L'intimité, sa plus belle caricature
by Cally-Muse
Summary: TRAD. de COUNTESS of ABE - Drago aime son fils plus que tout au monde. Alors, quand son ex-femme se met en tête de le lui enlever, il cherche de l'aide. Hermione doit décider: aider l'homme qu'elle hait par dessus tout vaut-il le bouleversement de sa vie?
1. Chapter 1

**L'INTIMITE, SA PLUS BELLE CARICATURE.**

_Chapitre Un : Dormir sous calmants._

oOo

**Besançon, France.**

'Je me fais trop vieux pour ce genre de choses,' marmonna Drago à voix basse alors que la voix perçante de Pansy lui donnait la migraine.

'Pardon ? Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?', cria Pansy. 'Parle plus fort, Drago.'

'Arrête ça, Pansy. J'ai des trucs à faire, alors tu peux emballer tes affaires ou ce que tu veux, ce serait de toute façon très appréciable,' répondit Drago, assis sur le canapé de l'énorme salon de leur château, regardant sa femme, euh, ex-femme, faire les cent pas devant lui.

'N'as-tu pas écouté ?' s'énerva-t-elle. 'Je te l'ai dit, je m'en vais ce soir !'

'Oui, j'avais entendu. Tout comme le reste de l'hémisphère Nord. Si tu pouvais baisser d'un ton, peut-être qu'on pourrait en parler comme des adultes. Je sais que tu n'en as pas l'habitude, mais j'ai mal de tête et il faut que j'aille voir Zane.'

'Zane, Zane, Zane … c'est la seule chose à laquelle tu penses,' rétorqua Pansy avec acidité.

'J'espère bien, spécialement lorsqu'on sait qu'il est ton fils. Comme apparemment ce n'est pas toi qui penserais à lui, je le fais,' répliqua Drago, la colère augmentant lentement.

'J'ai de bien plus importantes choses à faire plutôt que de me faire du souci pour un gamin de quatre ans,' dit-elle.

'Ouais, par exemple coucher avec ton joujou,' murmura-t-il.

Pansy fit comme si elle ne l'avait pas entendu. 'Mes affaires sont déjà emballées et en route pour Rouen. Angelo m'y attend.'

Drago roula des yeux. 'Merci de me tenir au courant des dernières nouvelles sur ton petit copain,' dit-il sèchement.

'Tu savais que cela arriverait, Drago,' dit Pansy. 'Je t'ai laissé des tas de chance pour arranger notre mariage et là encore tu ne semblais pas avoir la moindre envie de me garder avec toi.'

'On aurait pu croire que ton fils aurait été une raison suffisante pour te faire rester,' répondit Drago. 'Franchement, je suis heureux que tu aies compris où étaient tes priorités. Nous allons être bien mieux sans toi.'

Pansy, les mains sur les hanches, soupira d'agacement. 'Cela ne te fait décidément rien que je parte ?'

'Pourquoi cela devrait-il me faire quoi que ce soit ?' demanda Drago. 'Tu sais que ce n'était pas un mariage de sentiments. Dois-je continuellement te rappeler que la seule raison pour laquelle j'ai du te passer cette bague au doigt a été de faire de Zane un enfant légitime ?'

'Zane, Zane, Zane … cette erreur m'a pris quatre ans de ma vie,' s'exclama Pansy. 'Sais-tu combien cela m'a coûté de retrouver le corps que j'avais avant d'être coincée avec lui?'

Drago serra les poings pour s'empêcher de la frapper. Il ne frapperait jamais une femme, mais parfois Pansy aimait le pousser aux limites de son self-control. 'Quel genre de personne dirait de son propre enfant qu'il est une erreur ?'

'_Moi_ ! Il _était_ une erreur. L'erreur d'une histoire d'une nuit,' expliqua-t-elle.

'La nuit ensemble, oui, c'était une erreur,' lui dit Drago. 'Pas Zane. Tout ce qu'il a jamais voulu de toi Pansy, n'était qu' un tout petit peu d'attention maternelle et encore, tu ne lui en n'as pas donné un seul gramme ! Tu ne lui as pas donné le sein ni même ne l'as-tu fait manger de manière générale, tu n'as jamais changé une seule couche, jamais même jouer avec lui.

'Bordel, Pansy ! Il ne t'appelle même pas maman, mais Pansy ! Même à quatre ans, il sait qu'elle mère pourrie tu es,' gronda Drago.

'Je n'étais pas faite pour être mère à 19 ans, Drago,' dit-elle. 'J'avais des gens à voir et des endroits où aller !'

Drago se massa les tempes, qui commençaient à lui faire très mal. 'Okay, très bien, c'est ça. Le divorce a été prononcé, tu as 10 % de ce que je possède et tu gardes le château. Mais Zane vient avec moi.'

'Tu peux l'avoir,' dit Pansy avec dédain. 'Que m'apporte-t-il de bien, de toute façon ?'

'Papa ?' perça la petite voix du fils de Drago.

Drago se leva immédiatement du canapé et le rejoignit. Il lança un regard de dégoût à Pansy, prit son fils dans ses bras en quittant le salon et se rendit dans la chambre du bambin.

'Est-ce que tu te disputais avec Pansy encore ?' demanda Zane doucement en reposant sa tête sur l'épaule de son père.

'Je suis désolé, Z, je ne voulais pas que tu aies à entendre cela,' lui dit Drago.

'Pourquoi Pansy ne m'aime-t-elle pas ?' demanda Zane. 'J'ai fait quelque chose de pas bien ?'

Drago se battit pour garder contenance et ne pas se retourner pour jeter un sort impardonnable à son ex-femme. 'Pansy n'aime personne d'autre qu'elle-même. Tu n'as jamais rien fait de mal dans ta vie.'

Zane acquiesça et enroula ses bras autour du cou de son père. 'On peut aller au terrain de jeu, demain ?'

Drago secoua la tête en atteignant la chambre de Zane. 'Souviens-toi, je t'ai dit que nous irions voir tes grands parents demain ?'

'Mamy et Papy ?!', dit Zane, tout excité. 'On va rester longtemps ?'

Drago sourit en attendant les petits noms par lesquels Zane appelait Narcissa et Lucius depuis qu'il était bébé et les quelques problèmes qu'il rencontrait pour prononcer certaines lettres, comme le 'r'. 'Nous allons rester avec eux le temps que je nous trouve une nouvelle maison. Une qui soit près d'eux comme ça on pourra les voir plus souvent.'

Zane fronça ses sourcils blonds foncés. 'Pansy vient avec nous ?'

'Non,' lui assura Drago en le déposant dans son lit. 'Pansy va rester vivre en France. Elle n'habitera plus jamais avec nous.'

'Oh,' dit Zane. 'Tu es heureux, papa ?'

'Tant que tu l'es, je le suis,' lui dit Drago.

'D'accord. Je suis fatigué. Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu es fatigué aussi ?' demanda-t-il avec cette même curiosité qu'il avait toujours eue.

Drago rit doucement et fit non de la tête. 'Veux-tu une histoire, ce soir ?'

Zane y réfléchit pendant un instant, ses petites lèvres roses faisant une moue de concentration. Pendant que sa réponse se faisait attendre, Drago en profita pour étudier son fils, comme à son habitude.

Des cheveux blonds sal et en bataille surplombaient le sommet de sa tête, quelques mèches tombant devant ses yeux gris. Des tas de gens lui ont dit qu'il était son portrait craché. Narcissa ajoutait même que Zane était une copie conforme de Drago étant petit, à part pour la couleur plus foncée de ses cheveux blonds.

Zane avait le visage innocent d'un ange, attendant tout des adultes, accordant sa confiance. Sa plus grande différence avec Drago résidait dans les traits plus doux de son visage, ses traits d'adultes pas encore formés.

'Je suis trop fatigué pour une histoire, papa,' bailla Zane. 'Demain quand on verra mamy et papy, ils pourront me lire une histoire ?'

'Ils vont être tellement contents de te voir, Z. Ils ne t'ont pas vu depuis plusieurs mois et ils feront quasiment tout ce que tu leur demanderas, alors je suis persuadé qu'ils voudront bien te lire une histoire.'

Zane sourit et se tourna sur le côté, ses paupières se fermant. 'Bonne nuit, papa,' chuchota-t-il.

Drago l'embrassa sur le front et le borda. 'Bonne nuit, Z.'

Fermant silencieusement la porte derrière lui, Drago poussa le plus gros soupir dont il se pensait capable. Il passa par le salon d'où Pansy semblait avoir disparue. Merci mon Dieu.

Les couloirs du château étaient vides, puisque tout avait été mis en cartons et sur le chemin pour Rouen avec Pansy ou sur le retour vers l'Angleterre, avec Drago et Zane.

Lorsqu'il atteignit sa chambre, celle qu'il n'avait que rarement partagée avec Pansy pendant leur mariage, ses pensées dérivèrent vers les souvenirs qui le forcèrent à devenir le père célibataire du petit garçon le plus merveilleux dont un homme puisse rêver.

* * *

_'Tu es enceinte ?' fit Drago, sous le choc._

_Pansy irritée, roula des yeux. 'Evidemment que je suis enceinte. Je n'ai pas eu mes règles depuis trois mois.'_

_'Woua, merci des détails, Pansy,' grimaça Drago. 'As-tu été voir un Médicomage ?'_

_'J'y suis allée ce matin, et ils me l'ont confirmé. Bon Dieu, je ne peux pas croire que tu aies oublié de te protéger. Ce n'est qu'un sort basique,' s'écria-t-elle._

_'Parce que c'est ma faute ?' s'étonna Drago. 'C'est toi qui m'a dit que tu avais pris la potion et que je n'avais pas à m'inquiéter.'_

_'J'avais pris la potion ! Mais ce n'est fiable qu'à 99%. Tu aurais du te préoccuper du 1% restant !'_

_Drago grogna. Le suicide lui semblait tentant. Tout comme l'homicide. Il n'était pas encore très sûr._

_'Bon, tu sais ce que ça veut dire, n'est-ce pas ?' demanda Pansy._

_Drago grogna de nouveau. 'Nous devons nous marier.'_

_'Punaise oui, on doit se marier. Peux-tu seulement imaginer l'humiliation d'être mère mais pas mariée ? On se ferait jeter de tous les cercles sociaux,' se plaignit Pansy._

_Un autre gémissement. 'Tu l'as dit à quelqu'un ?'_

_'Non, tu me prends pour quoi ? Une idiote ?'_

_Drago se demanda si c'était une question piège. La réponse la plus honnête lui écorchait la langue, mais il se retint parce que s'il se devait d'épouser cette gonzesse, il se devait également d'essayer de ne pas l'insulter._

_Une nuit avec Pansy et c'était devenu le premier jour du reste de sa vie._

_La fête d'anniversaire de Blaise comprenait des tonnes et des tonnes d'alcool et de jeu d'alcool. Cette nuit avait aussi compris des tonnes de mauvaises décisions._

_Première mauvaise décision : aller à la fête de Blaise._

_Deuxième mauvaise décision : être complètement défoncé et flirter avec Pansy dans le placard._

_Troisième mauvaise décision : laisser son pénis prendre la place de son cerveau alors que défoncé._

_Quatrième mauvaise décision : se faire Pansy dans ce même placard avec une fête en arrière plan._

_Cinquième mauvaise décision : ne pas prendre en compte sa partie du mois._

_Sixième mauvaise décision : cf. décisions quatre et cinq._

_Jamais plus il ne se défoncerait. Jamais. Plus jamais._

* * *

_'J'en peux plus d'être enceinte,' gémît Pansy. 'Je ne comprends pas que les gens aient plus d'un enfant. Je me sens horrible, je suis horrible et je dois surement sentir mauvais, aussi.'_

_Encore une fois, Drago se demanda si elle voulait une réponse. Après six mois avec elle, il savait repérer les moments où il pouvait donner son avis et ceux où il convenait plutôt de disparaitre du château que ses parents leur avaient offert comme cadeau de mariage._

_En pensant au château, situé en France, Drago savait que ses parents avaient voulu mettre de la distance entre eux et Ouragan Pansy. En fait, Narcissa ne pouvait pas voir sa belle-fille, le rappelant incessamment à tous ceux qui l'écouterait._

_'Quand est-ce que ton idiot d'enfant va sortir ?' demanda Pansy avec un soupir énervé. 'Mes pieds me font mal, mon dos me fait mal, tout me fait mal !'_

_'Boucle-la, Pansy. Sérieusement. La ferme. J'en ai mal à la tête de tous tes putains de gémissements et plaintes,' dit enfin Drago._

_Le frappant sur le bras et avec un chapelet d'insulte qui aurait fait pâlir n'importe quel marin, Pansy quitta la pièce et s'enferma dans la chambre._

* * *

_'HAAAAAA !' La voix de Pansy réveilla Drago cette même nuit. 'Bordel HAAAAA !'_

_Drago soupira et s'extirpa du lit, se dirigeant vers l'autre lit de leur chambre. Oui, vous avez lu correctement. Un homme saint d'esprit ne partagerait pas un lit avec une garce enceinte et sur le point d'accoucher. Du début à la fin, Drago et Pansy n'avaient jamais partagé leur lit._

_Drago a retenu la leçon des mauvaises décisions quatre, cinq et six._

_'Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Pansy ?' demanda un Drago endormi, tâtonnant à la cherche de la lampe._

_'Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Je vais te le dire moi ce qui ne va pas ; ton abruti d'enfant est prêt à sortir pendant que j'essaye de prendre un peu de sommeil réparateur. Si je ne dors les huit heures et demie conseillées, cela pourrait me provoquer des rides, maintenant, à vingt ans ! Voilà ce qui ne va pas !'_

_Drago soupira en aidant Pansy à se lever et l'entraina par cheminette directement à l'Hôpital de Mysticisme, dans la ville voisine de Dijon. C'était le seul hôpital magique de toute la France, et assez heureusement tout près._

_Arrivant à l'hôpital, se faisant hurler dessus par Pansy et essayant de calmer ses nerfs qui s'affolaient à la pensée de bientôt voir son enfant, Drago était physiquement et émotionnellement rincé. Il resta assis dans la salle d'attente pendant cinq heures parce que Pansy avait catégoriquement refusé qu'il entre dans la salle d'accouchement. Elle avait à peine accepté la présence du Médicomage et celles des sorcières-en-chef. On ne devait pas la voir autrement que propre sur elle et à la mode._

* * *

_'Monsieur Malefoy ? Voulez-vous voir votre nouveau-né ?' la douce voix de la vieille sorcière-en-chef sortit Drago de son état semi-léthargique._

_Il se frotta le visage et se leva, se dirigeant vers elle et la petite boule de tissus dans ses bras._

_Si quelqu'un lui avait dit, plus tôt, qu'il tomberait instantanément amoureux de l'enfant qu'il avait eu avec Pansy Parkinson, il aurait recommandé une jolie petite institution qui soigne les maladies mentales à cette personne._

_Rien n'aurait pu le préparer à la vague d'émotions qui l'avait submergé à la vue de son petit garçon dans ses bras. Sa gorge se remplit de sentiments inavoués alors qu'il était fixé sur le visage rond et échevelé de l'enfant. De minces volutes de cheveux blonds foncés s'éparpillaient sur sa tête et des yeux de mercure fondu refusaient de s'ouvrir derrière ses paupières foncées._

_Drago sut à partir du moment où il avait tenu son fils pour la première fois, que rien au monde ne se mettrait jamais entre eux deux. Il se ferait un devoir d'éloigner tous les maux et les dangers de l'enfant qu'il avait créé. Drago n'avait jamais rien aimé aussi fort._

* * *

_'Je vous donne votre bébé, Madame ?' la sorcière-en-chef demanda à Pansy, qui semblait avoir acquis un regard noir permanent._

_'Il m'a causé assez de mal comme ça. Je suis fatiguée, alors laissez-moi dormir,' fit-elle._

_Drago s'assît dans le rocking chair, à côté de la fenêtre de la chambre d'hôpital de Pansy, avec dans ses bras, son garçon Zane Drago Malefoy._

_La sorcière retint une expression surprise et partagea un regard avec Drago. Il savait reconnaitre un regard de compassion lorsqu'il en voyait un. 'Très bien, Madame. Je vous réveillerais dans une heure pour lui donner à manger.'_

_'Je vous ai déjà dit que je ne détériorerais pas mes seins dans le simple but de nourrir un gosse. J'ai vu ce que donner le sein fait aux femmes. Je ne me retrouverais pas avec des tétons tout flasques alors que je suis dans ma vingtaine. Donnez-lui un biberon comme tout à l'heure,' dit Pansy d'un air ennuyé._

_La sorcière-en-chef fixa Pansy ne sachant visiblement si elle devait rire ou bien l'étouffer avec l'oreiller qu'elle remettait en place. Drago espérait qu'elle choisirait la seconde option._

_Une heure après que Pansy se soit endormie, quelque chose qui ravissait et Drago et l'hôpital, il porta son fils et le contempla juste. Comme s'il était dérangé qu'on le fixe ainsi, Zane ouvrit prudemment ses yeux et papillonna à son père, un regard décontenancé sur le visage._

_D'identiques yeux gris renvoyaient son regard à Drago, assimilant sa présence et son statut de père. Cela fut l'un de plus beaux moments que Drago vécut après avoir déclaré sa neutralité dans la Seconde Grande Guerre._

_Après avoir été lavé de tout acte de conspiration concernant la mort d'Albus Dumbledore, Drago et ses parents abandonnèrent leur loyauté envers Lord Voldemort en restant en dehors de tout combat. Sans aider le côté du bien, ils conservèrent un statu quo de 'chacun pour soit'._

_Son fils dans les bras, Drago sut qu'il avait pris la bonne décision en convainquant ses parents (surtout son père) d'abandonner cette stupide dévotion à la Magie Noire et à leur leader : Voldemort._

* * *

_'Oh, bébé Zane !', Narcissa l'accueillit-elle, des larmes plein les yeux. 'Regarde comme tu as grandis !'_

_Zane leva vers elle ses grands yeux et son sourire édenté. 'Ba ba ba ba ba,' babilla-t-il._

_'A-t-il déjà dit ses premiers mots ?' demanda Lucius tout en regardant Narcissa roucouler avec le petit garçon d'un an installé sur ses genoux._

_Drago secoua la tête. 'Il babille juste. Ca rend Pansy folle,' ajouta-t-il avec un sourire._

_'Merci de ne pas l'avoir amenée, Drago,' dit soudain Narcissa. 'Sa présence aurait complètement ruiné nos vacances.'_

_'Ma vie est complètement ruinée par sa présence,' murmura Drago. 'Elle rend visite à ses amis à Florence.'_

_'As-tu pensé à ce dont nous t'avons parlé, chéri ?', demanda Narcissa. 'De possiblement divorcer ?'_

_Drago soupira et se passa la main dans les cheveux. 'Je ne veux pas que Zane grandisse sans sa mère. Il mérite bien ça au moins.'_

_'Il est bien mieux sans elle,' dit Lucius d'une voix soyeuse. 'Je n'ai jamais rencontré de femme tellement désintéressée de son propre enfant. Passe-t-elle un seul instant avec lui ?'_

_Drago haussa les épaules. 'Je l'emmène avec moi au travail, lui fait prendre son bain, le change, joue avec lui. Elle a dit qu'il ne valait mieux pas qu'elle l'entende pleurer parce que cela lui donne mal de tête.'_

_'Et tu tortures à rester marié à elle ? Pourquoi, Drago ?' demanda Narcissa, en caressant les cheveux de Zane._

_'C'est bon pour lui de connaitre sa mère, même si elle est horrible. Je ne veux le priver de rien et si cela signifie que je doive rester collé à elle pendant un moment, eh bien, je peux faire quelques sacrifices pour lui.'_

* * *

_'J'ai rencontré quelqu'un,' dit Pansy platement pendant que Drago habillait Zane d'une salopette en jean. C'était la veille des trois ans de Zane._

_'Ah oui ?' demanda Drago, en faisant une grimace à Zane pour le faire rire._

_'Oui, il s'appelle Angelo,' répondit-elle. 'On s'aime.'_

_'Eh bien, c'est cool. L'amour c'est important, n'est-ce pas, Zane ?' demanda Drago, cachant un sourire._

_Zane échappa un petit rire et se redressa sur la table à langer pour s'accrocher à son père. 'Papa !' cria-t-il. 'Hop hop, danse, hop !'_

_'Pourrais-tu me prêter une seconde d'attention ?' s'irrita Pansy. 'Je pensais juste te faire savoir que je voulais que l'on se sépare.'_

_'Pas divorcer ?' demanda simplement Drago en prenant son fils et sortant de la pièce, obligeant ainsi Pansy à le suivre._

_'Je croyais que tu voulais que je sois présente pour l'enfant ?' fit Pansy, acerbe. 'Je pourrais très bien rester dans les parages et profiter des à-côtés. Comme tu ne coucheras pas avec moi, je pourrais aussi trouver quelqu'un pour ça.'_

_'J'enverrais mes condoléances à Angelo,' lui dit Drago._

_'Argh !' cria Pansy de frustration. 'Tu ne prends rien au sérieux. Tout ce qui te préoccupe c'est Zane, et ce que veut Zane, et ce dont à besoin Zane. Bien, et ce que je veux, moi ? Ce dont MOI j'ai besoin ?!'_

_Drago l'ignora et se dirigea vers le large jardin de leur château, où les jouets de Zane étaient. Il l'y déposa et le regarda escalader et explorer._

_'J'ai besoin de me sentir femme, Drago et apparemment tu ne me traites pas comme telle. Angelo est un homme bien qui m'aime.'_

_'Sait-il que tu es mariée ?' demanda Drago apathique. Il n'était réellement pas intéressé par ce qu'elle avait à dire, mais il s'ennuyait et énerver Pansy était son passe-temps favori._

_'Oui, il le sait. Il sait que ce mariage n'est qu'une horrible mascarade. Il sait que ce n'est pas basé sur l'amour, mais sur le fait que nous étions deux idiots imprudents qui ne pouvaient pas s'exercer au sexe avec protection,' répondit-elle._

_'S'exercer ? Je suis sûr qu'on ne l'a fait que cette fois-là. Ne dis pas cela comme s'il y avait eu d'autres fois. J'ai assez de pensées dérangeantes sans avoir à en ajouter une autre de toi et moi faisant l'amour plus d'une fois,' dit Drago._

_Avec un autre cri de frustration, Pansy se retourna sur ses talons aiguilles et quitta le jardin._

* * *

Drago s'allongea dans son lit et éteignit les lumières, les souvenirs et la finalisation du divorce lui faisant mal à la tête.

Après l'insistante persuasion de ses parents que Zane ne serait pas affecté de ne pas avoir de mère autour de lui et le fait que Pansy voulait épouser son petit-ami, Angelo, Drago avait fini par signer les papiers du divorce facilement.

Le seul regret qu'il avait était de ne pas avoir signé ces foutus papiers plus tôt. Un idiot borné, voilà ce qu'il était.

Il ferma les yeux et chassa tout ce qui parasitait son esprit. Demain serait le début de sa vie avec Zane en Angleterre. Il avait quasiment été un père célibataire depuis la naissance de Zane, du à la négligence de Pansy. Il n'était pas trop inquiet de ses capacités en tant que père.

Il s'inquiétait par contre pour Zane et son adaptation en Angleterre et s'il aimerait ou non aller au CP au lieu de venir avec son père au travail tous les jours. Le Centre D'éducation Primaire pour Petits Sorciers et Sorcières avait récemment ouvert et Drago était sûr qu'il s'agissait d'un endroit génial pour Zane. Il avait besoin d'être entouré d'enfants de son âge et de commencer à apprendre les bases de l'éducation.

La plupart des familles magiques faisaient l'éducation de leurs enfants à domicile tant qu'il n'était pas temps de les envoyer à Poudlard, mais avec l'emploi du temps chaotique qu'induit la possession de sa propre compagnie et s'occuper d'un enfant, Drago comprit qu'il serait un peu difficile d'inculquer à Zane tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir pour devenir un adolescent vif d'esprit.

Il laisserait ça aux professionnels.

Et avec cette pensée en tête, Drago plongea dans les bras de Morphée où les problèmes disparaissaient, les solutions étaient à découvert, et la fantaisie prenait la place centrale de la scène.

* * *

**_Eh bien, eh bien premier chapitre, lecteurs/trices !! Comme vous avez pu le voir dans la présentation, ceci est une traduction d'une histoire formidable imaginée par COUNTESS OF ABE. Je ne prétends pas être maitre en matière de traduction, ni même avoir un niveau d'anglais parfait (mais plutôt très acceptable), mais je veux en faire mon métier alors avant d'intégrer une école spécialisée -croisez les doigts avec moi, PLEAAASE!-, je mets toutes les chances de mon côté pour être au top! =) _**

**_Sinon, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu!! J'ai déjà traduit la totalité de l'histoire, alors si vous êtes généreux et expressifs dans vos reviews, vous aurez les suites très rapidement. Je pensais en fait à un chapitre toutes les une ou deux semaines. Cela ne dépendra que de vous! Si j'ai tout traduis, c'est parce que je m'étais déjà essayée à la traduction en postant directement après, et je ne l'ai jamais finie --'. Mais je pense la reprendre maintenant que celle-ci est terminée. _**

**_Bref! Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé (de l'histoire, de la traduction en elle-même etc). Vous savez que vos avis comptent énormément. _**

**_Les mots _**soulignés**_ dans le textes sont les mots qui étaient en français dans le texte d'origine alors j'ai trouvé juste de les marquer. Et cela aura en plus une toute petite minuscule importance un peu plus tard._**

_**Oh, et comme l'auteur l'a noté, le titre de l'histoire d'origine '**A WONDERFUL CARICATURE OF INTIMACY'** est le titre d'une chanson du groupe **Panic! at the disco **-que je recommande si vous ne connaissez pas encore-. **_

**_Voilà, j'ai fini de raconter ma vie! :)_**

**_Cally x_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola Hola el mundo ! Merciiiiii enormement pour vos reviews sur le premier chapitre ! & merci egalement aux lecteurs anonymes d'etre passes lire.**

**Depuis la publication du 1er chapitre, ma vie a change du tout au tout. Il y a dix jours, j'etais en France chez moi, a preparer le Nouvel An. Et maintenant, depuis le 2/02/2010, je suis a Londres, en tant que fille aupair –pour la troisieme fois-. Ca fait une semaine, et je 'kiffe' deja bien !**

**Bref, bref, bref.**

**- Ou ai-je vu que c'etait interdit de faire des RAR ? Je ne sais plus, mais en attendant de confirmer ou d'infirmer cela, je voulais juste vous remercier de vos adorables compliments concernant ma traduction et sur la qualite de ce premier chapitre, meme si en realite, je n'y suis pas pour grand chose :) Alors, merci **_BEAUCOUP_**. Ca me touche.**

- - - -

_Chapitre Deux : Accentuons les désaccords. _

oOo

Le léger 'Gling Gling !' des cloches au dessus de la porte d'entrée se fit entendre lorsqu'Hermione pénétra dans l'école 'Le Centre d'Education Primaire pour Petits Sorciers et Sorcières.'

Un doux sourire traversa ses traits alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la pièce du fond du petit établissement qui ressemblait d'avantage à un cottage qu'à une école. Elle avait finalement ouvert sa propre école après des années à faire des économies après avoir été diplômée de Poudlard. Avec la défaite de Voldemort vers la fin de sa septième année, Hermione n'avait pas éprouvé le besoin d'arrêter ses études. Le Lord Noir avait eu un timing parfait.

Elle ouvrit la pièce qui servait de bureau et y entra, trouvant Donny qui attendait déjà, une tasse de café à la main.

Donatella Miller avait été l'assistante d'Hermione depuis l'ouverture de l'école il y a trois ans de cela. Donatella, connue de ses élèves et de quiconque d'autre sous le nom de Donny, était une personne exubérante et très gentille qui était devenue une amie très proche d'Hermione.

'Bonjour, Hermione,' dit-elle joyeusement. 'Je t'ai pris une tasse de café sur le chemin.'

Hermione déposa son sac et s'assit à son bureau. 'Merci, Donny. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi.'

Donny sourit et prit une gorgée de son propre café. 'Tu arrives plus tard que d'habitude.'

Hermione haussa les épaules et souffla sur la fumée que dégageait son café dans ses mains. 'Harry et Ron ont décidé que me réveiller à cinq heures du matin serait une bonne idée. Ils ont atterri dans mon appartement à une heure pas possible en discutant de trucs stupides à propos d'entrainement de Quidditch et de comment cette saison serait celle ou Ron et son équipe seraient en finale de la champions league.'

'Les Cannons ont en fait toutes leurs chances cette saison,' fit Donny. 'Mais j'ai quand même parié tout mon argent sur l'équipe du Puddlemere United.'

Hermione sourit sous cape. 'Cet infatigable support pour Puddlemere n'aurait rien à voir avec ton énorme béguin pour un certain gardien écossais, n'est-ce pas ?'

Les joues de Donny virèrent au rose lorsqu'elle sourit avec réticence. 'Je ne peux toujours pas croire que tu sois allée à l'école avec lui. Nom d'un chien ! Qu'est-ce que j'aurais donné pour dormir dans la même tour que LE Olivier Dubois.'

Hermione rit et secoua la tête. Donny était à elle seule un éventail varié de caractéristiques. Elle était calme mais savait défendre ses opinions ; petite mais dure ; et invariablement optimiste à propos de tout. Elle pouvait également faire rire Hermione aux larmes.

'Au fait, hier je travaillais les tables de multiplications avec Jameson et Carly, et ils ont été tous les deux parfaits,' dit-elle à Hermione en s'installant dans leur routine professionnelle.

Hermione était en charge des jeunes enfants, de trois à six ans. Donny, elle, s'occupait des plus vieux. Avec le refus constant des familles magiques à mettre leurs enfants à l'école, préférant les éduquer à la maison, 'Le Centre d'Education Primaire pour Petits Sorciers et Sorcières' n'était pas très populaire et ne revenait pas vraiment sur les frais engagés.

Elle haussa les épaules en gardant pour elle son soupir tout en continuant d'écouter Donny qui expliquait que deux de ses élèves ne s'entendaient pas.

Hermione surveillait quatre enfants et Donny enseignait à cinq. Avec tellement peu d'effectif, elles travaillaient toutes les deux très dures pour être sûres que l'école reste ouverte et même là, elles devaient parfois prendre sur leurs salaires pour payer les factures et le loyer en temps et en heures.

'La livraison des nouveaux blocs de construction est arrivée hier,' dit Donny, en regardant dans les papiers qu'elle avait sur les genoux. 'Ce sont les colorés pour les bouts de choux.'

'J'aurais aimé que tu n'appelles pas mes élèves 'bouts de choux,' rit Hermione. 'Je dois passer presque dix minutes chaque jours à les convaincre qu'ils sont de grands garçons et de grandes filles. Sinon, ils finissent par agir comme des bébés et je dois m'adapter à leurs crises.'

Donny lui adressa un large sourire et haussa les épaules. 'Parfois je tuerais pour travailler avec les bouts de choux et pas avec les morveux auxquels j'ai affaire. Ils deviennent tellement mauvais à certains moments que j'espère juste que les châtiments corporels soient autorisés.'

'Tu es celle spécialisée dans les adolescents, Donny,' lui sourit Hermione. 'Je suis parfaitement heureuse de travailler avec les plus jeunes. Ce sont de petits anges.'

Donny roula des yeux. 'Vantarde,' murmura-t-elle.

Hermione lui renvoya son immense sourire et entendit les cloches de la porte signaler l'arrivée des élèves.

Elle regarda l'horloge accrochée au mur et fronça les sourcils. Il était encore trop tôt. Généralement, les premiers élèves n'arrivaient pas avant huit heures et il n'était que sept heures et demie.

La tête de Donny devant la petite fenêtre qui donnait sur l'entrée de l'établissement lui bloquait la vue.

Hermione sortit son emploi du temps de la journée, sachant que Donny irait elle-même s'occuper des visiteurs.

'Nom de Dieu !', fit Donny, sa petite tête brune s'approchant d'avantage de la fenêtre. 'Beau-Gosse Alerte !!'

Hermione gloussa et trempa sa plume dans son pot d'encre pour finir son plan de travail de la journée.

* * *

'Mais je veux rester avec toi, papa,' dit Zane en faisant la moue.

Drago baissa les yeux sur son fils, qui marchait lentement à côté de lui, sa petite main prise dans celle, plus grande, de Drago. Ils marchaient dans les rues tranquilles de Prés-au-Lard qui menaient à la petite école dont Drago avait entendu parler dans la Gazette du Sorcier.

'Tu dois aller à l'école, Zane,' lui dit Drago. 'Ne veux-tu rien apprendre de nouveau ?'

'Je connais déjà mon aphlabet …'

'Alphabet,' le corrigea Drago.

'Oui, et je connais tout mes nombres jusque cent !' plaida Zane. 'Je veux rester avec toi.'

Drago serra la main de son fils et sourit tristement. 'Je suis désolé, bonhomme.'

'Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas rester avec mamy et papy ?' demanda-t-il.

'Grand-mère et Grand-père pensent aussi que tu devrais aller à l'école,' expliqua Drago. 'Ne veux-tu pas te faire d'amis ?'

'C'est toi mon ami, papa,' dit Zane, borné.

Zane savait toujours quoi dire pour tirer sur les ficelles du cœur de Drago. Le petit était un serpentard né, manipulateur et rusé.

L'école était située juste sur les extérieurs de Prés-au-Lard, loin de tout dans un coin sécurisé du village.

Le petit établissement ressemblait plutôt à une habitation type cottage qu'à une école, mais le panneau indiquant : 'Centre d'Education Primaire pour Petits Sorciers et Sorcières' prouvait que c'était en effet l'école.

'S'il te plait, papa ?', plaida Zane une fois encore en regardant l'école de ses yeux grands ouverts. 'Je ne veux pas que tu ailles au travail et que tu me laisses tout seul.'

'Tu ne seras pas tout seul, Zane. Tu auras des camarades de classe et une maîtresse,' répondit Drago en ouvrant la porte de l'école.

Zane essaya de tirer en arrière pour ne pas entrer dans l'école en plantant ses talons dans le sol, mais Drago le souleva et le porta.

'Pas juste. Tu es plus fort que moi,' dit Zane avec tristesse.

Drago jeta un regard dans l'entrée/salle d'attente de l'école qui semblait déserte.

'Il n'y a personne, papa. Rentrons à la maison,' dit Zane rapidement et avec espoir.

Drago rigola doucement et ébouriffa les cheveux de Zane. 'Quelqu'un arrive, soit poli Zane.'

Pour toute réponse, Zane cacha son visage dans l'épaule de son père.

'Bonjour, bonjour !' une petite et vive brunette s'extirpa d'une pièce au fond. 'Bienvenue au 'Centre d'Education Primaire pour Petits Sorciers et Sorcières' Je m'appelle Donny Miller.'

Elle tendit sa main pour que Drago la lui serre. 'Je suis Drago Malefoy,' se présenta-t-il. 'Je voulais inscrire mon fils à l'école.'

'Génial !' dit Donny enthousiaste. 'Quel est ton prénom, mon joli ?'

Zane se cacha encore d'avantage dans l'épaule de son père.

'Il est un peu timide,' expliqua Drago piteusement. 'Et il me fait la tête parce que je le mets à l'école. Zane, pourquoi ne dirais-tu pas bonjour ?'

Zane grogna, mais ne releva pas la tête.

Donny sourit. 'C'est un plaisir de te rencontrer, Zane. Pas besoin d'être timide ici. Tout le monde est super gentil et nous voulons tous être tes amis !'

Drago se retint de rouler des yeux.

'Bien, vous avez de la chance Mr Malefoy, parce que nous acceptons les inscriptions tout au long de l'année et tout ce que vous avez à faire est de remplir les papiers et parler avec celle qui s'occupe des petits.'

'Parfait,' dit Drago. 'Peut-on faire ça aujourd'hui ou dois-je revenir ?'

'Nous pouvons tout faire ce matin, l'inscription et avoir Zane. Laissez-moi juste aller chercher Miss Hermione.'

Drago acquiesça sans vraiment y faire attention, puis ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand alors que Donny s'éloignait déjà_. Vient-elle vraiment de dire Miss Hermione ?_

* * *

'Miss Hermione, il a un bout de chou, alors il n'est pas pour moi,' dit Donny en pénétrant le petit bureau.

'Quel âge ?' demanda Hermione, relevant la tête de ses plans de cours sur lesquels elle travaillait.

'Sais pas, peut-être trois ou quatre ans. Mais bon sang, Hermione, le père est à coupé le souffle et devine quoi ? Pas d'alliance,' dit-elle d'une voix chantonnante.

Hermione rit et secoua la tête, quelque chose qu'elle faisait constamment lorsqu'elle était avec Donny. 'Il veut inscrire son fils ?'

'Ouais et il t'attend pour parler avec toi, alors vas-y. Souviens-toi de flirter, Hermione,' dit Donny sérieusement. 'Nous devons te trouver un homme et cet Apollon là-bas est 1m80 de pure virilité masculine.'

'Ouais, je vais flirter avec le père d'un élève. Brillant ton plan, Donny, juste brillant,' se moqua Hermione.

'Je n'hésiterais pas un instant s'il était mon genre. Mais je ne pourrais jamais sortir avec un mec plus beau que moi,' dit Donny avec un petit sourire. 'Et puis, comment je vais me faire Olivier Dubois si je lorgne sur les autres mecs ?'

Hermione roula des yeux.

Donny lui fit un grand sourire et lui fit un clin d'œil. 'Je vais aller préparer les classes. Amuse-toi bien avec sexy daddy !'

Hermione secoua la tête de nouveau et sortit du bureau avec une pile de papier à remplir pour le père du nouvel élève. Elle fit tomber tous ses papiers dès la première minute où elle fut entrée dans le hall d'attente et sa bouche s'ouvrit sous le choc.

'Malefoy ?'

Drago la regarda et secoua sa tête légèrement. 'Merveilleux', murmura-t-il. Il avait parfaitement bien entendu Donny. La nuisance-frisée connue sous le nom d'Hermione Granger allait être en charge de son enfant cinq jours par semaine. Franchement Merveilleux.

'Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?' demanda-t-elle, très peu professionnelle.

'Je suis le foutu ramoneur. Qu'est-ce que je fous ici, à ton avis ?' rétorqua-t-il.

Une voix étouffée provint du petit enfant dans ses bras. 'Deux gros mots, papa.'

'Désolé, mec. Quelle est ma punition ?' demanda Drago, ignorant le silence étonné d'Hermione et se tournant vers son fils, qui avait toujours le visage caché de timidité et maussade.

'Hum … deux minutes au coin, à la maison,' répondit Zane d'une voix adoucie.

'Assez loyal,' dit Drago et embrassa les cheveux indisciplinés de son fils.

'Il te punit ?' demanda Hermione, son cerveau et sa bouche engagés dans une bataille spirituelle de 'penser avant de parler'.

'Oui. S'il dit un gros mot, alors je le punis. Je ne serais pas un très bon exemple si je jetais des insultes comme ça à tout va sans rien recevoir en retour,' expliqua Drago, déjà ennuyé de la conversation. 'Alors, c'est toi le professeur ?'

Hermione redressa les épaules alors qu'elle se baissait pour ramasser ses papiers. Etonnamment, Drago se baissa également pour l'aider. L'enfer a-t-il gelé ?

'Oui, j'enseigne à la petite section, et je possède l'école,' dit Hermione fièrement. 'Je ne savais pas que tu avais eu un garçon.'

'Bien, maintenant tu le sais,' répondit Drago avec condescendance, se relevant et lui tendant la moitié de ses papiers échappés.

Hermione le fixa, de vieux sentiments de haine et de répulsion pulsant dans ses veines en entendant le ton arrogant qu'il avait utilisé pour se présenter. Même après avoir pris le chemin des lâches pendant la guerre en se la jouant neutralité, il se tenait toujours la tête haute et faisait même de la personne la plus fière se sentir inférieure. Ignorant le regard gris intense qu'il lui lançait et la parfaite structure osseuse de son visage et l'effet que ses cheveux donnaient en tombant dans ses yeux au lieu d'être collés sur sa tête comme c'avait été le cas lorsqu'il était jeune et … hum… où en était-elle … ha oui. Il était un enfoiré.

'Puis-je l'inscrire ou bien préfères-tu juste me reluquer toute la journée ?' fit la voix de Drago, brisant sa rêverie.

Hermione lui lança un regard noir et lui fourra les papiers devant le nez, lui donnant une plume et une bouteille d'encre. Pourtant, le petit garçon qu'il tenait, restait accroché à son père, désespérément.

Elle regarda Drago lui parler doucement.

'Je peux te poser pour que je puisse écrire ?' lui demanda-t-il.

Sa petite tête blonde bougea alors qu'il reniflait, renforçant d'avantage sa prise sur son père.

'Tu pleures ?' demanda Drago.

Zane acquiesça et renifla encore.

Les épaules de Drago s'affaissèrent sous l'émotion alors qu'il s'agenouillait et mit son fils sur ses pieds. Drago se pencha pour être à son niveau, les yeux dans les yeux.

'Tu m'avais promis de ne pas pleurer,' dit Drago silencieusement.

Hermione ne pouvait s''empecher de le regarder s'adresser à son fils avec plus de tendresse et d'adoration qu'elle n'aurait pensé possible. Voyant la scène, il était évident que Malefoy aimait son enfant.

Lorsqu'il eut posé son fils au sol, Hermione put voir le visage du petit garçon. Sa ressemblance avec son père était remarquable ; mais il y avait encore la douceur, la naïveté, l'innocence de son jeune âge. Ses grands yeux gris étaient remplis de larmes, larmes qui silencieusement trouvaient leur chemin sur ses joues rondes.

C'était un enfant adorable, avec une pointe de malice brillant derrière ses iris. Dommage qu'il soit la progéniture de Hadès.

'Ne me laisse pas, papa. J'ai peur,' hoqueta-t-il.

Drago essuya les larmes de son fils de ses mains. Il l'embrassa sur chaque joue doucement et passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Hermione était complètement impressionné par ses agissements, planté là et regardant en silence.

'Qu'est-ce qu'on a dit, Zane ? Qu'est-ce que je te dis toujours ?' demanda Drago, en frottant les épaules de Zane.

'Les grands garçons n'ont peur de rien,' récita Zane, ses lèvres chevrotant, son torse se levant et s'affaissant avec urgence, le souffle plein de larmes.

'Et es-tu un grand garçon ?'

Zane acquiesça avec véhémence et passa le dos de sa main sur ses yeux.

'Alors tu ne devrais pas être effrayé,' dit Drago. 'Je ne serais parti que pour quelques heures et je serais de retour à cinq heures précises pour te récupérer.'

Drago souleva sa manche et mit son poignet en face de Zane. 'Fais voir sur ma montre où se trouvent cinq heures.'

Zane pointa son petit doigt sur la montre et compta les nombres jusqu'au cinq, montrant le bon chiffre et reniflant.

Drago enleva la montre qu'il avait reçue à son dix-septième anniversaire et l'attacha au poignet de Zane. C'était ridiculement trop grand pour son petit bras, mais ça n'avait aucune importance comme Drago l'attachait plus fortement pour qu'elle lui tienne.

'Maintenant tu sauras l'heure à laquelle je viendrais te chercher, ok ?' dit Drago et l'embrassa une fois encore. 'Tu vas bien t'amuser, mon pote. Je te le promets.'

Zane acquiesça encore, tristement, son attention toujours fixée sur la montre à son poignet. Il la tapota d'un air protecteur et l'approcha de son petit corps.

Drago se releva et ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux d'Hermione. Elle le regardait étrangement. Cela le déconcerta.

'Quoi ?' demanda-t-il sournoisement.

Hermione secoua la tête et lui montra les papiers du doigt, lui intimant qu'il devait finir de les remplir. Elle se dégagea de derrière le bureau et s'agenouilla devant Zane, plus ou moins comme Drago venait de le faire.

'Salut Zane, Je m'appelle Hermione,' dit-elle gentiment. 'Je serais ta maîtresse.'

Zane la fixa, câlinant encore la montre contre sa poitrine. Il ne répondit pas.

'Zane, sois gentil,' dit Drago distraitement au dessus d'eux alors qu'il remplissait la paperasse. 'Dit bonjour.'

'Bonjour,' dit Zane doucement.

'Quel âge es-tu, mon chéri ?' demanda Hermione.

Zane lui montra quatre doigts.

'Puisque tu es là de bonne heure, voudrais-tu m'aider à préparer la classe ?'

Zane haussa les épaules, sans un mot.

'Parle, Zane,' dit Drago, signant une feuille pour ce qu'il lui semblait être la septième fois.

'Oui,' dit Zane, son regard allant de son père à la jolie dame devant lui.

'Bien, nous allons sortir les légos d'abord, et puis on mettra les pastels et les parchemins sur les tables pour l'heure de création.'

'C'est quoi l'heure de création ?' demanda Zane, ses yeux grands ouverts d'émerveillement.

Hermione sourit. 'Pendant l'heure de création tu peux soit dessiner, soit peindre, soit faire des sculptures d'argile. Cela te plairait ?'

Zane acquiesça.

'Bien, c'est génial, alors. Tu vas bien t'amuser aujourd'hui. Spécialement lorsque tu rencontreras tes camarades,' dit Hermione avec un sourire.

Drago les regardait parler, en ayant terminé avec la paperasse de bureau pour l'inscription. Elle semblait savoir s'y prendre avec les enfants, sa voix adoucie et gentille. Elle parlait à Zane comme à un égal, et pas à un bébé, comme Pansy en avait l'habitude. La simple pensée de son ex-femme lui donna envie de rendre son petit déjeuner.

Les cheveux de la née-moldue étaient encore un sacré désordre. Bordel, elle n'avait pas entendu parler d'après-shampooing ? Son tempérament ennuyeux de je-sais-tout avait toujours pris le dessus sur ce qu'elle était physiquement alors Drago n'avait jamais réussi à passer outre le fait qu'elle soit foutrement irritante. Ses traits de visages était doux et ses gentils yeux marrons fixé sur Zane et ses lèvres souriantes et relaxées.

Bon Dieu, il avait vraiment besoin de s'envoyer en l'air.

Sa dernière fois remontait à l'anniversaire de Blaise, avec Pansy dans le placard : la nuit où Zane avait été conçu. Drago méritait une foutue médaille pour être resté abstinent tout au long de son mariage avec l'autre garce. Quatre ans … il était un fichu moine.

Il était tellement désespéré que Granger lui paraissait attirante … HA !

Hermione se releva en tenant la main de Zane dans la sienne. La timidité de Zane semblait s'effacer lentement alors qu'il regardait la sorcière avec curiosité.

'Il est très intelligent pour son âge,' dit Hermione, regardant Drago droit dans les yeux. 'S'il ne te ressemblait pas tellement, je me poserais des questions sur ses parents.'

Et voilà le commentaire qui lui rappela pourquoi elle était une imbécile d'idiote.

'Je suis blessé, Granger. Vraiment. Maintenant, puis-je te payer et commencer ma journée ? Je ne peux tolérer d'avantage ta présence,' répondit Drago sèchement.

'80 Gallions par mois. Tu peux payer au début ou à la fin de chaque mois.' répondit Hermione.

'Je paierai maintenant,' dit Drago, sortant un petit carnet de l'intérieur de sa robe de travail. 'Tu prends les chèques de Gringott ?'

Hermione lui fit signe que oui et le vit signer l'équivalent d'un chèque moldu. Il venait de lui faire un chèque de 200 Gallions.

'Cela devrait suffire pour les deux prochains mois,' dit Drago, en le lui tendant. 'Et un petit extra pour être sûr qu'il ait la meilleure éducation.'

'On ne prend pas de pot-de-vin,' répondit Hermione, fixant le chèque dans ses mains. Purée, 200 Gallions ?!

'Prends-le comme une donation,' rétorqua-t-il. Il s'agenouilla devant son fils et lui fit un bisou sur le front. 'On se voit à cinq heures, Zane. Sois gentil.'

Zane fit un signe de tête positif et fit un câlin à son père avant de remettre sa main dans celle d'Hermione. 'Miss Hernime …'

'Hermione,' le corrigea Drago, le nom sonnant étrange dans sa bouche.

'Miss Hermione a dit que je peux aider à installer les trucs pour l'heure de création. Et je vais faire un dessin pour toi, papa.'

Drago sourit et se releva. 'Je suis impatient de le voir, mec,' dit-il et se tourna pour partir. _'_Au revoir._'_

'Adieu, papa !' répondit Zane.

* * *

Hermione regarda le petit garçon qui lui tenait la main pendant que son père quittait l'école. 'Tu parles français ?'

Zane haussa les épaules. Il n'avait pas encore atteint l'âge de pouvoir séparer les différents langages.

Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être curieuse… horriblement curieuse … à propos de ce petit garçon ; à propos de sa crapule de père. Où était passé Malefoy pendant toutes ces années ? Avec qui avait-il eu un enfant et pourquoi était-il de retour en Angleterre ? Quand était-il devenu tellement aimant (même si ce n'était qu'envers le fruit de ses entrailles) ?

Et punaise, quand avait-il abandonné ses préjugés pour laisser son fils chéri aux soins d'une née-moldue qu'il haïssait avec ferveur ?

'Le beau-gosse est parti ?' demanda Donny, sortant du bureau du fond et extirpant Hermione de ses profondes réflexions.

'C'est quoi un beau-gosse ?' demanda Zane.

Hermione fusilla Donny du regard. 'C'est rien, Zane. Allez viens, allons installer ce dont nous avons besoin pour l'heure de création et puis tu pourras rencontrer tes camarades lorsqu'ils seront là.'

'Il y aura des filles ?' demanda Zane, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

'Oui, il y deux garçons et deux filles dans ta classe,' expliqua Hermione.

'Beurk,' répondit Zane. 'Les filles c'est stupide.'

Hermione entendit Donny réprimer un rire derrière elle.

'Ce n'est pas gentil, mon chéri. Les deux petites filles sont vraiment, vraiment gentilles,' dit Hermione. 'Les deux garçons aussi.'

Zane haussa les épaules et la suivit dans la pièce. Sa main était tellement petite dans la sienne. Tous les jours, elle travaillait avec de jeunes enfants, mais Zane semblait différent. Elle ressentait quelque chose pour le bambin. Son père l'aimait intensément, ce qui était évident, mais le petit garçon avait encore un air d'insécurité sur le visage. Comme si, peut-être, il avait été rejeté …

Malgré celui qui l'avait conçu, il avait l'air d'un enfant vraiment doux. Peut-être qu'il n'était pas de Malefoy. Qui aurait pensé que la fouine aurait créé un aussi innocent petit ange ?

'Je suis désolé', dit Zane à voix basse alors qu'elle lui montrait où étaient les pastels.

'Pour quoi ?' demanda Hermione.

'J'ai dit que les filles étaient stupide,' dit Zane, ses yeux grands ouverts de son regard d'enfant. 'C'est méchant et papa dit que je devrais être méchant avec personne.'

'Ton père t'a dit ça ?' demanda Hermione, surprise au-delà des mots.

Zane acquiesça. 'Tu es une fille et tu n'es pas stupide. Tu es gentille.'

Hermione sourit et tapota gentiment sa tête alors qu'ils disposaient les papiers et parchemins. 'Je pense que tu es gentil aussi, Zane.'

Zane fit un sourire radieux et frotta la montre attachée à son poignet. Il allait beaucoup aimé cette Miss Hernime. Elle était gentille et lui faisait de jolis sourires. Son prénom était dur à dire, mais ça n'importait pas.

Peut-être qu'aller à l'école ne serait pas aussi mauvais …

* * *

**Ok there !!! Deuxieme chapitre uploaded ! Qu'en avez-vous pense ?**

**Je viens de relire le chapitre avant de le poster et donc de corriger les petites fautes qui s'y etait glissees. Comme je suis avec un clavier qwerty maintenant mais que j'avais traduis l'histoire avant de quitter la France avec un azerty, il se peut qu'il y ait des mots auxquels il manque des accents. Desolee d'avance ! Oh, aussi ! Vous avez pu remarquer le petit interet d'avoir souligner le cote 'francais' des mots du chapitre precedent =). Et les legeres fautes grammaticales qui prennent place dans les phrases de Zane sont bien entendu voulues. Il a quatre ans alors j'imagine que son vocabulaire n'est pas parfait. Meme etant un Malefoy ^^.**

**Ce chapitre n'est pas le plus excitant de tous, mais bon, ce n'est que le deuxieme, et il faut bien implanter les faits a l'histoire !**

**Pour ceux qui lisent egalement en anglais, je viens de finir Love, Lust and Draco Malfoy. Une tres bonne histoire dont je suis entrain de lire la suite. Alors si interesses ....**

**Sinon j'espere que vous avez tous passe de joyeuse fetes et je vous souhaite une _Bonne Annee 2o1o_ !**

**Cally x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour communaute FanFiction! Je n'arrive pas a croire que deux semaines se sont deja ecoulees depuis ma derniere update. J'espere ne pas vous avoir trop fait attendre pour mettre cette suite en ligne. N'attendons pas davantage, bonne lecture a tous & on se revoit a la fin du chapitre! =D**

- - - -

_Chapitre Trois : Disfonctionnement entre Toi et Moi._

oOo

Drago regarda la maquette sur son bureau et de frustration, passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Ca ne fonctionnait simplement pas. Les lignes ne voulaient pas s'ajuster les unes avec les autres comme elles étaient supposées le faire. Cela semblait si facile dans sa tête, mais dès qu'il eut posé son crayon sur le papier, les mesures ne s'accordaient plus et il était bloqué avec un bâtiment dont il manquait le sous-bassement.

C'était assez pour rendre son homme fou.

'Si tu ajoutes deux autres mètres aux fondations sud puis allonges le toit jusqu'à ce qu'il se chevauche, il te sera alors possible d'avoir la quantité suffisante de sous-bassement,' dit Roger, qui regardait par-dessus l'épaule de Drago.

Drago ricana et se tourna vers l'énervant intrus qui était sensé travailler _pour_ Drago et pas l'inverse.

'Si j'allonge le toit, alors il n'y aura rien pour le faire tenir. Aucun support. Il faudrait que je place une poutre au milieu de ce foutu bâtiment. Tu dois réfléchir en pensant vraiment la construction, pas uniquement sur papier,' dit Drago, rappelant ainsi parfaitement à Roger pourquoi Drago était en charge de l'Entreprise de Magitecture Zee.

Roger haussa les épaules et retourna à sa propre table de travail. 'J'ai fini la structure de cette bibliothèque et j'ai envoyé les dessins à la photocopieuse.'

Drago acquiesça et enroula le parchemin sur lequel il avait travaillé ces deux dernières heures. 'Je veux que tu vérifies que l'équipe Asymptote est toujours sur le coup de la nouvelle serre de Poudlard. Si nous perdons ce contrat, ils peuvent dire bye-bye à leur paye à la fin du mois,' dit Drago.

Roger haussa un sourcil et se leva rapidement de derrière son bureau, pour aller délivrer le message dans les autres salles des Magitecteurs. .

Cela avait été le job de Drago depuis qu'il eut passé ses Examens d'Aptitude de Magitecture, l'année avant la naissance de Zane. Les Magitecteurs étaient différents des architectes moldus en ce qu'ils conçoivent des bâtiments et des maisons capables de résister aux forces magiques et aux énergies sans s'effondrer, prendre feu après des sorts mal exécutés, ou laisser qui que ce soit de nom magique se rendre compte de ce qu'il se passe à l'intérieur.

C'était un travail d'élite que peu de personnes envisagent parce que cela demande du temps, du talent pour les maquettes, l'étude de l'Arithmancie, des Mathématiques, de la Physique et de l'Histoire. Presque tous ceux qui travaillaient pour Drago dans les bureaux de Londres et de Besançon étaient certaines des plus intelligentes personnes diplômées des écoles du monde magique. En dépit de ce qu'une bêcheuse de née-moldue pouvait dire, Drago était l'une de ces personnes. En fait, comme mentionné plus tôt, il était leur leader, leur capitaine, leur Big Kahuna.

Il jeta un œil à l'horloge accrochée au dessus de la porte, constatant qu'il était presque cinq heures. Avec un dernier soupir frustré à l'encontre du micmac de maquettes et de parchemins qui surplombaient son bureau, il attrapa manteau et baguette et quitta son bureau.

Quelques paroles furent échangées avec Roger, son adjoint, pour être sûr que les autres employés avaient noté dans leurs agendas les exigences de la semaine. Il quitta les très chics bureaux des Docklands, un premier centre d'affaire de l'Est de Londres qui cachait étonnamment une petite communauté magique d'affaire inconnue des moldus.

Le chemin jusque Près-au-Lard était relativement court, puisque la plupart des communautés magiques se croisaient les unes les autres, et avant de s'en rendre compte, Drago était face à l'école.

Il y entra et y trouva l'autre professeur (il ne se souvenait pas de son nom) assise dans l'entrée, derrière le bureau. Elle leva les yeux lorsqu'il entra et lui lança un sourit étincelant.

'Mr Malefoy !', chanta-t-elle, reposant le magazine de Quidditch qu'elle était entrain de lire. Olivier Dubois en faisait la couverture.

'Bonjour, Miss … '

'Donny. Simplement Donny,' l'interrompit-elle avant qu'il n'ait une chance de montrer qu'il avait oublié son prénom.

'Ok alors, bonjour, simplement Donny', répondit-il.

Donny rit et lui fit signe de prendre un siège. 'Les enfants arrivent. Les bouts de choux sortent plus tard que les plus vieux.'

Drago acquiesça. 'Vous êtes fan de Quidditch ?'

Donny regarda le magazine qu'elle tenait. 'On peut dire ça. Bien que, je pense que je suis surtout fan des joueurs de Quidditch plutôt que du Quidditch.'

'Ah, je vois,' sourit Drago. 'Je suis allée à l'école avec le type qui fait la couverture.'

Les yeux de Donny s'ouvrirent en grand. 'Vous êtes allé à Poudlard ?'

'Oui, mais nous n'étions pas amis. Nous étions dans deux différentes maisons,' expliqua-t-il.

'Alors cela signifie que vous êtes allé à l'école avec Hermione,' en conclut Donny. 'Vous étiez amis ?'

'Merci mon Dieu, non,' fit la voix d'Hermione dans le dos de Drago.

Il se leva de sa chaise, une expression dure sur le visage. 'Je remercie les étoiles tous les soirs de n'avoir pas eu le déplaisir de devenir ton ami, Granger. Je compatie avec la Belette et Pot-Potter, vraiment.'

'Sûrement pas autant que je ne compatie avec le babouin et le gorille qui ne te quittaient jamais. Oh, sans oublier l'horrible garce qui selon les rumeurs, était ta petite amie. C'est avec elle que je compatie le plus.'

Drago lui lança un regard noir. Comment ose-t-elle mentionner Pansy et faire remonter cette nausée qu'il avait constamment lorsqu'on parlait d'elle ? Qu'elles brûlent toutes les deux en enfer.

'Je compatirais également avec n'importe quelle imbécile qui ait eu la malchance d'être un jour ta petit amie, sauf que je ne peux compatir avec quelqu'un qui n'existe pas.'

Donny les jaugea tous les deux, l'un après l'autre. Elle grogna. 'Personne ne compatie avec moi, qui suis obligée d'écouter ça ?'

'Papa !' Zane sortit de la salle de classe comme un boulet de canon, courant à pleine vitesse vers son père.

Drago ne sentit même pas ce masque de haine quitter son visage et un immense sourire en prendre la place. Il n'avait jamais été éloigné de son fils aussi longtemps. Il attrapa Zane par les aisselles et le serra fort contre lui, l'embrassant sur les joues en même temps.

'Tu es venu pile à la bonne heure !' dit Zane, pointant la montre à son poignet.

'Je t'avais dit que je serais là à cinq heures,' dit Drago.

'J'ai un nouveau meilleur ami, ami, papa,' dit Zane tout excité.

'Un _nouveau_ meilleur ami ? Déjà ?', demanda Drago pendant qu'il signait la fiche d'entrée et de sortie.

'Oui. Il s'appelle Wolfgang mais tout le monde l'appel Wolf. C'est drôle non, papa ? Il s'appelle comme l'animal !' expliqua Zane.

'C'est super, Z. Je savais que tu t'amuserais aujourd'hui,' dit Drago.

Il intercepta le sourire moqueur de l'autre stupide sorcière, d'une manière très _très_ énervante.

'Quoi ?' demanda-t-il à moitié gentiment pour que Zane ne puisse pas capter le degout mutuel qui s'échappait d'eux deux.

'Zane, chéri, te rappelles-tu le nom de famille de Wolf ?' demanda Hermione.

Zane fit que non.

'C'est Lupin,' dit-elle, réussissant à grand peine à cacher sa jubilation alors que Drago masquait rapidement son regard choqué.

'Ouais, c'est ça son nom,' acquiesça Zane.

Drago rendit son sourire à Hermione. 'Bien évidemment qu'ils sont amis. Je ne me trompe pas en affirmant que Nymphadora Tonks est la mère de Wolfgang ?'

Hermione fronça les sourcils, se demandant pourquoi Drago ne protestait pas cette amitié entre son fils et celui d'un loup-garou. 'Oui, en effet.'

'Zane, ne savais-tu pas que Wolf est ton cousin ?' dit Drago, la jubilation se lisant maintenant sur _ses_ traits.

'Mon cousin ?! Waouh !' dit Zane. 'J'ai jamais eu de cousin avant !'

Hermione jura intérieurement. Comment avait-elle pu oublier que Drago et Tonks étaient cousins, ce qui faisait de Zane et Wolf des cousins par alliance ? Foutu Malefoy.

'Alors tu n'as aucun problème avec leur amitié ? Spécialement en sachant qui sont les parents de Wolf ?' demanda innocemment Hermione.

'Aucun problème du tout. La famille c'est la famille,' répondit Drago, l'air suffisant, sachant qu'il avait gâché ses espoirs de faire réapparaitre son ancien Lui, plein de préjugés. 'Zane peut être ami avec qui il veut.'

Hermione pinça les lèvres. 'Merveilleux. On se voit demain, Zane.'

'Au revoir, Miss Her-mi-one', dit-il lentement pour être sûr de le dire proprement.

Hermione se sentit sourire et envoya un au revoir de la main au petit garçon.

Elle regardait l'homme le plus énervant du monde enfin partir, son fils lui faisant toujours au revoir de la main. Elle s'écrasa dans la chaise vide derrière elle et se passa une main sur le visage.

'Ca, c'était bizarre,' dit Donny, tournant les pages de son magazine de Quidditch. 'C'était comme si vous deux vous étiez détesté à la seconde où vous vous êtes vus.'

'Haine est encore un bien faible mot pour décrire ce que je ressens envers cet homme,' grogna Hermione.

Donny déplia le poster central d'Olivier Dubois portant son uniforme d'entraînement, c'est-à-dire un jogging et pas de tee-shirt. 'Que Dieu ait pitié de ma pauvre âme dépravée. Cet homme est magnifique.'

Hermione soupira et s'enfonça plus loin dans sa chaise. 'Il m'a faite passer pour une imbécile.'

'Qui ? Olivier ?' demanda Donny, incapable de détacher ses yeux de la poitrine musculeuse de la photo.

'Non. Pas Olivier, espèce de cruche. Malefoy,' dit Hermione, en ayant presque craché le dernier mot.

'Comment s'est débrouillé le beau-gosse pour te faire passer pour une idiote ?' demanda Donny, tournant la page sur une autre photo d'un Olivier sans tee-shirt.

'D'accord, premièrement … Malefoy n'est pas un beau-gosse. Deuxièmement, j'essayais de le piéger lorsqu'il a complètement foiré mon effet,' expliqua Hermione.

Donny s'arracha du magazine pour une brève seconde. 'On aurait dit que vous ne faisiez que vous chamailler.'

'Je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais tenir sans le tuer,' dit Hermione.

'Il semble inoffensif,' ajouta Donny. 'Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi vous ne vous aimez pas, tous les deux. Attends, laisse-moi deviner. Vous êtes allés à l'école ensemble, vous avez du sortir ensemble et il t'a brisé le cœur.'

Hermione fixa Donny, complètement étonnée. 'Ce n'est tellement, tellement pas ça, Don. Tu n'a pas idée à quel point tu es loin de la vérité.'

'Alors pourquoi le détestes-tu ? Il a l'air d'un type sympa, je veux dire, regarde comme il est génial avec son bout de chou, qui est adorable, en passant. Un type aussi gentil avec les enfants ne peut pas être aussi mauvais que tu le laisses entendre,' dit-elle.

'Il est le plus arrogant, le plus bourré de préjugés, narcissique, pompeux, démoniaque être humain qui est jamais foulé cette Terre. Il était tellement ridiculement méchant avec moi et mes amis lorsque nous étions à l'école. Je ne peux même pas dresser la liste de toutes les choses horribles qu'il a faites. Sans oublier, que la mort de notre Directeur était entièrement sa faute.'

'Aïe, Granger, c'était un peu bas ça, tu ne crois pas ?' fit la voix de Drago de la porte d'entrée.

Hermione se retourna en haletant et fixa l'intrus de cette conversation. 'Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?'

'Zane a oublié son pull, alors je suis revenu le chercher,' ricana Drago. 'Tu as de la chance qu'il soit dehors entrain de caresser un chat et pas ici à écouter ce que son professeur ressent vraiment à l'égard de son père. Cela aurait été psychologiquement drôle pour nous tous.'

'Excusez-là,' se dépêcha d'expliquer Donny. 'Elle a eu une longue journée.'

Drago roula des yeux et secoua la tête, se dirigeant vers la rangée de porte-manteau fixés au mur où les enfants suspendaient leurs vestes et pull-over. Il attrapa le pull bleu marine de Zane et quitta l'école sans un mot pour aucune de deux femmes.

'Mon Dieu !', Donny se mordit la lèvre.

Hermione se retourna pour faire face à Donny. 'Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas prévenue qu'il était derrière moi,'

'Je ne l'avais pas entendu !' répondit-elle.

'N'as-tu pas entendu la clochette lorsque la porte s'est ouverte ?'

'Tu criais presque, Hermione, et on ne peut entendre la cloche que du bureau,' expliqua Donny.

Hermione se gratta le front et soupira. Avant d'avoir compris ce qu'il se passait, Donny vit Hermione pratiquement courir à l'extérieur. D'un rire perplexe, elle se rassit derrière le bureau, et ouvrit le magazine. 'Oh, Olivier, si seulement tu pouvais t'extraire de ce magazine et me sauver de cette journée de fou.'

* * *

Hermione ralentit lorsqu'elle atteignit Drago et Zane qui marchaient l'un à côté de l'autre dans la rue calme de Prés-au-Lard. Drago se retourna en entendant de lourds pas derrière lui. Dire que cela avait été un choc serait un faible mot.

'Miss Hernime !' cria Zane, oubliant de ralentir son flot pour le prononcer correctement.

Hermione inspira un bon coup et regarda Drago directement. 'Je voulais simplement m'excuser.'

Il la fixa également, son visage vide de toute expression. 'Excuses non acceptées.'

Hermione rit presque. Mon Dieu, il était immature. Mais elle n'allait pas abandonner et pouvait être la grande personne. 'J'ai proféré quelques grossièretés à ton égard et j'en suis désolée.'

Drago haussa un de ses parfaits sourcils. Lui et ses traits parfaits … 'Zane, va chez Honeydukes et choisis quelques bonbons. J'arrive dans quelques instants pour les payer.'

Honeydukes, qui était à quelques pas de là où ils étaient actuellement ferait une parfaite distraction. Zane se rua dans le magasin aussi vite que ses petites jambes le lui permettaient.

A la minute où Zane fut hors du vue, Drago se retourna vers Hermione. 'Ecoute moi, Granger, et ouvres bien tes oreilles. Je me fous totalement de ce que tu penses de moi et d'à qui tu fais part de tes griefs, mais si jamais j'apprends que tu dis ces choses devant mon fils, alors je ferais fermer ton école tellement vite que tu ne t'en rendras même pas compte jusqu'à ce que je t'apporte en main propre l'avis d'expulsion.'

Hermione en aurait eu la mâchoire tombante si elle ne se retenait pas … ainsi que de gifler l'arrogant blond qui lui faisait face. 'Comment oses-tu insinuer que je serais un jour si peu professionnelle et responsable pour dire des choses désobligeantes sur toi devant ton propre fils ou de quelconque autre enfant ? Je prends vraiment soin de mes élèves et je ne rabaisserais pas les parents devant eux, peu importe que les parents en question méritent de l'être ou non.'

Drago serra les dents et les poings. 'Va te faire foutre, Granger.'

Là-dessus, il pivota sur ses talons et s'éloigna.

_Oh, mince non_ … Hermione l'attrapa par l'épaule et le força à lui faire face. 'Je te déteste. Comme c'a toujours été et sera toujours le cas. Je reprends mes excuses parce que je pensais chacun des mots que j'ai prononcés.'

Et _là-dessus_, Hermione pivote sur _ses_ talons et s'éloigna, laissant le regard noir et les injures de Drago derrière elle.

* * *

Revenue dans l'école, Hermione y trouva Tonks en discussion avec Donny. Wolf était assis sur la chaise, balançant ses jambes, attendant sa mère.

'Bonjour, Tonks,' l'accueillit Hermione, retrouvant une attitude quelque peu sociable.

'Hermione ! Comment vas-tu, ma chérie ?'

'Bien, occupée avec l'école, tout ça,' dit Hermione en prenant la chaise près de Wolf. 'Comment va Rémus ?'

'Très bien. Enfin, pas vraiment, puisque c'est la pleine lune ce soir, alors Wolf et moi allons rendre visite à ma mère,' expliqua Tonks.

'Passe-lui le bonjour de ma part,' dit Hermione.

'Maman ? Zane peut venir à la maison ce week end ?' demanda Wolf.

Tonks regarda son fils, qui la fixait d'un air interrogateur de ses grands yeux couleur de miel. Son visage en forme de cœur transpirait la pureté et la gentillesse et ses yeux l'ingéniosité, héritage du passé Maraudeur de son père.

'Qui est Zane ?' lui demanda Tonks.

'Zane est mon nouveau meilleur ami, maman,' dit Wolf. A quatre ans, il n'avait que deux mois de plus que l'héritier Malefoy. Hermione avait été attentive aux deux garçons et ils avaient prouvés être similaires en tellement de points, avec cependant quelques différences relatives à leur amitié toute fraîche.

'Ton nouveau meilleur ami ? Bien, c'est merveilleux, Wolfie. Zane peut évidemment venir dormir à la maison. Nous devons d'abord demander à sa maman et son papa, d'accord ?'

Wolf acquiesça joyeusement et continua à balancer ses jambes en chantonnant silencieusement.

Tonk se tourna vers Hermione. 'Alors, Wolf s'est fait un nouvel ami ? Je suis tellement contente, je croyais qu'il resterait timide toute sa vie. Zane est un nouvel élève ?'

Hermione se mordit la lèvre. 'Oui. En fait, c'est le petit cousin par alliance de Wolf. N'est-ce pas formidable ?'

Tonks y réfléchit pendant une minute, et fronça les sourcils. 'Vraiment ? Alors s'il est son petit cousin par alliance, cela fait de Zane mon petit cousin, ce qui veut dire que son mère ou son père est mon cousin … et je n'ai qu'un seul cousin, ce qui signifie …'

Hermione vit la lumière s'allumer dans les yeux de Tonks ; la compréhension la frappa, sa bouche s'ouvrit sous le choc. 'Malefoy a eu un enfant ?'

Hermione acquiesça. 'Il a quatre ans, tout comme Wolf, et se sont trouvés pratiquement immédiatement. Zane a fait son premier jour aujourd'hui ici et ils ont instantanément commencé à parler ensemble, à rire. Cela m'était complètement sorti de la tête qu'ils étaient de la même famille puisque le père de Zane et en fait tout le reste de sa famille ne sont pas très proche de la vôtre.'

Elle avait dit tout ça d'un ton aussi poli que possible à dessein, comme Wolf était encore dans la pièce.

Tonks haussa les épaules. 'Si Wolf apprécie le petit, alors c'est tout ce qui importe. Mais s'il embête mon fils, il se fera engueuler.'

Wolf pouffa à l'écoute de ce que sa mère venait d'employer le mot 'engueuler'.

'Oh non, pas du tout, Tonks. Zane est l'enfant le plus mignon que je connaisse et bien qu'il vienne d'une lignée de personnes franchement désagréables, il est vraiment adorable. Je suis vraiment contente que lui et Wolf se soient trouvés.'

Tonks sourit. 'Bien alors, c'est génial. Wolf va adorer avoir un cousin.'

'Zane est mon cousin ?' demanda Wolf.

Les trois femmes acquiescèrent.

'Waouh' s'exclama Wolf. 'J'ai jamais eu de cousin avant.'

Hermione était ébahie que Wolf ait dit les exacts même mots que Zane. Etrange.

'Allons-y, mon Wolfie. Il est temps d'aller rendre visite à Grand-mamy,' dit Tonks en tendant sa main à son fils. 'Dis au revoir à Miss Donny et à Miss Hermione.'

Wolf leur fit signe de la main et suivit sa mère à l'extérieur.

'C'était le dernier bout de chou,' dit Donny en sortant un dossier du bureau et y inscrivant quelques mots.

'Parfait, je suis HS,' dit Hermione, s'appuyant sur le bureau.

'Que s'est-il passé avec le beau-gosse ?' demanda Donny.

'Rien d'important,' soupira Hermione.

Donny haussa un sourcil, ne la croyant clairement pas.

'Bien, j'ai pu lui dire que je le détestais et que je pensais chaque mots que j'avais dit après qu'il ait refusé mes excuses,' dit Hermione à voix basse.

'Très professionnelle, ma biche,' rit Donny. 'Purée, il se passe quoi entre vous ? Si tu ne m'avais pas dit le contraire, j'aurais totalement pensé que vous aviez été ensemble dans le passé.'

'Je n'ai pas besoin de cette image mentale, Don. Ni maintenant, ni jamais,' grogna Hermione. 'Zane est un enfant vraiment génial et tellement intelligent ! Il n'y avait pas une question à laquelle il ne pouvait pas répondre pendant la classe et il connait déjà toutes les lettres de l'alphabet et peut également les écrire parfaitement… Mais alors je me souviens que je dois le relier à son père et je me demande comment un aussi formidable petit bout peut être le produit d'un homme aussi horrible.'

'Réponds à ça : Pourquoi est-ce que vous vous détestez autant, à la base ?'

Un nouveau soupir, parmi la tonne déjà exhalée vint d'Hermione. 'Je suppose que tout a commencé avec le fait que nous étions dans deux maisons différentes à l'école. Je veux dire, ça a l'air assez ridicule, mais c'est une sorte d'héritage pour Serpentard et Griffondor de se détester. Un très mauvais exemple de préjugés entre groupes et ça a pris des proportions encore plus importantes puisque j'étais l'une des meilleures amies d'Harry Potter et qu'en plus j'étais née-moldue.'

'Oh, c'est vrai, et Malefoy est d'une vieille famille de sang-purs. Je me souviens maintenant avoir entendu parler d'eux même si j'étais en Afrique du Sud. Ils étaient du côté de Voldemort, c'est ça ?' demanda Donny.

Hermione acquiesça. 'Ils sont devenus neutres quelques mois avant la défaite de Voldemort. Ils auraient _évidemment_ finis par prendre la voie des lâches.'

'Je ne pense pas que ce soit lâche. Ils n'ont certainement pas aidé le côté du bien, mais ils n'ont pas non plus aidé le Mage Noir. Comme s'ils avaient réalisé leurs erreurs, mais qu'ils étaient tellement impliqués dans leurs préjugés contre les Sang-Impurs qu'ils n'auraient pas pu se dévouer corps et âme au côté dont tu faisais partie pendant la guerre,' dit Donny, reprenant son attentive contemplation d'un Olivier à moitié nu.

'Merci, Professeur, c'était une formidable dissertation sur la mentalité des Malefoy', dit Hermione, taquine.

Donny sourit. 'Je suis sérieuse, Hermione. Même si je pense qu'ils étaient de parfaits idiots pour laisser quelque chose d'aussi petit que le statut social et la lignée du sang régir leur façon de voir les autres, ils ont finalement compris que c'était archaïque de penser ainsi.'

Hermione pianota sur le bureau, tournant et retournant dans sa tête les paroles de Donny. 'N'empêche, c'était un abruti. Son père était horrible, lui aussi. Toute cette famille était malveillante.'

'Très bien. Déteste-le pour l'abruti qu'il est, et pas pour ce qu'il s'est passé dans le passé.'

'C'est assez difficile d'oublier simplement le passé, Don,' soupira Hermione, encore une fois. 'Je suis fatiguée, c'est tout. Je vais rentrer. Moins je parle de Malefoy, mieux je me porte.'

'Alors, tout à l'heure, quand tu demandais au beau-gosse si ça ne lui faisait rien que son fils soit ami avec le fils d'un loup-garou, tu voulais le faire passer pour le méchant ?' demanda Donny avec un petit sourire. 'Cela ne ressemble pas à l'Hermione que je connais.'

Hermione sentit ses joues se réchauffer. 'Je suppose que je voulais voir s'il avait toujours ses préjugés et d'accord, très bien, j'admets que c'était assez immature.'

Donny gloussa et reposa son magazine. 'Je sais parfaitement ce dont tu as besoin après cette éprouvante journée.'

Hermione sourit. 'Un bon et long bain ainsi qu'un verre de vin ?'

'Nan, faire des folies de notre argent après avoir été chez Honeydukes dévaliser leur stock de chocolat étranger,' dit Donny.

'Je n'ai pas d'argent,' dit Hermione en faisant la moue. 'Ma dernière paye a été pour mon loyer, pour le loyer de l'école, les charges, un peu que je devais à Harry et il fallait réparer le système électrique de la salle de classe des plus grands. Il doit me rester 20 Gallions, qui doivent durer jusqu'à la fin du mois.'

'C'est bon, tu as fini de te plaindre ?' demanda Donny. 'C'est pour moi. Mes parents ont envoye un chèque la semaine dernière parce que j'ai accepté que ma sœur me rende visite. Elle est une vraie terreur et ils sont tellement désespérés de s'en débarrasser pour un moment qu'ils ont voulu me payer.'

Hermione rit. 'Ok, d'accord. Mais on ne dépensera pas plus que 25 Gallions chacune.'

'Mauvaise joueuse,' dit Donny en tirant la langue à Hermione. 'Si je ne t'avais pas, je serais pauvre en moins temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire.'

Elles finirent de discuter de leurs finances bancales et finalement fermèrent l'école. Toute pensée d'un idiot de sang-pur évanouie de leurs esprits … enfin, presque.

* * *

Drago regarda son fils plonger une frite dans du sirop d'érable et la manger. L'estomac des enfants étaient apparemment fait de métal.

'C'est bon, mon pote ?' demanda Drago.

Zane acquiesça joyeusement. 'Miam-miam. J'adore quand tu fais du poulet avec des frites.'

Drago sourit. 'Je ne crois pas qu'on puisse compter décongeler le poulet avec ma baguette et le mettre au four pendant vingt minutes comme faire à manger.'

'Tu es un bon cuisinier, papa,' dit Zane.

Drago ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire. Après l'horrible jour merdique qu'il avait eu, Zane avait vraiment le pouvoir de le rendre meilleur. 'Alors, dis-moi, Zane, comment était ton premier jour d'école ?'

Ses yeux s'allumèrent et il relâcha la frite qu'il tenait dans sa main alors qu'il commençait à raconter à son père ce qu'il s'était passé aujourd'hui.

'D'abord, Miss Her-mi-one a dit mon nom à toute la classe comme ça ils pouvaient tous m'appeler par mon prénom et puis on a été à nos centres …'

'Attends, qu'est-ce que sont les centres ?' demanda Drago.

'Les centres sont les centres, papa,' dit Zane.

Ah, les joies des répondes des enfants.

'Qu'est-ce que tu fais aux centres ?'

'Tu y vas et tu fais différentes choses dans les centres. Il y a un centre pour les légos et un centre pour faire comme à la maison et un centre avec un bac à sable et un centre avec des lives…'

'Livres,' le corrigea Drago.

'Oui, et il y un centre pour se déguiser et un centre où on lit des histoires,' dit Zane.

'D'accord, je comprends maintenant. Tu as choisis lequel, toi ?

'J'ai été jouer dans le centre avec le bac à sable. Comme ça j'ai rencontré Wolf qui est mon meilleur ami.'

'Comment êtes-vous devenus amis ?' demanda Drago, en prenant un morceau de son propre repas.

'Je jouais à creuser avec la pelle rouge et puis Wolf voulait creuser un trou aussi, alors il a demandé si je pouvais partager la pelle. Il a dit s'il te plait, papa, et je me rappelle que tu as dit que c'est très poli et que je dois partager, alors j'ai partagé avec lui,' radota Zane. 'Il a dit que j'aurais fait un super trou.'

'Il a dit que tu avais fait un super trou ?' demanda Drago, corrigeant furtivement la grammaire de son fils.

'Hun hun, et puis on a fait un très gros trou tout les deux avec la pelle rouge et nos mains,' expliqua Zane. 'C'était un vraiment très gros trou, papa, et on a rigolé fort parce que le trou était plus gros que nos têtes !'

Zane commença à rigoler comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus drôle du monde. 'Plus gros que nos têtes, papa !'

Drago se prit au jeu, et se trouver infecté du rire contagieux de son fils.

'Je suis content que tu te sois amusé,' dit Drago.

'Oui, papa. Miss Her-mi-one est très gentille avec moi. Elle a dit que j'étais très très intelligent et gentil.'

Drago essaya de ne pas paraitre surpris que la Reine des Garces ait des choses gentilles à dire à quelqu'un qui lui soit relié. 'Eh bien, tu es très intelligent, Zane et très gentil.'

Zane sourit et reprit son repas de frite et de sirop. Après quelques instants de silence, il regarda son père, une question dans les yeux. 'Papa, c'est quoi un beau-gosse ?'

Drago s'étouffa avec la gorgée d'eau qu'il allait avaler lorsque son fils lui posa la question. 'Quoi ? Où as-tu entendu ce mot ?'

'Miss Donny l'a dit,' répondit Zane.

Drago réalisa que l'autre professeur avait du s'étendre sur le joueur de Quidditch devant son fils. Charmant.

'Alors, euh, un beau-gosse est une personne que quelqu'un trouve attirant,' expliqua Drago.

Zane fixa son père d'un air d'incompréhension. 'Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?'

Drago se frotta le front. 'Ok, quand tu seras plus grand, tu va commencer à penser que les filles sont jolies…'

'Ew, beurk !' grimaça Zane.

Drago gloussa de l'innocence de son fils. Oh, les bons vieux jours où on ne voulait rien avoir a faire avec les filles.

'Alors, quand tu penses qu'une fille est jolie, on pourrait dire d'elle qu'elle est une beaute, et pareil quand les filles pensent que les garçons sont mignons', expliqua Drago platement.

'Oh,' dit Zane. 'Je pense que Miss Hernime est jolie. Alors, elle est une beaute ?'

Drago résista à l'envie de rire. Mon Dieu, comment pouvait-il expliquer ça à son fils sans confesser ce qu'il penser vraiment de cette fille-zilla. 'Tu peux seulement penser que quelqu'un est un beau-gosse quand tu es un adulte.'

Bien joué, Drago. Quel exploit. Cet enfant est sur la voie rapide vers un syndrome Freudien.

'Tu es un adute, papa,' dit Zane. 'Seulement les adutes connaissent les beau-gosses ? Tu penses que Miss Her-mi-one est une beaute ? Et Miss Donny ?'

Drago avait envie de pleurer. De s'enrouler sur lui-même et de pleurer. Quand est-ce que ces foutues questions cesseraient ? 'Miss Hermione et Miss Donny sont des maîtresses et les maîtresses ne peuvent pas être des beautes.'

Et le trophée de la connerie est décerné à Drago Malefoy.

'Pourquoi ?' demanda Zane.

'Parce qu'elles travaillent avec les enfants,' dit Drago. Bordel, où est-ce que ses mensonges allaient le mener ?

Zane avait l'air confus. Drago se sentait confus… et nauséeux… et fatigué.

'Est-ce que tu es un beau-gosse, papa ?' demanda Zane.

Drago rit presque, mais s'en empêcha pour ne pas blesser son fils. 'Tous les Malefoy sont des beau-gosses, Zane. C'est de connaissance commune.'

'Je suis un Malefoy ! Je suis un beau-gosse aussi, papa !' dit Zane joyeusement. 'Et mamy et papy !'

Ceci était officiellement la plus étrange conversation que Drago n'ait jamais eu avec un autre être humain. 'Sûr Z. C'est vrai. Maintenant, je pense qu'il est temps pour toi d'aller chercher ton pyjama et de te préparer pour le bain.'

Zane acquiesça, morne, sachant parfaitement qu'il était presque l'heure d'aller au lit, mais il reprit espoir aussi rapidement en pensant qu'il y avait d'abord le bain et l'histoire. Son père était le meilleur papa de tous !

* * *

Après avoir bordé son fils, Drago s'avachit sur le canapé du salon de leur tout nouvel appartement, situé à mi-chemin entre Prés-au-Lard et les Docklands, où Drago travaillaient. C'était une petite communauté magique de la haute société départagée entre les jeunes et chics couples et les vieux riches. Pas tellement comme une communauté-famille, mais l'endroit était agréable et proche de l'école de Zane et des bureaux de Drago et pas trop loin du Manoir Malefoy.

Il reposa sa tête sur l'accoudoir en cuir du canapé et étira ses longues jambes devant lui. Il était encore à moitié mouillé d'avoir donné son bain à Zane. Dès qu'il est dans la baignoire, ça devient impossible de le faire se tenir tranquille.

Ses pensées revinrent sur l'horrible journée qu'il avait passé. S'il ne pouvait réussir à améliorer le bâtiment sur lequel il travaillait, alors il aurait à déléguer le projet à Roger ou bien à quelqu'un de Parabola ou d'Asymptote. Il n'avait jamais eu à faire cela avant, mais ce projet s'avérait également plus difficile que les autres.

En plus du travail, ce qu'il s'était passé à l'école de Zane commençait à lui filer la migraine. Nom de Dieu, Granger était une nuisance. Elle avait, et à dessein, tenté de le faire passer pour un crétin, en prouvant d'une manière ou d'une autre qu'il gardait encore de vieux préjugés envers les hybrides. Certainement qu'il le lui avait montré. Elle pouvait à peine s'imaginer combien il se fichait du sang. Devenir père avait complètement revisité l'ordre de ses priorités.

D'accord, il était toujours arrogant, mais juste parce que sa famille était meilleure que la plupart, sinon de toutes. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec le sang et tout à voir avec être supérieurement intelligent et riche.

Mais alors, la stupide sorcière avait eu l'audace de venir s'excuser après avoir vomi toutes les insultes, tout ce dont il n'était pas tout à fait confiant ? Il n'admettrait pas ça même sous la torture, mais elle n'avait pas à être aussi directe. Il ne pouvait pas s'imaginer comme il se serait senti mal si Zane avait eu à entendre cette discriminante description de son père.

Oublie-la ; oublie la, elle et sa stupide opinion de toi. Elle pourrait rôtir en enfer pour ce que ça lui faisait. Que penser du fait qu'elle etait gentille avec son fils et le complimentait et ne le traitait pas mal simplement parce qu'elle détestait l'homme qui était son père ? Que penser de ses joues rougissantes lorsqu'elle s'énervait et ses yeux, en l'injuriant, qui devenaient d'une noirceur attirante lorsqu'elle le regardait ? Qu'en penser, à la fin ?

Elle était une garce, fin de l'histoire et pas besoin de l'extrapoler à autre chose que la maîtresse de son fils. Elle n'était même pas jolie ! Elle était lourde et ennuyeuse et avec une langue horriblement bien pendue. Rien en elle n'était attirant … mais alors … non, rien du tout.

Des deux, il serait la grande personne et agirait civilement envers elle lorsque Zane serait autour. Voilà, c'était établi.

* * *

Hermione finissait de ranger les nouvelles robes jaunes que Donny lui avait fait acheter, insistant sur le fait que le jaune était _très chic _et très à la mode cette saison.

En se préparant à se coucher, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir en complète harmonie avec le monde autour. Donny l'avait faite rire et faite se sentir beaucoup plus relaxée pendant leur soirée chocolat-shopping. Elle avait même tout oublié de ce démon d'homme faisant son entrée dans sa vie.

Mais elle ne s'étendrait pas sur ce sujet, pas besoin. Pas comme si elle le trouvait attirant. Il était tellement détestable qu'il était dur de se focaliser sur une autre partie de sa personnalité, sinon l'air exaspérant de sa personne. Même lorsque ses yeux gris, menaçant et froid la fixait. Même lorsqu'il se tenait droit, tellement grand qu'Hermione devait lever la tête pour le regarder, l'insulter.

Nan, une bonne nuit et une tasse de thé avant d'aller au lit étaient tout ce dont elle avait besoin. Donny avait tort. Malefoy n'était pas un beau-gosse.

Pas du tout.

Même pas un peu.

Bien qu'il l'était quand même.

Bordel !

* * *

**There we are, people! **

**- Ce que je prefere dans ce chapitre?? Zane, Zane & Zane. Je veux le meme plus tard, c'est decide ^^. Oh, j'aime beaucoup Donny aussi. Vous verez par la suite qu'elle est tres marrante et attachante. Elle fait du bien a Hermione je pense. **

**Un grand merci pour les reviews du chapitre precedent, ca me fait toujours chaud au coeur de constater de nouveaux lecteurs, de nouveaux avis! Alors n'hesitez pas, prenez 2 petites minutes et laissez une trace de votre passage encore une fois! Ca me fait vraiment plaisir de partager cette histoire avec vous.**

**Sinon, en ce moment (depuis presque 10mois en fait) je planche sur une histoire D/H evidemment (c'est le couple le plus interessant a exploiter je trouve). Bref, et ce n'est pas une histoire ni tres joyeuse, ni tres comique. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je finis toujours par faire des histoires assez noires generalement :s. Et donc vendredi soir je sais pas comment, j'ai trois histoires differentes qui me sont venues en tete, des histoires 'droles' si je peux dire. **

**1) **_Hey, tu fais quoi ce soir?_** Qui serait un genre de receuil d'OS toutes sur Drago et Hermione (ou pas, en fait) et basees sur cette simple phrase. Que ce soit avant Poudlard, apres Poudlard, qu'ils soient deja amis ou non, qu'ils soient en couples (ensemble ou pas) ou non; peu importe. Ce seraient les situations qui compteraient.  
**

**2) **_Caraibes -FUCKING- Paradise. _**Ron et Hermione sont maries et en voyage de noce dans les Caraibes. Mais il s'avere que Malefoy est la egalement, pour affaire. Et que fatalement, la moitie de l'ile sur laquelle ils sejournent lui appartient.  
**

**3) **_Drago Malefoy ou le complexe Nathan Scott. _**A la limite du Cross-Over, sauf que les personnes d'OTH ne seraient pas presents dans l'histoire. Drago est ce garcon arrogant et sur de lui -tout comme Nathan-, Hermione l'intellote. Que se passe-t-il lorsque Drago doit absolument effectuer un stage pour terminer son apprentissage sorcier des techniques de guerisons des Creatures Magiques Mythiques et qu'il se retrouve a se faire tutorer par Hermione qui, en tant qu'intello qui se respecte, a obtenu son diplome de Guerisseuse en avance des camarades de son age.**

**A vous de juger et de me dire laquelle de ces histoires serait la meilleure a exploiter !!!**

**En attendant j'espere que vous aurez passe un bon weekend -Le mien a ete ge-nia-li-ssime si vous voulez tout savoir. Mes hosts etaient absents alors j'avais la maison pour moi toute seule, et j'ai pu rentrer de soiree a 7h du mat' sans avoir peur de reveiller personne. Yeah!- & que votre semaines commence bien. **

**Cally x  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour jeunes gens! Je suis un peu en retard sur mon plan d'upload originel, mais je n'etais pas libre le week-end dernier. Excusez ces 3petits jours de plus :) M E R C I une nouvelle fois pour vos reviews chers lecteurs; et pour ceux qui sont inscrits sur le site vous remarquerez que j'ai ENFIN compris comment y repondre. On ne se moque pas, je n'etais plus habituee a ffnet lol. Pour ceux qui ne sont pas inscrits MERCIIII egalement! A chaque histoire, je regarde les stats (principalement parce que je trouve cette application vraiment cool) et je suis tres surprise des pays dans lesquels cette histoire est lue =O. C'est vraiment dingue a quel point internet ouvre le monde. Bref, parenthese geo-fanfictionnique. J'spr que vous allez bien, que vous passez de bonnes vacances (pour ceux qui y sont) ou que votre semaine ne demarre pas trop mal (pour ceux qui travaillent. Ouais ouais, y'en a). Pour ma part tout va bien, la vie est belle par ici =D . **

**Bonne lecture!  
**

- - - -

_Chapitre Quatre : Attendre le matin pour te réveiller. _

oOo

Drago aurait pu jurer qu'il était à Gringott, discutant avec un gobelin qui faisait du hula-hoop. Ou bien était-il au Manoir dansant le tango avec la gamine qui enseignait à l'école de Zane … Danny ? Denny ? Donny ? C'est ça, Donny.

Oh, non … il était à Poudlard courant autour du stade de Quidditch dans un froid mordant.

'Papa,' fit la petite voix de Zane, perçant au travers de l'étrange rêve que faisait Drago. 'Papa, debout.'

Drago ouvrit un œil, et trouva Zane debout à côté de son lit, dans son pyjama trop grand et appuyant de son doigt sur le bras de son père.

'Retourne te coucher, Zane,' geignit Drago, refermant son œil et bloquant la main de son fils, toujours sur son bras.

'Mais papa, c'est l'heure,' répondit-il. 'Le bâton de l'horloge est sur le sept.'

Drago jura violemment dans sa tête et se frotta les yeux. Il regarda l'horloge et se demanda pourquoi sa baguette ne sonnait pas pour le réveiller. Bordel de merde, il n'était que 6.59 ! Il aurait pu avoir une minute de plus ! Punaise ! Cela aurait été la plus merveilleuse minute de tout les temps … et maintenant elle avait disparu.

Quelques secondes après sa baguette posée sur sa table de nuit commença à sonner. Géant.

'Tu vois ?' dit Zane, retirant son pouce de sa bouche, une habitude que Drago trouvait ridiculement dure à erradiquer. 'C'est l'heure de se lever.'

Drago se tira sans envie du cocon encore chaud de son lit et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, laissant Zane monter dans son lit et s'y pelotonner, au chaud.

Drago finissait sa toilette matinale : toilettes, douche, rasage, brossage des dents, etc. Il retourna dans sa chambre pour y trouver un Zane endormi. Typique. Drago se pencha sur le lit et embrassa son fils sur le front.

Zane cligna des yeux. Il sourit et cacha son pouce humide sous les oreillers. 'C'est l'heure, papa.'

Zane escalada les couvertures, descendit du lit et courut vers sa chambre de l'autre côté du couloir. Drago alla préparer le petit déjeuner : des céréales colorées et sucrées avec du lait. Pas le plus sain, mais pff … il avait perdu une minute de sommeil. Il allait avoir besoin de sucre.

Ils s'en allèrent tous les deux pour l'école une fois Zane rendu présentable. Zane semblait presque glisser ce matin, contrairement à son attitude de limace trainante du matin précédent.

'Je vais montrer ma bille de feu à Wolf,' bavarda Zane. 'Je l'ai apporté avec moi, dans mon sac.'

'Ne la perds pas,' dit Drago. 'C'est un cadeau de mamy.'

'Je la perdrais jamais, papa,' dit Zane avec de grands yeux. _Quelle idée, comment papa ose-t-il dire une telle chose ?_

'Tu va être mignon aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ?' demanda Drago.

'Oui', répondit Zane automatiquement.

'Et pas de pouce.'

Zane resta silencieux à cette accusation.

'C'est une attitude dégoûtante, Z. Tu as quatre ans et tu es un grand garçon. Les grands garçons ne sucent _pas_ leur pouces.'

_Ok, p'pa … j'ai capté. Crotte. Sucer le pouce égale pas bien. Compris. Ecouterais-je … ? Grrr non._

'Je viendrais te chercher à cinq heures aujourd'hui.'

'A midi, on va avoir des macaronis à la sauce tomate, papa,' expliqua Zane.

'J'apprécie de savoir que mon argent est dépensé à ta convenance,' marmotta Drago.

'Quoi ?'

'Rien, Z.'

Ils atteignirent la porte de l'endroit où l'autre malfaisante pétasse corrompait … euh, enseignait.

Deux autres parents et trois élèves étaient déjà dans l'entrée. Drago devait vérifier de ne pas être trop agressif en approchant Granger. Oh, mais attendez, quelque chose pour tester son humeur bizarroïde (due à sa minute de sommeil perdue).

'Wolf !' s'écria Zane, en s'élançant vers le petit garçon qui tenait la main de sa mère.

Les deux garçons se prirent dans les bras et Drago essaya de penser à l'âge approprié auquel les garçons devraient arrêter ça. Cinq ans ? C'est ça. Laissons les gamins faire des câlins et a cinq ans, plus de câlins entre garçons. Seulement entre père et fils, grand-père et petit-fils (bien que Lucius n'était pas vraiment un fan de câlins), et rien d'autre.

'M'man ! C'est Zane !' dit Wolf tout excité, à la femme avec la natte jaune brillant.

'Les cheveux de ta maman sont la même couleur que le pipi !' dit Zane en guise de présentation.

Drago dut se mordre bien fort pour réprimer son rire et sa grimace. _Merci de faire montre de mes talents de parent, Zane. Je te remercie._

'Zane, ce n'est pas très gentil,' l'apostropha rapidement Drago. 'Excuse-toi.'

'Mais c'est zaune comme le pipi, papa,' se défendit Zane.

'Je m'en fiche, Z. Dis pardon,' dit Drago tout en signant la fiche d'arrivée.

'Désolé,' dit doucement Zane. 'J'aime tes cheveux. C'est zaune comme … la moutarde.'

'Merci, Zane,' dit Tonks, s'étouffant de rire. Le petit tenait son manque de tact de la famille Black, c'était certain. Ils avaient tous une facheuse tendance a parler avant de penser.

Elle regarda Drago et lui tendit sa main. 'Bonjour Drago. Ca fait longtemps.'

'Nymphadora,' dit Drago poliment, lui serrant la main. 'Je voudrais me faire pardonner également pour le commentaire de Zane. Il ne parle pas ainsi d'ordinaire, sachant qu'une fessée ne serait pas très loin.'

Zane attrapa l'arrière de son pantalon, horrifié. 'J'ai dit pardon, papa.'

'Ca va,' dit Tonks joyeuse. 'Rien ne prévaut l'honnêteté, n'est-ce pas les garçons ?'

Les deux garçons acquiescèrent et se dirigèrent vers la salle de classe d'où Hermione sortait.

Elle regarda les deux cousins et sourit à Tonks. 'Je suis contente que vous vous parliez tout les deux parce qu'il semblerait qu'à partir de maintenant ces garçons vont être inséparables.'

'Tu es toute jolie aujourd'hui, Hermione,' dit Tonks.

Elle parlait des robes rose pâle qu'Hermione portait, totalement opposées aux robes grises, bleus marines et noires qu'elle portait en général pour enseigner. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux en un chignon coiffé-décoiffé, exposant sa nuque et accentuant l'air féminin de son visage.

'Merci, Tonks,' dit Hermione, une légère rougeur lui montant aux joues. 'Donny m'a fait promettre de m'éclairer un peu. Elle a dit que j'avais l'air d'un croque-mort avant.'

Tonks rit à ce commentaire. 'Bien, ça te va très bien, ma belle. Il faut que j'y aille. Kingsley aura ma peau si j'arrive encore en retard. A plus, amigos.'

Elle sortit de l'école, laissant Drago et Hermione se débrouiller de l'épaisse tension et de la pression sociale qui les entouraient.

_Bordel, pourquoi ne suis-je pas partie à l'instant même où j'ai déposé Zane ? Putain ,c'est dingue !C'est la dernière fois que je reste plus d'une minute en la présence de cette pétasse. Ok, dis quelque chose, vite. _

'Elle a raison, ca te va bien,' dit-il.

_PUTAIN ! Qu'est-ce qui va de traviole chez moi ? Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a fait rester, merde ? Plus de Sugary Hyper Puffs le matin pour toi, Drago. Jette cette foutue boite en rentrant chez toi._

'Hum, merci', dit Hermione lentement.

'Je serais de retour à cinq heures pour récupérer Zane.'

'Ok, il sera là,' plaisanta-t-elle.

Hermione se gifla intérieurement. _'Il sera là ?' Sans déconner ? Evidemment qu'il sera là. Il a quatre ans, tu veux qu'il soit où ? Arrête d'essayer de faire de l'esprit et fait ton travail._

Drago acquiesça et quitta rapidement l'école, passant sa main dans ses cheveux. Quel début fantastique pour cette fantastique journée. Si seulement il avait dormi une minute de plus …

* * *

Sa journée de travail fut morne, remplie d'employés barbant, il etait passé à deux doigts de la catastrophe en perdant presque deux contrats, et des accès de frustration effrénée. L'un dans l'autre, une bonne journée.

Sa première bouffée d'air en quittant le bureau fut comme une clé enfermant son stress à double tours dans un tiroir de son cerveau. Il marchait lentement sur le trottoir, laissant son esprit se reposer de toutes les inquiétudes et les ennuis de la journée, jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par simplement apprécier le vent soufflant sur sa peau et le rythme hypnotique d'une bonne marche.

Avant de s'en rendre compte, il se trouvait devant l'école, revivifié et prêt pour ce que la vie allait lui mettre dans les pattes, que ce soit le babillement de son fils ou la haine de cette née-moldue de professeur.

'Mes salutations, Mr Malefoy,' dit Donny de l'autre pièce, les pieds sur le bureau et le visage caché derrière un livre, ne portant bizarrement pas sur Olivier Dubois.

'Hum, salut,' répondit-il, peu sûr de savoir quoi dire de cette forme de salutation.

'Comment était votre journée ?' demanda-t-elle assez conventionnelle, le nez toujours fourré dans le livre.

'Comme d'habitude,' répondit-il, se dirigeant automatiquement vers la feuille de sortie. 'Et la vôtre ?'

'Un élève m'a vomi dessus et je me suis cognée l'orteil sur le coin de la porte,' dit-elle. 'Mais rien de comparable à la journée d'Hermione.'

Drago acquiesça poliment, sachant parfaitement qu'elle s'attendait à ce qu'il lui demandât ce qui avait rendu la journée d'Hermione plus drôle que la sienne. Il ne le fit pas, parce qu'il en avait franchement rien à faire.

'Saviez-vous que le dernier moyen de rendre un mec fou de vous est de focaliser toute votre attention sur lui et de faire en sorte qu'il se rende compte qu'il est le centre de votre attention ?' demanda-t-elle, levant enfin les yeux du livre.

'La prochaine fois que je veux qu'un mec tombe amoureux de moi, je m'en souviendrais,' dit Drago en gardant un visage impassible. 'Si seulement je l'avais su avant…'

Donny éclata de rire. 'Je suis entrain de lire un livre sur les meilleurs moyens de rendre un homme amoureux de vous. J'ai besoin de toutes les informations que je peux trouver si je veux un jour me taper Woodie.'

'Woodie ?'

'Olivier Dubois. Je lui ai donné un surnom. C'est comme ça que je l'appellerais lorsqu'on sera mariés,' répondit-elle comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente du monde.

'Est-ce qu'il sait que vous allez vous marier tous les deux ?'

'Bien sûr que non,' dit-elle avec un mouvement de la main. 'Mais il le saura à la seconde où il me rencontrera. Ce sera le coup de foudre, à moins qu'il ait quelque chose contre les professeurs mal fagotée et mal foutue… alors on aura peut-être à travailler un petit peu sur la partie 'amour'.'

Drago fronça les sourcils. 'Vous n'êtes pas mal habillée et mal foutue.'

'Vous pensez ?' demanda-t-elle, se regardant de haut en bas. Elle était évidemment désespérée, parce qu'elle avait le corps d'une petite fée, petite et mince.

'Oui, Je pense vraiment que vous n'êtes aucune de ces deux choses,' répondit-il. 'Bon, quand les petits sont-ils supposés être libérés ? Il est presque cinq heures dix.'

Donny regarda l'horloge derrière elle. 'Je croyais que les bouts de choux étaient déjà partis. Je sais que Wolf est parti ainsi qu'Angie et Carter. Mais si vous êtes venu pour récupérer Zane c'est que ce n'est apparemment pas le cas …'

Drago ne put empêcher la pointe d'inquiétude qui sortait les griffes à l'intérieur de lui. Il était arrivé à exactement cinq heure, alors où était Zane ?

'Oh, les voilà,' dit Donny en voyant Hermione et Zane sortir de la salle de classe.

Zane courut dans les bras de son père et lui enserra le cou, restant inhabituellement silencieux. D'ordinaire, il n'arrêtait pas de bavarder.

'Tout va bien ?' demanda Drago à Hermione, frottant le dos de son fils.

Hermione joignit ses mains et degagea une mèche de cheveux de devant son visage. 'Nous avons eu un petit accident.'

La pointe d'inquiétude grandît en une peine colossale. 'Que s'est-il passé ?' dit Drago. 'Zane s'est fait mal ?'

Hermione secoua la tête. 'Zane a fait de la magie involontaire.'

'Quelqu'un a été blessé ?'

'Non. Mais Zane a eu très peur et je pense que c'était la première fois qu'il faisait de la magie.'

'Il en a déjà fait avant,' soupira Drago. 'Il était en colère et il a fait claquer la porte et cela l'a terrifié.'

'Bien, je ne pense pas qu'il était en colère cette fois-ci, mais il a fait s'effondrer le bureau,' dit Hermione avec un choya d'inquiétude dans les yeux.

'Z ? Tu vas bien ?' demanda Drago à voix basse.

Zane secoua la tête, enfouissant son visage plus profondément dans l'épaule de son père.

'Oh mon cœur, ce n'est rien. Je te l'ai dit, le bureau est complètement réparé,' dit Hermione, s'approchant du petit garçon dans les bras de son père. 'Personne n'a été blessé et tu n'a rien détruit.'

'J'ai cassé le bureau, papa,' fit la voix de Zane, tremblante.

'Zane, tout va bien,' dit Hermione une nouvelle fois. Elle lui tapota le dos et dégagea ses cheveux de sur son front. 'J'ai tout réparé et tout est comme avant maintenant. Tu n'as rien fait de mal.'

Zane releva les yeux et les fit voyager entre son père et Hermione. 'Je ne vais pas avoir de problèmes ?'

Drago secoua la tête. 'Non, Z. Tu ne seras jamais puni pour une chose sur laquelle tu n'as pas de contrôle.'

'J'étais juste entrain de penser à un bureau qui se cassait, papa et c'est arrivé ! Je ne voulais pas que mon bureau se casse mais c'est juste arrivé et Angie a crié !'

'Oui, cette Angie est une petite morveuse …' marmonna Donny. 'Crier c'est comme une deuxième langue pour elle.'

'Donny !' l'enguirlanda Hermione. 'Pas devant d'autres élèves.'

Donny haussa les épaules et retourna à son livre.

Drago se dirigea vers les portes manteaux et récupéra celui de Zane, ainsi que son sac. 'Dis merci à Miss Hermione pour avoir réparé le bureau,' dit-il à Zane.

'Merci' dit Zane.

Il remit ensuite sa tête dans l'épaule de son père et prit son pouce.

'Mr Malefoy, pourrais-je vous parler quelques instant ?' demanda Hermione, allant prendre un trousseau de clés dans le bureau auquel Donny était assise.

Drago retint un soupir et acquiesça.

'Donny peut surveiller Zane,' dit Hermione. 'Je veux juste vous faire part de quelque chose.'

Elle le guida dans l'arrière bureau et se positionna de sorte à ce qu'il prenne un siège en fasse d'elle. Drago s'assit et attendit qu'elle commence à parler pour pouvoir partir d'ici. Aucune importance d'à quel point il essayait d'éviter sa présence, il y avait apparemment toujours une raison qui les forçaient à se parler. Cela mit à mal son dernier semblant de calme.

'Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins,' commença Hermione. 'Je veux que tu saches que l'expérience qu'a vécue Zane est parfaitement normale. Il est à l'âge où les enfants possédant des pouvoirs magiques se mettent à les apprivoiser et il est crucial qu'ils sachent les contrôler.'

'Je sais,' dit simplement Drago, déjà ennuyé du discourt.

'C'est un garçon extraordinaire jusqu'à maintenant, il est le premier enfant à avoir montré ses capacités magiques dans son groupe à l'école. Je veux que tu saches que j'ai étudié la magie chez les plus jeunes intensément et que tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter du contrôle qu'il aura dessus, parce que je m'occuperais personnellement à ce qu'il le travaille.'

'Ok, merci,' dit-il et se leva.

'Une dernière chose,' dit-elle rapidement. 'Si tu veux que Zane arrête de sucer son pouce, je te conseille d'utiliser du jalapeno dilué.'

La main sur la poignée, il se retourna lentement pour regarder la folle. 'Excuse-moi ?'

'Coupe un jalapeno et met les morceaux dans une coupe d'eau. Trouve un moyen de lui faire tremper son pouce dedans et il finira par arrêter de le sucer lorsqu'il réalisera que ca lui est devenu désagreable de le faire.'

'Ca a l'air cruel,' répondit-il. 'Je ne ferais jamais de mal intentionnellement à mon fils. Il finira par oublier cette habitude. Merci du conseil, mais non merci.'

'Il ne va pas s'en débarrasser,' dit-elle avec une pointe d'irritation. 'Ne sois pas si borné. Il a besoin d'être pris en charge pour arrêter cela ou bien ça continuera.'

'Je ne vais pas faire ça à mon fils.'

'Ca ne lui fera aucun mal. C'est du jalapeno _dilué,_ pas du poivre habanero de la péninsule du Yucatan. C'est suffisant pour rendre le fait de sucer son pouce dérangeant.'

'Tu es malade.'

'Tu es un idiot obstiné.'

'C'est tout ou bien as-tu d'autres perles de sagesse que tu voudrais me balancer ? Devrais-je lui filer un point dans la tronche la prochaine fois qu'il dit un gros mot ou préfères-tu que je mette un coup de pied bien placé s'il fait pipi au lit ?'

Hermione secoua la tête d'exaspération ? 'Bien, j'm'en fiche. J'essaye juste d'aider. Mes efforts sont apparemment vain avec un père tel que toi.'

Les yeux de Drago virèrent au glacial et Hermione pouvait en fait sentir la température de la pièce chuter. Elle regretta instantanément ses paroles et aurait voulu les voir retourner dans sa stupide, stupide bouche.

'Je suis désolée, c'était vraiment désobligeant de ma part…'

'Salut, je m'appelle Hermione Granger et je dis des choses incroyablement blessantes avant d'aller m'excuser comme si ça changeait quoi que ce soit. Va te faire foutre, oh attends, je suis désolé, c'était vulgaire. Espèce d'horrible garce, oups, je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas du dire ça. Je te déteste et aimerais que tu ne sois pas celle qui enseigne à mon fils ainsi je pourrais lui dire quelle détestable personne tu es vraiment, nan, désolée pour ça aussi. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire,' dit Drago d'un ton menaçant et insultant.

Hermione serrant les poings. 'Tu n'es pas non plus un model de vertu et de moralité, Malefoy. Il me semble me rappeler les innombrables fois où tu utilisais les pires mots et insultes comme si tu étais né avec. Tu m'insultais moi et mes amis et tu menaçais nos familles et tu nous faisais te détester de tout ce que nous possédions.'

La mâchoire de Drago se crispa et ses yeux se rétrécirent en la regardant.

'Je n'ai jamais détesté qui que ce soit jusqu'à ce que je te rencontre,' continua-t-elle, la méchanceté suintant de ses mots. 'Tu es celui qui m'a montré ce que c'était que de haïr, d'injurier quelqu'un de tout mon être ! Je te haïssais tellement et c'est toujours le cas. Alors n'ose même pas venir ici et prétendre que je suis un genre d'être maléfique fait pour blesser tes sentiments. Sois un homme et insulte moi, de la même façon que tu le faisais lorsque nous étions à l'école.'

'Je suis content que nous tombions d'accord sur quelque chose,' cracha Drago.

'Sur quoi ?'

'Tu me détestes et je te déteste. C'est un match fait dans les ardents petits trous de l'enfer,' dit-il puis il quitta la pièce, claquant la porte derrière lui.

Hermione ressentit le besoin de hurler pour se libérer mais fit les cents pas dans son bureau à la place, inspirant et expirant bruyamment pour contrôler sa rage.

Je ne suis pas sûre que je pourrais faire avec lui tous les jours … Ca va me rendre folle.

'Hermione ?' fit la voix de Donny de l'autre côté de la porte.

Hermione l'autorisa à entrer et Donny penetra lentement dans la pièce. Elle s'assit devant le bureau et regarda Hermione s'arrêter.

'Mr Malefoy avait vraiment l'air fou de rage lorsqu'il est parti,' dit-elle.

'Nous nous sommes légèrement disputés.'

'Par légèrement disputés, tu veux dire une dispute explosive que je pouvais entendre à l'autre bout de l'école ?'

Hermione pâlit. 'Oh, mon Dieu, Zane a entendu ?'

Donny secoua la tête. 'J'ai placé un sort insonorisant sur lui lorsque vous êtes tous les deux entrés dans le bureau. C'est vraiment triste mais je savais que vous alliez vous disputer.'

Hermione se laissa tomber dans la chaise derrière le bureau et posa sa tête dessus. 'C'est incroyable a quel point je le déteste.'

'Souviens toi, ma belle, de ne pas laisser tes relations avec les parents affecter ta vie. Oublie simplement qu'il existe. Il ne mérite pas que tu te mettes dans de tels états.'

'Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Je ne peux simplement pas faire comme si ses mots ne m'affectaient pas. Je n'aime pas me battre avec qui que ce soit, Don. Ce n'est pas quelque chose qui me plait et je hais le fait que Zane vienne d'un horrible homme tel que lui.'

'Je doute que Zane partage ton opinion.'

Hermione grogna et se frotta les tempes. 'Ouais, je sais. Cet enfoiré est clairement un père génial pour Zane et encore je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment il passe de Super-Papa à une Tête de Cul Mutante Démoniaque.'

'Tête de Cul Mutante Démoniaque … joli,' rit Donny.

Hermione sentit un sourire se former sur ses lèvres. 'Tu as raison. Il n'y a pas de raison que je m'énerve autant à cause de lui. Allons prendre à diner et se poser chez Ron. J'ai entendu qu'il recevait le reste de l'équipe pour boire un coup.'

'Oooh, des joueurs de Quidditch après une dure journée, miam, je te suis totalement,' dit-elle, rêveuse. 'Bien que personne chez les Cannons n'arrive à la cheville d'Olivier, mais un petit flirt par ci par-là est exactement ce dont nous avons besoin.'

'Punaise, maintenant je souhaiterais simplement ne pas avoir dit ça. J'ai juste envie de revoir Harry et Ron. Tu vas me faire flirter avec l'équipe, n'est-ce pas ?'

'Ho ! tu as besoin d'un homme, poupée. Un homme que tu puisses ramener chez toi et que tu puisses sauter jusqu'à ce que tous tes problèmes s'envolent,' dit-elle.

Hermione ne put retenir un petit rire de franchir ses lèvres. 'Tu es une vraie poète, Don.'

Donny sourit timidement et fit un clin d'œil. 'Ouais, maintenant allons-y. Je suis affamée, célibataire et prête à me frotter aux mâles.'

'Donny !' rit Hermione.

'Je plaisante !' chantonna-t-elle. 'Bon, lève tes fesses de cette chaise qu'on puisse y aller. Ces joueurs de Quidditch ne vont pas flirter entre eux … à moins qu'ils donnent là-dedans, et je suis presque sûre que j'ai lu dans le numéro de 'Queer Quidditch ' de la semaine dernière que l'attrapeur des Cannons faisait les yeux doux à Rodney Blue, le nouveau poursuiveur.'

'Pourquoi lisais-tu 'Queer Quidditch' ?'

'Je dois être sûre qu'ils ne trainent pas Woodie dans la boue ou qu'ils ne répandent pas des rumeurs sur sa sexualité,' expliqua Donny.

Hermione secoua la tête d'étonnement et suivit Donny en dehors du bureau après avoir vérifié quelques dernières choses et fermer les portes. Elle n'allait pas s'ennuyer ce soir, c'était certain.

* * *

'Tu es énervé contre moi, papa ?' demanda Zane à Drago sur le chemin de la maison, sa petite main dans celle plus grande de son père.

Drago était tellement pris dans ses pensées, dans sa haine contre Hermione qu'il avait à peine entendu la question de son fils. 'Quoi ? Non, Zane, j'en n'ai pas après toi.'

'Pourquoi es-tu en colère ?'

'Je ne suis pas en colère,' mentit-il. 'Juste un petit peu fatigué.'

'Oh. Tu veux faire une sieste ?' demanda Zane.

Drago sourit doucement. 'Une sieste serait géniale … mais nous devons d'abord aller diner chez mamy et papy.'

'Yes !' s'écria Zane. 'Je vais leur parler de l'école et de Miss Hernime et de Wolf et de comment je m'amuse tout le temps !'

'Ils seront contents de savoir que tu t'amuses.'

'Est-ce qu'il peuvent venir avec moi à l'école demain ?' demanda Zane après quelques minutes.

'Il n'y a pas école demain, Z. C'est samedi,' expliqua Drago, remerciant toutes les divinités moldues et toutes les divinités mythologiques et toutes les divinités inconnues de toutes ses forces de ne pas être obligé de voir Granger pendant deux jours. C'était un don du ciel.

* * *

Narcissa emprisonna son petit-fils dans un énorme câlin dès qu'il posa un pied dans le manoir. 'Zane, mon petit chéri,' dit-elle entre deux bisous.

'Mamy, J'ai été à l'école et ma maîtresse est trop gentille et jolie et elle a dit que j'étais intelligent et gentil et j'ai un meilleur ami et il s'appelle Wolfgang mais tout le monde l'appelle Wolf, comme l'animal, mamy, et puis j'ai joué tout le temps dans le bac à sable et avec les légos et Wolf et moi on a fait une grande, grande tour avec les légos et c'est tombé et on a tellement rigolé que mon bidou faisait mal ! J'ai fait dessin pour papa et je lui ai montré et il l'a mis sur le mur de sa chambre et je vais faire un dessin pour toi et papy quand on fera l'heure de création encore et tu l'accrocheras dans ta chambre, dis ?' dit Zane tellement vite et sans aucune respiration que Lucius et Drago n'avaient compris que quelques mots.

Narcissa, par contre, avait tout compris. 'Bien sûr, j'accrocherai ce que tu dessineras sur le mur. Je suis très heureuse que tu aies une si gentille maîtresse et que tu te sois fait un meilleur ami ! Il a un prénom très original et j'ai vraiment envie de le rencontrer.'

'Papa il dit que Wolf est mon cousin,' expliqua Zane.

Narcissa prit Zane dans ses bras et se dirigea avec son fils et son mari vers la salle à manger. 'Il a dit quoi ?' demanda-t-elle à Drago.

'Wolf est le petit-fils de tante Andromeda', lui répondit-il, souriant à l'air choqué de sa mère.

'Tu rigoles ?', fit-elle.

'Nan. Nymphadora a épousé Rémus Lupin, tu te souviens de lui, le loup-garou qui nous donnait des cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal en troisième année, et ils ont eu le petit Wolf Lupin.'

'Wolf Lupin,' dit Narcissa en roulant des yeux. 'Nymphadora a toujours eu un étrange sens de l'humour.'

Drago se tourna vers son père. 'Tu sembles bien prendre le fait que ton petit-fils soit le meilleur ami du fils d'un loup-garou.'

Lucius sourit lentement. 'Pourquoi aurais-je un problème avec ça ?'

Hum, attend voir, tu n'étais que l'homme le plus corrompu par les préjugés à avoir un jour vu le jour et tu m'as enseigné comment haïr ceux qui n'étaient pas comme moi.

'Tu as changé, père,' rit Drago.

'Je réalise mes erreurs passées et espère que tu ne fasses pas les mêmes avec Zane. Le petit est trop intelligent pour marcher sur nos traces,' dit Lucius fermement.

Drago acquiesça et comprit les sentiments de son père. Les gens _peuvent_ changer. Sa famille était passée d'extrémistes aveuglés par les préjugés à d'arrogants aristocrates qui n'ont que faire de choses aussi futiles que la qualité du sang et de la naissance. Juger les gens sur leur personnalité était bien plus mature que l'autre alternative.

'Miss Hernime a dit que je pouvais choisir le livre pour l'heure de lecture,' expliqua Zane à ses grands-parents alors que tout le monde s'asseyait pour le diner.

'Miss Hernime ? C'est un nom vraiment étrange,' s'étonna Narcissa.

'C'est en fait Miss Hermione,' corrigea Drago.

'Pourquoi cela me dit-il quelque chose ?' dit Lucius, prenant une gorgée de son _cabernet sauvignon_.

'Hermione Granger, faisait partie du trio constitué du plus jeune des Weasley et du bassement célèbre Harry Potter,' fit Drago d'une voix méchante.

'Cette née-moldue avec qui tu étais à l'école ?' demanda Narcissa, les sourcils haussés. 'C'est elle le professeur de ton fils ?'

'Evidemment. Tu sais comme je suis chanceux, c'est horrible. Il faut bien sûr que ce soit la personne que je h-a-i-s qui soit la maîtresse de mon enfant, me forçant ainsi à interagir avec elle quotidiennement. Je suis le fils de p-u-t-e le plus malchanceux du monde.'

Zane essayait de suivre la conversation, mais ils utilisaient des mots qu'il ne comprenait pas. Et c'était quoi ça, d'utiliser des lettres plutôt que des mots ?'

'Je peux p-d-f-r-e-z, moi aussi,' dit Zane. 'Est-ce qu'on joue à épeler, papa ? Je peux épeler mon nom ! Z-a-n-e. Zane.'

'Bravo, mon chéri,' dit Narcissa avec un sourire lumineux. Elle se tourna vers Drago avec un regard noir. 'Il faudrait commencer à faire attention, mon chéri. Il va bientôt être capable de remarquer l'inimitié entre toi et son professeur si tu n'y prêtes pas attention. Egalement, arrête d'épeler les choses parce qu'il apprend vite.'

Drago acquiesça, trop fatigué pour se battre et passa la soirée à entendre sa mère et son père lui parler de ce qu'il se passait dans le cercle mondain des amis qu'ils leur restaient et à écouter Zane bavarder d'absolument tout et n'importe quoi, incluant leur conversation sur mamy et papy étant des beaux-gosses. Les diners au manoir n'étaient jamais ennuyeux …

* * *

D'une façon ou d'une autre, une semaine s'écoula et Drago s'était retrouvé dans une routine journalière. Basiquement comme suit :

Réveiller Zane (si ce petit microbe ne l'avait pas réveillé en premier)

Faire les tâches du matin et être sûr que Zane les fasse aussi

Petit déjeuner (PAS DE SUGARY HYPER PUFFS !)

Emmener Zane à l'école

Dire bonjour à Denny … non, bordel, elle s'appelle Donny. Bon Dieu, est-ce vraiment difficile à mémoriser ?

Ignorer le dragon Komodo frisé, à part pour dire 'bonjour' si Zane est présent.

Aller au travail

Crier sur les employés à cause de leur incompétence

Travailler un peu

Compter à rebours jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner

Crier un peu plus sur les employés

Compter les minutes restantes jusque cinq heures

Quitter le boulot

Aller chercher Zane

Saluer Danny. Oh, et puis merde. Donny. Donny avec un O. Les gens devraient porter des badges

Ignorer la créature je-sais-tout des marais, à part pour dire un poli au revoir si Zane est à portée de voix

Quitter l'école et danser intérieurement comme la journée est bientôt finie. Mot clés : intérieurement

Faire un diner comestible pour Zane. (pour future référence, ne pas suivre les recettes trouvées dans le magazine 'Quotidien Quidditch' … elles ont tendances à provoquer des diarrhées)

Jouer avec Zane sans que cela n'implique de parler d'une voix haut-perchée ou de transformer un guerrier en une poupée

Lui faire prendre le bain

Mettre des affaires sèches parce qu'apparemment, 'reste tranquille' signifie 'éclabousse autant que tu peux' quand on a quatre ans

Lire une histoire à Zane

L'écouter expliquer comment l'histoire aurait pu être encore meilleure s'il y avait eu des dragons et/ou des dinosaures pour manger la tête du héro de l'histoire  
Etre sûr qu'il s'endorme

S'écraser sur son propre lit et dormir

Répéter ce cercle vicieux encore et encore

* * *

Une autre semaine passa ainsi, suivant cette petite routine. Tout allait bien pour Drago et Zane. Drago espérait même que son fils finirait par tout oublier de Pansy très bientôt, ce qui était merveilleux. La dernière chose dont le petit avait besoin était le souvenir de sa génitrice, qui avait de la bouse à la place du cerveau.

Zane adorait vraiment aller à l'école. Il apprenait à contrôler sa magie, apprenait les bases de l'éducation et s'amusait avec Wolf.

Malheureusement, il devenait aussi de plus en plus accro à cette enragée de née-moldue qu'il avait pour maîtresse. 'Miss Her-mi-one par-ci, et Miss Her-mi-one par-là et Miss Her-mi-one a dit ci et Miss Hermnime a dit ça …'

C'est au moment où Drago reçut un hibou de Blaise Zabini, le seul ami lui restant de l'époque de l'école et aussi parrain de Zane, que leurs vies avaient été complètement bouleversées.

Blaise travaillait pour le Ministère au Département de l'Application des Lois Magiques en tant que Préconiseur Judiciaire, la version magique des avocats moldus. Il avait le plus souvent affaire à des problèmes légaux, mais pour Drago, il faisait une exception.

Spécialement alors qu'il venait de recevoir de si terribles nouvelles…

Drago eut un choc lorsqu'il finit de lire la courte lettre de Blaise.

_Drago,_

_Je viens tout juste d'être informer par mon supérieur que nous avons un retournement de situation. Il semble que Pansy Parkinson réclame la garde de son fils, Zane Malefoy et ait engagé un Préconiseur Judiciaire très connu pour la défendre._

_Nous devons parler. Tu pourrais perdre ton fils et il est impératif que nous nous parlions aussi tôt que possible. Renvoie-moi un hibou._

_Blaise._

_

* * *

_

**Quatrieme chapitre poste, et les ennuis commencent VRAIMENT maintenant. **

**J'spr que ca vous a plu (meme si je ne suis pas a blamer si ce n'est pas le cas, hahaha!).**

**See you aux reviews, et au prochain chapitre folks!!**

**Cally x  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh Mon Dieu! Ma derniere update date d'il y a exactement 1mois :s !! Je suis desolee, la poblacion! Very very desolee. Je tente generalement de poster le week-end, toutes les deux semaines, mais je n'avais pas pris en compte qu'au fur et a mesure de ma vie ici, mes week-end commenceraient le vendredi soir et non plus le samedi matin. Que je serais assomee de fatigue tous les samedis parce que je rentre tard (tot?) et que je passerais mes dimanches a profiter du soleil. Ce qui est une oxymore serieusement, quand on parle de Londres . . Mais bon, me voici, avec un nouveau chapitre traduit ET les reponses aux questions que vous avez pu vous posez a la fin du chapitre precedent. **

**Je n'ai pas eu le temps de repondre aux reviews, desolee pour cela aussi. Et comme il fait toujours un super soleil dehors, j'ai pas reellement envie de passer plus de temps que cela devant mon ordi, du coup je le ferais ce soir. **

**Bonne Lecture !!!**

- - - - **  
**

_Chapitre Cinq : Faire ce qui est bien quand tout semble mal._

oOo

Hermione avait toujours trouvé que le Terrier était un endroit très accueillant. Toutes ces vacances et ces fêtes de Noël passées ici, avec la famille Weasley et toute autre personne qui venait leur rendre visite. Hermione adorait ça et ressentit une bouffée d'euphorie lorsqu'elle fut devant la porte, prête à frapper et pénétrer dans la chaleureuse maison.

Elle venait de passer trois horribles semaines à travailler constamment et à devoir se tenir plutôt convenablement avec ce crétin de Malefoy. Mais grâce à Dieu, ils n'avaient eu qu'à s'échanger de simples et formelles salutations.

'Alors maintenant, tu me dis que le plus vieux des frères était dans la même chambre qu'Olivier Dubois ?' demanda Donny à sa droite, brisant ses rêveries.

'Le troisième cadet, Percy, a partagé une chambre avec Olivier pendant six ans, avant de devenir Préfet-en-chef,' clarifia Hermione.

'C'est le plus proche dont je n'ai jamais été de Woodie,' soupira Donny. 'J'espère que Porky sera là.'

'Percy,' la corrigea Hermione en riant.

'Je préfère Porky. Percy, ça fait trop pincé.'

'Crois-moi, alors, Percy lui va à merveille.'

Les filles se sourirent et attendirent après avoir frapper à la porte.

Charlie Weasley vint leur ouvrir, les cheveux en bataille et les yeux à peine ouverts, se réveillant apparemment tout juste. Il réprima un bâillement qu'il remplaça par un sourire. 'Hermione ! La vache, j'ai l'impression que ça fait des années que je ne t'ai pas vue, entre. Qui est ton amie ?'

'Charlie, voici Donny. Donny, Charlie, le deuxième plus vieux frère de Ron,' les présenta Hermione.

'C'est quoi comme prénom ça, Donny ?' demanda directement Charlie.

'Le genre de prénom que portent les sorcières mystiques qui connaissent des sorts pour réduire les testicules des hommes à l'état de poussière,' répondit Donny avec un clin d'œil. 'Contente de te rencontrer, au fait.'

Charlie sourit à Hermione. 'Je l'aime bien. Elle a de la répartie.'

'Oui, bon … où sont les autres ? Je croyais venir pour le déjeuner,' dit Hermione, se dirigeant vers la cuisine avec le roux et son elfe d'amie sur les talons.

'Ils sont dans le jardin. J'ai entendu parler d'un pique-nique, et puis j'ai cômaté pendant un moment …'

'Pourquoi ? Tu es malade ?' s'inquiéta Hermione.

Charlie secoua la tête et sourit timidement. 'C'était l'enterrement de vie de garçon hier soir et on a consommé assez d'alcool pour stériliser nos intestins pour les deux prochains siècles.'

'Class, Charlie, très class,' dit Hermione, exaspérée.

'On s'est bien marrés en tout cas ; Bill a vomi dehors et est toujours dans le jardin. On a dit à maman que c'était une nouvelle sorte de fertilisant mais je suis presque sûr qu'elle ne nous croit pas. Ron et Harry sont aussi guilleret que d'habitude, ils ont profité des divertissements féminins sobrement.'

'L'espère mâle est vraiment dégoûtante,' fit Donny tout haut. 'Soit vous vous défoncez tellement que vous ne pouvez rien faire le lendemain soit vous passez la nuit à mater les nichons et les fesses des nanas déambuler dans de toutes petites culottes de cuir et ce genre de choses.'

'Ca ne me déplairait pas de te voir dedans …' commença Charlie avant qu'Hermione ne lui frape l'arrière de la tête.

Donny roula des yeux et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, enlevant les mèches brunes qui lui tombaient sur le visage d'un mouvement de tête. 'Tu es toujours saoul, va te coucher.'

Charlie cligna des yeux et se tourna immédiatement vers les toilettes de l'entrée où les filles l'entendirent rendre le contenu de son estomac.

'Il donne une bonne première impression,' plaisanta Donny, souriant au portrait de famille suspendu au dessus de la cheminée. 'Ils sont tous tellement roux …'

'HERMIONE !' fit la voix de Ginny. Un petit tas de tâche de rousseur et de cheveux roux s'élança vers Hermione et l'atteignit à une vitesse dangereusement élevée.

'Mon Dieu, comment vas-tu ?' réussit à dire Ginny, serrant Hermione dans ses bras.

Hermione sourit à sa vieille amie. 'Bien, bien. Rien n'a changé pour moi, Gin'. C'est toi qui es partie à la conquête de la planète. Oh, laisse-moi te présenter Donny, elle travaille avec moi à l'école.'

Les deux femmes se serrèrent la main et Ginny les invita à s'asseoir.

'Combien de temps vas-tu rester en Angleterre ?' demanda Hermione.

'Seulement pour les deux prochains jours. Notre prochain match a lieu lundi, alors nous serons de retour à Nicosie dimanche et puis on sera à Copenhague mercredi matin,' expliqua Ginny.

'Tu joues au Quidditch ?' demanda Donny, s'extirpant d'un magazine de Quidditch que les garçons avaient laissé sur la table basse.

'Non,' fit Ginny avec un sourire. 'Je suis agent et manager des Harpies. Je suis où elles sont, alors je ne reste jamais longtemps au même endroit.'

'Ca l'air cool,' dit Donny, revenant sur un article parlant des petits déjeuner des joueurs du Puddlemere United. 'Woodie mange des tartines au beurre nature,' soupira Donny.'Je ne suis pas vraiment fan, mais je pourrais changer pour … bon Dieu, visez ce torse qu'il a ! J'y étalerais bien du beurre et…'

'Alors, Ginny, comment ça va avec Guillermo ?' l'interrompit Hermione.

'Quoi ?' fit Ginny, déconcertée. 'Oh ! Gustavo ?'

'Oui, lui.'

'On s'est séparé avant que je ne quitte Bogota,' dit-elle avec un geste de la main. 'La barrière des langues était devenue assez agaçante avec le temps.'

'Ca doit être chiant de sortir avec quelqu'un avec un job comme le tien,' ajouta Donny.

'Je m'y fais,' dit Ginny, haussa les épaules. 'Les hommes ailleurs sont tellement plus fun.'

'J'imagine,' grogna Donny. 'Bien que nous petits british ont quelque chose en plus. Personne ne fait l'affaire face aux Ecossais, Gallois et Anglais.'

'Tu n'as pas l'air d'ici,' dit Ginny lentement. 'Mais plutôt … Afrique du Sud ?'

'Bingo ! Bien deviné,' dit Donny avec un grand sourire. 'Mais tant que je serais ici, je me considèrerais comme Britannique.'

'Oh, je n'ai aucun mérite,' rit Ginny. 'Je reviens tout juste de Pretoria. C'est merveilleux. Magnifique ville, super nourriture et mignons petits mâles.'

'Content de savoir que tu te sois bien amusée en Afrique,' fit la voix d'Harry de l'entrée du salon.

'Oh oh,' fit silencieusement Hermione vers Donny.

'Oh, je me suis vraiment vraiment éclatée, Harry. Merci de t'en soucier,' répondit Ginny un sourire carnassier défigurant son visage. 'Comment était l'enterrement de vie de garçon ?'

'Vraiment vraiment génial,' répondit Harry, une lueur colérique brillant dans ses yeux vers.

Donny et Hermione passaient de l'un à l'autre, comme suivant une balle de ping-pong.

'Tu vas nous dire bonjour ou bien ?' demanda Donny.

Harry finit par les remarquer. 'Désolé, j'étais supposé vous faire venir dans le jardin. Tout le monde vous attend.'

Il pivota sur ses talons et quitta la pièce, les laissant ainsi avec la très agréable gêne qu'il avait laissée derrière lui. Donny et Hermione s'échangeaient des regards nerveux et virent Ginny partir à son tour pour monter dans les étages.

'Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit qu'il y avait une horrible et évidente tension sexuelle entre ces deux-là ?' demanda Donny alors qu'elles se dirigeaient vers la cour extérieure.

'Pour faire court : Harry et Ginny sortait ensemble quand nous étions tous encore à Poudlard et même après qu'Harry en soit parti ils continuaient de se voir. A la fin des études de Ginny elle a dit à Harry qu'elle allait travailler avec les Harpies et qu'elle serait en voyage la plupart du temps. Cela s'est fini par une énorme dispute et Harry lui a demandé de choisir entre les Harpies et lui … et elle a choisi les Harpies.'

'Bien, ce n'est pas vraiment juste de lui avoir demandé de choisir entre sa carrière et lui. C'est vachement misogyne,' dit Donny.

'Cela n'aurait pas non plus était juste pour lui s'ils étaient restés ensemble mais qu'elle ne soit jamais avec lui. Les relations longues distances sont difficiles et Harry a de gros problèmes avec le fait d'être abandonné.'

Donne acquiesça. 'Je vois ce que tu veux dire. Oh, mais ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure qu'ils ont envie de se sauter dessus. Vraiment dommage qu'ils n'envoient pas tout valser et qu'ils se soulagent brutalement.'

Hermione rit et secoua la tête. 'Merci pour les images. Beurk !'

'Quelles images ?' demanda Ron, arrivant derrière elles deux et jetant un bras sur leurs épaules.

'L'image de …' commença Donny avant qu'Hermione ne plaque sa main sur sa bouche.

'L'image de la dernière nuit de célibataire de George. C'a du être quelque chose !' dit Hermione.

Les joues de Ron se colorèrent un peu et pinca celles des filles. 'Ce sont des choses qui ne devraient pas être mentionnées en présence de dames.'

'Remercie le ciel, je ne suis pas une dame,' dit Donny.

Ron rit et roula des yeux. 'J'ai la dalle et maman a fini de préparer le repas depuis une éternité.' Changer de sujet était toujours une très grande idée quand on passait du temps avec quelqu'un comme Donatella Miller.

* * *

Blaise Zabini faisait les cents pas devant la cheminée du bureau qu'on lui avait attribué lorsqu'il avait été promu Préconiseur Judiciaire en Chef Adjoint. C'était un nom très long dont personne ne se souciait, tous sauf Blaise. C'était juste très amusant à dire lorsqu'il décidait de se faire une femme haut placée avec des dollars clignotant sur son front.

'Mr Zabini, Drago Malefoy vient d'arriver,' dit sa misérable secrétaire. 'Puis-je le faire entrer ?'

Blaise acquiesça, absent tout en continuant de vagabonder dans son bureau.

'Tonton Blaise !' résonna la petite voix fluette de Zane. Blaise se retourna vers la tornade de quatre ans et l'attrapa de justesse.

'Zany l'intello !' rit Blaise, étreignant son filleul étroitement contre lui et voyant son donneur de sperme de père traverser la pièce avec l'habituelle confiance en lui dont Blaise se moquait tout le temps. 'As-tu pris soin de père, comme je te l'avais demandé ?'

'Oui, tonton Blaise,' dit Zane. Il inspira profondément et se mit à raconter à Blaise tout, absolument _tout_ ce qu'il s'était passé depuis que lui et Drago avait quitté la France.

'Et puis hier j'ai fait de la balançoire avec Wolf et je suis tombé et je me suis fait mal au genou et ça faisait vraiment mal et Miss Her-mi-one m'a tout soigné et tout nettoyé et a fait un bisou magique dessus !'

'Ce gamin est monté sur 300Volts c'est pas possible autrement,' murmura Blaise à Drago qui sourit brièvement.

'Ca a l'air cool Petite Tête,' lui dit Blaise. 'Maintenant, pourquoi n'irais-tu pas t'asseoir avec Margie et tout lui raconter de ta nouvelle école et ton ami.'

Les yeux de Zane s'ouvrirent en grand et il secoua la tête, son regard déviant vers la porte où l'austère secrétaire les avait faits entrer. 'Elle fait peur.'

Blaise retint un rire, totalement d'accord avec Zane.

'Les grand garçons n'ont pas peur, Zane,' récita Drago. 'Tu sais ça ?'

'Je suis un grand garçon,' dit Zane.

'Alors tu ne devrais pas être effrayé par Margie.'

Zane baissa la tête, défait. 'Ok. Elle me donnera des bonbons ?'

'Je te donnerai une grosse boîte de Dragées de Berticrochus quand j'aurais fini de parler avec ton père,' promit Blaise.

Zane était sorti de la pièce en un temps record ; avec la promesse de bonbons l'attendant, même Margie le monstre n'était pas un obstacle.

Blaise s'assit derrière son bureau lorsqu'il fut dehors, en face de Drago qui avait eu de meilleurs jours.

'Il grandit un peu plus chaque fois que je le vois,' fit Blaise.

Drago sourit lentement. 'C'est ce que font les enfants généralement. C'est une habitude agaçante.'

Ils rirent un peu, sachant que toute trace d'humour s'envolerait bientôt. 'Je pense que nous devrions aller droit au but, Drago. Alors, voilà les choses.' Il bougea quelques papiers sur son bureau et remit ses plumes par ordres de grandeur. 'Alors, comme je te l'ai dit, ton ex-femme a rempli une demande pour avoir la garde exclusive de Zane.'

'D'après les termes du divorce, c'est à moi qu'est revenu ce droit,' l'interrompit Drago.

Blaise acquiesça. 'Oui, je sais ça. C'est moi qui t'ait aidé avec les papiers.'

'Alors, comment peut-elle faire cette demande ?'

'Elle est la mère de Zane, Drago. C'est aussi simple que ça.'

'Mais c'est une crétine.'

Blaise sourit. 'C'est évident pour quiconque lui ayant déjà parlé.'

'Blaise, ça veut dire quoi tout ça ? Bon, elle a fait des papiers pour la garde ? Ne suis-je pas censé garder automatiquement Zane puisqu'elle a abandonné la garde au divorce ?'

'Elle _avait_ effectivement abandonné toute responsabilité envers Zane, c'est pour ça que la demande qu'elle a fait s'appelle une pétition. Elle a mis en place une pétition pour sa battre et obtenir la garde complète.'

'Garde complète ? C'est parfaitement ridicule. Elle n'aime même pas Zane.'

Blaise soupira et défit un peu sa cravate. 'Qu'est-ce que Pansy aime le plus au monde ?'

'A part elle-même ?' demanda Drago avec un grognement ingrat. 'Aucune idée.'

'Elle aime dépenser de l'argent, si je me souviens bien.'

Drago acquiesça. 'Tu marques un point. Mais je ne vois pas le rapport avec Zane.'

'Si Pansy accède à la garde exclusive de Zane, tu devras payer une pension alimentaire pour lui,' expliqua Zane. 'Tu te fais beaucoup d'argent, Drago, et elle le sait. Même avec la perte récente de ton héritage familial, tu restes extrêmement riche.'

'J'aurais du lui donner plus que 10% au divorce. Je savais que c'était une alcoolique prout-prout ma chère avare, mais je ne pensais pas qu'elle pourrait faire, un jour, quelque chose comme ça.'

'Je ne peux toujours pas croire que tu aies fait don de tout ton héritage …' commença Blaise avant que Drago ne l'assassine du regard. 'Mais ça n'a plus d'importance puisqu'il faut que nous gérions ça.'

'Explique-moi ce truc de pétition,' dit Drago, s'avançant sur sa chaise.

'Ok, alors Pansy a rempli la pétition et a six mois pour prouver au Département des Services à la Famille du Ministère de la Magie Anglais qu'elle peut apporter un environnement stable pour Zane.'

'Oh, alors on n'a pas trop à s'inquiéter,' soupira Drago. 'Elle vit avec son boyfriend italien et elle n'a pas de travail, alors il n'y a aucune raison qu'on lui confie la garde… Blaise, pourquoi me regardes-tu ainsi ?'

'Pansy et Angelo D'Aggostino se sont mariés la semaine dernière,' dit Blaise, sortant une copie du certificat de mariage d'une pile de papiers.

'Mariés ?' fit Drago, incapable d'émettre le moindre son.

'C'est évident qu'ils en veulent à ton argent, Drago. Nous avons affaire à deux personnes qui savent très bien ce qu'elles font. En se mariant, ils forment une base familiale traditionnelle pour accueillir Zane.'

'Es-tu entrain de me dire qu'ils pourraient lui accorder la charge de Zane simplement parce qu'elle est mariée ?'

Blaise soupira et fit courir une main parfaitement manucurée sur son visage. 'Drago, je vais être complètement honnête avec toi. Tu es mon meilleur ami depuis des années et tu m'as donné un filleul que j'aime et tu as même conçu ma maison. Je vais te dire quelque chose qu'aucun autre Préconiseur Judiciaire ne te dirait, mais puisque tu es mon ami, je vais t'aider du mieux que je peux.'

Drago indiqua à Blaise de continuer.

'Le Ministère de la Magie est une association de couyons traditionnels, archaïques et néoconservateurs qui veut que chaque personne magique fasse partie de cette communauté organisée et traditionnelle. C'est pareil dans la plupart des gouvernements moldus et c'a été ainsi depuis Dieu-sait-quand. Homme plus femme plus deux enfants et quelques dans une maison à deux étages et une jolie clôture blanche tout autour. C'est leur idée de la normalité.'

Drago fronça les sourcils mais continua d'écouter attentivement. _Une foutue leçon de sociologie. Arrives-en au fait, Zabini. _

'Maintenant, le divorce est une sal histoire dont personne n'aime parler, alors quand nous en rencontrons un, nous nous devons de faire au mieux…'

Blaise arrêta de parler et laissa échapper un nouveau soupir. 'Le Ministère de la Magie veut ses familles unies et sans vagues. Les divorces ruinent cette perfection et les parents célibataires encore plus.'

'Ils n'acceptent pas les parents célibataires ?'

'Non, en effet. Ils pensent qu'un enfant ne peut pas être parfaitement élevé avec seulement un seul des deux parents.'

'C'est complètement stupide. Je connais des tas de gens qui viennent d'un environnement semblable et qui sont devenus de bien plus respectables personnes que ceux venant de familles traditionnelles,' déblatéra Drago. 'Si les parents célibataires posent un tel problème pour le Ministère, alors bordel, pourquoi n'ont-ils rien dit plutôt ? Je suis tout seul avec Zane depuis un mois maintenant.'

'Cela ne leur pose pas de problème que tu t'occupes seul de Zane puisque Pansy t'as abandonné tous les droits. Mais maintenant qu'elle veut avoir Zane de nouveau et peut lui donner une famille traditionnelle, le Ministère va lui accorder cette chance.'

'Tu disais qu'elle doit prouver au Ministère qu'elle peut apporter un environnement stable et que cela prendra six mois ?'

'Oui, ils commenceront la semaine prochaine avec l'inspection de sa maison, l'observer elle et son mari une fois par semaine, peut-être même deux. Ils vont être interrogés, leurs employeurs également, leurs amies …'

'Qui fait les entrevues ?'

'Les Professionnels de la Famille du Ministères, PFM pour faire court,' expliqua Blaise. 'Pansy travaille à Paris pour Versace, dessinant les robes pour leur section magique…'

'Ils ont une section magique ?' interrompit Drago, montrant ses connaissances minimes des connexions culturelles moldues-magiques.

'Oui et apparemment elle aurait du talent pour ça, alors elle a un petit, mais stable revenu,' continua Blaise. 'Son mari travaille comme interprète à l'ambassade italienne de France, recevant aussi un petit mais sûr revenu.'

'Qu'est-il arrivé aux 10% de mon héritage qu'ils ont eu ? C'était presque 10.000 Gallions. Ca aurait du suffire au moins pour les vingt-cinq années à venir.'

'Excuse-moi, n'as-tu jamais rencontré Pansy avant ? Tu m'as dit qu'elle avait acheté un miroir qui coûtait 100 Gallions parce qu'il etait fait avec d'authentiques écailles de dragon et du charme de Vélane. Cent Gallions pourrait nourrir un famille nombreuse pour au moins un mois.'

Drago ferma les yeux et se massa le crâne. 'Ok, alors qu'arrive-t-il à Zane ?'

'Bien, parce que tu as la pleine garde de Zane, il reste avec toi le temps que Pansy passe l'inspection…'

'Qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas, Blaise ?'

Blaise leva les yeux au plafond, inspirant profondément. 'Pendant ces six mois, tu seras également surveillé.'

'C'était évident qu'avec la chance que j'ai, j'allais bien sûr être inspecté aussi pendant six mois.'

Blaise regarda Drago et pris une autre grande inspiration. 'Tu comprends bien que tant que Pansy est mariée mais pas toi, à la fin de ces six mois, peu importe que le PFM voit à quel point tu es un bon père, ils donneront Zane à Pansy.'

'Tu n'es pas sérieux,' dit Drago. 'Elle n'aime même pas son fils. Comment peuvent-ils ne serait-ce que penser le lui confier ?'

'Elle se présente comme étant la famille idéale dont ils raffolent. Elle peut dire toutes les conneries possibles pendant les entrevues, clamer qu'elle aime son fils. Alors ils n'auront pas d'autres choix que de la croire.'

'Blaise… Je …Je, bordel, Blaise, je ne peux pas perdre mon fils !' s'exclama franchement Drago. 'La façon dont tu dis cela, on dirait que je le perdrais dans six mois quoi que je fasse.'

Blaise fronça les sourcils et se toucha le menton lentement. 'Drago, il te reste une option possible.'

'Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Je ferais n'importe quoi,' dit Drago rapidement.

'Marie-toi et apporte le même environnement stable à Zane,' dit Blaise.

Drago fixa son ami une seconde … deux secondes … trois secondes … quatre secondes … 'Me marier ?'

'Oui, marie-toi avant qu'ils ne commencent l'inspection et dès qu'ils t'auront vu avec Zane et le rapport fusionnel que vous avez, ils te laisseront la garde exclusive parce qu'alors ils verront avec qui Zane est le plus heureux.'

'Alors tu es entrain de dire que si nous sommes tous les deux mariés, ils baseront leur décision sur qui est le meilleur parent ? Mais comment se rendront-ils compte si Pansy est une bonne mère si Zane est avec moi ?'

'Tu n'as pas remarqué encore que le Ministère est une incompétente et bureaucratique machine ? Ils veulent simplement la voir elle, en tant que personne et apparemment, ce sera le facteur décisif sur ses facultés de mère. Bande d'idiots, mais ce sont ces mêmes idiots qui ont le pouvoir, alors nous n'avons pas le choix.'

'Ok, ok … donc six mois d'inspection et je vais garder Zane tout du long ?'

'Oui, et dès que les six mois seront passés et que Pansy sera toujours mariée à Anthony ou bien peu importe son prénom, elle aura Zane.'

'Mais, si je me marie, alors je le garderais ?'

'Tu serais de toute évidence sûr d'avoir la garde exclusive de Zane si tu te maries parce que tu es un père exceptionnel et qu'ils baseront leur décision sur le fait que tu sois marié _ou non_. Ils s'entretiendront avec toi, tes parents, Zane évidemment, ses professeurs, moi, et toute autre personne qui connait et est en relation avec Zane.'

'Ok. Quand commence l'inspection ?'

'Dans trois semaines. Pansy a rempli la demande la semaine dernière et ils laissent un délai d'un mois avant de commencer la période d'inspection.'

'Blaise, il faut que je me marie,' fit Drago doucement. 'Je ne peux pas perdre mon fils … Je me marierai et lui apporterai cette stupide base traditionnelle.'

'Drago, tu ne sors avec personne, n'est-ce pas ?' demanda Blaise.

Drago secoua la tête, distrait, un millier de pensées lui traversant l'esprit.

'Bien, comment diable comptes-tu te marier si tu ne cherches même pas ? Tu as trois semaines pour rencontrer quelqu'un, tomber amoureux, lui demander de t'épouser, et l'épouser. Sans oublier que tu as un enfant ce qui réduit considérablement ton champs d'action…'

'Oh, bordel … j'arrive même plus à penser correctement. Comment est-ce que je vais me marier ? Trois semaines ce n'est pas assez long,' se plaint Drago.

'Ecoute, mon pote, va y réfléchir et reviens me voir demain,' dit Blaise.

'Je ne peux pas demain, je dois emmener Zane à l'école et j'ai des rendez-vous toute la journée avec de nouveaux clients,' soupira Drago. 'Je suis grave dans la merde, Blaise. Je ne peux pas croire que je risque en fait, de le perdre.'

'Je suis désolé Drago. C'est horrible et les lois du Ministère sont périmées et contre tout sens moral, mais que pouvons-nous faire ? Reviens ce week-end et croisons les doigts pour que l'un de nous ait trouvé la bonne idée d'ici là.'

Drago acquiesça sans vraiment y penser, son esprit croulant sous tout ce qui l'attaquait. Une seule pensée revenait : _Je pourrais perdre Zane_.

'Alors, dis-moi, comment ça se passe à l'école jusque maintenant ?'

Drago ne put s'empêcher de soupirer, sentant le mal de tête arriver. 'Il s'éclate. Il adore sa maîtresse, qui bizarrement se trouve être la personne au monde que je déteste plus que Pot-fumier et la Belette del Rojo.'

Blaise rit aux surnoms idiots qu'ils leur avaient donnés en sixième années. 'Ne me dit pas que le professeur de Zane c'est cette sa… née-moldue de Granger.'

'Elle-même,' dit Drago sèchement. 'Et elle vient maintenant en package avec tout l'attirail de la garce-extrême et cette attitude de sainte-ni-touche que je ne peux pas blairer.'

Blaise rit encore. 'Pauvre Drago.'

'Oui, pauvre de moi. Mais Zane l'aime je pense parce qu'elle a du l'ensorceler, je veux dire, sérieusement, comment diable _mon_ fils pourrait s'entendre avec Granger ? Il n'arrête pas de me dire qu'elle est super gentille et qu'elle dit toujours des choses gentilles sur lui et un tas d'autres merdes qui me déplaisent.'

Blaise haussa les épaules. 'Les choses changent, mon vieux. C'est la vie. Tu travailles avec des personnes que tu détestes, tu apprends à les connaitre et finalement elles se révèlent pas trop mauvaises.'

Drago haussa un sourcil.

'Je ne plaisante pas. Rien que le mois dernier j'ai du promouvoir une petite nouvelle Préconiseuse pour le département de malfaçons médicales. Devine qui c'était.'

'Aucune idée,' dit Drago, fatigué.

'C'était cette nana zarbi. Luna Lovegood s'est ramenée ici avec un CV pleins de recommandations et d'excellentes critiques. Je lui ai accordé une entrevue, elle m'a parlé de je ne sais quel champignons vénéneux et d'autres trucs pourris comme ça et je l'ai engagé comme ça. Elle est en fait plutôt compétente lorsqu'elle ne nous sort pas ses théories loufoques.'

'Ca doit être la fin du monde qui approche,' sourit Drago.

'Je ne te le fais pas dire,' sourit Blaise. 'Maintenant, va sauver ton fils des griffes de ma réceptionniste et envoie-moi un hibou avant le weekend. Parles-en avec tes parents et vois s'ils n'ont pas des idées.'

Drago acquiesça et se leva. Sa vie ne pourrait être pire …

* * *

'Alors, Hermione, dis-nous comment ça va à l'école,' demanda Molly Weasley alors qu'ils s'installaient tous pour le déjeuner.

'Ca va super, Mrs Weasley. Donny et moi nous amusons vraiment bien avec les enfants et nous faisons d'étonnants progrès,' expliqua Hermione.

Ginny, assise près d'Hermione, pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté. 'Ok, rappelle-moi encore une fois pourquoi tu es maîtresse d'école. Je suis sûre que tu l'as déjà mentionné avant, mais je semble ne pas me souvenir. Je veux dire, tu es la personne la plus intelligente à être sortie de Poudlard et tu finis en _maîtresse_ ?'

Hermione se raidit et respira calmement. 'Je suis sûre que tu ne voulais blesser personne, Ginny, mais je pense que ce que je fais est intellectuellement épanouissant. Je ne sais pas qui est arrivé à la stupide conclusion qu'un éducateur ne peut pas être une personne intelligente. Cela ne te réconforterait-il pas de savoir que ton enfant apprend de quelqu'un qui a une intelligence au dessus de la moyenne ?'

'C'était vraiment bête, Ginny. Je parie que tu ne tiendrais pas une journée à faire ce que Donny et Hermione font,' cracha Harry de l'autre côté de la table.

Ginny sentit ses joues se réchauffer d'embarras et de colère. 'Fais nous une faveur, Harry, et ferme la.' Elle se tourna ensuite vers Hermione. 'Je ne voulais vraiment pas t'offenser, Hermione. Je me demandais simplement pourquoi tu avais choisis d'ouvrir une école qui tient à peine debout alors que tu aurais pu être Guérisseuse ou Aurore.'

Hermione retint l'envie de rouler des yeux. 'Aucune de ces deux issues ne m'intéressait. J'aime stimuler l'esprit des enfants et travailler avec eux quotidiennement. Ils ont une innocence et une passion, et une tellement grande envie d'apprendre qui m'étonnent. J'ai étudié dur et pendant longtemps avant d'ouvrir l'école. Je continue à lire des journaux et des articles sur les avancées des études développementales et sur les progrès de l'éducation, alors personne ne peut m'accuser de m'abaisser à un travail que j'aime énormément.'

'Bien dit, ma chère', dit Arthur Weasley. 'Je suis totalement d'accord. Si seulement les gens n'avaient pas de si stupides préjugés sur la profession d'enseignant, alors cela serait merveilleux.'

'Oh, j'oubliais presque,' dit Harry, ignorant le regard que Ginny lui envoyait. 'J'étais sur une mission avec Tonks il y a quelques jours et elle a mentionné quelque chose sur Wolf qui était ami avec le fils de Drago Malefoy. Elle était sérieuse ?'

Hermione acquiesça lentement. 'Oui, il est vrai que Wolf est très ami avec Zane Malefoy. Mais tu oublies qu'ils sont avant tout cousins. Ils ont tous les droits d'être amis.'

'Mais Malefoy n'avait-il pas complètement disparu ? Et quand est-il revenu en Angleterre ? Je croyais qu'il était sur le continent.'

'Il est revenu ici il y a environ un mois et a inscrit Zane à l'école. Malgré ce que vous pouvez penser, Zane est un enfant exceptionnel et son père n'a étonnamment aucun problème avec le fait qu'il soit ami avec Wolf. Je pense que devenir père l'a changé d'une façon ou d'une autre.'

'Alors, tu enseignes à son fils ?'

'Non, on l'accroche au plafond et on laisse les autres enfants le frapper avec des bâtons,' dit Donny. 'Ca leur apprend la discipline.'

Hermione secoua la tête. 'Oui, Je l'ai dans _ma_ classe et comme je l'ai dit, c'est un enfant formidable qui n'a rien à voir avec son père.'

'Bien, ça a l'air de te convenir,' dit Ron avec sympathie. 'Si je devais reparler à Malefoy, je crois que je finirais par le tuer.'

'Crois-moi, ce n'est pas passé loin avec moi non plus,' marmonna Hermione.

Ils rirent tous et bientôt revinrent à parler de sujets moins dangereux, évitant toute altercation entre Harry et Ginny, bien que Donny se donnait du mal pour en provoquer. Elle confia à Hermione que sa télévision ne fonctionnait plus et qu'elle ne pouvait plus regarder ses soap-opéras tous les jours.

* * *

Lucius et Narcissa écoutait attentivement leur fils qui faisait les cent pas devant l'immense cheminée de leur salon, leur relatant tout ce qui s'était dit avec Blaise voilà trois jours.

'Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?' soupira Drago, s'appuyant sur le mur. 'Je ne peux pas la laisser l'avoir.'

'Drago, chéri, assieds toi et essayons de régler cela,' dit Narcissa doucement.

'Comment vais-je pouvoir me marier en trois semaines ? Je ne suis sorti avec personne depuis Dieu-sait-quand … qui vais-je pouvoir trouver qui sera d'accord pour m'épouser avec un enfant dans les bras ?'

'Arrête de parler si vite, Drago. On dirait Zane,' dit Lucius calmement.

'Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas utiliser ces six mois pour trouver une femme ? Cela doit-il _vraiment_ se faire dans les trois prochaines semaines ?'

'Ils vont commencer les inspections dans trois semaines. Je suis retourné voir Blaise et il m'a dit que mes chances augmenteraient si j'étais déjà marié au moment où ils commenceront.'

'C'est sensé. S'ils veulent voir une unité familiale classique, il serait alors mieux que cela commence dès le début,' acquiesça Narcissa. 'Tout ceci est tellement absurde, pourtant. Je pense que nous tous apportons à Zane une enfance formidable.'

'Je dois me marier,' marmonna Drago. 'Comment diable suis-je supposer me marier ? Comment vais-je trouver une nana qui tombera amoureuse en trois semaines et accepte dans la foulée de m'épouser et de s'occuper de mon enfant ?'

Lucius resta silencieusement assis pendant une seconde et lança des regards à sa femme et son fils. 'Je pense avoir peut-être une suggestion qui aiderait.'

'Qu'est-ce que c'est ?' demanda Drago.

'Pourquoi cela devrait-il être un _vrai_ mariage ? Pourquoi ne pas prendre quelqu'un qui prétendrait être ta femme ?'

'Le PFM vérifie toutes les informations qui me sont reliées. Ils le sauraient si je n'étais pas réellement marié,' soupira Drago, ses espoirs diminuant rapidement.

'Oui, je comprends bien cela,' continua Lucius. 'Pourquoi ne pas changer ce mariage en un contrat d'affaire ?'

'Tu veux dire, payer quelqu'un pour être ma femme pendant six mois ?'

'Exactement. L'argent résout pas mal de problèmes.'

'Je vois où tu veux en venir, laisse-moi juste le temps de faire un tour à Femmes R' Us quand je rentrerais et d'en prendre une,' rétorqua Drago.

'Ton père est sur une bonne piste,' acquiesça Narcissa lentement. 'Trouve une amie, quelqu'un qui pourrait te faire cette faveur et faire semblant d'être ta femme et la mère de Zane pour six mois. Etablis un deal avec elle et à la fin des six mois, après avoir reçu la pleine et légale garde de Zane, alors vous pourrez divorcer et reprendre vos vies.'

Drago resta silencieux, évaluant les suggestions de ses parents.

'Je ne pas d'amie femme,' dit-il. 'J'ai des employées et des connaissances, mais aucune qui accepterait de m'épouser pour six mois. En plus, comment puis-je faire ça à Zane ? Je ne peux pas ramener une femme dans nos vies et espérer que ça ne lui fasse rien. S'il s'attache à elle ?'

'J'ai une idée, Drago, et écoute-la avant de dire quoi que ce soit. Cela résout presque tous tes problèmes,' dit Lucius.

'Tu parles comme si je n'allais pas aimer ton idée,' dit Drago précautionneusement en entendant le ton étrange de ton père.

'Il faut que tu épouses Hermione Granger.'

Il faut que j'arrête de lui offrir de la Vodka à Noël.

'Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de plaisanter, père. Nous devons rester concentrés et tu dois mettre un frein sur l'alcool,' dit Drago.

Lucius haussa un sourcil, agacé. 'Il faut que tu l'épouses elle parce que Zane est déjà habitué à sa présence, l'apprécie, et ne serait pas affecté par son départ puisqu'il la voit tous les jours à l'école.'

'Un point pour toi, oh mais attend, il y a un tout petit problème puisque l'on se hait mutuellement au point de vouloir lui jeter un mignon petit Impardonnable au visage et me faire des pop corn pour apprécier sa souffrance.'

'Deal d'affaire, Drago,' dit Narcissa. 'Paye-la.'

'Malgré ce que j'ai pu penser d'elle dans le passé, ce n'est pas une prostituée,' dit Drago.

'Tu ne la payes pas pour coucher avec toi, mon chéri. Tu la paierais pour qu'elle te vienne en aide, qu'elle aide Zane. J'ai entendu que son école n'allait pas fort …'

'Où as-tu entendu cela ?'

'Les dames de mon cercle social sont de vraies commères et leurs maris travaillent chez Gringott. J'ai entendu dire que l'école pourrait fermer dans les prochain mois à cause du manque d'inscriptions et de fonds.'

Drago déglutit. 'Elle a besoin d'argent, alors.'

'En effet, et tu peux lui en donner. Tout ce qu'elle a faire est de t'épouser, faire semblant d'être ta femme, habiter chez toi, passer les inspections et aider à l'éducation de Zane.'

'Elle ne peut pas avoir aussi _désespérément_ besoin d'argent,' marmotta Drago.

'Je pense qu'il faut que tu fasses ce qui est bon pour Zane. Il faut que tu mettes tes sentiments de côté et que tu te concentres sur ce qui doit être fait pour que cette version féminine de Nosferatu que tu appelles ton ex-femme ne finisse pas avec la garde de ton enfant.'

'Je croyais que vous détestiez Granger,' dit lentement Drago.

'C'est une petite chieuse agaçante qui pense qu'elle connait tout sur tout … mais elle est aussi géniale avec Zane et il est fou d'elle. Je la recommande simplement parce que je ne veux pas que tu perdes la gardes de mon petit-fils,' expliqua Lucius.

'C'est un truc de fou… de taré,' dit Drago, s'écrasant dans un fauteuil.

'Alors, tu dois lui parler, lui faire part de ce qu'il se passe, et expliquer que cela sera uniquement un deal d'affaire : ses services et talents d'actrices en échange d'une somme d'argent conséquente. Tu peux lui donner autant qu'il faudra pour garder son école debout pour les années à venir … en utilisant simplement l'argent que tu gagnes en travaillant.'

Drago rétrécit les yeux, les prévenant de ne pas l'agacer à propos de ce qu'il avait fait de son héritage.

'Chéri, s'il y avait une seule autre raisonnable option alors nous t'encouragerions à la prendre, mais puisque celle-ci semble la meilleure, nous voulons que tu la prennes en compte.'

Drago acquiesça et soupira longuement. 'Qu'est-ce que je ferais pour que ce ne soit pas la meilleure option. Mais après avoir entendu vos explications, il semblerait que la frisée transparente soit mon seul choix.'

'Ce ne sera pas aussi terrible, chéri. Vous êtes tous les deux des adultes et je penserais qu'elle prend grand soin de Zane. Il faudra changer quelques petites choses, oui, comme par exemple arrêter les surnoms et apprendre à choisir tes batailles. La moindre petite chose ne devrait pas tourner en dispute.'

'Attends, elle n'a même pas encore accepté et autant vous prévenir tout de suite, elle n'acceptera sans doute pas. C'est ridicule, elle ne voudra jamais venir habiter chez moi, m'épouser, et éduquer mon fils. Elle a sa propre vie. Comment pouvons-nous savoir qu'elle ne sort avec personne, déjà ? Qu'elle n'est pas mariée ?'

'Bien, va lui demander, espèce d'idiot. C'est le seul moyen de le savoir. S'il apparait que c'est en effet le cas, alors nous penserons à quelqu'un d'autre qui serait assez gentille pour nous aider,' dit Lucius.

'Très bien, très bien … Bon Dieu, je déteste ça,' dit-il doucement.

Ils se retournèrent tous en entendant un petit coup frappé à la porte.

La tête de Zane apparut dans la pièce et il sourit aux trois adultes. 'Je peux entrer, maintenant ?'

Drago acquiesça et Zane courut vers son père et s'installa sur ses jambes. 'Je m'ennuyais, papa. Les elfes de maisons ne jouent pas correctement à cache-cache avec moi. Ils n'arrêtent pas de tricher !'

Drago sourit à son fils qui était entrain d'expliquer que les elfes de maisons se cachaient tous au même endroit et faisaient du bruit pour aider leur jeune maître.

Le regardant, il sut que jamais, jamais il ne laisserait une seule chance à Pansy de le lui enlever. Il se battrait pour lui jusqu'à ce qu'il ne lui reste plus rien … et si cela signifiait se marier à celle qu'il détestait plus que toute autre chose au monde, alors il le ferait. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire maintenant, était d'espérer qu'elle accepterait.

Peu de chance … bon, où mon père a-t-il caché la Vodka ?

* * *

'Je me suis bien amusée, Hermione. Merci de m'avoir invitée,' dit Donny debout dans l'entrée de l'appartement d'Hermione.

'Je suis contente que tu aies accepté de venir,' rit Hermione. 'J'adore Ginny, mais des fois sa bouche fonctionne plus vite que son cerveau, alors elle finit par dire des choses pas toujours très sympathiques.'

'Comme le fait qu'elle ne pouvait pas capter qu'une brillante personne puisse juste envisager de travailler comme petite maîtresse ?' demanda Donny avec une pointe d'accusation. 'Je veux dire, franchement. On est juste tellement géniales et quiconque à qui ça ne plairait peut direct aller se f…'

Hermione étreignit fort Donny, l'empêchant ainsi de finir sa phrase. 'Bonne nuit, Don. Transplane saine et sauve.'

'Je vais essayer de ne pas atterrir sur une énorme poubelle de déchets industriels,' sourit Donny, remettant sur le tapis la fois où Hermione s'était retrouvée couverte de déchets.

'Ca n'est arrivé qu'une seule fois !' dit Hermione, riant gaiement. 'J'ai juste un peu trop bu au mariage de Rémus et Tonks et j'ai eu des problèmes avec les trois D. C'est tout.'

'Ouais, c'est ça,' dit Donny, faisant au revoir en sortant de l'appartement. 'Bonne nuit, Reine des détritus !'

Hermione rit, secouant la tête alors que son amie disparaissait du hall vide de son immeuble. Elle ferma la porte derrière elle et prit une longue et satisfaite inspiration. C'avait été une bonne journée, appréciant le déjeuner et le diner chez les Weasley, discutant de tout avec tout le monde.

C'était assez pour lui faire oublier ses soucis …

Son regard atteignit la table basse, qui servait de bureau dans son petit appartement F1. C'était un endroit modeste, tout meublé sans rien de très extravaguant. Simple et minimaliste résumait parfaitement le tout.

Sur la table basse reposait un tas de parchemins et de factures dont elle devrait avoir pris soin avant la fin du mois. Un des plus vieux élèves à qui Donny enseignait avait déménagé en Ontario la semaine précédente, alors elles avaient perdu l'argent qui aurait pu aider à payer l'une des multiples choses qui avait besoin d'être payée.

Si seulement ce stupide monde magique n'était pas tellement ancré dans ses principes ! Les gens devaient comprendre que les jeunes enfants pouvaient grandir dans un environnement d'apprentissage et pouvaient apprendre tant d'habitudes sociales et de principes basiques et primaires en étant dans une structure d'éducation. Evidemment, il n'y a rien de mal à vouloir enseigner chez soi … mais bordel, j'aimerais vraiment avoir plus d'élèves.

Elle s'assit et vérifia l'heure sur l'horloge au mur … presque neuf heures. Bientôt, elle irait prendre une douche pour évacuer tout le stress de la journée.

Un coup soudain à la porte lui fit froncer les sourcils, confuse. _Don avait-elle laissé quelque chose ici ?_ se demanda-t-elle en regardant autour d'elle, marchant vers la porte.

Elle regarda dans le judas, et s'y reprit à deux fois, se cognant la tête au battant. Génial.

Elle ne faisait pas exactement confiance à ce que ses yeux envoyaient à son cerveau. Il semblait que Drago Malefoy attendait derrière sa porte. Il avait l'air vaguement marrant à travers le vers rond et déformé du judas. Mais, ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de se tordre le cou pour voir son visage sous différents angles.

Elle ouvrit la porte avec hésitation et le fixa, peu sûre de savoir quoi dire.

'Malefoy ?' dit-elle enfin. Pas son plus beau discourt, mais ça ferait l'affaire.

'Oui, salut Granger,' dit-il.

Par Merlin, il avait presque l'air nerveux. Quelque chose qu'elle aurait pensé ne jamais voir.

'Bonjour,' répondit-elle prudemment. _Purée, c'est trop é-tr-ange !_ 'Comment as-tu su où me trouver ?'

Drago la regarda comme s'il n'avait pas encore remarqué qu'elle était là. 'Tu es répertoriée.'

'Oh' dit-elle doucement. 'Bien, en quoi puis-je t'aider ? Attends, où est Zane ? Il va bien ?'

Drago fixa ses ongles. 'Oui, il va bien. Il passe la nuit chez mes parents.' Elle ne lui rendait pas la tâche facile. Elle se faisait vraiment du souci pour son fils. Punaise, il n'avait pas d'autre choix.

'OK, parfait,' dit-elle, remettant sa jupe en jeans à bonne hauteur. _Que _diable_ veut-il ?_

Ils restèrent plantés là encore quelques secondes, aucun d'eux ne prononçant la moindre parole, aucun d'eux ne regardant l'autre dans les yeux.

Enfin, Drago releva la tête et la regarda directement.

'Veux-tu m'épouser ?'

* * *

**Et maintenant vous me detestez parce que ca s'arrete la hein ??? HAHAHA. **

**Vous voulez une bonne nouvelle? Si vous etes gentils, genereux, adorables et ... oui en gros, que vous me suppliez, vous pourriez avoir la surprise d'une update a la fin du week-end. Juste pour me faire pardonner d'avoir delaisse notre petit 'Zany Brainy' -comme l'appelle l'oncle Blaise dans la VO- pendant tout un mois. **

**Un petit mouvement du poignet, puis de l'index, puis du bout des doigts et voila qui nous fait une review de postee :D **

**Bioses a tus _ ce qui signifie Bises a tous quand je ne fais pas de fautes de frappes --'. **

**Cally x  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Je saiiiiiiiis, le week-end est fini depuis 2jours! Je comptais vraiment poster ce chapitre dimanche soir, mais je suis rentree tard -fish & chips party ^^-, et je n'ai pas eu le temps de tout le w-e sinon parce que je suis allee a un concert samedi et blablabla. (D'ailleurs, c'etait le concert des **_You Me At Six_**, et si vous ne connaissez pas encore, et ben courez ecouter parce qu'ils sont ge-niaux). Bref! J'ai ete etonnee de votre engouement au dernier chapitre, mais je suppose que la fin etait assez cruelle pour vous haha. Voici la suite donc! Et ca fait 2chapitres que je n'ai pas le temps de repondre aux reviews, je suis vraiment DESOLEE. Je les lis et les apprecie toutes, mais je n'ai pas souvent le temps ni l'occasion d'etre assez longtemps sur l'ordinateur pour repondre, malheureusement. Je n'ai rien de prevu -encore- pour le w-e a venir, alors je prendrais un moment pour mes petits lecteurs adores. **

**/!\ PARCE QUE JE NE VEUX PAS M'ATTRIBUER UN MERITE QUI NE ME REVIENT PAS, RAPPELEZ-VOUS QUE JE N'ECRIS NI N'INVENTE CETTE HISTOIRE, JE N'AI FAIT QUE LA TRADUIRE. /!\ **_-mais merci, pour l'auteur, des compliments que vous faites :)- _**  
**

- - - -

_Chapitre Six : Ces problèmes sans noms._

oOo

'Veux-tu m'épouser ?'

'Pas de problème,' répondit Hermione. 'Mercredi prochain, ça t'irait ?'

'Hein ?' demanda Drago, incapable de connecter les choses entre elles.

'Oh, excuse-moi, je croyais qu'on répétait pour la pièce 't'as perdu tes putain d'esprits',' dit-elle.

'Wow, Granger, tu embrasses ta maman avec cette bouche ?'

Hermione lui lança un regard noir, toujours dans le brouillard après ce qu'il venait de se produire. 'Si tu es ici dans l'unique but de m'agacer, saches que c'est réussi. Maintenant, peux-tu partir que je retourne te haïr en toute tranquilite ?'

Drago secoua la tête et soupira. 'Je suis désolé, c'est sorti dans le mauvais sens.'

'Je ne sais pas comment le fait que _Tu_ me demandes _Moi_ en mariage pourrait un jour avoir un bon sens,' dit-elle.

'J'ai besoin de te parler et j'aimerais que tu m'écoute', dit-il honnêtement.

Hermione fronça les sourcils et s'appuya sur le chambranle de la porte. 'Tu as bu ?'

'Non, mais cela rendrait le tout beaucoup plus simple,' répondit-il. 'Tu es habillée, alors peut-on aller au pub qui fait l'angle pour que l'on puisse discuter ?'

Bon Dieu, il a l'air vraiment pathétique, debout là sans même un regard noir ou un sourire moqueur sur son visage parfait. On dirait qu'il a vraiment besoin de parler, en fait.

'Je ne suis toujours pas certaine de ce que tu viens faire ici,' dit-elle.

Drago essaya de garder son calme, serrant les poings. 'J'ai besoin de discuter de quelque chose avec toi et j'apprécierais que tu me donnes une chance de t'expliquer.'

Hermione se mordit l'intérieur de la lèvre, se demandant si tout ceci n'était pas une sorte d'horrible farce ayant pour but de l'attirer en dehors de chez elle, où elle serait capable de presque toutes sortes de méfaits. Il avait _vraiment_ l'air désespéré …

S'il y avait une chose qui avait grandi au fur et à mesure des années chez elle, c'était son immense curiosité. Cet instant précis était l'une de ces fois ou la curiosite prenait le pas sur tout le reste.

'Ok, très bien. Laisse-moi juste attraper mon manteau,' dit-elle.

Drago relâcha un petit soupir de soulagement, très petit soulagement parce qu'il savait que le plus dur restait à venir.

'Prêt ?' demanda-t-elle, fermant la porte avec sa baguette.

Il la laissa passer devant, les guidant vers le pub. Le Kilt Bancal était un nouveau pub ouvert il y avait seulement quelques mois et était moldu, du au fait qu'Hermione vivait dans un quartier moldu.

Hermione regarda Drago aller au bar et commander une double dose de Brandy pour lui et un verre de _pinot noir_ pour elle.

Typiquement masculin. Je peux tes bien commander moi-même mon propre verre. Mais punaise, comment sait-il ce que j'aime ?

Il lui tendit le verre, se dirigèrent vers le fond du pub puis dans un isoloir, s'asseyant l'un face à l'autre.

La première minute, Hermione regarda Drago passer son doigt sur le bord de son verre. Il pinça les lèvres, les bougeant de gauche à droite, plongé dans ses pensées. Elle prit une gorgée de son vin et se racla la gorge.

'Merci pour le verre. Je te rembourserais bien, mais j'ai laissé mon porte-monnaie chez moi,' dit-elle doucement.

'Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça,' dit-il brusquement après avoir descendu le contenu de son verre. 'Ok, je pense que je te dois quelques explications.'

Hermione prit une nouvelle gorgée de son vin et vit Drago prendre une profonde inspiration.

Elle reposa son verre et attendit qu'il soit prêt.

'Il se pourrait que je perde mon fils,' dit-il après une seconde.

Hermione sentit sa mâchoire se détendre et ses yeux s'ouvrir un peu plus grand. 'Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par perdre ton fils ?'

'Je pourrais perdre sa garde exclusive au profit de mon ex-femme,' dit-il, se frottant le front.

'Mais … pourquoi ?' demanda-t-elle.

'Lorsque j'ai divorcé, j'ai reçu la garde de Zane puisque Pansy n'en avait vraiment pas grand-chose à faire de lui…'

'Attends, Pansy est la mère de Zane ?

'Tu as l'air surprise,' fit-il d'une voix traînante.

'Je savais que vous étiez ensemble à l'école …'

'Pour ma défense, j'avais un très mauvais jugement quand j'étais jeune. Elle en voulait et j'étais un ado plutôt excité,' expliqua Drago, sentant les effets d'un second Brandy.

'Ca c'est évident,' répondit-elle. 'Je ne comprendrais jamais comment quiconque pourrait la supporter.'

'Sur le sujet Pansy Parkinson, on pourrait se mettre d'accord sur le zéro détail. On pourrait former une magnifique amitié basée sur notre haine de Pansy, je t'assure,' sourit-il légèrement.

Hermione ne savait pas pourquoi elle lui souriait en retour. L'abruti avait en fait le sens de l'humour.

'Revenons-en au fait,' dit-il. 'Pansy veut la garde de Zane et ce simplement pour toucher la pension alimentaire que je devrais lui verser. Je suis complètement honnête en te disant qu'elle n'aime pas son fils. Zane ne la connait même pas en tant que mère et il l'appelait même Pansy lorsque nous étions encore mariés.'

'Pauvre Zane,' marmotta Hermione.

'Pauvre _moi_,' la corrigea Drago.'Elle parlait à peine au gosse, mais elle trouvait toujours le temps pour venir m'emmerder.'

'Je n'arrive pas à y croire,' dit-elle, prenant une autre gorgée. 'On avait travaillé ensemble une ou deux fois en Potions. Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est, si elle n'aime pas son fils, alors comment peut-elle recevoir sa garde ?'

'Elle s'est remariée,' dit Drago prêt à expliquer les règles et traditions du Ministère lorsque Hermione hoqueta.

'C'est terrible ! Pauvre Zane,' murmura-t-elle, sa main serrant le pied du verre. 'Je déteste le Ministère.'

'Attends, tu es au courant pour leurs règles sur la garde ?' demanda-t-il.

'Evidemment que je les connais,' répondit-elle. 'J'ai étudié tout ce qu'il y a à savoir sur les lois concernant les enfants et la famille. C'est ma spécialité parce qu'avant d'ouvrir l'école, je voulais être Préconiseuse Judiciaire au Service de la Famille. J'ai changé d'avis cependant lorsque j'ai fait des recherches sur la magie incontrôlée chez les bébés et les jeunes enfants.'

'Alors, tu comprends que parce que Pansy est maintenant mariée, peu importe l'horrible mère qu'elle est, elle aura quand même Zane.'

Hermione acquiesça solennellement. 'Je sais … et je suis désolée, Malefoy. Je sais que tu es un bon père pour Zane et qu'il t'aime et, oh mon Dieu …'

Elle dériva, le fixant la bouche grande ouverte.

'Tu n'y penses pas, dis-moi que tu n'es pas sérieux,' dit-elle, clignant rapidement des yeux.

'Quoi ?'

'Je sais que tu garderas Zane si tu présentes un front familial en te mariant. Malefoy, dis-moi que tu plaisantais lorsque tu m'as demandée de t'épouser.'

Drago soupira et traça le bord de son verre avec ses doigts. 'C'est simplement pour six mois, Granger …'

'Non, définitivement non. Tu as _vraiment_ complètement perdu la tête. Je devrais être la dernière personne à qui penser, avant tout parce que j'abhorre tout ce qui se rapporte à toi. Aurais-tu par hasard oublié ta haine extrême envers moi ?'

'Je n'ai pas oublié,' grogna-t-il presque. 'Tu ne me laisses jamais la chance d'oublier.'

'On ne peut pas rester cinq minutes sans se crier dessus, Malefoy, je ne sais pas ce qui t'est passé par la tête pour venir me parler. Je suis vraiment désolée pour tout ça, mais je ne peux pas t'aider.'

Elle attrapa son manteau posé à côté d'elle et commenca a se lever lorsqu'elle fut arrêtée par la main de Drago sur la sienne.

Elle se figea et fixa sa main au dessus de la sienne, sans l'enlever. C'était une main très chaude. Avec de longs et fins doigts … une bague en argent autour du pouce. Faisait-il soudain très chaud dans le pub ? Bon Dieu, ils avaient besoin de faire réparer l'air conditionné ici. Ok, sa main … très chaude. On a déjà dit ça ?

'Je ne peux pas perdre mon fils, Granger,' dit-il doucement, penché en avant. 'Il est tout ce que j'ai et je ne te demanderais pas ca si je n'avais pas une bonne raison de le faire.'

'Quelle raison ?' réussit-elle à dire, surprise de voir qu'elle possédait toujours sa voix. Elle reporta son attention sur lui, étonnée par l'anxiété et le désespoir qui irradiaient de ses yeux gris.

'Tu es la personne parfaite parce que Zane est déjà attaché à toi et parce qu'à la fin de ces six mois lorsque tu partiras, il sera toujours en contact avec toi à l'école. Je ne peux pas épouser quelqu'un et m'attendre à ce qu'il ne soit pas affecté lorsqu'elle partirait pour de bon.'

'Epouse quelqu'un que tu aimes, Malefoy. Ainsi, elle ne partira pas,' dit-elle, dégageant sa main de la sienne.

Mais il ne la lâchait pas. Il la serra d'avantage et pressa ses doigts gentiment. 'J'ai trois semaines avant le début des inspections. Tu es au courant des inspections ?' Il la vit acquiescer doucement. 'Je n'ai pas le temps de faire un mariage d'amour et tout ça.'

Hermione dévia le regard. Ses yeux commençaient à la déconcerter. Il avait l'air d'avoir tellement besoin d'aide et avait l'air tellement … humain.

'Je vais te payer et tout le reste. Mille Gallions par mois pendant six mois…'

La mâchoire d'Hermione s'en décrocha. 'Six mille Gallions ? Es-tu devenu fou ? C'est beaucoup trop d'argent.'

'C'est assez pour que l'école reste ouverte encore dix, ou quinze ans … et tout ne vient pas de moi. Mes parents en donnent la moitié parce qu'ils ne veulent pas me voir donner Zane à Pansy. Malgré ce que tu pourrais penser d'eux, ils aiment leur petit-fils et ne lui souhaiteraient pas le déplaisir d'être élevé par elle.'

Elle le regarda de plus près. 'Tu sais que l'école n'a pas le succès financier qu'elle devrait avoir … comment le sais-tu ?'

'Ma mère connait des dames mariées aux bonnes personnes. Elles ne sont pas vraiment discrètes. Je peux apprendre des choses sur presque tout le monde.'

'Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir accepter autant d'argent,' dit-elle.

'Ne le prends pas comme quelque chose que je te donnerais. Je te paye pour que tu m'aides. Prends ça comme un travail ; tu gagnes un salaire pour être mariée à moi, être une mère pour Zane et passer les inspections.'

'Un travail ? Je ne sais pas …'dit-elle, se mordant la lèvre. Les mains de Drago tenant toujours les siennes. Son esprit fut soudainement empli de l'étrange envie de lui vernir les ongles. Peut-être aurait-elle du boire moins de vin.

'S'il te plait, Granger. Je suis entrain de mettre mon égo complètement de côté et de te supplier de m'aider. Ecoute, ne le fais pas pour moi … fais le pour Zane. Tu l'aimes, non ?'

Hermione sembla sursauter. 'Bien sûr que je l'aime. C'est un enfant formidable.'

'Veux-tu qu'il finisse avec Pansy ? Souhaiterais-tu cela à ton pire ennemi ? Attends ; ça se serait moi. Me souhaiterais-tu ça ?'

Elle sourit légèrement. 'Ca, j'en sais rien. Tu as raison ; je ne veux pas que Zane te sois enlevé, parce que comme je l'ai dit, tu es un super père pour lui. Je … simplement … alors si je t'épouse pour six mois, je ne pourrais sortir avec aucun autre homme, n'est-ce pas ?'

'Nous devrons rendre cela aussi réel que possible. Si tu couches avec un PFM sous couverture, on serait grillés. Ou si tu allais sauter n'importe quel idiot qui ne peut pas se la fermer et que Pansy ou les PFM l'apprennent, alors ils sauront qu'on fait semblant.'

'Donc, je suis supposée mettre ma vie sexuelle au placard pendant six mois ?'

Il haussa les sourcils d'un geste moqueur. 'Vie sexuelle ? Sois honnête, Granger.'

Elle s'en décrocha la mâchoire et Drago pouvait quasiment voir la fumée sortir de ses oreille … jusqu'à ce qu'elle soupir, fatiguée. 'Ok, je n'ai pas vraiment de vie sexuelle.'

'Si par 'pas vraiment' tu entends absolument aucune …'

Elle lui jeta un regard mauvais et tira sa main hors de la sienne. 'Pour ton information, Drago Malefoy, j'ai eu quelques hommes et j'oserais parier qu'ils sont dix fois meilleurs amants que tu ne l'es.'

'On peut s'asseoir et discuter de mes performances en tant qu'amant, Granger, mais cela prendrait trop de temps et j'ai vraiment autres choses à faire de ma journée.'

Il se redressa instantanément lorsqu'elle faillit partir à nouveau. Il lui attrapa la main encore une fois et l'arrêta. 'Ecoute, je sais que je te demande d'abandonner beaucoup de choses, mais si c'est à toi que je demande, c'est parce que j'aime mon fils, Granger. Je l'aime plus que toute autre chose sur cette planète et si je le perds …' il secoua la tête. 'Je ne peux pas le perdre. Je sais que je n'ai jamais été super sympa avec toi, ni même ai-je planifié de l'être, mais je n'ai aucune autre raisonnable option.'

Drago relâcha sa main. 'Je vais te donner le temps de réfléchir à mon offre. Il faut que je sache pour demain soir, cependant, au cas où il me faudrait trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour m'aider. Bien que, je doute pouvoir faire cela sans ruiner la vision de mon fils sur la vie.'

'Culpabilité, Malefoy ? Tu vas utiliser la culpabilité pour me persuader ?'

'J'ai essayé de supplier, je te donnerais largement assez d'argent … je suis venu à bout de mes options, Granger. Tout comme je viens à bout de temps. Donne-moi une réponse avant demain minuit.'

Il se leva de l'isoloir et s'en alla la laissant assise là, fixant le banc vide qu'il avait précédemment occupé.

Que diable venait-il juste de se passer ?

* * *

Hermione atteignit son appartement et récupéra la note scotchée à sa porte. Il était presque onze du soir et elle était revenue très lentement du pub, son esprit rempli à bloc de pensées provocantes et perturbantes.

Elle déplia le papier en ouvrant sa porte et y vit une écriture qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Ne parle à personne de notre conversation. Si tu choisis de m'aider, personne ne devra savoir que ce sera un faux mariage. Personne. Si tu n'es pas d'accord pour m'aider, bien, j'apprécierais que tu ne dises à personne que je t'ai suppliée. Ma fierté est assez blessée comme ça.

-DM

Elle ne put retenir le sourire qui étira ses lèvres. Elle avait poussé le dangereusement arrogant Drago Malefoy à la supplier. Supplier une née-moldue. La victoire était douce, bien qu'elle n'en ait parlé à personne encore. Harry et Ron auraient adoré entendre que Malefoy l'avait implorée de l'aider. Donny voudrait probablement savoir ce qu'il portait et si elle avait pu distinguer ses abdos à travers son tee-shirt.

Elle éloigna ces stupides pensées en pénétrant dans son appartement.

Son esprit revint sur le conflit mental dans lequel elle s'était engagée il y avait plus de deux heures. Elle savait quel était le bon choix à faire … elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait simplement rejeter sa demande d'aide. Ce serait cruel.

Elle était Hermione Granger. Une personne douce, compatissante et désintéressée. Quelqu'un lui avait demandé son aide. Ils avaient _besoin_ d'elle.

Drago Malefoy avait _besoin_ d'elle. Zane, son adorable, innocent, et aimant petit garçon avait _besoin_ d'elle. Elle avait créé une petite relation avec le bambin, qui n'avait jamais eu d'influence maternelle dans sa vie. Pour quelques étranges raisons, elle l'avait inconsciemment atteint avec sa tendresse et cette présence féminine qu'il n'avait jamais eue.

Pourrait-elle abandonner six mois de sa vie pour aider la personne qui avait poussé ses années à Poudlard loin de la perfection ? Elle l'avait détesté. Et le détestait encore. Il était vulgaire, arrogant, condescendant, diminuait les gens … pourquoi devrait-elle abandonner une moitié d'année pour l'aider ?

Mais alors, il y avait le mignon petit Zane. _Oh et les six foutus mille Gallions !_

L'argent pourrait stabiliser Le Centre d'Education Primaire pour Petits Sorciers et Sorcières pour les prochaines années et même accepter certains élèves sur un système de bourses scolaires pour les parents qui n'auraient pas assez d'argent. Elle n'aurait plus à prendre d'argent sur son salaire et celui de Donny… Elles pourraient même se permettre une augmentation.

Mais alors, il y avait cet enfoiré de Malefoy.

Mais alors, il y avait assez d'argent pour sauver son école.

Mais alors, il y avait le fait d'être mariée à l'enfoiré.

Mais alors, il y avait le fait d'aider Zane a rester avec la personne qui l'aimait le plus fort.

Mais alors, il y avait l'enfoiré.

Aider l'enfoiré à garder son fils, dont il disait qu'il était 'tout ce qu'il avait.'

Six mille Gallions.

Aider Zane, un enfant innocent plongé là dedans.

Être mariée à, habiter avec, parler avec … l'enfoiré.

Sa tête lui faisait mal.

* * *

Zane regardait son père aller et venir devant la cheminée de leur salon. Son papa était tellement grand ! Il espérait que quand il serait un adute il serait grand comme lui. Alors il pourrait atteindre les glaces dans le congélateur et les gâteaux au chocolat que mamy gardait sur le plan de travail. Alors il pourrait marcher sur les gens petits.

Alors il pourrait voler sur un balai ! Comme il en avait envie. Tout comme Papa. Mais il n'était pas assez grand. C'est ce que Papa disait tout le temps.

'Pourquoi est-ce que tu marches ?' demanda Zane lorsqu'il eut réalisé qu'il ne se passait rien d'intéressant.

Drago s'arrêta et regarda son fils, assis sur le canapé et tenant son tyrannosaure Rex en peluche. 'J'aime marcher.'

'Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais que de regarder par la fenêtre ? Tu vas recevoir un hibou ?' demanda Zane tout excité. Les hiboux postaux continuaient de le fasciner, il gloussait presque chaque fois qu'il apercevait une chouette, spécialement Infidel, le hibou grand duc de son père.

'Oui, j'attends une lettre importante,' expliqua Drago.

'De qui ?'

Drago fit craquer ses phalanges. _Bordel, c'est un moulin à questions_. 'De quelqu'un qui pourrait m'aider avec … mon travail.'

'Ca me manque d'aller à ton travail, Papa,' dit-il. 'J'rappelle je pouvais toujours fait du tourniquet avec ton fauteuil jusqu'à avoir la tête qui tourne !'

Drago sourit. 'J'rappelle comment tu m'avais vomi dessus après avoir fait ça l'estomac plein.'

Zane gloussa. 'J'ai pas vomi, Papa !'

'Oh que si ; partout sur mes robes de travail. J'ai senti le lait caillé et le caca jusqu'à ce que je puisse trouver ma baguette pour tout nettoyer, ce qui m'avait pris une bonne heure.'

Zane rigola, cachant son visage derrière ses mains, complètement hilare. 'Tu as dit caca !'

Drago regarda son fils rire aux larmes. Son esprit vicieux et malicieux pensa presque à la possibilité qu'il n'entendrait peut-être plus ce rire dans six mois …

Non. Il n'allait _pas_ perdre son fils. Même si Granger ne choisissait pas de l'aider, il ferait ce qu'il faudrait…

Trois coups rapides à leur porte d'entrée attirèrent l'attention des deux hommes. Zane sautant hors du canapé, pressé de voir qui venait les voir juste avant l'heure d'aller au lit.

Drago attrapa l'arrière du tee-shirt de son et l'assit sur la tablette dans le hall d'entrée, l'installant avant d'aller voir à la porte. Il n'attendait personne. Peut-être était-ce sa mère, venue pour s'assurer qu'ils ne mangaient pas de surgelé au diner.

Il regarda dans le judas et sentit un nœud de nervosité se fermer dans sa gorge. Hermione attendait dehors, tenant fermement l'hanse de son sac à main, s'y accrochant comme à une corde de survie. Ses phalanges en étaient blanches.

Etait-elle nerveuse de lui dire qu'elle refusait son offre ?

Le pessimisme ne te mènera nulle part.

Il ouvrit la porte et tressaillit laissa échapper un cri.

'MISS HER-MI-ONE !'

Hermione lui fit un sourire étincelant alors que Zane sautait de la tablette avec la grâce d'un félin et courut pour l'étreindre. Elle s'agenouilla et lui fit un énorme câlin lorsqu'il fut dans ses bras. Pour de si petites jambes, il pouvait aller vraiment vite.

'Tu es viendue à ma maison ! Je peux te montrer ma chambre et mes jouets et la chambre de mon papa et ma baignoire et ma cuisine et mon di-saure ? Il s'appelle Rosie. Papa aime pas le nom de mon di-saure, mais mamy m'a aidé à choisir parce que elle dit que les garçons di-saure ont le droit d'avoir des noms de filles et j'aimais jouer avec Rosie et puis papy a dit que les garçons di-saure peuvent pas avoir des prénoms de filles parce que ça serait gay. Et Papa m'a dit que gay voulait dire joyeux alors les garçons di-saure peuvent avoir des noms de filles parce que ça veut dire qu'ils sont contents !'

Zane fit un grand sourire à sa maîtresse et attendit sa réponse.

'C'est vraiment intéressant, Zane. J'adorerais voir ton dinosaure et je suis d'accord avec ta grand-mère. Rosie est un très joli nom,' dit-elle un sourire illuminant son visage.

Drago détestait voir la façon dont elle souriait à son fils. Il n'avait plus vraiment envie de la tuer lorsqu'elle était ainsi. Il n'aimait pas ce sentiment.

'Sais-tu ce qui serait vraiment bien ?' demanda-t-elle à Zane.

'Quoi ?' demanda-t-il.

'Je pense que tu devrais toujours utiliser le mot 'joyeux'. C'est un très joli mot et certaines personnes n'aiment pas entendre l'autre mot. Joyeux est tellement plus drôle à dire.'

Il acquiesça. 'Joyeux, joyeux, joyeux, joyeux. C'est _vrai_ que c'est drôle à dire ! Viens voir ma chambre.'

'Ah, Z, je crois que tu devrais aller prendre ton pyjama et choisir l'histoire que tu veux que je te lise ce soir,' dit Drago, avant que Zane n'invite sa maîtresse à vivre avec eux pour toujours.

Zane donna le regard de petit chien abattu le plus crédible qu'il pouvait faire (un petit tour que Drago lui avait appris à utiliser avec les amis de Pansy lorsqu'ils venaient pour le thé. Il réussissait toujours à attirer un peu de sympathie et à faire passer Pansy pour une insensible. Oh, tout ce qu'ils avaient pu lui jouer comme tour à cette femme.).

'Je peux choisir deux histoires ?' demanda-t-il.

'Oui, maintenant dépêche un peu tes fesses,' dit Drago, poussant son fils doucement hors de la pièce.

Hermione entendit les rires du garçon disparaitre dans le couloir et sourit en pénétrant dans le hall, fermant la porte d'entrée derrière elle. Drago se tourna vers elle et passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux. 'Tu veux quelque chose à boire ?'

'Non, merci,' dit-elle silencieusement, regardant autour d'elle les pièces d'art que Narcissa avait achetées.

'Allons-y, je vais te faire visiter rapidement si tu veux,' dit-il, inconfortable dans sa propre peau. Les bienséances sociales n'avaient jamais été son for. Il avait toujours était tellement doucereux avant, mais avec son futur qui lui pendouillait devant les yeux … l'aisance avait complètement disparu.

Hermione sourit d'un air entendu. 'Ca ira, je voulais juste te parler et te donner ma réponse.'

'Hum, ok. Je m'attendais plutôt à recevoir un hibou. Mais tu as raison ; un face à face est plus gênant et inconfortable.'

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire nerveusement. Il les conduisit au salon, qui était joliment décoré d'un intérieur de cuir moderne. Il lui indiqua de prendre place sur le canapé, elle d'un côté, lui de l'autre.

Elle s'assit avec les mains croisées sur ses cuisses, sur son sac. Ses phalanges étaient-elles encore blanches ?

Drago se pencha, ses coudes sur ses genoux. 'Avant que tu ne dises quoi que ce soit, je tiens à te remercier de ne pas m'avoir rejeté direct. Que tu aies en fait considéré mon offre signifie déjà beaucoup pour moi et Zane, même s'il n'a aucune idée de ce qu'il se passe.'

Hermione acquiesça et ressentit soudainement une pointe de compassion pour l'homme assis en face d'elle, frappant ses talons nerveusement sur le plancher.

'J'ai passé toute la nuit, toute la matinée et tout l'après-midi éveillée à ressasser ton offre jusqu'à ce que je vienne frapper à ta porte. J'ai même fait une liste des pour et des contres et effectué quelques recherches supplémentaires sur les lois du Ministère pour la garde d'enfant et les divorces.'

'Ca m'a l'air plutôt … industrieux,' commenta-t-il, cachant un sourire en pinçant les lèvres.

Elle roula des yeux. 'Je ne peux pas croire que tu te moques de moi. Non, attends, je peux y croire. C'était le numéro quatre sur ma liste des contre. Notre inhabilité à être civil l'un envers l'autre pour une période de temps prolongée.'

Drago soupira. 'Peux-tu simplement me donner ta réponse, que j'arrête d'être tellement nerveux ?'

Hermione prit une inspiration et le regarda dans les yeux, ce qui était risqué en soit. 'Je veux t'aider.'

Drago se relaxa physiquement, son sourire détendant l'atmosphère de la pièce. 'Vraiment ?'

'Oui, je t'épouserai et t'aiderai pour la période de six mois que dure l'inspection.'

Il prit ses mains dans les siennes et lui saisit gentiment les doigts. 'Merci beaucoup, vraiment. Je ne peux même pas te dire a quel point je t'en suis reconnaissant.'

Hermione reprit sa main. 'Ton argent est une reconnaissance suffisante.'

Drago acquiesça. 'Bien sûr, c'est un deal purement d'affaire. Je te ferais même un contrat si tu veux.'

'Nous pouvons l'écrire maintenant parce que j'ai quelque chose comme un trillion de questions,' dit-elle.

'Pourquoi est-ce que cela ne me surprend pas ?' marmotta-t-elle.

'Oh, joie du mariage,' soupira Hermione dramatiquement. 'Je vais adorer être le mariage avec toi.'

Drago se gifla intérieurement. Il foutait déjà tout en l'air en étant un petit abruti. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, cependant ! Punaise, donnez-lui du repos … elle se vexait tellement vite ! Ce n'était pas _sa_ faute à _lui_.

'Désolé. Tu sais que tu peux te rétracter à tout moment. Je ne vais pas te forcer à rester ni rien,' dit-il doucement, se dirigeant vers la pièce adjacente pour prendre quelques parchemins, de l'encre et une plume.

'Je veux que tu saches que je tiendrais ma parole. Je t'ai dit que je voulais t'aider et je t'aiderai. Rien de ce que tu pourras faire ne me fera briser mon engagement verbal. Je suis habituée à tes âneries maintenant.'

'Merci, alors,' dit-il. 'Je tiendrais parole, également. Depuis que j'ai Zane, ça m'est devenu très difficile de ne pas tenir parole. Il est presque comme ma conscience. J'ai l'impression qu'il est tout le temps avec moi, regardant ce que je fais … et je ne veux pas qu'ils devienne un pourri.'

'J'en suis venue à réaliser que Zane t'avait changé, d'une certaine façon, en quelqu'un de meilleur. Ne te méprends pas, tu es toujours un abominable crétin, mais quelque part, d'une façon un peu moins prononcée.'

'C'est bon de savoir que notre haine mutuelle ne changera pas à cause de cela,' dit-il sèchement.

'C'est quelque chose que je ne comprends pas. Nous nous _haïssons_. Tu as dit m'avoir choisie simplement parce que Zane me voit à l'école et que lorsque nous en aurons fini avec ça, il n'en sera pas trop affecté … tu aurais très bien pu demander à Donny.'

'Il n'est pas fou d'elle comme il l'est de toi. J'entends ton nom constamment de sa bouche et même toi tu dois admettre qu'il est attaché à toi.'

Hermione acquiesça. 'Tout cela est juste tellement étrange. Tu me hais vraiment et ce à cause du fait que je sois une née-moldue …'

'Minute, minute … Je ne te déteste pas parce que tu es une née-moldue.'

Elle n'en crut pas ses oreilles.

'Je te déteste parce que tu es agaçante. C'est la seule raison pour laquelle je t'ai toujours détestée. J'avais l'habitude de te traiter de, hum, de tu-sais-quoi parce que cela rendait tes amis fous de rage. Je savais que ça ne te faisait plus rien, mais voir les deux autres imbéciles s'énerver lorsque je l'utilisais était assez marrant.'

Hermione rétrécit ses yeux. 'Ne les appelle pas ainsi.'

'Tu as raison. J'imagine que je vais en fait avoir à apprendre à tolérer leur présence si nous devons les convaincre que nous sommes joyeusement mariés.'

'Oh, bordel. J'avais oublié qu'il allait falloir le dire à tout le monde. Oh, bordel. Nous devons prétendre que l'on s'aime. Oh, bordel il va falloir que ça fasse vrai. Bordel. Oh, bordel, ils vont vraiment me détester.'

'S'ils te haïssent pour ça, alors ce ne sont pas d'aussi bons amis que ce que tu aurais pu penser,' ajouta-t-il.

Elle le regarda pendant plusieurs secondes. 'Parfois, tu dis des choses qui sont trop pleines de sagesse pour sortir de ta bouche. Tu n'arrêtes pas de me surprendre.'

'Je suis une piñata de surprises,' dit-il sans emotion. 'Bon, mettons-nous à ce contrat.'

'Papa ! Je suis prêt !' fit Zane du couloir, son pyjama dans une main et deux livres dans l'autre. Rosie le di-saure était compressé quelque part au milieu.

Drago tourna un regard d'excuse vers Hermione. 'Je devrais le mettre au lit avant que nous commencions.'

'Ne devrions-nous pas lui parler avant qu'il ne dorme ?' demanda Hermione, appréhendant. 'Sur ce qu'il va se passer ?'

'Oh … oui. Ca serait bien,' dit-il puis se pencha pour attraper Zane.

'Est-ce que tu aimerais que je te lise une de tes histoires, Zane ?' demanda Hermione.

Son petit visage d'ange s'éclaira. 'J'adorerais !!! est-ce qu'elle peut, Papa ? Tu en lis une et Miss Hermione en lis une ?'

Drago acquiesça et nota qu'Hermione souriait encore plus. 'Il a dit mon prénom sans avoir besoin de ralentir.'

Il était étonné de la voir si fière, si contente. Elle les suivit jusqu'à la chambre de Zane, et se concentra sur Zane qui lui expliquait l'utilité de chaque jouet et de chaque chose dans son chambre.

'Et ça c'est mon lit où je dors tout le temps le soir et ça c'est ma couverture verte et mes oreillers verts parce que le vert est la plus jolie couleur.'

'Tu lui as fait subir un lavage de cerveau, pauvre enfant,' marmonna-t-elle à Drago.

Drago sourit timidement et fit un clin d'œil à son fils qui gloussa et sauta sans son lit, habillé de son pyjama et Rosie fermement placé à côté de lui.

Drago et Hermione lui lirent chacun les histoires qu'il avait choisi puis se retournèrent l'un vers l'autre, se demandant comment annoncer la nouvelle au petit garçon.

Tout comme son père, Drago prit sur lui de commencer. Il s'assit sur l'un des côtés du lit pendant qu'Hermione se tenait debout de l'autre.

'Zane, j'ai une nouvelle pour toi,' dit-il.

Le jeune garçon regarda son père, attendant, ses grands yeux argent le fixant.

'Mis Hermione et moi avons décidé de nous marier.'

'Waouh !' dit Zane. 'Pourquoi ?'

'Pourquoi ?' répéta Drago. 'Hum …'

'Parce que nous nous aimons, Zane,' l'interrompit Hermione.

Drago lui jeta un regard dur. Est-ce qu'elle se fout de ma gueule ?

'Lorsque deux personnes s'aiment, elles se marient,' expliqua-t-elle.

'Tu aimes Papa ?' demanda Zane, fronçant ses sourcils blond-foncés.

'Oui,' répondit-elle.

Menteuse, menteuse … plutôt brûler en enfer !

'Tu aimes Miss Hermione ?' demanda Zane à son père.

Drago acquiesça, incapable de prononcer cet immense mensonge sans éclater de rire.

Je vais finir dans l'enfer réservé aux parents pour avoir menti à mon fils. Ca ira, Lucius y sera aussi. Ca ne sera trop horrible.

'Est-ce que je vais continuer à habiter ici ?' demanda-t-il, perdant Drago en court de route.

'Quoi ?'

'Toi et Miss Hermione allez vous marier. Vous allez avoir une nouvelle famille,' expliqua Zane. 'Est-ce que je vais vivre avec mamy et papy ?'

Drago attrapa le menton de son fils dans sa main. 'Ecoute, Z. Tu resteras toujours avec moi, peu importe ce que je fais, où je suis, où avec qui je suis. Je ne laisserais personne t'enlever à moi, et je ne te remplacerais jamais par qui que ce soit. Compris ?'

Zane acquiesça rapidement et regarda Hermione à travers ses cils. 'Est-ce qu'elle va être ma maman ?'

Drago regarda Hermione qui se mordait la lèvre. 'Euh, elle va être ta belle-maman.'

'C'est quoi ?' demanda Zane.

'Cela signifie simplement que je serais ta nouvelle maman,' expliqua platement Hermione, haussa les épaules à Drago.

'Je peux t'appeler maman ? Je n'ai jamais appelé personne maman avant et tu vas être ma nouvelle maman et Miss Hermione est dur à dire des fois parce que c'est long et maman c'est facile à dire,' dit Zane.

Drago se massa la nuque et haussa les épaules à Hermione, lui laissant la parole. Zane regardait son père dans l'attente d'une réponse comme Hermione semblait ne pouvoir prononcer la moindre parole.

'Si Miss Hermione est d'accord, tu peux l'appeler ainsi,' dit enfin Drago, plongeant dans l'inévitable.

Je pense que Tom Jedusor Sr. sera probablement dans l'enfer des parents … je me demande de quoi il a l'air.

'Tu peux m'appeler maman, Zane,' concéda Hermione, son cœur se brisant face au pauvre petit garçon qui n'avait jamais eu de réelle figure maternelle.

'Ok,' répondit-il en s'allongeant sur ses oreillers. 'Je suis fatigué, maintenant, bonne nuit. Sortez.'

Drago et Hermione se sourirent face à la réplique très directe de Zane. Il avait _vraiment_ hérité du manque de tact pathologique de la famille du côté de la mère de Drago.

Ils partirent ensuite pour le salon, cette fois, assis l'un à côté de l'autre pour commencer à établir ce contrat.

'Je déteste lui mentir,' dit doucement Drago avant de débuter.

'Lorsque tu recevras la totale garde de ton fils du Ministère, alors ça aura valu le coup. Je suis sûre qu'il te pardonnera quand il saura la vérité,' lui dit-elle calmement.

'Je suis juste content que dès que j'aurais sa garde, Pansy ne pourra plus faire appel de la décision. Je peux en avoir terminé avec ça en six mois et ne plus jamais avoir à m'inquiéter d'elle.'

'Si je peux me permettre, comment en es-tu arrivé à avoir Zane avec elle ? On dirait que tu la détestes vraiment.'

'On était tous les deux défoncés aux dix-neuf ans de Blaise. On a fini par coucher ensemble dans un placard et Zane était en route. Je ne pense pas que je lui parlerai de ça un jour. Ses futures séances chez le psy vont déjà me coûter assez chères comme ça.'

Elle sourit et attrapa plume et encore. 'Parfait, allons-y.'

* * *

Deux heures, sept bièraubeurres, quarante-six disputes et quatre-vingt douze insultes plus tard, ils avaient finalement achevé le contrat.

Moi, Hermione Granger, accepte de me joindre à Drago Malefoy dans un authentique mariage et rester sa femme pour six mois. La période d'inspection débute le quinze Mars et se finit le quinze Septembre. J'accepte d'épouser Drago Malefoy le quatre Mars pour permettre à, Zane Malefoy, fils de Drago Malefoy, d'être laissé à la garde de son père.

Moi, Hermione Granger, accepte de ne divulguer à personne que ledit mariage n'est pas sincère. Je prends en note qu'il est de la plus haute importance que personne ne soit mis dans la confidence de notre faux mariage du au fait qu'un PFM pourrait découvrir le pot aux roses. En la seule présence de personnes extérieures au cercle familial dois-je agir en femme et mère dévouée.

Moi, Drago Malefoy, accepte de me joindre à Hermione Granger dans un authentique mariage et agir en tant que mari dévoué envers ladite Hermione Granger. J'accepte de verser à Hermione Granger la somme promise de six mille Gallions, mille Gallions par mois sur un période de six mois.

Moi, Drago Malefoy, accepte de subvenir eux besoins d'Hermione Granger (textiles, alimentaire, habitat, et autres effets personnels) tout au long de notre mariage d'une durée de six mois.

Nous, Drago Malefoy et Hermione Granger, acceptons par la présente, de s'adresser l'un à l'autre par nos noms de naissances en extérieur ainsi qu'en privé pour éviter toute erreur.

Drago Lucius Malefoy – DM

Hermione Jean Granger – HG

- - - - - - - - - -

Drago raccompagna Hermione à la porte de son appartement et lui serra la main. 'Je te remercie, encore une fois Hermione. J'apprécie énormément ton aide.'

Elle sourit gentiment et enroula son manteau un peu plus autour d'elle. 'C'est étrange de t'entendre prononcer mon prénom.'

'Si ce n'était pas dans le contrat, crois-moi, ça me serait également très étrange,' dit-il.

'J'ai jeté un sort au contrat, au fait, après que tu en aies fait la copie. Personne d'autre que nous ne peut lire ce que nous y avons écrit, donc aucun besoin de s'inquiéter qu'un PFM ne le trouve.'

'Merci,' dit-il. Elle a compris ! Tu es reconnaissant ! Maintenant, ferme-la.

'Alors, demain nous allons chez tes parents pour leur dire et puis à Kensington chez mes parents. Ils ne vont pas vraiment etre excités que je me marie dans une semaine sans leur en avoir d'abord parlé. Nous pouvons inventer une histoire une fois que nous y serons. Et puis, il faut le dire aux Weasley, et aux Lupins et à Harry et Donny, bien sûr.'

'Il faut vraiment que je sois là pour les derniers ?' demanda Drago avec un regard légèrement noir.

'J'apprécierais que tu sois là, simplement pour présenter un front uni. Il te faudra adopter un comportement irréprochable cependant et en fait prétendre vouloir sympathiser avec eux tous. Souviens-toi, on s'aime. Je dois juste réfléchir à une quelconque histoire à leur servir pour expliquer comment on a finis par se fiancer …'

'Oh, ça me fait penser,' dit-il et disparut de son champ de vision, la laissant seule dans le hall pour une minute.

Il revint et lui tendit une bague. 'Pour rendre tout ça officiel, puisqu'il faut que l'on convainque tout le monde,' affirma-t-il. 'Je l'ai empruntée à ma mère.'

Elle posa les yeux sur la bague faite d'or blanc et d'un diamant de princesse. C'était joliment simple et élégant. Elle l'enfila à son doigt et reporta son attention sur lui, qui la regardait.

'Hum, oui, merci. Alors, le lendemain de notre déclaration à tout le monde, je peux ramener Zane de l'école comme ça tu n'auras pas à venir le chercher. Je peux venir ici et on pourra commencer à planifier le mariage. Je m'en passerais bien, mais si nous voulons que tous y croient vraiment, un petit pariage serait approprié. De plus, plus de gens nous voient mariés, moins les PFM seront suspicieux.'

'Bonne idée,' dit-il silencieusement.

Elle regarda son doigt qui portait la bague puis dans ses yeux expressifs. 'Je tiens _vraiment_ à aider, Drago. Je ne veux pas voir Zane finir avec Pansy et je ne veux pas que tu perdes ton fils.'

Il acquiesça et lui sourit lentement. 'J'apprécie tout ce que tu fais pour nous. Je m'assurerais que tu recevras assez d'argent pour continuer à faire marcher l'école aussi longtemps que tu le voudras, même lorsque les six mois seront écoulés.'

Son cerveau avait du décider de se mettre temporairement en standby et de laisser son instinct prendre les commandes de ses prochains mouvements qui les prirent tous deux au dépourvu. Elle se pencha et l'embrassa sur la joue.

'On se voit demain,' dit-elle rapidement et quitta son appartement pour aller châtier son stupide cerveau_. Idiot, idiot, idiot !_

Drago fixa la porte close et posa doucement la main sur sa joue. _La vie devenait vraiment intéressante. Agaçante, mais intéressante_.

* * *

**Ta-di Da-di Da-da ! Et voila que les choses serieuses commencent. **

**Hermione notre petit samaritain, Drago le desespere et Zanychou l'adorable bambin. A venir : Les confrontations famille/amis. **

**Desolee encore s'il manque parfois des accents, mais avec un qwerty pour corriger ... **

**J'espere que vous aurez apprecie ce chapitre, en tout cas. **

**Gordos Besos, **

**Cally x  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Oh My God, ca fait vraiment 1mois? Oups, oups. Desolee de perdre le fil du temps comme ca. On va dire que, comme la plupart d'entre vous lecteurs, I'm kind of busy (haha, ca c'est juste parce que je kiffe 'Telephone' de LadyGaga). Bref, c'est vrai, j'suis tout le temps occupee la semaine et le week-end je ne suis jamais a la maison. Je sors au max, meme pour faire des choses que j'ai deja fait. Mais j'ai realise que je suis la depuis 4mois et demi, que j'en suis donc a la moitie de mon sejour et que je suis quasi pas sortie de Londres -en meme temps, ya pas vraiment besoin-. Breffons de nouveau. **

**Voici le nouveau chapitre, lecteurs/lectrices. Dans ce debut d'histoire, c'est mon prefere. **

**Enjoy, enjoy. x**

**- - - -  
**

_Chapitre Sept : Arrêtons-nous sur notre mariage._

oO_o  
_

Hermione étendit le cou pour pouvoir apercevoir le manoir Malefoy dans son entier. Elle avait déjà vu des villes plus petites que ça.

'Il est de l'époque française baroque,' expliqua Drago alors qu'ils remontaient le long et droit chemin menant du lieu d'apparition à l'entrée de la maison. 'Le _corps de logis_, la partie principale de la maison qui concentre l'entrée et les chambres principales, est située au milieu du manoir, ce qui est la première chose que l'on voit. Les ailes sont plus petites et ne sont pas aussi importantes en taille qu'elles seraient sur un manoir datant de la Renaissance.'

Hermione le fixa, acquiesça à ses paroles et prétendit ne pas avoir perdu le fil dès qu'il eut prononcé quelques mots de français. Habituellement, elle aurait compris, étant l'incroyablement intelligente Hermione Granger, mais des petits cailloux n'arrêtaient pas de se faufiler dans ses chaussures, la faisant tituber et marcher plus lentement sur le sentier gravillonnés.

'Tu dois beaucoup aimer cet endroit pour en savoir autant,' dit-elle, essayant de conserver un niveau stable de conversation.

'J'ai fait ma thèse de Magitecture sur ce lieu.'

Elle se tourna vers lui et trébucha presque. 'Magitecture ? Tu es magitecteur ?'

'Ma propre fiancée ne connait rien de moi,' dit-il, portant une main à son torse, feignant la tristesse. 'Oui, j'ai passé mes EAM et suis devenu magitecteur professionnel à mes dix-huit ans.'

'Impressionnant,' dit-elle en le pensant vraiment. 'J'ai lu que la Magitecture était l'une des professions les mieux rémunérées du monde magique.'

Il ne répondit pas, mais fourra ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon gris. Il était parti sans robe ou manteau et Hermione admettait (idiot de traitre de cerveau) qu'il n'etait vraiment pas mal en costume d'affaire.

'J'imagine que tu dois réellement aimer ton travail parce qu'avec l'héritage des Malefoy, tu n'aurais pas besoin de travailler un seul jour dans ta vie,' dit-elle. Pour être complètement honnête, elle partait à la pêche aux informations. Ca avait piqué sa curiosité qu'il travaille … au nom de quoi, un héritier a-t-il besoin de travailler ?

'J'aime en effet mon travail,' dit-il, sans approfondir.

Hermione décida de conserver sa question pour plus tard. Bientôt, il n'aurait plus le choix.

'Maman, regarde !' cria Zane un peu devant eux. Il s'était déjà habitué aux circonstances. Ca lui faisait bizarre de _ne pas_ trouver ca bizarre lorsqu'il l'appelait ainsi. Bizarre.

'Regarder quoi Zane ?' demanda-t-elle, cherchant dans la direction qu'il lui montrait.

'C'est mon arbre ! Mamy a dit qu'elle l'avait planté quand j'étais un bébé. Il a le même nom que moi,' dit-il joyeusement.

Hermione vit le petit arbre planté au milieu de l'immense jardin. 'C'est un très bel arbre. Sais-tu comment prendre soin d'un arbre ?'

'Oui ! Tu dois mettre un peu d'eau dessus et ils doivent avoir du soleil !' répondit-il, marchant encore plus vite vers l'énorme habitation.

Hermione regarda Drago. 'Tu devrais être vraiment fier de lui. Il est exceptionnellement brillant.'

'Je suis _fier_ de lui. Plus qu'il n'est sain de l'être, je pense,' dit-il, voyant son fils s'arrêter pour ramasser une petite pierre et la mettre dans sa poche. 'Alors, il t'arrive souvent de te mettre en mode professeur, à poser des questions ? J'ai besoin de savoir au cas où il faudrait que je sorte ma vieille encyclopédie de la poussière.'

'Ha. Ha,' dit-elle sèchement, se détestant lorsqu'un petit sourire vint la trahir. 'C'est important pour les enfants d'être constamment stimulés intellectuellement.'

'Ok, je vais essayer de m'en souvenir,' dit-il.

Elle ignora son ton sec alors qu'ils atteignaient, _enfin !,_ l'entrée de la maison. La porte avait l'air plus grande que la superficie au sol de son vieil appartement.

Drago sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur le heurtoir situé à un bon mètre au-dessus d'eux.

'Comment les personnes non-magiques sont-elles sensées l'atteindre si haut ?' demanda Hermione.

'Réfléchis à cette question. Que diable viendrait faire une personne non-magique à la résidence Malefoy ?' demanda Drago, rangeant sa baguette dans l'étui prévu à cet effet dans la doublure de son petit blouson.

'Ah oui,' médita-t-elle. Elle resta silencieuse pendant qu'ils attendaient que l'on vienne leur ouvrir. 'Je suis vraiment soulagée que tes parents soient au courant de tout ça. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais pu faire croire être très amoureuse de toi avec eux. Je ne vais pas mentir. Tes parents sont intimidants et me foute la frousse.'

'Mamy et papy ?' dit Drago en souriant. 'Mais ils sont tellement doux !'

'Presque aussi doux qu'un cobra venimeux,' marmonna Hermione, arrachant un grognement de rire à Drago. L'avait-elle déjà seulement entendu rire ainsi avant ? Ca sonnait bien … tellement pas Drago … ien.

'Ils apparaissent effectivement comme un peu froid, mais tu devrais voir ma mère avec Zane. Elle fond totalement et devient une autre femme. Ca me fait bien rire.'

Elle aimait ça. Ne pas se prendre la tête avec l'ab – idiot. C'était en fait plutôt sympa.

La porte s'ouvrit alors et révéla un minuscule elfe de maison habillé avec, ce qui semblait être, un tutu et un chapeau de cowboy. Hermione dut secouer la tête pour être sûr qu'elle n'hallucinait pas.

'Salut, Kanik !' dit Zane, étreignant l'elfe.

Hermione entendit Drago marmonner dans sa barbe quelque chose qui ressemblait à 'ce gamin' et 'câlins' et 'ridicule'.

'Jeune Maitre, toujours un plaisir de vous voir !' couina Kanik l'elfe de maison. 'et Maitre Drago ! Entrez. Dois-je annoncer que vous êtes venu avec une invitée ?'

'Pas besoin, merci. Ils savent déjà que nous sommes là,' dit Drago dirigeant Hermione par le coude vers le gigantesque hall d'entrée.

'Cet elfe porte des vêtements. Bizarre, mais quand même, des vêtements' lui dit-elle, ignorant la chaleur de sa main sur son bras nu.

'Tous les elfes ici portent des vêtements,' expliqua-t-il. 'Lorsque Zane avait trois ans, il les a fait se déguiser avec lui, les libérant tous accidentellement. Mon père s'est presque étrangle de surprise en constatant qu'aucun d'eux ne voulait partir. Ils voulaient garder les vêtements, par contre. Mon préféré est l'elfe d'en haut qui porte un kimono et un fez.'

Hermione était bouche-bée. Elle avait prévu tout un speech sur les droits et libertés des elfes. Drago avait raison. Il était bien une piñata pleine de surprise sur laquelle elle aurait aimé frappe pour les faire toutes sortir.

Ils atteignirent des doubles portes presque aussi imposantes que la porte d'entrée. Zane y fut sans que l'un d'eux ne l'aide à ouvrir les portes, se ruant à l'intérieur avec les joyeux cris de 'Mamy' et 'Papy'.

Hermione suivit Drago dans la pièce, la considérant avec de grands yeux. C'était immense ! Tellement bien décoré … et installés sur un canapé près de la baie vitrée étaient Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy. Le Roi et la Reines des Glaces.

Zane se tenait devait eux leur expliquant à une vitesse inhumaine tout ce qui s'était passé depuis la dernière fois qu'il les avait vus. Lucius ne prêtait aucun attention au garçonnet, principalement parce qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il disait, mais Narcissa continuait de suivre, souriant et s'étonnant aux bons moments.

Drago entraîna Hermione au devant, sa main toujours sous son coude. Ils se placèrent devant ses parents qui se levèrent promptement après avoir promis à Zane de l'écouter bientôt.

'Mère, père, je vous présente, Hermione Granger,' la présenta-t-il. Pas de discours pompeux de quelle sorte que ce soit. Direct au but.

Lucius prit la main qu'Hermione lui tendit et s'inclina. 'Un plaisir de vous rencontrer, Miss Granger.'

'Le plaisir est partagé, Mr Malefoy. Bien que nous nous soyons déjà rencontrés dans de moins plaisantes circonstances.'

Lucius haussa un sourcil et ricana légèrement.

'Vous avez raison, nous nous sommes en effet rencontrés pendant votre deuxième année, et puis durant la cinquième,' dit-il avec un petit sourire sarcastique. 'Très désagréable circonstances, en effet. De petits enfants qui fourraient leur nez …'

'Et voici ma mère, Narcissa,' dit Drago, donnant à son père un regard d'avertissement. _Boucle-la, imbécile. Elle est ma seule foutue chance de garder mon fils !_

Lucius pinça les lèvres et reprit place sur le canapé, pour s'en relever la seconde suivante et trouver un jouer sous ses fesses. Il le tendit à Zane avec un regard de reproche. Zane lui sourit en retour et trotta vers la baie vitrée où une malle à jouets était installée.

'Vous excuserez mon mari, très chère,' dit Narcissa en serrant la main d'Hermione. 'Il peut être déraisonnablement borné lorsqu'il s'agit du passé.'

Hermione plus que surprise de la femme dont elle pensait qu'elle était une sorte de Lucius avec un vagin. 'Oh, ce n'est pas un problème. Le passé est très bien là où il est.'

'Je dois dire que vous êtes bien plus jolie ce que Drago nous avait dit de vous,' dit Narcissa, en faisant prendre à Hermione une place à ses côtés.

'Wow, Zane vient nous montrer ce jouet !' dit Drago, essayant de changer de conversation.

Hermione sourit. 'Vraiment ? Que vous a-t-il dit ? Ne gardez aucun détails, j'aimerais vraiment savoir.'

'Et bien, tout est là. Il ne vous avait jamais vraiment décrite mises à part les insultes habituelles. Il utilise souvent Frankenstein frisé et garce parmi les garces assez souvent,' dit poliment et silencieusement Narcissa pour que Zane ne les entende pas. Mais la pièce était tellement grande qu'elle aurait pu utiliser un mégaphone sans que Zane ne l'ait pour autant entendu.

Drago grogna intérieurement et s'affala dans le fauteuil leur faisant face.

'Je ne trouve pas du tout que vos cheveux soient crépus,' continua Narcissa. 'Je dessinais, voyez-vous. Surtout des portraits … vous avez un visage très photogénique. Regardez, le chignon définit réellement votre long cou et votre fine mâchoire et accentue vos hautes pommettes. Je dois dire que cela fait également ressortir vos grands yeux marron. Vous avez un visage très doux.'

Hermione combattit la rougeur qu'elle sentait venir de toute sa volonté, mais échoua lamentablement. 'Ce chignon masque parfaitement l'aspect frisé,' sourit-elle. 'Si j'enlève les broches et l'élastique qui tiennent le tout ensemble, je devrais changer de place pour ne pas vous engloutir sous la masse.'

Narcissa rit et tapota gentiment la main d'Hermione. 'Une fille qui peut rire d'elle-même est clairement une fille avec qui je peux m'entendre. Je ne comprends pas que Drago ne vous apprécie pas.'

'C'est un dégoût mutuel, je vous assure. Nous sommes parfaitement heureux avec notre relation basée sur la haine. Honnêtement, je pensais qu'il me haïssait parce que je suis née-moldue,' dit Hermione.

'Oh, pas ces bêtises de nouveau. Chérie, J'ai vécu avec ça pendant des années et pour dire ce que j'en pense réellement, ça a perdu tout son sens il y a des années déjà. Ce n'est pas vraiment drôle de voir votre fils mettre sa vie en danger pour une cause plus que stupide. J'ai arrêté de parler à Lucius pendant des semaines après ce fiasco. Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi se sont les hommes qui dirigent le monde. Pas étonnant que nous ayons tellement de problèmes. Ai-je raison ou ai-je raison ?'

'Absolument raison,' sourit Hermione. Comment une femme tellement débordante de bonne humeur avait pu vivre avec ces deux chauves-souris pendant aussi longtemps et rester pourtant tellement aimable ? Elle pourrait finir par vraiment l'apprécier.

'Avez-vous finis, mesdames les harpies ?' demanda Lucius avec humeur.

'Harpies ?' fit Narcissa en tournant un regard glacé à son mari. 'Je ne savais pas que tu avais tellement envie de dormir dans la chambre d'ami, mon cher.'

Lucius ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais la referma.

Hermione dut se retenir de rire et regarda Drago, qui semblait habitué à ce genre de scènes.

'Maintenant, très chère, je dois vous remercier pour l'aide que vous nous apportez. Seule une femme forte et généreuse pourrait mettre sa vie de côté pendant six mois dans le but d'aider quelqu'un qu'elle hait par-dessus tout. Vous nous donnez beaucoup de votre temps et je tiens à vous remercier du plus profond de moi.'

'Si je n'acceptais pas l'argent offert, alors je serais d'accord avec vous, mais ce n'est qu'un deal d'affaire et j'accepte l'argent, donc je ne suis pas aussi altruiste que ce que vous pouvez penser.'

'Foutaises,' dit Narcissa mettant fin à la conversation. 'Vous avez un fond vraiment généreux et ne pouvez me faire changer d'avis. Je suis horriblement obstinée et bornée, tout comme les autres Black.'

Hermione crut entendre Lucius marmonner quelque chose comme 'Ca tu peux le dire.'

'Zane, mon petit amour, viens finir de me raconter ton histoire,' rappela-t-elle son petit-fils.

Zane leva les yeux de la baguette-jouet qu'il pointait sur Rosie le dinosaure et leur sourit. Il fit quelques pas en courant, la baguette dans la main, avant d'être soudainement arrêté par ce qui semblait être un sort. Lucius, sa propre baguette pointée sur le garçonnet, s'approcha de son petit fils et tira le jouet de sa petite main.

'On ne doit pas courir avec une baguette à la main, Zane. Tu le sais,' dit-il d'une voix basse.

'Oups, désolé Papy,' dit Zane doucement. 'J'avais oublié.'

'Il est facile d'oublier tellement de règles, mais elles sont faites pour être sûr que tu ne te blesses pas,' expliqua-t-il.

Choquée, Hermione vit le strict aristocrate s'agenouiller près du petit garçon et lui faire un bisou sur la tête. 'Déguerpis maintenant,' dit-il.

Zane sourit à son grand-père et se rua vers les autres adultes avant d'expliquer longuement comment lui et Wolf s'étaient déguisés en Aurors à l'école et avaient arrêté Patrick, l'autre petit garçon de leur classe, déguisé en pirate qui avait volé du sable.

'Et bien, et bien Zane, Wolf doit être un ami formidable,' dit Narcissa, un magnifique sourire au visage. 'Vous avez l'air de bien vous amuser tous les deux.'

Zane montra son accord et fut bientôt attristé d'apprendre qu'il fallait partir. Il embrassa ses grands-parents, Narcissa roula des yeux lorsque Lucius tapota la tête du petit alors qu'il lui étreignait l'une de ses longues jambes.

Elle murmura à Hermione, 'Il n'est vraiment pas régulier dans ses démonstrations d'affection. Cela me rend presque folle.'

Hermione rit silencieusement et étreignit la femme. Elle serra la main de Lucius et se trouva bientôt à faire le chemin inverse le long du sentier.

Zane marchait devant eux, s'arrêtant pour ramasser des cailloux toutes les deux secondes.

'Ca ne s'est pas trop mal passé,' dit Drago doucement. 'Pas de duels et on est repartis entiers.'

Hermione sourit. 'Ta mère ne ressemble absolument pas à l'idée que je me faisais d'elle. Je me demande vraiment comment tu as réussi à être un idiot aussi méprisable avec une mère comme elle.'

Il fourra de nouveau ses mains dans ses poches et regarda devant lui. 'Elle était une mère stricte quand j'étais plus jeune, mais elle était aussi très maternelle. Le comportement de mon père a été mon modèle toute mon enfance. Je voulais être comme lui, je voulais l'impressionner. Ma mère a fait de son mieux, mais je n'appréciais pas vraiment.'

Elle ne s'habituerait jamais aux mots qui sortaient de la bouche de Drago Malefoy. _Quand était-il devenu aussi mature, sincèrement ?_ Cela la déconcertait. 'Je suis sûre qu'elle sait maintenant que tu l'aimais. C'est une femme intelligente et elle aime tellement Zane. Je crois que je l'aime bien.'

'Je suis content que vous vous entendiez. Il faudra excuser mon père, par contre. La transition de pur démon à normalité ne lui a pas été facile et il bataille encore.'

'Le fait que vous essayiez tous est déjà signe de force et de caractère. Je dois te le dire, je suis heureuse que vous ayez décidé de changer votre façon de voir.'

'Alors, comment vont réagir tes parents à cette nouvelle ?' demanda Drago alors qu'ils s'approchaient le lieu d'Apparition.

'Franchement, je n'en ai aucune idée. Ils m'ont toujours soutenue qu'elle que furent mes décisions et m'ont toujours encouragée à suivre mes désires. Ils seront choqués, mais qui ne le serait pas ?'

'C'est vrai … je suis un peu anxieux de la réaction qu'auront tes amis. Non, efface ça, je suis littéralement mort d'impatience de voir comment les deux idiots sans cervelles vont réagir.'

'Passes-tu tout ton temps libre à chercher des surnoms horribles pour mes amis ?' demanda Hermione, perdant contenance.

'Mon Dieu non, ca me vient tout seul quand je suis aux toilettes … on peut appeler ça de l'inspiration,' répondit-il.

Elle souffla d'agacement et préféra l'ignorer pour le reste du chemin jusqu'à la maison de ses parents. Lorsqu'elle dut prendre son bras pour transplaner à Kensington, elle a pu ou non le pincer … très fort.

* * *

'On n'attendait pas du tout ta visite, ma chérie ! Mais nous sommes tellement contents que tu sois venue,' s'exclama Annabel Granger, invitant sa fille, le bel homme et le petit garçon à pénétrer leur maison de Kensington.

Annabel était une version plus âgée d'Hermione: douce, jolie, singulière, moins les cheveux crépus. Chanceuse.

'Je suis désolée de ne pas être passée aussi souvent que j'aurais du, mais l'école m'a pris beaucoup de mon temps,' répondit Hermione. 'J'aimerais vous présenter Drago Malefoy et son fils, Zane.'

Annabel se tourna vers les deux hommes avec un sourire gentil. Elle leur serra la main et les invita à passer au salon.

'Votre fils est très mignon,' dit-elle à Drago.

'Je ne suis pas mignon ! Mignon c'est pour les filles !' expliqua Zane, horrifié par les paroles de la femme.

Annabel éclata de rire. 'Toutes mes excuses, Mr. Zane. Je voulais dire beau.'

'Oh, merci,' répondit-il avec un grand sourire. 'Etes-vous la maman de ma maman ?'

Elle fronça les sourcils, confuse. 'Non, je ne crois pas, mon chéri. Venez donc vous installer, mon mari va descendre dans quelques secondes.'

'Merci de nous accueillir chez vous, Mrs Granger,' dit Drago.

'Oh, ce n'est rien, et s'il vous plait, appelez-moi Annabel,' sourit-elle.

Ils prirent tous les trois places dans le salon bien plus modestement meublé que celui du manoir. Thomas Granger apparut enfin, souriant à sa fille.

'Hermione, petite vilaine, où te cachais-tu ?' l'accueillit-il, l'étreignant fort.

'Je suis désolée, papa, mais comme je disais à maman, l'école m'a beaucoup accaparée,' dit-elle. Drago nota la pointe de regret dans ses yeux. Elle se sentait vraiment mal de ne pas pouvoir les voir plus souvent.

Elle lui présenta Drago et Zane. Il les salua cordialement.

'Papa ! Regarde, un petit chat !' couina presque Zane alors qu'un gros chat auburn entrait dans la pièce. Zane sauta à bas du canapé et s'approcha lentement du chat. Il le renifla et l'autorisa à le toucher.

'Il adore les chats,' expliqua Drago.

'Pattenrond ne se laisse pas approcher par beaucoup de gens, mais il a l'air d'apprécier votre fils,' observa Thomas. 'Sinon, je ne voudrais paraitre rude, mais comment connaissez-vous ma fille, exactement ?'

'Nous étions à l'école ensemble, papa,' expliqua Hermione. 'Zane est également dans ma classe cette année.'

'Oh, c'est bien,' dit-il. 'Est-ce que vous entretenez une relation, tous les deux ?'

Il n'y va pas par quatre chemins, celui-là …

Drago réussit à ne pas rire. Hermione fixait ses parents, sa lèvre inférieure fermement emprisonnée entre ses deux …

'Oui, en fait je voulait qu'il vous rencontre,' mentit-elle.

'C'est super,' dit Annabel avec un sourire leur étant dirigé. Mais il disparut soudainement. Elle se tourna pour regarda le jeune garçon caressant le chat et lui parlant de son meilleur ami, Wolf. 'Hermione, dis-moi que Zane n'est pas ton fils.'

Hermione secoua la tête. 'Non, maman, ce n'est pas mon fils. Penses-tu vraiment que j'aurais pu avoir un enfant et ne pas t'en avoir parlé ?'

Annabel sembla respirer comme au premier jour. 'Bien sûr que non, simple curiosité.'

'Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous ensemble ?' demanda Thomas.

'Quelques semaines, maintenant,' dit Drago. 'Nous nous sommes revus lorsque j'ai inscrit Zane à l'école d'Hermione et nous avons commencé à nous voir.'

'Et bien, contente de vous rencontrer, Drago. Hermione n'avait encore jamais amené qui que ce soit à la maison,' dit Annabel.

Drago s'éclaircit la gorge. Hermione se tourna pour le regarda. Ok, on y est. Il va leur dire que nous somme fiancés. Ils vont être super déçus et vont se demander pourquoi je ne leur avais même pas dit que j'avais une relation sérieuse avec un homme qui avait un enfant et puis ma mère va sûrement pleurer et son nez va devenir son rouge et dégoulinant … j'aurais du réfléchir un peu plus à tout ça.

'Je suis en fait venu aujourd'hui pour vous demander la main de votre fille,' dit-il.

Piñata de surprises? Plutôt une bombe à déflagration de surprises.

'Oh … c'est merveilleux !' s'écria Annabel. 'N'est-ce pas immensément respectueux de sa part, Thomas ? De nous demander sa main !'

Thomas acquiesça lentement. 'Merci d'avoir demandé, Drago. Si cela ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerais parler avec ma fille en privé avant de vous donner ma réponse.'

Evidemment que ça me dérange, elle a déjà dit oui, abruti.

'Pas de problème du tout,' répondit calmement Drago.

Hermione suivit ses parents dans la cuisine, passant devant Zane et Pattenrond allongés tous les deux sur le sol, Zane imitant des sons d'oiseaux. Au moins, _lui_ il s'amusait.

Elle se retourna vers ses parents dès que la porte fut fermée.

'Nous ne savions pas que tu avais une relation sérieuse,' dit Thomas. 'Et avec un homme qui a un enfant ?'

Qu'est-ce que je disais ?

Elle relâcha sa lèvre inférieure. 'Vous ne l'approuvez pas ?'

'Et bien, on ne le connait pas vraiment pour pouvoir en juger,' dit-il.

'Hermione l'aime et c'est tout ce qui importe,' dit Annabel doucement, allant chercher dans le réfrigérateur de quoi rafraîchir ses invités.

'L'aimes-tu, Hermione ? Est-ce le bon ? Je fais confiance à ton jugement, chérie et si tu veux l'épouser alors je te soutiendrais.'

Elle ignora l'horrible impression qu'elle était entrain de mentir à ses parents et qu'ils tombaient dans le panneau. Ceci _était_ un vrai mariage … ça ne durerait simplement pas.

'Je veux l'épouser,' dit-elle. Au moins, _ça_ ce n'était pas un mensonge. Elle voulait l'épouser pour l'aider. Tant qu'ils ne lui posaient pas d'autres questions, elle n'aurait pas à mentir plus que nécessaire.

'Bien, alors je te fais toutes mes sincères félicitations et espère que tu seras heureuse,' dit Thomas doucement, l'embrassant sur la joue.

'Oh, ma chère petite fille, c'est vraiment merveilleux. Ca ne change strictement rien qu'il ait un enfant parce que tu seras une belle-mère parfaite,' dit Annabel, versant des boissons fraîches dans des verres.

'Bon, allons lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle', dit Hermione, voulant en finir au plus vite de cette mascarade.

* * *

'Vous avez mon entière bénédiction, Drago. Je suis ravi que vous soyez venu nous demander sa main et que vous deux vous aimiez au point de passer à l'étape suivante', dit Thomas, de retour dans le salon. 'J'espère qu'elle dira oui.'

Il ne pouvait y avoir plus de faux-semblants là-dedans.

Hermione s'assit près de Drago et sursauta presque lorsqu'il lui prit la main. 'Je l'espère également,' dit-il, la regardant avec adoration. Elle essaya de ne pas éclater de rire devant le regard ridiculement faux qu'il lui lançait. Il lui fit un clin d'œil et se tourna vers ses parents.

Hermione sentit une soudaine tension lui enserrer la poitrine. Et s'ils avaient déjà remarqué la bague à son d… minute, où était-elle passée ? Elle regarda sa main mais n'y vit pas la bague.

'Au nom du Ciel, Hermione, abrège le suspens et donne-lui ta réponse,' dit Annabel.

Hermione reporta son attention sur Drago et vit une alliance, celle qu'il lui avait donnée avant, dans sa main.

'Qu'est-ce tu en dis, ma chérie ? Veux-tu m'épouser ?' demanda-t-il. Elle pouvait voir que lui aussi faisait tout pour ne pas se mettre à rire.

Elle acquiesça et il lui passa la bague au doigt. Ses parents attendait forcément un baiser … _bordel, oui_.

Son corps se mit instantanément à brûler de flammes traitresses lorsque ses lèvres chaudes …non, bouillantes embrassèrent le dos de sa main, sur la phalange juste au dessus de la bague. Il lui fit un nouveau clin d'œil et reprit sa place.

'Oh, mon Dieu, je ne pourrais pas être plus heureuse pour toi,' dit Annabel, des larmes apparaissant dans ses yeux. 'Il y a tellement à faire … je ne sais même pas par quoi commencer.'

'Avez-vous une date en tête ?' demanda Thomas.

'Pourquoi pas mercredi prochain ?' dit Hermione.

Ses parents rirent et secouèrent la tête. 'C'est la joie qui te fait délirer, ma chérie.'

Ouais, c'est exactement ce pour quoi je délire. Ca n'a absolument rien à voir avec le fait que je m'apprête à épouser le seul homme que j'ai toujours détesté.

'En fait, ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, sweetums,' dit Drago, se tournant vers elle.

SWEETUMS ?! Je t'en foutrais moi du sweetums …

'Tu es d'accord ?' demanda Annabel, une expression légèrement choquée au visage.

'Nous en avons déjà parlé et avons décidé que si nous avions à nous marier, nous n'aurions qu'une court période de fiançailles,' expliqua-t-il.

'Une semaine n'est pas suffisante, cependant. Il y a bien trop de choses à prévoir et vous ne pouvez vraiment pas être sérieux à vouloir vous marier la semaine prochaine …'

'Maman, c'est habituel dans le monde magique que les couples n'aient que de très petites fiançailles et puis un petit mariage …'

'Bien, nous voulons vraiment que tu te fondes dans la culture magique, ma chérie. Donc, quoi que vous décidiez sera parfait pour nous. Je veux dire, c'est _votre_ mariage,' dit Thomas.

Hermione leur sourit de remerciement. 'Merci, je suis vraiment contente que vous ne soyez pas trop déçu.'

'Déçus ? Mon Dieu, non. Nous sommes vraiment heureux pour toi, ma chérie,' dit sa mère. 'Si nous n'avons qu'une semaine pour tout organiser, ne penses-tu pas qu'il faudrait commencer ? Oh, j'adorerais pouvoir te connaitre d'avantage Drago, toi et mon bientôt petit-fils par alliance.'

'J'aimerais avoir cette opportunité,' dit Drago. 'J'ai bien peur, cependant, que ce ne soit pas possible aujourd'hui. Hermione et moi avons promis à ses amis de passer les voir et je suis vraiment impatient d'y être.' _Ca c'est clair que je lui suis_.

'Oh, bien sûr ! Il faut leur annoncer à tous la bonne nouvelle ! Oui, alors, dépêchez-vous d'y aller et revenez nous voir très bientôt pour que nous puissions discuter des détails du mariage et apprendre à connaitre les nouveaux membres de notre famille,' dit Annabel, un sourire heureux sur les lèvres.

Ils se dirent au revoir, Zane comprenant qu'il avait alors de nouveaux grands-parents. Il était complètement intenable, essayant de leur raconter l'histoire de sa vie en se faisant littéralement mettre à la porte.

'Au revoir, mamy Anna et papy Tom !' cria-t-il, utilisant les noms dont on lui avait donné l'autorisation. Il passa évidemment cinq longues minutes à dire au revoir à Pattenrond, qu'il appelait simplement 'chat' comme le nom était trop dur à prononcer.

A la seconde où ils se retrouvèrent dehors, Hermione regarda vers le ciel et le fixa pendant quelques instants. Drago la regarda étrangement. 'Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?'

'Je me demande combien d'éclair on va se prendre sur la tête pour mentir autant,' dit-elle avec découragement. 'Je n'avais jamais menti à mes parents, avant.'

'Jamais ?' lui demanda-t-il, choqué. 'Tout le monde a menti au moins une fois à ses parents. C'est comme ça que ça marche quand on a des parents. Tu as bien du leur mentir une fois.'

'Bien, j'ai peut-être modifié la vérité occasionnellement mais je n'ai jamais fait d'aussi gros mensonges avant. Bon Dieu, tu as vu comme ils étaient heureux ?' dit-elle, rentrant les épaules et regardant le sol.

Drago ne savait pas quoi faire, la regardant se réprimer elle-même pour ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle avait l'air tellement mélancolique, honteuse …

Il fit la seule chose qu'un homme rationnel et sain d'esprit ferait (si 'homme rationnel et sain d'esprit' se traduisait en 'parfait idiot' dans un quelconque langage étranger) … il l'arrêta au milieu de l'allée et la prit dans ses bras.

'Je suis désolé que tu aies eu à leur mentir, mais je suis reconnaissant que tu l'aies fait pour moi. Ca veut vraiment dire beaucoup et je te le revaudrais, je les laisserais même me blâmer lorsque nous divorcerons d'ici six mois,' dit-il, appréciant étrangement qu'elle soit si petite dans ses bras, qu'elle paraisse si douce … si féminine …

Ouep, vraiment besoin de coucher.

Hermione ne savait pas où mettre ses mains, alors elle les posa sur sa taille. 'Ca va. Je ne te reproche rien, Drago. Lorsque se sera fini, pourrais-je au moins leur dire la vérité ? Juste à eux, les autres non pas besoin de savoir.'

Drago la relâcha, se sentant instantanément vide de la chaleur qu'elle dégageait. 'Oui, tu pourras leur dire.'

Elle lui sourit et essaya très fort de ne pas lui montrer qu'elle avait apprécié sentir son corps d'homme, musclé contre elle. Il était étonnement viril et fort. Elle s'était sentie … en sécurité … dans ses bras.

Ils continuèrent d'avancer vers l'allée désertée qu'ils utilisaient comme point de transplanage. Il y avait quelque chose dans l'air, une horrible et gênante peur. Quelque chose était entrain de changer. Ils étaient tous les deux conscients de quelque chose juxtaposé à leur haine mutuelle. Il y avait un quelque chose … une minuscule attraction naissante. Très très petite. Microscopique. Mais elle était là quand même.

* * *

Debout devant la porte du Terrier, Drago essayait très fort de ne pas froncer du nez à la vue de tout cela. Il était habitué au luxe … manoirs, châteaux, duplex luxurieux … pas des maisons qui ressemblaient à quelque chose que Zane aurait pu faire avec des légos.

'Ne commence pas, Drago,' le prévint Hermione, sa main prête à frapper. 'Je peux voir ton air désapprobateur.'

'Arrête de me reluquer, alors,' rétorqua-t-il. C'était quoi cette odeur qui lui remontait dans le nez ? Il regarda à sa droite et vit la source de ce reflux acre … un jardin avec des sacs de fumier. _Tu parles d'un taudis_.

'Ca sent le caca,' observa Zane, éloquent.

'C'est du fertilisant, Zane. Ca aide les plantes à grandir,' expliqua Hermione.

'Oh,' dit-il doucement. 'Ca sent le caca.'

Hermione donna un coup de coude à Drago lorsqu'il se mit à rire.

Elle trouva finalement le courage de frapper à la porte et retint son souffle dans l'attente que l'on vienne leur ouvrir. Zane debout entre eux deux, sa main dans celle d'Hermione, curieux de savoir où ils étaient.

Molly Weasley ouvrit la porte et fut sur le point de prendre Hermione dans ses bras lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle n'était pas seule. Elle tourna son regarde vers Drago, puis de nouveau sur Hermione, bouche-bée.

Elle baissa les yeux et trouva un petit visage d'ange qui la regardait en retour.

'Hermione, ma chérie, nous t'attendions. Ta lettre nous a laissé indécis sur ce que tu pouvais possiblement avoir à nous dire,' dit-elle prudemment, ses yeux ne quittant pas ceux de Drago.

Il adorait ce petit concours de fixette avec la rousse rondouillarde. C'était toujours lui qui gagnait. Toujours.

'J'aimerais vous présenter Drago Malefoy et son fils, Zane,' dit Hermione, souhaitant dans l'instant que cela soit fini.

Molly cligna des yeux et Drago sourit poliment (il souriait en fait d'avoir gagné le concours de fixation, mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal). Il lui tendit la main et fut surpris de la poigne qu'elle avait.

'Bonjour, Mr. Malefoy,' dit-elle simplement. Elle regarda le petit garçon qui continuait de la regarder avec de grands yeux. 'Bonjour, Zane.'

'Salut,' dit Zane, avant que Drago n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit. 'Vos cheveux sont jolis. Ils sont orange.'

'C'est très gentil,' dit-elle, se réchauffant envers le jeune enfant. 'Merci.'

'La maman de Wolf a les cheveux jaune !' lui dit-il. 'Mon papa il dit que j'ai les cheveux blond-sal, mais mes cheveux sont pas sals parce que je les lave tous les soirs.'

Molly acquiesça avec un petit sourire. Elle regarda Drago de nouveau puis Hermione. 'Entrez, allez-y. Je suppose que ta nouvelle a quelque chose à voir avec Mr. Malefoy et son fils ?'

'Oui, en effet,' dit Hermione, s'éclaircissant la gorge.

Ils suivirent tous les trois Mrs Weasley jusque dans le salon qui était rempli de têtes rousses, et d'autres.

'ZANE !' cria Wolf lorsqu'ils apparurent dans le hall d'entrée.

Les deux garçons coururent l'un vers l'autre et se retrouvèrent au milieu du salon dans une grande embrassade avant de commencer à parler de tout ce qui avait un jour existé dans l'univers.

'Qu'est-ce qu'il vient foutre ici ?' trancha la voix de Ron au travers du babillage haut perché des deux petits.

Il fixait, électrisait et pulvérisait Drago de son seul regard.

Wolf et Zane haletèrent au gros mot utilisé et se mirent à glousser.

Hermione répondit à Ron par le même regard qu'il lançait et se tourna vers les garçons. 'Les gars, pourquoi n'allez-vous pas jouer dehors ?'

Ils acquiescèrent et avant qu'ils ne soient complètement partis, Hermione put entendre le mot qui ouvrirait les hostilités imminentes.

'Miss Her-mi-one est ma nouvelle maman, Wolf !' dit Zane alors qu'ils atteignaient la porte menant au jardin.

Ils n'entendirent pas la réponse de Wolf. Ils entendirent _très bien_ par contre l'horrible silence tendu qui remplit toute la pièce. Hermione et Drago debout face à tout le monde.

Je me demande combien de temps ça prendrait pour creuser un trou, m'allonger dedans et puis mourir de mortification …

Hermione se mordit la lèvre, et devrait s'estimer heureuse si sa lèvre inférieure survivait à cette journée.

Toute la famille Weasley, moins Bill, Charlie, Percy et George (qui était en lune de miel) était assise dans le salon. Tonks et Rémus étaient également là, assis l'un à côté de l'autre. A côté d'eux, Harry.

Avant que l'apocalypse ne commence, la porte de derrière s'ouvrit et la voix ensoleillée de Donny se dispersa dans la pièce.

'Mince, désolée je suis en retard !' dit-elle, enlevant son manteau en entrant. Elle se figea à la vue de Drago et d'Hermione et de la haine évidente émanant de la pièce.

'Mr. Malefoy ! Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici ?' demanda-t-elle. 'Ce costume vous va à ravir, au fait.'

'Merci pour ce petit break dans notre conversation,' dit Hermione, souriant à sa collègue. 'Je vais juste dire ce que j'ai à dire dans ce cas, alors.'

'Pourquoi est-ce que ce connard est toujours dans ma maison ?' demanda Ron au travers de ses dents serrées.

'La dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, Ron, tu vivais dans un appartement près du camp d'entrainement des Cannons,' dit Hermione. 'Ta mère nous a invités à venir et je pense savoir qu'elle a l'autorité nécessaire pour refuser quelqu'un, aurait-elle à le faire.'

Drago se tenait droit, sa posture royal irradiant la confiance et la fierté inégalées de quiconque dans la pièce.

'Tu mets trop de temps,' murmura-t-il à Hermione. Il regarda chacun dans les yeux. 'J'ai demandé à Hermione de m'épouser et elle a accepté. Je pense que les félicitations sont de rigueur'.

Un silence tonitruant et un couinement indigné leur parvinrent aux oreilles. Donny hurla presque sur Hermione. 'Espèce de vieille pétasse ! Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que tu sortais avec ??' rit-elle, serrant fort son amie contre elle. 'Tu vas l'épouser ?! Bon Dieu, pourquoi tu en as fait tout un secret ?'

'Pourquoi est-il encore là ?' demanda Ron, agissant comme si la nouvelle n'était pas tombée.

Hermione se dégagea des bras de Donny et prit une profonde inspiration. 'Ce que dit Drago est vrai. Nous sortions ensemble et nous venons juste de quitter la maison de mes parents à qui il vient de demander ma main.'

'Wow, tout ceci est gênant,' dit Fred, s'appuyant confortablement sur le canapé, un sourire carnassier sur le visage. 'Comment elle est la fouine, au lit ?'

'Fred !' s'écria Molly, ses joues rougissantes.

Hermione sentit une soudaine montée de colère. C'était déjà assez humiliant comme ça sans tous leurs commentaires dégueulasses et leurs questions. Dieu seul savait ce qui lui était passé par la tête pour sortir ces mots :

'Il est fabuleux au lit, merci de l'avoir demandé,' dit-elle froidement. 'Je suis sûre qu'il pourra t'enseigner une chose ou deux.'

Bordel de merde … elle vient de défendre mes compétences sexuelles. Minute … on n'a même pas couché ensemble. Il s'est passé quoi, là ?

Rémus toussa dans son point, cachant clairement un rire. Vous pouviez éloigner l'homme des Maraudeurs, mais il serait bien plus difficile d'enlever le Maraudeur de l'homme. 'Si tu es contente de cette union Hermione, et comme je me soucie vraiment de toi, je suis content pour toi. Je fais grandement confiance à ton jugement et si tu as jugé la personnalité de Mr. Malefoy assez bonne pour que tu veuilles l'épouser, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi quelqu'un devrait avoir quoi que ce soit contre cela.'

Hermione sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle sourit à son ancien professeur, un homme qui avait été son mentor pendant toutes ces années. 'Merci, Rémus. Ton approbation signifie beaucoup pour moi.'

'Tout ceci est très soudain,' dit Mr. Weasley doucement. 'Tu vas vraiment l'épouser ? Après toutes ces choses négatives qui se sont passées entre vous ?'

'J'ai pardonné et oublié,' _en_ _quelque sorte_, 'et si je peux oublier, puis-je espérer que vous aussi ?'

'Ouais, compte là-dessus,' marmotta Ron, fixant toujours le grand et sévère blond.

'Avez-vous prévu une date ?' demanda Tonks, arrachant son regard de sur Harry, dont le visage était complètement vide d'émotions.

'Mercredi prochain,' dit Hermione silencieusement.

'Comment diable suis-je supposée perdre du poids et rentrer dans une robe abominable pour mercredi prochain ?' demanda Donny, atterrée. 'Vous allez vraiment vous marier dans moins d'une semaine ?'

Hermione et Drago acquiescèrent.

'Comment peux-tu nous faire ça, Hermione ?' dit soudain Harry d'une voix douce.

Elle le regarda et vit l'air blessé de ses surprenants yeux verts. 'Harry, je ne fais rien à personne. J'épouse Drago parce que j'en ai envie et je sais que c'est très soudain et je ne m'attendais pas à ce que cela réjouisse tout le monde … c'est pour ça que je l'ai gardé si longtemps secret. J'aimerais vraiment que vous soyez tous présents à mon mariage.'

'Pas la peine de me garder une place,' dit Ron. Il se leva et sortit de la pièce d'un air hautain en claquant n'importe laquelle des portes qu'il venait de passer.

Hermione baissa les yeux lorsqu'elle sentit des mains se poser sur les siennes. Elle réalisa alors qu'elle s'était presque plantée les ongles dans la paume des mains et desserra les poings sous le touché relaxant de Drago. Elle leva le regard vers lui et il lui sourit doucement.

'Ma chérie, si tu es heureuse et que tu l'aimes, alors je te donne tout mon soutient et viendrais au mariage,' dit Molly. 'Je ne t'ai jamais vu prendre de mauvaises décisions. Tu es la sorcière la plus intelligente de ta génération, par Merlin !'

Tonks, Mr. Weasley et Fred apportèrent également leur accord. Donny était déjà entrain d'écrire toutes les idées qui lui passaient par la tête dans un calepin qu'elle emmenait partout avec elle, murmurant des choses à propos 'd'ivoire', de 'tulipes' et 'cire'.

Harry secoua simplement la tête et quitta la pièce.

Rémus le regarda partir et se tourna vers Hermione. 'Hermione, tu dois leur laisser un peu de temps à ces deux-là. C'est un gros choc pour eux et s'il te plait, ne les laissent pas t'affecter. Ce devrait être une période de célébration à la venue de ton mariage.'

Hermione acquiesça et le remercia de nouveau. Elle remercia tout le monde et après avoir répondu à quelques questions de Tonks et Molly, et aux millions de Donny, elle dit à Drago qu'il était temps de partir.

Il la laissa dans le salon un moment, lui expliquant qu'il allait cherchait les petits dans le jardin.

Il fit un détour, cependant. Il suivit le chemin emprunté un peu plus tôt par Ron et Harry et les trouva debout dans la cuisine, parlant à voix basses.

Ils levèrent les yeux vers lui lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce et Ron sortit sa baguette. Drago roula des yeux et referma la porte derrière lui. 'Range ta baguette, Weasley. Ne crois-tu pas qu'il serait temps de grandir ?'

'Ne crois-tu pas qu'il serait vraiment temps que tu te casses de ma maison ?'

'Non, je ne crois pas non,' répondit Drago calmement. 'Je sais que tu n'as que très peu faire de moi autant que je hais vous avoir tous deux dans mon champ de vision pour un temps prolongé, mais je trouve qu'il est mon devoir d'au moins, calmer le jeu. Je vais épouser Hermione, que cela vous plaise ou non. Elle est ma fiancée et je voudrais enterrer la hache avec les personnes qu'elle dit être ses meilleurs amis.'

'Enterrer la hache ?' demanda Harry lentement.

'Oui, j'en profite également pour m'excuser de toutes les insultes, toutes les bagarres, tous les sorts et sortilèges etc. qui ont été provoqués à votre attention et avec méchanceté.'

'Tu es entrain de demander pardon, en fait ?' demande Ron, un regard idiot sur le visage.

'Oui, c'est ce que font les personnes matures,' dit Drago.

Les yeux de Ron se rétrécirent.

'Toi ? Mature ?'

'Je sais, cela me choque également,' répondit Drago, regardant ses ongles d'une manière qui ne laissait aucun doute quant au fait que cette conversation l'ennuyait. 'Allez-vous accepter ces excuses ou bien puis-je partir tout de suite ?'

'J'accepte,' dit Harry, étonnamment. 'Je te déteste, Malefoy. Et je ne pense pas que je pourrais arrêter un jour. Mais, j'ai confiance en Hermione et elle est comme ma sœur. Si elle t'aime, alors je serais civil avec toi pour son bien. Si tu ne lui fais même qu'un tout petit peu de mal, je la rendrais veuve sans une seule once de regret.'

Drago inclina légèrement la tête. 'Considère-moi comme prévenu.' _Et_ _trop mort de trouille … fillette_.

Ron marmotta quelque chose d'incohérent alors que Drago et Harry se serraient la main et se l'écrasèrent de cette même manière qu'avaient les mâles de comparer leur force, leur corne et leur organes génitaux (les mâles humains, évidemment).

'Je vais prendre tes marmonnements inintelligibles comme une réponse positive à mes excuses,' dit Drago à Ron.

Ron le regarda méchamment un peu plus longtemps. Ca en devenait un passe-temps.

'Je m'attends à vous voir tous les deux au mariage,' dit Drago. 'Je prends en compte ta mise en garde, Potter et prends la mienne en compte également. Si l'un de vous blesse ma fiancée avec votre attitude infantile, alors vous recevrez ce que vous méritez.'

Il se tourna et laissa ces deux macaques sans cervelles à leur activité antérieure.

'Oh, et ne parlez pas à Hermione de notre petite conversation.'

* * *

Portant un Zane endormi, qui n'avait pas fait de sieste cette après-midi, Drago attendait qu'Hermione ouvre la porte de son petit appartement. Elle était visiblement exténuée : émotionnellement et physiquement.

'Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui,' murmura-t-il.

Elle ouvrit la porte et resta à l'observer une seconde. 'Tu peux arrêter de me remercier, tu sais. Je suis contente de pouvoir aider.'

'Bien, la partie la plus dure est passée. Nous avons prévenu quasiment tout le monde … ce qui s'est bien mieux terminé que ce à quoi je m'attendais.'

Elle acquiesça et sourit. 'Oui, je m'attendais à des larmes et peut-être même à quelques sortilèges.'

'Tu as de la chance alors, d'avoir des amis aussi compréhensifs,' dit-il. Il repositionna Zane dans ses bras. 'Mon bras commence à s'engourdir, alors je vais y aller. On se voit demain ?'

Elle acquiesça et le regarda partir. Lorsqu'elle fut enfin dans son appartement, elle réalisa qu'elle avait envie de pleurer, les larmes déjà pendues à ses iris. Pourquoi ? Elle n'en avait aucune foutue idée.

Peut-être était-ce la réalisation qu'elle ne s'était pas horriblement disputée avec lui alors qu'ils avaient passés la quasi-totalité de la journée ensemble. Peut-être était-ce la tension émotionnelle d'avoir à mentir à toutes les personnes qu'elle aimait. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle était fatiguée et en était arrivée à la conclusion que Drago Malefoy n'était pas un si mauvais garçon, après tout. En fait, il était même très gentil lorsqu'il décidait de l'être.

Il lui avait magiquement enlevé l'alliance avant qu'ils n'arrivent chez ses parents. Il leur avait donné l'illusion de demander leur bénédiction, de faire les choses bien et de leur laisser une chance de participer à la noce prochaine.

Il avait fait le plus petit geste de réconfort aux moments où elle s'était sentie prête à éclater en sanglot devant tout le monde. Il l'avait remerciée plus souvent qu'il n'est bon de le faire et avait ressenti des remords à la forcer à mentir à tous.

Foutu lui. Il était entrain de ruiner la haine protectrice qu'ils avaient établi entre eux tellement de temps auparavant … il rendait ça de plus en plus dur pour elle de l'insulter. Maintenant, ils étaient descendus à un subtil mépris.

Hermione prit une grande inspiration et ferma les yeux.

Six mois et tout ça sera terminé …

Juste six mois …

* * *

**Que pensez-vous de Lucius et Narcissa? Et la reaction de Harry? Et Donny (mdr)? **

**J'aime franchement cette histoire. Desolee de vous la faire partager en mettant tellement de temps. **

**Cally, x  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour, Bonjour ! Originellement, ce chapitre aurait du etre poste le week-end dernier, mais je suis allee en France passer quelques jours avec ma famille (que je n'avais pas vue depuis 5mois! Autant dire une eternite) et du coup, je n'ai pas eu le temps. Mais le voici! Chapitre Huit, mes amis. Merci de me suivre toujours et d'etre si patients. Je sais que je ne respecte pas toujours les deux semaines de battements entre les chapitres, mais je fais de mon mieux :). J'espere que cette suite vous plaira et que ma traduction est toujours claire. De toute facon, je ne posterais pas si je n'etais pas un minimum satisfaite. Bref!**

**Go read, people :) **

_Chapitre Huit : Détester L'aimer et Aimer la Détester._

oOo

Donny regardait Wolf et Zane qui faisaient face au mur au fond de la classe, leurs nez touchant le mur et leurs mains derrière le dos. Ils avaient été mis au coin pour avoir mis des vers de terre dans les cheveux d'Angie.

'Maintenant les garçons, êtes-vous prêts à vous excuser ?' demanda Hermione, les bras croisés sur la poitrine dans une pose stricte, très scolaire.

Ils firent signe que oui, leurs visages toujours tournés face au mur.

'Allez dire à Angie que vous êtes vraiment désolés puis vous allez vous mettre à l'écart de l'heure d'activité,' dit-elle.

Donny sourit lorsqu'Hermione s'approcha d'elle après que Wolf et Zane eurent présentes leurs excuses.

'Un peu dur, tu ne crois pas ? Pas d'heure d'activité … c'est la meilleure partie de la journée !' rit Donny, repliant ses jambes sous elle.

'Ces garçons auront ma mort,' soupira Hermione. 'Avec l'intelligence de Zane et les gênes Maraudeur de Wolf … bien, j'espère tenir jusqu'à la fin de l'année.'

Donny sourit et redevint sérieuse. 'Ok, je ne peux pas me retenir plus longtemps. Alors, pourquoi diable ne m'as-tu pas dit que tu sortais avec le beau-gosse ? Je croyais que nous étions amies.'

Hermione haussa les épaules et lui fit son plus beau sourire timide. 'C'a été quelque chose de spontanée, de se mettre ensemble. J'imagine qu'on ne voulait pas que ça nous porte malheur.' _Est-ce que mentir devient plus facile ? Je serais réincarnée en crème pour hémorroïdes, c'est sûr. Non, je vais juste finir en enfer … ou quoi que ce soit qu'il arrive aux sorcières démoniaques à leur mort._

'Mais je croyais vraiment que vous vous détestiez tout les deux,' dit Donny, ses sourcils noirs se fronçant au dessus de ses intelligents yeux bleus.

'C'est le cas, je veux dire, c'était le cas,' se corrigea Hermione. 'Mais je , hum, j'imagine que ça ajoutait à la … passion.'

Les yeux de Donny brillèrent d'avantage et elle sourit. 'Tu m'étonnes ! Bon Dieu, vous devez être explosifs tous les deux !'

Oh, mince … sortez cette image de ma tête ! Hermione lui fit un pâle sourire, essayant de préserver son cerveau de la déloyauté en pensant qu'un tour au lit avec Drago serait sensas. Une engueulade explosive, c'était sûr. Concernant le sexe ? HA !

'S'il te plait, dis-moi. Je me fais d'horribles films, moi. Comment il est ?' supplia Donny.

'Il va bien. Il est au travail pour l'instant.'

'Non, Hermione. Comment il est au lit ?'

Hermione sentit son visage rougir d'embarras. 'Il va bien. Il est au travail pour l'instant,' répéta-t-elle.

Donny rit et s'assit sur le bord de sa chaise, les coudes sur ses jambes croisées. 'Très bien, très bien. Je ne vais pas te supplier. Mais, waouh. Je ne peux toujours pas y croire !'

'Moi non plus,' dit Hermione honnêtement.

'Tu as déjà choisis ta robe ?'

'Non,' dit Hermione lentement, les yeux sur Zane et Wolf assis à leurs bureaux, leurs mains croisées innocemment alors qu'ils regardaient les autres enfants vaquer à leurs activités.

'Mais qu'est-ce que tu attends, franchement ? Le mariage est samedi ! On est lundi, aujourd'hui. Ca te laisse cinq jours !'

'Oui, je sais. C'est dur comment, de se trouver une robe de mariage ?'

'C'est seulement l'une de plus importante décision de ta vie,' se moqua Donny.

'Je peux te trouver une infinité de choses plus importantes. J'irai choisir quelque chose demain. Tu veux venir ?'

'Et comment.'

Hermione se frotta les yeux.

'Fatiguée ?' demanda Donny, tirant sa baguette pour arrêter Wolf qui s'échappait de sa chaise. Zane lui fit un signe de tête signifiant 'bonne tentative'.

'Anxieuse surtout,' dit Hermione. 'Je m'inquiète à propos d'Harry et de Ron. Ils ne m'ont pas reparlé depuis le weekend dernier.'

'Ils finiront par sortir de cette passade. Mais je dis seulement ça parce que je ne suis pas allée à l'école avec vous. Je ne crois pas avoir jamais haï quelqu'un avant pour vraiment comprendre comment ils se sentent.'

'Tu n'as jamais détesté personne ?' demanda Hermione.

Donny y réfléchit pendant un moment. 'Nan. Il ne me semble pas.'

Hermione la croyait sans problème. Donny était bien trop insouciante et adorable pour être jamais tombée au niveau d'abhorrer qui que ce soit. Une pensée démoniaque lui traversa l'esprit.

'As-tu lu l'article dans le Quotidiennement Quidditch à propos de la nouvelle petite amie d'Olivier Dubois ?' demanda Hermione.

Donny serra immédiatement les dents. 'Quoi ?' demanda-t-elle d'un souffle mortel.

'Oh ouais, j'ai lu qu'il a été vu vers Aberdeen avec cette top model suédoise qu'il a rencontré pendant un match. Superbe fille, des jambes longues d'ici à Stockholm et les plus gros seins que je n'ai jamais vu.'

'C'est qui ?' demanda Donny, grinçant des dents et ses yeux bleus virant au noir.

'Annika quelque chose …' dit Hermione, tendant ses lèvres pour ne pas rigoler.

'Je vais la tuer,' di-elle lentement. 'Cette connasse, je la déteste.'

'Ah, tu vois que tu _as parfaitement_ l'habilité à détester.'

Donny fixa rapidement Hermione. 'Tu m'a menée en bateau ! Bordel, Hermione ne refais plus jamais ça ! C'est horrible et méchant et je ne te pardonne _pas_.'

Hermione avait un point de côté à force de rigoler. 'Oh, Don … je t'adore, franchement. Je suis désolée.'

'Non non, pas pardonnée,' dit Donny, bien que son sourire la trahissait.

'Alors, dis-moi,' dit Hermione, en voyant bien le regarde joueur qui lui était dirigé. 'Comment vas-tu te sortir de ta traversée du désert ? Imaginons un instant qu'Olivier Dubois ne t'enlève pas sur son balai pour convoler à Gretna Green ? Vas-tu amener quelqu'un au mariage ?'

Donny se mordit la lèvre et soupira. 'Je suis si pathétique que ça ?'

'Tu n'es pas pathétique, Donny. Tu es juste une grande rêveuse et je veux te voir heureuse.'

'Je voudrais juste pouvoir le rencontrer. Rien qu'une fois,' dit-elle puis soupira de nouveau. 'Tu as raison, Hermione. Il faut que j'arrête de rêver et que je vive enfin la vraie vie. Tu ne connaitrais personne de célibataire ?'

Hermione lui sourit largement et passa son bras autour de sa minuscule amie. 'On va te trouver quelqu'un. N'importe quel garçon aurait de la chance de t'avoir.'

Donny sourit et sortit sa baguette pour sonner la cloche qui annoncerait la fin de l'heure d'activité pour les plus petits et feraient entrer les plus âges pour leur cours.

Wolf et Zane coururent vers les deux maîtresses et leur firent leurs plus beaux sourires. 'On est désolé, maman,' dit Zane, diplomate. 'On sera gentils maintenant.'

Hermione sourire légèrement et leur fit signe de rejoindre leurs camarades pour le déjeuner.

'J'adore quand il t'appelle comme ça,' dit Donny, rêveuse. 'Mais, tu sais … je ne sais toujours rien de sa vraie mère.'

'Oh, elle épouvantable. Horrible garce,' dit Hermione, étonnée de détester Pansy à ce point. Elle la connaissait à peine, mais la détestait d'avoir si mal traité son fils et de vouloir l'utiliser maintenant pour soutirer de l'argent à son père.

Hermione commença alors à lui parler de Pansy et les circonstances qui avaient poussé la sorcière à se marier avec Drago.

'Pauvre Drago. Imagine-toi mariée à quelqu'un que tu ne peux pas voir,' dit Donny.

Hermione ne dit rien, laissant l'ironie des paroles de Donny s'installer dans l'air autour d'elles. Elle n'avait pas à imaginer d'être mariée à quelqu'un qu'elle n'aimait pas. Malgré la haine distillée, elle n'appréciait toujours pas Drago, et ça tête lui faisait mal à la seule pensée que d'ici quelques jours, elle lui serait mariée.

Drago leva les yeux de l'eau savonneuse, se faisant lentement aspirer par la baignoire. Zane était là, une énorme serviette blanche enroulée plusieurs fois autour de son minuscule corps. Il trembla et évinça les gouttes d'eau pendant à ses cils en clignant des yeux.

Drago sursauta presque lorsqu'une douce voix de femme se fit entendre derrière lui. 'Allez, Zane, allons te sécher et t'habiller.'

Il regarda son fils partir avec sa presque femme. Elle avait ramené Zane après l'école et il l'avait suppliée de rester jusqu'à l'heure de dormir. Elle n'avait pas pu résister aux grands yeux et à la moue suppliante du garçonnet. Faible, avait pensé Drago.

Il n'était pas habitué à entendre une femme dans la maison. Pansy ne comptait pas parce que sa voix avait le son de ces personnes qui avaient abusées de la cigarette. Pas très féminin.

Il se releva de sa position agenouillée, et épongea le sol à l'aide de sa baguette.

Suivant le son des gloussements et du rire d'Hermione, il s'appuya contre la porte de la chambre de Zane, Hermione faisant courir ses doigts sur le torse de Zane et lui chatouillait le ventre. Alors que Zane était complètement étendu, elle lui enfila rapidement son haut de pyjama.

'Fini !' annonça-t-elle, écartant les quelques mèches rebelles du front du petit.

Voyant comme Zane était petit, plus petit qu'une Hermione à genoux, Drago réalisa que son fils était encore tellement jeune, ses années bébé juste terminées. A la vitesse où il grandissait, c'était des moments comme celui-ci qui rappelaient à Drago l'innocence et la pureté de son enfant.

'Papa ! Regarde, tout fini !' dit Zane joyeusement.

Hermione vit Drago par-dessus son épaule et se releva.

'Merci,' lui dit-il doucement.

Elle le regarda curieusement et se tourna vers Zane. 'Je suis désolé, mon ange, mais je ne peux pas rester plus longtemps. Je te verrais demain de bonne heure et de bonne humeur à l'école ?'

Zane acquiesça et sauta dans ses draps verts, bondissant sur Rosie le dinosaure avec des grognements. 'Bonne nuit maman !'

Elle sourit et se dirigea vers la porte où attendait Drago. Elle lui fit signe de la suivre.

'Je reviens tout de suite pour ton histoire, Z,' dit-il à Zane qui était entrain de murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille du dinosaure.

Il suivit Hermione à la cuisine où elle faisait les cent pas devant l'évier.

'Tu ne peux pas continuer à me remercier à chaque chose que je fais et qu'une mère est sensée faire pour Zane,' dit-elle, gardant un ton léger et pas du tout accusateur. 'Souviens-toi, ce mariage est réel, de quelque manière que ce soit.'

Drago haussa les épaules et s'assit à la table. 'Nous ne sommes pas encore mariés.'

'Mais on va l'être et Zane doit commencer à s'y habituer.'

'Il semble que ce soit déjà le cas,' dit Drago plus férocement qu'il aurait voulu.

'Quelque chose ne va pas ?' demanda Hermione, s'arrêtant de marcher pour lui faire face.

'Non. Tout va bien.'

'Est-ce que tu m'en veux parce que Zane montre de l'affection envers moi ?' imagina-t-elle.

Drago lui lança un regard noir. 'Es-tu entrain de suggérer que je suis jaloux de toi ?'

'Pas jaloux, juste protecteur. Tu as aimé Zane seul pendant tellement longtemps et tellement fort que tu n'aimerais sans doute pas qu'il me voue une si grande confiance immédiatement.'

'Ca ne me dérange pas,' dit-il à travers ses mâchoires serrées.

'Oublie ça,' soupira Hermione. 'Oublie ce que je viens de dire. Il faut que je rentre et aille chez Donny.'

'Pourquoi faire ?' demanda Drago.

'Trouver un endroit libre où organiser le mariage en si peu de temps.'

'Au manoir,' dit-il, comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente du monde.

Elle lui lança un regard incrédule. 'Euh, non.'

'Pourquoi pas ? Mes parents ont déjà proposé et ont insisté pour l'accueillir.'

Elle repoussa une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. 'Ca sera vraiment gênant pour mes inviter d'être au manoir…'

'Ca va être gênant pour tes invités, peu importe où cela se déroulera !' cracha Drago. 'C'est moi que tu épouses, tu te souviens ?'

'Baisse d'un ton,' siffla-t-elle.

'Ne me dit pas quoi faire' fit-il sur le même ton.

Bon Dieu, grandis un peu bordel !

'Nous n'allons pas nous marier au manoir.'

'Si,' dit Drago. 'J'ai déjà prévenu ton père.'

'Quoi ?'

'J'ai dit à ton père que le mariage aurait lieu au manoir. Comme ça, il n'a pas à payer pour la location d'un lieu. Je lui ai fait économiser l'argent qu'il n'a pas besoin de dépenser.'

Hermione en resta bouche-bée.

'Je sais que nous n'avons pas donné à tes parents le temps nécessaire pour prévoir un budget pour le mariage, alors j'ai pensé que ce serait mieux de leur rendre la tâche facile. Je sais que tu as ta fierté et qu'il revient généralement à la famille de la mariée de payer le mariage, j'ai demandé à mes parents de ne pas payer pour ça, comme ils avaient voulu le faire au début. Ils ont pensé que puisque tu nous faisais une faveur, ça serait à nous de payer pour tout, mais comme on veut que tout le monde croit au mensonge, je vais laisser ton père payer et lorsque nous aurons divorcé, je lui rendrais tout l'argent qu'il aura investi.'

'Comment fais-tu ça ?' demanda-t-elle après l'avoir fixé pendant un moment.

'Comment je fais quoi ?'

'Passer d'incroyablement agaçant à presque décent en un battement de cil,' lui dit-elle.

Il roula des yeux. 'Je m'entraîne tous les soirs devant le miroir avant de me coucher.'

Elle fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête. 'Merci, en tout cas, d'avoir pensé à mes parents.'

Il resta silencieux et se leva. 'Tu as mangé ?'

Elle lui fit signe que non et le vit s'éloigner dans le couloir où étaient situées les deux chambres. Il jeta un œil dans la chambre de Zane et ferma la porte sans bruit.

'Il s'est endormi,' lui dit-il.

'Bien, me rendre folle a du lui prendre beaucoup d'énergie, aujourd'hui,' sourit-elle. 'Lui et Wolf sont des forces de la nature.'

'C'est un bon fils, prenant le pas de te rendre folle quand je ne suis pas là pour le faire,' sourit Drago timidement.

Hermione rit doucement et secoua la tête en s'asseyant. 'Tu cuisines ?'

'Ca dépend ce que tu veux manger,' répondit-il, fourrant sa tête dans le garde-manger. 'Je suis un vrai chef pour les croque-monsieur. Sans oublier mes formidables frites surgelés.'

Hermione rit encore, ne pouvant s'en empêcher. 'C'est une bonne chose que tu gagnes une femme qui sache cuisiner un plat décent. Pauvre Zane.'

'Ouais, ouais, pauvre Zane. Il aime ce que je lui prépare,' dit Drago, abandonnant sa recherche culinaire et s'asseyant en face d'elle.

'Il a quatre ans. L'autre jour, lui et Wolf ont mangé du fromage sur des biscuits chocolatés. Presque cinq chacun,' dit-elle. 'Leurs préférences alimentaires ne sont pas vraiment raffinées.'

Drago grimaça et gloussa silencieusement. 'Tu veux dire que tu n'as jamais mangé de biscuit chocomage ? Ils sont _très magnifique_ !'

Elle fit semblant d'avoir un haut le cœur.

'Quand as-tu appris à cuisiner ?' demanda-t-il.

'J'ai lu quelques livres de cuisines et pris des cours pendant que j'économisais pour ouvrir l'école,' expliqua-t-elle.

'Oh, c'est vrai. J'avais oublié cette agaçante habitude que tu as de mémoriser chaque mot que tu lis et de perfectionner chaque qualité connues des hommes,' dit Drago avec un regard ennuyé.

'Je prendrais ça pour un compliment,' dit Hermione avec un petit sourire sarcastique. 'Je peux nous faire quelque chose tout de suite. Tu vas pouvoir tester les qualités culinaires de ta future femme.'

'Ok. Utilise tout ce dont tu as besoin et ne t'inquiète pas du désordre. Je rangerais plus tard,' dit-il, sortant de la cuisine.

Elle le regarda partir, ses jambes parfaitement définies par le tissu fin de son pantalon. Elle se secoua rapidement, éloignant l'image de ses longues jambes musclées de son sal et pervers stupide cerveau. N'étaient-ce pas typiquement masculin de reluquer les femmes ?

Elle reprit ses esprits et prépara tout ce dont elle aurait pour un diner pour deux, se promettant d'appeler chez Donny après.

'Comment c'est ?' demanda Hermione, plutôt nerveuse étrangement de connaitre son avis.

'C'est très bon, merci,' répondit Drago, reprenant une nouvelle bouchée du roastbeef _au jus_. 'Je ne savais même pas que j'avais du bœuf dans le congélateur.'

'C'était dans le fond. J'ai du utilisé quatre sorts pour finir de le décongeler totalement,' dit-elle, prenant une gorgée du vin blanc avait trouvé, caché, dans le garde-manger. 'Alors, tu aimes vraiment ?'

Il la regarda une seconde et acquiesça.

Elle expira sans s'être rendu compte qu'elle retenait sa respiration et joua avec le pied de son verre de vin. 'J'ai une question.'

Comme c'est étonnant.

'Oui ?'

'J'ai remarqué que tu n'avais que deux chambres à coucher ici. Une pour toi et une pour Zane,' dit-elle tellement doucement qu'il dut se pencher pour l'entendre.

'Et ?'

'Où vais-je dormir ?'

Drago laissa échapper sa fourchette sur la table et passa ses mains sur son visage. 'Pour te dire la vérité, je n'y avais même pas pensé.'

'Je me disais …' commença-t-elle, les ongles de l'une de ses mains tambourinant sur la table. 'Et bien, les PFM viendront inspecter la maison et tout ça et bien sûr ils vérifieront ta chambre, alors je pensais qu'on pourrait y mettre deux lits sépares, parce que, évidemment, je ne peux pas dormir dans la chambre de Zane et puis quand les PFM viendront ici, on aura juste a fusionner les deux lits ensemble en utilisant un sort que je connais. Comme ça, on aura l'air de dormir ensemble … je veux dire, dormir dans le même lit,' corrigea-t-elle rapidement, devenant aussi rose que ses ongles.

Drago regardait ses doigts battre la table, hypnotisé par le mouvement et le bruit, il était complètement hors du coup 'Ok'.

'Ceci, si ça ne te dérange pas. Je sais que tu pourrais vouloir un peu d'intimité … je ne prendrais pas beaucoup de place…'

'Non, c'est un bon plan. J'ai deux armoires et je peux en vider une pour te laisser de la place. Mon dressing est assez grand pour y mettre mes affaires et faire de la place pour les tiennes. La salle de bain a été conçue pour deux personnes … ça ira.'

'Ok,' dit-elle, laissant échapper une autre grande inspiration. 'C'était facile.'

Il lui lança un demi-sourire et joua avec sa nourriture, l'appétit envolé. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un moment, aucun d'eux n'ayant vraiment beaucoup à dire à l'autre.

'As-tu quelques incertitudes, ou bien des doutes ?' demanda-t-elle après avoir laissé passer plusieurs minutes.

Drago la regarda et secoua la tête lentement. 'Non, et toi ?'

Elle fit signe que non. 'Je devrais y aller, cependant. J'ai encore des choses à faire et Donny va me faire une crise d'apoplexie si je ne la contacte pas rapidement.'

Il acquiesça et se leva pour la conduire dans l'entrée, l'aidant à enfiler son manteau, comme un vrai gentleman. Elle lui fit un petit sourire avant de sortir de l'appartement, laissant derrière elle la gêne qui semblait les avoir assaillis de tous côtés.

C'était étrange … ils essayaient vraiment très dur de bien se comporter l'un avec l'autre. Il y avait des années de haine derrière eux qui rendaient la transition extrêmement difficile. Le moindre petit mot mal placé ou le moindre geste pouvait terminer en dispute, peu importe s'ils essayaient d'être civils ou non. Toute cette situation, ce mariage entre eux, était tellement invraisemblable et improbable, qu'ils se demandaient vraiment comment quelqu'un pouvait y croire.

Idiots crédules …

Hermione était debout, à la fenêtre de la chambre d'amis du manoir Malefoy, concentrer sur ses inspirations et expirations, pour ne pas hyper-ventiler à la vue du jardin du manoir recouvert de tous les tons de blancs possibles – ivoire, coquille d'œuf, crème, coquillage, albâtre, perle et neige.

Drago était au balcon de sa chambre … suite d'enfance et vue sur le jardin à sa gauche. On aurait dit qu'un blizzard était passé par là. Tout était blanc. Donny avait du lui dire quelque chose en passant à propos de toutes les variances de tons qui n'étaient définitivement pas blanches … Mais bordel, _tout_ était foutument blanc. _Blanc coquille d'œuf, mon cul_.

Son attention fut attirée par la fenêtre de l'aile opposée de la maison. Il vit une silhouette cachée par les ombres des rideaux… une silhouette féminine … mince c'était Hermione, elle et le corps tentant qu'elle cachait sous des robes et des vêtements scolaires.

Il ne pouvait pas vraiment bien voir d'où il était, mais la silhouette de sa taille fine et de ses hanches voluptueuses ne pouvaient tromper. Elle avait la silhouette d'une femme née pour attirer les hommes viriles l'attraction ascendante de ces femmes qui faisaient perdurer l'espèce humaine.

Elle se retira plus loin dans la chambre, arrachant Drago à sa contemplation. Il reposa les yeux sur le sol et sentit ses doigts se crisper plus fermement sur la balustrade de pierre. Il allait 'se marier' dans une heure et il avait mal à la tête.

La porte s'ouvrant à la volée derrière lui n'aidait pas non plus.

Blaise, paré de ses plus beaux atours, avait l'air moitié-bouche bée, moitié-confus, moitié-amusé. 'Merci de m'avoir prévenu à l'avance, toi grand couillon.'

'Prévenir de quoi ?' demanda Drago lentement, croisant les bras sur son torse alors que son ami pénétrait dans la pièce.

'Tu vas épouser Granger ?' demanda Blaise. 'Quand j'ai reçu ton invitation, je me suis demandé si tu ne me jouais pas une sorte de farce. Mais lorsque j'ai reçu un hibou de ta mère, insistant pour que je sois là, et bien … j'ai du venir voir pour le croire.'

Drago se frotta la nuque. 'Toutes mes excuses d'avoir oublié de t'en parler. Ca s'est fait spontanément.'

'Spontanément ? Tu penses que c'est spontané, ça ? Les pets et les coups d'un soir sont spontanés … le mariage est tellement loin d'être spontané que c'est … l'antonyme total, peu importe ce que c'est, de spontané !'

Drago haussa les épaules et resta silencieux.

'Tu ne l'épouses pas à cause de la bataille pour la garde de Zane, n'est-ce pas ?' demanda Blaise, frottant la barbe naissante de son menton.

'Non. Bien sûr que non,' répondit Drago, essayant d'avoir l'air le plus offensé qu'il pouvait.

'Tu l'aimes ?'

'Oui.'

'Depuis combien de temps ça dure ?'

'Plusieurs semaines maintenant.'

'Lorsque tu es venu me venir pour parler de Zane, tu m'as dit que tu ne voyais personne.'

'C'était un peu dur de te confier que j'étais avec elle. Nous ne voulions pas le divulguer,' répondit Drago.

Blaise acquiesça n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. 'Je ne peux pas y croire … la sang-de-bourbe ?'

'J'apprécierais énormément, Zabini, si tu pouvais ne pas référer à ma femme par cet horrible mot. J'ai arrêté de l'utiliser il y a des années et je pense que tu devrais en faire autant. Tu es le parrain de Zane et il n'a pas besoin de ce genre d'influence.'

'Parfait, ne monte pas sur tes grands chevaux,' dit Blaise, levant ses mains devant lui. 'Je n'arrive simplement pas à comprendre comme tu as fini avec elle. Si je me souviens correctement, tu la détestais avec une passion inégalée à l'école.'

'Les choses changent.'

'En effet, oui,' rit Blaise. 'Je suis surpris de ne pas trouver ton père en position fœtale sur le sol, serrant sa poupée de Voldemort en souhaitant de toutes ses forces être éloigné de tous ces Weasley qui sont présentement dans ses jardins.'

Drago sourit légèrement et ne put s'empêcher de rire. 'Ce sont les amis et la famille d'Hermione. Nous devons nous entendre avec eux.'

'Nous ? Bon Dieu non, Drago. _Tu_ dois sympathiser avec eux. Je vais juste me promener autour en essayant de ne pas trop m'approcher de l'un d'eux. D'après des sources fiables, leur maison sent le caca.'

'Je vois que tu as parlé avec Zane,' dit Drago, se dirigeant vers le miroir pour ajuster la cravate grise autour de son cou. Il ressemblait à un bougeois avec sa robe grise et ses cheveux blonds caractéristiques lui tombant dans les yeux, il ressemblait aussi à une bougie en fait.

'Est-ce que Zane l'aime bien ?' demanda Blaise, attrapant un vieux magazine de Quidditch sur la table de chevet du lit d'enfance de Drago.

'Je pense qu'il l'aime plus que moi.'

N'est-ce pas la stricte vérité …

'C'est cool, mec. Il mérite une mère qui sache dans quel sens se met une couche. Tu te souviens le jour où tu avais confié Zane à Pansy pendant une demi-heure et qu'en revenant, on l'avait retrouvé avec du talk sur la tête, sa couche au milieu de la pièce, et Pansy qui pleurait en le tenait à bout de bras.'

'Il avait neuf mois, c'est ça ?' soupira Drago, souriant au souvenir.

'Il me semble bien, ouais. Bordel, je n'avais jamais ri autant de toute ma vie. Je ne crois pas que je pourrais un jour oublier cette image.'

'Quelle image ?' demanda Donny de la porte d'entrée, ressemblant remarquablement à une petite fée dans la robe d'un léger rose.

'Rien, Donny,' dit Drago, se détachant du miroir.

Il présenta Blaise à sa bientôt folle-d'amie-par-alliance. 'Tu es venue chercher le marié ?'

'Oui,' dit-elle excitée. 'Tout est prêt et oh, mon Dieu, Hermione est absolument superbe, fabuleuse, étonnante, fantastique ! Ah ! J'ai pleuré pendant dix bonnes minutes lorsqu'elle a enfilé sa robe. Et tu es vraiment beau, Drago ! La couleur rappelle parfaitement celle de tes yeux et j'ai vu Zane et Wolf trottant dans leurs petits smokings noirs, se grattant et essayant de défaire les cravates. AH ! Je suis super heureuse !'

'Tu as fini ?' demanda Drago, clignant rapidement des yeux devant cette montagne de bonheur qui l'attaquait.

'Ne sois pas méchant,' dit Donny, lui tirant la langue. 'je te mets en retard, mais sérieusement dépêche ton petit cul de sang-pur hors d'ici et vas dans le jardin. L'officiel du Ministère est déjà là avec tous les papiers Oh ! Punaise, tu ne m'avais jamais dit que ton père était un canon, Drago … Je veux dire, il m'a lancé ce regard froid et tout, mais que calor, il est superbe dans ces robes vert foncé … et ta mère ? Bon Dieu, elle était top model ? Non, elle est top model ? Je tuerais pour un corps comme le sien et ses cheveux ? C'est juste …'

'Ok, merci, Donny. Je te retrouve en bas,' dit Drago, poussant littéralement la bavarde de maîtresse hors de sa chambre.

Il se tourna vers Blaise, qui riait silencieusement en se tenant les côtes. 'Elle va être la prof de mon fils dans quelques années. Je suis impatient,' dit Drago sèchement.

'Si ces deux-là avaient une conversation, ça durerait des années,' dit Blaise, s'essuyant les yeux. 'Mon Dieu, ce mariage va être marrant.'

'Ouais, super hypra marrant,' répondit Drago. 'Allons en finir avec ça.'

Blaise ne manqua pas le ton exténué de Drago.

'Remise en question ? '

Drago écarquilla les yeux. 'Non, non, pas du tout … Je veux juste que ça se termine comme ça je pourrais … euh, arriver plus rapidement à la lune de miel.'

Blaise ricana. 'Alors, le rat de bibliothèque est plutôt colombe timide au lit ? Ou feu d'artifice ?

Colombe timide ? Blaise, t'es qu'un enfoiré.

'Elle est parfaite, maintenant allons-y,' s'empressa de dire Drago.

Les deux hommes marchèrent dans les couloirs pour rejoindre le hall, pendant que Drago essayait d'ignorer l'agaçante métaphore que Blaise venait de faire. Un fois dehors, Drago fut attaqué par un tout petit brouillard noir, se cognant dans ses jambes.

'Papa ! Mes vêtements me grattent !' dit Zane joyeusement. 'Mais mamy a dit que j'étais aussi beau que toi et que c'était un jour spécial aujourd'hui. Tu as vu maman ?'

Drago secoua la tête et souleva son fils.

'Elle est super belle et Miss Donny aussi dans sa jolie robe et mamy est super jolie et Wolf et moi on est beaux et tu es beau, Papa, et Tonton Blaise est beau, et Miss Donny a dit que papy est un canon. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?'

Blaise rit et tendit les bras pour prendre Zane.

Drago remercia son ami de distraire son fils et se dirigea vers l'autel central, pres duquel ses parents et ceux d'Hermione étaient assis. L'officiel du Ministère debout au milieu, les deux places à ses côtés attendant leurs occupants, Drago et Hermione.

Il passa devant les connaissances de ses parents, un tas de rouquins, d'autres personnes qu'il ne prit pas la peine de regarder et finalement il atteignit l'autel. Il serra la main du représentant du Ministère qui leur délivrerait leur certificat de mariage.

Il prit le siège à gauche de l'officiel et fit un petit sourire à sa mère. Elle lui tapota gentiment la main et se tourna ensuite pour murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille d'Annabel Granger. Elles semblaient très bien s'entendre.

Lucius, d'un autre côté … avait l'air de souffrir. Drago devait cependant lui être reconnaissante. Il faisait la conversation avec Thomas Granger, et même pas avec condescendance. C'était une première.

'On dirait une apparition … je le promets,' souffla Narcissa, regardant vers le manoir.

Drago regarda dans la même direction et se retint tout juste de s'en décrocher la mâchoire et de cligner des yeux, comme atteint d'une crise d'épilepsie.

Qui aurait pu deviner que la plus simple des robes blanches pourrait paraitre aussi magnifique sur une fille qu'il pensait tellement quelconque ? Elle ne souriait pas, mais ne fronçait pas les sourcils non plus. Elle était altière et fière, se souvenant à la dernière seconde de sourire à ses amis et aux membres de la famille éparpillés autour du jardin alors qu'ils la félicitaient et lui souhaitaient d'être heureuse.

Elle s'arrêta devant Harry et Ron, qu'elle n'avait pas pensé voir ici. Drago put voir la joie confuse sur son visage. Elle était une sacrément bonne actrice …

Elle les étreignit et leur parla rapidement, ses lèvres rouges brillantes bougeant lentement et se mouvant en un sourire heureux.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et lui envoya un baiser.

Oh, c'est vrai … on s'aime.

Il lui sourit en retard et fut surpris de ne pas sentir ses joues lui faire mal comme d'ordinaire lorsqu'il lui servait l'un de ses faux-sourires.

Il la regarda s'agenouiller devant Wolf et Zane et les écouter attentivement raconter comment leurs smokings les grattaient. Zane lui fit un câlin et elle lui embrassa la joue, laissant une marque rouge de ses lèvres. Wolf reçut le même tatouage de rouge à lèvres sur sa joue.

Et enfin … elle se tenait prêt de Drago, n'ayant pas l'air d'etre sur le point de commettre une énorme farce devant toutes les personnes importantes pour elle. Elle semblait heureuse. Elle semblait avoir accepté l'inévitable. Elle était sacrément belle.

Drago n'aurait pu décrire sa robe s'il avait essayé, mais il savait que cela lui allait à ravir. C'était une robe pres du corps qui faisait ressortir sa taille, ses hanches, sa poitrine et qui perlait jusqu'au sol en de doux plis. Deux bretelles couraient sur ses épaules pour tenir la robe et l'esprit de Drago dériva horriblement en lui faisant se demander combien de temps cela lui prendrait pour retirer la robe, et pouvoir …

Méchant cerveau ! Arrête ça !

Elle prit le siège qu'il lui présentait et le regarda avec adoration. Il lui prit la main, en embrassa le dos, et donna à l'assemblée le spectacle qu'ils étaient venus voir.

Hermione eut cette satanée réaction à l'endroit où sa main semblait picoter après que ses stupides lèvres se soient pressées sur sa peau. Elle lui sourit et le regarda s'installer à côté d'elle, l'officiel du Ministère debout entre eux. Son père était assis à côté d'elle et se pencha pour la prendre dans ses bras, encourageant.

Drago ne lui avait toujours rien dit. Elle espérait qu'elle n'avait pas l'air horrible dans la robe sur laquelle Donny avait pleuré. Elle devait admettre cependant, qu'elle se sentait jolie dans cette robe et le voile correspondant attaché dans ses boucles.

Pourquoi Drago la regardait-il comme si elle était un problème qu'il ne savait pas comment résoudre ? Pourquoi semblait-il avoir faim ? N'avait-il pas petit-déjeuné ?

Le représentant attira l'attention de toute l'assemblée et bientôt il versait des poèmes et des poèmes sur les vertus et la splendeur de l'union sacré qu'était le mariage. Il dit pas mal de choses qu'Hermione n'écouta pas, ses yeux dérivant constamment sur la silhouette carré de son future mari dans ses robes grises flatteuses. Ses yeux étaient immenses, brillant et studieux, regardant les invités et revenant sur elle occasionnellement.

'Ces deux êtres se sont trouvés dans le plus grand amour et respect. Transformant leur adoration en l'union sacrée du mariage que nous recherchons tous …'

Hermione entendait ce que le représentant disait, mais elle n'écoutait pas vraiment. Son estomac faisait des choses bizarres et ses doigts étaient froids … et tremblants.

Drago plaça l'une de ses mains chaudes sur les siennes, sous la table. Elle le regarda pendant un moment et se demanda quand est-ce qu'il avait abandonné son égo d'abruti et pourquoi il compatissait autant.

Oh, c'est vrai … on s'aime.

'Si quelqu'un présent ici aujourd'hui voyais quelque chose à redire à cette union, et avait une évidente raison à apporter contre ce mariage, qu'il parle maintenant ou se taise à jamais …'

Drago et Hermione se regardèrent l'un l'autre puis leurs invités. Cela ne prendrait rien de plus qu'un idiot pour mettre fin à la cérémonie.

Ils retinrent leurs respirations pendant que l'officiel attendait les quinze secondes requises.

Quinze secondes d'agonisante patience …

* * *

**Comme d'habitude, ce qui est en francais italique, sont les mots qui etaient deja en francais dans la Version Originale anglaise (en dehors des pensees, qui sont aussi en italiques)**

**Ensuite, 'Gretna Green', j'ai fait ma petite recherche parce que je ne savais pas ce que ca voulais dire (et j'ai pense ne pas etre la seule) et il se trouve que c'est une ville du Sud de l'Ecosse rendue celebre grace au fait que l'on peut s'y marier mineur sans l'autorisation des parents etc. Il y a eu beaucoup de mariages celebres ainsi la-bas depuis 1754. Si plus d'infos vous interessent** .org/wiki/Gretna_Green** . **

**Oh et au chapitre precedent j'ai oublie de dire ce que SWEETUMS signifiait. Sweetums est une marionnette du MuppetShow. Une grande marionnette avec une touffe de cheveux crepus, un visage carre, de gros sourcils et une expression menacante alors qu'il est pourtant gentil. C'est pourquoi Drago appelle Hermione ainsi lorsqu'ils sont chez les parents d'Hermione. C'est un petit surnom mechant, dira-t-on ^^. **

**J'espere que ce chapitre vous aura plu. _Stay tuned_ pour le prochain!**

**Cally x  
**


	9. Note !

Vous savez que c'est le tournage de l'epilogue des 'Reliques de la mort', cette semaine ? Et qu'ils tournent a la gare Kings Cross, a Londres ?

o- Et bin, j'y suis allee aujourd'hui. Je suis arrivee a Kings Cross a 10h15, ce matin. Je ne savais pas ou aller, ni ou chercher parce que Kings Cross / Saint Pancras est legerement immense. Donc j'ai fait le tour de la gare, je suis meme allee a Saint Pancras, a cote, au cas ou. Et puis finalement je suis revenue dans Kings Cross. Une amie y etait allee hier et m'avait dit que les gens du staff avaient des badges vert, bleu ou rouge. Alors je me suis mise a chercher les badges. Et en revenant pour la troisieme fois devant le petit caffe nero du quai 8, j'ai vu un petit carre rouge sur le torse d'un homme. Je me suis approchee genre je-ne-suis-la-pour-rien-d'autre-que-pour-prendre-le-train, Et j'ai lu '**HP7 – Location Crew**'. J'ai du bugge pendant 5secondes avant de me bouger et voir les panneaux '9 ¾' accroches tout au long du quai 4 devant lequel cet homme etait. Et d'ailleurs, je me demande comment j'ai fait pour ne pas reperer avant, parce qu'il y avait pas mal de policiers et de barrieres. Je me suis posee devant la voie et j'ai vu le Poudlard Express ! Enfin, l'arriere –pas tres joli- du train.

o- Une demie heure plus tard, le staff amenaient les animaux. C'etait assez fun, en fait. Il y avait des blaireaux, des rats, des souris, des furets. Je n'ai vu aucun hibou ni entendu aucun crapaud ! A ce moment-la, mon amie qui etait venue hier m'a rejoint.

o- Peu de temps apres (a 11h26 exactement), ayant echappe a l'attaque fecale d'un pigeon, on va un petit bonhomme marcher vers nous sur le quai. A savoir que le train etait pres au depart donc entre en gare par l'arriere et qu'il se trouvait assez loin sur la plateforme. Donc je vois ce Monsieur s'approcher, et je me rends compte que c'est David Yates, l'un des 4producteurs (dont 3 s'appellent David, d'ailleurs, hahaha.) On a eu une reaction bizarre : on n'a pas bouge. Je veux dire, on aurait pu le suivre, voir ou il allait parce qu'il allait surement voir les acteurs. Bref. David Yates passe et ne revient pas.

o- Et puis se sont les doublures que l'on a pu apercevoir (a 11h34, precise. –l'heure sur les photos, ca aide pas mal :D). Ils venaient du meme endroit que David, donc je suppose qu'ils repetaient et faisaient des prises de vue dans le train. C'etait franchement bizarre de voir Harry, Ron et Hermione et de les reconnaitre sans que ce soient Dan, Rup et Emma qui soient sous le costume. Les doublures de Harry et Ron se sont eloignees vers –je pense- l'endroit ou les caravanes du staff se trouvaient, et la doublure d'Hermione m'ait passee devant et s'est dirigee vers une sortie secondaire de la gare. Les doublures des garcons sont revenues, mais pas celle d'Hermione.

o- Apres ca, pas grand chose. De l'attente principalement. Et a 12h58, ce sont les figurants qui arrivent. Et c'etait assez special. J'veux dire, ces gens, la, ont de grandes chances d'etre dans le film. Et pour ca, je les ai detestes, hehe. Ils etaient tous habilles dans des tons marrons/noirs/gris, assez terne, et vraiment passe de mode. Surtout si l'on prend en compte que l'epilogue ce passe 19ans apres la 7eme annee d'Harry (1997), ce qui le fait se produire en 2016. Et quand je vois la mode de maintenant je me dis qu'en 2016, on n'aura pas l'air d'etre en 1920. Bref. Les figurants arrivent donc, ils sont beaucoup, vraiment beaucoup. Ils presentent leurs petits papiers vert a l'entree de la voie 4 (enfin 9 ¾) aux gens du staff qui s'occupent des admissions sur le tournage, et vont dans le train stationne en voie 5 pour dejeuner.

o- A partir de la, de l'attente encore. Au depart, on n'etait pas beaucoup a attendre devant le quai, environ 10personnes. Mais a 13h, on etait plutot une cinquantaine. Comme j'etais arrivee dans les premieres, je me suis retrouvee tout derriere, parce que les nouveaux arrivants s'approchaient de la voie pour prendre des photos et les gars de la securite de la gare les faisaient toujours reculer, ils se retrouvaient devant moi. Et ca a chaque fois. Donc mon amie et moi, on a bougees. Une fille avec laquelle on parlait et qui etait deja venue sur le tournage dans la semaine nous a dit par ou les acteurs arrivaient, alors on est parties de la ou on attendait pour se rapprocher de la sortie sercondaire par laquelle la doublure d'Hermione etait partie. On va meme faire un tour dehors et c'est bonde de gens du staff avec des petits badges de toutes les couleurs, qui fument. Depuis que j'etais arrivee, j'avais eu l'envie de prendre l'un des badges en photo, et je l'ai fait a 13h40. Le monsieur, je crois que je l'ai un peu surpris. Je suis allee le voir gentiment et je lui ai demande si ca ne le derangerait pas trop. Et il a ete d'accord. Et je me disais aussi que, a 14h je devais partir, que je n'avais pas vu les acteurs, que je ne les verrais surement pas parce qu'il ne restait pas beaucoup de temps et qu'il me fallait une preuve tangible que je n'avais pas reve et que j'etais bien sur le tournage de Harry Potter.

o- Et a 13h53, de l'endroit ou la doublure d'Hermione avait disparue, je vois d'un coup beaucoup de monde. Il y avait eu de l'agitation pendant 10minutes deja ; les policiers etaient sortis du quai 4 et s'etaient positionnes devant la petite foule (pas plus d'une cinquantaine de personnes). Et donc a 13h53, soit 7minutes avant que je ne doive partir, j'ai vu tous ces gens. Des adultes qui guidaient des enfants. Et je me suis alors rendue compte qu'il s'agissait des enfants _Potter_ et _Weasley_. **Rose, Hugo, James Sirius, Albus Severus **et** Lily-Luna**. Les deux petites filles avaient l'air assez impressionnees et appeurees, ce que je comprends, serieusement. En tout cas, ces enfants sont magnifiques. Vraiment cute. Et presque intantanement, j'apercois Emma en Hermione. Puis Rupert en Ron. Dan en Harry legerement petit (lol), cache entre Emma et un policier, puis enfin Bonnie en Ginny. Et la, waou. Ca m'a fait extremement bizarre. Enfin, je les avais tous deja vu parce que je m'etais rendue a l'Avant-Premiere de HP6 a Londres l'ete dernier, mais ils etaient eux-memes a ce moment-la. Aujourd'hui j'etais venue voir Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny. Et je les ai vus. Et c'est extremement etrange de voir les heros de tes livres favoris, de ta Bible, devant toi. En plus ils etaient tout vieilli, dans leurs costumes. Ils etaient etranges et super beaux. Et ca s'est fini aussi vite que ca a commence. Ils sont entres en voie 4, les policiers ont referme les barrieres (que je n'avais meme pas vues ouvertes) et puis plus rien. C'etait le dernier jour de tournage.

o- Je sais grace a Twitter que Tom Felton et Matthew Lewis sont arrives un peu plus tard, mais j'ai du partir a 14h pour retourner travailler (je suis fille aupair -pour ceux qui ne le savaient pas) et Kings Cross et a 30min en metro de chez moi.

Je suis assez fiere parce que je n'ai pas pleure. Lol, je dis ca parce qu'hier soir c'etait les **N**ational **M**ovie **A**ward et que Harry Potter a eu un prix special le '_Special Award Recognition_' pour ces 10 dernieres annees de magie. Et ils ont diffuse un mini-clip pendant lequel je n'ai pas pu me retenir de pleurer.

Et la, Tom Felton confirme bien sur son Twitter (JE CITE: (de Tom a Matthew Lewis = I'm tearing up as we tweet. It was special, mate. Waht can I say? ... I'm tweetless- _Je suis completement abattu au moment ou je te tweet. C'etait special, mon pote. Qu'est-ce que je peux te dire? je suis sans-tweet_) que le tournage est termine et qu'ils se sont tous dit au revoir. Et ca m'attriste enormement. Pour moi comme pour vous Harry Potter a fait partie de ma vie depuis que j'ai 10ans (et j'en ai maintenant 21), j'ai grandi avec, j'ai vecu et appris avec et tout comme pour les acteurs, c'est difficile de dire bye-bye. Je sais qu'on a encore les promos, les AP etc. mais il n'empeche que c'est la fin.

Quels sont vos sentiments a vous, sur la fin d'Harry Potter ? Que ressentez-vous ?

J'espere ne pas vous avoir ennuyes avec mon racontage de vie, mais je voulais partager cette experience et surtout, ecrire ca quelque part. Que ca ne soit pas reel uniquement pour moi.

Concernant **L'intimite, sa plus belle caricature**, le prochain chapitre sera en ligne demain soir. Je pars en Espagne voir une amie pendant 4jours et je n'aurais pas le temps de le faire plus tard.

Bisous a tous, Cally x .


	10. Chapter 9

**Hello :) Ca fait vraiment plaisir de revenir poster un chapitre si rapidement, et juste parce que j'en avais envie. Il se pourrait bien que ca devienne une habitude. Qui sait ? **

**Vous avez vu, j'avais dit 'vendredi soir' et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que c'est en effet le soir (il est 23h30 chez moi - Londres. OH! Et vous, quelle heure et ou?). Je sais que je n'ai pas repondu aux reviews, mais je n'ai pas trop le temps :s. Enfin. j'aurais eu le temps si je n'avais pas passe les 2dernieres heures a regarder le film Stardust -qui est superbe, au passage. Drole et touchant. Du coup je me passe ''We rule the world'' de Take that, en boucle. Merci Youtube. **

**Je sais que le chapitre precedent a ete coupe au moment crucial, mais ne me cruxifiez pas lecteurs, je n'y suis strictement pour rien! Oh, et parce que cela m'a ete demande dans une review, le rating M est ... 'celebre' dira-t-on au chapitre 13! Ouep, je me suis amusee a relire la fiction le soir quand je n'arrivais pas a dormir, mais on s'en fout de ma vie. **

**Il ne me reste plus qu'a vous souhaiter une bonne lecture!**

_Chapitre Neuf : Un peu plus loin et laissons-nous porter._

oOo

Le silence fut la seule réponse à la demande du représentant du Ministère.

'Parfait, parfait,' dit le vieil homme avec joie. Il sortit sa baguette et fit apparaitre le rouleau doré faisant office de certificat de mariage. Il le posa devant Hermione et Drago.

'Drago Malefoy, sain de corps et d'esprit, veuillez, devant ces témoins, signer de votre nom la première ligne.'

_Sain d'esprit ? Nan … désolé, mon gars. J'ai clairement perdu l'esprit depuis cette première gorgée de Whisky pur-feu aux dix-neuf ans de Blaise._

Drago signa le papier avec la plume de paon que sa mère l'avait poussé à utiliser. C'était extravagant et voyant et du Narcissa tout craché.

'Parfait, parfait,' dit le prêtre lorsque Drago eut signé. 'Hermione Granger, saine de corps et d'esprit, veuillez, devant ces témoins, signer de votre nom la seconde ligne.'

Hermione prit la plume que Drago lui tendait et inscrivit son nom sous le sien, masquant son expression étonnée quand le parchemin se mit à scintiller puis disparut.

'Parfait,' tonna l'officiel.

Drago ferma les yeux tentant de conserver le peu de raison qui lui restait. _Si cet abruti dit 'parfait' une seule autre fois, je lui enfonce la plume bien profond dans l'œil._

'Par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés, j'ai l'honneur de vous déclarer mari et femme. Mr Malefoy, vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.'

_Merde… j'aurais cru qu'il oublierait._

Hermione et Drago … et la moitié des invités … se tournèrent aux sons des gloussements provenant du premier rang. Zane et Wolf riaient dans leurs mains, inconscients de perturber la cérémonie.

'Ils vont se faire un bisou … beuuuurk !' dit Wolf à Zane.

'C'est sal !' renchérit Zane. 'Mon papa ne ferait pas quelque chose d'aussi sal.'

'Zane Malefoy,' fit la voix basse et profonde de Lucius. Zane leva les yeux vers son grand-père et son sourire s'évanouit immédiatement de son visage. Wolf, un gamin intelligent, en fit de même. 'Avez-vous bientôt fini avec vos idioties ?'

Zane et Wolf acquiescèrent, les yeux exorbités.

Lucius fut satisfait et fit signe au prêtre de continuer.

'Papa, ne fait pas de bisou à maman … c'est sal !' cria Zane, rendant ses pensées claires pour tout le monde.

Les joues d'Hermione devinrent excessivement chaudes, et elle savait qu'elles devaient être assez rouges pour que tout le monde puisse le noter. Drago sembla prêt à dire quelque chose, ses joues rosies également. Si Hermione n'était pas tellement mortifiée, elle aurait pu le trouver adorable ainsi.

Donny, assise à côté des garçons, se pencha vers eux. 'Les mamans et les papas s'embrassent tout le temps, Zane. C'est ce qu'ils font. Quand tu te marieras, tu vas _toi aussi_ embrasser ta femme.'

Zane sembla horrifié, et Wolf tout autant. 'Jamais je ne ferais de bisous à une fille. C'est dégoûtant !'

Donny roula des yeux. 'Crois-moi tu ne diras pas toujours ça. Maintenant, tais-toi un peu, pour ne pas embarrasser d'avantage tes parents. Je ne veux plus rien entendre, d'aucun de vous. Est-ce clair ?'

Zane et Wolf firent la moue et grattèrent leur peau irritée par les smokings avant d'acquiescer rapidement.

Le prêtre rit jovialement. 'Parfait …'

Drago serra la plume de paon dans sa main, et la cassa accidentellement en deux.

'Maintenant que les jeunes ont exprimé leur ressenti contre cette merveilleuse preuve d'affection, continuons. Où en étais-je ? Oh, oui, Mr. Malefoy, s'il vous plait, embrasser votre nouvelle épouse.'

_Tu aurais du protester un peu plus, Zane …_

Hermione se tourna vers son 'bien aimé' et lui fit un pale sourire. Elle ne sut pas ce qu'il se passa, mais pendant un instant elle se préparait à ce qui serait la chose la plus fausse de sa vie … et l'instant suivant, les lèvres de Drago étaient sur les siennes.

_Rapide et simple. Bien pensé, Drago. J'aurais du y penser moi-même. Minute, ce n'est pas rapide, ça … ses lèvres sont toujours sur les miennes. Et elles sont chaudes … et douces … et oh, elles sont parties._

Hermione cligna des yeux rapidement et posa son regard sur Drago qui s'était détourné, et levé en vitesse. Elle réalisa que les invités étaient entrain d'applaudir, alors elle se leva à son tour.

Elle était désorientée, chancelante après ce bref et surprenant baiser. Ses lèvres la piquaient … elle comprenait maintenant comment se sentaient les petits dans leurs smokings. Sa peau s'était enflammée sous son toucher et elle dut se retenir de ne pas poser ses doigts sur ses lèvres.

Des visages souriants et des cris de félicitations les suivirent alors que Drago les entrainaient tous les deux vers le manoir. La réception serait donnée dans la majestueuse salle de bal de l'aile est.

'Pourquoi … pourquoi marches-tu si vite ?' haleta Hermione alors que Drago la trainait dans le hall d'entrée du manoir, les invités faisaient lentement chemin.

Il s'arrêta brutalement et Hermione se cogna fortement contre lui. 'Imbécile, préviens-moi quand tu t'arrêtes,' dit-elle, frottant son nez, douloureux d'avoir heurté son épaule.

'J'oublie que tes jambes ne sont pas aussi longues que les miennes,' dit-il calmement.

'Comment peux-tu l'oublier ? Tu fais une tête de plus que moi,' grimaça-t-elle, remarquant qu'il lui tenait toujours la main.

Il sourit, penaud, et se passa une main dans les cheveux. 'Je suis désolé il fallait que je m'éloigne de ce jardin … tout ce blanc et ces fleurs et ces gens qui nous regardaient. C'était incroyablement gênant.'

Hermione le fixa, se demandant pourquoi la rougeur de ses joues ne s'était pas estompée. 'C'était en effet _un peu_ gênant. Les inquiétudes de Zane ont toutefois allégé l'atmosphère. C'est bon, maintenant tu n'auras plus à passer par cette _sale_ expérience.'

Drago la regarda et sourit à ses taquineries, se demandant vraiment comment elle pouvait être aussi confiante plutôt que d'être une boule de nerfs. Son cœur ne s'était toujours pas calmé … de la petite course, bien sûr, pas de ce court baiser qu'elle lui avait lentement rendu … enfin, c'était ce qu'il se disait en tout cas.

'Merci de t'être rappelée de ne pas reculer de dégoût,' dit-il sa bouche se tordant en un sourire.

Elle rit et lui reprit soudainement sa main, ignorant la perte de chaleur. 'Qu'attendons-nous ?'

'Tous les invités doivent être dans la salle de bal puis nous entrons lorsque le prêtre nous annonce. C'est nul et vraiment pas nécessaire, mais c'est ainsi que cela doit se faire.'

Elle prit une inspiration et reprit la main de Drago, nouant ses doigts aux siens. Il la regarda puis regarda leurs mains jointes. 'Jeunes mariés, c'est vrai. Obligés de se toucher sans arrêt …'

Elle pouffa et acquiesça. 'Tu es sûr de vouloir faire ça ?'

'Je me prends pour un acteur … le monde entier est une scène…'

'Et l'Humanite simple actrice,' finit Hermione à sa place, son sourire pouvant à peine quitter son visage. 'A part qu'en qualité d'acteurs, il n'y a que toi et moi.'

'Hum,' fit-il.

Deux rythmes distincts de pas se firent entendre derrière eux dans l'énorme hall. Zane et Wolf accoururent vers eux et prirent chacun une paire de jambes à étreindre.

'Pourquoi vous vous êtes embrassés ?' demanda Zane, limité dans son vocabulaire d'enfant de quatre ans. C'était 'égoûtant !' dit-il, écorchant ses mots.

'Ouais, Tonton Drago ! C'était beurk !' fit Wolf, d'accord.

'Parce que quand on aime, on embrasse,' expliqua Hermione. 'Vous devez attendre d'être des grands pour embrasser.'

Wolf et Zane échangèrent des regards mécontents. 'On peut avoir du gâteau ?'

Les changements dans leurs discutions étaient aussi aléatoires et rapides qu'à la normale, laissant Drago et Hermione soupirer de soulagement, heureux d'en avoir fini avec cette conversation sur les baisers.

'Je vous avais ce matin, de ne pas vous rendre dans la salle de bal,' les accusa Drago, sachant parfaitement que les garçons avaient aperçu l'immense gâteau blanc.

Ils regardèrent leurs pieds, un air coupable sur leurs visages.

Hermione sentit que quelque chose n'avait pas été mentionné. 'Avez-vous déjà eu du gâteau ?'

'Non !' se défendirent-ils rapidement, faisant s'envoler toute chance de convaincre Drago et Hermione de leur innocence.

'Tu sais ce qu'il se passe si tu mens, Z,' dit Drago, rétrécissant ses yeux, mi-amusé, mi-exaspéré.

Comme d'habitude, Zane serra inconsciemment son arrière-train et regarda Wolf, lui intimant en silence qu'ils s'étaient faits prendre. Et que ça ne valait vraiment pas une fessée.

'Juste un tout petit morceau, Papa. C'était trop bon !' dit-il avec optimisme.

Hermione et Drago se regardèrent l'un l'autre lorsque la voix de Narcissa leur parvint de la salle de bal. 'Zane Malefoy et Wolf Lupin, revenez tout de suite dans cette salle !'

Wolf et Zane regardèrent les adultes, soucieux. Mamy était très énervée.

'Je n'ai jamais vu autant d'amour entre deux personnes,' dit Narcissa, soupirant rêveusement alors qu'elle parlait avec deux femmes qu'elle savait mariées à des hommes du Ministère. Elle avait arrangé un plan pour aider son fils : répandre la nouvelle et s'amuser en même temps. Elle n'avait pas vraiment d'autre choix.

Mrs. Cartwright porta les yeux sur les jeunes mariés assis à l'a table d'honneur, très proche l'un de l'autre, Drago murmurant quelque chose à l'oreille d'Hermione, son bras autour de ses épaules.

'Premiers amours,' soupira-t-elle. 'Je tiens à te féliciter Narcissa. Ton fils a épousé une jeune femme magnifique qui semble le rendre vraiment heureux.'

Oh, toi petite simplette …

'Oui, je suis enchantée qu'Hermione fasse enfin partie de la famille. Elle est une mère exceptionnelle pour mon petit fils et mon fils est plus heureux qu'il ne l'a jamais été.'

Calme un peu le jeu. Tu ne veux pas en faire trop.

'Regarde-les se chuchoter des mots doux à l'oreille comme des amoureux transis. Et elle rougit en plus. Une mariée qui rougit ! Comme c'est mignon,' dit Mrs. Sampson l'autre femme présente.

Narcissa haussa un sourcil, se demandant ce que ces deux-là pouvaient bien se dire.

'Bien trouvé, mais c'est Austin la capitale du Texas. Pas Houston,' lui murmura Hermione en retour, essayant d'ignorer la chair de poule qui s'accrochait à sa peau par la proximité de Drago et la chaleur émanant de son bras autour d'elle.

'Mais Houston est la plus grande ville …'

'Oui, mais la capitale c'est toujours Austin,' répondit-elle. 'Bon, c'est ton tour, et donne m'en une difficile cette fois.'

'Ok. Dis-moi, quel est le numéro atomique du Radium ?' demanda Drago. Il espérait qu'elle ne note pas que sa voix était plus rauque que d'habitude. Mais, bordel, elle sentait vraiment bon. Doux et frais, fleuri … et sa peau était douce. Foutument douce. Bordel. Bordel. Trois fois bordel.

'Oh, bien choisi,' dit-elle, fronçant les sourcils en essayant de se représenter le tableau de la Sélection Périodique des Eléments. 'C'est soit 88 ou 89 ... hum, ok, je me lance pour 88.'

'Punaise, c'est ça,' marmonna Drago. 'Ok, à toi.'

Hermione réfléchit l'espace d'une seconde. 'Cite quatre musiciens classiques, époque Baroque.'

Drago sourit. 'Tu n'essayes même plus, mais je vais te répondre malgré tout. Alors Corelli, Purcell, Vivaldi et Telemann.'

'Je pensais t'avoir sur celle-là,' soupira-t-elle. 'Ton tour.'

'Cite une position du Kama Sutra,' dit-il, en souriant narquoisement.

'Drago !' murmura-t-elle sévèrement. 'Bon Dieu, on fait un ennuyeux questions-réponses, pas tes trucs de pervers.'

Elle pouvait sentir ses joues brûler sous les doigts vagabonds de Drago.

Pourquoi, mais pourquoi jouait-il si bien son rôle de jeune marié ! Je déteste ses caresses ! Je les adore ! NON ! Je les déteste !

'Tu rougis,' rit-il doucement. 'C'est marrant.'

'Tu n'es qu'un enfoiré,' marmonna-t-elle. 'Un con comme on n'en trouve pas deux.'

'Et tu es rigide et prude,' répondit-il dans son oreille, lui faisant retenir un tremblement qu'elle ne voulait pas lui faire le plaisir de remarquer.

'Ce n'est pas _vrai_, murmura-t-elle également, s'efforçant de ne pas lui lancer de regard noir. On le regardait.

'Alors réponds à la question,' fit-il innocent, ses murmurent toujours chauds contre son cou et son oreille. 'A moins … que tu ne connaisses pas la réponse, ce qui me ferait gagner.'

Elle soupira, colérique, son sourire forcé lui faisant mal aux joues. 'Parfait. La paire de pinces.'

Drago éclata de rire et ignora le coude que sa nouvelle femme lui envoya dans les côtes. 'Ok, ok. Je t'accorde deux points pour celle-là. Super réponse.'

'Contente de t'avoir diverti, maintenant on s'est fait remarqué,' dit-elle. 'Imbécile.'

'Que diable faites-vous encore assis, tous les deux ?' leur dit Annabel Granger, debout derrière eux. 'C'est votre mariage et vous devriez être là-bas entrain de danser !'

Hermione et Drago s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre et posèrent les yeux sur la piste de dance où quelques personnes discutaient, dansaient ou passaient une bien meilleure journée que les jeunes mariés.

'Ca va, maman,' dit Hermione, désinvolte. 'On préfère regarder.'

'Comment pouvez-vous ne pas danser à votre propre mariage ?'

'Facile on reste assis là et on ne danse pas,' dit Drago, recevant un regard mauvais de sa belle-mère.

'Mon chéri, je crois qu'il est impératif que vous fassiez au moins la danse d'ouverture,' dit Narcissa, leur montrant qu'ils n'avaient clairement pas le choix.

Drago et Hermione gémirent intérieurement, sachant que faire la première danse traditionnelle les aiderait à faire croire davantage à un mariage rempli d'amour.

'Maintenant dépêchez-vous que je puisse avertir l'orchestre de commencer à jouer. Une préférence ?' sourit doucement Narcissa, sachant parfaitement que les deux jeunes gens l'injuriaient dans leurs têtes.

'Comme vous voulez, Narcissa,' dit Hermione.

Drago tendit sa main à Hermione puis prirent le chemin de la piste de danse, tous les regards rivés sur eux.

Zane était assis sur les genoux de son grand-père, Wolf sur une chaise à leur côté lançant des œillades à la cane de Lucius, très excité à l'idée de pouvoir jouer avec ce bâton brillant.

'Ils vont encore se faire des bisous, papy ?' demanda Zane.

'Oui,' répondit Lucius, sûr cela lui coûterait cher s'il ruinait l'illusion du mariage de Drago et Hermione. 'Ils sont mariés maintenant, Zane. Quand les gens se marient, ils s'embrassent.

'Toi et mamy vous ne faites pas ça,' répondit Zane.

Comment ose-t-il insulter mes prouesses amoureuses …

'Bien sûr que si,' répondit Lucius.

'Non,' fit Zane, avec un mouvement véhément de la tête.

'Puisque je te le dis.'

'Nan-an.'

'Si.'

Non non non !' insista-t-il.

'Zane, on s'embrasse tout le temps. Tu ne nous vois simplement pas,' contra Lucius, se demandant comment il s'était fait prendre dans cette dispute. 'Maintenant, tais-toi parce que tes parents vont débuter leur danse.'

'Danse ? Pourquoi ils vont danser ?'

Lucius soupira et interpela un serveur pour qu'il lui apporte un verre. 'Parce que c'est ce que font les gens le jour d'un mariage.'

'Est-ce que Wolf et moi on peut danser ?'

'Pas ensemble,' répondit rapidement Lucius.

'Pourquoi pas ?'

Arrête avec ces satanées questions !

'Parce que les garçons ne dansent pas ensemble.'

'Pourquoi ?'

Compte jusque dix, Lucius. Jusque dix … du calme. Tu l'aimes, tu te souviens ?

'Parce que dans la plupart des cultures, les garçons ne dansent qu'avec les filles.'

'Oh,' répondit Zane, ses sourcils froncés de concentration. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que 'cultures' signifiait… mais il avait la sensation qu'il avait atteint son quota de questions avec son grand-père. 'Es-tu fâché contre moi, papy ?'

La glace qui entourait d'ordinaire Lucius sembla fondre instantanément lorsqu'il baissa les yeux sur son petit fils, le seul enfant pour lequel il remuerait ciel et terre. 'Non, Zane. Je ne suis pas fâché.'

'Est-ce que Wolf et moi on peut ne pas danser ensemble, quand la musique commencera ?'

'Oui. Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas demander à mamy si elle veut danser avec toi ?'

Le visage de Zane s'illumina et il sauta à bas des genoux de son grand-père alors que la musique pour Hermione et Drago commençait.

'Si jamais tu descends ta main d'un tout petit millimètre supplémentaire, je te fous mon genou là où ça fait mal,' siffla Hermione, attendant que la musique commence.

Drago essaya de cacher son sourire diabolique, mais échoua. Il remonta, docile, sa main plus haut sur sa taille et serra la main qu'il tenait. 'Jeunes mariés, rappelle-toi.'

'Je me ferais moi-même veuve si tu ne fais pas attention à ton comportement,' dit-elle, les yeux levés vers lui, rétrécis. 'Purée, je donnerais n'importe quoi pour que tous ces gens ne soient pas entrain de nous regarder. Je me sens vraiment mal à l'aise.'

'Tu m'en diras tant,' marmonna-t-il. 'Quand vont-ils commencer cette musique ?'

Juste à ce moment, la première note se fit entendre.

Hermione sourit doucement en reconnaissant l'air et se détendit alors que Drago les guidait sur la piste.

'Pourquoi souris-tu ?' chuchota-t-il, se penchant vers elle.

'La nuit étoilée, de Beethoven. C'est ma préféré,' dit-elle. 'Ta mère a beaucoup d'intuition.'

'Oh,' acquiesça-t-il.

'Sur quelle chanson as-tu dansé avec Pansy ?' demanda-t-elle, la curiosité refaisant surface.

'Nous n'avons pas dansé,' répondit-il. 'Les nausées matinales se terminaient juste lorsque nous nous sommes mariés … alors, elle a passé la quasi-totalité du mariage à faire ami-ami avec les toilettes, nous insultant moi et mes spermatozoïdes virulents.'

Hermione rit doucement, posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Drago, surprise d'y être aussi à son aise. _Je joue simplement mon rôle de mariée heureuse. C'est tout._

Drago se raidit lorsqu'un parfum de gardénia et de jasmin s'échappa de ses cheveux, tellement près de son visage. Si la chanson durait encore longtemps, il allait être obligé de s'éloigner d'elle et de trouver un seau d'eau glacée à se jeter au visage.

Ok, Drago, pense à des choses sans conséquences : fragmentations et différentiations Pansy me hurlant dessus tomber sur mes parents faisant des cochonneries à l'âge tendre de sept ans la fois où Zane m'a vomi dessus le Professeur Mc Gonagall en bikini … ah, ça, ça a marché. Ca va mieux.

La chanson se termina quelques minutes plus tard et Hermione n'avait même pas remarqué qu'elle avait été perdue dans ses pensées tout du long, ses pieds se mouvant tout seuls, suivant parfaitement le rythme de son cavalier. Les doux applaudissements des invités et les grands cris de Wolf et Zane conclurent leur danse.

Drago recula et se baissa sur sa main, embrassant doucement ses phalanges.

Les invités étaient enchantés.

Hermione d'un autre côté, et bien, elle avait soudain réalisé qu'elle aurait aimé que tout ceci soit réel. Pas qu'elle voulait épouser Drago Malefoy … merci Dieu, mais non. Mais, elle n'avait jamais vraiment été dans une véritable relation, de celle où quelqu'un l'aimerait autant qu'elle l'aimerait.

Lorsque les six mois seront passés, elle se mettrait enfin à chercher et trouverait l'homme parfait pour elle. Il était temps pour Hermione Granger … enfin … Hermione Granger épouse Malefoy, de trouver l'homme de ses rêves et de se poser !

Elle pouvait attendre six mois sans se tuer ou sans tuer son nouveau mari, non ?

Drago essaya de ne pas lancer d'injures alors qu'il voyait le duo de crétins, Potter et Weasley, approcher de la table où il était assis avec Hermione. Ils lui lançaient des regards noirs, naturellement et ne se prirent même pas la tête à faire de faux sourire jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione les voit.

Pour le simple plaisir de les provoquer, l'un des passe-temps préférés de Drago, il mit son bras autour d'Hermione et lui fit un bisou sur la joue, restant un ainsi pendant une seconde, avant de se retourner vers Harry et Ron. 'Venus pour nous féliciter ?'

Entre ses dents serrées, Ron parla. 'Félicitations, Hermione.'

Hermione leur adressa un sourire éclatant. 'Merci, Ron. Je suis vraiment, vraiment heureuse que vous ayez décidé de venir aujourd'hui. Je sais que vous n'appréciez que très peu le choix que j'ai fait, mais le fait que vous vous soyez montrés signifie énormément pour moi.'

Le regard noir de Ron s'adoucit et il lui adressa un petit sourire. 'Tu es magnifique aujourd'hui, au fait. Maman et Tonks ne s'en remettent pas.'

'Evidemment qu'elle est magnifique,' dit Drago, s'amusant des regards haineux qu'il recevait. 'Mais, bien sûr, je ne suis pas objectif et pense qu'elle est magnifique tous les jours.'

Hermione dut réprimer un rire et enfonça subtilement son talon dans les pieds de Drago, l'avertissant de ne pas en faire trop.

Harry et Ron froncèrent les sourcils, l'air d'être sur le point de rendre leur part de gâteau. 'Bien, nous sommes heureux que tu sois heureuse, Hermione,' dit Harry, ignorant Drago qui lui faisait les yeux doux.

'Merci, Harry. Je ne veux vraiment pas que cela affecte notre amitié. Toi et Ron êtes mes meilleurs amis et je ne pourrais jamais vivre tranquille avec moi-même si vous deux êtes en colère contre moi,' dit-elle, le pensant vraiment.

'Nous ne sommes pas en colère, Hermione,' soupira Ron. 'Mais avais-tu vraiment à l'épouser _lui_ ?'

'Je suis là,' répondit Drago, les yeux rougeoyants. 'Attends au moins que je ne sois plus là pour déblatérer à mon sujet.'

'Oh, aurais-je blessé tes sentiments ?' demanda Ron, roulant des yeux.

'S'il vous plait, ne commencez pas,' les prévint Hermione. 'Vous pourrez vous battre autant que vous le voulez plus tard, mais pour le moment il y a des gens autour. Parlant de ça, il semblerait que Rémus et les jumeaux arrivent par ici pour nous présenter leurs vœux.'

Ils se retournèrent tous les quatre vers lesdits hommes s'approchant d'eux. George était rentré en Angleterre juste à temps pour le mariage.

'Félicitations !' dirent-ils simultanément, se penchant pour embrasser Hermione et serrer la main de Drago.

'C'est un mariage magnifique,' dit Rémus.

'Merci, Rémus. Je suis contente que vous soyez venu,' dit Hermione, répétant encore et encore les mots qu'elle avait déjà dit à des centaines de personnes. 'Je crois que Wolf s'amuse bien.'

'Oui, je crois que je l'ai vu gambader avec Zane. Ils essayent de trouver un adulte qui leur déferait leurs ceintures pour qu'ils puissent se gratter plus aisément. J'ai attrapé Fred qui était sur le point de les aider, nous évitant ainsi le spectacle de deux petits garçons de quatre ans courant en petite tenue.'

'Je suis presque sûr que c'est lui qui leur a suggéré l'idée en fait,' ajouta George avec un immense sourire.

'Jamais de la vie !' dit Fred feignant l'innocence avant qu'un sourire encore plus grand ne s'étale sur ses traits. 'Mas j'aime beaucoup la façon de penser de ces deux petits. J'ai le sentiment qu'ils renfloueront nos caisses bien assez tôt !'

Si mon fils se retrouve être comme les Weasley, je me trancherais la gorge …

Drago sourit poliment aux deux idiots roux et se tourna vers Rémus qui lui posait une question.

'Alors, où allez-vous pour votre lune de miel, tout les deux ?'

Hermione semblait s'étouffer avec sa propre salive et Drago mit une main dans son dos pour la calmer. 'Nous avons en fait décidé de ne partir nulle part.'

Elle fut surprise de son réponse rapide puis soulagée que cela lui convienne également.

'Qui ne part pas en satanée lune de miel ?' demandèrent ensemble Fred et George, perplexe.

'Nous avons juste pensé qu'il serait mieux de passer outre. De plus, ce que nous faisons en lune de miel peut se faire absolument n'importe où … n'est-ce pas, mon amour ?'

Je vais te tuer Drago Malefoy, très cher mari. Je vais te tuer lentement et douloureusement.

'N'est-il pas plein de tact ?' lui dit Hermione à moitié taquine, à moitié sérieuse. Elle espérait que les hommes autour capteraient la petite moquerie dans sa voix et elle espérait que son nouveau mari capterait le côté mortel de son ton. C'était dur de jouer sur deux tableaux.

'Je parie que vous êtes impatients d'être à ce soir,' ricana George.

'Ok, on va y aller nous,' grimaça Harry, poussant Ron à l'écart du groupe et s'éloignant rapidement. 'Bravo et toutes ces conneries salut !'

Maintenant si le louveteau et ces têtes de carottes sans cervelles pouvaient se casser aussi, je serais bien plus heureux. Oh, génial, voilà mon rejeton et le têtard du monstre qui arrivent.

'Papa !' s'écrièrent les deux garçons en sautant sur leurs pères.

'Le gâteau était super bon, papa !' expliqua Wolf à son père, qui le portait. 'Zane et moi on a eu dix parts !'

'Vraiment ? Comment avez-vous ces dix parts ?'

Zane prit alors la parole. 'Beaucoup de personnes mangent juste un tout petit bout de leur part alors on peut les finir !'

'Vous avez mangé les parts de gâteau qui étaient sur les tables ?' demanda Drago, sachant parfaitement que son fils et son ami s'étaient transformés en benne à ordures.

'Oui ! Certaines parts étaient petites et certaines parts étaient entières !' expliqua Wolf. 'On a trop mangé et puis la mamy de Zane a dit qu'on ne pouvait pas en avoir d'autre … j'ai mal à mon ventre.'

'Le mien aussi,' dit Zane, son front plissé, confus. 'Mais je veux pas aller aux toilettes. J'ai juste mal au ventre.'

'Merci des détails, Z,' répondit Drago. 'Allez trouver Kanik et dites-lui que vous avez mal au ventre et il vous donnera la potion adéquate.'

Les deux petits quittèrent lentement le groupe, se grattant les fesses et le derrière des cuisses. Ils essayèrent de chaparder une autre part de gâteau sur le chemin de la sortie, mais Drago les en empêcha d'un coup de baguette. _Vous ferez mieux la prochaine fois, les gars_.

Drago éteignit la lumière dans la chambre de son fils et ferma doucement la porte pour ne pas le réveiller. Il était presque minuit et tout le sucre que Zane avait ingurgité était enfin dissolu.

Le bruit d'Hermione se baladant ça et là dans sa … leur … chambre l'arrêta un instant dans ses mouvements et il pensa à sa journée.

Il s'était marié pour la deuxième fois et cette femme n'était pas plus amoureuse de lui que la première ne l'avait été. C'était à cet instant que la croyance en le karma prit place chez Drago. Il avait été un petit vaurien étant plus jeune et maintenant les forces supérieures (peu importe ce qu'elles étaient) avaient décidée qu'il ne ferait jamais de mariage d'amour.

Lorsque tout ceci serait fini, qui voudrait épouser un père célibataire, divorcé deux fois ? Bien sûr c'était un beau mec, s'il pouvait ainsi dire, mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour trouver une mère à Zane. Une femme pour lui. Quelqu'un qui ne le détestait pas. Quelqu'un qui pourrait possiblement l'aimer ? Ne serait-ce pas génial ?

Ecartant ses soudaines pensées sensibles qui ne devraient jamais atteindre les pensées d'aucun autre homme, Drago frappa légèrement à sa porte, irrité d'avoir à frapper à sa propre porte, mais il ne voulait pas entrer et voir autre chose qu'une Hermione habillée de la tête aux pieds.

Elle l'invita à entrer et la trouva assise en tailleur sur son lit, un livre devant elle. Drago essaya d'ignorer ses jambes laiteuses s'échappant d'un short de basketball qu'elle portait en tant que pyjama, mais il échoua. Une autre nuit d'après mariage passé dans un mignon petit lit. _Youpi_.

Pas qu'il avait envie de dormir avec Hermione … mon Dieu, non mais il n'en restait pas moins un homme pure avec de pressants besoins … et il y avait une femme très attirante (il se l'était enfin admis) dans sa chambre, dormant à seulement deux tables de nuit de distance.

NON ! On évite ce genre de pensées. C'était une employée et rien d'autre. Des douches froides et tes deux amies à cinq doigts t'avaient suffit jusque maintenant. Six mois de plus ne vont pas te tuer !

'Tu vas entrer où tu comptes rester debout là toute la nuit ?' demanda Hermione, levant les yeux du magazine. 'Zane s'est endormi ?'

'Oui, il s'est enfin écroulé après cette masse de sucre qu'il a ingéré. J'espère juste que ma cousine passe un meilleur moment avec Wolf,' répondit Drago, enlevant sa chemise en se dirigeant vers son lit King-size.

Hermione en eut la gorge nouée alors qu'elle regardait son nouveau mari révéler l'étendue duveteuse et imberbe de son torse qu'elle n'avait jamais vue auparavant. Pourquoi diable enlevait-il sa chemise ?

'Je peux sortir si tu veux te changer,' dit-elle d'une voix rauque.

Il la regarda, les sourcils levés. 'Je ne me change pas. Je me couche.'

'Oh,' dit-elle, se mordant le pouce. Il dort sans tee-shirt ? S'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, oh Seigneur, ne le laissez pas dormir complètement nu.

'Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai mon bas de pyjama,' dit-il avec un sourire entendu, s'allongeant sur les couvertures. 'Qu'est-ce que tu lis ?'

'L'édition de printemps du Quotidien Britannique de l'Etude de la Psychologie,' dit-elle. 'Ils font une super étude ce mois-ci sur les habitudes d'apprentissages des adolescents diagnostiqués dépressifs …'

Drago ronfla et espéra qu'elle avait eu le message.

'Tu n'es qu'un salop,' marmonna-t-elle, retournant à son article. 'Un trou du cul.'

'Je t'aime aussi, femme,' rit-il.

'Ne plaisante pas comme ça,' grimaça-t-elle avant de lui retourner son sourire. 'Bon Dieu, je n'arrive pas à croire que je sois mariée … et à toi !'

'Ouais, bon, je suis complètement claqué. Je me couche. Tu peux laisser la lumière allumer pour lire, ça ne me gêne pas.'

Hermione le regarda se relever du lit et se défaire les couvertures, attrapant au passage un vif aperçu de son dos musculeux et des muscles se mouvant sous sa peau alors qu'il se mettait au lit. Avant qu'il ne puisse la voir entrain de le mater, elle revint à la lecture de son journal.

'Bonne nuit,' chuchota-t-elle.

Il marmonna quelque chose en retour, déjà à mi-chemin de sa destination finale.

Elle sourit gentiment lorsqu'elle entendit ses légers ronflements, elle finit par assoupir également, enroulée dans ses propres draps.

Et bien, Mrs. Malefoy, bienvenue dans les six prochains mois de votre vie.

* * *

**Je ne veux pas faire ma mendiante, mais une petite review ? C'est fou comme ca motive n'empeche! **

**Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre, alors? Ce mariage? Zane -accompagne de Wolf- est a croquer, sincerement. **

**Je n'ai pas eu la force de tout relire, mais je pense qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes. :s A part celles voulues lors des dialogues de Zane. **

**J'espere que vous avez aime, les amis ! **

**A tres vite, Cally x  
**


	11. Chapter 10

**Okay Population FFnet! Je suis desolee du retard :). Enfin 'retard' simplement parce que je comptais en fait poster vendredi dernier. Mais finalement je suis sortie et rentree taaaard et saoule (ouch ^^) et j'ai pas eu le temps du week-end apres ca. Ni de la semaine, comme mon host avait des meetings un peu partout en Europe ces derniers jours. Bref. **

**Pour ceux qui s'interessent au foot et qui supportent la France (l'Angleterre, l'Espagne, l'Allemagne et toutes les equipes premieres qui se sont faites ecrabouiller comme des sauterelles) toutes mes condoleances! Je suis bien contente que l'Angleterre n'est rien fait ce soir parce qu'avec les matchs minables de la France, je me serais faite chariee comme jamais s'ils avaient gagne. Serieusement c'est quoi cette coupe du monde chelou? Y'a eu une conspiration vaudou par un marabou africain contre les bonnes equipes ou quoi? Depuis quand la France se fait battre par le Mexique? Depuis quand l'Espagne perd contre la Suisse? Je vais supporter qui moi maintenant? Bref.**

**Pour ceux qui regardent des series (en streaming ou non), je vous conseille la serie GLEE! qui est juste A-W-E-S-O-M-E.**

**Pour ceux qui s'interessent encore et sont toujours passionnes par le monde d'Harry Potter comme il est a son etat originel : vous avez vu que le **_Wizarding World of Harry Potter Theme Park_** a Orlando (Floride) a ouvert ses portes aujourd'hui? J'ai regarde la ceremonie d'ouverture en live sur internet cette apres-midi et c'etait Wow! Il y en a d'entre vous qui ont prevu d'y aller?  
**

**& pour ceux qui n'en ont strictement rien a faire de tout ca, et bin bonne lecture!**

_Chapitre Dix : Cela ne pourrait être plus inattendu. _

oOo

L'eau. De l'eau qui coule. Ce fut le bruit qui réveilla Hermione et la fit se demander quel robinet de son appartement elle avait oublié de fermer la nuit dernière. Les derniers vestiges de sommeil s'évaporèrent alors et elle réalisa de 1) qu'elle n'était pas dans son appartement, de 2) qu'elle était dans celui de Drago, de 3) qu'elle était dans sa chambre, de 4) qu'elle avait dormi à quelques pas seulement de lui cette nuit et de 5) qu'elle était mariée à lui, dorénavant.

Elle se leva comme une fusée lorsqu'elle prit pleinement conscience de ce fait. Elle était mariée à ce foutu de Drago Malefoy. Seigneur Dieu, elle était devenue Mrs. Malefoy. Grognant tout fort, elle se renfonça dans ses oreillers et se recouvra la tête de sa couverture.

Le bruit de l'eau cessa et elle jeta un regard par-dessus ses draps pour voir son nouveau mari entrer dans la pièce quelques instants plus tard avec une simple serviette attachée à la va vite autour de la taille. Son ventre plat laissait apparaitre le dessin de ses abdominaux et le chemin de poils blonds foncés guidant à l'endroit interdit sous la serviette attira sa traitresse d'attention. Des gouttes d'eau ruisselaient sur son torse et ses cheveux habituellement blonds clair étaient rendus noirs d'être gorgés d'eau alors qu'il prit une seconde serviette pour les sécher.

Elle replaça la couverture sur sa tête pour empêcher Drago de réaliser qu'elle était entrain de baver ostensiblement sur son corps à moitié nu.

Les matins des deux semaines suivantes furent exactement les mêmes.

Tandis que les nuits étaient la lente agonie de Drago.

Hermione avait choisi de prendre ses douches le soir avant de se coucher, alors après qu'ils se soient gentiment criés dessus à propos d'une chose ou d'une autre après le diner, elle irait tempêter dans la salle de bain et en ressortirait vêtue d'une robe de chambre bien trop grande, traînant derrière elle une odeur de jasmin et de verveine.

Elle lui lancerait des regards noirs tout en rassemblant quelques effets personnels avant de disparaitre à nouveau dans la salle de bain, marmonnant dans sa moustache le sujet de leur dispute, quel qu'il fut, ce soir-là.

Il regarderait ses chevilles et ses mollets s'agiter autour de la pièce et son visage ayant viré à un petit rose sous l'effet de la chaleur de la douche.

Et puis son idiot d'esprit s'imaginerait le peignoir tomber …

Il détestait son cerveau.

Après deux semaines de mariage non-heureux, Drago et Hermione avait pris l'habitude de rester chacun loin de l'autre le plus possible, faisant leur vie chacun de leur côté et ne se voyant qu'aux petits déjeuner avant d'aller au travail, au diner, et au moment de se coucher … et bien sûr, le matin et le soir après leurs douches respectives.

Un vendredi après-midi pluvieux qui marquait le début de leur troisième semaine en tant que couple marié, Hermione s'assit sur le canapé de sa maison provisoire regardant Zane jouer avec les figurines de Mangemort que son grand-père lui avait donné.

La première fois qu'elle les avait vus remontait à il y a deux jours, se terminant sur une dispute d'une intensité encore jamais atteinte entre elle et son 'mari'.

Se reposant sur les coussins du canapé, elle pouvait encore se rappeler de la dispute qui avait mal tournée … tellement mal tournée, en fait, qu'elle et Drago ne s'étaient toujours pas reparlés depuis.

Elle regarda Zane ramasser les figurines et faire des bruits d'explosion avec sa bouche. Elle laissa le souvenir de la dispute se dresser en elle alors qu'elle le regardait _…_

_Hermione ramassa les chaussettes fourrées sous le lit de Zane alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire la lessive. Une fois les chaussettes poussiéreuses repêchées, elle prit le linge du panier et quitta la pièce, mais pas avant d'avoir marche sur un objet pointu … elle ne portait pas de chaussures._

'_Ow ! Chiottes !' s'écria-t-elle, lâchant le panier à linge et attrapant son pied d'une main en sautillant autour de la chambre, des larmes de douleur derrière ses paupières closes. Elle insulta le jouet, insulta le linge et insulta son mari (principalement parce qu'elle était toujours en colère contre lui après la dispute qui datait du matin même et qui portait sur le fait qu'elle ne devait pas laisser son rasoir près de celui de Drago parce qu'il pourrait l'utiliser, par accident.)_

_Elle sautilla dans la chambre quelques secondes encore, attendant que cette ridicule douleur diminue assez pour qu'elle puisse reposer le pied au sol. Ayant essuyé toute trace de larme, elle se pencha pour récupérer les vêtements éparpillés qui s'étaient échappés du panier et dans son mouvement, elle remarqua le fautif de son mal._

_Elle ramassa la petite figurine et l'étudia. Elle portait une longue robe noire qui couvrait tout son corps. D'abord, Hermione crut qu'il s'agissait d'un moine, mais l'inspectant de plus près, elle reconnut la Marque des Ténèbres sur l'avant bras de la figurine sans visage. Elle fit le tour de la pièce et en trouva quatre autres identiques._

_Elle était livide._

_Quelques heures plus tard, en rentrant du travail Drago fut surpris de trouver Hermione assise sur le canapé, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, le toisant. Il essaya de se souvenir du sujet de leur dispute du matin et de déterminer si elle était toujours en colère contre lui._

'_Hum, bonjour,' dit-il, retirant son manteau et chercha Zane des yeux pour son quota journalier de câlins._

'_Il est dans sa chambre,' dit Hermione, sachant ce qu'il attendait. 'J'ai jeté un Assurdiato dessus.'_

'_Bien, bien,' fit Drago, roulant des yeux. 'T'as avalé quelque chose de travers ?'_

'_Oui, ça !'_

_Tout d'un coup, elle était debout devant lui tenant ce qui ressemblait à l'un des jouets de Zane devant son visage. Il reporta son regard sur ses yeux furieux. 'Tu t'es fourrée ça dans la gorge ?'_

'_Non ! Evidemment que non !' grogna-t-elle. 'J'ai marché sur cette détestable chose dans la chambre de Zane pendant que je rassemblais son linge sal.'_

'_Oh, et bien, désolé que tu aies marché de dessus. Regarde où tu mets les pieds la prochaine fois et tu ne seras pas aussi peinée,' dit-il indifférent, la contournant. _

_Elle bougea sur le côté pour le bloquer, le regardant avec pure furie. 'Qu'est-ce que fait Zane avec un jouet comme ça ? Tu trouves ça drôle ? C'est une sorte de plaisanterie pour toi ? Quoi ? Tu lui apprends l'histoire de ses ancêtres ?'_

_Drago n'avait en premier lieu pas vraiment porté d'attention au jouet, mais maintenant que la furie lui criait au visage, il lui arracha la figurine des mains et l'inspecta._

'_C'est un jouet,' dit-il, mordant. 'Un cadeau de son grand-père.'_

'_Un cadeau ? C'est un Mangemort miniature, Drago ! Quel genre de jouet est-ce pour un petit enfant ?' expliqua-t-elle. 'Sais-tu comme j'ai été horrifiée lorsque j'ai reconnu ce stupide jouet ?'_

'_Aurais-tu l'amabilité de te calmer ?' demanda-t-il._

'_Non, je ne me calmerais pas ! Je ne veux pas le voir jouer avec ces choses,' murmura-t-elle, menaçante._

'_Excuse-moi ?' Il commençait à en avoir plus que marre. 'Et pourquoi exactement interdirais-je à mon fils de jouer avec ça ? Simplement parce que Little Miss Chochotte s'en trouve offensée ?'_

'_Zane ne devrait pas jouer avec ces figurines,' cria-t-elle presque. 'A moins que tu n'enseignes à ton fils l'histoire du monde magique, je veux que ces jouets disparaissent de cette maison !'_

'_Oh, c'est vrai. J'oubliais que c'était ta maison et que tu pouvais établir des règles que je n'avais autre choix que de suivre,' fit Drago. 'Fais-moi une faveur, Hermione, et dégage de devant moi avant que je ne te fasse regretter de te confronter à moi là-dessus.'_

'_Je vais les jeter,' dit-elle._

'_Tu seras la suivante à atterrir dans la poubelle si j'en aperçois un seul dedans,' dit-il en la poussant pour passer. _

'_Je n'ai pas peur de tes menaces,' dit-elle dans son dos alors qu'il se rendait dans sa chambre, défaisant sa cravate. Elle ne savait pas à cet instant, qu'il tenter de déterminer le meilleur moyen de l'étrangler avec._

'_Cool pour toi.'_

'_Je vais m'en débarrasser.'_

'_J'aimerais bien te voir essayer.'_

'_Zane ne devrait pas jouer avec à moins que tu lui dises ou que tu lui ais déjà parlé de la connexion qu'elles ont avec ton histoire. Il mérite de savoir la vérité.'_

_Drago s'arrêta en plein milieu d'un mouvement et se retourna pour lui faire face. 'Non.'_

_Elle recula d'un pas à la vue de son visage. Il s'approcha encore, l'intimidant._

'_Et pourquoi pas, bordel ?' demanda-t-elle._

'_Parce qu'il a quatre ans, pauvre idiote ! Il n'a aucun besoin de savoir quoi que ce soit à propos du passé. Ce ne sont que d'imbéciles petits jouets et tu as plutôt intérêt à commencer à te la fermer avant que je ne devienne violent.'_

'_Je ne veux pas qu'il joue avec,' dit-elle doucement._

'_C'est bien dommage.'_

'_Ne veux-tu pas qu'il sache le genre de vie que menait sa famille avant d'avoir miraculeusement trouvé un moyen de se sortir de leur pétrin ?'_

'_Es-tu entrain de me dire que je devrais dire à mon fils qu'un jour, j'ai été Mangemort ?'_

'_Il a tout les droits de savoir.'_

'_Non, absolument pas … tu veux savoir pourquoi ?'_

_Elle prit une courte inspiration alors qu'elle réalisait qu'elle était pressée contre le mur, Drago avançant toujours, menaçant, vers elle. Il parlait d'une voix basse furieuse qu'elle reconnaissait à peine. Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres d'elle._

_Elle le regarda dans les yeux, le fixant plutôt tout comme il le faisait avec elle._

'_Mon fils ne saura rien de sa famille malfaisante parce que je n'ai jamais été Mangemort. Surprise, surprise, Hermione. Soulagée ? Heureuse de ne pas avoir épousé le petit prodige de la malveillance ?'_

_Elle continua de le fixer quelques instants, droit dans ces yeux gris qui ne dévoilaient rien. Il cachait parfaitement ses émotions …_

'_J'espère que cela t'apprendra à ne plus faire ce genre d'allégations dans le futur,' dit-il avant de se détourner d'elle. 'Les jouets restent.'_

'_Non,' murmura-t-elle._

_Il l'entendit et se retourna à nouveau. 'Dis-moi pourquoi, alors. Pourquoi es-tu aussi foutument bornée à te débarrasser de ces jouets ? Es-tu tellement effrayée des grands méchants Mangemorts que le plus innocent des jouets te dérange ? Commences-tu à regretter de m'avoir épousé, moi le fils d'un Mangemort reconnu, quelqu'un dont tu pensais, il y a quelques secondes, qu'il avait lui-même été Mangemort ?'_

_Hermione inspira, espérant que ses yeux ne se rempliraient pas de larmes. Elle refusait de tout son être de se laisser aller aux larmes alors que les souvenirs l'assaillaient. 'Tu n'as jamais eu à souffrir sous les mains d'un Mangemort …' dit-elle à voix tellement basse que Drago dut se pencher pour l'entendre._

'_Va raconter tes histoires de pleurnicharde à quelqu'un que ça intéresse et arrête de me dire comment élever mon fils,' dit-il méchamment avant de s'enfermer dans leur chambre en claquant la porte. _

Pas besoin de dire qu'ils ne s'étaient pas parlé depuis. Même Zane avait remarqué la tension entre eux.

'Maman ?' demanda Zane, levant les yeux de ses figurines. 'Tu es toujours fâchée contre papa ?'

Hermione ouvrit les yeux et les posa sur le petit garçon. Il la regardait de ses grands yeux argent, attendant sa réponse. 'Ton père et moi ne sommes pas très contents l'un de l'autre pour l'instant.'

'Pourquoi ?' demanda-t-il, abandonnant ses jouets pour venir s'allonger sur le canapé à ses côtés. Elle n'aurait jamais pu penser qu'un enfant de Drago pouvait être si affectueux, si mignon, mais Zane lui prouvait sans cesse qu'elle se trompait.

Elle le prit dans ses bras, lui fit un bisou sur la tête alors qu'il s'installait confortablement contre elle. 'Nous nous sommes disputés et nous ne nous sommes pas encore pardonnés.'

Zane la regarda, confus. Elle avait utilisé trop de grands mots.

'On s'est disputés et on ne s'est pas dit pardon,' expliqua-t-il.

'Oh,' répondit-il. 'Je ne veux pas que vous êtes fâchés. Vous pouvez même vous faire un autre bisou si après vous n'êtes plus fâchés.'

_Je préfèrerais encore lui mettre mon poing. _

Hermione sourit et le serra plus fort contre elle. 'Ca va bientôt s'arranger, mon petit cœur. Maintenant, pourquoi ne me raconterais-tu pas comment c'était à l'école avec Miss Donny. Tu t'es bien amusé ?'

'Oui. Miss Donny a fait des châteaux de sables avec nous et ils avaient l'air vraiment vrai après quand on a finis. Wolf et moi on les a tous écrasés et on avait du sable dans les chaussures ! Ca grattait.'

Elle était sur le point de lui répondre lorsqu'on sonna à la porte. Ce ne pouvait pas être Drago parce qu'évidemment il n'aurait pas sonné à sa propre porte, et en plus, il était bien trop tôt pour qu'il soit déjà de retour du travail. Il n'était pas encore cinq heures et il n'arrivait généralement pas avant cinq heures trente.

Hermione quitta le canapé et alla vers la porte. Elle regarda par le judas et y vit une vieille femme de l'autre côté. Elle semblait avoir dans la cinquantaine, une petite coupe de cheveux sévère et des lunettes perchées sur le bout de son nez. Un tailleur et un calepin complétaient le tout alors qu'elle attendait patiemment qu'on vienne lui ouvrir.

Ouvrant la porte lentement, Hermione s'éclaircit la gorge et se tint devant la femme. 'Puis-je vous aider ?'

La vieille femme renifla et haussa un sourcil. 'Mrs. Malefoy ?'

_Super_. 'Oui.'

'Bonsoir, je suis Betsy Dalrymple, ici sous la demande du Département des Services Sociaux du Ministère de la Magie.'

_Putain de merde … l'Assistante Sociale du Ministère. Oh, bon Dieu. _

'Bonsoir, Miss Dalrymple, êtes-vous ici pour l'inspection ?'

'Oui, c'est précisément la raison de ma présence.'

'Hum, bien, entrez. Pour être honnête avec vous, nous n'avons jamais reçu aucune note nous avertissant du début de l'inspection …'

'Nous avons envoyé un avis il y a trois semaines de cela, juste après l'annonce du mariage de Mrs. Pansy D'Aggostino. Ces inspections ne sont pas prévues pour vous convenir, Mrs. Malefoy. Elles sont impromptues, imprévues et très sérieuses.'

_Rentre les griffes, ma p'tite dame. _

'Bien, je suis désolée de vous annoncer que mon mari n'est pas encore rentré du travail. Ne faut-il pas qu'il soit présent ?'

'Je vais attendre,' dit Betsy, passant au salon.

Hermione remercia tous les saints que Zane soit parti, emportant avec lui ses Mangemorts de jouets où qu'il soit. C'était même la première fois dans l'histoire des temps qu'il ramassait un jouet derrière lui.

'Où est le jeune garçon ?' demanda Betsy, s'asseyant sur le canapé en maitresse de maison.

'Il doit être dans sa chambre. Voulez-vous lui parler ?' demanda Hermione, essayant de ne pas se mordre les lèvres. Montrer ses faiblesses n'était pas une option.

'Oui. J'aimerais lui poser quelques questions. Trouvez-le.'

_Bien, maître. Comme vous voulez maître …_

Hermione laissa la chauve-souris dans le salon et traversa le couloir jusqu'à la chambre de Zane. Il sautait sur le lit, une habitude pour laquelle il savait parfaitement qu'il pouvait être puni. Lorsqu'Hermione ouvrit la porte, il se laissa tomber sur le lit et fit semblant d'avoir été allongé depuis le début.

'Bien essayé, mon chéri,' dit Hermione, cachant un sourire. 'Ton père _le_ saura.'

Zane lui envoyé son petit air miséreux qui renfermait pourtant toujours une pointe de malice. 'Désolé, maman.'

'Zane, mon cœur, j'ai besoin que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi, d'accord ?'

'Quoi ?' demanda-t-il, sautant à bas du lit.

'Une très gentille dame,' _(MENTEUSE !),_ 'est au salon et elle veut te parler pendant quelques minutes. Tu voudrais bien aller la voir ?'

'Hummmmm, d'accord,' répondit-il. 'Elle veut parler de quoi ?'

'Je ne sais pas, Zane. Allons voir,' dit Hermione, lui tendant la main. Il l'attrapa et marcha avec elle au salon où le Monstre du Loch Ness était assis, inscrivant des choses sur son calepin avec une plume agrégée par le Ministère.

Elle regarda Hermione et Zane entrer dans la pièce et leur lançant un horrible faux sourire. 'Bonjour. Tu dois être Zane.'

Zane acquiesça et grimpa sur les genoux d'Hermione lorsqu'elle se fut assise dans un fauteuil faisant face à la vieille femme effrayante.

'Quel âge as-tu Zane ?' demanda-t-elle d'une voix froide.

Il lui montra quatre doigts et serra Rosie un peu plus fort contre lui. Peut-être pourrait-il faire semblant que Rosie le dinosaure pouvait grandir et grandir et manger la vieille femme. Rawr !

'Vas-tu à l'école ?'

Il acquiesça de nouveau.

'Tu sais comment parler ?' demanda-t-elle tranchante.

Hermione serra les poings. _Sorcière malfaisante_.

Encore une fois, il acquiesça.

'Où vas-tu à l'école ?' demanda-t-elle.

'A l'école,' répondit-il innocemment.

'Connais-tu le nom de ton école ?'

'Ecole,' dit-il. _Pauvre Imbécile_.

'Il va au Centre d'Education Primaire pour petits Sorciers et Sorcières de Pré-au-Lard,' répondit Hermione.

Betsy regarda Hermione par-dessus ses lunettes, d'un air impatient. 'Zane, aimes-tu l'école ?'

'Oui. Mes amis vont à la même école et ma maman est notre maîtresse et je joue dans la cour et je vais tout le temps jouer aux centres avec Wolf,' expliqua-t-il.

'Excellent,' dit-elle avec un sourire forcé. 'Tu aimes bien ta nouvelle mère ?'

'Oui. Ma maman est la meilleure maman dans tout le monde entier et je l'aime,' dit-il. 'Elle me fait des cookies tout le temps et elle me laisse manger la pâte à cookie ! C'est trop bon.'

Un autre regard pointu fut dirigé à Hermione. 'Vous êtes consciente que la pâte à cookies crue contient des œufs bruts, n'est-ce pas ?'

Hermione serra les dents. 'Un minuscule œuf frais n'a jamais tué qui que ce soit.'

'Ce n'est pas sain,' dit Betsy brusquement, écrivant à toute vitesse sur son calepin.

Hermione voulait le lui arracher des mains et la frapper sur la tête avec. 'Zane est un enfant en parfaite santé. J'ai fait des études de puéricultures, Miss Dalrymple. J'ai étudié et travaillé avec de jeunes enfants pendant des années et je n'ai aucunement besoin que l'on me dise ce qui est bon ou non pour mon fils.'

'_Votre_ fils ?' demanda-t-elle.

'Zane est mon fils, oui. Je ne lui ai peut-être pas donné la vie, mais il est mon fils de toutes les autres manières possibles. S'il vous plait, ne soyez pas condescendante, je ne le supporterais pas.'

_Prends ça, vieille garce. Personne ne s'en prend à Hermione Jean Granger … Malefoy et s'en sort fièrement. Je suis la sorcière la plus intelligente de ma génération et tu ferais mieux de t'en souvenir. _

Avant que la vieille chouette puisse répondre, le bruit de la porte d'entrée s'ouvrant attira leur attention et le cœur d'Hermione s'arrêta de battre. Drago était à la maison.

Et ils étaient fâchés.

Et ces deux derniers jours, il l'avait ignorée en rentrant et marmonnait des insultes dans sa barbe en la regardant de travers alors qu'il se dirigeait généralement vers la chambre.

Elle déposa Zane au sol et sauta de sa chaise alors que Drago pénétrait dans le salon, regardant ses chaussures en retirant son manteau.

Avant qu'elle ne comprenne ce qu'elle faisait, elle jeta ses bras autour de son cou et lui fit un rapide baisé. Elle se recula et lui sourit. 'Bonjour, chéri. Tu m'as manqué.'

Il fut étonné pendant quelques instants, un air de totale incompréhension sur le visage.

Elle l'enlaça et lui chuchota à l'air, doucement. 'L'AS est là.'

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et mis ses bras autour de la taille d'Hermione. 'Mon amour, tu m'as manqué, aussi,' dit-il. Il regarda au dessus de la tête de sa femme et vit une femme assise sur son canapé à les scruter du regard.

'Tu ne m'avais pas dit que nous avions un invité, ma chérie,' dit-il, s'échappant de la chaleur des bras d'Hermione.

'J'ai été prise par surprise, Drago. Miss Dalrymple, laissez-moi vous présenter mon mari, Drago. Chéri, voici Miss Betsy Dalrymple du Département des Services Sociaux du Ministère.'

'Miss Dalrymple, ravi de vous rencontrer,' dit Drago en lui tendant la main.

Betsy la lui serra et retourna à son calepin.

Il se tourna vers Hermione avec une expression perplexe. Elle haussa les épaules gentiment et retourna s'asseoir. Zane courut vers son père pour l'accueillir.

'Papa, maman a dit que je devais parler à la dame,' expliqua-t-il. 'C'est qui ?'

Drago sourit à la femme qui les regardait.

'Elle travaille au Ministère, Zane. Tu te souviens où travaille Tonton Blaise ? Elle s'assure que les familles sont heureuses tout le temps.'

'Oh,' répondit-il. 'Elle sait que toi et maman êtes fâchés ? C'est pour ça qu'elle est là ?'

Drago et Hermione grognèrent intérieurement.

Le sourire carnassier sur le visage de la femme n'aurait pu être plus grand. 'Avez-vous des problèmes conjugaux, Mr. Malefoy ?'

_Pour qui diable se prend-elle avec son espèce de calepin et cette coupe has-been ? _

'Non, Miss Dalrymple. Je ne crois pas avoir aucun souci conjugal. Ma femme et moi nous sommes disputés il y a deux nuits de cela et j'ai le regret de constater qu'apparemment Zane nous a entendu.'

'Intéressant,' dit Betsy, écrivant sur son satané calepin.

Hermione ferma les yeux et espéra que cela n'était pas aussi mauvais qu'il semblait. 'Miss Dalrymple, j'espère vraiment que vous avez remarqué que nous sommes réconciliés de ce petit accrochage. Nous sommes un couple marié tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, qui parfois se trouve en désaccord. Cela ne peut certainement pas nous être reproché.'

La vieille femme remonta ses lunettes et ne dit rien.

Ils attendirent dans un silence tendu alors elle écrivait toujours … Hermione était au-delà de la colère contre cette femme au comportement dégoûtant. Elle était en rogne ! Comment cette femme osait-elle venir chez eux et être d'une vulgarité monumentale envers eux. Ils étaient légalement mariés et qu'est-ce ça pouvait bien faire qu'ils ne s'aiment pas ? Beaucoup de couples mariés se détestaient l'un l'autre.

'Ceci était une entrevue préliminaire, Mr. Et Mrs. Malefoy,' dit Betsy, en se levant. 'Je vais reporter mes premières impressions au Ministère et vous recevrez votre AS permanent la semaine prochaine environ.'

Elle se retourna et sortit toute seule de la maison.

Hermione et Drago fixaient la place vide qu'occupait Betsy puis se regardèrent. Est-ce que cela venait vraiment de se passer ?

Drago soupira et s'étala dans le canapé en face, les coudes sur les cuisses et la tête dans les mains.

Le cœur d'Hermione se brisa pour lui. Ce n'était pas leur faute si le Ministère avait envoyé la femme la plus sadique, injuste, horrible et vile qui ait un jour foulé cette Terre pour faire leur inspection préliminaire.

'Tu es triste, papa ?' demanda Zane, posant sa petite main sur l'épaule de son père.

Drago ne releva pas la tête. 'Non, Zane. Ca va bien.'

'Zane, mon cœur, pourquoi n'irais-tu pas chercher deux jouets pour que nous puissions sortir diner,' suggéra Hermione, se levant et se rasseyant mais près de Drago.

Zane acquiesça et les laissa seuls avec leurs affaires.

'Drago,' commença Hermione.

'Ne dis rien, Hermione,' dit-il, la tête toujours basse. 'Je n'ai pas besoin que l'on me convainque de la brutalité de la chose.'

'Drago, ne laisse pas cela te décourager. L'opinion d'une vieille femme démoniaque ne va rien changer. Elle ne sera même pas notre AS permanente. La prochaine ne pourra vraiment pas être pire.'

Il leva la tête et la regarda. 'J'avais très envie de la frapper avec son calepin.'

Hermione rit. 'Je te le jure, j'avais envie de faire exactement la même chose.'

'Depuis combien de temps était-elle là ?'

'Depuis environ une demi heure. Elle a posé quelques questions et on s'est un peu pris le bec à propos de mes compétences avec les enfants. Je vais te dire un truc. C'est certain qu'elle n'a pas d'enfants celle-là … vieille garce hargneuse.'

Les lèvres de Drago se rehaussèrent. 'Elle a besoin de se faire allonger, que ça lui enlève le balai qu'elle a dans le cul.'

Hermione fronça le nez et secoua la tête.'S'il te plait, pas besoin de cette image. Ca va me traumatiser pour le reste de ma vie.'

Zane réapparut dans la pièce à cet instant, portant deux de ces figurines de Mangemorts. 'Ok, J'ai choisi mes jouets. On peut aller manger !'

Hermione n'en crut ni ses yeux ni ses oreilles lorsque Drago tendit la main vers Zane et lui demanda de lui donner ses figurines.

'Z, tu voudrais bien que l'on donne ces jouets ?'

Il regarda son père, perplexe. 'Pourquoi ? C'est les miens.'

'Il y a des petits garçons qui n'ont pas de jouer avec lesquels s'amuser, Zane. Ils ne sont pas aussi chanceux que toi qui a tellement de jouets et n'aimerais-tu pas que quelqu'un soit heureux que tu lui aies donné un jouet ?'

Zane réfléchit pendant un moment. 'Tu veux que je partage ?'

'Non, je veux que tu donnes ces jouets à quelqu'un qui n'en a pas. On appelle ça faire une donation.'

'Tu veux que je fais une donation ?'

Drago sourit doucement. 'C'est toi qui décide, fils. Tu peux me les donner et je trouverai un petit garçon qui n'a pas de jouets et les lui donner. En plus, maman ne les aime pas.'

Zane se tourna vers Hermione. 'Tu n'aimes pas mes jouets ?'

Avant qu'Hermione ait pu répondre, Drago le fit pour elle. 'Elle n'aime simplement pas ceux-là, Z. Ils sont un peu effrayant parce qu'elle a marché sur l'un d'eux et que ça a fait vraiment mal.'

'Effrayant ?' demanda Zane en gloussant. 'Maman, tu as peur de ces jouets ?'

Hermione sourit, sentant de stupides larmes monter vers ses yeux pour la deuxième fois cette semaine. 'Terriblement peur.'

'Ok. Tu peux les donner à un petit garçon, papa. Tu vas lui dire que ça vient de moi ?'

Drago acquiesça.

'Je vais aller chercher deux autres jouets alors et on ira diner ? J'ai faim et mon bidou fait du bruit !'

Ils acquiescèrent et le regardèrent quitter la pièce.

'Merci,' dit Hermione d'une voix douce.

Il tapota sa main et se leva rapidement du canapé, puis dans le couloir conduisant aux chambre, sans rien dire ni la regarder.

Elle le suivit des yeux, son esprit voyageant dans une douzaine de directions différentes. Il était l'homme le plus compliqué de la planète. Il était tellement imprévisible … tellement inconstant et tellement … tellement … humain.

Elle frotta la main qu'il avait touché et ce n'est qu'au moment où ils atteignirent le restaurant qu'elle réalisa que ses lèvres la picotait toujours, depuis le baiser qu'elle lui avait donné.

Et ce ne fut qu'au moment où Drago posa la tête sur ses oreillers ce soir-là, prêt à tomber de fatigue, le parfum de verveine et de jasmin tout près, qu'il réalisa qu'il pouvait encore sentir ses douces lèvres sur les siennes.

* * *

**Ce chapitre est un peu plus court que les precedents, mais vous n'avez pas remarque, pas vrai? :) **

**Saloperie d'Assistante Sociale, huh? /!\ Je ne dis pas ca en general hein, ne vous meprenez pas, mais bien juste de celle imposee a Hermione et Drago pour leur 1ere inspection. **

**Petit Zane est tout doux tout chou.**

**Vous trouvez la reaction d'Hermione exagere par rapport aux jouets? **

**Drago parait vraiment abattu dans ce chapitre je trouve. Mais je crois que la confiance commence malgre tout a s'installer entre nos deux futurs amoureux. (Roooh allez, j'ai bien le droit de dire ca, c'est bien comme ca que vous voulez que l'histoire se finisse, non? :D) **

**Bonne journee/soiree/nuit a tous. Peu importe ou vous vous trouvez sur la planete. **

**Bisous, Cally x  
**


	12. Chapter 11

**MES PLUS PLATES EXCUSES pour se retard considérable dans mes publications. Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte que cela faisait déjà 2mois que je n'avais rien posté. Mes derniers mois n'ont pas été de tout repos : déménagement avec ma famille anglaise, puis ma meilleure amie qui est rentrée en France, m'habituer à la nouvelle maison, me balader, voyager un peu, être reçue dans l'école de mes rêves (yup, j'suis fière :D), rentrer en France pour de bon, préparer ma future année scolaire etc. J'ai été très occupée et j'avoue que Fanfiction est passé au second plan ces derniers temps, mais je suis de retour! Si vous êtes gentils, je posterais un deuxième chapitre dans la semaine pour me faire pardonner. **

**Je n'ai rien de particulier à vous dire, à part MERCI aux nouveaux venus, merci pour vos dernières reviews et j'espère que vous passez de bonnes vacances. **

**Bonne Lecture à tous!**

* * *

_Chapitre Onze : Ma femme en rêve._

oOo

Zane regardait son père qui déposait son étincelant balai contre le mur du salon. C'avait été une longue journée à l'école, avec tout le truc 'apprendre à lire' et Zane s'était senti tomber doucement dans une sieste sur le canapé, écoutant sa maman aller deci-delà dans la cuisine.

Mais maintenant … il y avait ce magnifique balai à seulement quelques pas de lui. Toute idée d'une sieste complètement disparue, Zane ferma rapidement les yeux lorsque Drago se retourna et le vit sur le canapé. Et les garda clos même lorsque Drago vint l'embrasser sur le front.

Lorsqu'il entendit les pas s'éloigner, Zane ouvrit un œil pour être sûr qu'il n'y avait rien à l'horizon. Ouais, pas de grands. Ils avaient une agaçante habitude à dire non à beaucoup de choses amusantes …

Zane descendit du canapé et vérifia tout autour de lui pour s'assurer que maman et papa ne se cachaient pas quelque part. Il se retourna enfin vers l'objet de tous ses désirs : le balai de papa. Il l'atteignit en un rien de temps … c'est son chant de sirène.

Il fit parcourir l'un de ses minuscules doigts sur le bois poli du manche jusqu'aux branches parfaitement ordonnées au bout. Il regarda à l'autre bout où il vit trois lettres qu'il connaissait mais dont il ne comprenait pas la signification : D. L. M. Il avait appris ces lettres lorsque papa lui avait enseigné l'alphabet en entier.

Il entoura le manche de sa main et sentit la vague de vibration résonner dans son bras. C'était tellement trop cool !

'Zane Malefoy,' fit la voix de son père venant de l'entrée du salon.

_Oh, mince … presque. _

'Tu as une seconde pour retirer ta main de ce balai.'

Zane relâcha le manche comme s'il s'y était brûlé et fit face à son père.

'Je ne faisais que le toucher, 'dit-il. 'Je n'allais pas monter dessus.'

'Drago, je t'ai dit de ne pas laisser ton balai à sa portée,' dit Hermione, sortant de la cuisine. 'Il devient aussi obnubilé par le balai lorsqu'il est tout près qu'un amoureux fou de chiots.'

'Il dormait lorsque je l'ai laissé,' marmonna Drago, sachant parfaitement que c'était de sa faute. 'Zane, tu sais que tu ne peux pas toucher à mon balai, ce n'est pas un jouet. Combien de fois dois-je te le dire ?

'Pardon,' répondit Zane à voix basse. Il n'aimait pas quand son papa était fâché contre lui. 'Je n'y toucherai plus.'

'Bien,' soupira Drago puis s'agenouilla pour prendre son fils. 'Je ne fais pas ça pour t'embêter, Zane. C'est important que tu ne t'approches pas du balai parce que tu pourrais te faire du mal. Tu comprends ?'

Zane acquiesça deux fois et fit son sourire 'Zane est un bon garçon'. A n'utiliser qu'en cas d'urgences uniquement.

Drago secoua la tête en souriant et installa Zane sur ses épaules. 'Est-ce que ta maman a dit quelque chose à propos de glaces pour le dessert ?'

'Je n'ai pas parlé de dessert du tout,' dit Hermione, rangeant le balai à sa place, dans le placard de l'entrée.

'Oui des glaces !' s'exclama Zane. 'S'il te plait ?'

Il refit son sourire, mais pour Hermione cette fois.

Elle sourit aussi et acquiesça. 'Bien. Mais seulement si tu finis ton diner.'

_Crétins … les sourires ça marche toujours. _

Les choses évoluaient lentement … mais étonnamment sans problèmes. Plusieurs jours étaient passés depuis la visite de l'Ancienne Maitresse des Enfers. Drago et Hermione évitaient de prononcer le nom de cette garce pour empêcher tout souvenir de son existence.

Quatre jours après l'inspection initiale, Hermione revenait à la maison avec un Zane endormi dans les bras, fatigué de sa longue journée d'école. Elle le déposa sur le lit de Drago puisque la chambre principale était plus près et que ses bras étaient tout engourdis.

Sortant de la chambre en silence et marchant vers le salon pour reposer ses jambes et possiblement avoir le temps d'une petite sieste avant d'avoir à préparer le diner, Hermione ne s'attendait pas à entendre taper à la fenêtre.

Le courrier était dans le bec d'une chouette du Ministère. Elle fit entrer l'oiseau et fourragea dans le tas de lettre.

Factures, factures, pub, prospectus, factures, pub, pub … c'est quoi ça ? Une lettre de Pansy D'Aggostino ?

Balançant les autres lettres sur la table basse, Hermione hésita un moment avant d'ouvrir la lettre. Ce n'était adressé à personne en particulier, mais elle savait que c'était pour Drago. Mais il n'était pas à la maison pour l'instant, alors, tentons la chance.

Elle décacheta rapidement la lettre écrite sur du parchemin parfumé et écrit d'une encre noir étincelante.

_Drago, _

_A quoi penses-tu, bon sang ? Tu as épousé la sang-de-bourde ? De toutes les poufiasses désespérées du pays, tu as choisi la sang-de-bourbe ? Je ne pouvais pas en croire mes oreilles lorsqu'on m'a rapporté que tu t'étais marié …. A une sang-de-bourbe ! Je suis franchement dégoûtée. J'ai écris pour te dire que je ne veux pas que mon précieux bébé soit élevé par cette saleté. Je vais me battre pour lui et le tenir loin de toi et ta sous-race de femme ! Bon Dieu, comment peux-tu mettre notre fils en contact avec elle ? Je suis tellement en colère que je peux à peine penser correctement. Je ne vais pas te laisser t'en sortir comme ça, Drago. Zack est mon fils aussi, et je le veux ici en France, avec moi, avec sa vraie mère ! _

_Madame Pansy D'Aggostino. _

Drago ouvrit la porte d'entrée et rangea sa baguette dans son blazer en entrant son appart. Il avait mal à la tête d'avoir enfin fini l'un de ses projets les plus compliqués et tout ce qu'il voulait c'était s'écraser sur son lit et dormir.

Il entendit les cliquetis de métal venant de la cuisine où Hermione était … et cela semblait faire plus de bruit que d'habitude, comme si elle claquait les ustensiles sur la table de travail plutôt que de les y poser.

Il accrocha son manteau dans le placard de l'entré et fit chemin vers sa chambre pour se libérer de ses vêtements de travailler et porter une tenue plus décontractée, mais s'arrêta lorsqu'il entendit les ressorts de son lit couiner, lui prouvant que Zane était entrain de sauter dessus.

Il sourit et secoua la tête avant de se planter dans l'embrasure de la porte avec l'expression 'tu t'es fait prendre' qu'il commençait à bien connaitre.

Zane s'envola du lit et courut vers son père avec l'expression la plus innocente possible. 'Papa ! Tu es rentré !'

'Oui, et _tu_ es dans de sal draps,' dit Drago, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. 'Pourquoi es-tu dans cette chambre ?'

'Je me suis réveillé et j'étais là,' expliqua Zane.

'Et tu as juste décidé de sauter sur mon lit ?'

'Je ne sautais pas. J'étais debout sur le lit et je pliais et dépliais mes genoux et puis ça m'a fait élever un peu et puis je suis retombé très vite.'

Drago arqua un sourcil au mensonge de son fils. Ce gosse était un vrai Serpentard …

'Bien, tu n'es plus autorisé à faire cela. Compris ?'

'Compris,' assura Zane à son père.

_Quand est-ce qu'il va partir que je continue à sauter ? _

Drago sourit à son fils et se baissa pour lui faire un bisou sur la tête. 'Comment c'était l'école aujourd'hui ?'

Zane s'assit sur le bord du lit de son père et le regarda se changer. Un jour … il sera aussi grand que lui … et il aurait des muscles aussi. Peut-être qu'il aurait une ligne de poil sur son ventre, aussi … peu importe ce que c'était.

'C'est super et super. J'ai appris à épeler mon nom de famille !'

'Ha ouais ? Et comment tu l'épelles ?'

'M-a-l-e-f-o-y,' dit Zane bruyamment. 'Je peux faire tout mon nom maintenant !'

La tête de Drago sortit du tee-shirt blanc qu'il avait enfilé et rit. 'Tu es un génie, Z. Juré'

'Je sais,' répondit le petit garçon. Il balançait ses jambes dans le vide, comme des ciseaux que l'on ouvrirait et refermerait et regarda son père pendant quelques minutes. 'Papa ?'

'Oui ?' répondit Drago, allant dans la salle de bain pour se laver les mains et le visage avant le diner.

'Quand je suis allé chez Wolf l'autre jour, on a construit un fort dans la chambre de sa maman et son papa et on jouait à la guerre.'

'Ca a l'air amusant.'

'Sa maman et son papa ils ont qu'un lit dans la chambre. Toi et maman vous en avez deux,' dit Zane, les sourcils froncés partagé entre curiosité et confusion.

Drago se figea en sortant de la salle de bain.

_Pourquoi, oh pourquoi ce gosse est-il aussi intelligent, bordel ?_

'Et tu aimes sauter sur les deux,' dit Drago, espérant ainsi changer de sujet subtilement.

'Mamy et papy ont un seul lit, aussi,' continua Zane, essayant d'assimiler ce dilemme. 'Pourquoi ?'

_Où diable est Hermione pour qu'elle réponde à ses foutues questions ? Elle est tellement plus douée pour inventer des conneries …_

'Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas demander à ta maman ?'

'Ok,' répondit Zane, sautant à bas du lit et se précipitant vers la cuisine.

Drago expira un bon coup et se laissa tomber dans la chaise la plus proche, passant ses mains sur son visage. Quelques secondes plus tard Zane était de retour dans la chambre, le souffle court d'avoir autant couru. 'Maman a dit de te demander.'

_Fait chier, Hermione. Fait chier. _

'Et elle est en colère,' dit Zane.

'Quoi ? Qui ça qui est en colère ?'

'Maman est en colère. Elle à l'air très fâché et elle parle comme si elle était fâchée,' expliqua-t-il.

'Pourquoi elle est en colère ?' demanda Drago, soudain alerte.

Comment pourrais-je le savoir ? J'ai quatre ans, mon gars. Zane haussa les épaules. 'Peut-être que tu dois lui faire un bisou pour qu'elle ne soit plus en colère.'

'Ca ne marche pas comme ça, Zane.' _Grace au ciel. Dieu sait que je suis prêt à sauter sur la prochaine femme au sang un peu chaud qui croisera ma route_.

'Je peux avoir un chocolat ?' demanda-t-il, dérivant déjà vers un sujet beaucoup plus intéressant.

Drago ne l'entendit même pas comme il quittait la pièce et se dirigeait droit vers la cuisine, Zane trottant derrière, chantant quelque chose à propos de Rosie le dinosaure et de ses aventures magiques à Azkaban.

Hermione était face à l'évier, entrain de laver quelque chose, droite comme un piquet.

Elle regarda par-dessus son épaule lorsque Drago et Zane entrèrent. Même avec le gène masculin qui rendait incapable n'importe quel homme à lire les émotions, Drago était toujours capable de dire qu'elle était furieuse.

'Bonjour, Hermione,' commença-t-il, peu sûr de savoir quoi faire.

Elle ne répondit pas, mais se mit à laver n'importe quel petit plat qui se trouvait à sa merci.

'Z, pourquoi n'irais-tu pas regarder un peu le téléphone,' suggéra Drago.

'Télévision,' corrigea Hermione, à voix basse et dure.

'Voilà, fait donc ça,' dit-il, poussant Zane en dehors de la cuisine.

Au tout début, Drago avait refusé d'avoir des appareils moldus dans sa maison, mais avec la faveur qu'Hermione lui avait faite en l'épousant, il avait fini par les autoriser. Zane s'était épris du téléphone et faisait toujours des numéros au hasard. Il adorait aussi regarder l'étrange boite qui montrait des images. Drago ne comprenait pas, mais le gamin adorait un show avec un énorme oiseau jaune et d'autres monstruosités qui chantaient Dieu-sait-quoi. L'émission lui donnait des vertiges.

Revenant de ses pensées et lorsqu'il fut sûr que Zane était hors de portée de leur conversation, il se retourna vers Hermione qui était entrain de couper des légumes sur la planche à découper. En fait, elle était plutôt entrain de massacrer les pauvres produits sans défense. Drago remercia les Dieux de ne pas l'avoir fait carotte plutôt qu'humain.

'Euh, Hermione,' commença-t-il. 'Est-ce que tu vas me dire ce qui te dérange ou bien vas-tu garder tout à l'intérieur et me tuer dans mon sommeil ?'

Elle se retourna, le couteau ostensiblement dans sa main, un morceau de concombre mutilé sur le bord. 'Rien ne me dérange, Drago. Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que quelque chose me dérange ?'

'Je ne sais pas, peut-être la façon dont tu tiens ce couteau … ou bien la façon dont tu me regardes, comme si tu allais me découper en morceau et me jeter dans un chaudron pour le diner de ce soir.'

Elle lui lança un regard noir. 'C'est pas toi que j'ai envie de découper.'

'Ok, et si on posait se couteau et tu me dis ce qui ne va pas … ou, tu poses le couteau et tu ne me dis pas ce qui ne va pas. Dans tous les cas, je me sentirais bien plus à l'aise si tu posais ce couteau.'

'Nom de Dieu, Drago, je ne vais pas te poignarder !' s'exclama-t-elle, frappant le couteau contre la planche. 'Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est passé par la tête quand tu as épousé cette pauvre conne qui se fait passer pour une sorcière ?'

Drago haussa un sourcil à cela et déplaça la petite table de la cuisine pour qu'elle soit entre eux deux. 'Tu parles de Pansy ?'

Le regard noir d'Hermione s'intensifia et elle tira quelque chose hors de son tablier, le fourrant dans la main de Drago. Il porta son doigt à ses lèvres, effaçant la coupure qu'elle venait de lui faire avec le papier.

_Note à moi-même : rester à distance d'Hermione pendant sa période du mois …._

Ses yeux parcoururent le parchemin, fronçant les sourcils à mesure qu'il lisait. Hermione était debout devant lui, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Sa colère augmenta d'un cran alors que, finissant la lecture et la regardant, il se mit à rire.

'Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ?' demanda-t-elle.

Il secoua la tête, ses gloussements toujours présents et liant ses mains ensemble derrière la tête. 'Es-tu sérieusement en colère à cause de ça ?' demanda-t-il finalement.

'Evidemment que je suis en colère. Elle menace de nous enlever notre fils !'

A la seconde où les mots s'échappèrent de sa bouche, les yeux d'Hermione s'agrandirent alors qu'elle collait soigneusement ses lèvres l'un à l'autre. Drago la fixa curieusement, son esprit bloquant une seconde. _Notre_ fils ?

Ils choisirent d'ignorer cela. Ignorer les choses valait beaucoup mieux.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et arrangea son tablier sur ses cuisses. 'Elle menace de t'enlever Zane et toi tu ris ?'

'Oui, parce que c'est drôle. Je prends les menaces de Zane plus au sérieux que les siennes. Elle ne connait même pas son nom !' Il regarda le parchemin dans sa main et lut à voix haute : 'Zack est mon fils aussi, et je le veux ici en France, avec moi, avec sa _vraie_ mère !'

Il attendit jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione sourit finalement.

'Je ne peux pas croire que tu penses qu'elle a les capacités mentales suffisantes pour prendre Zane. Elle est encore plus stupide que Londubat dans un de ses mauvais jours.'

Elle le regarda méchamment encore. 'Grandis, Drago. Laisse mes amis en dehors de cela.'

Il roula des yeux et mit le parchemin dans sa poche. 'Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, Hermione. Nous donnons à Zane un foyer stable, et au Ministère juste ce qu'il veut. Il n'a jamais été plus heureux et je sais que Pansy n'obtiendra jamais sa garde. Elle n'est que paroles et vent.'

'Et les inspections, Drago ? La première n'a pas été géniale. Cette horrible garce a très bien pu ruiner nos chances … et nous ne savons même pas quand aura lieu la prochaine inspection ou bien si on ne sera pas entrain de s'engueuler lorsque l'inspecteur arrive ou bien si Zane ne se mettra pas à courir tout nu dans l'appartement comme il a commencé à le faire depuis que tu l'as laissé regarder ce documentaire sur cette tribu Togolaise. Je crois que je préférais lorsqu'il suçait son pouce.'

'Quand j'ai quitté la pièce ce jour-là, le téléphone montrait une émission sur les dinosaures. Je reviens et il y a des gens à poil qui font du tambour en dansant en cercle ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute si le petit est tellement influençable.'

'C'est une télévision, Drago, ou télé pour faire court. Le téléphone c'est ce que j'utilise pour appeler mes parents. Mais revenons-en au point ! C'est sérieux. Pansy agit peut-être comme une idiote, mais elle a été assez intelligente pour remplir une demande de garde exclusive de Zane et elle a pu avoir engagés des Préconiseurs Judiciaire capable de lui apporter toute l'aide dont elle a besoin.'

'Alors, tu t'inquiètes pour les inspections ? Je pensais que l'on faisait plutôt bien semblant. Chaque fois que l'on est en publique les gens pensent que nous sommes de jeunes mariés.'

'Simplement parce que ta mère a fait paraitre un encart dans la Gazette des Sorciers prévenant le monde entier et sept autres planètes de notre mariage. Ca fait un mois, Drago, et veux-tu savoir ce que Donny m'a dit l'autre jour ?

Il resta silencieux, l'invitant à continuer.

'Elle m'a demandé si le feu de notre mariage ne s'était pas éteint ? Lorsqu'elle est venue diner ici, elle m'a dit que nous semblions un peu raide l'un avec l'autre et qu'elle pensait que l'on était fâchés.'

'On était fâchés. Tu avais laissé ta brassière sur le montant de la porte de notre salle de bain. La dernière chose dont j'ai besoin c'est Zane me posant des questions auxquelles je n'ai pas la patience de répondre.'

Hermione soupira. 'Je t'ai dit que c'était une erreur et sincèrement, dans quel siècle est-ce que tu vis ? Brassière ? Même ma grand-mère n'utilise pas ce mot !'

'Excusez-moi, Madame la Chef Terminologue de la Lingerie,' marmonna-t-il.

'Arrête de faire de l'humour, Drago !' cria-t-elle presque. 'Les gens commencent à se rendre compte que l'on se déteste !'

'Je ne te déteste pas,' dit-il doucement. 'Je ne t'apprécie pas, mais je suis reconnaissant de tout ce que tu as fait.'

Hermione ferma la bouche et regarda Drago, assis en face d'elle.

'Tu m'as aidé de bien plus de façons que tu ne le penses. Tu cuisines, tu fais du ménage, tu aides avec Zane, tu nous organises des sorties lorsque tu sais que des officiels du Ministère seront présents pour que l'on soit vu comme un couple … tu fais tout ça et tu t'occupes d'une école en plus. Je n'avais jamais réalisé tout le travail que je faisais jusqu'à ce que tu viennes vivre ici et je voulais que tu saches que je suis content que tu sois là.'

Ok _… qui s'est amusé avec du Polynectar ?_ 'Hum, et bien je suis contente de pouvoir aider,' dit-elle doucement.

'Je vais essayer un peu plus de ne pas être aussi mordant tout le temps … et j'essayerai plus fort aussi pour que notre mariage semble réel.'

Elle acquiesça, incapable de trouver une réponse satisfaisante. 'J'en ferais de même.'

'Tu vois ? On ne se déteste pas complètement,' fit-il en souriant. 'On est capable d'atteindre la fin d'une conversation sans que l'un de nous ne se serve de sa baguette. C'est définitivement un progrès.'

Hermione baissa la tête et rit. 'Je … Je devrais me remettre au diner. Je crois pouvoir entendre le lit couiner, alors pourquoi ne vas-tu pas surveiller Zane le temps que je finisse ici.'

'En fait, tu as cuisiné tous les jours cette semaine, alors puisque c'est vendredi, on va sortir. En plus, je ne pense pas que ces légumes puissent être sauvés. Aucun sort ne peut les guérir après l'assaut qu'ils ont subi.'

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et elle lui lança un torchon alors qu'il quittait la cuisine en riant.

Se retournant pour nettoyer le plan de travail, gloussant toujours pour elle-même, les yeux d'Hermione s'ouvrirent grands et son rire mourut.

_Oh, bon Dieu … je viens juste de flirter avec Drago … et ce n'était même pas de la comédie !_

_C'était réel ! Oh, bordel …_

'Et bien, regardez qui nous avons là. Si ce ne sont pas les Malefoy ….'fit la voix de Fred Weasley, assis à la table derrière la leur.

Hermione et Drago tournèrent la tête et tandis qu'Hermione souriait à Fred, Drago s'efforçait de ne pas grimacer.

'Fred ! Quelle bonne surprise. Nous ne t'avons pas vu depuis le mariage,' dit Hermione en se levant pour le serrer dans ses bras. 'Que fais-tu ici ?'

'Je devais voir Lee avant de partir pour Edimbourg pour une convention d'entrepreneur à laquelle il a insisté que nous allions,' répondit-il.

'Je suis sûre que ça va être bien, Fred. Edimbourg est une magnifique ville et tu as généralement l'habitude de t'approprier les lieux assez rapidement,' rit Hermione.

Il lui sourit et regarda les deux hommes blonds assis à la table. 'Comme traites-tu ma fille préférée, Malefoy ?'

'Comme une reine,' dit Drago avec affection, plaisantant inconsciemment.

Fred grimaça, secouant sa tête et murmurant dans sa moustache à propos de dégoûtant et insensés tourtereaux. 'Et toi, Mini Malefoy, comment ça se passe avec ta fantastique belle-maman ?'

'Maman est ma maman,' corrigea Zane. _Qu'est-ce que c'est une 'belle-maman' à la fin _? 'Je ne suis pas mini. Je suis un grand garçon.'

'Ha, milles excuses, Sir. Bon, je crois bien avoir un jouet seulement autorisé pour les grands garçons. Tu voudrais le voir ?'

'Fred,' l'avertit Hermione. 'Il n'y a rien de mortel ou de puant, dans ce jouet, n'est-ce pas ?'

'Complètement inoffensif, Mrs. Malefoy,' rit Fred. Il plongea la main dans la poche intérieure de sa robe et en sortit une réplique miniature d'une boule de cristal. Il la tendit à Zane et vit les immenses yeux argent du garçonnet s'écarquiller de curiosité.

'Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Zane, incapable d'enlever ses yeux de la petite balle de glace.

'C'est un Détecteur de Parents. Chaque fois que ta maman ou ton papa s'approchent de ta cachette, ça se met à vibrer.'

Les yeux de Zane s'élargirent encore d'avantage. 'Alors, je peux sauter sur le lit et quand ça vibre ça veut dire que maman et papa arrivent ?'

'Exactement. Amusez-vous bien, soldat !' dit-il et partit rapidement avant qu'Hermione et Drago puissent l'étrangler.

Ils regardèrent tous les deux impuissants la petite boule vibrer dans les mains de Zane alors qu'ils se rasseyaient près de lui. 'J'adore Tonton Fred. Ses cheveux sont oranges et il m'a donné un super jouet !'

Drago se renfrogna. _Je déteste Tonton Fred_.

'J'aurais préféré qu'il ne lui donne pas cela,' dit Hermione doucement. 'Comme s'il avait besoin d'une raison supplémentaire pour sauter sur les lits. On va le laisser s'amuser quelques jours et puis le jouet disparaitra mystérieusement. D'accord ?'

Drago cacha un sourire mais acquiesça ouvertement. La vie de couple, ce n'était pas si horrible, finalement.

Enfin, ça ne l'était pas jusqu'à ce que l'Ancienne Maitresse des Enfers passe la porte du restaurant, une jeune femme blonde avec des lunettes carrés et un appareil dentaire la suivant comme son ombre.

'Oh, mon Dieu,' fit Hermione dans un souffle.

Elle se rapprocha de Drago avant qu'il ne comprenne ce qu'il se passait et prit son bras pour le placer autour de ses propres épaules. Il regarda vers la porte et vit la raison pour laquelle Hermione était temporairement devenue folle. Miss Dalrymple et quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas étaient entrain de parler au serveur.

'Je ne pensais pas qu'on nous inspecterait même en dehors de la maison,' murmura Hermione dans son oreille. 'Oh mince, je crois que c'est notre permanent PFM.'

'Elle n'a pas l'air effrayant. Je suis persuadé que Zane pourrait la mettre K.O…'

Hermione soupira et secoua la tête. Elle ne lui ferait pas le plaisir d'admettre qu'il avait raison … La femme blonde était toute petite et les lunettes qu'elle portait n'arrêtaient pas de glisser de sur son nez et elle avait l'air de quelqu'un qui a passé plus de temps à faire de l'algorithme et des mots croisés que de quelqu'un soigneux de son apparence.

'Et moi qui pensais que _tu_ étais obsédée par les études,' murmura Drago, se faisant pincer pour toute réponse.

'Surveille ton comportement, ou elles vont nous faire passer un sal quart d'heure. Pauvre fille, elle doit être terrifiée d'être en la compagnie de cette créature.'

'Ok, on ne prend pas pitié de l'ennemi, Hermione. Ce n'est définitivement pas autorisé.'

'Très bien, mais … oh, elles arrivent. On être heureux d'être mariés …'

Drago tourna la tête et l'embrassa sur la joue juste quand les deux femmes se tournèrent vers leur table et approchèrent.

Zane resta silencieux, regardant sa maman et son papa se câliner. Ils avaient l'air idiot.

'Mr. et Mrs. Malefoy, bonsoir,' dit Betsy Dalrymple brusquement. 'J'imagine que vous appréciez votre repas.'

'Plutôt oui, Miss Dalrymple,' répondit Hermione, reposant sa tête sur l'épaule de Drago. 'Ca fait plaisir de vous revoir.'

'Oui,' répondit-elle. 'Je vous cherchais pour vous faire savoir que votre nouvel PFM était à présent sélectionné. Voici Rhonda Westin. Elle va rester avec vous pour la fin de votre repas et reportera ses impressions directement au Ministère. Bonne nuit à tous.'

Et là-dessus, la tête de cheval démoniaque les laissa dans un silence gênant.

Drago et Hermione regardèrent la fille aux yeux marrons, qui les regardait également avec des yeux plus grands que la normal, à cause des lunettes. Elle ne feignit pas dans sa fixation et continua à les regarder alors qu'ils continuaient eux aussi.

'Euh, Miss Westin, asseyez-vous, voyons,' dit finalement Drago, lui montrant la chaise à côté de Zane. 'Voulez-vous quelque chose à boire ou à manger ?'

'Non,' dit-elle simplement. 'Faites simplement comme si je n'étais pas là.'

_Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, pauvre crétine. _

'Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Zane, regardant l'étrange femme assise à côté de lui.

'Je suis certifiée en tant que Professionnelle à la Famille du Ministère employée par le Ministère Britannique de la Magie. Je m'appelle Rhonda Westin et je suis votre permanente PFM.'

_Ok, madame … on relâche la pression deux minutes. Je t'ai perdu à cetertentifié. _

'Il ne vous comprend pas,' expliqua Hermione, se demanda si leur PFM était une vraie idiote, ou juste complètement à la masse à propos des enfants. 'Il a quatre ans.'

Rhonda vérifia sur le calepin qui était devant elle et remonta ses lunettes avec son index. 'Oui, oui. Zane Drago Malefoy. Âge : quatre ans. Date de naissance : le vingt-deux Septembre. Lieu de naissance : Dijon, France. Père : Drago Lucius Malefoy. Mère : Pansy Parkinson D'Aggostino. Gardien légal : Drago Lucius Malefoy et Hermione Granger Malefoy. Grands-parents patern…'

'Oui, merci beaucoup,' l'interrompit Drago. 'Je croyais qu'on devait faire comme si vous n'étiez pas là.'

Elle regarda Drago et rougit d'embarras. 'Allez-y, oui. Je ne suis pas là.'

_J'aurais préféré que ce soit vrai. _

'Euh, Zane, mon cœur pourquoi ne racontes-tu pas à ton papa ce que tu as appris aujourd'hui à l'école,' dit Hermione, dirigeant la conversation vers ce dont ils avaient l'habitude de parler.

'J'ai déjà dit ça,' répondit-il. 'Je lui ai dit qu'on avait appris notre nom complet aujourd'hui et puis j'ai demandé pourquoi la maman et le papa de Wolf dorment dans un seul lit et pourquoi …'

'Aïe !' cria soudainement Drago, attirant l'attention vers leur table.

La pauvre PFM sursauta, ses lunettes tombant de son visage et ses yeux clignant frénétiquement. 'Vous allez bien, Mr. Malefoy ?'

Drago porta la main à sa poitrine. 'Oh, je suis désolé, j'ai juste eu une … crampe à la main. Horrible chose, j'ai des crampes dans la main tout le temps vous voyez … parce que euh, j'écris toute la journée, et de euh … les altères.'

Hermione leva un sourcil. _Donne au moins une excuse acceptable, espèce de bêta_.

Il lui lança un regard perplexe, gardant un œil sur Rhonda le robot.

Elle rougit encore et baissa la tête. 'Cela semble horrible … mais, oui, je peux voir que vous faites de la musculation.'

Drago et Hermione échangèrent des regards incrédules, et Drago afficha un petit sourire satisfait, son égo un peu trop flatté au goût d'Hermione. La dernière chose dont ils avaient c'était que leur imbécile et naïve PFM s'entiche de Drago. Cela serait la cerise sur leur gâteau.

'Tu as un bobo, papa ?' demanda Zane, un regard inquiet sur son visage innocent.

'Just un peu mal, Z. Rien de grave. C'est fini maintenant,' assura Drago à son fils.

'OK. Maman devrait faire un bisou dessus comme elle fait avec mes bobos,' répondit-il. 'On n'a presque plus mal après !'

_Il faut que j'investisse dans un adhésive quelconque pour garder ses lèvres collées. _

Hermione sourit de son sourire le plus séducteur. 'Quelle inconscience de ma part. J'ai oublié d'embrasser ton bobo, mon amour.'

_Je vais bientôt avoir un bobo dans mon pantalon dont tu pourrais t'occuper si tu continues à me regarder comme ça. _

Elle entoura sa main de ses doigts fins et l'apporta à sa bouche. Elle pressa ses lèvres sur le dos de sa main et lui fit un clin d'œil en l'embrassant.

_Réel bob dans le pantalon. Ajuster la serviette de table pour que personne ne remarque. Bordel ! Ton fils est à quelques centimètres et toi tu te mets à désirer ta fausse femme. Contrôle-toi, man !_

'Ca va mieux ?' demanda-t-elle d'une voix basse supposée être utilisée seulement dans la chambre.

'Beaucoup,' dit-il à travers ses dents serrées.

'J'ai un di-saure qui s'appelle Rosie. Il va être grand un jour et il va manger la grosse dame,' expliqua Zane à la femme assise à côté de lui. 'Elle n'était pas gentille avec moi, alors Rosie va la manger et la ressortir en caca.'

Hermione et Drago fermèrent les yeux, horrifiés. Ils eurent tous les deux à mettre leurs mains sur leur bouche pour ne pas éclater de rires incontrôlables.

'Zane, bonhomme, ce n'est pas poli. Tu ne parles pas comme ça à table et tu ne parles comme ça devant des dames. Compris ?' dit Drago, ses yeux humides à force de ne pas rire.

'Ok,' répondit Zane. 'Je vais recevoir une fessée ?'

'Vous lui donnez des fessées ?' dit Rhonda, brisant son vœu de silence.

_Je croyais qu'on devait faire comme si tu n'étais pas là, espèce d'abrutie. _

'Oui,' répondirent Hermione et Drago d'une même voix.

Lorsqu'ils virent Rhonda écrire quelque chose sur son calepin, Hermione se tendit et prit une profonde inspiration.

'Miss Westin, avez-vous des enfants ?' demanda Hermione.

Rhonda leva la tête, surprise, puis indiqua que non.

'Avez-vous un certificat de puériculture et d'études développementale ?

Une fois encore, la PFM fit non de la tête.

'Alors notez s'il vous plait que pas plus moi que mon mari ne frappons notre fils ailleurs que sur les fesses. Ni n'utilisons-nous autre chose que nos mains, de telle façon, nous sommes capable de savoir si nous infligeons une peine non-nécessaire. Vous suivez ?'

Rhonda acquiesça et nota quelque chose d'une main tremblante sur son calepin. 'Je ne suis pas là, vous vous rappelez ?'

_Décide-toi bon sang !_

'Hermione, chérie, as-tu finis ton repas ? Zane semble être fatigué et nous commençons tous tôt demain matin.'

'Allons-y, Zane,' dit-elle en se levant. 'C'est l'heure de partir. Tu as ton cadeau d'oncle Fred ?'

Zane acquiesça et se leva de sa chaise, se précipita vers Hermione pour attraper sa main. 'Au revoir, madame,' dit-il à la PFM.

'Je suis horriblement fatiguée,' dit Hermione. 'Rentrons avant que tu ne sois obligé de me porter, Drago.'

'Oh, tu sais je le ferais volontiers que tu sois fatiguée ou non,' dit Drago d'une voix assez forte que pour la PFM inexistante puisse l'entendre.

'Mr. et Mrs. Malefoy !' dit Rhonda, se levant de sa chaise.

'Tu entends quelque chose, chérie ?' demanda Drago.

'Nan, rien du tout,' répondit Hermione, sortant du restaurant.

'Parfait, parfait. Vous pouvez arrêter de faire comme si je n'étais pas là,' dit Rhonda désespérément, tremblant comme une petite feuille un jour de grand vent. 'Je vous appellerai la semaine prochaine pour votre inspection.'

'Au revoir, Miss Westin. Bonne nuit,' dit Drago lui faisant un signe de tête puis passant son bras sur les épaules de sa femme alors qu'ils partaient.

Dès l'instant où ils furent dehors, un grand souffle de soulagement leur échappa à tout les deux et ils se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre et rirent.

'Je pense qu'on va bien s'amuser avec Miss Rhonda 'Frigide' Westin,' dit-il entre deux rires.

'Beaucoup s'amuser,' répondit Hermione. 'Tu sais, maintenant que notre haine mutuelle s'est muée en profonde inimitié, je pense qu'on devrait s'associer et la rendre le plus mal à l'aise possible face à notre supposé grand amour.'

'On dirait qu'elle regardait un porno lorsqu'elle t'a vue m'embrasser la main, elle rougissait tellement. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle ait déjà été confrontée à quoi que ce soit de sexuel,' fit Drago, parlant à voix basse pour que Zane n'entende pas. 'Je crois que je vois ce que tu as en tête.'

'On commencera par quelque chose de petit, peut-être laisser un magasine qui donne des conseils sur comment faire l'amour, sur la table basse … elle semble facile à manipuler, bien qu'elle ne soit pas stupide. Ca va être facile de l'avoir.'

'Cela va rendre nos cinq prochains mois beaucoup plus fun,' dit-il. 'Tant que Zane n'ouvre pas sa bouche pour dire quoi que ce soit de ses observations, alors cela pourrait se transformer en quelque chose de très intéressant.'

'Oh, mais je pense que Zane ajoute au facteur intéressant,' fit-elle remarquer. 'Il ne cesse de me faire rire.'

Drago acquiesça, complètement d'accord.

'Pourquoi vous murmurez ?' demanda Zane alors qu'ils étaient sur le chemin retour vers l'appartement. 'C'est pas bien d'avoir des secrets.'

'Tu as raison, Z. Ce n'est pas bien. Tu veux savoir de quoi nous parlions ?' demanda Drago.

'Oui !'

'Nous nous disions que tu avais été un très bon garçon à aider ta maman avec les tâches alors on a décidé de te laisser une heure de plus ce soir.'

Zane couina d'excitation, ce qui dura jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent la porte d'entrée.

Couchée dans son lit ce soir-là, Hermione écoutait la profonde respiration de Drago, allongé à seulement quelques pas d'elle.

Leur relation commençait à nager en eaux troubles. Ils remarquaient tout les deux que leur attitude l'un envers l'autre était entrain de changer … mais ce n'était que le moindre de leurs soucis :

Elle avait envie de lui.

Et elle était assez certaine qu'il avait envie d'elle…

Mais, non. Ils n'agiraient pas sur leurs impulsions. S'ils faisaient ça … alors tout serait foutu. Le sexe fout toujours tout en l'air et puisque leur relation n'était pas conventionnelle du tout, aucun d'eux n'allait risquer de détruire quelque chose de déjà si fragile.

Fermant les yeux, Hermione laisse la respiration de son mari la conduire vers le sommeil, plein des images de ce même mari après l'une de ses douches … la serviette en moins.

Elle ne savait rien cependant de son pauvre mari qui avait du satisfaire sa frustration sexuelle tout seul avant de se coucher et puis tombant endormi un bon nombre d'images érotiques de sa femme, sous lui, marmonnant doucement son nom alors qu'il la satisfaisait.

Qui pourrait les blâmer le lendemain matin, grognons et irritables, et incapable de regarder l'autre dans les yeux ?

* * *

**J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous aura plu, même s'il est plutôt ... banal. Le vrai fun commence dans 2chapitres et quelques :) **

**Cally, x**


	13. Chapter 12

**MERCI ENORMEMENT de toutes vos reviews. Ca me booste à un point inimaginable. Cela fait tellement plaisir que j'ai simplement envie de vous faire plaisir en retour. MERCI à tous ceux et celles qui m'ont ajoutée à leur histoires/auteurs favoris, qui m'ont mis dans leurs alertes, aux nouveaux lecteurs et à ceux qui reviewent. Merci aux anonymes (ceux qui ne sont pas inscrits sur FFnet) et qui reviewent quand même. Je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir vous répondre mais MERCI d'être là, de lire et de me faire part de vos commentaires. Je suis toujours heureuse de voir de nouveaux venus! **

**Et comme je l'avais promis, le nouveau chapitre est là! J'espère qu'il vous plaira même si réellement, il met surtout le chapitre d'après en place. **

**Bonne Lecture! **

* * *

_Chapitre Douze : Serre-moi fort tant que nous sommes seuls._

oOo

Drago se réveilla un matin, quelques jours après leur diner avec la PFM, avec le pire mal de tête qu'il puisse se rappeler avoir jamais eu. Sa tête palpitait et ses poignets lui faisaient mal et son estomac était tendu et le bout de ses doigts froid.

_Qu'est-ce qui clochait avec lui ?_

La lumière qui pénétrait la chambre au travers des rideaux était une vraie torture pour ses yeux, alors il tira la couverture sur son visage et grogna à la douleur que ce mouvement avait envoyée dans tout son corps. C'était samedi, merci mon Dieu, alors il n'aurait pas à aller au travail, ni à se lever tôt … mais il y avait toujours femme et enfant à distraire. Mince.

'Est-ce que tu comptes te lever aujourd'hui ?' fit la voix d'Hermione, adoucie par les couvertures. 'Il est presque midi.'

_Midi ?_

'Vas t'en,' grinça-t-il. Parler, comme il s'en aperçut, n'était pas une bonne idée. L'effort que cela lui prit entraîna une horrible quinte de toux.

'Ca va ?' demanda Hermione.

_Evidemment que ça va, je tousse toujours à m'en décrocher le larynx le matin … ça met dans l'ambiance._

Il toussa encore pour toute réponse, tenant sa tête douloureuse lorsque son petit sanctuaire de noirceur fut soudain envahi de lumière et d'Hermione qui se tenait au dessus de lui, un regard inquiet sur le visage. 'Cette toux n'a pas l'air géniale …'

_La lumière ! Ca brûle !_

'Tu as l'air plus pâle que d'habitude,' murmura-t-elle.

Il tenta de la regarder, mais l'effort le fit également souffrir. Il décida plutôt de s'enrouler sur lui-même et de l'insulter silencieusement. Il était tellement faible … et tout lui faisait mal !

Il sentit sa main chaude sur son front et il n'eut même pas l'énergie de la repousser … son touché était tellement doux, cependant, et sacrément réconfortant !

'Bon Dieu, tu es bouillant,' dit-elle, la main sur sa joue. 'Reste là. Je vais chercher ma baguette.'

_Reste ici ? Où diable irais-je dans cet état ?_

Il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il tremblait jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione ne revienne remettre les draps sur lui et commencer son analyse médicale.

'Tu es définitivement fiévreux, Drago … quarante degrés,' soupira-t-elle, retouchant son visage.

'T-trop froid,' bégaya-t-il, claquant des dents et tremblant de partout.

'Oh, mon pauvre,' dit-elle doucement, ses mains toujours très chaudes sur son visage. 'Je crois que tu as la grippe. Est-ce que tu as mal quelque part ?'

Il acquiesça et se remit à tousser.

'Oui, je suis certaine que c'est la grippe …'

'Papa ! Pourquoi tu es toujours au lit ?' fit la voix de Zane.

Drago grogna et se cala plus profondément sous les couvertures.

'Zane, mon cœur, retour au salon. Papa est très malade et tu pourrais l'être aussi si tu t'approches de trop.'

'Oh non !,' dit-il avec l'émotion propre aux enfants. 'Papa est malade ? Il doit aller voir un Médicomage et il aura des médicaments et il ne sera plus malade !'

'Merci, Zane. C'est une bonne idée. Maintenant, dépêche-toi d'aller au salon. J'arrive dans quelques secondes.'

Les petits pas rapides de son fils qui s'en allait étaient un bon signe. Il baissa légèrement la couverture et réussit à ouvrir un œil. 'Il est parti ?'

Elle acquiesça et se recula vivement lorsque Drago sauta hors du lit et courut vers la salle de bain. Elle l'entendit vomir ce qui restait en lui et se précipita à sa suite.

Heureusement, il avait atteint les toilettes et était maintenant avachi contre, se tenant l'estomac. Elle alla au lavabo, prit une petite serviette qu'elle imbiba d'eau froide et s'agenouilla prêt de son mari malade, lui essuyant le visage. 'Tu as fini ?'

Il acquiesça faiblement, ses yeux fermés alors qu'il se reposait entre ses mains. 't-t-t-très f-f-froid,' répéta-t-il.

'Je sais, Drago,' chuchota-t-elle, caressant sa joue d'une main et l'essuyant de l'autre. 'Allons te remettre au lit.'

Il l'autorisa à l'aider à se lever, intérieurement en colère contre sa faiblesse qui l'obligeait à dépendre d'elle. Dès qu'il atteignit le lit, il s'y laissa tomber sans attendre et bloqua fortement les couvertures autour de lui. 'Pourquoi … pourquoi fait-il s-si f … f-froid ?' grommela-t-il.

'Ce n'est qu'un symptôme de ton état fiévreux,' lui assura Hermione. 'Je vais voir si tes parents peuvent garder Zane aujourd'hui parce que je ne suis pas sûre d'arriver à m'occuper de vous deux et m'assurer qu'il ne tombe pas malade aussi.'

'T-tu ne tomb-beras pas m-malade ?' demanda Drago, surpris que son cerveau continue de fonctionner malgré l'intense douleur.

'Je me suis faites vaccinée bien avant que l'on ne se marie, alors ça ira pour l'instant,' dit-elle. 'Je vais te donner une potion pour atténuer la fièvre et peut-être aussi un analgésique si j'en trouve.'

'Emm-mène Zane chez … parents,' fit-il, épuisé d'avoir vomi. 'M-médicaments p-plus tard.'

'Reste au lit,' ordonna-t-elle. 'Je vais t'aider à changer de tee-shirt et puis je veux que tu restes coucher. Je laisse une bassine juste à côté de toi si tu as besoin de vomir à nouveau.'

Il lui marmotta quelque chose. Cela avait pu être une insulte comme une marque de gratitude, ou bien même du charabia. La fièvre le rendait plus difficile à comprendre.

Elle l'aida à enfiler un tee-shirt propre, inquiète de la chaleur que dégageait son corps, bien qu'il tremblât toujours. Elle l'enroula dans ses draps y ajoutant même sa propre couverture.

Ses yeux s'étaient fermés alors qu'elle quittait la pièce, une sueur froide perlant sur son front et ses dents claquant.

Zane était assis sur le canapé du salon, les sourcils froncés et ses petits bras croisés sur son torse. A l'instant où il vit Hermione il se leva et courut vers elle, enlaçant ses jambes. 'Est-ce que papa va mourir ?'

'Non, non, Zane. Il est simplement très malade,' dit-elle, s'agenouillant pour prendre dans ses bras le petit garçon troublé. 'En fait, tu vas aller chez mamy et papy pour que tu ne sois pas malade toi aussi.'

'Mais papa va rester tout seul ici ?'

'Non, je vais rester aussi et m'assurer qu'il prenne bien ses médicaments.'

'Promis ?' demanda Zane, ses bras autour du cou d'Hermione, la regardant de ses yeux gris avec une totale confiance.

'Oui, je te le promets,' sourit-elle gentiment. 'Maintenant, tu vas être gentil avec mamy et papy ? Il se peut que tu dormes au manoir ce soir.'

'Mamy me laisse dormir dans la chambre que papa avait quand il était petit, juste comme moi !' lui dit-il alors qu'elle le reposait et se dirigeait vers la cheminée. Elle y jeta un peu de poudre de cheminette, appelant au manoir Malefoy.

'Hermione, ma chère !' le visage souriant de Narcissa apparut dans les flammes vertes. 'Cela fait des années qu'on ne s'était pas parlées !'

Hermione haussa un sourcil. 'Mais on s'est parlées il y a quelques jours !'

'Des années donc !' rit Narcissa.

'Nous ne sommes pas toutes des reines de sociabilité, Narcissa,' répondit-elle avec un air mutin. 'Mais j'ai bien peur de ne pas vous avoir appelée pour le plaisir. Cela vous dérangerait-il de garder Zane aujourd'hui et l'avoir pour la nuit, sûrement aussi ? Drago s'est réveillé avec quelque chose d'assez affreux, la grippe, pour être exacte. Je ne veux pas que Zane attrape quoi que ce soit.'

'Oh, mon pauvre bébé,' murmura Narcissa, ses traits gracieux se formant d'un air inquiet. 'Evidemment que je veux bien m'occuper de Zane. Voudrais-tu que j'envoie un hibou à notre Médicomage de famille ?'

'En fait, c'est une bonne idée. Je me demandais comment j'allais l'emmener à Sainte Mangouste. Il peut à peine bouger.'

'Je vais envoyer un hibou immédiatement. Et j'enverrai Lucius récupérer Zane. Tu resteras avec Drago ?'

Hermione confirma.

Narcissa sourit. 'Merci, très chère. Tu sais que tu n'es pas obligée, puisque tu n'es pas rémunérée pour t'occuper de lui. Si c'est trop de tracas, je viendrais pour m'occuper de lui moi-même.'

'Non, ça va. Je peux garder un œil sur lui. Je l'ai déjà promis à Zane,' fit Hermione en haussant les épaules. Elle était quelqu'un qui se sacrifiait naturellement pour les autres, mais elle ne savait pas que sa bonté s'étendait jusqu'à être garde-malade de Drago Malefoy.

'alors je te remercie de nouveau, Hermione,' dit Narcissa, un petit sourire au visage alors qu'elle scrutait sa fausse belle-fille. 'Tu es sûre que ça ira ?'

'Je suis qualifiée pour m'occuper d'enfants qui tomberaient malades alors qu'ils seraient sous ma responsabilité. Ca ne doit pas être plus difficile de s'occuper un adulte. Il est vrai cependant, qu'il se plaint et est irritable sans pour autant être malade, alors ça peut s'intensifier sous l'effet de la fièvre … mais il y a toujours les charmes de silence.'

Narcissa rit doucement, finissant la lettre pour le Médicomage. 'Il était en fait un malade assez facile plus jeune. Jamais une protestation s'il devait prendre une horrible potion ou pendant les vaccins. Je pense principalement qu'il avait peur, s'il montrait ses faiblesses, que son père en soit déçu, mais je me suis assurée qu'il sache qu'il était tout à fait normal de se sentir faible parfois. Ecoute-moi babiller ! Va dire à Zane de se préparer et j'envoie Lucius directement. Merci encore, ma chère. Bye-bye !'

Hermione dit au revoir et éteignit la connexion. Elle se tourna vers Zane qui avait écouté par-dessus son épaule. 'Papy arrive te chercher.'

'Tu va t'occuper de papa, vrai ?' demanda-t-il une fois de plus.

'Oui,' lui dit-elle de nouveau, se dirigeant vers la porte en entendant Lucius frapper. 'Va chercher Rosie et puis tu pourras aller avec Papy.'

Zane s'élança pour aller prendre Rosie pendant qu'Hermione ouvrait la porte à son beau-père, qui avait du transplaner. Il lui lança un sourire forcé alors qu'elle lui en fit un vrai, juste pour l'énerver un peu.

'Bonjour, Lucius. Entrez, je vous prie,' dit-elle, en faisant un geste de la main vers le salon.

Il fit un signe d'assentiment de la tête et pénétra dans la pièce, ses robes volant derrière lui d'une manière très pompeuse. 'Où est Zane ?'

'Il est parti prendre son dinosaure,' répondit-elle. 'Comment allez-vous ?'

Il leva un sourcil suspect et feignit un regard désintéressé. 'Plutôt bien, merci. Et vous-même ?'

'Fantastique. La vie de couple est ô combien merveilleuse,'fit-elle exubérante, retenant à peine un rire à l'expression sarcastique de Lucius. 'Vous ne m'appréciez toujours pas ?'

'Je n'aime personne,' répondit-il. 'Alors, ne vous sentez pas trop spéciale.'

Elle sourit à cela et réalisa que petit à petit, elle brisait sa carapace.

'Papy !' s'écria Zane, courant dans la pièce avec Rosie serré contre sa poitrine. 'Papa est malade et je dois aller à ta maison toute la journée et puis dormir là-bas.'

'Ta grand-mère a quelque chose de prévu pour toi. Alors, si tu es un bon garçon, tu auras ta surprise,' dit Lucius, tendant sa main au petit garçon. 'Dit au revoir à ta belle-mère.'

_Belle-mère ? Pourquoi les gens n'arrêtent pas d'appeler ma maman comme ça ? Papy est trop bête. _

'Au revoir, maman ! Oublie pas, tu dois t'occuper de papa pour qu'il est tout bien après !'

Elle le rassura pour ce qui semblait être la vingtième fois et l'embrassa avant de les laisser partir, lui et papy grognon. Fermant la porte derrière elle, elle retourna à la chambre pour trouver la montagne de draps toujours serrée autour de Drago.

'Drago ?' l'appela-t-elle à voix basse, ne voulant pas le réveiller s'il ne l'était pas déjà.

'Mm ?' répondit-il d'un faible grognement.

'Tu es réveillé ?'

'Oui, j'ai mal partout,' fit sa voix faible de sous les draps.

Une pointe de sympathie s'insinua en elle alors qu'elle s'approchait du lit et baissait un peu les couvertures pour voir son visage. Plaçant sa main sur la joue de Drago pour voir où en était la fièvre, elle fut consterner de constater qu'il semblait encore plus chaud.

'Tu es de plus en plus bouillant,' marmotta-t-elle, inquiète de son visage brûlant, de ses joues plus roses que rose, et de l'air vague de ses yeux. 'Ta maman a envoyé un hibou à votre Médicomage, alors il devrait être là bientôt.'

Il acquiesça faiblement puis s'appuya davantage contre elle. Elle ne pouvait pas se mettre en tête de le laisser seul, alors elle s'assit sur le bord du lit et lui dégagea le visage de ses cheveux trempés de sueur.

Il était vulnérable et à sa merci et elle était perdue. Ses instincts maternels l'intimèrent de se pencher et de passer ses bras autour de lui, le rapprochant encore un peu … mais son côté rationnel la mit en garde contre ses sentiments qui commençaient à la trahir. Elle s'approchait de plus en plus dangereusement du point où ses sentiments envers son mari étaient au-delà du neutre. Le second chèque n'avait même pas été encaissé encore, et elle s'en fichait déjà pas mal.

Un toc-toc à la porte d'entrée la sortit de sa rêverie et alors qu'elle se levait pour aller ouvrir, elle sentit la main de Drago lui attraper le poignet pour l'en empêcher. Il la regardait sans défense, ce qu'elle ne lui avait jamais encore vu. 'Où vas-tu ?' murmura-t-il.

'Je vais ouvrir au Médicomage. Je reviens tout de suite,' dit-elle.

La fièvre était entrain de le faire délirer, parce que ses prochains mots lui coupèrent le souffle. 'Promis ?'

Il ressemblait tellement à Zane qu'elle le regarda, choquée, pendant plusieurs secondes avant de retrouver l'utilisation de son cerveau. 'Oui, je reviens tout de suite, c'est promis.'

Elle quitta rapidement la pièce, frottant son poignet là où il l'avait attrapée. Elle ouvrit la porte au vieux Médicomage qui se tenait de l'autre côté.

'Mrs. Malefoy, Médicomage Claredon à votre service,' se présenta-t-il.

'Heureuse de vous voir,' dit-elle avec un sourire. 'Entrez je vous prie, appelez-moi Hermione.'

'Alors, Narcissa m'a dit que Drago avait sûrement la grippe ?' dit-il, marchant avec elle vers la chambre.

'Oui. Il a quarante de fièvre, il a mal partout, il a des nausées et a vomi, une toux vraiment sèche, et je crois que c'est tout.'

Le Médicomage acquiesça. 'Cela semble en effet être la grippe. Je vais simplement vérifier rapidement.'

Ils arrivèrent à la chambre et Hermione se dirigea rapidement vers l'autre côté du lit, réveilla Drago qui s'était rendormi quelques secondes après qu'elle soit partie. 'Drago, le Médicomage est là.'

'Je ne veux pas aller à l'école,' marmonna-t-il.

'Je crois que la fièvre le rend un peu confus,' expliqua-t-elle.

'C'est assez commun. Je n'ai pas besoin qu'il soit éveillé pour donner un diagnostique,' dit-il gentiment. Il passa sa baguette dorée au dessus du corps endormi de Drago et acquiesça lorsque la couleur changea.

'Vous avez raison, Mrs. Malefoy, c'est bien la grippe. Je ne pense pas que cela durera longtemps cependant, juste vingt-heures plutôt pénibles. Il faudra lui donner quelque chose pour la toux et un analgésique que je vais vous laisser. Assurez-vous qu'il reste au chaud tant qu'il aura froid et lorsque la fièvre commencera à baisser, ne le laissez pas se rafraichir trop vite, même s'il dit avoir chaud. Vous pouvez utiliser une compresse d'eau froide s'il se plaint d'avoir trop chaud et je vais faire en sorte qu'il n'ingère que du liquide jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente mieux.'

Elle acquiesça et enregistra tout ce qu'il disait dans sa mémoire. 'Autre chose ?'

'Non, je ne pense pas. Cela n'empirera pas selon moi. Il ira mieux à la fin du week-end si vous suivez mes conseils. Mais, si jamais la fièvre ne disparait pas, ou bien si cela empire, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer une chouette immédiatement.'

Hermione opina, la gorge serrée de penser que Drago pourrait être encore plus malade. Mais le Médicomage lui assura que ce n'était rien de très grave.

'Merci beaucoup, Médicomage Claredon. Je vous tiendrais au courant de son état,' dit-elle, le raccompagnant à la porte. Avant qu'il ne parte, il lui donna les potions dont elle aurait besoin ainsi que son adresse au cas où elle ne pourrait pas le joindre par hibou.

Lorsqu'il fut partit, Hermione alla à la cuisine pour remplir un verre d'eau, prendre du jus d'orange ainsi que quelques fruits pour elle, puisqu'elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas vraiment le temps de manger quoi que ce soit. Nettoyant rapidement le plan de travail avant de revenir vers la chambre, Hermione sentit une soudaine appréhension monter en elle. Elle espérait qu'elle ne faisait pas de bêtise en restant ici avec Drago, prenant soin de lui, laissant sa compassion prendre le dessus et la guidant sur un chemin périlleux.

_Ne te laisse pas attendrir, Hermione. Il reste un petit abruti énervant … rien que jeudi il t'a dit qu'il n'aimait pas la façon dont tu faisais les lits alors qu'il sait parfaitement qu'il peut le faire lui-même son foutu lit._

_Oh, mais maintenant il est là, tremblant et transpirant, confus et hallucinant à cause de la fièvre, dépendant complètement de moi …_

_Ne lui trouve pas d'excuses ! Arrête ça ! Si tu ressens de l'empathie pour lui, alors cela conduira à des choses que tu n'as aucune envie de voir se produire !_

_Mais comment ne puis-je pas ressentir quelque chose ? Il est malade et …_

_Et il reviendra à lui-même, agaçant, en un rien de temps._

_Ok, alors je vais surveiller mes émotions, comme ça, rien de mauvais ne pourra arriver._

_Nous y sommes ! Ne le laisse pas pénétrer tes défenses. C'est le piège des hommes. Ils sont, des deux sexes, le plus pathétique après tout …_

Hermione secoua la tête, pour en déloger ses pensées contradictoires. Elle devait devenir folle, se parler à elle-même dans son propre esprit … se disputant avec elle-même dans son propre esprit.

Jetant un regard dans la chambre avant d'y entrer, elle vit Drago toujours endormi, les draps toujours enroulés autour de lui. Elle se dirigea vers le lit et fut surprise de le trouver allongé sur le côté, les yeux ouverts, regardant dans le vide. 'Tu avais promis de revenir,' dit-il d'une voix grinçante.

'Je suis simplement allée à la cuisine chercher de l'eau et du jus de fruit,' dit-elle en posant les boissons et les médicaments sur la table de nuit. 'Le Médicomage a dit que tu avais la grippe.'

'Il est venu ?' demanda-t-il, attrapant le drap dans ses poings pour l'approcher davantage.

'Oui et il dit que tu iras bientôt mieux. Tu dois prendre des médicament, par contre.'

Il acquiesça et tenta de s'asseoir dans le lit, grimaçant lorsqu'Hermione s'approcha pour l'aider. 'Ca fait toujours mal.'

'Quoi qui fait mal ?' demanda-t-elle, fronçant les sourcils en le regardant.

'Tout,' dit-il. 'Ca fait plus mal que ça n'est douloureux.'

Elle sourit doucement et lui tapota la main en attrapant les potions. 'Prends ça et puis repose-toi. Je ne veux pas te voir hors du lit tant que la fièvre n'a pas baissé.'

Avec son aide, il ingurgita les potions et prit une petite gorgée d'eau. Elle l'aida à se rallonger et mit une main sur son front. 'Les médicaments vont prendre un moment avant de faire effet.'

Il ferma les yeux et acquiesça. 'Tu va rester avec moi ?' demanda-t-il.

_Mince… comment puis-je refuser ?_

'Oui, je resterai. Repose-toi simplement.'

'Il fait toujours méga froid,' marmonna-t-il.

'Je pourrais appliquer un sort pour te réchauffer, mais dès que la fièvre descendra, il faudrait l'arrêter. Fais avec les draps pour le moment.'

Alors qu'elle se relevait, la main de Drago atteignit son bras. 'Reste … s'il te plait. Je ne peux pas supporter ce froid … C'est trop comme … comme …' essaya-t-il de dire.

'Comme … cachots … Serpentard,' fit-il.

Elle ne sut pas quoi répondre à cela, confuse comme jamais. 'Que veux-tu que je fasse ?'

'Ne … pars pas, c'est tout', chuchota-t-il, à moitié endormi.

Avec un énorme soupire, elle réalisa qu'il voulait qu'elle vienne avec lui sur le lit … son corps apportant le confort humain connu pour être d'un grand secours. Sa mère lui disait toujours que le touché d'une mère était meilleur que tous les remèdes qu'un médecin pouvait donner. Enfin, dans ce cas précis, le touché d'une femme illusoire. Battant en retraite, elle grimpa sur son lit, et retint un halètement surpris lorsqu'il la tira vers lui. 'Mieux, maintenant ?'

Il acquiesça faiblement et respira bientôt lourdement, son bras serré fermement autour de sa taille, absorbant la chaleur de son corps. Hermione resta à contempler le plafond, sa main caressant sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte le bras fort et pale qui lui enserrait la taille. Le corps de Drago était inhumainement chaud, du à la fièvre et Hermione pouvait sentir la sueur sur le côté dont elle était le plus proche.

Pourquoi était-elle tellement désintéressée ? Pourquoi était-elle tellement noble et altruiste ?

Et pourquoi devait-il être si pitoyablement sans défense ? Dans cet état, il brisait son beau mur de briques qu'elle érigeait autour de ses sentiments … autour de son cœur. Fait chier. Double fait chier. Ou, comme Zane dirait : double fléchir.

Double fléchir, en effet.

_Pourquoi fait-il aussi foutument chaud ? Par Merlin, pourquoi ai-je tant de couvertures sur moi ?_

Drago ouvrit les yeux, groggy, avec un petit mal de tête et le corps en ébullition. Son tee-shirt et son pantalon lui collaient à la peau et avant qu'il n'ait pu rejeter la montagne de couettes de sur lui, il réalisa qu'il n'était pas tout seul.

Hermione dormait à ses côtés, le visage niché dans son cou et l'une de ses mains posées sur celle que Drago avait passé autour de sa taille.

_Merde, il se passe quoi là ? _

Il retira les draps de son corps bouillant et fit de son mieux pour ne pas réveiller la femme endormie dans ses bras. C'était quand la dernière fois qu'il avait eu une femme dans son lit, en fait ?

Il vit toutes les fioles de médicaments sur la table de nuit et essaya de se rappeler ce qu'il s'était passé. Il n'arrivait à délimiter les évènements entre hallucinations dues à la fièvre, rêves et réalité.

Il se souvint d'avoir vomi … il se souvint du froid qu'il avait ressenti … mais après cela, c'était assez brumeux. Comment Hermione avait-elle fini dans son lit ? Pas seulement ça, mais comment avait-elle fini enlacée près de lui, sa joue brossée de son souffle.

Sentant une quinte de toux éminente, Drago tourna la tête et essaya de la réprimer. Cela ne marcha pas, rendant la toux simplement plus forte. Il sentit Hermione sortir du sommeil, sursautant en se cognant contre son menton.

'Oh, je suis désolée,' dit-elle d'une voix endormie. 'Tu vas bien ? Comment te sens-tu ?'

Il leva une main pour lui intimer de ralentir le débit de question, jusqu'à ce qu'au moins il finisse de tousser. Il s'essuya les yeux lorsque cela se fut arrêté et regarda sa femme, assise à côté de lui sur le lit, une main posée dans son dos et un regard inquiet au visage.

Pourquoi doit-elle être aussi gentille et attentionnée ? J'aimais mieux lorsqu'elle était une agaçante petite garce.

'Ca va,' acquiesça-t-il.

'Comment tu te sens ?'

'Très chaud,' sourit-il légèrement. 'Un tout petit mal de tête et je ne tremble plus.'

Elle toucha son front et ses joues. 'La fièvre n'a pas augmenté, mais tu es toujours très chaud.'

'Zane est-il parti ?' demanda-t-il.

'Il est chez tes parents. Ils le gardent pour la nuit.'

'Ok, et pourquoi dors-tu dans mon lit ?'

Elle se raidit en entendant cela et leva le menton. 'Parce que tu étais gelé et que tu ne voulais pas me laisser partir.'

Drago haussa les sourcils, mais ne dit rien. _Essaie de ne plus retomber malade … la prochaine fois tu pourrais bien l'avoir sautée et ne plus t'en souvenir_.

'Merci, alors. Pour tout,' marmonna-t-il.

'Tu dois encore prendre quelques médicaments et je pense que je vais aller te préparer une soupe,' dit-elle en se leva rapidement et le laissant seul dans la chambre.

Il se rallongea sur le lit, passant sa main dans ses cheveux humides. Ses poignets le faisaient toujours souffrir et son mal de tête devenait de plus en plus fort.

Mais rien de tout cela n'importait vraiment par rapport à ce qu'il venait tout juste de se passer. Hermione avait pris soin de lui alors qu'elle aurait pu facilement le laisser se débrouiller par lui-même. Il était adulte après tout et il avait déjà été malade avant sans que personne n'ait eu à prendre soin de lui … mais elle était restée et l'avait aidé, l'avait gardé au chaud, l'avait nettoyé après l'épisode mortifiant des toilettes et de lui, vomissant.

Il grogna et se mit de son coté, le côté où elle avait dormi près de lui. Ses draps avaient son odeur maintenant … il aurait à les laver rapidement ou sinon il ne fermerait plus jamais les yeux. Il était simplement heureux d'avoir été trop malade pour se réveiller excité, assoupi avec son corps chaud à côté de lui.

Elle faisait son chemin en lui … dans ses barrières émotionnelles. Elle lui montrait compassion et attention et il les avalait comme un jeune chiot sauvage. Il devrait travailler plus dur pour la garder à distance, pour s'assurer qu'il ne commençait pas à ressentir pour elle plus que ce qu'un faux mari ne le devrait. Ce n'était une relation basée que sur le business et il était certain qu'ils savaient tous les deux qu'une relation entre eux ne marcherait jamais, spécialement avec Zane dans le tableau, attendant d'eux qu'ils se comportent en adultes rationaux.

Cela serait difficile avec son abstinence et leur relation compliquée, mais il balaierait au loin la frustration sexuelle.

Bien dommage que quelque chose se prépare qui ferait tomber leurs barrières à tous les deux … La soirée annuelle du Printemps de Narcissa aurait bientôt lieu et en tant que fils et belle-fille de cette dernière, ils n'avaient d'autre choix que d'être présents.

Très peu se doutaient-ils que cette soirée changerait irrémédiablement leur relation distante et platonique.

* * *

**A tous les amoureux de Donny, désolée qu'elle ne soit pas apparue! Mais elle sera là dans le suivant. Le vrai fun aussi :) Enfin le 'vrai fun' ... c'est Zane le vrai fun. Disons juste que le rating _M_ aura finalement une signification! **

**Je pensais poster le chapitre suivant en début de semaine prochaine. J'ai un week-end traumatisant qui m'attend : je me fais couper les cheveux et je vais chez l'ophtalmo pour changer mes lunettes. C'est traumatisant parce que je DETESTE l'un et l'autre. Alors j'ai besoin de reviews pour me remonter le moral! (Oui, c'est un peu du chantage:D) **

**Merci encore et toujours en tout cas de votre présence autour de cette histoire! **

**Cally x **


	14. Chapter 13

**COUCOU! Eh oui, je suis déjà de retour avec un nouveau chapitre. Merci beaucoup de vos dernières reviews lecterus/lectrices. Il faut vraiment que vous sachiez qu'elles me touchent toutes beaucoup et que je suis toujours super contente de voir de nouveaux lecteurs arriver. Merci à tous ceux qui ont ajouté l'histoire à leurs alertes et favoris. Merci à ceux qui reviewent sans être membres du site et auxquels je ne peux répondre. MERCI beaucoup. **

**Sinon mes aventures coiffeur/ophtalmo se sont très bien passées. Une meilleure vue qu'avant et une coupe super (j'avais quand même eu peur pendant plus d'une semaine avant d'y aller. Passer de cheveux très longs -milieu du dos- à très courts -sous les oreilles- c'est pas facile!) Merci de vos petits mots. Et pour couronner le tout, il y a eu un ENORME orage samedi dans la nuit -J'ADORE l'orage!- et j'ai passé mon dimanche au bord de la mer. Un très bon week-end donc. J'espère qu'il en a été de même pour vous. **

**/!\ Ce chapitre N'EST PAS celui du rating M, désolée je me suis trompée. Mais il y a de quoi vous satisfaire quand même. Le M est pour le suivant :). Promis Juré Craché. **

**Bonne lecture! **

* * *

_Chapitre Treize : Bonjour, Fils. _

oOo

Regardant les voitures passées, Hermione était appuyée sur la balustrade en métal du balcon de l'appartement. Le vent caressait doucement son visage, faisait voler ses cheveux derrière elle. Cela avait été une bonne journée, une journée fructueuse, en réalité. Ses élèves avaient tous parfaitement récité leur alphabet, même le morceau L-M-N-O-P pourtant plus dur. Drago s'était rétabli il y a quelques jours déjà et il était redevenu aussi incroyablement chiant qu'avant.

Cela faisait deux mois qu'ils étaient mariés et bien qu'ils fussent maintenant beaucoup plus civils l'un envers l'autre, leurs petits accrochages et disputes commençaient à se faire vieux et ennuyeux. Hermione savait que Drago essayait vraiment de ne pas laisser ses nerfs s'emporter, mais elle pouvait dire que quelque chose le stressait peut-être le travail, ou bien Zane … ou bien la frustration du célibat.

Le matin même, ils s'étaient disputés à propos de la chose la plus stupide qui soit. C'était tellement n'importe quoi qu'elle ne pouvait même plus s'en souvenir. Bien que les disputes fussent moins nombreuses, ils étaient toujours sur leurs gardes avec les inspections de la PFM. Le diner avait Rhonda remontait à la semaine précédente et ils s'attendaient à la voir à n'importe quel moment.

Soupirant, Hermione se passa les mains sur le visage et sourit en entendant la voix de Zane provenant du salon. Il parlait avec Rosie le dinosaure et lui expliquait qu'il avait réussit à dire son alphabet correctement. Elle ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un élan de fierté alors qu'elle l'écoutait parler. Elle restait éveillée la nuit parfois mesurant à quel point ses sentiments pour le petit garçon avaient grandi.

C'était simple … elle aimait Zane comme s'il était son fils. C'était tellement facile de tomber sous son charme son innocence, sa tendresse et sa nature confiante pourrait rendre la personne la plus dure et froide complètement gaga.

Elle sentit une pointe de jalousie pour Drago, parce qu'il était capable de le clamer comme son fils. Dans quatre mois, elle ne pourrait pas en faire autant il ne serait plus qu'un élève… cela serait la plus dure transition qu'elle aurait jamais à faire. Elle priait et espérait que Zane ne pâtirait pas trop de la séparation. Mais au moins, elle le verrait toujours à l'école.

Sa petite voix s'éleva à côté d'elle soudainement. 'Je peux conduire une voiture ?' demanda-t-il en jetant un regard sur la rue.

'Il faut être beaucoup plus vieux pour conduire une voiture, mon cœur,' dit-elle, s'abaissant à sa hauteur pour regarder au travers des barreaux de la balustrade.

'Juste comme je ne peux pas monter sur un balai encore ?' dit-il, ses grands yeux se posant sur elle.

'Exactement,' acquiesça-t-elle. 'Maintenant, où as-tu laissé Rosie ?'

'Il parle au téléphone,' répondit-il. 'J'ai appuyé sur les boutons et Rosie parle avec une personne.'

Les yeux d'Hermione s'élargirent et elle attrapa Zane par la main avant de se diriger vers le salon où elle trouva le dinosaure en peluche sur le téléphone. Elle prit le combiné et le porta à son oreille, soufflant de soulagement en entendant qu'il n'y avait personne à l'autre bout de la ligne.

Elle reposa le téléphone et tendit Rosie à Zane. 'Tu sais que tu n'es pas autorisé à jouer avec le téléphone, Zane. Ce n'est pas un jouet.'

Il fronça les sourcils, serrant le dinosaure plus fort contre lui. 'Ok, je ne jouerais plus avec.'

'Dis-tu cela juste comme ça ou tu le penses ?' demanda-t-elle sévèrement.

'Je n'y toucherais plus,' répéta-t-il, soufflant d'agacement.

'Excuse-moi ? Je n'aime pas ce ton, jeune homme,' dit Hermione, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, ignorant la petite voix intérieure qui lui disait qu'elle ressemblait à sa propre mère.

'Je te l'ai dit, maman, je ne vais plus jouer avec le téléphone et tu continues à me dire de ne pas y toucher !' expliqua-t-il. 'Tu me dis tout le temps de ne pas jouer avec !'

'Entends-tu comme tu parles fort ?' demanda-t-elle, levant les sourcils. 'Es-tu entrain de me crier dessus ?'

'Non !' dit-il, frappant du pied et rétrécissant les yeux d'un air menaçant vers elle.

'Je ne sais pas ce qui a pu te mettre de si mauvaise humeur, mais j'aimerais que tu cesses-là rapidement,' le prévint-elle d'une voix stricte.

'Je ne suis pas de mauvaise humeur !' cria-t-il. 'Ne me dis pas ça !'

'Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?' demanda-t-elle. Cela la frappa d'un coup. Il n'avait pas fait de sieste ce jour-là, préférant s'amuser avec ses jouets à la place. 'Dès que ton père rentre à la maison, tu dineras et tu iras directement au lit. Tu es très bizarre et tu ne te comportes pas comme un bon garçon le devrait.'

'Non ! Je ne veux pas dormir !' cria-t-il.

'Et bien, mon chéri, c'est trop bête,' répondit-elle. 'Tu iras au lit à la minute où tu auras fini ton diner. Je ne vais pas tolérer ton horrible humeur ce soir.'

'Tu es une idiote maman !' s'écria-t-il juste à l'instant où son père passait la porte.

'Woua, woua qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?' demanda Drago, posant son manteau sur le dos du canapé. 'Qu'est-ce que tu viens juste de lui dire ?'

'C'est une idiote maman !' dit Zane, les yeux pleins de larmes et sa lèvres inférieure tremblant, son caractère Malefoy hors de contrôle. 'Je ne veux pas aller dormir et elle a dit que j'étais de mauvaise humeur et elle a dit que je dois aller dormir après diner et … et j'ai pas envie !' dit-il en lançant un regard noir à Hermione.

Drago haussa un sourcil à son fils. 'J'espère vraiment que tu as reçu une fessée pour ton intolérable conduite.'

'Non ! Je ne veux pas une fessée et je ne veux pas dormir !' cria-t-il, frappant du pied encore une fois. 'Je veux … Je veux … Je veux aller chez mamy !'

'D'abord, tu vas demander pardon à ta mère tout de suite pour avoir dit que c'était une idiote et pour l'avoir faite souffrir de ton comportement dégoûtant. Ensuite, tu vas avoir une fessée et tu iras au lit sans avoir diner. Enfin, tu es à partir de maintenant, et jusqu'à ce que je dise le contraire, puni : pas de télévision, pas d'escapades chez Wolf et pas de jouets.'

'Tu es un papa idiot, aussi !'

Avant qu'Hermione puisse ne serait-ce que cligner des yeux, Zane était hors du salon et emmener dans sa chambre où elle put entendre ledit son d'un coup contre ses fesses. Puis un autre … et encore un. Elle entendit les pleurs du petit garçon et vit Drago claquer la porte de la chambre, un air noir sur ses traits.

Il ne lui dit rien alors qu'il attrapait son manteau toujours posé sur le canapé et retournait dans le couloir. Elle le regarda retourner dans leur chambre, en claquant aussi la porte.

Avec un soupir fatigué, elle alla à la cuisine pour préparer la table du diner. Drago la rejoignit à la cuisine quelques minutes après, vêtu d'habits plus confortables, la même expression sur son visage.

Silencieusement, Hermione servit le diner et s'assit face à lui, mangeant sans rien sentir pour autant. Le silence devint finalement trop pesant et elle fit part de ce qu'elle avait à l'esprit.

'Avais-tu vraiment à être si dur ?' demanda-t-elle doucement.

Il l'ignora, mais la colère se dépeignait de son visage.

'Je vois d'où il tient ça,' murmura-t-elle.

'Quoi ?' demanda-t-il à voix basse.

'Je ne pense pas que tu as bien fait de le punir si terriblement. Il était juste fatigué d'avoir manqué sa sieste et bien que je sois d'accord sur le principe de la punition … je crois que tu as été trop dur avec lui.'

'Reste en dehors de ça.'

'Oh, certainement pas, non,' fit-elle. 'J'ai mon mot à dire dans la manière dont il est éduqué pour l'instant.'

Son air menaçant s'intensifia et il haussa les épaules. 'Il était entrain de devenir un horrible petit ingrat et je ne le permettrais pas. Sa punition était parfaitement méritée et je ne veux pas que tu utilises sa fatigue comme excuse. Mon fils n'agira pas comme ça et ne rien recevoir en retour.'

Pour ce qui semblait être la millionième fois cette nuit-là, elle soupira et acquiesça. 'Bien.'

'Quoi, pas de dispute ? pas de dernier mot ?' ricana-t-il

'Qu'est-ce que vous avez aujourd'hui, Messieurs Malefoy ?' s'exaspéra-t-elle. 'Je fais simplement en sorte que tu ne m'atteignes pas aujourd'hui. J'ai passé une bonne journée et tu ne me gâcheras pas ça.'

Cette fois, ce fut lui qui soupira. 'Désolé … ma journée n'a pas été géniale.'

'Pourquoi ? Que s'est-il passé ?'

_C'est quoi ça ? Une conversation normale ? Une façon d'éviter la dispute ? Hallelujah, il y a un espoir pour qu'on ne s'entretue pas !_

'Juste des idiots,' dit-il doucement. 'On a reçu de nouvelles recrues aujourd'hui et on a eu à les entrainer à nos méthodes spécialisées. Quelques personnes m'impressionnent par leur lenteur.'

Elle sourit légèrement. 'Tu devrais apprendre à être plus patient. Hein, hein ne me regarde pas comme ça. Je suis sérieuse. Tu serais beaucoup plus agréable si tu étais patient avec les gens. Je suis sûre que tes nouvelles recrues étaient nerveuses à l'idée de commencer leur nouveau travail et d'être sous tes ordres.'

'Qu'est-ce qu'être sous mes ordres a à voir là-dedans ?'

'Tu es simplement l'un des seuls magitecteur de l'industrie. J'ai lu un article là-dessus dans Magie Affaire. Donc, les pauvres petits nouveaux étaient intimidés de travailler pour « Drago Malefoy : la réponse à la Magitecture du futur pour le monde magique ».'

'Un magasine a dit ça ?' demanda-t-il, étonné.

'Quoi ? Ton égo n'enfle pas encore ?' le taquina-t-elle.

'Je ne savais pas. Je ne me suis jamais considéré comme un grand magitecteur… un bon, mais pas un grand,' marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.

'J'aurais adoré avoir un appareil photo … Je voudrais capturer l'image d'un Drago humble pour toujours,' rit-elle. 'S'il te plait, soit modeste plus souvent. J'aime vraiment plus que l'excès d'arrogance.'

'Ne t'y habitue pas,' répondit-il, un demi-sourire se formant sur ses lèvres. 'Bien, maintenant, je me sens un peu mal d'avoir été impatient avec les nouveaux…'

'Un Drago coupable ? C'est encore mieux que le Drago humble !' haleta-t-elle.

'Ca va, tu as bientôt fini de m'ennuyer ?' demanda-t-il.

'Nan, jamais, cher époux,' lui sourit-elle. 'Alors, te sens-tu mal aussi d'avoir été dur avec Zane ?'

'Non,' répondit-il. 'Mon père était vingt fois plus dur avec moi et encore, dans ses bons jours. Quand il était d'une humeur noire … je ne pouvais pas m'asseoir pendant des semaines.'

'Tu le méritais certainement à ce moment,' dit-elle. 'Tu le mérites toujours d'ailleurs à cause de toutes les méchantes choses que tu fais.'

'Je pense que je dois être un petit peu vieux pour une fessée,' lui dit-il. _A moins que tu ne me la donnes …_

Elle haussa un sourcil et il pensa soudainement qu'elle avait peut-être lu dans son esprit avant qu'elle ne secoue la tête et rit. 'Bon, si tu as fini ton diner, j'aimerais faire la vaisselle avant d'aller prendre une douche.'

'Va prendre ta douche, je m'occupe de ranger ici,' dit-il en se levant.

Elle lui fit un sourire de remerciement et quitta la cuisine avant qu'elle fasse quelque chose de stupide comme le prendre dans ses bras pour être un gentil mari … ou bien lui arracher ses vêtement et le bousculer sur la table pour le chevaucher comme elle l'avait fait, la nuit dernière, dans son rêve affreusement érotique et inapproprié.

Pressant ses mains sur son visage chaud, elle atteignit la salle de bain et prit une douche très froide. Les femmes en avaient autant besoin que les hommes, décida-t-elle en tremblant, étalant le shampooing sur sa tête, toute pensée reliée au corps nu de Drago éconduite par l'eau gelée.

Sortant de la salle de bain en se brossant les cheveux, Hermione vit Drago entrer dans la chambre et enlever son tee-shirt avant de s'affaler sur son lit.

'Tu as laissé la porte-fenêtre ouverte,' dit-il en étendant ses jambes.

'Ah bon ?' demanda-t-elle, se crispant lorsque sa brosse entra en contact avec un énorme nœud. 'Je croyais l'avoir fermée.'

Il secoua la tête et se leva du lit, allant vers la salle de bain pour se préparer pour la nuit. 'Je n'aime vraiment pas que Zane puisse se balader par là, alors s'il te plait souviens-toi de la fermer la prochaine fois.'

'Oui, j'y penserais … j'étais juste distraite aujourd'hui,' dit-elle en commençant à se faire une tresse. 'Je promets de ne jamais, plus jamais oublier.'

Dernièrement, ils se sont retrouvés à se parler l'un à l'autre comme avec Zane principalement de façon taquine. _Ouais, bon … tu sais que tu flirtes avec lui … espèce de laideron_.

'Promis ?' demanda Drago de l'entrée de la salle d'eau, ses yeux grands ouverts et un sourire joueur au visage.

Elle acquiesça en riant.

Une nuit sans dispute … rendons grâce au Ciel !

Une nuit pleine de flirt … alertez les médias !

Hermione ne comprenait pas son rêve. Elle était apparemment entrain de cuisiner quelque chose, mais quelque chose ne cessait de lui donner des coups. Regardant autour de la cuisine imaginaire, elle ne vit rien. Qu'est-ce qui la frappait ?

'Maman,' lui murmura une voix dans son rêve. 'Maman, tu es réveillée ?'

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent lentement lorsqu'elle comprit que la réalité s'infiltrait dans son inconscient. Elle cligna des yeux rapidement et vit Zane debout à côté d'elle, en pyjama et Rosie pris dans ses bras. La lumière de la lune qui entrait dans la chambre éclairait le petit garçon qui la fixait de ses grands yeux.

'Zane ? Mon cœur, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?' murmura-t-elle, s'asseyant dans son lit et se penchant vers lui. 'Tout va bien ?'

'Maman, j'arrive pas à m'endormir !' chuchota-t-il fort. 'J'ai été un méchant garçon aujourd'hui et je suis désolé ! J'ai été méchant avec toi et je t'ai dit des choses pas gentilles et je suis très désolé !'

Elle le regarda et toucha son visage d'une main. 'C'est bon, Zane. Je te pardonne.'

'Est-ce que tu es fâchée contre moi et tu me détestes comme Pansy me déteste ?' demanda-t-il, ses yeux rempli du doute et de la peur d'être rejeté.

Cela l'acheva. Le cœur d'Hermione se brisa presque en deux alors que Zane cherchait son visage pour y trouver l'assurance de l'affection. 'Je ne pourrais jamais, jamais te détester, Zane. Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi du tout et je veux que tu saches que je t'aime énormément. Tu comprends ?'

Il acquiesça et lui fit un petit sourire. 'Je t'aime, maman. Gros comme ça !' Il écarta les bras autant qu'il le pouvait et fit tomber Rosie au sol.

Elle prit avantage de ses bras ouverts pour l'enrouler des siens, le portant sur son lit. 'Je pense bien que je t'aime encore plus que cela parce que mes bras sont plus grands.'

'Nan nan,' chuchota-t-il en riant. 'Quand je serais grand comme papa mes bras vont grandir aussi et je vais te montrer que je t'aime le plus mieux.'

Son cœur se brisa de nouveau lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle ne serait pas là lorsqu'il grandirait …

Elle lui fit un bisou sur la tête et le serra plus fort contre elle.

'Je ne peux pas m'endormir dans mon lit,' lui dit-il, une étincelle de malice dans les yeux. 'Je peux dormir ici ?'

Elle soupira dramatiquement. 'D'accord.'

Il couina presque d'excitation alors qu'Hermione posait une main sur sa bouche pour ne pas qu'il réveille Drago.

'Tu dois encore te faire pardonner de papa demain matin, compris ?' demanda-t-elle.

Il acquiesça rapidement et tourna les yeux vers la forme assoupie de son père. 'Pourquoi papa dort tout seul ?'

_Oh, mince … Comment je lui explique les termes de ce mariage ridicule ?_ 'Et bien, Zane, euh, ton papa a décidé qu'il ne voulait pas partagé son lit avec moi.'

Zane semblait indigné. 'Mais il est supposé partager ! On doit toujours partager nos affaires c'est ce que toi et papa me disez tout le temps !'

'Hum, et bien, tu vois …'

'C'est inasseptable !' dit-il, en utilisant sa connaissance limitée du vocabulaire pour lui dire que c'était parfaitement inacceptable. 'Toi et papa devez partager !'

'Ca va. On n'a pas vraiment à partager, hum, je pense que c'est sorti d'une mauvaise façon tout à l'heure. Tu vois, ton père et moi …'

'Viens, maman. On va partager le lit de papa ! Il doit apprendre à partager parce que c'est un adulte et que les adultes doivent partager leurs affaires !'

Il avait échappé à sa grippe avant qu'elle ne puisse l'arrêter et elle dut bouger lentement et silencieusement pour s'extirper des draps emmêlés avant que Zane ne saute sur le lit de son père. 'Zane, non, reviens ici.'

Il secoua la tête et grimpa doucement sur le lit de son père, en silence. 'Viens ici, maman. Il fait très chaud !' murmura-t-il.

_Je parie, oui …_

'Je vais dormir dans mon lit, Zane. Tu peux dormir avec ton père, mais ne le réveille pas.'

Le visage de Zane perdit toute expression. 'Tu es fâchée contre moi ? C'est pour ça que tu ne veux pas dormir avec nous ?'

Ses épaules tombèrent sous le poids de la défaite. 'Non, mon cœur, je ne suis pas fâchée.' _Si ce gamin n'est pas réparti chez les Serpentard, alors le foutu Choixpeau est un vrai imposteur._

'Alors, viens-là.' Il rabaissa les couvertures près de lui et se pressa un peu plus vers son père qui grogna dans son sommeil en leur tournant le dos.

Elle hésita un moment avant de comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de rentrer elle aussi dans le lit. Jurant dans sa moustache, elle sortit de son lit et souffla une fois qu'elle fut rendue à l'autre.

Alors qu'elle se reposait sur les oreillers, Zane se pencha vers elle et sourit. 'Bonne nuit maman.' Il lui fit un bisou un peu baveux sur la joue et se nicha contre elle, passa ses petits bras autour de sa taille.

Elle le serra contre lui et lui frotta gentiment le dos. Elle finit par entendre sa respiration ralentir et il s'endormit. Au _lit avec deux Malefoy … Ron et Harry seraient tellement fiers_.

_Soit il est poussé des cheveux à mon oreiller dans la nuit soit je me suis endormi dans le mauvais lit …_ Drago ouvrit les yeux, se demanda pourquoi l'oreiller qu'il utilisait d'habitude était plus chaud, plus doux et osseux. _Ah, femme et enfant … Le coude pointu de Zane et le stupide corps d'Hermione sont collés contre moi. Pourquoi est-ce que les choses les plus étranges arrivent tout le temps lorsque je dors ?_

Drago ouvrit complètement les yeux, la lumière venant de l'extérieur le frappant lourdement. Il reporta son regard sur les deux formes endormies à ses côtés et les étudia. On pouvait se demander comment ils avaient fini dans son lit. Il devait aller aux toilettes et n'avait pas le temps de comprendre pourquoi sa famille était dans son lit, alors il s'extirpa de la poigne de son fils et alla à la salle de bain.

Se lavant les mains après avoir fait ses affaires, il jeta à nouveau un œil dans la chambre et y trouva Hermione et Zane toujours dans son lit. Il ne savait même pas par quoi commencer à penser pour comprendre la situation … peut-être qu'ils sont tous les deux somnambules ou peut-être qu'il était tombé dans un monde alternatif.

Il s'essuya les mains et ferma la porte de la salle de bain, prenant sa douche avant que les deux autres ne se réveillent. Une fois finit, il sortit de la douche et s'enroula dans une serviette. Il pouvait entendre la voix de Zane filtrer jusqu'à lui.

Entrant dans la chambre et ignorant le soupir d'agacement d'Hermione parce qu'il laissait une trainée de gouttes d'eau sur le sol, Drago les trouva assis sur le lit, le regardant.

'Papa !' l'interpela Zane. 'Je suis désolé d'avoir été un méchant garçon hier et je ne pense pas que tu es un papa idiot. Tu es le plus mieux des papa dans tout le monde entier !'

'Tu es pardonné, mais je ne veux plus jamais rentrer à la maison et te trouver à agir ainsi,' répondit Drago, plongé dans son armoire à la recherche d'un tee-shirt.

'Ok. Je promets de ne plus jamais, jamais, jamais refaire ça,' dit-il.

'Bien. Maintenant, vas-tu me dire la raison de ta présence dans mon lit ce matin ?'

Zane rit. 'Parce que tu dois partager, papa ! Maman dormait toute seule dans le lit et tu me dis toujours de partager alors tu dois partager, aussi !'

Drago, très surpris, se tourna vers Hermione. _Et ça a marché ?_ lui fit-il sans mot dire.

'Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans notre chambre, d'abord ?'

'Je devais dire pardon à maman,' dit-il éloquent.

'Ok, très bien maintenant, pourriez-vous tous les deux sortir que je m'habille ?'

'Tu es timide devant maman ?' demanda Zane.

_Non, en fait, je n'ai pas envie qu'elle me voit au garde à vous, fils_ … 'Ouais, je suis timide. Du balai, s'il vous plait,' dit-il, les voyant se faire des clins d'œil et rire tous les deux, se pourchassant en dehors de la chambre.

Ecoutant les rire s'éloigner dans le couloir, il se sourit à lui-même et se prépara pour aller travailler. Un léger tap-tap à la fenêtre attira son attention et il vit la chouette de sa mère, Aphrodite, taper la vitrer de sa pattes.

Attachant sa cravate, il ouvrit la fenêtre pour laisser le petit hibou arrogant entrer dans la pièce. Elle fit tomber une enveloppe verte dans les mains ouvertes de Drago et mordit l'un de ses doigts, se vengeant de toutes les pierres qu'il lui avait lancées lorsqu'il était plus jeune. Injuriant l'oiseau silencieusement et lui donnant un petit biscuit, il ouvrit l'enveloppe, sachant déjà parfaitement ce qu'elle contenait.

Il grogna en lisant l'invitation à l'absurde fête de printemps de sa mère. Elle en faisait une chaque année avant Pacques parce qu'elle se plaignait constamment que le monde magique n'était pas assez social. Mais elle était folle aussi, s'assurait Drago.

La soirée aurait lieu le week-end, le jour des deux mois de mariage de Drago et Hermione. Il haïssait ces soirées avec passion, il s'était fait la réputation d'enfant boudeur à cause d'elles. Il savait, cependant, que sa mère serait à jamais déçue s'il lui venait à l'esprit de manquer cette soirée et la dernière chose dont il avait besoin c'était que sa mère le boude.

Mettant son manteau, il attrapa l'enveloppe et se rendit à la cuisine où Zane et Hermione était assis, entrain de petit déjeuner.

'Et quelle est la lettre de la semaine ?' demanda-t-elle au petit garçon.

'J,' répondit Zane, la bouche pleine de toast et de confiture.

'Donne-moi trois mots qui commencent par J.'

'Jupe,' dit-il lentement en avalant son toast et réfléchissant un instant. 'Joue et journée.'

'Parfait,' lui sourit-elle. Elle se tourna vers Drago qui s'assit à côté d'eux avec un soupir et un sourire clairement faux. 'Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?'

'Soirée de Printemps,' lâcha-t-il comme si les mots lui avaient brûlé la langue.

'Je comprends totalement ce que cela veut dire. Merci d'avoir expliqué,' répondit-elle ironiquement. Il lui tendit l'invitation et la regarda la lire. 'Pourquoi est-ce une mauvaise chose ?'

'Parce que ces soirées sont ridiculement ennuyeuse et dans ton cas, pas amusante du tout,' lui dit-il.

'Pourquoi cela ne serait-il pas amusant pour moi ?' demanda-t-elle.

'Tous les Sangs-Pur d'ici jusqu'au Pays de Galle seront là. On va te fixer, tu seras la victime de tous les ragots et rumeurs parce que tu m'es mariée tout ça en une jolie petite après-midi par-dessus les pâtisseries et les hors d'œuvres.'

Elle roula des yeux et remit l'invitation dans l'enveloppe. 'Je me fiche de toutes ces idioties parce que je vaux bien plus en tant que personne qu'aucun d'entre eux. Ce sera une super opportunité de faire état de notre mariage devant la communauté magique.'

'Bien, il y aura au moins un de nous deux qui ne pensera pas au suicide,' marmonna-t-il à voix basse.

'Ca dit que les enfants ne son pas autorisés,' dit-elle, retirant l'invitation de l'enveloppe encore une fois. 'Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de Zane ?'

'Je peux demander à Nymphadora si elle serait d'accord de l'avoir pour la nuit,' répondit-il.

'Je croyais qu'il était puni.'

'Il l'est. Mais on fera une exception pour cette soirée,' dit-il en lui lançant un regard qui ne laissait clairement place à aucune discussion. Il retourna à son petit déjeuner pendant qu'Hermione partait avec Zane pour se préparer pour l'école, revenant sur la lettre de la semaine une fois de plus.

Cet exact même jour, Zane avait fait une chute pendant la récréation, se râpant les genoux et la paumes des mains sur le sol. Il s'était endormi rapidement en rentrant le soir avant même que son père n'arrive, trop fatigué de sa blessure malgré les soins d'Hermione.

Drago arriva dans une maison très calme, recevant d'Hermione l'information de la chute de Zane à l'école alors qu'elle cuisinait. Puis il alla se décharger de ses affaires de travail et vérifier que son fils dormait toujours.

Le son de la sonnette de l'entrée atteignit ses oreilles alors qu'il enfilait un tee-shirt. Il avait à peine passé ses bras dedans qu'il sentit le tee-shirt lui être violemment enlevé. Il regarda Hermione avec un air purement choqué, se demandant pourquoi elle n'avait pas répondu à la porte et pourquoi elle lui avait enlevé son tee-shirt.

'C'est Rhonda,' dit-elle, les yeux écarquillés alors qu'elle tenait toujours son tee-shirt dans une main. 'Dépêche-toi, va ouvrir la porte.'

'Je peux récupérer mon tee-shirt ?' demanda-t-il en croisant les bras sur son torse nu.

'Non,' murmura-t-elle en secouant vivement la tête. 'Maintenant, va répondre.'

Il lui lança un dernier regard confus alors qu'il sortait de la chambre simplement en pantalon. _Elle est définitivement devenue folle … Je savais que cela arriverait un jour à force de lire autant._

Rhonda Westin, leur PFM permanente, se tenait devant leur porte, toujours aussi nerveuse alors qu'elle remontait encore une fois ses lunettes sur son nez. Ce qu'elle portait était encore plus terne que ce que ça avait été la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés et son calepin était collé à elle.

Drago souffla un juron et ouvrit la porte à la femme et vit ses joues flamboyer à la vue de son corps à moitié nu.

'Miss Westin, entrez donc,' dit-il sans préambule.

'Mr. Malefoy, euh, merci. Je constate que vous ne m'attendiez pas. Je suis désolée d'arrive à un moment peu propice,' couina-t-elle.

'Non, non ne vous en faites pas. Puis-je prendre votre manteau ?' demanda-t-il, cachant un sourire lorsqu'elle rougit davantage encore alors qu'il la débarrassait de son manteau. 'Je suis navré, mais Zane dort alors, il ne sera pas là pour l'inspection.'

'Ca va,' dit-elle, regardant son calepin. 'Je peux utiliser ce temps pour explorer la maison. C'est requis pour chaque famille sous notre juridiction. Mrs. D'Aggostino a également eu une inspection de sa maison la semaine dernière. J'ai entendu dire que c'était plutôt bien.'

'Génial pour elle,' dit Drago au travers de ses dents serrées.

'Nous pouvons commencer avec le salon,' dit-elle, remontant ses lunettes de son index et notant quelques petites choses alors qu'elle déambulait dans le salon. Elle s'arrêta devant la télévision et se tourna vers lui. 'Zane utilise-t-il cette technologie ?'

'Je ne pense pas qu'il sache s'en servir seul, mais il la regarde sporadiquement,' répondit-il aussi civilement que possible. 'Est-ce un problème que d'en posséder une ?'

'On dit que la télévision détériore le développement mental des enfants et les pousse à l'agressivité et à la violence.'

'Il y a en effet des corrélations entre l'agressivité et la télévision, mais les corrélations n'impliquent pas la causalité, Miss Westin,' répondit-il. _Merci, journaux éducatifs ennuyeux trouvés dans la salle de bain_.

Elle détourna le regard en fronçant les sourcils et continua son inspection. Drago se mordit l'intérieur de la bouche alors qu'il se demandait où était passée Hermione et pourquoi il était toujours sans tee-shirt. Rhonda leva les yeux de son calepin et le dépassa pour se rendre à la cuisine, où il la suivit.

Une fois l'inspection de la cuisine terminée, après qu'elle l'ait regardé d'un air sévère en trouvant le paquet de Chocogrenouille qu'ils gardaient caché de Zane dans le font du garde-manger, il se dirigea avec elle dans le couloir où se trouvaient les chambre. Elle passa la tête par la porte de Zane et le trouva bruyamment endormi. 'J'inspecterais cette pièce la prochaine fois,' dit-elle à Drago.

Elle regarda dans la salle de bain reliée à la chambre de Zane et écrivit quelques choses. Elle suivit Drago alors qu'il ouvrait la porte de sa propre chambre et elle se crasha contre lui lorsqu'il s'arrêta brusquement.

'Drago, chéri, reviens au lit,' fit la voix rauque d'Hermione. 'Qui c'était à la porte ?'

Drago dut utiliser tout son self-control pour retenir sa mâchoire de tomber au sol et ses yeux de trop s'écarquiller. Hermione était allongée sur leurs immenses lits fusionnés, les draps couvrant sa poitrine nue, et ses vêtements et le tee-shirt de Drago éparpillés au hasard dans la pièce.

Rhonda zyeuta rapidement autour de Drago et couina lorsqu'elle vit Hermione langoureusement étendue sur l'énorme lit.

'Mon amour, il semble que notre invitée ne soit pas partie,' dit Drago d'une voix peu assurée qui craqua. Foutus hormones. 'Notre PFM est là pour inspecter la maison.'

'Quel timing horrible,' dit Hermione avec un soupir théâtral. 'Je suis terriblement désolée, Miss Westin. Nous ne savions pas que vous deviez venir ce soir. L'ayant su, j'aurais au moins essayé de ranger ce bazar !'

'Euh, euh, ce n-n'est pas très g-grave, Mrs. Malefoy. Je peux vous donner un moment pour vous préparer. Je vais rester dans le couloir,' dit-elle très vite, regardant partout sauf à l'horriblement bel homme à moitié nu devant elle et la femme allongée sur le lit, un sourire séducteur aux lèvres.

Dès qu'elle fut dehors et que Drago eut fermé la porte derrière elle, il tourna un regard confus vers sa femme. 'Tu as complètement perdu la tête. Je te jure,' murmura-t-il en ramassant les affaires étalées au sol. 'Tu crois qu'elle a marché ?'

'Elle pense sûrement que nous sommes ici entrain de terminer ça rapidement,' lui sourit Hermione. 'Pauvre petite … tu as vu comme elle a rougi ?'

Il rit silencieusement en passant un tee-shirt et détourna les yeux pendant qu'Hermione s'extirpait du lit avec un drap enroulé autour d'elle. 'Ok, elle peut revenir. Je suis habillée,' dit-elle à bout de souffle en allant enlacer Drago.

Il frissonna à son contact et se dirigèrent vers la porte pour lui ouvrir.

Rhonda les regarda et concentra finalement son regard sur le sol. 'L'inspection ne prendra que quelques instants,' dit-elle. Elle leur passa devant, et pénétra dans la pièce en écrivant quelques choses sur son calepin, ses joues rougeoyantes à la vue du désordre du lit. Elle alla dans la salle de bain et en ressortit quelques secondes après. 'Tout semble en ordre.'

'Merveilleux !' dit Hermione avec un grand sourire. 'Avez-vous inspecté tout l'appartement ?'

La PFM acquiesça et remonta ses lunettes. 'Dans les prochains jours je vais avoir besoin de parler seul à seul avec Zane. Il vous faudra l'amener au Ministère lundi après l'école.'

'Serez-vous celle qui l'interrogera ?' demanda Drago.

'Oui et cela prendra environ une demi-heure. Nous nous verrons donc à ce moment-là,' dit-elle en quittant rapidement la pièce.

'Attendez, je ne pourrais pas être là,' dit Drago alors qu'ils la suivaient. 'Je ne quitte pas le travail avant cinq ou six heures le soir. Et puisqu'il ne s'agit que d'une entrevue avec Zane, je ne vois pas ma présence comme nécessaire.'

Rhonda avait l'air découragée, mais acquiesça. 'Ca ira. Mrs. Malefoy peut venir avec lui seule.'

Ils la saluèrent, cachant leur sourire de soulagement. Se tournant l'un vers l'autre, ils soupirèrent avant de rire. 'Tu crois qu'on l'a assez troublée ?' lui demanda Hermione alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la cuisine.

'Largement,' rit-il. 'Plus aucun doute qu'on ne nous prenne pas au sérieux.'

Elle lui fit un pâle sourire, une alarme sonnant dans sa tête, la prévenant que cette affirmation était de moins en moins fausse. Ses défenses ne tenaient pas aussi bien qu'elle aurait aimé qu'elles résistent. Lorsque Drago était agréable et drôle, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir jeter ses bras autour de lui et le faire la regarder dans les yeux … bah ! Les choses ne se passaient pas du tout comme elle avait prévu.


	15. Chapter 14

**Hello! J'ai 4jours de retard sur mon plan originel mais j'ai été pas mal occupée ces derniers jours. Je pars Jeudi ouvrir un nouveau chapitre de ma vie à Lyon (haha, quel mélodrame!) du coup je pense poster un chapitre demain aussi.**

**MERCI énormément de vos dernières reviews. C'est toujours super encourageant et plaisant de vous lire. **

**/!\ Comme je l'avais laissé entendre, le RATING M est de mise pour ce chapitre -et tout le reste de l'histoire, vrament.**

**Oh! et bonne rentrée à tous ceux qui retournent en cours! **

* * *

_Chapitre Quatorze - Foncer et te sauver_.

oOo

Zane était fasciné et regardait intensément Hermione, qui était entrain de se mettre un léger rouge à lèvres rose sur les lèvres. Dans sa douce robe verte et ses cheveux relevés, elle était la plus belle maman de tout l'univers !

'Je peux en avoir ?' demanda-t-il, assis près d'elle à sa coiffeuse dans la chambre.

Elle baissa les yeux sur lui et sourit. 'Tu veux du rouge à lèvres ?'

'Oui ! Ca sent comme les bonbons à la fraise !' rit-il, plissant ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre.

Elle sourit et lui mit un peu de son léger rose sur les lèvres et les embrassa une fois fait. 'Parfait !'

'Ca a mauvais goût !' dit-il en grimaçant. 'Je peux en avoir sur les yeux ?'

'Ca ne se met pas sur les yeux,' lui expliqua-t-elle.

'Tu as du rose sur les yeux,' indiqua-t-il. 'J'en veux aussi !'

Elle prit l'ombre rose et le pinceau et appliqua un trait de rose sur les paupières de Zane. 'Ca chatouille,' rit-il. 'Est-ce que je suis joli, alors ?'

Un rire lui échappa. 'Tu es le plus joli garçon que je n'ai jamais vu.'

Il ouvrit les yeux et lui fit un sourire sournois. 'Les garçons ne son pas jolis, maman ! Tu dois dire que je suis mignon !'

'Oh, pardonne-moi,' sourit-elle. 'Tu es, et de loin, le garçon le plus mignon du monde !'

Drago entra dans la pièce, boutonnant sa chemise bleu foncé. 'Hermione, tu n'aurais pas vu ma veste avec les …' il se coupa dans sa phrase lorsqu'il vit son fils à côté d'elle.

'Regarde, papa ! J'ai du maquillage comme maman !' annonça-t-il fièrement.

Il tourna un visage furieux vers Hermione. 'Pourquoi mon fils porte-t-il du maquillage ?'

'Il voulait essayer, alors je lui en ai mis,' répondit-elle avec un haussement d'épaule.

'Zane, va te laver la figure,' dit lourdement Drago. 'Les garçon ne portent pas de maquillage.'

'Ok d'ac',' fit Zane, sautant à bas de son siège et se précipitant vers la salle de bain, ses gloussements le suivant comme une ombre. 'Mon visage me pique !'

'C'est exactement ce dont j'ai besoin, Hermione,' soupira-t-il dès que le garçonnet eut quitté la pièce, 'mon fils essayant déjà d'être de l'autre sexe ça rendrait ma vie tellement facile. Pourquoi ne le laisses-tu pas essayer l'une de tes robes, aussi ?

Hermione roula des yeux et ne put s'empêcher de rire. 'Ton fils a parfaitement confiance et conscience de ce qu'il est. L'aimerais-tu moins s'il décidait de devenir drag-queen ?'

'Ne me demande pas ça,' répondit-il avec un regard noir. 'Ce n'est pas une question juste. Tu sais que mon père m'a élevé avec certains idéaux et Dieu seul sait ce que je ferais si mon fils me disait qu'il voulait devenir une fille…'

'On l'appellerait Zana,' fit-elle taquine, mais s'arrêta lorsqu'elle vit le regard que lui lançait Drago. 'Grandis, Drago. Zane est un petit garçon typique qui brisera le cœur de beaucoup de femmes lorsqu'il sera grand.'

Il secoua la tête d'irritation et se rendit à son armoire pour prendre ses chaussures. 'Tu es prête à y aller ?' lui demanda-t-il.

'Oui. T'avais-je dit que ta mère avait invité Donny à la soirée ?' lui répondit-elle.

Il revint dans la chambre et mit sa baguette dans le trou prévu à cet effet dans sa manche. 'Vraiment ? Alors, cette soirée risque d'être bien plus divertissante que d'habitude. J'aimerais bien voir comment elle interagit avec les vieilles bécasses qui sont là généralement.'

'Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait récemment intégré un groupe de lecture,' lui dit Hermione alors qu'il l'aidait à passer son manteau. 'Ils lisent surtout des fictions érotiques, alors je suis sûre qu'elle va avoir de quoi parler avec ces dames.'

Ils s'échangèrent un sourire et préparèrent Zane ainsi que son sac tous les deux.

'Hermione, ma chère ! Vous êtes aussi radieuse que d'habitude,' la salua Narcissa chaudement, l'embrassant sur les joues et la serrant contre elle. 'Cette couleur verte est simplement magnifique sur vous.'

'Vous me flattez au-delà des mots, Narcissa,' rit Hermione. 'Mais je n'arrive même pas à la cheville de l'hôtesse. Vous semblez plus jeune chaque fois que je vous vois.'

'Oh, stop,' répondit Narcissa avec un petit rire. 'Je constate que vous avez laissé Drago choisir lui-même ses habits. Chéri, tu n'es pas supposé porter du bleu marine à une soirée de printemps. Les couleurs pastel sont plus appropriées.'

Drago roula des yeux en se baissant pour embrasser sa mère. 'Dis ça à ton mari qui est coincé dans la plus joyeuse des couleurs. Le noir.'

Narcissa acquiesça en roula elle-même des yeux. 'Il est tellement têtu. Il s'est presque évanoui lorsque je lui ai conseillé de se choisir un costume qui s'accorde avec ma nouvelle robe.'

Hermione et Drago sourirent intérieurement à l'image d'un Lucius en habits rose pâle. Cela aurait définitivement fait de cette fête un succès.

'Bon, par ici, Hermione, je veux te présenter à mes amis. Donatella est déjà dans le jardin à les régaler de ses drôles de petites histoires,' mentionna Narcissa, passant son bras dans celui d'Hermione et marchant vers les portes conduisant aux jardins.

Drago lâcha un soupir et suivit les deux femmes à l'extérieur où tout était rose, bleu léger, vert pastel et blanc. Il ravala un juron en se remémorant la haine qu'il vouait à cette fête étant petit.

Narcissa passait un très bon moment, présentant sa belle-fille à toutes ses femmes prétentieuses et affairées. La sagesse et le charme d'Hermione impressionnèrent Drago alors qu'elle réussissait à faire rire aux éclats même les vieilles chnoques les plus coincées.

Il s'installa dans l'une des chaises du bout du jardin et regarda sa femme faire le tour des invités avec sa mère. Ses yeux contemplaient les courbes fines du corps d'Hermione dans la robe que Donny l'avait aidée à choisir. Ses cheveux étaient à peine retenus dans la tresse française qu'elle avait rapidement faite ce matin-là. Des barrettes gardaient ceintes les mèches de cheveux frisés, mais quelques rebelles s'en étaient échappées et encadraient doucement son visage.

Grinçant des dents, son regard dériva le long de son corps, s'arrêtant sur ses seins et ses hanches. Sa poitrine n'était pas vraiment dominante, mais ce qu'il manquait en haut était éclipsé par ses courbes gracieuses. Sa façon de se tenir, le dos droit et le menton levé, tout exaltait confiance et attention …

'C'est comme si vous étiez toujours jeunes mariés,' dit légèrement Donny, s'asseyant à côté de lui dans une chaise semblable. 'Je jure qu'elle va prendre feu si tu continues à la regarder ainsi.'

'Et bien le bonjour à toi aussi, Donny,' marmonna Drago. 'Passe un bon moment ?'

'Définitivement,' rit-elle. 'Je viens d'avoir la conversation la plus intéressante qui soit avec l'une des amies de ta mère. Elle ne connaissait pas la différence entre fiction érotique et fiction romantique, alors, je lui ai dit. Pauvre femme, je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle ait repris conscience.'

Il rit et secoua la tête. 'Je suis content que tu t'amuses.'

Elle haussa les épaules et prit une gorgée de champagne. 'Je ne pensais pas que ton père avait tellement d'amis jeunes … pourquoi sont-ils là, ces jeunots là-bas ?' demanda-t-elle, pointant du doigt l'un des coins du jardin où des jeunes de l'âge de Drago discutaient.

'Ce sont les fils des invités de mes parents. Je nourris une profonde haine à leur égard,' expliqua-t-il.

'Pourquoi ?'

'Ils étaient à Durmstrang et moi à Poudlard,' expliqua-t-il.

'Okaaaaay,' répondit-elle. 'Tu les détestes parce que vous êtes allés dans des écoles différentes ?'

'Je les hais parce qu'ils se sont payés ma tête de ne pas être allé à Durmstrang. J'ai mené une enfance pleine de fierté, alors dès qu'ils ont affecté mon égo, je les ai abhorrés.'

'Bien, je me sens beaucoup mieux d'avoir coupé les espérances de l'un d'eux alors. Il me servait en fait ces phrases toutes faites … j'ai failli vomir sur ses chaussures,' dit-elle.

'Tu aurais du,' dit-il doucement, rétrécissant les yeux au groupe d'idiots qu'il évitait à chaque soirée de printemps. 'Lequel t'a fait du rendre dedans ?'

'Celui avec le costume gris foncé. Grand, menaçant et démoniaque,' dit-elle en montrant le groupe du doigt.

'Ah, Victor Reid, le plus agaçant de tous,' dit-il. 'Son égo est encore plus surdimensionné que le mien si tu peux le croire. J'ai toujours voulu lui faire ravaler sa salive, peut-être même mettre une droite à son air suffisant.'

'Si cela peut te faire te sentir mieux, je lui ai dit qu'il mettait beaucoup trop de parfum et que l'odeur me faisait pleurer,' dit-elle avec un petit rire. 'Si j'avais su que tu le détestais autant, j'aurais utilisé mon vocabulaire le plus fleuri.'

'T'ai-je dit que j'étais impatient de voir arriver le jour où tu enseignerais à mon fils ?' la taquina-t-il. 'Je veux dire, il n'aurait de personne, une si bonne éducation de la rue …'

Elle le frappa au bras et le quitta en riant, habituel entre eux.

Hermione se retourna lorsqu'elle sentit une main chaude sur son épaule, s'attendant à voir Drago derrière elle alors qu'elle admirait les sculptures. Mais au lieu de Drago, elle trouva un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas, un sourire ravageur au visage. 'Mrs. Malefoy ?'

'Oui ?' répondit-elle, considérant son coûteux costume et ses cheveux parfaitement coiffés. Il était d'une beauté noir et très intimidant.

'Je suis venu pour me présenter,' dit-il d'un filet de voix. 'Je m'appelle Victor Reid, l'un des plus anciens amis de votre mari. C'est bien grossier de sa part de ne pas m'avoir présenté à sa magnifique nouvelle femme.'

Hermione lui fit un sourire poli. 'C'est un plaisir de faire votre connaissance, Mr. Reid. J'ai bien peur que Drago n'ait jamais parlé de vous.'

'Comme je le disais, il est bien grossier,' dit Victor avec un rire rauque. 'Pouvez-vous me faire une faveur ?'

_Absolument pas, espèce d'étrange et sinueux petit bonhomme …_ 'Laquelle serait ?' demanda-t-elle plutôt.

'Je me demandais si cela vous dérangerait de me faire visiter la bibliothèque de la famille Malefoy. Dame Narcissa était entrain de me venter vos grandes connaissances en littérature et j'ai toujours été fasciné par la collection des Malefoy.'

'Je n'ai été dans la bibliothèque que quelques fois en tout et pour tout, Mr. Reid. Je ne pense pas être la personne la plus qualifiée pour vous en faire faire le tour,' dit-elle gentiment.

'Oh, mais cela me ferait énormément plaisir,' dit-il, lui lançant un sourire charmeur. 'Je constate que mon vieil ami est présentement occupé et j'ai considéré cela comme une opportunité d'aller rencontrer la nouvelle Mrs. Malefoy.'

Hermione détourna les yeux et regarda Drago qui était entrain de parler avec son père et quelques autres gentlemen. Il fit un sourire irrésistible à la blague d'un des hommes et Hermione sentit ses propres lèvres se former d'un sourire et son cœur manquer un battement lorsqu'elle croisa son regard. Il lui fit un clin d'œil et reporta son attention sur les personnes autour de lui, feignant de rire.

'Très bien, Mr. Reid. Je vais vous montrer la bibliothèque,' concéda-t-elle, ne voyant aucun mal à montrer une collection de livres à un homme. 'Si vous voulez bien me suivre ?'

Elle se dirigea vers le manoir avec Victor derrière elle. Faisant chemin vers la vaste bibliothèque du deuxième étage, Hermione sentit soudain une pointe d'inquiétude à être toute seule avec cet inconnu. Elle regarda par-dessus son épaule et le trouva entrain de lui fixer le dos.

Sacré moi ! Dans quoi me suis-je embarquée ?

'Tout indique que, Ranulf Malefoy, le second maitre du manoir Malefoy, a été celui à commencer la bibliothèque au seizième siècle,' dit-elle calmement alors qu'ils avançaient dans la grande pièce silencieuse.

'Très intéressant,' murmura Victor. 'Dis-moi, jeune demoiselle, comment sais-tu tout cela ?'

'Lorsque j'ai épousé Drago, j'ai lu des livres sur l'histoire des Malefoy. C'est en fait plutôt fascinant et je me suis surprise à être captivée par l'histoire que cache l'une des plus puissantes familles de Sang-Pur du monde Sorcier. Je suis également surprise de vous voir réclamer une visite de la bibliothèque alors que vous êtes l'un des plus vieux amis de Drago. Pourquoi êtes-vous réellement ici ?'

Il lui sourit et s'avança d'un pas. 'Tu es trop intelligente pour ton propre bien, ma douce.'

'Je ne suis pas votre douce,' dit-elle sévèrement. 'J'en ai finis ici. Vous pouvez disparaitre'. Elle fit un pas vers la porte et haleta lorsque son bras fut prisonnier de sa poigne de fer. 'Veuillez me lâcher, Mr. Reid.'

'Tiens donc, pourquoi ferais-je cela ?' demanda-t-il, l'entrainant avec force vers le coin le plus lointain de la bibliothèque … le plus éloigné de la porte, sa seule échappatoire. Il lui mit une main sur la bouche et sortit sa baguette, lui lançant un sortilège de silence, un sourire toujours aussi brillant et démoniaque alors que ses yeux vagabondaient sur son corps. 'Sois une gentille fille et arrête de résister. Je sais que tu vas apprécier autant que moi.'

La colère et la furie qu'elle ressentait pour lui étaient les mêmes que celles qu'elle ressentait pour elle-même, d'avoir été assez stupide pour tomber dans son piège. Elle essaya de le frapper alors qu'il tenait ses poignets fermement, mais il plaça un genou entre ses jambes pour l'en empêcher.

Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure et elle pria son cerveau de penser à une rapide idée pour se sortir de là. Victor serra ses deux poignets derrière son dos avec une de ses mains pendant que l'autre main lui caressait la joue. 'Tellement jolie, ma douce. Cet idiot, Malefoy, ne te mérite pas.'

_Je vais te casser en morceaux à l'instant même où je trouve un moyen de m'échapper de ta foutue poigne ! _

'Je vois la façon dont tes yeux brûlent, me transpercent … J'aime les femmes passionnées,' rit-il, baissant la tête pour caresser son nez.

Dieu du Ciel, est-ce qu'il se trempe en entier dans son flacon de parfum ? Hermione faillit vomir alors que son odeur l'enveloppait complètement et qu'elle se débattait toujours pour échapper à sa prise. Elle poussa un cri inaudible lorsqu'elle sentit l'une de ses mains se poser sans délicatesse sur l'un de ses seins. Ca y était … elle allait se faire violer … dans la maison d'enfance de son mari, rien de moins.

Lorsqu'elle entendit une déchirure dans sa robe, elle eut l'impression que son cœur allait s'arrêter tellement il battait fort. Le genou de Victor, toujours entre ses cuisses, remonta brutalement contre elle, la faisant vaciller à ce violent contact. Alors que sa main se balader sur sa poitrine nue, il lâcha sa prise sur ses poignets et elle put finalement réussir à dégager l'une de ses mains. Elle chercha sa baguette rangée dans l'étui le long de sa cuisse, mais il attrapa immédiatement sa main et la tordit péniblement.

Elle poussa un nouveau cri inaudible à la douleur qu'il lui causait et le regarda alors qu'il la fixait également avec un air de désir brutal et fou. Il baissa la tête vers elle et l'embrassa violemment, sa langue pillant sa bouche, malgré ses efforts pour garder les dents étroitement serrées.

Une vague de nausée lui enserra la gorge et elle sentit des larmes lui brûler les paupières …

Soudainement, la bouche de Victor fut arrachée à la sienne et elle fut libérée de son emprise. Etonnée, elle ouvrit les yeux et trouva Victor élevé à quelques centimètres du sol alors que la main de Drago lui encerclait la gorge, l'agrippant d'une furie implacable.

'Je vois que tu as rencontré ma femme,' fit Drago d'une rage calme alors que le visage de Victor virait au rouge d'être étouffé. 'Quoi ? Je ne t'entends pas, Reid. Tu as dit quelque chose ?'

Victor attrapa la main de Drago qui le tenait à la gorge.

Drago laissa l'homme tomber au sol dans un bruit sourd avant de l'attraper par le col de sa veste. 'Ca te plait de prendre des femmes sans défenses comme proie ?' demanda-t-il dans un souffle mortel. 'Tu pensais vraiment que tu pourrais agir comme ça avec _ma_ femme ?'

Hermione sentit sa lèvre inférieure trembler, témoin de la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Son cœur ne s'était pas calmé et ses poignets lui faisaient mal après la prise douloureuse qu'ils avaient subie.

Elle vit Drago brandir le point et l'abattre sur la mâchoire carrée de Victor. Le grognement de douleur émis par l'autre homme sembla inviter un nouveau coup de la part de Drago. Après quatre autres coups de poing, du sang coulant du nez de Victor et courant sur le poing de Drago, il laissa l'homme battu retomber au sol une nouvelle fois.

'Si tu l'approches d'un peu trop près, Reid, je te tuerais à mains nues. Je n'utiliserais même pas de baguette. Si tu as le malheur de lui parler, de la regarder, ou bien rien que de penser à elle, je te ferais regretter d'être venu au monde,' dit Drago dans un murmure mauvais avant de le frapper dans les côtes.

Le halètement de Donny interrompit tout ce qui se serait passé ensuite. 'Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici, nom de Dieu ?'

'Donny, pourrais-tu s'il te plait trouver le manteau de ma femme et l'amener ici ? Je vais envoyer Mr. Reid par cheminette là où il devrait être,' dit Drago d'une voix sans ton, ramassant l'homme blessé.

Les yeux écarquillés et un regard anxieux à Hermione, Donny fit ce qu'on lui avait demandé et quitta la bibliothèque. Hermione regardait son mari trainer l'homme ensanglanté vers la cheminée et l'envoyer dans un lieu qu'elle ne réussit pas à entendre.

Attrapant un mouchoir à l'intérieur de son manteau, Drago essuya le sang de sa main et pressa le tissu sur ses phalanges meurtries. Il lança à Hermione un coup d'œil rapide, furieux et frustré.

Donny revint dans la pièce avec le manteau d'Hermione et se précipita vers son amie. 'Hermione, que s'est-il passé ? Tu vas bien ? Oh mon Dieu, ta robe est déchirée et regarde tes poignets ! Ils sont tout rouge oh, Hermione, que t'a-t-il fait ?' Ses mots sortaient en une cascade de larmes et de hoquets.

Hermione posa une main sur le bras de Donny pour la calmer, secouant la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle allait bien. Elle pointa sa gorge et fit un mouvement silencieux avec sa main en travers. Les yeux de Donny s'élargirent davantage avant qu'elle ne sorte sa baguette et lui enlève le sortilège.

'Je vais bien, Donny,' dit Hermione d'une voix prise, s'adaptant à la réutiliser. 'Retourne à la fête. Ne laisse personne savoir ce qu'il s'est passé.'

'Que s'est-il passé ?' demanda-t-elle, aidant Hermione à mettre son manteau.

'Il ne s'est rien passé,' dit Drago ardemment derrière elles, envoyant des poignards à Hermione. 'Ma femme et moi rentrons. Dis à ma mère que nous avions à partir et si elle demande pourquoi, dis-lui que nous avions oublié que nous étions supposément attendus ailleurs.'

Les yeux de Donny voyagèrent entre eux deux, ne sachant pas quelle serait la bonne chose à faire. Drago semblait prêt à tuer quelqu'un et les yeux d'Hermione étaient baissés sur ses mains tremblantes. 'S'il te plait, Don, fais ce qu'il te dit. Je t'assure, ça va.'

Avec un dernier regard inquiet, Donny acquiesça et quitta la bibliothèque.

Seule dans la pièce avec son mari furieux, Hermione reprit son souffle, tremblante, et réussit à le regarder. Il la fixait toujours sans aucune trace d'émotion positive. Elle tiqua à son regard inébranlable et secoua la tête pour se clarifier les idées.

'Allons-y,' dit enfin Drago, attrapant son coude et l'entrainant vers la cheminée.

Ils ne prononcèrent pas un seul mot en arrivant dans le salon de leur appartement. Hermione avait les yeux et la gorge brûlants de sanglots qu'elle retenait et elle se sentait salie. Elle voulait prendre une longue, longue douche et pleurer jusqu'à s'endormir.

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire un pas en direction de la salle de bain, Drago était debout devant elle, les yeux rétrécis d'une froide férocité et il l'attrapa par les épaules. 'Qu'est-ce que tu foutais toute seule avec lui, bordel ? Tu n'avais aucune idée de qui il était, mais tant pis tu acceptes de te casser avec lui sans dire à quiconque où tu allais!'

Hermione le fixait, bouche-bée, prête à se défendre avant qu'il ne l'interrompe. 'Est-ce que tu as complètement perdu l'esprit ? Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de ne serait-ce que lui parler ?'

'Il n'est pas venu vers moi en se présentant comme un violeur, espèce d'imbécile profond !' cria-t-elle enfin. 'Il voulait visiter la bibliothèque et je …'

'Visiter la bibliothèque ?' s'écria-t-il. 'Qui voudrait visiter une bibliothèque, nom de Dieu ? Comment as-tu pu être assez stupide pour croire ça ? J'ai failli perdre la tête quand j'ai vu ce qu'il était entrain de te faire !'

'Ne me traite pas d'idiote !' fit-elle d'un cri perçant, son sang bouillant de pure colère et ses yeux lançant du feu. 'J'ai fait une erreur … je me suis faite attaquée et toi tu es là à me crier dessus comme si c'était ma faute ! J'étais foutument morte de peur et je ne pouvais même pas appeler à l'aide et tout ce à quoi je pouvais penser c'était que j'étais franchement trop stupide pour toujours voir le meilleur dans chaque personne … alors, je n'ai pas besoin que tu me dises –'

Elle fut coupée dans sa phrase par les lèvres de Drago s'écrasant violemment sur les siennes. Elle fut incapable d'esquisser le moindre mouvement pour quelques secondes, son dos appuyé au mur, alors qu'elle prenait conscience de ce qui était entrain de se passer. Elle sentit sa main se refermer fortement sur son visage, ses paumes brûlantes contre ses joues. Son cœur battant déjà fort et son sang en feu, Hermione se retrouva à passer ses bras autour de son cou et ramenant le corps de Drago plus près encore du sien alors qu'il l'attaquait de ses lèvres.

Ouvrant sa bouche sous lui, elle le goûta pour la première fois, sentant la douce chaleur de sa langue et de sa bouche, le goût de l'ambroisie …

Drago sentit toute la colère, peur et inquiétude qui l'avait assailli en voyant sa femme dans les bras d'un pervers le quitter alors qu'il la dévorait. Alors que ses mains se plongeaient dans les cheveux de Drago, il grogna légèrement dans sa bouche, appréciant le contact de ses ongles sur sa tête.

Ils le savaient tous les deux … cela ne serait en aucun cas doux ou gentil. Il allait la prendre, et il allait la prendre avec force.

Parlant de force, Hermione pouvait sentir contre sa taille juste combien cela l'affectait. Arrachant sa bouche de celle de Drago pour reprendre sa respiration, elle regarda dans ses yeux et y vit le même besoin qui émanait aussi, elle en était certaine, de ses propres yeux. Ses yeux en disaient long : il n'y avait plus aucune possibilité de revenir en arrière pour eux.

Attrapant son visage de nouveau, elle réunifia leurs lèvres une fois de plus et geignit en sentant ses mains descendre sur son corps, le long de ses courbes. Il arracha sa bouche de la sienne et les reposa dans son cou, mordant légèrement et embrassant les traces qu'il laissait.

Elle arqua le dos et se pressa contre lui, ressentant le besoin de l'avoir encore plus près d'elle, de sentir la chaleur de son corps irradier à travers le sien. Ses poumons lui faisaient mal à force de ne respirer que par petits à-coups et une vague de chaleur et de tension se frayait un chemin de sa poitrine tremblante jusqu'à l'intérieur de ses cuisses.

Un petit cri lui échappa lorsque Drago fit tomber la bretelle de sa robe avec ses dents et donna à sa poitrine toute l'attention méritée. Ses dents, sa langue et ses lèvres ne lui laissait aucun répit alors qu'il s'activait à la contenter et elle sentit ses genoux trembler, faible, lorsque sa main libre attrapa sa cuisse d'une poigne ferme. Un son faible provint de la gorge de Drago lorsque sa main se déplaça de sa cuisse et atteignit la place chaude de sa féminité. Il lui enleva son sous-vêtement d'un geste plein de haine et il plaça son autre main derrière sa tête pour l'embrasser encore, insatisfait du trop petit goût qu'il en avait eu avant … il avait besoin de plus.

Son corps entier était en feu, du au simple fait de toucher sa femme, de goûter sa douce et chaude bouche, d'avoir ses minuscules mains fourrageant dans ses cheveux et sur son torse. Il n'y avait aucun moyen d'aucune foutue sorte qu'il puisse attendre encore plus après quatre ans d'abstinence …

Ses doigts exploraient agressivement son entre-jambes et le soupir qu'elle exhala était suffisant pour le rendre fou. Elle était en ébullition, prête et complètement consentante, se pressant de ses petits soupirs, ses geignements lâchés et ses appels murmurés de son prénom. _Son_ prénom … cela ressemblait à la musique du paradis s'échappant de ses lèvres gonflées. Il n'avait jamais été plus avide de l'entendre.

'Est- … tu penses … mauvaise idée ?' fit la voix essoufflée d'Hermione alors que ses doigts continuaient de torturer la moitié inférieure de son corps.

Il l'embrassa fortement, trouvant l'endroit d'elle le plus sensible et l'attaquant de ses doigts jusqu'à ce qu'elle crie d'agonie. 'Non,' répondit-il. 'Mais, et pour l'instant … je m'en fiche un peu.'

Ses jambes et ses genoux tremblants, Hermione battit lentement des paupières et ouvrit les yeux. Son esprit était toujours dans le brouillard du contrecoup d'avoir atteint le septième ciel et pourtant, elle ne se sentait pas satisfaite …

Elle descendit sa main jusqu'à atteindre le bouton de pantalon de Drago et se débattit avec la braguette, ses mains tremblant au-delà du raisonnable. Une fois que le challenge de lui enlever son pantalon fut réussi, Hermione sentit son côté effronté prendre le dessus, sans peur ni pudeur, et elle l'empoigna à pleine main.

La respiration de Drago se fit hasardeuse alors qu'il reposait son front contre celui d'Hermione en capturant ses lèvres. Il dégagea sa main pour qu'elle arrête de le masturber, incapable de le supporter plus longtemps. 'Juste pour prévenir,' haleta-t-il. 'Je ne vais définitivement pas tenir longtemps une fois en toi … cela fait trop longtemps.'

Ses mots s'enroulèrent autour d'elle en une délicieuse caresse et elle acquiesça. Il l'avait déjà satisfaite avant, sachant qu'il ne serait pas capable de le faire maintenant comme il aurait souhaité le faire. Elle posa une main sur son visage, frottant sa barbe naissante de sa paume. 'Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça,' dit-elle. 'Il y a toujours la prochaine fois.'

_Woua ! _Le cœur de Drago s'arrêta presque_. PROCHAINE FOIS ? … Oh, et puis merde cette relation c'était de la connerie, pour commencer_.

Retroussant sa robe sur ses hanches puis à sa taille, il l'attrapa par les fesses et la souleva du sol. Elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa plus profondément.

Mais quelque chose venait de tirer la sonnette d'alarme dans sa tête alors qu'elle accrochait ses jambes autour de sa taille. 'Drago,' souffla-t-elle. 'Je ne suis pas protégée.'

'Lorsque Pansy m'a dit qu'elle était enceinte je suis allé voir un Médicomage pour qu'il pratique un sort contraceptif semi-permanent sur moi … aucune crainte à avoir,' dit-il rapidement, ramenant son attention sur ce qu'ils avaient sous la main, ou plus précisément, sous l'aine.

Elle sourit contre ses lèvres et rejeta la tête en arrière lorsqu'il fut complètement entré en elle sans aucune subtilité. Elle se sentit entière et complète et vivante dans une sorte de nirvana sexuel. Il avait raison … Il n'avait pas tenu longtemps après s'être invité en elle et juste quelques secondes après elle l'entendit gémir de soulagement et sentit son dos trembler sous ses ongles.

'Désolée,' marmonna-t-il contre son épaule. 'Je t'avais prévenue …'

Elle rit, essoufflée et tourna son visage vers le sien, l'embrassant gentiment. 'Ne t'excuse pas.'

Il lui déposa un baiser dans le cou et acquiesça. 'Qu'est-ce qu'on vient juste de faire ?'

'Je crois que l'on vient juste de consommer notre mariage', dit-elle doucement. 'Grosse erreur ?'

'Oh, oui, très grosse,' dit-il contre son cou, se retirant d'elle et replaçant sa main sur son endroit le plus intime.

'Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?' demanda-t-elle en haletant, sentant ses doigts la sonder et son pouce cherchant le point de son intimité le plus réceptif.

'Ma fierté est déjà cabossée j'ai besoin de retrouver un minimum de dignité … maintenant laisse-toi faire et apprécie ou bien je te mords,' lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

'Ne te gêne pas,' dit-elle d'une voix brisée, geignant lorsqu'il obéit et la mordit au cou et à la joue doucement. Un autre geignement lui échappa alors qu'elle raffermissait sa prise sur ses épaules. 'Drago …'

Dans un mélange de lumière et de sensation, elle atteignit son orgasme contre sa main et pour la deuxième fois elle sentit l'air quitter son corps lorsqu'il captura sa bouche de la sienne, l'attrapant alors qu'elle se sentait tomber d'une hauteur substantiellement sensuelle.

Allongés ce soir-là dans leurs deux lits séparés, ne s'étant pas reparlés depuis leur … liaison contre le mur du salon, Hermione se tourna sur le côté pour faire face au lit de Drago. 'Tu sais que je ne peux simplement pas ne rien dire là-dessus,' commença-t-elle. 'Dans quoi s'est-on embarqués ?'

Elle l'entendit soupirer et entendit le lit couiné alors qu'il se tournait lui aussi pour lui faire face. 'Voilà comment je vois les choses il nous reste quatre mois ensemble et je pensais … je pensais qu'on, euh …'

'Que l'on tourne cela en une relation de satisfaction mutuelle ?' demanda-t-elle, sachant parfaitement ce qu'il pensait.

'Oui. Nous sommes sexuellement attirés l'un par l'autre et je ne pense pas que ça serait vraiment terrible de s'aider l'un l'autre … ça serait strictement physique,' dit-il.

_Mari-chéri, le stade du 'purement physique' est dépassé depuis un bail._

'Nous devrions aussi profiter de l'avantage d'avoir un partenaire consentant tous les soirs,' continua-t-il, 'mais si tu ne veux pas, dis-le simplement.'

'Je … veux bien,' dit-elle doucement. 'Tout le monde pense déjà que nous sommes un couple réel, alors il n'y a aucun mal à faire part de nos, euh, plaisirs plus charnels.'

'Plaisirs charnels ?' rit-il. 'Ouais, ok, appelle-ça comme tu veux.'

Elle l'ignora mais sourit dans le noir. 'Drago ?'

'Ouais ?'

'Tu es toujours en colère contre moi ?'

Elle l'entendit soupirer à nouveau. 'Non. J'ai réagi de façon extrême, Hermione. Je suis désolé, j'étais juste tellement … tellement foutument furieux que tu eux été en danger entre les mains de l'un des hommes que je déteste le plus. Je n'ai jamais demandé, mais vas-tu bien ? Il t'a fait du mal ?'

Ses yeux brûlèrent du soudain assaut de larmes. 'Mes poignets me font un peu souffrir d'avoir été retenus… mais tu l'as arrêté avant qu'il ne puisse causer plus de dommages.'

'Connard,' l'entendit-elle grogner. 'J'aurais adoré le tuer.'

'Oh oui, ta mère aurait aimé que cela arrive dans sa bibliothèque,' dit-elle, essayant d'alléger l'atmosphère macabre. 'Les rumeurs seraient atroces.'

'Tu es restée à parler avec ces dames beaucoup trop longtemps. Elles t'ont corrompue,' dit-il en bâillant.

'Tu as complètement raison je ne suis plus qu'à une marche d'être une princesse prétentieuse au sang pur,' dit-elle sèchement, attrapant le rire endormi de Drago.

La nuit s'installa silencieusement autour d'eux avec leurs seules pensées pour les garder éveillés.

Une relation physique n'était clairement pas la chose la plus intelligente qu'ils pouvaient faire, mais cela ne ferait vraiment de mal à personne s'ils couchaient ensemble occasionnellement.

Le seul problème était qu'une intimité physique entraînait généralement à une intimité émotionnelle, et Hermione, étant quelqu'un de cœur, se retrouverait complètement bouleversée si elle autorisait son cœur à être plus impliqué qu'il ne l'était déjà…

Drago, dont le côté rationnel triomphait toujours généralement sur le côté émotionnel, était parfaitement capable d'avoir une relation purement physique avec une femme. Ce n'était pas le problème, cependant. Le problème était que la femme en question escaladait lentement les barrières qu'il avait tenté de dresser autour de son cœur elle s'était déjà immiscée dans sa vie, dans la vie de son fils et il ne pouvait même pas imaginer ce à quoi cela ressemblerait lorsqu'elle partirait ….

Cela allait être quatre mois très intéressants.

* * *

**Voili Voilu Voilà...**

**J'avais bien dit que le passage à l'acte serait frustrant, haha!**

**On se retrouve demain (soir) pour le chapitre suivant.**

**Cally x**


	16. Chapter 15

**COUCOU! De Cally à tout le monde : vous pouvez remercier Memelyne d'avoir ajouté cette histoire à ces alertes, parce que si je n'avais pas reçu l'email sur mon portable, j'aurais complètement oublié de venir poster comme je l'avais promis. D'ailleurs il est relativement tard, mais je suis en plein dans mes bagages pour mon départ pour Lyon et j'ai juste eu le temps de venir rapidement corriger et poster ce nouveau chapitre avant de retourner à mon fer à repasser . **

**Merci beaucoup de toutes vos reviews sur le dernier chapitre! Ca m'a scotchée franchement. Et je suis heureuse que l'histoire plaise, que la scène tant attendue ait plu et que la traduction vous satisfasse toujours. Je suis désolée mais je ne pourrais pas vous répondre individuellement cette fois-ci. Je n'ai pas le temps ce soir. Mais pour ne pas briser ma promesse je voulais quand même prendre quelques minutes pour updater l'histoire! **

**Le rating M est encore valide pour ce chapitre! **

**Bonne Lecture, et on se retrouve lorsque je serais dans l'hémisphère sud de la France :D. **

_

* * *

__Chapitre Quinze :Tout a une fin. Les faux-semblants aussi. _

oOo

Egarée quelque part entre ce délicieux état de sommeil et ce très peu bienvenu moment de semi-conscience, Hermione se tortilla dans ses draps alors que des sensations auxquelles elle n'était pas habituée parcouraient son corps. Bien sûr, elle était entrain de dormir, mais il n'y avait aucune image dans sa tête qui la plongerait dans l'inconscient de nouveau.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent doucement, clignant, son esprit faisant le point sur les sensations autour d'elle …

L'une de ses sensations se révélait en fait se trouver entre ses jambes. Toujours groggy de sommeil, elle geignit doucement à la sensation d'une main la touchant lentement … mais, ce n'était pas sa main à elle. Son esprit prit un moment pour enregistrer les choses et tout d'un coup elle sentit la chaleur d'un corps dur dans son dos et de doux baisers que l'on plaçait sur sa nuque.

Elle se tendit instantanément et se relaxa uniquement lorsqu'elle capta le murmure de Drago. 'Du calme, Hermione … ce n'est que moi.'

'Oh, vraiment ? Pour une seconde, j'aurais pu te prendre pour Donny,' geignit-elle en s'arquant sous son toucher, ses doigts plongeant en elle avec appétit.

'Sarcasme sur l'oreiller tu sais vraiment comment chauffer un mec,' lui chuchota-t-il dans l'oreille, provoquant une série de frissons le long de sa colonne vertébrale qui descendirent jusqu'à l'endroit où sa main s'activait.

'Pourquoi … fais-tu ça ?' haleta-t-elle, sa tête bourdonnant de sommeil et de plaisir. Son côté rationnel ne s'était pas encore réveillé … il détestait les matins.

'Sais pas trop,' marmonna-t-il, son autre main glissant sous le tee-shirt trop grand d'Hermione et allant caresser sa poitrine. 'L'appartement n'est à nous que pour un court moment, alors j'ai saisi l'opportunité.'

Il s'arrêta et elle grogna de frustration.

'Patience, _chérie_,' rit-il en lui enlevant son sous-vêtement humide. Elle le sentit s'extraire de son pyjama également et elle essaya de se retourner dans ses bras, mais il l'en empêcha, la tenant fortement avec son dos contre son torse.

Elle le sentit bouger derrière elle et il pointa sa baguette sur sa bouche. Son cœur lui remonta dans la gorge lorsqu'elle eut la folle pensée qu'il lui jetterait peut-être un sort lui traversa l'esprit. Il lui lança un sort informulé et elle sentit sa bouche la picoter, son rythme cardiaque ralentissant quand elle réalisa qu'il ne lui lançait pas de sortilèges mais un sort de rafraichissement.

Lui attrapant le menton de ses doigts collants, il lui tourna la tête et embrassa doucement sa bouche, plaçant ses lèvres sur les siennes puis léchant lentement sa lèvre inférieure. Elle ouvrit la bouche sous lui, goûtant son souffle mentholé et riant doucement.

'Quoi ?' demanda-t-il, avec un sourire.

'Tu as du me lancer un sort de rafraichissement avant de m'embrasser ?' lui demanda-t-elle à son tour.

'Peux pas dire que je sois un fan de l'haleine du matin … même venant de cette douce et pècheresse bouche qu'est la tienne,' chuchota-t-il contre ses lèvres.

Là-dessus il l'embrassa de nouveau, la goûtant aussi profondément qu'il le pouvait en attrapant l'une de ses cuisses et la plaçant sur la sienne, lui écartant ainsi les jambes. De derrière, il se fraya un chemin vers son entrée chaude et humide et elle arracha ses lèvres de celles de Drago, ramenant sa main derrière pour agripper fermement son bras.

Elle se fit surprendre avec le sentiment de plénitude qu'elle ressentit lorsqu'il se joignit à elle. Leur première fois ensemble avait été, il fallait l'admettre, gênée et pressée, mais même alors, elle avait ressenti quelque chose.

Cela la déchirait … ces sentiments conflictuels pour un homme qu'elle n'appréciait pas mais admirait en même temps.

Son habilité cognitive sembla cesser alors qu'il s'enfonçait en elle, touchant des points qu'elle ne savait pas exister, n'ayant jamais été prise dans cette position. Elle essayait de retenir ses forts cris de plaisir, mais il ne la laissait pas faire.

'Crie pour moi, femme,' murmura-t-il à son oreille, menant sa main à son intimité pour la taquiner un peu alors qu'il bougeait plus fort en elle.

Alors, elle cria.

Il sourit contre son cou 'Obéissance … jamais cru être témoin de ça venant de toi.'

'Fais-moi une faveur et la ferme,' exhala-t-elle, tournant la tête pour l'embrasser avec force, mordant sa lèvre supérieure et plantant ses ongles dans sa hanche.

'Toi la ferme,' chuchota-t-il brusquement.

'Non, toi.'

'Très mature,' dit-il d'un grognement bas. 'Maintenant, voudrais-tu venir pour moi ?'

'Patience, _chéri_,' lui lança-t-elle, ses lèvres se tordant d'un sourire puis s'ouvrant alors qu'un nouveau cri lui échappait lorsqu'il la pinça à un endroit plus que sensible.

Tremblant sans pouvoir rien y faire, Hermione fourragea ses cheveux et tira légèrement dessus alors qu'il lui ouvrait les portes du paradis, qu'il faisait s'arrêter les flammes de l'enfer et la terre s'arrêter de tourner.

La sentant se crisper autour de son érection, Drago se laissa enfin aller et relâcha la manette de self-control qu'il s'était imposé, rejoignant sa fausse femme dans le plaisir orgasmique.

Parcourant son corps en sueur de ses doigts, Drago traçait paresseusement des lettres sur sa peau, sa tête posé à côté de la sienne sur les oreillers alors qu'elle regardait les mouvements de ses mains et lui chatouillait la joue de son souffle.

'Tu peux croire qu'on a, en fait, couché ensemble ?' demanda Hermione doucement.

'Bien sûr, pourquoi ça ?'

'Je ne sais pas c'est juste étrange. Penses-y … il y a quelques mois, si quelqu'un m'avait dit que je serais allongée dans un lit avec Drago Malefoy de ma propre volonté, alors j'aurais suggéré à cette personne d'aller faire un petit tour par un mignon hôpital psychiatrique.'

'C'est juste du sexe,' dit-il.

Elle resta silencieuse et se demanda si ce n'était, en effet, _que_ du sexe. Pour elle, c'était un peu plus … elle aimait se réveiller avec ses mains sur elle, la touchant, la taquinant, la transportant dans un endroit qu'elle ne pouvait trouver que dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre …

Mais si ce n'était 'que du sexe' pour lui, alors elle se ferait un devoir de ne pas le laisser savoir qu'il en était tout autre pour elle. C'était sûrement facile pour lui, pour chaque membre de la race masculine, de penser aux rapports sexuels comme n'étant rien, comme à un moyen de se faire du bien … mais c'était toujours quelque chose de plus pour elle. C'était plus que de l'envie, plus que du désir, plus que de la passion, mais ce n'était pas exactement de l'amour. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était que _c'était_ compliqué comme l'enfer.

'Quand as-tu perdu ta virginité ?' demanda-t-il soudainement, ses doits traçant toujours des figures sur son estomac.

'Pourquoi veux-tu savoir ?'

'Juste curieux,' fit-il en haussant les épaules.

'Quand as-tu perdu la tienne ?' demanda-t-il.

'J'ai demandé en premier.'

Elle fronça les sourcils et ferma les yeux alors que les doigts de Drago la berçaient. 'J'avais quinze ans.'

'Donc, cinquième année,' dit-il.

'Non. Quatrième année,' le corrigea-t-elle doucement.

Sa main s'arrêta, mais elle garda ses yeux fermés. 'Tu as couché pendant notre quatrième année ?'

'J'avais quinze ans,' répéta-t-elle. 'Je suis née en Septembre, alors je suis plus vieille que la plupart des gens de notre année.'

Ses doigts se remirent à bouger, faisant des ronds autour de son nombril. 'C'était Weasley ?' demanda-t-il.

'Je n'ai jamais couché avec Ron,' dit-elle fermement. 'Nous n'avons toujours été que des amis. J'admets qu'il y a eu des attirances entre nous en sixième année, mais cela s'est dissipé.'

'Potter, alors ?'

'Non, et je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir répondre à cette question,' dit-elle, ouvrant les yeux et se tournant pour le jauger.

Il sourit légèrement. 'Bien, maintenant que tu as dit cela, je _dois_ savoir.'

Elle secoua la tête. 'Ca ne te regarde pas.'

'Oh, allez. Dis-moi,' insista-t-il, montant ses doigts à son cou et traçant la ligne de sa clavicule doucement. 'S'il te plait ?'

'Tu ne me croirais pas si je te le disais,' dit-elle, se sentant soudainement inconfortable avec les délicates caresses qu'il lui administrait. Il jouait avec ses émotions.

'Essaye-donc.'

Elle attendit quelques secondes, prit une grande inspiration pour stabiliser ses nerfs soudains fragiles. Elle ne s'était pas attendu à ce que la main libre de Drago vienne chercher la sienne et entremêle leurs doigts. 'C'était Cédric Diggory.'

'Tu as perdu ta virginité avec Diggory ?' demanda-t-il, d'une voix suspicieusement brusque.

'Oui.'

'Diggory ? Le champion mort du Tournois ?'

'Enfin, il n'était pas mort à ce moment-là,' répondit-elle chaudement.

'Comment par Merlin es-tu arrivée à coucher avec Diggory ?' demanda-t-il, sidéré.

Elle claqua la langue agaçée et roula des yeux. 'C'est juste arrivé. J'étais entrain d'étudier à la bibliothèque tard dans la nuit une fois et il faisait des recherches pour la prochaine tâche du Tournois. Il s'est avéré que j'utilisais l'un des livres dont il avait besoin, alors il est venu me le demander et on a commencé à parler.'

'N'étais-tu pas folle de Krum en quatrième année ?' demanda-t-il.

'Tu n'as pas l'air de capter le fait que je peux avoir des amis garçons, n'est-ce pas ?' fit-elle.

'Hey, ne m'attaques pas,' dit-il d'une voix traînante.

Elle roula des yeux encore. 'J'ai couché avec Cédric, oui. On a fini par parler toute la nuit, réalisant qu'on avait pas mal de point commun. Il était vraiment gentil et doux et je ne regrette pas ce que l'on a fait.'

'Bien, c'est surprenant. Je ne t'aurais jamais pris pour le genre de fille qui aime les histoires d'un soir,' murmura-t-il.

'Je ne me serais jamais prise non plus pour le genre de fille qui épouse un homme qu'elle déteste,' lui renvoya-t-elle.

Il sourit simplement et se pencha pour lui faire un bisou sur la joue. 'Tu n'es apparemment pas du matin.'

Elle lui jeta un regard noir et bougea pour se défaire de son étreinte, mais il la serra plus fort lorsqu'elle commença à se tortiller pour sortir du lit.

'Continue à te tortiller et on restera au lit plus longtemps que ce que j'avais prévu,' lui chuchota-t-il dans l'oreille.

Un coup soudain frappé à la porte d'entrer les stoppa et ils se regardèrent, se demandant qui pouvait bien venir si tôt le matin. Juste au cas où il s'agirait de la PFM, Hermione sortit sa baguette et fusionna les deux lits ensemble, remettant les couvertures et oreillers en place, bien que l'illusion n'avait pas trop besoin d'être altérée.

Drago enfila son boxer et son pantalon, attrapant un tee-shirt propre dans son armoire. Pendant qu'Hermione s'habillait, il alla ouvrir la porte.

Dès que la porte fut ouverte, Donny le poussa sur le côté et jeta des regards frénétiques autour d'elle. 'Où est-elle ? Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? Je n'arrive pas à croire que je vous ai laissés partir sans me dire ce qui se passait ! J'ai été malade d'inquiétude et je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit et … où est-elle, Drago ?'

Donny était plantée dans le salon, les cheveux en batail, retenus en arrière par un sert-tête elle portait un jogging et un tee-shirt qui semblait avoir perdu une bagarre contre un vert gallois et une horde de termites et ses yeux étaient injectés de sang.

'Où as-tu passé la nuit, Donny ?' demanda Drago, l'emmenant par le bras vers la cuisine pour une tasse de thé.

'J'ai été m'inquiéter !' dit-elle. 'Hermione a été attaquée et je l'ai juste laissée rentrer chez elle avec toi sans même savoir ce qui se passait. Je ne pouvais pas dormir, Drago ! La culpabilité et l'inquiétude me bouffaient de l'intérieur.'

Il la fit s'asseoir à la table et à l'instant où il posa une main rassurante sur son épaule, elle fondit en larmes.

_Quelqu'un a oublié de prendre ses antidépresseurs ce matin._

'Euh, Donny ? Euh … Hermione va bien,' dit-il, se demandant quand sa femme allait enfin se montrer et le relever.

'Je suis censée être son amie ! mais, j'ai juste quitté la fête et fait comme vous me l'aviez tout les deux demandé alors que j'aurais du insisté pour que vous me disiez ce qui se passait,' pleura-t-elle. 'En plus, sur le chemin de la maison, je suis tombée sur Jimmy et il est fiancé. Fiancé, Drago ! Je ne peux même pas me trouver de petit ami et cet enfoiré est fiancé !'

_Bordel mais c'est qui Jimmy ? Et où est cette foutue Hermione ?_

'Donny ?' fit enfin la voix d'Hermione, provenant de l'embrasure de la porte de la cuisine. 'Don, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?'

Drago sortit lentement de la cuisine, laissant les deux femmes à elles-mêmes comme Donny commençait à parler de cette voix haut-perchée pleine de sanglots que seuls les chiens, et apparemment Hermione, pouvaient entendre. Il fit comprendre à Hermione qu'il allait chercher Zane, et il partit avant d'être entraîner dans quelque chose dont il ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec.

'Et puis on a joué aux monstres et puis on a joué dehors et on a fait des centaines de châteaux de sable et puis Tata Tonks nous a fait à diner et c'était bon et puis Oncle Rémus a joué avec nous et il a fait grossir nos jouets avec sa baguette !' fit Zane joyeusement à son père alors qu'ils rentraient de la résidence des Lupin.

'On dirait que tu t'es bien amusé, Z,' répondit Drago, serrant la main de son fils.

'Oui, papa ! Mais toi et maman, vous m'avez manqué.'

'Tu nous as manqué aussi, bonhomme,' sourit-il.

Ils rentrèrent à la maison pour trouver Hermione dans le salon, lisant un livre et entortillant une mèche de cheveux autour de son doigt.

'Maman !' s'écria Zane, se précipitant vers ses genoux et la serrant fort contre lui. 'Tu m'as manquée !'

Elle l'embrassa et l'enroula dans ses bras. 'Tu m'as manqué aussi, mon cœur. Tu t'es bien amusé avec Wolf ?'

'Oui !' répondit-il.

Hermione regarde Drago, assis en face d'eux dans le fauteuil. 'Ta mère nous a invités pour le déjeuner aujourd'hui. Elle est en colère que nous ayons quitté la soirée si brutalement hier sans avoir dit au revoir.'

Il roula les yeux. 'Quelle heure ?'

'Dans une demi-heure,' répondit-elle.

'On va chez Mamy ?' demanda Zane. 'Je veux lui raconter ma journée chez Wolf !'

'Oui, et elle va être tellement contente d'entendre tout ce que tu as à lui dire,' lui dit Hermione. 'Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas déposer ton sac dans ta chambre et enfiler des vêtements propres ?'

Il acquiesça rapidement et sauta à bas du canapé, laissant Drago et Hermione seuls dans le salon.

'Alors, que s'est-il passé avec Donny ?' demanda Drago lorsque Zane partit.

'Ce n'était pas un bon jour. Elle n'avait pas dormi de la nuit et elle s'inquiétait de ce qu'il s'était passé. Je lui ai assuré que j'allais bien et que je n'étais pas blessée. Elle a également croisé son ex petit-ami hier, celui qu'elle avait surpris entrain de coucher avec sa voisine. Apparemment il va se marier et tous ces mariages autour d'elle l'ont un peu démoralisée.'

'Est-elle toujours à fond sur Dubois ?'

Hermione sourit. 'Ouais. Elle a toujours été excentrique et son obsession d'Olivier Dubois couvre un peu sa frustration de ne pas trouver de petit-ami. Je commence en fait à me sentir vraiment mal pour elle. C'est une fille vraiment formidable et elle ne semble pas trouver de gars décent qui l'aimerait juste comme elle est. Je pensais faire quelque chose de spécial comme c'est son anniversaire la semaine prochaine. Je ne trouve simplement rien.'

'Je suis sûr que tu vas trouver quelque chose,' dit-il.

'J'espère, oui. Je ne suis pas très créative lorsqu'on en vient aux cadeaux et je veux vraiment lui faire plaisir,' se questionna-t-elle tout haut. 'Au pire si je ne trouve rien, je pourrais l'emmener diner et lui offrir un bijou.'

'Tu as raison, tu n'es pas très créative,' la taquina-t-il, se recevant un oreiller pour toute réponse.

'Wolf et moi on a fait une bataille de coussins, aussi !' annonça Zane en entrant dans le salon, voyant son pauvre père se faire aplatir par l'oreiller. 'Jai gagné la bataille parce que les Malefoy ne perdent jamais !'

Elle renifla et secoua la tête. 'Tout le monde perd à un moment où à un autre, Zane.'

'Non, non, pas les Malefoy. Papa m'a dit qu'on ne perd jamais, jamais, jamais ! On est toujours les vainqueurs,' expliqua-t-il.

'Et bien, il semblerait que papa a oublié de te parler des fois où il perdait les matchs de Quidditch à l'école,' dit-elle, essayant d'incorporer un sens de la réalité dans ce petit désillusionné.

Zane se retourna, horrifié vers son père, qui fixait sa femme. 'Tu as perdi des matchs de Kidditch, papa ?'

Drago articula entre ses dents serrées. 'Une ou deux fois, oui.'

Hermione renifla encore à cette affirmation. Elle marmonna quelque chose dans sa moustache qui ressemblait à 'plutôt une ou deux fois par an.'

'Mais c'est pas grave, papa,' lui assura Zane. 'Wolf a gagné quand on jouait à courir et quand on jouait à saute-mouton.'

Ils quittèrent la maison tous les trois peu de temps après, écoutant Zane expliquer les intrigantes règles de saute-mouton. Ils arrivèrent au manoir Malefoy après avoir transplanés d'un point de Transplanage près de leur appartement.

Narcissa les accueillit avec son sourire éclatant habituel et Lucius, bien sûr, les accueillit avec son subtil rictus, ne donnant qu'à Zane un clin d'œil.

Le déjeuner fut servi dans la salle à manger du manoir, tout les cinq assis autour de la grande table. Zane parla énormément à ses grands-parents, leur racontant la moindre petite chose qui lui était arrivé depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus.

Prenant une gorgé de jus de citrouille de sa tasse, il était sur le point de raconter la fin des aventures qu'il avait eu avec Rosie et une boite abandonnée à sa grand-mère lorsqu'il pointa soudainement son doigt sur Hermione en retenant son souffle.

'Oh, non !' dit-il, ses yeux s'écarquillant alors qu'il la fixait. 'Tu as un bobo sur le cou, maman ! Ca va ?'

Les trois autres adultes se tournèrent pour regarder Hermione qui touchait son cou d'un air confus. 'Je n'ai pas de bobo, Zane.'

'Si, tu en as un,' insista-t-il.

'Il semblerait qu'il ait raison, ma chère,' dit Narcissa.

Hermione attrapa l'une des cuillères qui lui faisaient face et la retourna pour pouvoir y voir le reflet de son cou, ne tenant que très peu compte du fait qu'il était vraiment inconvenant d'utiliser l'argenterie de cette façon.

Lucius ricana inélégamment dans son champagne. 'Chère Narcissa, ta naïveté me stupéfie.'

'Ma naïveté ? De quoi parles-tu, Lu- oh, dieux du Ciel,' haleta-t-elle.

A l'instant où Narcissa avait parlé, Hermione lâcha la cuillère qui atterrit dans un bruit métallique sur la table, jetant un regard noir à Drago alors qu'elle voyait le reflet du suçon qu'il lui avait fait.

Les yeux de Drago s'agrandirent, s'efforçant de toute sa volonté de ne pas rire.

'Est-ce qu'il faut que papa fasse un bisou dessus ?' demanda Zane.

Lucius ricana encore. 'Je pense que c'est ce qui a d'abord causé le bobo.'

'Lucius !' le réprimanda Narcissa.

'Quoi ?' demanda Zane.

'Rien, Z,' dit Drago, le visage baissé alors que ses épaules étaient secouées de tremblements.

Les joues d'Hermione étaient flamboyantes alors qu'elle posait un coude sur la table et prit son visage dans sa main. 'Ca va, Zane. Je ne me suis pas fait mal. Je me suis accidentellement coloriée avec tes plumes de couleurs.'

'Oh. C'est idiot, maman,' rit-il, prenant un morceau de sa viande. 'Tu es toujours idiote. Idiote comme une carotte.'

Rigolant à sa propre blague, sa rime étant assurément la chose la plus drôle à laquelle il pouvait penser, il ne sembla pas remarquer la tension et les regards inquisiteurs qui voyageaient entre les adultes.

Narcissa fut la première à briser le silence gênant et les gloussements de son petit fils. 'Alors, Drago, tu ne m'as pas dit exactement pourquoi vous étiez partis si soudainement hier.'

'Hermione et moi avions déjà un engagement,' marmonna-t-il.

Lucius roula des yeux et sourit. 'Est-ce ainsi que vous appelez cela, vous les jeunes d'aujourd'hui ?'

'Si tu ne peux pas te comporter correctement, Lucius, tu peux aller manger dans la cuisine,' dit-il Narcissa d'une voix coupante.

'Oh oh, Papy va avoir des problèmes,' fit Zane, s'insinuant dans la conversation. 'Tu vas lui donner une fessée, mamy ?'

'Cela serait absolument délicieux,' dit Lucius avant que Narcissa n'ait pu prononcer un mot.

'Franchement, Lucius !' cria-t-elle pratiquement.

Drago rit dans sa serviette de table alors qu'Hermione cachait son propre sourire dans ses mains. Tant que l'attention n'était plus sur eux, alors ils pouvaient voir le comique de la situation. Zane secoua la tête de confusion. Tous les adultes étaient tellement idiots.

'Il va falloir excuser mon mari. Il oublie son âge,' dit Narcissa avec colère. 'Maintenant, vous êtes-vous au moins amusés à la soirée ? Je sais que Donatella s'est éclipsée peu de temps après que vous soyez partis. La pauvre fille semblait inquiète pour quelque raison.'

'Elle a eu une assez mauvaise semaine,' mentit Hermione, à moitié.

'Oh, pauvre chérie. Vous savez, je sais qu'elle est célibataire, alors je pensais peut-être à la présenter à l'une de mes connaissances, un garçon seul également. Pensez-vous que cela lui plairait ?'

'Je ne sais pas avez-vous quelqu'un à l'esprit ?' demanda Hermione.

'Eh bien, je sais que le fils de Desdemona Reid, Victor, est célibataire.'

'Non !' dit violemment Drago. Lorsqu'ils le regardèrent tous avec des expressions surprises, il inspira calmement et sourit. 'Je veux dire, non, je ne pense pas qu'ils soient tout les deux compatibles. Elle lui a parlé pendant la soirée et ils ne se sont pas entendus.'

Narcissa acquiesça tristement. 'Bien, je suis sûre que nous lui trouverons quelqu'un. Je l'apprécie vraiment beaucoup.'

Après que la discussion se soit évanouie, Narcissa prit Hermione dans le salon pendant que les hommes allaient prendre un brandy, parlant Quidditch et Ministère et autres sujets d'intérêt masculin. Zane s'élança pour trouver son elfe de maison préféré, Eclat de Banane, pour jouer à cache-cache.

Hermione s'assit en face de sa belle-mère et sourit poliment alors que la vieille femme la regardait avec insistance. 'Avez-vous un amant ?' demanda Narcissa sans préambule.

Retenant l'envie de montrer son étonnement, Hermione secoua la tête. 'Non, Narcissa, je ne trompe pas Drago.'

'Alors, dites-moi, comment au nom du ciel vous avez eu cette marque … et ne me mentez pas, parce que je ne suis pas _si_ naïve.'

Hermione mâchonna sa lèvre inférieure, incertaine de savoir quoi dire. Réalisant que Narcissa était vraiment la seule personne à qui elle pouvait parler de la situation, elle lâcha un souffle et ferma les yeux. 'Drago et moi avons couché ensemble.'

'Je vois,' répondit Narcissa, pianotant son menton de ses doigts. 'Depuis combien de temps partagez-vous votre couche ?'

'Et bien, voyez-vous, nous ne nous attendions pas à partager un lit, nous avons simplement couché ensemble la nuit dernière … et puis ce matin.'

Narcissa acquiesça et pianota plus rapidement, un de ses tics nerveux. 'Je pensais que vous ne vous appréciiez pas.'

'C'est le cas. Nos personnalités sont tellement divergentes que nous nous disputons plus qu'autre chose,' dit-elle. 'Mais alors, nous nous sommes mis à nous entendre pour le bien de Zane et parce que deux personnes ne peuvent pas vivre ensemble et se détester pendant longtemps. Des compromis ont été fait et nous avons finalement réalisé nos torts.'

'Alors, pensez-vous avoir peut-être des sentiments pour lui ?'

Hermione secoua la tête, puis haussa des épaules. 'Je ne pense pas. Enfin, je ne sais pas … tout cela est un peu confus.'

Narcissa sourit gentiment. 'C'est très difficile de séparer sexe et sentiments. Lucius a été le premier et le seul. Il m'a fait la cour pendant presque un mois et j'hésitais énormément à son sujet, pas vraiment sûre de jamais vivre heureuse avec le très connu Lucius Malefoy … mais notre première fois ensemble m'a prouvée que je pouvais trouver un semblant d'affection dans une relation avec lui. Malgré sa nature repoussante, c'est quelqu'un de très affectueux et j'ai en effet trouvé l'amour avec lui, combinant nos activités intimes avec tout le reste.'

Hermione se surprit à acquiescer, comprenant exactement ce que Narcissa était entrain de lui dire.

'Je ne peux pas me permettre d'avoir des sentiments pour Drago,' dit-elle après un moment.

'Pourquoi pas ?'

'Ce qu'il se passe en ce moment est un arrangement d'argent et rien d'autre. Il n'a aucun sentiment pour moi et il serait bien plus simple pour moi de ne pas en avoir non plus. Nous ferions un vrai couple horrible parce qu'on ne s'entend vraiment pas. Nous sommes comme deux pôles magnétiques négatifs, s'opposant sur presque tout.'

Drago et Lucius entrèrent dans le salon, interrompant toute réponse que Narcissa aurait pu avoir.

'Tu es prête à partir ?' demanda Drago à Hermione.

Elle acquiesça et se leva avec Narcissa, échangeant un regard plein de sous-entendu avec l'autre sorcière qui disait clairement que rien de ce qui s'était dit ne serait répété à qui que ce soit.

Zane fit chemin dans la pièce, gloussant alors que l'elfe de maison à bout de souffle lui courait après et toucha son jeune maitre d'un couinant 'Touché !'. Zane hurla de rire de s'être fait attraper et enlaça l'elfe de maison avant de l'embrasser sur la tête et de courir dans les bras de son père.

'Au revoir, maitre Zane !' couina Eclat de Banane avant de sortir du salon en faisant des courbettes et se pressant d'aller terminer ses corvées.

Hermione vit Lucius cacher un air de désapprobation et puis sourire légèrement comme sa femme enlaçait son bras au sien. Narcissa avait raison. Ils s'aimaient immensément.

Dispersant ses au revoir, la jeune génération Malefoy quitta le manoir et rentra chez eux. Un Zane épuisé s'endormit en chemin, faisant sa sieste plus tard que d'habitude. Une fois revenus à l'appartement, Drago installa son fils dans sa chambre, le regardant dormir pendant un moment avant de se rendre à la cuisine où Hermione rangeait les plats propres.

Il offrit de l'aider et elle lui sourit gentiment, lui tendant un tas d'assiettes et de verres. Alors qu'il les rangeait, elle se tourna pour le regarder. 'J'ai dit à ta mère à propos de nous.'

'Je sais', dit-il dos à elle. 'A l'instant où elle a vu le suçon, je savais qu'elle ne lâcherait pas le morceau avant d'avoir entendu l'histoire qui se cache derrière. C'est une femme fantastique, mais terriblement fouineuse.'

Hermione rit doucement à cette affirmation. 'Tu ne penses toujours pas que ce soit une mauvaise idée ?'

'Quoi ? Que l'on couche ensemble ?' demanda-t-il, en marchant vers elle.

Elle acquiesça et recula d'un pas, pour simplement se rendre compte qu'elle était déjà appuyée contre le plan de travail.

Un sourire carnassier était accroché à ses lèvres alors qu'il s'approchait d'elle, ses yeux argentés brillant de malice. Il se tenait finalement face à elle, ses mains empoignant la table de travail derrière elle alors qu'elle essayait de ne pas littéralement fondre au contact de son corps contre le sien.

Elle le regarda se pencher sur elle et déposer un baiser sur sa mâchoire, trainant ses lèvres sur sa joue. Le chemin laissé par ses lèvres lui brûlait la peau et la douceur de son toucher la faisait trembler, s'affaisser ses genoux. Alors qu'il bougeait pour aller explorer son cou, elle retint un gémissement alors qu'il léchait l'endroit où il lui avait fait le suçon. Il bougea ses lèvres de l'autre côté de son cou et remonta, suivant un même chemin, vers sa joue.

Drago se recula légèrement et vit l'éclair de couleur remonter du cou vers les joues d'Hermione. Avec un sourire encore plus grand, il frotta son nez contre sa joue, inhalant son doux parfum. Il enroula un bras autour de sa taille, l'autre agrippant toujours le plan de travail alors qu'il se baissait pour l'embrasser.

Elle gémit contre ses lèvres pendant qu'il l'embrassait délicatement, enflamment son désir et respirer difficilement, ressentant le besoin d'être touchée et caressée.

Soudainement, il arracha ses lèvres de celles d'Hermione et s'en alla, sortant de la cuisine. 'Non, je ne pense pas que cela soit une mauvaise idée,' dit-il avec un léger sourire en se tournant et partant.

Attrapant le plan de travail pour se soutenir, Hermione rétrécit les yeux en jaugeant la pièce vide, vexée et impressionnée de la tactique manipulatrice de Drago. Cela requerrait tout le contrôle dont elle était capable pour rester neutre émotionnellement face à lui. Physiquement, eh bien, ils avaient à peine expérimenté jusqu'à quel point cela pouvait être 'explosif' entre eux.

Trois jours avant l'anniversaire de Donny, Hermione était assise sur le lit qu'elle partageait maintenant avec Drago. Ils avaient, et de façon permanente, ajusté les deux lits entre eux, sachant que les garder séparés n'était clairement plus nécessaire. Tournant les pages d'un magasine, elle cherchait tout ce qui pourrait lui donner de l'inspiration sur le potentiel cadeau qu'elle ferait à son amie pour son anniversaire.

Au travail, Donny était devenue plus triste que ce qu'Hermione l'avait déjà vue, embarquée dans une période mélancolique d'apitoiement sur elle-même. Plus qu'autre chose, Hermione voulait redonner le sourire à son amie adorée, demandant les opinions de tout le monde autour d'elle, bien que personne n'ait encore eu la super idée.

Drago entra dans la pièce et trouva Hermione plongée dans le magasine, se mordant la lèvre et soupirant de frustration.

'Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?' demanda-t-il en revêtant son pyjama.

'Je n'arrive pas à trouver la moindre idée pour l'anniversaire de Donny. Elle est tellement triste ces derniers temps que je ferais n'importe quoi pour la remettre d'aplomb. Elle mérite quelque chose de fantastique et je suis une amie tellement nulle que je ne peux penser à rien,' dit-elle, en colère.

'Le fait que tu essaies montre que tu es une bonne amie,' fit-il, grimpant dans le lit à côté d'elle.

Elle soupira et haussa les épaules. 'Ca ne sert à rien. Je ne suis pas créative et je ne vais rien trouver. J'irais simplement lui prendre un bon d'achat demain et la laisser choisir l'endroit où elle veut dépenser l'argent.'

Il sourit et lui tira le magasine des mains. 'C'est l'heure de dormir.'

Elle le regarda et vit dans ses yeux que dormir n'était définitivement pas leur projet dans un futur immédiat.

A la seconde où les lèvres de Drago eurent trouvé les siennes, sa frustration s'évanouit lentement, transformée en faim primitive. Ils se complétaient totalement au lit, de caresses en caresses, corps contre corps, lèvres contre lèvres …

A bout de souffle alors qu'ils avaient atteint l'apogée de leurs ébats, Hermione sourit, victorieuse, d'avoir réussi à séparer émotions et sexe cette fois-ci. Elle travaillait dur pour les garder séparés l'un de l'autre et elle était fière d'elle-même de ne pas avoir pensé à ses sentiments pendant que Drago lui donnait du plaisir de la façon la plus animale qui soit.

Malheureusement, ce contrôle se désintégra le lendemain matin lorsqu'elle se réveilla dans un lit vide. Elle entendait Drago sous la douche alors qu'elle étirait ses bras et bâillait profondément.

Elle tourna la tête lorsqu'un morceau de parchemin installé sur le lit attira son attention. Elle se frotta les yeux et étendit une main pour attraper l'enveloppe posée sur l'oreiller de Drago. Sur l'extérieur de l'enveloppe, elle reconnut l'écrire de Drago. Qui disait simplement _: Ne doute plus jamais de toi tu es une amie formidable et je pense que tu sauras quoi faire de cela_.

Confuse, elle fronça les sourcils et ouvrit l'enveloppe. Elle sortit ce qui était à l'intérieur et lorsqu'elle comprit ce que c'était, ses mains s'envolèrent vers sa bouche ouverte et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes.

Serrés dans sa main, se trouvaient quatre billets pour le très attendu match du Puddlemere United contre les Faucons de Falmouth du samedi suivant. Toutes les places avaient été vendues à l'instant où le match avait été annoncé et elle savait que ces billets avaient du coûter une fortune.

Le point qui fit perdre à Hermione le contrôle de ses sentiments n'avait rien à voir avec les billets, mais les quatre papiers attachés aux billets. C'était des pass VIP autorisant le détenteur du billet à aller dans les vestiaires de l'équipe de son choix avant et après le match, ainsi qu'un diner privé avec l'équipe, si elle gagnait.

Elle laissa échapper ses larmes alors qu'elle réalisa qu'elle était mariée à l'homme le plus exaspérément étonnant du monde.

* * *

**Zane et Donny, le retour! Drago le mari formidable (oui, soupirez avec moi!) et Hermione dont les sentiments partent en sucette! **

**Grrr, c'est frustrant de les voir tourner autour du pot. Même pour moi qui connait la suite, jajaja! **

**Cally x**


	17. Chapter 16

**HELLO! **

**Je ne vais pas faire de grand discours aujourd'hui. Je suis à l'école -yeaaaah, c'est la meilleure de toutes, mes cours sont géniaux, le cadre aussi, le stage en Australie s'annonce bien :D- et je dois encore lire 2livres pours dans ... 3h. Infaisable je sais. Mais ce ne sont que des nouvelles. Bref. **

**Merci de vous dernières reviews! :) Je poste aujourd'hui et dimanche soir. Et je pense que ça deviendra habituel. J'ai trop de travail dans la semaine pour pouvoir faire autrement. Donc se sera le vendredi matin (quand je penserais à prendre mon PC avec moi à l'école) et le dimanche soir. J'ai vraiment une quantité impressionnante de devoirs. Mais FRANCHEMENT, je kiffe ce que j'étudie, pour une fois. **

**Bon, voilà. Bonne lecture! Merci d'être toujours là et régalez-vous avec Donny :) Moi elle m'éclate. **

* * *

_Chapitre Seize : Ils ne savent ce que l'on ressent lorsqu'on aime vraiment._

oOo

Hermione attendit que Drago sorte de la salle de bain, une serviette autour de la taille, pour lui sauter dessus, jetant ses bras autour de lui et terrant son visage dans son cou chaud et humide.

Il perdit l'équilibre pendant un instant et se rattrapa à elle en s'agrippant à ses épaules. 'Mais qu'est-ce que …'

Elle se recula vivement et prit son visage dans ses mains, plantant ses lèvres sur les siennes fermement et l'embrassa comme si l'acte lui-même ne voudrait bientôt plus rien dire.

S'il était surpris, il n'en laissa rien paraitre et l'embrassa également avec la même ferveur dont elle faisait preuve avec lui. Quelque part dans un coin de son esprit, il essayait de comprendre pourquoi elle l'embrassait … mais faisant partie de l'espèce masculine qui ne prête attention qu'au moment présent, il décida qu'il s'en fichait.

'Tu vas être toute mouillée,' se souvint-il de murmurer alors qu'ils reprenaient leurs souffles.

'Je m'en fiche,' dit-elle avec un grand sourire, jetant ses bras autour de lui de nouveau. 'Merci beaucoup, Drago.'

'Pour quoi ?' demanda-t-il, défaisant ses bras d'autour de lui.

'Pour ne pas être incorrigible pour une fois,' répondit-elle d'un ton égal. 'Je ne sais comment te remercier pour les billets de Quidditch, Drago.'

'Oh,' dit-il doucement et se dirigea vers l'armoire pour prendre de quoi s'habiller. 'Ce n'est rien.'

'Comment as-tu réussi à te les procurer ? Attends, je ne peux pas te laisser les payer … ils ont du coûter une fortune et …'

'Je te l'ai dit, ce n'est rien,' répondit-il en enfilant un boxer et un tee-shirt blanc. 'J'ai conçu la maison de l'un de mes amis de l'équipe des Faucons et il a tiré quelques ficelles pour moi.'

'Comment puis-je te rembourser ?' demanda-t-elle.

Il tourna un regard sérieux vers elle et secoua la tête. 'Quelle partie de 'ce n'est rien' n'as-tu pas compris jusque là ?'

Elle lui sourit, se moquant bien de son air grognon. 'Merci encore. C'était très gentil de ta part. Donny ne va plus tenir en place.'

'Ne devrais-tu pas te préparer pour aller à l'école ?' demanda-t-il, lui tournant le dos pendant qu'il s'habillait.

'Si, et j'irai réveiller Zane,' dit-elle en quittant la chambre, laissant Drago à ses pensées.

Il soupira alors qu'il boutonnait sa chemise. Ses pensées, ces derniers jours, étaient devenues ennuyeusement encombrantes. Il appréciait énormément l'aspect physique de sa relation avec Hermione. Par Satan, il était resté abstinent pendant tellement longtemps qu'il avait été presque sûr d'avoir oublié comment faire.

Heureusement, il savait toujours.

Nouant la cravate à son cou, il fit courir son doigt sur une marque toute récente qu'Hermione lui avait fait dans le cou, il y avait deux nuits de cela lorsqu'elle s'était servie de ses lèvres pour le torturer jusqu'à la limite de la folie érotique … il sourit au souvenir du côté impudent de son caractère qu'elle laissait évoluer dans leur lit. Il ne se mentirait pas à lui-même : Hermione était une amante fantastique. Elle appliquait la même détermination et expertise au lit qu'à tout ce qu'elle faisait d'autre. Il était un enfoiré vraiment chanceux.

Il ferma les yeux, secouant la tête d'exaspération. Chaque nuit, après avoir chacun exploré le corps de l'autre, ils s'allongeraient silencieusement l'un à côté de l'autre, se touchant, se caressant, se chuchotant des mots … c'était maladivement romantique.

Ils se disputaient moins ces jours-ci. Ils se disputaient, oui, mais moins.

Il savait pourquoi le nombre de disputes diminuait et il savait également pourquoi il était impatient de rentrer à la maison après le travail tous les jours. Il commençait à apprécier Hermione, comme un adolescent ayant le béguin pour la première fois. Cela lui filait la nausée de constater comment finalement Hermione lui était rentré dans la peau, se fondant avec lui dans des conversations intelligentes, se fondant avec lui alors qu'ils faisaient l'amour chaque fois que la possibilité leur en était donnée.

Elle était intelligente, elle était capable de compassion et elle était adorable avec son fils elle prenait soin d'eux comme une mère-poule prenant soin de ses poussins et son esprit pointu ramenait de la gaieté dans sa vie autrefois vide.

Il savait qu'il se dirigeait en eaux dangereuses en la laissant s'implanter davantage dans sa vie, mais pour une fois, il avait l'impression qu'il pourrait peut-être être heureux … que peut-être il pourrait en venir à en fait aimer quelqu'un et recevoir ce même amour en retour. Ne serait-ce pas génial ?

Mais ce n'était que de vaines pensées … Hermione n'en viendrait jamais à l'aimer. Il n'était que le garçon qui avait fait de son enfance un enfer et une réelle relation entre eux était absurdement inenvisageable. Ils s'étaient détestés pendant tellement longtemps que même le temps passé ensemble ou le sexe ou l'intimité ne changerait ce passé, ne la ferait l'aimer inconditionnellement.

Avec un autre soupir il sourit tristement en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Les six mois étaient passés de moitié et dans trois mois, ils divorceraient et continueraient chacun leurs vies respectives. Leur semblant de mariage ne serait plus qu'un souvenir doux-amer pour eux deux.

Hermione écoutait Zane attentivement qui finissait le récit de son rêve fou de la nuit passée alors qu'ils atteignaient la porte d'entrée de l'école. Il trébuchait sur ses mots alors qu'il essayait de lui raconter la grande aventure de sa nuit d'inconscience.

'N'est-ce pas idiot, maman ? Je n'avais pas de culotte !' gloussa-t-il bruyamment alors que son sac à dos lui cognait contre les genoux. 'Mais, je me suis réveillé et j'avais tous mes vêtement !'

Elle lui sourit et serra sa main. 'C'est vraiment un rêve idiot, mon cœur. Peux-tu t'imaginer simplement à marcher de-ci de-là sans culotte ?'

Il rit encore plus, secouant la tête. 'Se serait 'idicule !'

En arrivant dans l'entrée de la petite école, Hermione l'aida à enlever son sac à dos et son pull, les suspendant à la rangée de porte-manteau. Comme toujours, ils étaient les premiers dans l'école et, comme toujours, Zane se rua dans la salle de classe pour dessiner sur le petit tableau avant que les autres élèves n'arrivent.

Hermione ouvrit la porte de son bureau et y déposa ses affaires, sortant plumes et parchemins pour mettre en place l'emploi du temps de la journée. Juste au moment où elle finissait, Donny entrait dans la pièce et lui faisait on petit sourire.

'Bonjour, Hermione,' dit-elle doucement.

'Bonjour, Don,' répondit Hermione 'Tu es particulièrement en beauté ce matin.'

'Ha oui ?'

'Oh oui, et je crois que ça a tout à voir avec ces vingt-trois ans que tu nous fêtes aujourd'hui,' dit-elle en riant.

'Oh, bon sang, je vieillis,' rit Donny. 'Un ancêtre !'

'Ancêtre ? Et comment suis-je supposée me sentir moi à l'âge préhistorique de vingt-quatre ans ?'

'Eh bien, tu es déjà femme et mère ! Je n'ai rien entre les mains à part un appartement miteux tapissé de photos d'un joueur de Quidditch à moitié nu qui mourrait de rire si jamais il savait que j'existe,' dit-elle avec découragement.

'Savais-tu que l'équipe de Puddlemere sera ici ce week-end ?' demanda Hermione, incapable de cacher son sourire montant.

Donny s'affala dans la chaise qui faisait face au bureau d'Hermione, étalant ses jambes sur le bureau. 'Ouais, ils jouent contre les Faucons. C'est le tournoi européen. Tu peux le croire ça ? Foutu Olivier Dubois dans la même ville que moi.'

'Ne serait-ce pas merveilleux qu'il soit dans la même pièce que toi ?'

'Ne me provoque pas, chérie. Je ne suis pas sûre que mon pauvre cœur le supporte,' rigola-t-elle doucement.

'Puis-je te donner ton cadeau d'anniversaire maintenant ou veux-tu attendre le diner de ce soir ?'

Donny prit une pause réfléchie et y pensa pendant un moment. 'Je suppose que je peux l'ouvrir maintenant, bien que je t'ai spécialement spécifié de ne rien m'acheter.'

'Et je t'ai spécialement spécifié que tu étais bien bête de penser que je ne t'offrirais rien pour ton anniversaire,' la taquina-t-elle.

'Ok, ça va. Donne-le-moi,' répondit-elle avec un soupir mélodramatique.

Hermione lui tendit l'enveloppe qui était maintenant décorée d'un ruban rouge. 'J'espère que ça te plaira.'

Donny fit un sourire étincelant, le premier sourire qu'Hermione ait vu depuis un long moment, alors qu'elle ouvrait l'enveloppe. 'Voyons voir ce que ma poupée préférée m'a achetée pour mon anniversaire … c'est quoi ?'

Le silence emplit la pièce alors que la mâchoire de Donny se décrochait et que ses mains commençaient à trembler. Hermione regardait son amie qui fixait les billets d'un air de totale incrédulité, les larmes inondant ses yeux. 'Joyeux anniversaire de la part de Drago et moi.'

Toujours bouche-bée, Donny ne bougea plus pendant plusieurs seconde avant de secouer la tête, incapable d'émettre le moindre son.

'Les pass VIP te permettront d'aller dans les vestiaires avant et après le match et te donneront également le droit de diner avec les champions, si l'équipe que tu as choisie gagne le match,' expliqua Hermione.

Un silence encore plus total fut la réponse de Donny qui clignait des yeux à un rythme effréné, son sourire s'agrandissant de seconde en seconde. 'Hermione, je … je … quoi … je … OH MON DIEU ! Tu es l'être humain le plus incroyable de tout l'univers ! Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu.'

'Alors, ça te plait ?' demanda Hermione, riant doucement pour elle-même alors que Donny lisait les instructions des billets plus lentement.

'Je n'arrive pas à y croire,' dit-elle dans un murmure. 'Merci beaucoup, Hermione. Je ne crois même pas les mériter …'

'Tu les mérites entièrement, Donny. Maintenant, comment vas-tu t'habiller pour enfin rencontrer Olivier Dubois ?'

'OH, BON DIEU ! JE VAIS RENCONTRER OLIVIER DUBOIS !' couina soudainement Donny, sautant de sa chaise et courant vers l'autre côté du bureau où elle engouffra Hermione dans une étreinte. 'Je t'aime tellement, Hermione ! Tu ne peux même pas savoir !'

Hermione rit dans les bras de son amie. 'Je t'aime aussi, Don. Je suis contente que tu aimes le cadeau. Il faut que je te dise, cependant toute l'idée vient de Drago.'

'Si tu n'étais pas mariée à lui et que je n'étais pas sur le point de rencontrer mon futur amour, je demanderais carrément Drago en mariage pour ses super idées,' rit Donny.

Hermione sentit son sourire se faner un peu à cette pensée. Elle rendit presque son petit déjeuner comme elle réalisait qu'elle était entrain de ressentir les premières brûlures du monstre aux yeux jaunes, la jalousie. Si la simple idée d'une hypothétique relation entre Donny et Drago la rendait ainsi … _Merde, merde, merde, merde ! Je suis pathétique_.

'Bon, maintenant tu sais qu'il faut que je fasse la fille inaccessible lorsque je rencontrerais Woodie. C'est la règle N°1 du flirt. Je dois jouer la fille complètement désintéressée peu importe d'à quel point j'ai envie de lui sauter dessus et de lui faire l'amour jusqu'aux petites lueurs du jour …' fit Donny dans un flot rapide alors qu'Hermione secouait la tête en rigolant.

Un petit coup à la porte se fit entendre et elle attendit pendant que Zane passait la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte et lui fit un sourire ténu. 'Maman, j'ai eu un accident. Un accident dans la classe !'

Elle échangea un regard étonné avec Donny avant de se lever rapidement et de rejoindre Zane et de l'examiner pour être sûre qu'il n'avait rien. 'Tout va bien, mon cœur ?'

'Ouaip ! Ca va, maman. J'ai refait ce truc encore quand j'ai pensa très fort et je fais changé le tableau noir de couleur ! C'est vert comme Rosie !' dit-il sans reprendre son souffle.

'Oh, tu as fait de la magie ?' demanda Hermione, envahie de soulagement.

Il acquiesça lentement. 'J'ai juste pensa très fort à ça et c'est arrivé !'

'C'est bon, Zane, ne t'inquiète pas de cela. Je peux le faire redevenir comme c'était et tant que personne n'a été blessé, alors tout va bien. Maintenant, pourquoi ne m'aiderais-tu pas à préparer la classe et nous pourrons nous faire nos exercices de contrôles de la magie, d'accord ?'

Il acquiesça encore et lui topa la main alors qu'elle le sortait de la pièce et que Donny les suivait.

'Hey, Zane,' dit Donny, marchant à côté de lui en approchant la pièce. 'Ca te dirait d'aller voir un match de Quidditch et de rencontrer les joueurs ?'

Ses yeux gris s'illuminèrent rapidement alors qu'il la regardait. 'Un match de Kidditch ? Oui, je veux aller !'

'Eh bien, toi et ta maman et ton papa et moi allons voir un vraiment très gros match de Quidditch samedi prochain,' dit-elle avec excitation. 'Enfin, si ta maman et ton papa ne sont pas occupés.'

'Tu es sûre que tu veux nous emmener ?' demanda Hermione alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le tableau nouvellement coloré de vert et le changea en noir.

'Evidemment que je suis sûre,' répondit-elle en ricana. 'Comme si j'allais prendre quelqu'un d'autre.'

'Eh bien, je vais m'assurer qu'on ne fasse rien d'autre et nous serons heureux de venir,' dit Hermione. _Je ne manquerais la rencontre de Donny et d'Olivier Dubois pour rien au monde_.

La nuit précédant le grand match, Hermione était assise dans la cuisine entrain de faire le tri dans les provisions du garde-manger dans l'attente que le gigot d'agneau, dans le four, cuise. Elle pouvait entendre Drago arriver de l'entrée et également Zane et Wolf qui jouait dans la chambre de Zane.

Drago passa par la cuisine pour annoncer sa présence avant de se diriger vers la chambre pour se défaire de son costume de travail. Elle lança un bonjour et retourna à l'organisation du garde-manger. Quelques secondes après, elle l'entendit exploser de rire et l'appeler.

Elle reposa le sachet de riz qu'elle était sur le point de ranger et se dirigea à son tour vers leur chambre où elle trouva Drago appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte qui menait à leur salle de bain, se tenant les côtes, hilare.

'Je pense que tu devrais venir voir ça,' dit-il entre deux éclats de rire.

Elle s'avança vers lui et elle resta bouche-bée lorsqu'elle vit ce qui faisait tant rire Drago.

Zane et Wolf étaient assis dans leur salle de bain, entourés de tonnes et de tonnes de tampons. Le placard sous l'évier était grand ouvert et des tampons ouverts étaient éparpillés entre l'évier et la baignoire, cernant les jeunes garçons de tous les côtés.

'Regarde, maman ! On a trouvé des épées et des baguettes magiques pour que Rosie et Jasper jouent !' Wolf avait appelé son dragon en peluche Jasper.

'Jasper a une baguette et Rosie a une épée !' s'exclama Wolf joyeusement, serrant quatre tampons dans sa main et les bougeant dans tous les sens.

Drago explosa de rire une fois de plus. Hermione monta sa main à sa tempe et y plaça le bout de ses doigts.

'On en a mis certains dans l'eau et c'est devenu encore plus gros !' expliqua Zane, montrant la cuvette de toilette du doigt dans laquelle plusieurs tampons imbibés flottaient.

'Oh, par tous les Saints,' murmura Hermione, fermant les yeux pendant un certain temps et respirant calmement deux ou trois fois. Drago n'en pouvait plus de rire, recroquevillé sur le sol lorsqu'il vit les tampons dans les toilettes. 'Zane, Wolf, pouvez-vous s'il vous plait tout lâcher et aller dans votre chambre ?'

Les deux garçons se levèrent, confus, attrapant leurs animaux en peluche et fronçant les sourcils. 'On a fait quelque chose de mal, maman ?'

'Je viendrai vous parler dans la chambre. Pour l'instant, allez-vous en pour que je puisse nettoyer,' dit-elle calmement, libérant le chemin pour qu'ils s'en aillent.

Ils se regardèrent l'un l'autre puis regardèrent Drago qui s'essuyait les yeux et se massait les côtes, des rires incontrôlables lui échappant toutes les dix secondes. Ils quittèrent la salle de bain et Hermione expira longuement.

'Ne dis pas un mot,' le prévint-elle, sortant sa baguette et remettant les tampons inutilisés dans leur boite et les usagés dans la poubelle.

Les yeux de Drago pétillaient de rire contenus et ses lèvres se formaient d'un sourire géant. Hermione elle-même sentit un sourire traitre prendre place sur son visage alors qu'elle le regardait.

'Ce n'est pas drôle !'

Là-dessus, il rit encore. 'Si ce n'est pas drôle, alors pourquoi souris-tu ?'

'Oh, la ferme, c'est tout !' dit-elle. 'Puisque tu trouves cela tellement drôle, tu peux être celui qui leur expliquera pourquoi ils vont avoir des ennuis.'

Il secoua la tête, son sourire disparaissant lentement. 'Non, je ne crois pas que ce soit quelque chose que j'ai vraiment envie de faire.'

'Eh bien, c'est bien dommage.'

'Je t'emmènerais diner,' essaya-t-il de marchander.

'Nan.'

'Je ferais le lit à partir de maintenant.'

'Tu ne saurais pas comment faire le lit même si je te mettais sous Impérium et le faisais pour toi,' répondit-elle.

'Très bien ! J'irais leur parler !' s'irrita-t-il, tournant les talons pour aller dans la chambre de son fils. Hermione le suivit et resta debout dans l'embrasure de la porte alors que Drago s'agenouillait devant le lit de son fils où les deux garçons étaient assis.

'Les garçons, maintenant, je veux que vous écoutiez et attentivement,' commença-t-il, ayant l'air ennuyé. 'Vous deux, vous n'êtes pas supposés aller dans la chambre et la salle de bain des adultes. Vous n'avez absolument pas la permission d'entrer là-bas et de jouer avec quelque chose qui ne vous appartient pas.'

'Je croyais que c'était des jouets,' expliqua Zane, semblant confus et triste. 'Je suis désolé d'avoi' jouer avec.'

'Moi aussi,' ajouta Wolf, approuvant.

'Eh bien, ce ne sont pas des jouets et ils ne vous appartiennent pas.'

'C'est quoi ?' demanda Zane.

Hermione sourit d'un air suffisant comme Drago blanchissait et lui retournait un regard furieux.

'Ce sont, euh … c'est quelque chose qui appartient à ta maman et vous ne n'étiez pas autorisés à y toucher,' dit-il.

'Oh' furent la réponse des garçons.

'Cinq minutes dans deux coins séparés,' dit Drago. 'Qu'on ne vous reprenne plus à jouer là où vous ne devriez pas être entrain de jouer et avec des choses que vous ne devriez pas toucher, ok ?'

Ils acquiescèrent et se rendirent dans deux coins opposés de la chambre. Ils étaient tout les deux habitués maintenant.

Laissant un regard aigu à Hermione, Drago quitta la pièce et retourna dans leur chambre, attendant qu'elle le suive. Elle était à quelques pas derrière lui et entra dans la chambre alors qu'il enlevait sa chemise et en cherchait une propre. Elle ne put s'empêcher de s'autoriser à détailler son superbe torse pâle et parfaitement défini qu'elle avait déjà entièrement parcouru de ses mains …

'Peux-tu cacher ces choses un peu mieux la prochaine fois ?' demanda-t-il, brisant soudainement ses pensées de luxure. 'Dieu sait que je n'ai pas besoin que Nymphadora ou Lupin m'arrachent la tête pour avoir exposé Wolf à des choses qu'il ne devrait pas connaitre.'

'Oh, oui, c'est entièrement _ma _faute,' répondit Hermione sèchement. Si seulement je les avais un peu mieux cachés, alors ils n'auraient jamais fouillé dans nos affaires et ne les auraient pas trouvés. Nous savons très bien tous les deux qu'ils ont les tendances saccageuses des niffleurs et qu'ils trouveraient n'importe quoi que nous cacherions, alors ne jouons pas tout de suite à deviner la faute de qui c'est, parce que je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur.'

Elle recula d'un pas lorsqu'elle eut réalisé que Drago s'était rapproché d'elle et qu'elle sentait son souffle sur elle, ricanant en entourant sa taille de ses bras.

'Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?' demanda-t-elle.

Il haussa les épaules et se baissa pour l'embrasser doucement, la laissant étourdie et plutôt troublée. Les lèvres de Drago étaient toujours tellement douces et chaudes. _Qu'ils aillent se faire voir lui et ces lèvres. _

'Tu es plutôt appétissante lorsque tu pètes un plomb. Tes joues deviennent roses et ta respiration s'emporte et on a juste envie de … t'embrasser,' expliqua-t-il.

'Ok,' dit-elle lentement, haussant un sourcil. 'Tu te comportes bizarrement.'

'Bizarrement ?' demanda-t-il avec un sourire à en couper le souffle. 'Comment ça ?'

'Tu es … romantique,' dit-elle.

'Le romantisme ne me va pas ?' s'enquit-il, élevant un sourcil et souriant encore plus vertement. Il s'approcha davantage et frotta son nez contre la joue d'Hermione, laissant ses lèvres suivre la ligne de sa mâchoire. 'Tu as raison le romantisme ne fonctionne pas bien pour moi. Je devrais plutôt me jeter sur toi et te ravir.'

Elle jeta la tête en arrière et rit, exposant son cou à ses lèvres fiévreuses. Bientôt, toute pensée humoristique avait quitté son esprit alors que Drago la collait contre lui, faisant courir ses mains puissantes de haut en bas dans son dos tout en s'occupant de son cou. Un petit gémissement s'échappa des lèvres d'Hermione alors qu'elle sentait ses genoux fondre sous elle et son rythme cardiaque devenir erratique.

'Drago …' chuchota-t-elle d'une voix rauque, ses mains s'agrippant aux épaules de Drago à la recherche désespérée d'un quelconque contrôle.

Il sourit contre son cou et fit tomber ses mains à ses hanches pour la coller encore plus contre lui. Il était sur le point de trainer ses doigts vers le bouton de son jean lorsqu'un cou mat se fit entendre de la fenêtre de leur chambre.

Il jura dans sa moustache et relâcha le corps féminin chaud et souple qu'il tenait contre lui. Du coin de l'œil, il regarda Hermione rajuster sa chemise et se faire de l'air à elle-même avant de s'asseoir sur le lit.

Ouvrant la fenêtre à la chouette du Ministère, Drago donna un petit quelque chose à l'oiseau marron en attrapant le parchemin. Il le décacheta et laissa l'oiseau sortir alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le lit où Hermione était assise, ses yeux voguant sur les mots.

'Qu'est-ce que c'est ?' demanda-t-elle, croissant les jambes et posa les coudes sur ses genoux.

'C'est un rappel pour l'entrevue de Zane avec notre PFM. On a jusque vendredi pour le planifier,' dit-il, relevant les yeux du parchemin. 'J'ai des rendez-vous avec de nouveaux clients toute la semaine prochaine. Je ne reviendrais pas avant tard le soir.'

Hermione secoua la tête et lui prit le parchemin des mains. 'Ne t'inquiète pas. Le Ministère ferme à six heures dans tout les cas et j'aurais eu Zane avec moi de toute façon. Ce n'est pas un problème.'

'Merci,' dit-il doucement, s'allongeant sur le lit avec ses mains derrière la tête. Il resta silencieux pendant un moment, les yeux fermés. 'J'aimerais simplement que cela soit terminé. Je déteste être dans ce brouillard où je n'ai aucune idée de la façon dont mon avenir avec mon fils va se mettre en place.'

Il tendit une main et allongea Hermione près de lui sur le lit, enroula un bras autour de ses épaules.

Elle ne dit rien et se cala contre lui, terrant son visage dans son torse. Elle passa un bras autour de sa taille et l'étreignit simplement, ne sachant quoi dire. Une pensée lui traversa bien l'esprit pourtant … s'il espérait que tout cela se termine tellement rapidement, espérait-il également que leur mariage se termine aussi rapidement ?

Pour une fois, Hermione s'était trouvée dans une vraie relation dans laquelle elle appréciait presque chacun des moments qu'elle passait avec sa nouvelle famille. Prendre soins de ses deux hommes chahuteurs, comme elle avait commencé à penser à Drago et Zane, apportait un nouveau sens à sa vie. Elle avait un but et elle dépendait de cela et elle s'en délectait.

Coucher avec Drago était un petit plus et elle ne s'était encore jamais sentie plus proche de qui que ce soit d'autre. Après Poudlard, elle avait eu quelques rendez-vous avec des hommes que des amies lui avaient présentés mais elle ne s'était jamais vraiment prise d'affection pour aucun d'eux. Bordel, elle n'avait couché avec aucun de ces hommes et Drago n'a été que son deuxième amant depuis la perte de sa virginité.

Elle n'avait absolument aucun moyen de savoir si Drago avait des sentiments pour elle au-delà de l'aspect purement physique de leur relation. Elle savait qu'elle ressentait _effectivement_ quelque chose pour lui. Il était difficile d'en être autrement quand il était tellement gentil avec elle et avec Zane et qu'il la satisfaisait au point d'en avoir le souffle coupé presque tous les soirs. Tant qu'elle n'admettait pas ses sentiments à voix haute, alors la douleur d'être mise de côté après la fin des six mois ne serait pas trop lourde. Enfin, elle l'espérait ainsi …

Un énorme coup frappé à la porte d'entrée réveilla Drago en sursaut et il laissa échapper un chapelet de jurons alors qu'il s'extirpait lentement du lit et laissait derrière la chaleur que le corps d'Hermione lui apportait.

_C'est samedi, bordel ! Qui est l'abruti qui frappe à la foutue porte aussi tôt ?_

Ayant atteint son quota de gros mots pour la matinée, Drago ouvrit la porte et fut instantanément bombardé d'un cri bruyant et d'un petit tas bleu.

'C'est aujourd'hui ! C'est aujourd'hui ! C'est aujourd'hui !' couina la créature qui venait de jeter ses bras autour de son cou.

Drago grogna et tenta en vain de pousser les bras de Donny loin de lui alors qu'il reculait sous son impact. Elle pesait un peu plus que rien du tout et l'avait pourtant quasiment fait tomber en arrière dans son excitation.

'Donny … respire plus,' haleta-t-il sous sa poigne de fer.

'Oh, désolée mec,' rit-elle, s'éloignant de lui et sautillant sur place. 'Pourquoi n'es-tu pas habillé encore ?'

Il lui lança un regard noir et retint un bâillement. 'Parce qu'il est sept heures et demi du matin.'

'Je sais ! Le match commence dans sept heure et demi !' dit-elle avec un grand sourire. 'Hermione est debout ?'

'Non. Elle n'est pas malade,' rétorqua-t-il. 'Et si tu t'asseyais silencieusement sur le canapé jusqu'à ce qu'il soit une heure un peu plus humaine pour se lever ?'

'Miss Donny !' fit la voix de Zane provenant du couloir alors qu'il s'approchait du salon. Il était toujours dans son pyjama trop long et ses cheveux étaient toujours dressés sur son crâne. Rosie était serré fermement dans ses bras et Zane paraissait être juste aussi réveillé que leur visiteur matinal.

'B'jour, mon chéri !' dit-elle, s'agenouillant pour l'étreindre. 'Tu es pressé d'être au match ?'

'Le match de Kidditch ?' demanda-t-il. Lorsqu'elle acquiesça il sourit. 'Oui ! Je suis super excité ! Je vais voir tellement beaucoup de balais et de joueurs !'

'Ca c'est sûr !' répondit-elle.

'Je retourne me coucher,' bâilla Drago.

'Je peux emmener Zane petit déjeuner dehors ?' demanda Donny alors que Drago se dirigeait vers l'entrée. Il acquiesça pour toute réponse et rendit ses oreilles hermétiques à tout couinement d'excitation.

Plusieurs heures plus tard quand Drago émergea à une heure bien plus humaine, il ouvrit les yeux sur un lit vide. Il se leva lentement et fit chemin vers la salle de bain où il vaqua à ses occupations matinales habituelles. Il pouvait entendre sa femme dans la cuisine ainsi que Donny et Zane qui riaient.

Il s'habilla pour la journée et alla dans la cuisine, prêt pour affronter cette intéressante journée.

'C'est quoi ce que tu portes à ta veste ?' cria Donny à l'instant où il arriva.

'Bonjour à toi aussi,' répondit Drago alors qu'Hermione lui tendant une tasse de thé. 'Je crois qu'il s'agit de l'écusson des Faucons.'

'Mais Woodie est chez Puddlemere !' grogna-t-elle.

'Je ne suis pas sûre qu'Hermione t'ait mise au courant, mais je ne suis pas la personne préférée d'Olivier Dubois. On jouait l'un contre l'autre à l'école et assez généralement, les matchs ne se terminaient pas en d'amicales accolades.'

Donny fronça les sourcils à cette information. 'Donc, tu ne viendras pas avec nous dans les vestiaires ?'

'J'ai des amis chez les Faucons et j'irais les voir eux, plutôt. Cela fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vus et je décidais effectivement d'aller chez Puddlemere à la place, Dubois t'ignorerait probablement. Alors, si tu veux être sûre de te le faire, vas-y avec Hermione.'

'Je veux aller avec Miss Donny et maman !' annonça Zane.

Drago haussa les épaules et cacha son sourire. 'Amuse-toi bien alors, Z.'

'On peut y aller maintenant ?' demandèrent Zane et Donny d'une même voix.

'Tu t'es lavé les mains et tu as fait ton lit ?' demanda Hermione à Zane.

'Oui,' soupirèrent Zane et Donny. Hermione échangea un sourire avec Drago.

'Très bien, alors. On peut y aller.'

'YEAH !' crièrent-ils tous les deux, sautant et sautillant partout dans la cuisine.

'Je n'ai jamais rien signé qui me donne la responsabilité d'un autre enfant,' marmonna Drago à Hermione en sortant de la cuisine. 'Donny est sous ta garde aujourd'hui.'

Elle le frappa sur le bras, taquine, et rit de lui, pressant les deux excités en dehors de l'appartement et les conduisant vers le point de transplanage derrière l'immeuble.

Hermione regarda Drago se diriger vers le côté opposé du couloir qui donnait accès aux deux vestiaires des deux équipes. Il allait vers celui des Faucons et elle fixait sa démarche droite et élégante alors qu'il lui faisait un petit signe de la main et lui souriait.

Elle attrapa la main de Zane et l'écouta qui rassurait Donny.

'Vous êtes très très belle, Miss Donny. Arrêtez de vous regarder dans le miroir !' disait-il.

Donny passa sa langue sur ses dents et se tourna vers Hermione pour la dernière et cruciale vérification des dents.

'Zane a raison, Don. Tu es plus que superbe et ça n'a même pas d'importance ce à quoi tu ressembles ! Tu es une fille fantastique et si Woodie ne peut pas voir ça, alors tu es bien mieux sans lui,' lui dit-elle.

'Tu sais quoi ? T'as raison, ma belle. Il est temps de laisser l'anxieuse Donny dans ce couloir et de devenir la super sûre d'elle Donatella Miller.'

'Voilà qui est mieux,' rit Hermione. 'Maintenant, remets un peu tes cheveux en place et on sera fin prêt.'

Donny resta bouche-bée et ressortit son miroir de poche.

'Je plaisante, Donny !' répondit-elle, arrachant le miroir de la poigne de Donny. 'Tes cheveux sont parfaits, tout comme ton visage et tout le reste. Tu as bien fait de les laisser détacher et c'était une encore meilleure idée de ne pas les lisser. Tes boucles ont l'air très … bouclées.'

Donny fourra une main dans ses boucles brunes et se mordit la lèvre. 'Ok… allons-y alors !'

Ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers la porte des vestiaires des Puddlemere et montrèrent leurs pass VIP au garçon de la sécurité magique. Il y jeta un œil attentif et leur ouvrit la porte en acquiesçant rapidement. Un porte-parole de l'équipe vint à leur rencontre et leur serra la main.

'Bienvenue, bienvenue. Je m'appelle Ralph et je suis le porte-parole des ressources humaines de P.U. Vous trois devez être les chanceux VIP.'

Ils se présentèrent à Ralph et il les conduisit dans les couloirs. 'C'est un vrai plaisir de vous rencontrer et je promets de ne pas rester dans vos jambes. Si vous avez la moindre question, je serais près de la porte mais vous pouvez juste vous balader dans la pièce et faire comme chez vous. Les joueurs sont déjà habillés alors pas de panique, vous ne les verrez pas à moitié nue,' rit-il.

Hermione entendit Donny murmurer un petit juron et un soupir.

'Vous avez environ une heure avant que les joueurs n'aillent se mettre en place pour le match, alors profitez-en bien et n'oubliez pas vos tee-shirts gratuits à la sortie.'

Ils remercièrent le porte-parole et firent chemin vers le couloir qui séparait le vestibule de l'actuel vestiaire. 'Bonne chance, Don,' murmura Hermione alors qu'ils arrivaient devant les joueurs.

Les sept hommes levèrent les yeux lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent tous les trois dans la pièce. La gène était assez intense alors qu'ils se regardaient les uns les autres jusqu'à ce que Zane brisent le silence.

'Balais !' couina-t-il, jaugeant l'impressionnant matériel de vol qui reposait contre le mur.

'Je ne pense pas avoir vu de plus adorables VIP de toute ma carrière,' fit l'un des joueurs, un sourire charmeur et la démarche sûre de lui alors qu'il s'approchait d'eux. 'Benjamin Sands à votre service capitaine et attrapeur du Puddlemere United.'

Hermione se présenta elle, Donny et Zane et dut agripper fortement la main du petit pour s'assurer qu'il ne se rut pas sur les balais.

'Tu n'as jamais vi de balais avant, mon pote ?' demanda-t-il à Zane, se baissant pour être à hauteur pour lui parler.

'Mon papa a un balai mais je peux pas toucher,' confia Zane à l'homme.

'Eh bien, je ne vois pas le mal à ce que tu t'approches un peu plus des balais,' sourit Benjamin. 'Veux-tu rencontrer le reste de l'équipe ?'

Zane haussa les épaules et regarda Hermione et Donny. 'D'accord. Mais je veux voir les balais plus.'

Benjamin rit et acquiesça. 'Un pur voleur parmi nous.'

Il prit la main de Zane et les conduisit tous les trois vers l'endroit où l'équipe se tenait. Il les présenta aux autres l'un après l'autre et Hermione capta les regards qu'ils lancèrent tous à Donny, ignorant Hermione à l'instant où ils virent l'alliance à son doigt. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être fière de la beauté et de la personnalité pétillante de Donny alors qu'elle partageait des poignées de mains avec les joueurs et restait aussi charmante qu'à son habitude.

Étonnement, Olivier Dubois fut le dernier à leur être présenté. Il regarda Hermione d'abord et fronça les sourcils. 'L'amie de Potter, vrai ?'

Hermione acquiesça et lui serra la main.

'Je pensais bien que j't'avais r'connue. Les performances de Potter pendant les matchs dépendaient vachement de toi alors ça s'rait difficile d't'oublier,' dit-il en souriant. Il tourna les yeux vers Donny et baissa les yeux au sol, ses joues se colorant d'un rose soutenu.

'Votre photo est dans mon école,' annonça Zane, levant la tête vers le grand monsieur.

'Ha ouais ?' demanda Olivier, s'agenouillant devant Zane. 'Tu r'gardes beaucoup d'Quidditch, p'tite tête ?'

'Parfois,' répondit-il. 'Miss Donny regarde plus que moi. Elle vous aime.'

Donny grogna et afficha un rapide sourire lorsqu'Olivier regarda vers elle. Il sourit et reporta son attention sur Zane. 'Qui c'est cette Miss Donny qu'tu parles ?'

'Miss Donny est juste là ! Elle fait la classe aux grands à l'école et elle joue toujours avec moi et elle me fait des bisous et des câlins et elle est toujours trop jolie et Wolf dit qu'il veut l'épouser quand il sera grand !'

'Qui c'est Wolf ?'

'Wolf est mon plus meilleur ami de tout le monde !' expliqua Zane.

'Ton ami est un petit gars intelligent,' murmura-t-il au garçonnet. 'Tu peux m'présenter à ta Miss Donny ?'

'Oui, je peux,' dit Zane avec sa voix de grand. 'C'est Miss Donny là ! Ma maman est juste à côté d'elle.'

Olivier se releva et tendit une large main à Donny. 'très heureux d'faire votre rencontre, Miss Donny. Je suis Olivier Dubois.' Ses joues toujours colorées d'un léger rose alors qu'il lui souriait.

'Le plaisir est partagé, Mr. Dubois. Je suis Donny Miller,' dit-elle, éclatante.

'Oh, appelez-moi Olivier. Alors, Donny est un nom assez spécial pour une jeune fille,' dit-il doucement. 'C'est le diminutif pour que'que chose ?'

'C'est Donatella en fait, mais personne ne m'a appelée ainsi depuis l'école primaire,' dit-elle.

'Mais c'est un super joli nom,' lui dit-il. 'Si ça t'dérange pas, j'peux t'appeler Donatella ?'

Elle poussa un faux soupir et lui sourire avec un clin d'œil. 'Si vous gagnez le match d'aujourd'hui alors vous pouvez m'appeler Donatella.'

'Ha, maintenant on n'a pu l'choix,' rigola-t-il. 'Tu s'ras dans les vestiaires après l'match, alors ?'

'Je ne suis pas sûre encore,' dit-elle en essayant de garder un ton égal.

Pendant un instant, il eut l'air vraiment paniqué et Hermione ne pouvait croire la vitesse à laquelle Donny l'avait harponné et l'attitude de totale indifférence qu'elle avait alors qu'elle rencontrait l'homme dont elle était obsédée depuis plusieurs années. Toutes femmes devraient prendre des cours avec elle.

'Si on gagne, tu d'vras venir nous féliciter et aller diner avec nous. Si on perd, alors tu d'vras venir pour nous consoler … donner une épaule sur laquelle pleurer,' expliqua-t-il.

'Eh bien, présenté comme ça, je suppose que je ne peux vraiment pas refuser,' dit Donny, tapant d'un doigt sur ses lèvres.

'Puis-je voir votre balai maintenant ?' demanda Zane, complètement ennuyé de la conversation. Les adultes parlent beaucoup trop.

'Bien sûr, mon pote,' dit Olivier, arrachant son regard de sur Donny et prit Zane par la main pour l'emmener vers la rangée de balais.

Donny et Hermione restèrent à leur place et attendirent que les garçons ne soient plus à portée de voix avant de se tourner l'une vers l'autre et de rire dans leurs mains, ayant l'air d'un duo de jeunes pré-pubères qui auraient approché une rock-star.

'Tu peux le croire ça ? Il veut m'appeler Donatella !' murmura Donny d'une voix forte.

'Et il ne peut pas détourner les yeux de sur toi, Don !' lui renvoya Hermione, attrapant Donny par le bras et l'étreignant fort contre elle.

'Je me demande ce que Zane est entrain de lui raconter,' dit Donny, regardant les garçons qui papotaient entre eux. Olivier n'arrêtait pas de jeter des regards à Donny et revenait rapidement à Zane lui expliquant quelque chose.

Près des balais, Olivier écoutait attentivement alors qu'il partait à la pêche aux informations du petit garçon.

'Tu d'sais qu'il a une photo de moi à ton école ? Pourquoi ?' demanda-t-il.

'Je ne sais pas,' dit Zane, ses yeux rivés sur le balai devant lui alors qu'il parcourait le manche luisant de ses petites mains. 'Miss Donny lui fait des bisous quand l'école est finie.'

'Des bisous ?'

'Oui. Je vous ai déjà dit qu'elle vous aimait beaucoup ! Est-ce que vous allez l'épouser ? Wolf a dit qu'il allait l'épouser quand il serait plus grand. Vous allez partager avec Wolf ? Ma maman et mon papa se sont mariés et ils ont du se faire un bisou et c'était beurk.'

'T'parles super vite, Zane,' dit Olivier, retournant les yeux vers les deux femmes qui se murmuraient des choses à l'oreille. 'Tu penses que ton copain, Wolf, ça le dérangerait que j'emmène Miss Donny diner ?'

'On peut venir aussi, Wolf et moi ?' demanda Zane stupidement, alors qu'il jouait avec les branches du balai.

Olivier se frotta le derrière de la tête et fit signe que non lentement. 'Je pense pas que ça s'rait vraiment drôle pour toi et ton ami.'

'Ok. Les grands sont trop ennuyeux. Ma maman et mon papa parlent beaucoup et ça me fait dormir ! Et quand ils se font des bisous c'est beurk. Est-ce que tu vas faire un bisou à Miss Donny ?'

'Tu penses qu'elle voudrait m'embrasser, alors ?' demanda Olivier en riant. 'Je pensais que tu trouvais ça dégoûtant.'

'C'est dégoûtant. Mais, je pense que vous pouvez l'embrasser une fois. Elle serait contente et elle peut sourire et elle est jolie quand elle sourit. Elle me laisse lui mettre du joli rouge à lèvre tout le temps. Elle dit que c'est moi qui le met le mieux.'

'Et si tu lui d'mandais pour moi ? Demanda à Miss Donny si elle me donnerait un bisou pour me porter chance pour le match,' dit-il. 'Si elle dit oui, je te laisserais t'asseoir sur n'importe quel balai que tu voudras.'

Les yeux de Zane s'illuminèrent et lui attrapa la main d'Olivier, le trainant vers les deux femmes.

'Miss Donny ! Le monsieur du Kidditch veut que vous lui donnez un bisou pour qu'il a de la chance pour le match ! C'est d'accord vous pouvez lui faire un bisou. Ca ne sera pas dégoûtant.'

Donny écarquilla les yeux en échangeant un regard avec Hermione. Est-ce qu'il se passait vraiment ce qu'il était entrain de se passer ? Est-ce qu'Olivier Dubois demandait vraiment un baiser ? Bon Dieu.

'Pas long. Juste un baiser porte-bonheur d'une jolie poupée pour que je joue encore mieux,' dit Olivier, frottant sa mâchoire du bout de ses doigts.

'Je suppose que ça pourrait se faire,' fit Donny en souriant et haussant les épaules. 'Les autres joueurs aussi ont besoin d'un baiser porte-bonheur ?'

Véhément, il secoua la tête et fronça les sourcils. 'Je ne crois pas, non. Ca serait vraiment mauvais pour la chance.'

Hermione ne put supporter plus longtemps ce flirt si subtil et elle sentit Zane laissé de côté, alors elle prit le petit garçon par la main et donna un peu d'intimité à son ami et au mignon joueur de Quidditch.

'C'était Woodie ?' demanda Zane alors qu'ils marchaient vers un banc libre.

'Oui, c'était Woodie,' fit Hermione en lui souriant.

'Oh, d'accord. Je savais que c'était le monsieur de la photo à l'école mais je ne savais pas que c'était aussi Woodie,' expliqua-t-il. 'Il a dit que je pourrais monter sur un balai si Miss Donny lui faisait un bisou.'

'On dirait que tu vas monter sur un balai, alors,' dit-elle alors qu'ils s'asseyaient.

'Je pourrais avoir un jus de citrouille pendant qu'on regardera le match de Kidditch ?'

'Tant que c'est d'accord avec ton papa, c'est d'accord avec moi.'

'Je vois Miss Donny elle sourit en grand,' dit Zane, regardant dans la direction opposée.

Hermione leva les yeux et vit Donny arrivant tranquillement vers eux, les joues rouges et un grand sourire aux lèvres. Elle s'assit à côté d'Hermione et expira profondément.

'Prête à aller chercher nos places,' demanda Hermione en riant.

'Oh, oui,' acquiesça Donny, un sourire tordu sous l'effort qu'elle manifestait pour ne pas rire. 'Je ne pourrais pas assister au diner après le match par contre.'

'Pourquoi cela ?' demanda Hermione alors qu'ils sortaient des vestiaires.

'Je viens juste de me souvenir d'un rendez-vous avec un certain joueur de Quidditch écossais que je ne peux pas manquer. Ca vient juste de se faire, en fait,' dit-elle avec un soupir rêveur. 'Tu peux y croire, Hermione ? Il m'a invitée à sortir !'

'Evidemment que je peux y croire. Tu es étonnante, Don, juste au cas où personne ne te l'aurait encore dit. Tu es un mélange adorable et pétillant enroulé dans un tout petit paquet. Le pauvre gars n'avait aucune chance de ne pas être complètement tourneboulé par ta personnalité.'

'Je n'arrive juste pas à croire à quel point tout ceci est hallucinant … Je veux dire, ce genre de chose n'arrive que dans les films ! Mais c'est entrain de m'arriver, dans la vie réelle ! Ca ne serait jamais arrivé sans toi, Hermione. Je t'aime trop !'

'Est-ce que vous m'aimez aussi, Miss Donny ?' demanda Zane.

'C'est toi que j'aime le plus,' répondit-elle. 'Je ne sais pas ce que tu as dit à Woodie, mais c'est officiellement toi que j'aime le plus '

Zane eut le même sourire arrogant qui appartenait d'ordinaire à son père et se précipita en avant à la minute où il vit Drago sortir des vestiaires des Faucons. 'Papa ! On a rencontré Woodie !'

Drago fit signe qu'il était au courant et attrapa son fils. 'Je vois que tu es toujours en un seul morceau, Donny. Je m'attendais à ce que tu aies brûlée spontanément à la vision de Dubois.'

'Je le pensais aussi. Mais apparemment non seulement je peux rester en un seul morceau autour de lui mais en plus je peux rester fermement ancrée au sol pendant qu'il m'embrasse.'

'Tu l'as embrassé ?' demanda Drago, étonné.

'Non. _Il m'a_ embrassée,' répondit-elle avec un sourire vainqueur. 'Et mon gars, il sait embrasser !'

'Les bisous c'est beurk,' ajouta Zane.

'Oh Zane, je suis impatiente que tu grandisses et que toutes les filles te courent après. Tu regretteras les jours où tu pensais qu'embrasser était dégoûtant.'

Atteignant leurs sièges dans le carré VIP, ils commandèrent l'encas typique d'un jour de match et s'installèrent pour apprécier le jeu. Hermione essaya de se concentrer sur le match, mais un certain mari avait passé son bras autour d'elle et caressait son bras de la façon la plus délicieuse du monde. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'effet qu'il lui faisait.

Et elle n'avait aucune idée de l'effet qu'elle avait sur lui. A proprement parler, sa simple présence près de lui le faisait se sentir comme s'il ne pouvait avoir assez d'elle. Elle était douce dans ses bras et chaude de toute les façons possibles … et elle était _sienne_. Enfin, elle était sienne pour encore quelques petites semaines …

* * *

**Donny - Woodie ... vos impressions? **

**Donny tout court? **

**Enormes bises à tous, merci de votre présence! **

**Cally x **


	18. Chapter 17

___**OUPS!**_** J'ai presque failli oublier de poster ce chapitre; mais ce n'est pas le cas :)**

**Désolée cependant, je ne vais pas avoir le temps de répondre à vos dernières reviews; j'ai fait ma geekette tout le week-end à regarder BONES -dont je suis _totalement_ fan- sur youtube et mégavidéo du coup j'ai pris du retard dans mes devoirs et j'en ai encore un peu à faire. Ma première semaine de cours a été extra et les devoirs demandés aussi . (merci à ceux qui m'ont souhaité bon courage/bonne chance pour ce nouveau tournant!)**

**Oh! Une chose : on m'a fait remarquer dans les reviews que **_Dubois semblait avoir du mal à parler_**. Le truc c'est juste qu'il est écossais et que ça lui donne de ce fait un accent que j'ai tenté de retranscrire au mieux. Pour ceux d'entre vous qui ont lu les livres de JKR en anglais, vous savez par exemple que Dean Thomas a aussi un accent lorsqu'il parle -étant lui aussi écossais- et que Hagrid a également une manière bien particulière de parler -mais plus parce qu'il parle le patois plutôt qu'avec un accent spécial-, transformant entre autres les '_you_' en '_yer_' et les '_to_' en '_ter_'. Et autant c'est logique dans la version anglaise, autant c'est difficile dans la version française, raison pour laquelle nous n'avons l'accent d'Hagrid ni dans nos livres français, ni à l'écran en fait. J'ai toujours trouvé ça dommage, alors plutôt que de masquer l'accent d'Olivier, j'ai tanté de le retranscrire. Ca sonnera mieux quand j'en serais à la fin de mes études de traduction, j'en suis sûre :) **

**Avec cela, BONNE LECTURE ! **

* * *

_Chapitre Dix-sept : Dis-moi que tu m'aimes. _

Zane jaugeait la porte fermée de sa chambre d'un œil mauvais, les bras croisés sur la poitrine et ses petits sourcils froncés de colère. Assis sur son lit, il balançait ses jambes dans le vide, donnant des coups de pieds dans le pauvre matelas.

Il était de mauvaise humeur parce qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'entrer dans la chambre de sa maman et de son papa ce matin. Il avait en fait été à leur porte, tourné la poignée, mais la porte était restée close. Quel culot de le laisser à l'extérieur ! Il avait essayé de frapper à la porte, mais ils lui avaient simplement dit d'attendre quelques minutes et de revenir plus tard. Ils avaient également eu l'audace de glousser et de ne pas venir à la porte pour lui dire en face de partir !

Pas besoin de le dire, Zane Malefoy n'était pas franchement de très bonne humeur. Tout ce qu'il avait voulu avait été de leur dire bonjour et de leur faire un câlin et un bisou et ils ne voulaient même pas le laisser entrer. Eh bien, ils n'étaient qu'une bande de méchants.

Il sauta à bas de son lit et ramassa Rosie, installé à sa place habituelle sur le sol. Sa détermination Malefoyenne à peine retenue, il atteignit la poignée de la porte de sa chambre et l'ouvrit. Il marcha vaillamment jusqu'au salon et se dirigea vers le téléphone. Il avait besoin de parler à sa mamy immédiatement.

Hermione lui avait appris à se servir du téléphone en cas d'urgence. Elle lui avait spécifiquement signalé qu'il n'avait le droit de l'utiliser que pour appeler mamy seulement s'il y avait une urgence. Ceci était vraiment une urgence et il devait parler à mamy. Narcissa avait rapidement accepté d'avoir un téléphone au manoir, préférant ne même pas penser aux blessures que Zane pouvait se faire en utilisant mal la cheminette.

Zane attrapa le combiné et regarda les numéros. Il appuya sur les bons boutons dans le bon ordre et attendit que la tonalité se fasse. Une sonnerie. Deux sonneries. Trois sonneries.

'Oui ?' fit la voix de Narcissa à travers le téléphone.

'Mamy ?' couina Zane, ses yeux commençant à se remplir de larmes de colère.

'Zane, mon amour, tout va bien ?' son ton paniqué était clairement audible.

'Non, mamy. Je suis très, très, très en colère !' dit-il en reniflant.

'Et pourquoi es-tu énervé ?' demanda-t-elle avec un soupir de soulagement. Elle était plutôt habituée aux pulsions mélodramatiques des hommes Malefoy. Elle s'était faite à l'idée avec les années.

'Maman et papa ont fermé la porte, et ils ne me laissent pas entrer, et je voulais juste leur dire bonjour, et je voulais leur faire un câlin et leur donner un bisou, et ils ne veulent pas me faire entrer et … et …' à cet instant, Zane commença à pleurer dans le téléphone. 'Je suis très beaucoup fâché contre maman et papa !'

'Oh, Dieu du Ciel,' souffla Narcissa à l'autre bout de la ligne. 'Essuies tes larmes et ne sois pas fâché s'il te plait, mon chéri. Je sais que tu es très triste et en colère contre maman et papa, mais j'ai besoin que tu sois un grand garçon et que tu m'écoutes un petit instant, d'accord ?'

Il acquiesça, un mouvement vain puisqu'elle ne pouvait évidemment pas le voir.

'Zane, tes parents t'aiment énormément. Parfois, les mamans et les papas ont besoin de passer un peu de temps ensemble sans les enfants. Mais, comme je t'ai dit, ils t'aiment quand même de tout leur cœur et tu ne dois pas oublier ça. Tu dois être un grand garçon et comprendre que parfois ils ont besoin d'un peu d'intimité.'

'Mais … mais, qu'est-ce qu'ils font tout seuls ?' demanda-t-il.

'Ils passent juste du temps ensemble,' dit Narcissa, se raclant la gorge pour camoufler ce qu'un certain mari disait.

'C'est papy ?' demanda Zane, en entendant le rire de Lucius en arrière plan.

'Oui, c'est papy qui se conduit très mal,' répondit-elle, avec acidité. 'Revenons-en à ce que je te disais Zane, tu comprends ce que je te dis sur tes parents ?'

'Oui,' grommela-t-il. 'Je peux parler à papy ?'

Il comprit que si mamy ne voulait pas l'aider, papy lui, le ferait certainement. Il entendit quelques gloussements et soupirs à l'autre bout du fil et entendit finalement la voix de son grand-père.

'Oui, Zane ?' dit Lucius.

'Papy ? Est-ce que tu peux punir maman et papa pour m'avoir renfermé dehors ?'

'N'as-tu pas entendu ce que ta grand-mère vient de dire ?' dit-il avec un grand soupir.

'Mais ils ne veulent pas me laisser rentrer dans la chambre !' dit Zane. 'Est-ce qu'ils font des jeux sans moi ?'

Il entendit son grand-père rigoler, et entendit quelqu'un donner un coup et un juron grommelé.

'Papy ! C'est un gros mot !'

'Toutes mes excuses, Zane. Ta grand-mère était entrain de me maltraiter,' expliqua-t-il.

Zane n'en comprit pas un seul mot et décida de l'ignorer. 'Je veux jouer à des jeux si maman et papa jouent ! Est-ce qu'ils jouent au château-for ? On joue à ça moi et Wolf, et il faut un mot de passe pour entrer dans le for, et les filles n'ont pas le droit d'entrer dans le for, et c'est juste Rosie et Jasper et moi et Wolf qui peut entrer parce qu'on connait tous le mot de passe …'

'Zane Malefoy,' l'interrompit finalement la voix de Lucius. 'Tu as bientôt fini avec ton histoire ?'

'Est-ce que j'ai besoin d'un mot de passe pour entrer dans le for de maman et papa ?' demanda Zane. Il avait besoin de réponses à ses questions, nom d'une pipe !

'Narcissa, je te jure, si tu n'arrêtes pas de me provoquer …' dit Lucius après un autre rire.

'C'est quoi le mot de passe, papy ?' demanda Zane, essayant de ramener l'attention sur le problème du moment.

'Quel mot de passe ?' demanda Lucius. 'Oh, par la barbe de Merlin … Zane, tu n'es pas autorisé à entrer dans le for de tes parents. Tu dois leur donner du temps pour être juste tout les deux parce que la dernière chose dont j'ai besoin c'est que tu sois témoin de choses que tu n'as pas besoin de savoir avant que tu n'atteignes la puberté. Grâce au ciel, attends simplement qu'ils aient fini de … parler … et embêtes-les autant que tu le souhaites après.'

'Ils sont entrain de parler ?' demanda Zane.

'Oui. Parler,' répondit-il.

'Oh, d'accord. Les grands parlent toujours et c'est ennuyeux,' se mit à expliquer Zane. 'Je ne veux plus entrer dans leur for en fin de compte.'

'Hallelujah,' murmura Lucius. 'Maintenant, sois un gentil garçon et reste assis sur le canapé avec ton dinosaure ou peu importe le jouet avec lequel tu veux t'asseoir.'

'D'accord, papy. Je crois que j'entends leur porte s'ouvrir ! Au revoir !' Zane raccrocha le téléphone rapidement et se dirigea vers le couloir où Hermione avait émergé de la chambre, sa robe de chambre fermement serrée autour d'elle.

'A qui parlais-tu, mon cœur ?' demanda-t-elle, inquiète que quelqu'un ait pu être à la porte.

'Mamy et papy, ' répondit-il.

'Ils ont appelé ?' Je n'ai pas entendu le téléphone,' demanda-t-elle.

'Je viens juste de leur parler et ils ont dit que je devais être un grand garçon,' expliqua-t-il. Il n'allait sûrement pas lui parler de leur conversation. Il était toujours un peu fâché contre elle et son papa et il allait garder pour lui ce que ses grands-parents lui avaient dit. 'Est-ce que toi et papa vous avez fini de parler ?'

Hermione toussota et sentit ses joues s'enflammer. 'Euh, oui.'

'Bien. Ne me renfermez plus dehors !' prévint-il, retournant dans sa chambre pour se changer. 'Vous parlez pendant trop longtemps !'

Hermione le regarda s'en aller, le visage caché dans les mains alors qu'elle cherchait le moyen le plus rapide de creuser un trou dans le sol, de se jeter dedans et d'y mourir.

Le matin se leva lentement ce lundi-là, un lent et brillant matin, au plus grand déplaisir de Drago et de son état ensommeillé. Il tira les couvertures au dessus de sa tête et se rendormit avant qu'il ne sente la main insistante de sa femme qui tentait de le réveiller.

'Lève-toi, Drago,' dit Hermione avec un bâillement alors qu'elle le poussait par l'épaule.

'J'ai pas envie,' murmura-t-il dans son oreiller.

'Tu dois aller au travail,' dit-elle, transformant ses coups en caresses.

'Au diable le travail,' marmonna-t-il.

'Aide-moi à préparer Zane. C'est aujourd'hui qu'il a rendez-vous avec Rhonda,' répondit-elle. Elle l'embrassa sur la nuque et sortit du lit. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain et le laissa seul. Il détestait lorsqu'elle le laissait seul dans le lit.

'Très bien ! Je suis levé !' grommela-t-il d'une voix forte, s'asseyant et parcourant ses cheveux de ses doigts.

Ensemble, ils se préparèrent pour la journée, réveillèrent Zane, l'habillèrent, lui donnèrent le petit déjeuner, prirent le leur et quittèrent l'appartement. Juste avant qu'ils ne se séparent, Drago s'agenouilla et prit Zane par les épaules.

'Zane, aujourd'hui tu vas aller voir Miss Rhonda et tu vas lui parler,' expliqua-t-il.

'Je sais. Maman m'a dit,' répondit Zane.

'Je veux que tu sois très poli avec Miss Rhonda et que tu répondes à ses questions. Si à cause d'elle tu es fâché ou triste, alors parles-en à ta maman lorsque le rendez-vous sera fini, d'accord ?'

'D'accord, papa,' acquiesça-t-il. 'Je peux avoir un câlin ?'

Drago n'eut d'autre choix que d'accéder à sa demande, alors il entoura son fils de ses bras et lui fit un bisou sur la tête. Lorsqu'il se releva, Hermione lui fit un sourire rassurant. Comme le petit idiot qu'il était, il se pencha vers elle et l'embrasse doucement.

Elle cligna rapidement des yeux lorsqu'il se recula, très peu habituée aux marques d'affection de sa part en dehors de leur appartement.

'A tout à l'heure à la maison, vous deux,' dit-il avec un petit sourire et transplana.

'Les bisous c'est dégoûtant, dit Zane alors qu'il la tirait par le bras sur le trottoir.

'Vraiment dégoûtant,' dit Hermione en lui souriant.

'Wolf a dit qu'il veut embrasser Miss Donny quand il sera grand mais plus maintenant parce que c'est dégoûtant,' expliqua-t-il.

'On verra ça,' ajouta-t-elle évasivement. 'Maintenant, revenons-en à la lettre de la semaine …'

Hermione entra dans l'école et aida Zane avec son pull-over et son sac à dos avant de le regarder se diriger dans la salle de classe et commencer à dessiner sur le tableau. Elle le suivit et vit Donny qui remettait les livres en place dans le coin bibliothèque.

'Bonjour, Donny,' dit Hermione brillamment alors qu'elle s'agenouillait pour l'aider.

'Salut, Hermione. Comment vas-tu ce matin ?'

'J'irais bien lorsque tu m'auras dit comment s'est passé ton rendez-vous avec Olivier,' dit-elle avec un sourire en coin.

'Quel rendez-vous ?' répondit Donny avec un regard coupable et un air malicieux dans les yeux.

'Don ! Ne me fais pas languir ! Raconte-moi ce qu'il s'est passé, s'il te plait,' supplia Hermione.

'Oh, très bien. C'était un rendez-vous très agréable. Et par agréable je veux dire la soirée la plus merveilleuse de toute l'histoire de la soirée ! Il m'a achetée des fleurs, Hermione ! Des roses ! J'ai failli lui arracher son pantalon sur l'instant !'

Hermione regarda rapidement autour d'elles pour s'assurer que Zane était assez loin pour ne pas entendre leur conversation. 'A part le fait que tu sois ridiculement perverse, que s'est-il passé ?'

'Eh bien, on ne pouvait pas exactement aller n'importe où, parce que Woodie est vraiment trop connu, alors il m'a emmenée dans ce restaurant où il a un petit salon privé rien qu'à lui. Je te jure il était trop mignon à vouloir m'impressionner. Enfin, franchement, on aurait pu simplement aller diner sur le chemin derrière le Chaudron Baveur et j'aurais quand même été au septième ciel.'

'De quoi avez-vous parlé tout les deux ?'

Les yeux de Donny s'illuminèrent alors qu'elle dégageait les cheveux de devant ses yeux. 'Il avait l'air tellement intéressé par mon travail à l'école et il est quasiment l'homme le plus adorable qui ai jamais foulé cette terre. Il est modeste et tellement attentif. Il fait vraiment attention à ce que je dis et j'avais juste envie de me ruer sur lui et d'embrasser sa bouche d'écossais à chaque syllabe qu'il émettait. Oh, Hermione … il est merveilleux. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait pour mériter tout ça.'

'Tu n'as rien fait, Don. Tu es une fille fantastique et tu mérites d'être heureuse,' lui dit Hermione. 'Maintenant, assez des compliments, et dis-moi juste s'il t'a embrassée à nouveau !'

'Il m'a embrassée. Deux fois,' sourit Donny. 'Il veut me revoir lorsque le Championnat Mondial sera fini la semaine prochaine. Il m'a envoyé deux hiboux depuis notre rendez-vous et il est venu par cheminette ce matin pour me souhaiter une bonne journée à l'école. Comment ce mec a-t-il pu être créé aussi parfaitement, sérieusement ? C'est pas croyable.'

'Tu me tiens au courant des nouvelles de cette super et nouvelle relation, n'est-ce pas ?' demanda Hermione alors qu'elles finissaient de mettre les livres en place.'

'Evidemment' répondit Donny en roulant des yeux. 'Tout comme tu me diras ce qu'il se sera passé à l'entrevue de Zane aujourd'hui.'

'Définitivement. Bien que, maintenant que tu en parles, je suis complètement terrifiée,' soupira Hermione. 'Zane fait tellement confiance et il est tellement innocent que j'espère simplement qu'ils ne l'intimideront pas trop.' Elle s'arrêta un instant et se mordit la lèvre. 'Drago est nerveux.'

'J'imagine bien oui. La garde de son fils est suspendue à l'épée de Damoclès et on sait toutes les deux que c'en serait fini de Drago s'il le perdait. Je veux dire, je sais qu'il t'aime et tout ça, mais Zane est toute sa vie.'

Hermione grogna. 'Drago ne m'aime pas.'

Horrifiée, elle réalisa son erreur lorsque Donny arqua un sourcil.

'Je plaisante !' rit Hermione, son cœur battant férocement et ses lèvres tremblant légèrement.

Donny sourit. 'Tu es drôle, Hermione. Vraiment marrante. Tout le monde peut voir à quel point il est fou de toi. J'veux dire, les regards brûlants qu'il te lance et la façon qu'il a de toujours te toucher que ce soit sa main au creux de tes reins ou son bras autour de tes épaules …'

Hermione laissa le reste des mots de Donny couler sur elle alors qu'elle s'asseyait, choquée. Elle n'avait jamais fait attention à ces petites choses, mais maintenant que Donny les lui balançait au visage elle réalisa qu'elle avait raison. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire que Drago l'aimait. Si ?

'… c'est hallucinant qu'il ait toujours cette adoration de jeune-marié avec toi-même après trois mois. Ce n'est pas étonnant que vous vous soyez mariés si rapidement,' continuait Donny. Elle soupira et se releva, aidant Hermione à en faire autant. 'J'espère qu'un jour je serais aussi folle amoureuse que vous l'êtes tout les deux.'

Là-dessus, Hermione regarda son amie s'en aller vers Zane et l'aider à effacer ses dessins de sur le tableau noir, avec l'air le plus idiot du monde sur le visage. Elle ne pouvait se sortir les mots de Donny de la tête … Elle devait sérieusement se mettre à réfléchir.

Miss Rhonda Westin était assise en face de Zane dans son propre bureau, regardant le petit garçon dont l'attention était focalisée sur un poster mouvant derrière son bureau. Ses jambes n'atteignaient pas le sol et se balançaient alors qu'il inspectait la pièce lentement.

Elle prépara une plume qui écrirait automatiquement ce qu'ils se diraient et se pencha un peu plus sur sa chaise. 'Bien, Zane, présentons-nous à nouveau, d'accord ? Je suis Rhonda Westin, la Professionnelle de La Famille du Ministère qui t'as été assignée de façon permanente,' dit-elle lentement, ajustant le rouleau de parchemin dans ses mains.

Il la fixa avec l'air le plus perdu possible.

'Comment s'est passé ta journée jusque maintenant ?' demanda-t-elle.

'Je suis allé à l'école avec ma maman,' répondit-il. 'Wolf et moi on a joué dans le sable et j'ai eu des macaronis à midi.'

'Ca a l'air bien,' dit-elle. 'Tu aimes aller à l'école ?'

'Oui. Ma maman est ma maitresse, et on apprend tout le temps des trucs, et ma maman dit que je suis très intelligent,' lui dit-il. 'Wolf est mon plus meilleur ami, et il est à mon école, et on joue à la récréation et dans les centres. J'aime l'école très, très, très, très, très beaucoup.'

'As-tu déjà eu à aller au coin à l'école ?'

'Des fois je ne me tais pas quand maman dit qu'il faut être silencieux, alors elle me met au coin, et je dois être très silencieux au coin ou bien je ne peux pas jouer à la récréation ou dans les centres.'

'Dis-moi, Zane, aimes-tu ta nouvelle maman ?'

'J'aime ma maman,' dit-il sérieusement. 'Elle me fait des bisous, et des câlins, et elle joue tout le temps avec moi, et je l'aime très, très, très, très beaucoup.'

'Te donne-t-elle des fessées ?'

Zane fronça les sourcils. 'Des fois quand je fais quelque chose de vraiment mal. Mais mon papa donne plus de fessées.'

Rhonda lui fit un petit sourire. 'Cela fait-il mal quand tu reçois une fessée, Zane ?'

'Non. Ce n'est pas fort,' dit-il. 'Mais ils donnent des fessées que quand je fais des choses vraiment, vraiment, vraiment, vraiment pas bien. Parfois je dois juste m'asseoir sur mon lit et je n'ai pas le droit de regarder la télé.'

'Regardes-tu beaucoup la télé ?'

'Ma maman dit que je peux regarder qu'une heure avant d'aller dormir. Je regarde toujours ce gros di-saure comme Rosie et il chante des chansons et j'adore le regarder. Rosie aussi aime le regarder. Papa n'aime pas le regarder. Il dit que ça lui fait mal à la tête,' expliqua-t-il. 'Maman le regarde avec moi et on chante les chansons tous les deux !'

Rhonda acquiesça lentement. 'Ta maman et ton papa se disputent-il ? Se battent-ils l'un avec l'autre ?'

'Oui, parfois ils se crient dessus, mais la maman et le papa de Wolf se crient dessus aussi et on bouche nos oreilles'. Il couvrit ses oreilles de ses mains et sourit à la femme. 'Vous voyez ? Et maman et papy se crient dessus aussi. En fait, mamy crie toujours sur papy et papy fait juste ça.' A l'aide de son doigt, il haussa l'un de ses sourcils blonds foncé.

'Je vois. Maintenant, ta vraie maman te manque-t-elle parfois ?'

'Ma maman est ma maitresse,' lui dit-il. 'Elle me manque quand je dors chez Wolf ou quand je vais chez mamy et papy.'

'Non, Zane. Ta vraie maman vit en France et elle s'appelle Pansy,' clarifia Rhonda.

'Pansy ?' le petit visage de Zane se crispa de concentration. 'Pansy n'est pas ma maman. Elle n'était pas gentille avec moi et ma maman est ma maman de maintenant. Elle est ma maitresse à l'école.'

'Zane, ta vraie mère c'est Pansy. Elle est ta seule et vraie mère.'

'Non, Pansy c'est juste Pansy. Elle ne me sourit pas et ne me donne pas de bisous et de câlin. Maman est ma vraie maman,' clarifia-t-il. Pourquoi cette stupide dame ne comprenait-elle pas ?

'Bien, alors, Pansy te manque-t-elle ?'

'Non.'

'Juste non ?'

'Je n'aime pas Pansy. Elle n'est pas gentille avec moi et je veux voir ma maman maintenant. Je ne veux plus parler. Je peux partir tout de suite ?'

'Zane, nous n'avons pas fini notre conversation.'

'Mais je veux voir ma maman et lui faire un gros câlin puis je veux rentrer à la maison et voir mon papa et puis on pourra diner et je pourrais jouer avec Rosie,' lui dit-il.

'Je n'ai plus qu'une seule question,' dit-elle patiemment.

Il lui lança un autre regard perdu.

'Savais-tu que Pansy t'aimes énormément ?'

Il continua à la fixer.

'C'est vrai, Zane, et elle espère que tu l'aimes aussi.'

'Je peux voir ma maman, maintenant ?' demanda-t-il, sautant du siège et se dirigeant vers la porte. 'Bye-bye Ronna !'

Elle regarda le petit garçon ouvrir la porte et jeter un regard dehors avant d'apercevoir sa belle-mère et se précipiter dans ses bras. Elle arrêta la plume automatique et sortit de son bureau pour aller lui parler.

'Mrs. Malefoy ? Notre entretien est fini pour aujourd'hui. Zane a été formidable et je vous contacterais courant de semaine prochaine pour mettre en place des entretiens avec votre employée, les grands-parents de Zane et toute autre personne lui étant directement liée.'

Hermione fit un sourire feint à la femme et acquiesça rapidement. 'Bonne journée, Miss Westin,' dit-elle. 'Allons-y, Zane.'

Zane s'accrocha à sa main et tourna un petit sourire satisfait vers Rhonda avant qu'ils ne s'engagent tous les deux dans le couloir suivant. Rhonda parcourut ses cheveux indomptables d'une main tremblante alors qu'elle retournait dans son bureau où elle s'attela à prendre une aspirine et une tasse de thé. Elle relut les notes et commença à envisager un autre choix de carrière.

Anxieux, Drago faisait les cent pas devant la cheminée tout en jetant des regards à l'horloge placée sur le manteau. Hermione et Zane devraient rentrer bientôt et il était simplement rentré lui aussi, incapable de faire autre chose jusqu'à ce qu'il sache comment s'était déroulée l'entrevue.

Au son de la porte d'entrée s'ouvrant, il retint son souffle jusqu'à ce qu'ils entrent dans son champs de vision.

'Papa !' s'écria Zane, se précipitant dans les bras de son père.

Drago embrassa le dessus de la tête de son fils et le serra fort contre lui, regardant Hermione qui rangeait son manteau dans le placard de l'entrée. 'Comment était ta journée, Zane ?'

'C'était cool ! Maman m'a acheté deux bonbons sur le chemin de la maison !' s'exclama-t-il, levant la tête pour regarder son père.

Drago vit le chocolat qui encerclait la bouche de Zane et rit doucement. Il l'embrassa sur la joue et le prit dans ses bras. 'Comment s'est passé l'entretien ?' demanda-t-il à Hermione.

Elle haussa les épaules. 'Zane a dit que ça s'était bien passé mais qu'il ne s'était pas senti à l'aise. Il a dit que Rhonda l'avait questionné sur l'école et sur Pansy.'

'Lui a dit quoi ?' dit Drago en déglutissant difficilement.

Hermione sourit et se mordit la lèvre. 'Qu'as-tu dit à Miss Rhonda lorsqu'elle t'a parlé de Pansy, Zane ?' demanda-t-elle au petit garçon dans les bras de son père.

'Elle m'a dit que Pansy était ma maman mais c'est idiot parce c'est toi ma maman ! Tu me fais des câlins et des bisous, et Pansy est toujours méchante avec moi.'

A ses mots, Hermione sentit ses yeux se remplir de stupides larmes à nouveau et elle fit un petit sourire à Drago. 'Je suppose qu'il a dit quelque chose de ce goût là à Rhonda.'

'Le petit ne le sait pas encore, mais il va finir à Serpentard,' mentionna Drago alors qu'il reposait Zane au sol. 'Ce qui est suffisant pour me faire craindre pour notre santé mentale.'

Ils regardèrent Zane disparaitre dans le couloir qui menait à sa chambre. Hermione commença à se diriger vers la cuisine pour préparer le diner lorsque la main de Drago la fit s'arrêter. Il entoura son poignet de ses doigts et la fit se retourner pour qu'elle lui fasse face. Il lui leva le menton du bout des doigts et l'embrassa, approfondissant le baiser lorsqu'elle se pencha davantage sur lui. Il se recula légèrement et garda ses lèvres sur les siennes en parlant. 'Merci Hermione. Pour tout.'

'Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit à propos des remerciements ?' demanda-t-elle à bout de souffle contre ses lèvres, avide de le goûter à nouveau.

Il rit, l'embrassa à nouveau, son sourire passant sur ses lèvres à elle.

Il se recula lorsqu'ils entendirent Zane chantonner dans le couloir qui le ramenait à eux. 'Il a un timing parfait,' marmonna Drago. 'On finira ça plus tard.'

Il déposa un baiser sur le bout de son nez et se dirigea vers leur chambre pour se débarrasser de ses vêtements de travail et laissant sa femme avec un sourire immense au visage.

Drago avait tenu parole et ils avaient achevé leur petite affaire plus tard cette nuit-là, n'attendant même pas d'atteindre le lit, mais s'y mettant pendant la douche d'Hermione … et puis contre le lavabo de la salle de bain … et puis une fois de plus pour leur porter chance sur le sol de la chambre.

Allongés dans le lit cette nuit-là, Hermione caressant les petits cheveux de la nuque de Drago dont la tête reposait sur sa poitrine, elle ne pouvait empêcher son esprit de faire des choses qu'il ne devrait pas faire, comme réaliser qu'elle était complètement, désespérément, absurdement et certainement amoureuse de Drago Malefoy.

Un doux sourire vint caresser ses lèvres alors que cette pensée prenait toute son ampleur. Elle était amoureuse ! Elle était amoureuse, et elle était heureuse, et elle était la femme la plus chanceuse du monde. Elle avait un mari qui était capable de la faire rire, qui était capable de la rendre furieuse au-delà de l'imaginable, qui était capable de l'emmener tout en haut de l'échelle sexuelle orgasmique et puis qui était capable de lui faire brûler le cœur lorsque ses rares mots doux lui échappaient.

Lorsqu'elle entendit la respiration de Drago se calmer contre sa poitrine, elle ferma les yeux et fit taire la petite voix agaçante dans sa tête qui lui disait qu'elle était dans de très profonds problèmes. Elle était supposée divorcer d'avec Drago dans presque trois mois et elle avait le pressentiment qu'il ne partageait pas du tout les sentiments qu'elle avait pour lui, sans tenir compte de ce que Donny avait dit. Drago était simplement un très bon acteur.

Avec un soupire, elle décida de garder pour elle-même sa petite certitude jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit certaine que Drago ait les mêmes sentiments pour elle. Cela la détruirait entièrement de lui faire part de ce qu'elle ressentait et d'apprendre qu'il ne l'aimait pas le moins du monde …

L'existence de Drago semblait assez paisible : une femme qui était devenue étonnement une fantastique amante et amie, un fils qui adorait avec passion le sol qu'il foulait, et une carrière stable qui le satisfaisait pleinement intellectuellement.

Il ne pouvait se rappeler d'avoir jamais eu une existence plus heureuse et pour quelque raison, il savait que c'était trop beau pour être vrai.

Et il avait raison, évidemment. Deux semaines avant l'anniversaire des quatre mois de son mariage, un samedi matin pluvieux, il ouvrit la porte pour trouver Victor Reid debout de l'autre côté … l'homme qui avait presque violé Hermione … l'homme que Drago était sur le point d'étrangler pour avoir le culot de se montrer à son appartement …

* * *

**Urgh, Pansy est de retour dans les conversations, Zane fait des siennes, Hermione et Drago se découvrent un peu plus chaque jour Hermione, pauvre Hermione, est complètement amoureuse et Victor refait surface. Mais où va le monde ?**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. Désolée de le poster relativement tard pour un dimanche soir. A vendredi prochain! -ou avant si je ne peux pas me retenir de poster :)**

**Cally x **

**PS: Est-ce que vous avez vu la nouvelle campagne publicitaire Tipp-Ex, sur Youtube? Si non, allez-y elle est démente! **


	19. Chapter 18

**Population Zanienne, bonjour! _-ouais, j'ai créé un nouvel ordre politique parce qu'on est tous complètement à genoux devant Zane!_ **

**Merci énormément de vos reviews. Ca fait toujours tellement plaisir. Je crois avoir répondu à tout le monde, SAUF comme toujours ceux et celles non-inscrits sur le site. Je lis cependant toutes vos reviews et les apprécie beaucoup. Merci beaucoup aussi aux ajouts aux favoris et alertes. J'enverrais bien Mrs Weasley vous sermoner pour ne pas laisser d'opinion mais je suis contente de voir de nos lecteurs, donc je ne dis rien :D**

**Si vous avez aimé Zane au chapitre précédent, vous allez littéralement l'ADORER dans celui-là. Je crois bien qu'il a la plus géniale des conversations de toute cette histoire :) . **

**Sinon et bien ... bonne lecture! Moi -qui suis à la fac- je vais retourner à mes recherches et à mes cours ! **

* * *

_Chapitre Dix-huit : Si tu m'aimais, me le dirais-tu ?_

Les poings de Drago se serrèrent alors qu'il toisait l'homme qu'il n'aurait aucun remord à tuer. Victor se tenait droit, le visage sinistrement inexpressif et les yeux fixés à ceux de Drago. Il pouvait presque sentir l'intention meurtrière qui en émanait.

'Donne-moi une seule bonne raison de ne pas te mettre la raclée de ta vie pour montrer ta face ici,' siffla Drago entre ses dents serrées. Il s'avança d'un pas vers Victor, prêt à tuer ce salopard.

'Du calme, Malefoy,' dit Victor solennellement. 'Je suis venu présenter mes excuses.'

'Je te demande pardon ?'

'Je suis venu me faire pardonner de mes agissements,' dit Victor d'une voix basse. 'Après que tu m'aies directement envoyé au ministère il y a deux semaines, j'ai été incarcéré et mis dans un programme de réhabilitation et de contrôle de la colère. Le premier stade par lequel je doive passer est celui des excuses.'

Drago jaugea Victor, un homme qu'il avait détesté dès l'enfance, et dont il se demandait s'il devait le croire ou non. Il décida d'établir ses doutes à haute voix. 'Pourquoi devrais-je te croire ?'

'Me croire ?' grogna-t-il. 'Ne vois-tu pas mon visage, Malefoy ? Je suis encore bleu et noir des coups que tu m'as donné il y a plusieurs nuits de cela. Si je n'étais pas sérieux là-dessus, aurais-je simplement pris la peine de venir ici ?'

Drago resta silencieux, ses poings se serrant et se desserrant.

'Il semblerait que j'ai été diagnostiqué comme souffrant de désordres de la personnalité et je me fais soigner contre cela. Je sais que nous ne nous sommes jamais entendus, mais je pense que tu devrais me laisser présenter mes excuses à ta femme. Je … Je regrette vraiment ce que je lui ai fait. J'ai été informé par l'un des Médicomage de la Santé Mentale qu'au moment de, euh, l'attaque, je ne ressentais aucun remords pour ce que j'avais fait, mais avec la thérapie cognitive je tente de m'en sortir, et je ressentirais les émotions que j'aurais du ressentir. La culpabilité étant l'une d'elles.'

'Pourquoi t'autoriserais-je à ne serait-se qu'être dans la même pièce qu'elle ?'

Victor soupira. 'Je t'ai dit que tout ce que je veux c'est m'excuser. Tu peux être présent si tu veux, mais je veux en finir avec ça.'

'Tu as cinq minutes pour lui dire ce que tu as à lui dire. Ceci étant, _si_ elle veut te faire grâce de sa présence,' dit Drago catégoriquement.

'Merci, alors,' répondit Victor.

Drago ouvrit la porte de l'appartement et précéda Victor dans l'entrée, fermant la porte derrière eux. Il le conduisit au salon où Hermione était entrain de regarder cette stupide émission de télévision avec cet agaçant dinosaure que Zane aimait tant. Zane était assis sur ses genoux, chantant une stupide chanson qui concernait le ménage.

'Hermione, je peux te voir dans la cuisine ?' demanda Drago.

Elle se tourna pour le regarder, et tout son sang disparut de son visage, la laissant d'une pâleur fantomatique lorsqu'elle vit qui se tenait à côté de lui.

Drago vit son expression terrassée et dut se retenir lui-même de ne pas se débarrasser de Victor, s'en débarrasser de façon violente, évidemment. 'Ca va, Hermione,' dit-il doucement.

Il vit en fait son visage passé de l'effroi à la hardiesse. Elle murmura quelque chose à Zane, le laissant sur le canapé et les suivit dans la cuisine, le dos droit et le menton relevé d'une telle façon que c'en aurait été décrit comme purement 'Malefoy.'

Elle s'appuya contre le plan de travail, les bras croisés sur la poitrine et haussa un sourcil alors que Victor lui lançait un petit sourire. Elle regarda Drago, le soulagement pulsant dans ses veines lorsqu'elle vit qu'il restait dans l'embrasure de la cuisine, sa simple présence la réconfortant au-delà des mots.

'Tu as cinq minutes, Reid,' dit Drago.

'Oui, eh bien, Mrs. Malefoy, étant donné que je ne dispose que de peu de temps, j'irais simplement droit au but et dirais ce que j'ai à dire. Avant tout, je tiens à vous présenter mes plus sincères excuses pour ce qui s'est passé entre vous et moi il y a deux semaines de cela. J'ai été mis en prison, et envoyé dans un centre de réhabilitation pour le traitement des maladies mentales. Je tiens à ce que vous sachiez que même si vous n'acceptez pas mes excuses, je ferais de mon mieux pour m'assurer que vous sachiez à quel point je regrette mes agissements.'

Hermione regarda Drago une fois de plus, qui était entrain de lancer des regards furieux à ses ongles. Elle reporta son attention sur Victor et acquiesça une toute petite fois. 'Bonne chance avec votre réhabilitation.'

Drago leva les yeux en réalisant qu'elle ne dirait rien d'autre avant qu'elle ne quitte la cuisine. Au regard confus de Victor, Drago retint un sourire et bougea de façon à ce que l'autre homme le suive à la porte d'entrée. Ils n'échangèrent aucun mot et Drago claqua la porte au nez de Victor avant de retourner dans le salon où il trouva Hermione et Zane dans la même position sur le canapé.

'Il est parti ?' demanda Hermione distraitement alors qu'elle caressait les cheveux de Zane, le petit garçon s'endormant sous ses gestes.

'Oui,' dit Drago en prenant place à côté d'elle et passant un bras autour de ses épaules.

Elle ne dit rien et posa simplement sa tête contre lui.

Il ne vint même à l'idée de Drago de paniquer lorsqu'un intense sentiment de contentement le submergea. Il ne savait pas exactement quand cela avait commencé, mais à chaque instant qu'il avait Hermione dans les bras, il se sentait relaxé et en paix avec le monde. Ceux-ci étant des sentiments auxquels Drago n'était pas franchement habitué.

Ce qui le faisait _par contre_ paniqué c'était de se rendre compte qu'il avait _besoin_ d'Hermione. Il y avait des jours où il se réveillait et elle n'était pas dans le lit, et il ressentait ce petit pincement au cœur jusqu'à ce qu'elle réapparaisse. Il avait essayé de passer outre ces sentiments, mais ils devenaient de plus en plus impossibles à ignorer. Il essayait de s'empêcher de sourire chaque fois qu'elle retroussait le nez en riant. Il essayait de mettre de côté le fait qu'il avait faim de son corps constamment, même lorsqu'elle était recroquevillée dans un fauteuil entrain de lire un énorme bouquin et portant les vêtements les moins élégants qu'elle possédait. Même là, il voulait lui sauter dessus et la voir se tortiller sous lui alors qu'il l'emmenait vers les hauteurs d'un plaisir intact.

'Drago ?' fit la voix d'Hermione le sortant de ses pensées.

'Ouais ?'

'Mrs. Weasley nous a invités à diner ce soir. Tu veux venir ? Je veux dire, je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles pas venir, mais je ne vois les Weasley et Harry que très rarement et je …'

'Oui, je viendrais,' s'entendit-il dire. Pourquoi ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre foutue idée.

'Vraiment ?' demanda-t-elle, relevant la tête pour lui faire face.

Le sourire qu'elle lui lançait en cet instant était suffisant pour expliquer pourquoi il avait dit oui. _Quel foutu abruti !_ Il s'adoucissait. Très très doux.

'Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne pourrais me conduire civilement pour une soirée. Tu viens toujours au manoir et j'ai vraiment besoin de te montrer que je peux faire aussi bien que toi,' sourit-il.

'Tu es tellement compétitif, c'est vraiment dérangeant,' dit-elle en rétrécissant les yeux, joueuse. 'Et _j'aime_ en fait aller au manoir. C'est toujours fantastique de côtoyer ta mère. Juste parce que ton père m'accueille avec ses habituelles remontrances et m'ignore le reste du temps ne veut absolument rien dire.'

Drago rit doucement, se massant les côtes après que sa femme lui ait donné un coup de coude. 'Tu vas réveiller Zane.'

'Emmène-le dans sa chambre qu'il puisse se reposer en paix,' dit-elle, soulevant le garçon et le déposant dans les bras de Drago.

'Petite chose prétentieuse que tu es, n'est-ce pas ?' la taquina-t-il, se levant et quittant la pièce avant qu'elle n'est une chance de le maltraiter corporellement encore une fois.

'Tonton George ?' Zane attira l'attention de l'un des jumeaux en s'asseyant prêt de lui à la table du diner.

'Oui ?' répondit George, toujours heureux de bavarder avec le Malefoy miniature.

'Pourquoi est-ce toi et Tonton Fred vous êtes pareils ?'

'Parce qu'on est des jumeaux, mec,' expliqua George.

'Ca veut dire quoi 'jumeaux ?' demanda Zane, demanda-t-il après avoir dégluti, parce que sa maman et son papa lui avait toujours dit de ne jamais parler la bouche pleine.

'Jumeaux, ça veut dire qu'on est né au même moment,' dit George en réfléchissant bien. 'On était en même temps dans le ventre de notre maman.'

'Son ventre ? Vous avez fait comment pour sortir de son ventre ?' demanda Zane.

George s'étouffa presque dans son jus de citrouille, ses yeux s'écarquillant alors qu'il réalisait où tout cela le menait. 'Euh, eh bien …'

Zane se mit à pousser des gloussements incontrôlés, ses joues virant au rose.

George haussa un sourcil. 'Quoi ?'

'Est-ce qu'elle a fait caca et vous êtes sortis ?' demanda Zane entre deux halètements.

'Zane !' fit la voix d'Hermione à l'autre bout de la table, coupant la conversation qu'elle avait avec Harry et Ron. 'On ne parle pas de sujets reliés aux toilettes à table. Tu le sais très bien.'

'Désolé, maman, ne le dis pas à papa !' répondit rapidement Zane.

'Tu peux être heureux qu'il soit aux toilettes,' dit-elle. 'Maintenant, je ne veux plus entendre un seul mot irrespectueux de tout le diner.'

Zane fit un sourire malicieux à George. 'J'avais raison, Tonton George ? C'est comme ça que vous êtes sortis de son ventre ?'

'Non, mon pote. Tu as tout faux. Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça se passe,' dit George, entendant un ricanement à son autre côté. Apparemment Fred était entrain d'écouter leur conversation.

'Alors comment ils font les bébés pour sortir du ventre des mamans ?' demanda Zane.

'Tu devrais demander à ton père,' carillonna Fred, se penchant sur son frère. 'Il connait la réponse.

'Mon papa sait ?' demanda Zane.

Il regarda son père revenir dans la salle à manger et prendre sa place à côté d'Hermione à l'autre bout de la table. Avec tous les Weasley moins Ginny, qui était toujours sur les routes avec les Harpies, plus lui et ses parents, Zane du élever la voix pour atteindre son père.

'Papa, comment ils font les bébés pour sortir du ventre des mamans ?' demanda Zane.

Un silence total suivit les paroles de Zane. Fred et George se tenaient les côtes et gardaient un air impassible pour ne pas se faire prendre.

'Tu sais que tu n'es pas supposé crier à table,' dit Drago avec une toux inconfortable.

'Désolé, mais comment ça se passe ? Tonton Fred et Tonton Georges ont dit que tu sais,' expliqua Zane.

'Fred ! George !' fit Molly. 'Arrêtez de le corrompre ! C'est un petit ange chéri qui n'a pas besoin de votre mauvaise influence.'

Hermione et Drago pensèrent tous les deux que 'ange chéri' était une exagération hallucinante.

'On pourrait s'imaginer qu'elle arrêterait de nous engueuler à l'approche de nos trente ans,' dit George en soupirant.

'Papa ! Comment ça se passe ?' demanda Zane, perdant patience.

Drago soupira et fit courir une main dans ses cheveux, lançant un regard mauvais aux jumeaux Weasley. 'Tu sais que parfois ta maman et moi, on utilise la magie ?'

'Oui,' acquiesça Zane.

'Eh bien, c'est comme ça que les bébés sortent du ventre des mamans. Un Médicomage utilise la magie, et puis le bébé apparait,' dit Drago avec un air désespéré au visage.

Il ignora les regards moqueurs d'Harry et Ron. Qu'ils brûlent en enfer. Franchement, qu'ils y aillent.

'Oh,' dit Zane. 'D'accord. C'est comme ça que j'ai sorti du ventre de maman ?'

Tous les sourires disparurent des visages des convives. Ils réalisaient tous que Zane ne comprenait pas qu'Hermione n'était pas sa mère biologique. Drago et Hermione se regardèrent, se demandant ce qu'ils pouvaient dire au petit garçon.

'Z, euh, tu n'es pas sorti de ventre de maman. Tu es sorti du ventre de Pansy,' dit Drago lentement, son cœur se brisant à l'expression confuse de Zane.

'Mais Pansy n'est pas gentille avec moi et elle ne m'aime pas. Maman elle, elle m'aime,' essaya-t-il de s'expliquer. 'Elle fait des câlins et des bisous.'

'Oui, je t'aime, Zane,' continua Hermione. 'Tu n'étais pas dans mon ventre, mais je t'aime quand même et je suis, très certainement, ta maman.'

'Mais comment j'ai fait pour être dans le ventre de Pansy quand j'étais un bébé ?' demande Zane.

'Magie,' répondirent Drago et Hermione simultanément.

'Oh. La prochaine fois je crois que maman devrait avoir un bébé dans son ventre, et puis je pourrais jouer avec le bébé, et il pourra être mon nouveau plus meilleur ami avec Wolf.'

'En fait, si ta maman et ton papa ont un bébé, ce sera un petit frère ou une petite sœur,' expliqua Harry. 'Tu aimerais ça.'

'Oui !' dit Zane avec un grand sourire. 'Je veux un petit frère ou une petite sœur ! Je pourrais jouer avec eux et partager mes jouer et leur apprendre à faire des trucs !'

'Eh bien, si tu demandes gentiment à tes parents, peut-être qu'ils te feront un frère ou une sœur,' ajouta Ron, partageant un sourire avec Harry alors qu'Hermione et Drago les jaugeaient du regard.

'Je peux avoir un frère ou une sœur ?' demanda Zane.

Retenant un grognement, Drago fit signe à Hermione de répondre à cette question.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre et fit un sourire à son beau-fils. 'Peut-être plus tard, mon cœur. C'est de la magie très difficile et euh…'

'Vous avez besoin d'entrainement ?' demandèrent Fred et George d'une même voix.

'Oh, dieu du ciel,' soupira Molly.

'On y pensera, Zane,' dit Drago.

'Ok, d'accord,' dit Zane. Il sembla finalement satisfait des réponses qu'il avait eues, parce qu'il attrapa sa fourchette et se plongea dans les délicieux mets de Mrs Weasley.

'Malefoy, t'avons-nous déjà dit qu'on adorait ton gosse ?' demanda Fred. 'Tu _dois_ l'amener à déjeuner plus souvent.'

'Ouais, j'vais faire ça, bien sûr,' murmura Drago alors qu'il revenait à sa contemplation ignorante des conversations qui prenaient place autour de lui. Il avait décidé il y a longtemps qu'ignorer les choses étaient la meilleure des options lorsqu'il se trouvait en la compagnie de personnes qu'il avait haïes pendant son enfance. Pour quelque raison, il ne voulait pas blesser Hermione en se disputant avec ses amis. Bon Dieu, son taux de mièvrerie devenait incontrôlable.

Plus tard cette même nuit, après avoir passé une longue soirée entouré de Weasley, Drago était assis sur le lit attendant qu'Hermione finisse de prendre sa douche. Il dessinait dans un carnet qu'il gardait à côté du lit, des plans pour un bâtiment qui devait être refait à Près-au-lard.

L'odeur de verveine et de jasmin attira son attention lorsqu'Hermione entra dans la pièce avec sa robe de chambre serrée fermement autour d'elle.

Elle attrapa un tube de lotion corporelle et s'assit sur le lit à côté de Drago. Alors qu'elle commençait à s'appliquer la crème sur les jambes, elle leva les yeux vers lui. 'A quoi travailles-tu ?'

La concentration de Drago mit un moment à revenir sur la conversation, précédemment tournée vers ses jambes douces et ses mains qui étalaient de la lotion dessus. 'Quoi ?'

'Sur quoi travailles-tu ?' répéta-t-elle, secouant légèrement la tête en riant, sachant parfaitement où son attention avait été détournée.

'Euh, l'un des café de Près-au-Lard doit être refait, alors ils ont voulu le raser et maintenant ils veulent lui donner plus d'allure,' expliqua-t-il, reposant le carnet dans le tiroir de la table de nuit. 'Je faisais juste des croquis, rien de très sérieux.'

'Je ne te l'ai jamais dit, mais j'aime vraiment ce que tu fais,' dit-elle. 'Je veux dire, j'ai vu certains de tes dessins, et je trouve ça étonnant. J'arrive à peine à faire des lignes droites à main levée, pendant que toi tu dessines des bâtiments fonctionnels.'

'Oh, eh bien, merci,' dit-il. 'Je ne savais même pas que j'avais un talent pour le dessin jusqu'à ce que ma mère trouve mes cahiers d'école et remarque tous les dessins et gribouillis que j'y avais fait. Mon père m'a hurlé dessus pour ne pas être attentif en cours, puis ma mère m'a dit que je devrais considérer une carrière dans l'art.'

'Pourquoi n'es-tu pas devenu artiste ?' demanda-t-elle, se penchant sur son autre jambe pour y étaler la lotion.

'Je ne suis pas sûr,' dit-il en haussant les épaules. 'Je pense que je voulais prouver à tout le monde que je n'étais pas seulement un abruti pourri gâté et pompeux qui vivrait sur l'argent de ses parents. Je voulais créer mon propre héritage on peut dire ça comme ça.'

'Alors, qu'est-il arrivé à ton héritage ?' demanda-t-elle. Narcissa avait accidentellement laissé échapper que Drago avait fait don de tout l'héritage reçu de ses grands-parents.

Il soupira et la regarda suspicieusement. 'Ma mère t'en a parlé, c'est ça ?'

Hermione sourit et referma la bouteille de lait corporel. 'Elle n'a rien dit du tout. J'ai compris par moi-même.'

'Jusqu'à quel point t'en a-t-elle parlé ?' demanda-t-il, ne croyant pas un seul de ses mots.

'Hmmph,' souffla-t-elle. 'Elle a juste mentionné le fait que tu t'es débarrassé de tout ton héritage. Tu peux m'en parler, tu sais. Je ne le répèterais pas, ça ruinerait l'image de bad-boy qui tu t'es confectionnée toutes ces années.'

Elle laissa échapper un couinement surpris lorsqu'il la renversa sur le lit et lui fit un sourire sarcastique alors qu'il se tenait au dessus d'elle. 'Tu penses que j'ai une image de bad-boy ?'

Elle glissa ses mains sous son tee-shirt et traina ses doigts jusqu'à son dos. 'Oh, oui. Un vrai vilain.'

Il rit et baissa la tête pour l'embrasser.

Elle se recula lorsque le manque d'air se fit sentir. 'Ne pense pas que tu puisses changer de sujet en me séduisant, espèce de faux cul.'

'Moi ? Faux cul ?' demanda-t-il l'air complètement innocent.

'Réponds à ma question et alors je t'accorderais ton moment de bonheur,' dit-elle parcourant d'une main ses doux cheveux.

'Je ne peux définitivement pas refuser cette offre,' soupira-t-il, se reposant sur ses coudes au dessus d'elle.'Quelle était la question, déjà ?'

'Qu'as-tu fait de ton héritage ?'

'J'en ai fait don. Voilà, je peux te baiser maintenant ?'

Elle rit et sentit qu'il glissait l'une de ses mains le long de sa cuisse et sous sa robe. 'Non ! La réponse n'était pas appropriée.'

'Tu n'avais pas dit qu'elle devait l'être,' répondit-il, la chatouillant de ses doigts et la trouvant déjà humide et prête pour lui.

Elle gémit doucement et lui attrapa la main. 'A qui as-tu fait don de ton argent ?'

'Je ne le dirais pas,' répondit-il, abaissant le haut de sa robe de chambre et souriant lascivement à la vue de sa poitrine nue. 'T'ai-je déjà dit à quel point tu avais de jolis seins récemment ?'

'Arrête de me distraire !' rit-elle alors que sa main se refermait sur sa poitrine et la pressait légèrement. 'Dis-moi où tu as investi ton argent, ou je jure que je me lève tout de suite pour aller dormir dans la chambre de Zane.'

'Tu n'es pas marante,' grogna-t-il. 'J'ai donné l'argent à un organisme.'

Lorsqu'il l'embrassa à nouveau, elle ne put s'empêcher de rire. 'Je suis sérieuse, Drago !'

'Si tu es sérieuse, alors pourquoi ris-tu ?' commenta-t-il, traçant un chemin de ses lèvres dans son cou.

Elle pencha la tête en arrière pour lui laisser pour d'espace pour agir, souriant vertement à sa langue qui la chatouillait et dansait sur sa peau. 'Réponds-moi,' chuchota-t-elle.

Il se recula et la regarda. 'Pourquoi as-tu tellement envie de savoir ?'

'Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais je suis maladivement curieuse. Maintenant, réponds à ma question, que je puisse te couvrir d'affection dès que j'aurais compris à quel point tu as une âme douce et gentille.'

Il rit de cela et roula des yeux. 'Très bien ! Mais si jamais tu en parles à qui que se soit, je jure sur toutes les divinités magiques qui existent que je te le ferais payer. Compris ?'

Elle acquiesça, un sourire excitée au visage et le tirant vers elle pour l'embrasser. Elle en était venue à accepter le fait qu'elle était complètement amoureuse de lui, alors chaque fois qu'elle venait à le toucher, elle prenait plaisir à se noyer sous les sentiments.

'J'ai donné l'argent à l'OSD,' dit-il d'un souffle.

Elle le fixa pendant un long moment, son rythme cardiaque s'accélérant à mesure que son amour pour l'imbécile d'homme au dessus d'elle emplissait son corps. 'L'Organisme pour les Sangs-purs Délaissés ?'

'Oui,' dit-il en acquiesçant faiblement. 'C'est Blaise qui m'en a parlé, dont le cousin a eu besoin de leurs services.'

'Je n'ai entendu parler d'eux que vaguement. Il va falloir que tu m'expliques la démarche de l'organisme,' dit-elle.

Il traça de son doigt les détails de son visage, ses sourcils, l'arête de son nez, ses lèvres. 'C'est un organisme qui prend soin des sang-purs physiquement et mentalement diminués qui sont laissés de côté par leurs familles. L'espèce des sang-purs n'est pas une race très tolérante, comme tu le sais, alors si leurs enfants naissent moins que parfaits, ils les abandonnent généralement, ou dans le pire des cas, abusent d'eux.'

'Oh, on dirait que c'est une cause admirable,' dit-elle avec révérence, exhalant doucement sous ses caresses. 'Tu devrais montrer ta bonne nature plus souvent.'

Il haussa les épaules et l'embrassa. 'Je peux avoir ma récompense maintenant ?'

'Ta récompense ? Je suis une récompense ?' demanda-t-elle avec un petit rire.

'Oh, une géniale récompense,' murmura-t-il dans son cou en lui enlevant totalement sa robe de chambre. 'La meilleure des récompenses …'

'Tu n'es pas trop mal non plus, Malefoy,' dit-elle en s'arque-boutant sous lui. 'Oh, mon dieu !'

'J'aime laisser entrer la religion moldue dans cette maison,' sourit-il contre son cou alors qu'il plongeait enfin dans ses chaudes profondeurs. 'Mais, je dois admettre que j'aime encore plus entendre mon nom.'

Elle rit et gémit de plaisir, gémissant encore davantage lorsqu'il roula sur le dos en la basculant au dessus de lui.

'Prends le dessus, mon amour,' gronda-t-il, remontant ses mains le long de sa taille pour attraper doucement sa poitrine.

Hermione plongea ses mains dans ses propres cheveux en obéissant à son mari, le chevauchant lentement. Elle ne se sentait entière que lorsqu'elle était connectée à lui de la manière la plus animale possible. Sa respiration devint laborieuse et son corps trembla quelques minutes seulement après. Drago bientôt, comme toujours, la suivit dans l'univers de l'apogée totale.

'Je pourrais rester en toi pour le reste de ma vie,' haleta-t-il alors qu'Hermione descendait de sur lui. Son torse se soulevait lourdement à sa respiration titubante, le sourire satisfait s'élargissant alors qu'il tirait sa femme dans ses bras.

'Dommage que nous n'ayons plus que deux mois environ,' murmura-t-elle.

Elle put sentir Drago se raidir à ses côtés, ses bras se tendant autour de ses épaules. Un léger froncement de sourcils fit chemin sur son visage alors qu'elle réalisait que jamais Drago ne ressentirait ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Elle avait fait la seule chose qu'elle avait espéré pouvoir éviter. Elle avait laissé ses sentiments prendre le dessus et maintenant elle était amoureuse d'un homme qui ne l'aimait pas en retour.

'Euh, ouais,' répondit-il incertain.

Trop peu se doutait-elle que Drago ne ressentait pas tout à fait l'opposé de ce qu'elle ressentait elle-même. Mais exactement la même chose. Quelque part sur le chemin, après l'avoir vue être une mère aimante avec son fils, après avoir été attentif à elle jour après jour, après s'être réveillé auprès de son corps appétissant presque tous les matins, Drago était tombé amoureux de la femme pour laquelle il n'aurait jamais, jamais, jamais pensé pouvoir ressentir la moindre pointe d'admiration.

Il était dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou … C'était formidable d'être en sa compagnie, mais elle ne l'aimait pas. Si elle l'avait aimé, elle n'aurait pas fait mention du temps limité qui leur restait. Si elle l'aimait, n'était-elle pas supposée dire quelque chose ? Evidemment, elle était douée de compassion et était gentille et prenait tout très à cœur … mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle l'aimait lui, un homme connu pour être fils de Mangemort, un garçon qui les avait maltraités, elle et ses amis lorsqu'ils étaient enfants.

Oui, ses sentiments n'étaient définitivement pas partagés. _Fait chier_.

* * *

**Victor n'est pas si démoniaque que ça. **

**Zane est ... pfiou! Zane, quoi .**

**Drago et Hermione ... s'aiment. Mais ne le savent pas. Enfin si, mais non. J'suis claire, hein? :) **

**Bon, vous avez 2jours (jusque dimanche soir) pour aller faire des courses et acheter des mouchoirs. Je SAIS que ça vous tue que je dise ça hahaha, mais je préfère prévenir. Aussi, je viens de me rendre compte que nous somme presque à la fin. Il y a 24chapitres + l'épilogue. Donc ... plus que: **_2chap/sem 25-18=7 7/2= 3,5_** ; DONC plus que 3semaines les gens et ce sera FINITO. Je suis déjà triste. **

**A dimanche soir mes revieweurs favoris! **

**Cally x **


	20. Chapter 19

**NE ME BLAMEZ PAS JE VOUS EN PRIE!**

_

* * *

_

_Chapitre Dix-neuf : Et tout tombe en lambeaux_

oOo

Trempant sa plume dans l'encre rouge pour corriger les erreurs des devoirs de ses élèves, Donny se frotta les yeux en réprimant un bâillement. La tasse de café noir sur son bureau l'appelait fortement alors qu'elle lisait le premier paragraphe du devoir. Elle releva les yeux lorsqu'elle entendit le bruit signalant que la porte d'entrée de l'école avait été poussée. Elle n'aimait pas avoir à se lever plus tôt que prévu pour noter les copies, mais elle aimait beaucoup trop son job pour s'en plaindre.

Elle retourna à sa notation et ne leva pas les yeux lorsque la porte du bureau s'ouvrit. 'Salut, Hermione,' dit-elle distraitement en barrant un mot mal épelé.

'Argh, ma jolie, t'sais que c'est pas mon nom,' fit la voix d'Olivier, sa voix profonde sortant Donny de son travail.

Elle fit un énorme sourire et sauta de son bureau pour lui courir droit dans les bras. Elle réalisa qu'elle devait avoir l'air horriblement, complètement et sentimentalement idiot, mais elle n'en avait franchement plus rien à faire à la seconde où ses bras forts s'enroulèrent autour d'elle, son odeur enivrante la faisant trépigner de joie.

'Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?' demanda-t-elle, cachée dans son torse. 'Je croyais que tu ne serais pas de retour avant deux semaines !'

'Le Championnat Méditerranéen a été annulé,' expliqua-t-il, la repoussant légèrement pour attraper son menton de ses doigts. 'Tu m'as horriblement manquée, Donatella. N'ai-je pas droit à un baiser, alors ?'

Elle attrapa son visage dans ses mains et l'embrassa bruyamment, les faisant tous les deux manquer d'air. Elle se recula, riant légèrement alors qu'elle jetait ses bras autour de son cou dans une étreinte joyeuse. 'Pourquoi le tournoi a-t-il été annulé ? Pas que je m'en plaigne !'

Il s'assit sur le bureau et l'attira à lui, debout entre ses jambes et entoura sa taille de ses bras. 'Eh bien, on a joué et gagné contre Chypre et la Grèce, et on était supposé jouer contre l'Italie, mais ils ont déclaré forfait lorsqu'ils ont compris que les équipes espagnole et libanaise abandonnaient à cause de problèmes politiques dans leurs pays.'

'Bien, remercions les dieux d'avoir des politiciens têtus,' sourit-elle. 'Combien de temps restes-tu ?'

'La saison est fini, ma jolie,' dit-il avec un sourire. 'On est en vacances d'été jusqu'au premier Août.'

'Ca ne nous laisse qu'un mois !' dit-elle, les yeux grands ouverts. 'Et puis tu retournes sur les routes ?'

Il secoua la tête et fit courir un doigt de son nez à ses lèvres. 'Les entrainements commencent en Août.'

'Alors ça signifie que tu ne voyageras pas ?' demanda-t-elle avec espoir.

'Pas pour un moment,' répondit-il, 'et ça c'est si on gagne les qualifications de Décembre.'

'Oh, tu va gagner Woodie. Tu gagnes tout le temps,' dit-elle avec un sourire malin. 'Maintenant, tu dois rattraper trois semaines de baisers. Commençons tout de suite.'

Il rit et lui obéit, la rapprochant de lui alors qu'il goûtait ses lèvres encore et encore.

'Vous ne pouvez pas faire de bisous à Miss Donny ! Les bisous c'est dégoûtant !' fit la voix de Wolf Lupin derrière eux.

'Ouais ! Vous ne pouvez pas faire des bisous à l'école !' ajouta Zane, debout à côté de son meilleur ami et fixant le couple.

Donny se recula de la poigne d'Olivier et rit nerveusement aux deux garçons puis à Hermione qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte avec un sourire sarcastique qu'elle n'avait pu que voler à son mari. 'Bonjour.'

'Oh, c'est très certainement un bon matin,' dit Hermione, enlevant son manteau et le posant sur une chaise. 'Les garçons, pourquoi n'allez-vous pas dans la salle de classe pour préparer les parchemins pour l'heure de dessin ?'

'On fait la course !' cria Zane, et en moins d'une minute, les garçons s'étaient précipités hors de la pièce, gloussant en courant.

'Je suis vraiment désolée, Hermione, honnêtement,' dit Donny en rougissant un peu.

'Pourquoi t'excuses-tu ? Ces garçons ne sont pas supposés entrer dans le bureau de toute façon. Ils ont du être horriblement silencieux pour avoir réussi à entrer ici sans que vous deux ne les remarquiez,' répondit Hermione en attrapant un dossier et une plume sur le bureau avant de ressortir. 'Je ferme la porte à clé derrière moi.'

Donny regarda Hermione quitter la pièce et entendit le 'click' de la serrure. Elle se retourna vers Olivier et sourit. 'N'ai-je pas le meilleur des travails ?'

'T'parles à quelqu'un qui gagne sa vie en pratiquant son sport favori, ma jolie,' dit-il en souriant. 'Mais si jamais j'en viens à me blesser, je postulerais ici.'

'Oh ! Ne me donne pas des idées ! Ne serait-ce pas génial de travailler ensemble toi et moi ? Tu pourrais être le Professeur de Sport et je pourrais, évidemment, garder mon travail comme enseignante et on pourrait se faufiler dans le placard à fourniture pendant la récréation et passer un peu de bon temps …'

Olivier l'embrassa, principalement parce qu'elle avait commencé à babiller et que l'embrasser était le moyen le plus rapide qui la ferait s'arrêter. Et aussi, parce qu'il en avait eu envie.

Drago fit courir une main dans ses cheveux, assis à son bureau et jaugea son dernier croquis. Cela lui avait pris presque cinq jours pour que tout soit parfait, mais il avait enfin entre les mains exactement le résultat escompté. On avait demandé à sa compagnie de faire les plans d'un nouveau parc qui ne serait accessible qu'à la communauté magique et qui se situerait à Près-au-Lard. Drago avait accepté le job et s'en était chargé lui-même, puisqu'il était de son devoir de s'occuper des contrats les plus durs en tant que patron.

Il roula le grand parchemin et envoya les copies à son bras droit qui serait chargé de revoir les croquis et de corriger les éventuelles erreurs. _Tsss … comme si je faisais des erreurs_.

Il était sur le point de ramasser ses affaires et de quitter enfin le bureau lorsque Zabini entra dans la pièce.

'Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici, Zabini ?' demanda Drago, saluant son ami.

Blaise sourit et prit un siège devant le bureau de Drago. 'Simple visite, mec. Je ne t'ai pas vu depuis un bail, et il faut que l'on parle de ton cas de garde.'

'Pourquoi espérais-je que cela soit une simple visite de courtoisie ?' grimaça Drago.

'Nous aurons largement le temps pour ça une fois que nous en aurons fini avec toi, Pansy et Zane,' expliqua Blaise. 'Bon alors, comment se passent les choses chez toi ?'

'Tout va très bien,' dit Drago honnêtement. 'L'école s'est terminée il y a deux semaines, mais maintenant Zane a un camp d'été. Basiquement, ils font les mêmes choses que ce qu'ils font toute l'année pendant l'école, mais maintenant il y a plus de centres et de récréation.'

'Centres ?' demanda Blaise avec un sourire. 'On s'en fout, tu m'expliqueras plus tard. Et avec ta femme ?'

'Elle a un prénom,' dit Drago, 'et tout se passe génialement bien.'

Blaise secoua la tête. 'Désolé, mec, c'est toujours un peu difficile de s'y faire. Mais si tu l'aimes, alors c'est tout ce qui importe, pas vrai ?'

'Oui,' répondit Drago. 'Je l'aime, en effet.'

C'était la première fois qu'il l'avait vraiment pensé toutes les autres fois qu'il l'avait dit avaient été pour donner l'illusion parfaite de leur faux mariage. Il sourit secrètement et retourna son attention à ce que Blaise disait.

Blaise grimaça à ces mots tendres et se gratta la gorge. 'Comment va Zane ?'

'Constamment entrain de faire des bêtises,' dit Drago avec un sourire. 'Je crois qu'un idiot à l'école lui a appris les règles du jeu du miroir où il doit répéter tout ce que tu dis. J'ai fini par lui jeter un sortilège de silence et de l'envoyer dans sa chambre pour lui donner une leçon.'

'C'est un super jeu,' sourit Blaise. 'Ne l'as-tu jamais fait sur ton père ?'

'Je ne serais pas vivant si j'avais essayé,' répondit Drago en riant.

'Alors, comment se passent les inspections ?'

'Assez bien, je suppose. Notre PFM n'est pas vraiment menaçante, même si elle essaye. On a eu une inspection il y a quelques jours, et elle est arrivée au moment où nous mettions Zane au lit, alors elle a fini par nous interroger Hermione et moi. C'était intéressant.'

'Intéressant ? Élabore, s'il te plait,' dit Blaise en reposant ses pieds sur le bureau de Drago.

'Elle nous a demandé ce que nous aimions faire pendant notre temps libre, et nos opinions sur les punitions. On a eu des entretiens séparément, mais lorsqu'elle en a eu fini avec Hermione, je crois qu'elle aurait juste voulu rentrer chez elle et pleurer. Ma femme a tendance à être très défensive lorsqu'on s'en prend à nos aptitudes en tant que parents. On dirait une mère dragon.'

'Oui, eh bien, j'ai eu mon propre entretien hier soir. En tant que parrain de Zane, j'ai supposément une opinion sur le meilleur parent pour Zane. Sois rassuré de savoir que j'ai bien graissé la patte à tes impeccables qualités.'

'C'est bon à savoir,' dit Drago avec un petit sourire. 'Je suis simplement impatient que ces entretiens et ces inspections se terminent. Ca me stresse.'

'J'ai de bonnes nouvelles,' continua Blaise. 'Je suis resté au Ministère jusque tard un soir et j'ai jeté un œil à ton dossier pour la garde. Généralement, personne d'autre que ton PFM ne peut avoir accès aux dossiers, alors j'ai du passé un peu au dessus des lois.'

'Tu ne serais pas un Serpentard si tu ne l'avais pas fait,' répondit Drago.

'Alors, j'ai vérifié ce qu'il se passait du côté des visites données à Pansy et ses rapports ne sont pas aussi bons que les tiens.'

'Vraiment ?'

'Ouep. Apparemment, son PFM n'aime pas l'attitude de Pansy et pense que son mari est un homme inutile et fainéant,' dit Blaise avec un petit rire. 'On dirait un peu toi, mon pote.'

'Tu es hilarant Zabini,' répondit Drago froidement. 'Alors tu penses que Zane finira avec moi ?'

'Il n'y a absolument aucun doute là-dessus. Tu as toujours été le meilleur de vous deux, ce qui est franchement surprenant, mais laisse-moi te dire néanmoins que je suis plus que sûr que tu n'auras plus jamais à t'inquiéter de cette idiote et de son chercheur d'or de mari.'

Hermione se résigna à attraper sa baguette et respira finalement profondément avant de lâcher le sort qui ferait cogner le heurtoir contre la porte d'entrée du manoir Malefoy. C'était un samedi après-midi, le deuxième samedi de son quatrième mois de mariage avec Drago.

Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui l'avait poussée à venir ici et à faire ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire, mais elle n'avait vraiment personne d'autre vers qui se tourner … Elle ne pouvait simplement pas rester tranquillement assise et jouer avec ses pouces pendant que ses sentiments la rendaient folle, voyant son mari rentrer tout les jours sans savoir ce qui la tracassait.

Elle sourit lorsque l'un des elfes de maison vint lui ouvrir. Cet elfe de maison en particulier portait un haut de bikini rose fluo et un pantalon en toile bleu. Il avait l'air assez ridicule, mais semblait extrêmement heureux. Hermione ne trouvait rien à redire à cela, à son plus grand désespoir, alors elle demanda au petit elfe si Narcissa était chez elle.

'Oh, oui, ma maitresse est à la maison !' couina l'elfe. 'Suivez-moi, jeune maitresse.'

Hermione entra dans le grand hall du manoir et suivit le petit elfe de maison au premier étage. Elle fut conduite dans la pièce à dessin où Narcissa assise à son bureau, écrivait à la hâte sur un morceau de parchemin.

'Maitresse Narcissa, un invité pour vous,' annonça l'elfe de maison qui quitta ensuite rapidement la pièce.

Narcissa releva les yeux de sa lettre et fit un sourire étincelant à sa belle-fille. 'Hermione, quelle agréable surprise ! S'il vous plait, entrez et asseyez-vous.'

Hermione s'assit sur le canapé pendant que Narcissa roulait le parchemin qu'elle venait de terminer et s'asseyait près d'elle. 'Alors, ma chère, dites-moi, comment allez-vous ?'

'Je vais bien, et vous ?' demanda-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

'Je vais merveilleusement bien, ma chérie. Je viens de finir une lettre destinée à une ancienne amie du temps de Poudlard à qui je n'ai pas parlé depuis des années, mais assez à mon propos. Comment cela se passe-t-il à la maison ? Vous et Drago vous entendez toujours bien ?'

'Oui, je dirais que c'est le cas. On se dispute toujours un peu pour de stupides petites choses, mais on s'y attendait,' dit lentement Hermione. 'Je suis en fait venue pour vous parler de quelque chose. Hum, je n'avais vraiment personne d'autre à qui confier cela '

'Eh bien, vous pouvez me parler d'absolument tout, ma chérie.'

'Je ne sais vraiment pas par quoi commencer, mais …' soupira-t-elle. 'Vous vous rappelez sûrement que je vous ai dit, il y a quelques semaines que euh, Drago et moi avions couché ensemble.'

_Mon Dieu, c'est vraiment gênant c'est sa mère, par pitié._

'Vous avez mentionné quelque chose à propos de la difficulté de garder le sexe et les sentiments sur deux sentiers bien distincts. Je ne pensais pas que cela m'arriverait je pensais avoir plus de contrôle que cela sur mes sentiments …'

'Mais, vous êtes tombée amoureuse,' soupira Narcissa.

Hermione baissa les yeux sur ses mains et acquiesça silencieusement.

'Je suppose que vous ne lui en avez pas parlé,' devina Narcissa.

'Non, en effet, et je ne pense pas … je ne pense pas pouvoir,' dit Hermione en reniflant. 'Que se passerait-il s'il ne ressentait rien ? Je suis tombée amoureuse de lui et je ne pense pas que je pourrais supporter la douleur de savoir qu'il n'a aucun sentiment pour moi … Je serais incapable de supporter la peine de savoir qu'il ne requérait ma présence dans le seul but d'aider à élever Zane.'

'Oh, quel tas de bêtises,' la gronda Narcissa. 'Vous ne saurez jamais si vous ne prenez pas votre courage à deux mains et lui dites quelque chose. N'étiez-vous pas une Griffondor ? Les Griffondor ne sont-ils pas supposés être courageux ? J'ai rencontré des Serpentard avec plus d'audace que cela, et les Serpentard sont réellement les plus gros couards que l'on puisse trouver.'

'N'étiez-vous pas une Serpentard ?' demanda Hermione.

Elle reçut un sourire sarcastique. 'Chérie, j'ai épousé Lucius Malefoy et ai élevé le petit démon, Drago Malefoy. Je devrais recevoir une foutue récompense, une parade et un trophée pour mon courage.'

Hermione n'avait jamais entendu Narcissa utiliser de gros mots depuis qu'elle la côtoyait, alors elle ne put s'empêcher de rire .'Oui, je suppose que ce serait en effet mérité.'

'Revenons-en à vous. Alors, avez-vous peur que si vous faites part vos sentiments à Drago, il ne les partage pas ? Avez-vous peur d'être rejetée ?'

'Ce n'est pas simplement le rejet. C'est le fait que si je lui dis maintenant et qu'il ne m'aime pas, alors j'aurais toujours à vivre avec lui pour deux mois et demi. Comprenez-vous à quel point cela serait gênant ? Je serais brisée mais j'aurais quand même à vivre avec lui.'

'Hum, cela pose en effet un problème,' fit Narcissa contemplative, tapant ses lèvres d'un doigt manucuré. 'En fait Hermione, je ne pense pas qu'il vous faille réellement vous inquiéter que cela se produise. J'ai eu le sentiment depuis un certain moment déjà que mon fils vous a prise en affection.'

'En affection ? Cela ne veut pas dire qu'il m'aime, Narcissa,' dit Hermione avec un petit soupir.

'J'ai juste … Je ne sais pas comment cela est arrivé, mais je ne le déteste plus. Je veux dire, lorsqu'il est revenu de France, chaque fois que je le voyais, je revoyais le garçon que j'avais détesté pendant tellement longtemps. Maintenant, quand je le regarde, je vois simplement l'homme … l'homme que j'ai appris à aimer.'

'N'avez-vous jamais pris de risque ? Bien sûr que si ! Vous avez pris un risque en épousant Drago vous avez pris un risque en acceptant de l'aider à élever son fils. Vous êtes passée outre votre haine première pour l'aider au moment où il en avait le plus besoin. Pour être honnête, ma chérie, je ne vois pas comment il aurait pu _ne pas_ tomber amoureux de vous. Vous l'avez rendu meilleur et vous l'avez rendu plus heureux que je ne l'ai jamais vu. C'était un enfant adorable jusqu'à ce que son père lui fasse subir un lavage de cerveau avec toute cette idiotie de suprématie des sang-purs. Vous avez ramené l'enfant turbulent et merveilleux qu'il était alors que je pensais ne plus jamais le voir. Je vous remercie pour ça, Hermione. Je vous remercie énormément.'

'Je … Je n'ai pas…'

'Oh, n'allez pas le nier, ma chérie. Vous m'avez vous-même dit que vous vous disputiez moins ces jours-ci et que son caractère avait été sous contrôle. Je ne veux pas vous dire comment vivre votre vie et je ne veux pas vous pousser vers quelque chose dont vous ne voulez pas, mais rien ne me ferait plus plaisir que de vous avoir dans cette famille pour de bon.'

Hermione était forcée au silence à ces mots.

'Vous êtes une mère merveilleuse pour mon petit-fils et une femme tout aussi fantastique pour mon fils. Je me suis prise d'adoration pour vous, Hermione. J'ai été surpassée en nombre par les hommes dans cette famille pendant trop longtemps, et je n'ai jamais révélé cela à quiconque, mais j'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir une petite fille à choyer et à aimer autant que j'ai aimé mon fils. Vous êtes devenue cette petite fille que je n'ai pas réussi à avoir … Oh, regardez-moi devenir toute chose et grandement émotive, s'il vous plait, excusez-moi.'

Narcissa fut presque renversée en arrière par la force de l'étreinte d'Hermione. Elle la serra en retour dans ses bras pendant un moment, souriant à travers ses stupides larmes.

Hermione se recula enfin, un large sourire illuminant son visage. 'Je vais lui dire. Je vais lui dire ce que je ressens et si ce n'est pas la même chose pour lui, alors je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour lui montrer qu'on est faits pour être ensemble. Je ne peux pas m'imaginer une vie dans laquelle il ne serait pas … Je ne pourrais jamais retourner dans mon appartement vide sans avoir à les surveiller, lui et Zane. Je ne peux simplement pas faire ça, et je me moque du temps que cela me prendra pour gagner enfin son amour, mais bordel, je vais me battre pour ça.'

'Voilà la fille que j'ai fini par chérir ! Je savais que vous aviez ce courage caché quelque part temporairement. Si quelqu'un peut tenir tête à mon mari à l'âge de quinze ans et s'en sortir vivant, alors cette personne ne peut être rien d'autre qu'immensément courageuse.'

'Oh, Narcissa, vous savez comment me faire rougir,' dit Hermione avec un rire allégée de tout doute. Elle relâcha sa respiration et sourit de nouveau. 'Je crois que je vais faire quelque chose de spécial pour demain, vous savez, et puis je lui dirais.'

'Voudriez-vous que je garde Zane demain ?'

'Ce serait fantastique. Je l'amènerais après diner, et pensez-vous qu'il puisse passer la nuit ici ? Il a demandé à venir dormir au manoir depuis la dernière fois.'

'Evidemment qu'il peut. Son grand-père le gâte horriblement, au cas où vous ne le sauriez pas. C'est pour cela qu'il a toujours envie de venir ici,' dit Narcissa avec un sourire en coin.

'Oh ? Et cela n'a rien à voir avec le fait que _Mamy_ lui donne beaucoup, beaucoup de bonbons ?'

Après une tasse de thé et plusieurs heures de bavardages, Hermione quitta finalement le manoir, le cœur léger et le pas sautillant alors qu'elle rentrait à l'appartement. Elle ouvrit la porte d'entrée et entra dans le hall sombre, fermant la porte derrière elle. Il était presque neuf heure du soir et elle fit aussi peu de bruit que possible en se dirigeant vers le salon.

La télévision était allumée l'un des films que Fred et George avaient acheté à Zane était en marche. Il y avait le gros dinosaure chantant que Drago haïssait, alors les jumeaux l'avaient acheté immédiatement, promettant d'en acheter plus encore dans le futur. Hermione se dirigea vers le canapé et sentit ses lèvres se vriller d'un sourire en trouvant Drago et Zane pelotonnés, endormis.

Ils se ressemblaient remarquablement lorsqu'ils dormaient, l'innocence peinte sur leurs visages. Dommage que ces regards innocents fussent incroyablement faux. Elle éteignit la télévision et retourna vers le canapé duquel elle prit Zane gentiment, réveillant accidentellement Drago en même temps. Il cligna des yeux et lui fit un petit sourire alors qu'il se levait et la suivait pour aller mettre Zane au lit.

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent leur propre chambre, Hermione retira ses robes et revêtit une tenue plus confortable. Drago s'allongea sur le lit, ses jambes gigotant dans le vide, les mains derrière la tête, la regardant se changer.

'Comment se sont passées tes errances ?' demanda-t-il.

Elle prit une brosse qu'elle fit parcourir dans ses cheveux, plissant le nez lorsque les pointes rencontrèrent des nœuds énormes. 'Assez bien. J'ai fait des tonnes de choses. Comment s'est passée ta journée avec Zane ?'

'Fatigante,' dit-il en riant doucement. 'J'ai oublié toute l'énergie que ce gosse a.'

'C'est parce que tu ne t'es pas occupé de lui tout seul depuis si longtemps,' dit-elle, souriant.

Il grogna à cela et ferma les yeux. Il fut surpris de sentir la chaleur de son corps se propager sur le sien et de douces lèvres se presser sur les siennes. Généralement, Hermione ne faisait pas le premier pas lorsqu'on en venait aux activités physiques, mais lorsque c'était le cas, il se laissait aller, acceptant toutes les caresses et les touchés sensuels de la femme qu'il aimait sans y penser à deux fois.

Il l'agrippa par la taille et la mit à califourchon sur lui alors qu'il s'asseyait sur le lit. Se reculant pendant un instant, il prit en considération ses joues rosies, ses lèvres gonflées, et ses yeux souriants. 'Bordel, tu es tellement belle,' lâcha-t-il. _Tout en douceur, Drago … tu es un vrai Casanova. Tu devrais écrire des cartes de salutation, non, oublie les cartes, tu devrais écrire des balades rock et de la poésie de bénitier_.

Hermione cligna des yeux et éclata de rire. 'Merci, Drago. C'est, euh, mignon.'

'Tu peux commencer à m'ignorer à partir de maintenant,' murmura-t-il contre son cou. 'Lorsque je suis excité, j'ai tendance à dire des choses banalement idiotes.'

'Tu as tendance à dire des choses banalement idiotes même lorsque tu n'es pas excité,' le taquina-t-elle, se rétractant lorsqu'il la mordit. 'Aïe ! On ne mord pas tant que je ne l'ai pas dit !'

Il rit à cela et l'entraina sur le lit à côté de lui où il se mit en tête de lui montrer exactement à quel point ses mots pouvaient devenir banals et idiots.

Descendant de leur nuage, allongés l'un à côté de l'autre, écoutant le bruit de leurs respirations. Les sentiments creusant encore plus profondément en chacun d'eux, sans qu'ils n'en laissent rien paraitre.

'Tu sais, tu ne m'as jamais dit qui avait été ta première', dit Hermione après un moment, tournant la tête de façon à lui faire face. 'Alors, qui était-ce ?'

Drago grimaça et ramena une main dans ses cheveux. 'J'avais oublié ça.'

'Je m'en doutais. C'est pour cela que je te le remémore maintenant. Ma curiosité n'a pas été satisfaite,' dit-elle.

'Est-elle jamais satisfaite ?' grogna-t-il.

Elle l'ignora et attendit qu'il lui réponde. Lorsque rien n'arriva, elle tenta de deviner. 'Etait-ce Pansy ?'

'Bon Dieu, non,' dit-il en fronçant les sourcils. 'Je n'ai couché avec elle qu'une seule fois et j'étais complètement bourré lorsque s'est arrivé.'

'Si ce n'était pas Pansy, qui alors ?'

'Eh bien, tu ne la connais pas,' dit-il lentement. 'J'avais seize ans et elle euh …'

'Elle quoi ?'

'Tu devrais te mettre reporter pour la Gazette du Sorcier, tu es tellement inquisitrice,' dit-il. Lorsqu'elle le regarda silencieusement, il soupira et reprit sa réponse. 'C'était l'une des amies de ma mère.'

'Tu veux dire qu'elle était la fille d'une amie de ta mère ?' dit-elle en inclinant la tête.

'Nan. Une amie de ma mère. En fait, c'était surtout une connaissance. Elle était là pour le thé, ou un brunch ou quelque chose du genre, et c'était l'été, juste avant que l'on me dise de euh, tuer Dumbledore.'

'Attends, quel âge avait cette connaissance de ta mère ?'

Il réprima un rire. 'Trente-deux.'

'Trente-deux !'

'Elle avait les plus gros seins que j…'

'Drago !' haleta Hermione, un sourire combattant pour atteindre ses lèvres.

'Quoi ? J'avais seize ans. Elle avait de l'expérience et elle m'a séduit, et franchement, j'aurais été

idiot de lui dire non. Ai-je mentionné ses gros seins ?'

'Tu es tellement vulgaire,' dit-elle en roulant des yeux. 'As-tu vraiment perdu ta virginité avec une femme deux fois plus âgée que toi ?'

Il acquiesça et sourit. 'Blaise était tellement jaloux.'

'Je ne comprendrais jamais les garçons,' dit-elle. 'Vos esprits fonctionnent vraiment bizarrement.'

'Peux pas discuter ça,' répondit-il en bâillant. 'Maintenant, ferme ta petite bouche et dors.'

'Très romantique,' murmura-t-elle sarcastiquement. 'Avant que tu t'endormes, je voudrais te dire de ne rien prévoir pour demain après-midi.'

'Pourquoi ? Avons-nous quelque chose de planifié ?'

'Ne prévois simplement rien. Compris ?'

'Compris,' Sa curiosité fut soudainement piquée alors qu'il plongeait dans le sommeil, il se demandait ce que sa femme trafiquait …

Zane vit sa mère sortir sur le balcon de là où il était assis sur le canapé. Elle aimait sortir et apprécier la vue du deuxième étage. Elle était vraiment, vraiment jolie aujourd'hui. Elle était toujours jolie, mais aujourd'hui elle souriait beaucoup et ça la rendait vraiment, vraiment jolie. Son papa était parti voler comme il le faisait généralement le dimanche matin. Un jour, Zane irait avec son papa pour voler sur un balai. Ce jour n'arrivait pas assez vite.

Il vit Hermione lui fait un coucou de la main de son poste du balcon où elle donnait de l'eau aux plantes qui poussaient là. Il lui rendit son geste et lui sourit. Rosie qui était assise à côté de lui, fit un geste de la main aussi. Ce dinosaure pouvait tout faire.

Zane entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se refermer le faisant se redresser sur le canapé et faire face au hall d'entrée pour voir qui arrivait.

Drago posa son balai contre le canapé et fit le tour pour s'asseoir avec son fils. Ses cheveux étaient plus foncés à cause de la transpiration et son tee-shirt lui collait à la peau à certains endroits. Zane lui sauta quand même dessus et l'étreignit. 'Tu es tout mouillé, papa !'

'Parce que j'ai chaud,' rit Drago, 'et maintenant, tu vas être tout mouillé aussi. Maman va être déçue si tu dois prendre une autre douche.'

'Maman est très, très, très jolie aujourd'hui,' fit Zane, maintenant le sujet de conversation loin de tout ce qui était lié au bain. Un bain par jour était largement suffisant, Merlin !

Drago acquiesça et regarda par-dessus son épaule pour voir Hermione dehors sur le balcon. 'T'a-t-elle dit que tu vas aller passer la nuit chez mamy et papy ?'

'Oui ! Je vais bien m'amuser !'

'Ok, mec, je vais prendre une douche. Si je ne le fais pas, ta maman me mettra au coin pour avoir mouillé tout le canapé.'

Zane rit à cela. 'Tu es bête ! Maman ne te met pas au coin, parce que tu es un adulte !'

'Ah, Zane, tu deviens trop intelligent pour moi,' répondit Drago, faisant un bisou sur la tête de son fils.

Zane se rallongea sur le canapé alors qu'il regardait son père quitter la pièce. Il était sur le point d'aller demander à sa maman de mettre le film du dinosaure à la télévision lorsqu'il remarqua le balai posé contre le canapé, son père ayant oublié de le ranger.

Il vérifia rapidement autour de lui pour s'assurer que sa maman ne pouvait pas le voir fixer le balai. Si elle le surprenait à fixer quelque chose, elle trouverait vite ce que c'était et elle le rangerait … et alors il ne serait plus capable de le toucher !

Il fit semblant de jouer avec Rosie, sa vision périphérique concentrée sur le manche scintillant du balai qui dépassait du haut du canapé.

'Hermione !' fit la voix étouffée de Drago de la salle de bain.

Hermione rentra dans le salon et regarda Zane. 'Est-ce que ton père vient de m'appeler ?'

Zane acquiesça rapidement et espéra qu'elle ne verrait pas le manche du balai volant. Il sourit légèrement alors qu'elle se précipitait dans le couloir et dans la chambre.

Il n'en croyait pas sa chance ! Le balai luisant était tellement près et il n'y avait absolument aucun adulte autour pour lui dire qu'il ne pouvait pas y toucher. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de mal à le toucher ? Ca ne le blesserait même pas, et c'était tellement étincelant !

Il regarda dans le couloir et vit la porte de la chambre encore fermée. Il sauta à bas du canapé et courut derrière le canapé là où le balai volant se tenait dans toute sa gloire. C'était même plus beau que ce dont il se souvenait.

Est-ce que quelqu'un le saurait vraiment s'il s'asseyait rapidement sur le balai ? Personne ne le saurait jamais … Il attrapa le manche du balai et son visage se fendit d'un sourire encore plus grand lorsqu'il sentit les vibrations parcourir son bras. Le balai était étonnement léger et il le porta jusqu'à ce qu'il se tienne à côté de lui, assez bas pour qu'il puisse passer sa petite jambe par-dessus juste comme il avait vu son papa le faire tant de fois.

Les vibrations le chatouillaient, mais ses rires s'arrêtèrent brusquement lorsque ses pieds quittèrent le sol. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il réalisait que le balai montait doucement dans les airs, l'emmenant avec lui. Peut-être que s'il le penchait un peu en avant, alors il retournerait au sol. Nan. Marche pas. Il n'était pas assez fort pour le diriger vers le bas. Papa allait être vraiment en colère !

Sa respiration et son rythme cardiaque s'accélérèrent lorsque le balai commença à avancer, avancer vers le balcon.

Généralement, il n'avait pas le droit d'aller sur le balcon et il n'avait jamais aimé aller dehors, mais la porte fenêtre avait été laissée ouverte lorsqu'Hermione était soudainement partie. Le balai se rapprochait dangereusement du balcon et Zane agrippa le manche plus fortement, ses yeux se remplissant de larmes comme il réalisait qu'il allait avoir de très gros problèmes.

Le balai fut soudain sur le balcon et passait lentement la balustrade, directement dans le vide. Zane agrippa le manche encore plus fort jusqu'à ce que ses phalanges deviennent complètement blanches.

Il ne s'était pas attendu aux brusques bourrasques de vent, et il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que le balai glisse en dessous de lui. Il hurla pour son père, et avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il tombait …

'Tu m'as appelée ?' demanda Hermione en entrant dans la salle de bain.

La tête de Drago apparut de derrière le rideau de douche. 'Il n'y a plus de shampooing.'

Elle alla au placard à serviettes et attrapa une nouvelle bouteille de shampooing, la lui tendit lorsqu'il sortit une main dégoulinant de derrière la douche. 'Alors, tu t'es bien éclaté à voler aujourd'hui ?' demanda-t-elle en commençant à ranger la salle de bain.

'Comme d'habitude,' fut sa réponse étouffée.

Elle ramassa ses vêtements sale de sur le sol et alla à la chambre pour les mettre dans le panier à linge. Parfois, elle avait l'impression d'être la mère de deux garçons plutôt que d'un. Elle se mit à plier le linge propre qu'elle avait laissé dans leur chambre un peu plus tôt, voulant que tout soit fait avant ce soir, lorsqu'elle lui dirait enfin qu'elle l'aimait.

Drago entra dans la chambre un moment plus tard et haussa les sourcils lorsqu'il la prit à fixer son torse mouillé. 'Espèce de voyeuse,' fit-il en riant. 'Mademoiselle la Perverse.'

Elle lui lança un tee-shirt propre et lui tira la langue pendant qu'il le passait.

Il venait juste de faire le bouton de son pantalon lorsqu'ils entendirent tous les deux le hurlement. Ils se regardèrent, une inquiétude évidente dans les yeux et ils coururent en dehors de la chambre, suivant la source du cri.

Dans un moment terrifiant, Drago vit le salon vide, le balai manquant, la porte ouverte du balcon. Il ravala la bile qui lui montait dans la gorge alors que lui et Hermione couraient vers le balcon.

Ils virent le balai se promener dans les airs devant eux, et le cœur lourd ils baissèrent les yeux par delà la balustrade, effrayés à l'idée de ce qu'ils trouveraient.

Ils savaient à quoi s'attendre, mais rien n'aurait pu les préparer à voir le fils unique de Drago étalé sur le sol de béton, les yeux fermés et du sang teintant le sol autour de lui …

* * *

**MAIS VOUS AVEZ LE DROIT DE REVIEWER ! Si je constate trop de désespoir, je pourrais updater avant vendredi. Mais faut vraiment me convaincre :)**

**Cally x **


	21. Chapter 20

**Je ne m'attendais pas à une réponse aussi fervente au chapitre précédent. J'en suis ravie et étonnée. MERCI beaucoup de toutes vos reviews, merci à ceux d'habitude anonymes, qui se sont manifestés. J'aimerais simplement la prochaine fois que ceux qui ont lu la version anglaise ne spoilent pas dans leus reviews ceux qui ne l'ont pas lu. Je ne veux pas les effacer donc SVP rappelez-vous de ne pas donner d'indices sur la suite de l'histoire; certaines personnes lisent les reviews posées et n'ont pas forcément envie de savoir -même dans de tels moments. Je n'ai pas le temps de vous répondre individuellement malheureusement; je voulais vraiment poster ce soir et j'ai encore des cours à revoir, des exos de traduction à faire. **

**Sinon, je poste bien avant vendredi -comme je l'avais promis :). Peut-être pas assez rapidement au goût de certains, mais j'ai fait mon maximum. Je suis beaucoup plus occupée maintenant que j'ai repris une activité scolaire que je ne l'étais avant, alors aupair. J'espère tout de même que l'attente ne vous aura pas anéantis. **

**Voici le nouveau chapitre. Tout ce qui ce passe a un but et un dessein. Gardez simplement en mémoire que c'est un HappyEnding. **

**Bonne Lecture, Cally x **

* * *

_Chapitre Vingt : Je ne veux pas te perdre maintenant_

oOo

'Mr. et Mrs. Malefoy ?'

Drago et Hermione relevèrent rapidement la tête lorsqu'ils entendirent la voix du Médicomage. Ils étaient restés là, assis, à faire les cent pas, debout et appuyés contre le mur de la salle d'attente du rez-de-chaussée de Sainte Mangouste pendant une heure, et ils étaient à bout de nerfs.

Le vieux Médicomage les approcha et leur fit un petit sourire. 'Vous pouvez aller le voir, maintenant, mais je dois vous prévenir qu'il dort toujours et qu'il ne se réveillera probablement pas avant une autre heure au moins.'

Ils écoutèrent à peine ce qu'il disait et se dirigèrent vers la chambre d'hôpital silencieuse. Zane était allongé dans le lit, l'air tout petit contre les grands draps blancs qui l'entouraient. Sa peau était plus pâle que d'ordinaire, mais retrouvant peu à peu de sa couleur autour des pansements et des égratignures. Une boite bleu était posée à côté du lit et clignotait d'une lueur verte régulièrement toutes les dix secondes.

Hermione fut la première à émettre un son alors qu'elle lâchait un sanglot, marchant lentement vers le lit d'hôpital. Drago était à son côté, incapable de dévier ses yeux du corps de son fils. Comme les épaules d'Hermione tremblaient des larmes silencieuses qui lui échappaient, il lui mit une main dans le dos et une autre sur le bras de Zane.

'Vous avez eu de la chance de l'amener aussi vite, interrompit le Médicomage de l'autre côté du lit. Sa blessure à la tête aurait pu provoquer des dommages permanents, mais vous avez également eu de la chance que les buissons ralentissent sa chute.'

'Est-ce qu'il va aller bien ?' demanda Drago, gardant le regard sur son fils.

'Je m'attends à un complet rétablissement,' dit jovialement le Médicomage. 'Il n'a pas perdu trop de sang, mais on lui a donné une potion pour régénérer son sang au cas où. Il s'est cassé le poignet et s'est démis l'épaule, mais nous avons arrangé ça, et les seuls dont nous avons à nous inquiéter sont les égratignures et les bleus. L'une de nos infirmières arrivera bientôt pour les soigner avec un simple sort.'

'Merci,' dit doucement Hermione en reniflant.

'Nous avons une cheminée publique dans le hall si vous voulez contacter quelqu'un, donner des nouvelles sur les progrès de votre fils,' dit le Médicomage alors qu'il sortait de la chambre.

Lorsqu'il fut parti, le couple resta silencieux et fixé sur Zane. La seule chose qui brisait le silence était les occasionnels reniflements d'Hermione et sa respiration saccadée.

'Je vais prévenir tes parents,' dit-elle finalement après quelques instants.

Drago acquiesça et recula pour la laisser passer, incapable de faire autre chose que de fixer l'enfant dans le lit … _son_ enfant … sa chair et son sang … sa vie. Zane avait l'air tellement paisible, allongé là, endormi, ses lèvres formant une petite moue et son visage couvert de quatre différentes égratignures sur la joue, la mâchoire et le front.

Drago ne croyait pas en la théologie moldue ni même en la mythologie magique, mais il envoya ses prières de remerciement à la personne, peu importe qui elle était, qui contrôlait leur destin. Quelque chose ou quelqu'un là dehors avait protégé son fils lorsque son petit corps s'était écrasé dans les buissons d'abord plutôt que de tomber directement sur le béton. Les avancées de la médecine magique avait rendu la tâche plus facile aux Médicomages qui s'étaient appliqués à rapidement soigner son fils sans aucune complication.

Il tendit la main et balaya les cheveux blond foncé qui tombaient sur les yeux fermés de Zane. Il avait le cœur de son père entre ses petites mains, avec juste un tout petit bout dans les mains de sa femme. Drago n'aurait pu demander une meilleure famille, une meilleure existence. S'il avait perdu son fils … sa vie n'aurait plus jamais été la même. Evidemment, il aurait eu Hermione … mais elle ne partageait pas ses sentiments, et sa présence dans leurs vies arrivait presque à son terme.

Debout, là, au chevet de son fils, il se jura à lui-même et à son fils qu'il ne laisserait pas sa petite famille se désintégrer. Il s'assurerait qu'Hermione sache ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Il l'aimait et il avait besoin d'elle dans sa vie, et pas juste en tant que mère pour son fils, mais en tant qu'épouse pour _lui_. Il allait être égoïste et réclamer quelque chose parce qu'il le voulait et pas seulement parce que son fils en avait besoin.

Si elle ne l'aimait pas, alors il la convaincrait qu'il ne pourrait pas vivre sans elle. Il lui ferait la cour jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'aime, jusqu'à ce qu'elle oublie tout de leur passé et se laisse enlacer par un futur qu'il s'acharnerait à rendre parfait.

Il se pencha et embrassa doucement le front de son fils, souriant légèrement lorsque son cœur s'emplit d'espoir et d'anticipation. Il ne laisserait plus jamais rien arriver à son fils, et il ferait tout pour avoir Hermione dans leurs vies, de façon permanente…

Donny sentit ses yeux brûler de larmes, bien qu'elle se refusait à les essuyer. Olivier était quelques pas derrières elle alors qu'elle avançait vers le bureau d'information de Sainte Mangouste. Il la rattrapa et plaça une main réconfortante sur sa taille.

'Bonjour, je suis à la recherche d'un patient,' dit rapidement Donny.

'Nom de famille ?' demanda distraitement la femme derrière son bureau.

'Malefoy,' répondit Donny.

Elle sentit Olivier se crisper à ses côtés et sa main serrer sa taille.

'Prénom ?' demanda la femme, parcourant ses dents de sa langue et lançant un clin d'œil à Olivier lorsqu'elle le reconnut.

'Zane,' dit Donny impatiemment.

'Chambre 421, dans ce couloir, puis à gauche,' répondit-elle.

Donny lâcha un rapide 'merci' et attrapa la main d'Olivier pour le trainer dans le couloir.

'T'm'as jamais dit que Zane était un Malefoy,' dit Olivier, ralentissant doucement la course effrénée de Donny en raffermissant l'étreinte de sa main.

Donny se tourna vers lui, un regard confus sur le visage. 'Qu'est-ce que cela vient faire là ?'

'J'suis pas vraiment pote avec son père,' répondit-il. 'La famille Malefoy soutenait t'sais-qui et le jeunot était un petit con tricheur pourri gâté quand on était à l'école.'

'J'en aurais rien à faire même s'il était le petit-ami de Tu-Sais-Qui,' dit Donny dans un murmure féroce, ses yeux brûlant maintenant de colère. 'C'est un ami très cher et le mari d'Hermione. Il a évidemment changé sa façon de voir les choses depuis le temps de l'école, et même ça, ça n'importe pas ! Son fils est à l'hôpital ! Là tout de suite n'est pas exactement le moment de se préoccuper de bagarres d'écoliers !'

'C'pas seulement des bagarres d'écoliers, Donatella, c'est bien plus profond que ça,' essaya-t-il d'expliquer.

'Profond comment ?' demanda-t-elle, impatiente à nouveau.

'Il trichait toujours pendant nos matchs de Quidditch,' dit-il finalement avec un air triomphal.

Elle cligna des yeux puis les rétrécit en le regardant. 'Ecoute bien, Olivier Dubois, et écoute attentivement … Je n'ai strictement rien à foutre de quelques stupides matchs d'école qui n'ont aucun impact sur nos vies actuelles. Si tu ne peux pas te comporter civilement avec lui ou sa famille, alors tu peux très bien aussi faire demi-tour et disparaitre. Je suis très proche de sa famille et je n'arrêterais pas de les voir. Alors, si tu me veux, il faudra faire avec eux, également.'

Cette fois, ce fut Olivier qui cligna rapidement des yeux et serra la mâchoire, vaincu. Bon Dieu, cette petite boule de feu qu'il appelait une petite-amie savait comment le remettre en place. Une petite, minuscule part de son cerveau savait qu'il faisait l'idiot immature à ramener de vieilles bagarres sur le devant, mais le reste de son cerveau (la partie dominée par le Quidditch … et le sexe) lui disait qu'il pouvait être civil avec les Malefoy lorsqu'il se trouvait en leur présence et puis secrètement les haïr lorsqu'il était seul.

'Très bien,' dit-il avec un sourire forcé. 'Pardonne-moi.'

'Hmmph,' fit-elle rapidement puis continua à faire chemin vers la chambre désignée.

Ils pénétrèrent la pièce peu de temps après et trouvèrent Hermione et Drago positionnés près du lit de Zane. Lucius et Narcissa étaient assis sur des chaises à côté de la fenêtre. Narcissa regardait ses mains et tamponnait ses yeux avec un mouchoir. Lucius semblait s'ennuyer.

'Comment va-t-il ?' demanda doucement Donny, faisant de son mieux pour garder ses émotions à l'intérieur. Ils n'avaient vraiment aucun besoin d'une autre femme en larmes ici.

'Ca va aller,' dit Hermione avec un petit sourire. Elle était assise dans une chaise à la droite de Zane et tenait sa petite main dans les siennes. 'Je suis contente que tu aies pu venir.'

Donny acquiesça silencieusement et se dirigea vers le lit pour prendre Hermione dans ses bras. 'Ne me fais plus jamais de telle frayeur.'

'Qui est votre ami, ma chère ?' demanda soudainement Narcissa, souriant à chacun.

'Oh, voici Olivier,' dit Donny, le présentant à tout le monde. Lorsque se fut fait, elle s'assit sur le sol à côté d'Hermione. Elle était heureuse qu'Olivier se conduise comme si rien de tout cela ne sortait de l'ordinaire et donnait même de gentilles paroles aux Malefoy. 'Alors, que s'est-il passé, exactement ? Tu étais un peu vague lorsque tu nous as contacté,' demanda Donny à Hermione.

'Oui, que s'est-il passé ?' demanda Narcissa. 'Comment Zane est-il tombé ?'

Drago et Hermione regardaient tout les deux le sol, leurs positions se crispant de mal-être. Personne ne s'attendait à les entendre dire 'C'est de ma faute,' en même temps.

Ils relevèrent rapidement les yeux et se regardèrent, leurs fronts se plissant et leurs bouches légèrement ouvertes, incrédules.

'De quoi parles-tu ?' demanda Drago. 'Si je n'avais pas laissé mon balai sorti…'

'Si je n'avais pas laissé la porte-fenêtre du balcon ouverte,' l'interrompit violemment Hermione, 'tout ceci ne serait jamais arrivé.'

'J'aurais du ranger mon balai, et je ne l'ai pas fait,' dit Drago avec le ton qui signifiait que la conversation était finie.

'J'aurais du fermer la fenêtre du balcon derrière moi, mais _je_ ne l'ai pas fait,' répliqua-t-elle. 'Ton fils est couché sur ce lit d'hôpital à cause de moi ! Ne pense même pas à prendre la responsabilité de tout ça sur tes épaules dans le but de me faire me sentir mieux, parce que ça ne fonctionnera pas !'

Drago expira, agacé. 'Je ne prends pas la responsabilité de cela pour te faire te sentir mieux. Il n'aime pas aller sur le balcon, alors parce que j'ai laissé mon balai sorti, il a décidé de monter dessus et il s'est produit qu'il s'est dirigé dehors, par-dessus la balustrade.'

'Tu es impossible,' murmura Hermione.

'Et toi born-'.

'Suffit !' fit la voix laiteuse de Lucius, les interrompant dans leur dispute. 'Le son de vos voix me tape sur les derniers nerfs intacts qu'il me reste. Maintenant, faites-nous une faveur, et gardez-la fermer.'

'Vraiment, père,' fit Drago en fronçant les sourcils,' restez en dehors ...'

'Ne finis surtout pas cette phrase,' répondit rudement Lucius. 'Vous avez tous les deux besoin de réaliser que ce qu'il s'est passé s'est passé et que rien ne peut plus changer cela. Zane va aller bien, alors vous pouvez tout de suite arrêter de jouer à chercher un coupable. Pour vous sauver de toute prochaine discorde, je vous dirais que c'est franchement de votre faute à tous les deux. Si vous n'aviez pas été imprudents, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Vous êtes autant responsable l'un que l'autre.'

'Oh, Lucius, tais-toi,' fit Narcissa d'un ton sec. 'Les choses arrivent comme elles arrivent et on ne peut interférer dans les plans du destin. Tout ce que nous pouvons faire est d'être reconnaissant lorsque les choses se terminent bien, ce qui est le cas ici. Zane va se rétablir. Hermione et Drago savent maintenant qu'il leur faudra toujours ranger les balais et toujours fermer la fenêtre du balcon derrière eux. Les parents apprennent de leurs erreurs, et toi entre tous, tu devrait savoir ça.'

Lucius ourla les lèvres à sa femme et serra davantage sa grippe sur sa canne pour s'empêcher de s'énerver.

'Lorsque j'avais sept ans, je me suis fait pipi dessus devant toute ma classe de primaire,' dit Donny. 'Ils m'ont surnommée 'l'arrosoir' jusqu'à mes douze ans.'

Chaque personne présente la fixa avec un regard confus.

Elle les fixa également avec un air innocent. 'Quoi ? N'essayions-nous pas de se rendre mutuellement le plus mal à l'aise possible ? Je pensais que c'était ça le jeu.'

Narcissa fut la première à rire, roula des yeux et secoua la tête. 'Donatella, ma chérie, vous êtes un vrai délice.'

'Je fais de mon mieux,' fit Donatella en souriant. 'Bon, je vais aller chercher quelque chose à boire. Quelqu'un veut quelque chose ?'

'Simplement de l'eau,' dit Narcissa.

'Du whisky ou du cognac serait les bienvenus,' murmura Lucius.

Donny haussa un sourcil à l'aristocrate. 'De l'eau donc.'

Narcissa tapota la main de son mari et regarda Donny et Olivier quitter la pièce. 'N'est-ce pas le jeune homme dont Donatella semble ne jamais arrêter de parler ?' demanda Narcissa.

'Si,' répondit Hermione. 'Ils sont ensemble depuis un moment déjà.'

'Eh bien, c'est formidable ! Elle mérite d'être heureuse,' dit Narcissa avec un signe positif de la tête. Elle s'arrêta un instant et jaugea son fils et sa belle-fille, remarquant leurs positions tendues et leurs airs soucieux. 'Allez-vous bien, tout les deux ?'

'Parfaitement bien, mère,' fit Drago, mordant.

'Veux-tu bien ne pas utiliser ce ton avec ta mère,' s'énerva Lucius.

Drago roula les yeux et son air soucieux s'intensifia. Il leva les yeux vers Hermione qui le regardait aussi. Elle tenta un sourire, lui assurant qu'elle n'était pas fâchée. Il le lui rendit, son cœur s'emplissant de son amour pour elle.

Lucius ricana. Il murmura à sa femme, 'Il faudrait qu'ils arrêtent les regards dégoulinants avant que je ne vomisse. C'est terriblement dégoûtant.'

'C'est terriblement romantique,' répondit-elle.

Il soupira et se passa une main sur le visage. 'La seule autre personne encore saine d'esprit dans cette pièce est malheureusement inconsciente pour l'instant et, assez tristement, un peu trop jeune. Je suis vraiment impatient qu'il se réveille.'

'Moi aussi, chéri,' assura Narcissa avant de poser sa tête sur son épaule. Il a toujours été tellement doux. Elle savait très bien comment s'y prendre avec lui. Elle eut un sourire brillant et célébra sa victoire intérieurement lorsqu'une des mains de Lucius se posa sur la sienne. Doux comme un agneau !

Ils levèrent tous les yeux lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, s'attendant à voir Donny et Olivier revenir, mais se fut le Médicomage à la place, le visage impassible, avec une jeune infirmière à ses côtés. Ils demeurèrent silencieux le temps que l'infirmière vérifiait l'état de Zane et la boite à côté de son lit.

'Tout se déroule parfaitement,' dit-elle avant de quitter la pièce.

Le Médicomage, Médicomage Khan, un sorcier brillant du Karachi, prit une profonde inspiration avant de regarder Drago et Hermione. 'Vous avez de la visite,' dit-il lentement. 'Je suis obligé de les laisser entrer.'

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et apparut Rhonda Westin, leur prude et inepte PFM, deux armoires à glace derrière elle, et Blaise Zabini, semblant plus en colère qu'on ne l'ait jamais vu.

'Je crois vous avoir dit qu'il était parfaitement inutile d'amener ces deux avec vous, Miss Westin. Vous mettez tout le monde mal à l'aise, y compris vous-même,' dit Blaise d'une voix dure, continuant une dispute qu'il devait avoir entamé dans le couloir.

'Que se passe-t-il ?' demanda Hermione, son cœur battant à un rythme bizarre contre ses côtes.

'Mr. et Mrs. Malefoy, je suis désolée de ce qui est arrivé à votre fils,' dit Rhonda, remontant ses lunettes sur son nez avec son index et regardant nerveusement Lucius et Narcissa. Tous les deux la jaugeaient bien trop à son goût. 'J'ai été informée par l'infirmière Ashford que Zane avait été amené ce matin. Selon la loi, l'hôpital se doit d'informer le Ministère lorsqu'un enfant qui se trouve sur la liste des gardes surveillées est hospitalisé.'

'La liste des gardes surveillées ?' demanda Drago lentement.

Blaise ricana au nez de Rhonda. 'C'est la liste de tous les enfants et toutes les familles qui sont sous le programme des PFM. Lorsqu'un enfant de la liste se retrouve dans un hôpital de la communauté magique, votre PFM est prévenu, ainsi que votre Préconiseur Judiciaire.'

'Zane va survivre, monsieur ?' demanda Rhonda au Médicomage Khan, qui était resté silencieux.

Il fronça les sourcils, désapprouvant clairement la démarche et acquiesça brièvement. 'Zane est comme neuf, pour le moment. Il dort simplement à cause des potions que nous lui avons administrées. Toutes les deux heures je lui donne un bloque-douleur ce qui le garde endormi. Il devrait se réveiller d'ici quatre ou six heures.'

'J'ai regardé son dossier médical …' commença-t-elle à dire.

'Vous n'aviez aucun droit de faire cela,' dit le Médicomage Khan, en colère. 'Le dossier du patient ne peut être vu que par le personnel de l'hôpital.'

Rhonda déglutit, remontant à nouveau ses lunettes. 'En fait, étant donné que Zane est sur la liste des gardes surveillées, son dossier est parfaitement accessible à son PFM, que je suis.'

'Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ?' demanda finalement Lucius. Il n'avait jamais aimé les gens qui s'étalent et qui exposent la loi lorsque la situation est si funeste.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de peur lorsque le plus vieux des Malefoy s'adressa à elle. 'Hum … Je suis ici pour accomplir un devoir peu plaisant. J'ai bien peur d'être dans le devoir de vous informer que le dossier pour la garde de Zane est arrivé à son terme.'

'Les six mois ne sont pas passés, encore,' dit nerveusement Hermione, sa main serrant celle de Zane encore plus fort. 'Il nous reste encore un peu plus de deux mois avant la fin de la période d'inspection.'

'Du à ces malheureuses circonstances, le fait que Zane ait failli mourir alors qu'étant sous votre responsabilité, le Ministère a décidé de mettre un terme à la période d'inspection et d'accorder la garde totale de Zane à sa mère biologique.'

'Excusez-moi ?' fit Hermione d'une voix perçante. 'Vous allez donner notre fils à cette femme déphasée ?'

Les yeux de Rhonda parcoururent nerveusement la pièce. 'Euh, ce n'est pas moi. Le Département Social aux Services de la Famille a décidé qu'il serait plus judicieux d'accorder la pleine garde de son fils à Mrs. D'Aggostino. Les papiers ont été remplis et signés, et depuis une heure, vous n'êtes plus les gardes de Zane devant la loi.'

Le léger bruit provenant de la machine près du lit de Zane était le seul bruit audible après l'annonce stupéfiante de Rhonda. Personne n'osait dire le moindre mot, tous bouche-bée, les yeux écarquillés.

'Vous n'êtes pas sérieuse,' dit Narcissa après un moment. 'Vous ne pouvez pas être sérieuse.'

Rhonda se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. 'Je suis très sérieuse. Mrs. D'Aggostino a demandé à ce que son fils soit laissé sous les soins de l'hôpital jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse venir par portauloin de France,' elle s'éclaircit la gorge, 'ce qui signifie, que je vais devoir vous demander de partir.'

'Partir ?' fit Drago d'une voix rauque, son esprit incapable d'assimiler tout ce qu'il se passait. Il regarda Blaise, ressentant le besoin de savoir qu'il y avait toujours quelque chose à faire.

Blaise secoua tristement la tête à son vieil ami. 'Les papiers officiels statuent sur le fait que vous deux n'êtes plus les gardiens légaux de Zane, vous n'avez aucun droit d'être avec lui'. Blaise baissa la tête et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. 'Il a été rapporté que vous deux représentez une menace pour la sécurité de Zane et que vous devez restez loin de lui jusqu'à ce qu'un prochain dossier de garde puisse déterminer ou non une éventuelle garde partagée.'

'Quand … combien de temps … quand pourrais-je revoir mon fils ?' bégaya Drago.

'Vous pourrez ouvrir un dossier de garde partagée dans un an,' répondit nerveusement Rhonda.

'Un an ?' s'écrièrent Hermione et Drago d'une même voix.

'Je suis désolée,' répéta Rhonda.

'On doit pouvoir faire quelque chose … n'importe quoi,' tenta Hermione. 'Vous ne pouvez pas nous l'enlever. Pansy est une mère abominable ! Elle n'aime pas son fils et ses inspections doivent prouver à quel point elle est un mère incapable.'

'Ses inspections se sont révélées assez satisfaisantes pour l'éducation d'un enfant,' mentionna Rhonda. 'Elle n'a pas eu de spectaculaires rapports de son PFM, mais elle reçoit Zane également par défaut. Tant qu'elle n'a échoué à aucune inspection, elle est celle qui récupère Zane parce que vous deux avez échoué.'

'Je n'accepterais ceci sous aucune condition,' se borna Drago, ses yeux se rétrécissant et sa mâchoire se crispant. 'Vous ne pouvez pas me l'enlever.'

'Drago, mec, tu n'as pas le choix,' dit doucement Blaise. 'Cela a été ordonné et jugé par un membre du Magenmagot qui a suivi le dossier depuis le début. J'ai essayé de faire tout ce que je pouvais pour obtenir une demande d'appel, mais ils ont dit que nous devions attendre un an.'

'Je n'aurais pas le droit de le voir pendant un an ? Une année complète ?' dit Drago, s'étranglant sur ses propres mots. 'Mais … mais c'est mon fils ! Mon foutu fils !'

'Drago,' dit calmement Lucius, venant se mettre debout à côté de son fils. 'S'ils disent que nous devons partir, alors nous devons partir.'

Drago secoua la tête. 'Je ne peux pas le laisser. Ils ne peuvent pas me l'enlever.'

Hermione ravala ses larmes, ses yeux rouges de colère. Comment cela pouvait-t-il arriver ? Comment pouvaient-il ne serait-ce que penser à leur retirer Zane ? Au diable la génétique, elle et Drago étaient les vrais parents de Zane !

'Pouvons-nous au moins lui rendre visite ?' se vit-elle demander.

Rhonda secoua la tête. 'Je suis désolée. Aucune visite n'est accordée jusqu'à ce que vous remplissiez une demande de garde jointe.'

Dans un an seulement, ils récupèreront le droit de le revoir …

'Pouvons-nous attendre qu'il se réveille pour lui dire au revoir ?' demanda-t-elle.

'Il a été décidé qu'il serait meilleur pour Zane si vous partiez pendant qu'il dort. Cela aura moins de dommages psychologiques sur lui …'

'Comment osez-vous parler de dommages psychologique !' explosa finalement Hermione. 'Vous êtes sur le pont de l'enlever à des parents qui l'aiment et de le donner à une femme qui a les capacités mentales d'un bout de bois ! Elle n'a jamais su comment s'occuper de son fils, et je jure à toutes les âmes de cet univers que si elle lui fait du mal de quelque façon que ce soit ou ne serait-ce que de le rendre un peu triste, alors je ferais en sorte de faire souhaiter à chaque employé du Ministère de n'avoir jamais vu le jour.'

Elle jaugea Rhonda et les deux hommes avec elle. Se retournant et faisant face à Zane, elle lui déposa un bisou sur la joue et caressa son visage d'une main, réprimant un sanglot alors qu'elle se détournait et quittait la pièce.

'Vous devez partir maintenant, Mr. Malefoy,' dit Rhonda d'une voix tremblante. 'J'ai du apporté du renfort au cas où vous refuseriez.'

Drago jeta un coup d'œil aux deux hommes qui faisaient deux fois la taille de Crabbe et Goyle. Ses poings se serrèrent le long de ses flans et se desserrèrent lentement, toute énergie quittant son corps. Il regarda son fils une dernière fois, effrayé à l'idée que s'il le touchait, il serait alors incapable de le laisser.

Il poussa la PFM et les deux hommes pour sortir et quitta la chambre d'hôpital d'un pas rapide, Blaise suivant de près.

Lucius et Narcissa partirent après que Narcissa eut embrassé son petit-fils et puis eut lancé à Rhonda l'un des regards les plus froids que la pauvre femme ait jamais reçu dans sa vie. Lucius eut peut-être ou peut-être pas accidentellement appuyé fermement sa canne sur le pied de la femme en passant à côté d'elle.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - –

'Et vous n'avez aucun moyen de vous battre contre ça ?' demanda Donny, assise dans le salon de Drago et Hermione.

Hermione secoua la tête.

'Il doit y avoir quelque chose à faire.' C'était Harry. Il avait rappliqué dès qu'il avait appris la nouvelle. Malgré leur différend concernant son mariage avec Drago, il était toujours l'un des plus proches amis d'Hermione et il ne se laisserait jamais aller à ne pas être là pour elle lorsqu'elle avait besoin de lui. 'Crois-tu que si je dis quelque chose, ils vous laisserez le garder ?'

'Harry, je sais combien tu détestes mettre ton statut de saveur du monde magique en avant, alors tu n'as pas à faire cela,' fit Hermione d'une voix sans ton. 'Et puis, ils ne nous le redonneraient pas simplement parce que tu le veux. Les papiers ont été signés, Pansy est arrivée rapidement après notre départ, et maintenant elle a son fils avec elle.'

Harry, Ron, Donny et Olivier fixaient Hermione alors qu'elle se reposait dans son coin du canapé, ses jambes pelotonnées contre elle et ses yeux inexpressifs alors qu'elle fixait le mur en face d'elle. Elle avait été ainsi depuis le moment où elle était arrivée à l'appartement. Sans Drago.

'Où est Malefoy ?' demanda Ron.

Hermione secoua la tête. 'Je ne sais pas. Je pensais qu'il aurait transplané ici, mais il n'est pas à la maison.'

'J'espère qu'il va bien,' dit Donny en soupirant. 'Narcissa m'a dit qu'il n'était pas au manoir lorsque je l'ai contactée par cheminette. Elle m'a dit qu'il irait bien après un moment tout seul. Elle a dit qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude que les choses n'aillent pas selon ses idées.'

'Ca l'a complètement détruis,' dit Hermione d'une voix rauque, la gorge prise de larmes retenues. 'La lueur dans ses yeux lorsqu'ils lui ont dit qu'il devrait attendre un an avant de revoir son fils …'

Ses mots trainèrent dans la pièce et ses traits devinrent encore plus inexpressifs, comme si elle refusait toute émotion de prendre place sur son visage.

'Vous pouvez tous rentrer,' dit-elle après un long moment de silence. 'Vous n'avez pas à rester ici avec moi. Je vais bien.'

'Tu ne vas pas bien,' dire Ron et Harry en même temps.

'J'ai dit que j'allais bien !' fit-elle, mordante. 'J'aimerais être seule. Partez !'

Ils se regardèrent tous, peu habitués à cette facette d'Hermione. Ils ne comprenaient pas l'étendue de ses sentiments. Zane était devenu son fils. Il était devenu son fils et ont le lui avait arraché. Elle détestait se sentir inutile. Elle détestait se sentir sans défense. Elle ne pouvait rien faire et elle s'inquiétait pour son fils. Elle s'inquiétait pour Drago, aussi.

Ses quatre visiteurs partirent silencieusement, Donny laissant un verre d'eau et un fruit devant Hermione pour lui rappeler de manger.

Alors que le soleil se couchait, la pièce s'assombrit sans qu'aucune lumière ne soit allumée dans la maison, accordant à Hermione le droit de lentement laisser tomber ses larmes une à une alors qu'elle se remplissait de sa suffocante solitude et de son désespoir.

Drago fixait le graffiti calomnieux sur le mur de brique du bâtiment désaffecté. Après avoir vagabondé sans but dans les rues de Londres, il s'était retrouvé assis sur une poubelle dans l'allée arrière d'un bar de seconde zone.

Un rat fit chemin vers lui, touchant sa jambe au passage. Un tout autre jour, il aurait couiné (de manière totalement masculine, évidemment) et se serait enfui en courant. Mais là tout de suite, cependant, il cligna à peine des yeux …

Il ne savait même pas sur quoi fixer ses pensées. Il lui semblait que son esprit avait eu pour but de penser à toutes sortes de choses stupides pour éviter de penser à l'incommensurable peine qu'il se savait devoir ressentir. Son procédé l'avait amené à penser aux ingrédients qui constituaient les bonbons, pourquoi certaines pièces de monnaie avaient le bords d'une couleur différente et pourquoi pas les autres, jusqu'à se demander pourquoi certaines personnes avaient les cheveux bouclés et les autres les cheveux raides.

Après avoir pensé à ses importants problèmes universels, son esprit avait fermé boutique, avec plus rien à quoi penser. Il ne pouvait plus que percevoir les choses. Il regarderait le mur de brique et penserait :

Ceci est un mur de brique il y a un graffiti dessus les couleurs utilisées ont été le rouge, le noir et le bleu le mur est fait de 549 briques …

En marchant, il compta les fissures du trottoir, sans jamais penser que son fils s'était écrasé sur un trottoir le matin même. Non, jamais il ne laissa son esprit penser à cela. Il avait des choses bien plus importantes à faire. Il devait compter les fissures du trottoir. Une fissure. Deux fissures. Trois fissures. Quatre, cinq, six, sept connasses de fissures.

Finalement, il rentrerait chez lui. Il devait s'assurer qu'Hermione était là et qu'elle allait bien. Elle était sa femme, la seule femme qu'il ait jamais aimée, et il l'avait abandonnée au moment où ils avaient probablement le plus besoin l'un de l'autre. Il penserait à quel point il était un abruti plus tard. Pour l'instant, il avait encore des fissures à compter.

Son estomac lui faisait mal.

Ce fut la première pensée de Zane lorsqu'il se réveilla. Son estomac lui faisait mal et il se sentait très fatigué. Il bâilla et cligna doucement des paupières. Son nez se fronça, confus, lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il n'était pas dans sa chambre chez lui. Il n'était pas non plus dans la chambre de sa maman et de son papa. Il n'était pas dans le salon ou même chez mamy et papy ! Très bizarre.

Il regarda le lit sur lequel il était. C'était un très gros lit. Les draps étaient d'un doré profond et la chambre dans laquelle il était également très grande .Où étaient sa maman et son papa ?

Oh non !

Le balai ! Que s'était-il passé ? Est-ce son papa l'avait attrapé avant qu'il ne tombe ? Etait-il en fait revenu dans l'appartement ? Ca ne pouvait pas être ça il se rappelait avoir glissé de sur le manche. Où était-il, nom d'une pipe ?

'Oh, parfait, tu es réveillé,' fit une voix familière de l'embrasure de la porte.

Zane tourna la tête vers la porte et fixa Pansy alors qu'elle s'avançait avec un sourire gentil au visage (quelque chose de rare). Que faisait Pansy ici ?

'Où sont ma maman et mon papa ?' demanda Zane. Cela faisait mal de parler. Sa voix le grattait ! Sa lèvre inférieure tremblait alors qu'il fixait Pansy. Il avait vraiment, vraiment envie de voir sa maman et son papa.

'Chéri, je suis ta maman,' dit doucement Pansy, s'approchant du lit et s'asseyant sur le bord.

'Non, tu n'es pas ma maman,' insista-t-il. 'J'ai soif. Ma gorge me fait mal.'

Elle attrapa un verre d'eau de sur la table de nuit et aida le petit garçon à boire, effrayée à l'idée qu'il crache l'eau sur ses draps en coton d'Egypte.

'Où es maman ? Où est papa ?' demanda-t-il à nouveau après avoir bu.

'Zane, je suis ta maman,' dit-elle encore, reposant le verre sur la table de nuit. 'Ton papa et sa femme sont en Angleterre dans ton ancienne maison. Tu vis ici maintenant.'

'Je veux aller les voir, s'il vous plait,' dit-il. Peut-être que s'il disait 's'il vous plait' elle le ramènerait avec sa maman et son papa. Il ne voulait pas rester ici.

'Je suis désolée, mais tu ne peux pas. Ceci est ta nouvelle maison, Zane. Tu as ta propre chambre et tu vas rester avec ta maman et ton nouveau papa !'

'Ma maman est là ?' demanda-t-il avec une soudaine pointe d'excitation. Où était sa maman ? Est-ce qu'elle se cachait ? 'Je peux la voir ?'

'Zane, je n'aime pas me répéter. Je suis ta maman. J'ai toujours été ta maman, et je serais toujours ta maman. Cette autre femme est ta belle-mère.'

Il connaissait ce mot ! Papy et cette femme avec les lunettes appelaient toujours sa maman comme ça !

'Où est papa ?'

'Tu as un nouveau papa maintenant,' dit Pansy avec un grand sourire. 'Il est impatient de te rencontrer.'

Elle n'avait aucun remord à mentir. Le gamin n'avait que trois ans comment ferait-il la différence ?

'Je dois aller au toilettes,' dit-il avec urgence.

'Oh', fit-elle nerveusement. 'La salle de bain est derrière cette porte juste là.' Elle pointait une porte sur le mur à leur droite.

Il descendit doucement du lit et courut à la salle de bain. Il finit ses petites affaires et pendant qu'il se lavait les mains, juste comme son papa lui avait appris, il se demandait comment il pourrait faire comprendre à Pansy qu'il voulait rentrer chez lui.

Il revint dans la chambre et resta dans l'embrasure de la porte entre la salle de bain et la chambre, fixant Pansy qui jouait avec ses ongles.

'Pansy, je veux rentrer à la maison maintenant, dit-il, essayant d'adopter le même ton que son papy. Quand papy parlait comme ça, les gens faisaient tout ce qu'il voulait.

'Tu ne dois pas m'appeler Pansy, Zane, c'est impoli. Tu m'appelleras maman. Est-ce compris ?'

Il acquiesça rapidement, ne voulait pas l'énerver. Il voulait juste rentrer chez lui.

'Où est Rosie ?' demanda-t-il. 'Je ne peux pas dormir sans lui.'

'Je ne sais pas qui c'est,' dit-elle. 'Ici, c'est ta chambre. C'est ici que tu dormiras.'

'Ce n'est pas ma chambre,' insista-t-il. Pansy était folle sérieusement, elle ne savait rien ! 'Où sont mes jouets ? Où est Rosie ?'

'Nous irons t'acheter des jouets demain lorsque tu te sentiras mieux. Maintenant, reviens au lit et repose-toi. Il t'est arrivé beaucoup de choses aujourd'hui et tu as besoin de te reposer.'

'Mais … mais je ne peux pas dormir sans Rosie. Maman et papa me bordent toujours et me font un gros bisou, et puis, ils me racontent une histoire pour que je peux dormir !'

Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes et ses petits poings se serrèrent. Sa nature Malefoy était entrain de faire surface, et Pansy l'idiote ne l'écoutait pas !

'Je peux te lire une histoire et te faire un bisou, Zane,' tenta-t-elle. 'Je suis ta maman, maintenant, alors pourquoi ne peux-tu pas l'accepter ?'

'Je veux Rosie !' sanglota-t-il, sa respiration s'accélérant alors qu'il pleurait. 'Je veux juste rentrer à la maison !'

Pansy déglutit nerveusement et jeta un œil au petit garçon qui pleurait dans l'embrasure de la salle de bain, son corps secoué de tremblements.

'Si je te trouve ce Rosie, iras-tu dormir ?'

Zane s'arrêta de pleurer un assez long moment pour considérer son offre. Il voulait rentrer chez lui. Ce serait bien d'avoir Rosie, mais il voulait vraiment, vraiment rentrer.

'Rosie est mon di-saure,' hoqueta-t-il.

'Oh ! C'est un jouet,' dit-elle. 'Un dinosaure en peluche, apparemment. Est-il mou ou dur ?'

Quelle question stupide. 'Rosie est doux et vert et c'est mon préféré.'

Il la regarda prendre sa baguette magique et attraper le verre d'eau vide. Il regarda alors qu'elle métamorphosait le verre d'eau en un dinosaure. C'était vert, et plus petit que Rosie.

'Ce n'est pas Rosie,' dit-il.

Pansy semblait sur le point de craquer et regarda le jouet dans ses mains. 'C'est … euh, c'est Posey. La sœur de Rosie.'

'Rosie n'a pas de sœur,' dit-il. 'Il est juste comme moi.'

'Si, il a une sœur que personne ne connait,' insista-t-elle. 'Elle s'appelle Posey et elle est vraiment gentille.'

Zane renifla et regarda le dinosaure qui reposait entre les mains de Pansy. Il ressemblait un peu à Rosie, et c'était un jouet, alors ça allait. Il s'approcha lentement du lit et tendit la main pour le jouet. Pansy fit un sourire triomphant et posa le jouet dans la paume ouverte du garçon.

Zane serra Posey contre sa poitrine et grimpa dans le lit. Sa maman et son papa lui manquaient. Il espérait qu'il pourrait les voir bientôt.

'Je suis fatigué,' dit-il à travers un énorme bâillement. Les médicaments faisaient encore effet, et ses larmes lui avaient pris beaucoup d'énergie. Il se tourna sur le côté et serra le dinosaure plus fort contre lui. Il aurait voulu pouvoir avoir un bisou de bonne nuit de sa maman et son papa, mais il demanderait juste deux bisous lorsqu'il les verrait.

'Veux-tu une histoire et un bisou ?' demanda Pansy, hésitante.

La réponse de Zane fut un doux ronflement alors qu'il retombait dans le sommeil.

Elle regarda la forme massée sur le lit pendant une longue seconde puis quitta la pièce, éteignant la lumière avant de partir.

Tout allait merveilleusement bien. Zane s'habituerait à vivre dans le château avec elle et Angelo. Elle allait toucher l'argent de la pension alimentaire de Drago dans la semaine, assez pour la couvrir de diamants et d'émeraudes pour le reste de sa vie. Pas qu'elle utiliserait tout l'argent pour des bijoux, ciel non. Elle en mettrait, évidemment, de côté pour Zane, mais combien pouvait vraiment dépenser un enfant de trois ans ? Le reste serait tout pour elle.

Sa vie ne pouvait être meilleure.

* * *

**Certains de vous avez vu juste : Zane a du être placer chez sa mère de force. Que va-t-il se passer maintenant? **

**Pour lui? Pour Drago et Hermione? Pour leur famille? **

**Réactions toujours vraiment appréciées. **

**Cally x **


	22. Chapter 21

**Salut les loulous! Je suis désolée, mais encore une fois je ne vais pas avoir le temps de répondre aux reviews. Je suis en plein dans mes révisions (j'ai 8contrôles la semaine prochaine, et 2exposés pour dans deux semaines) et j'ai pas beaucoup beaucoup de temps à accorder à internet, MAIS je voulais respecter mes posts, donc voici le nouveau chapitre :)**

**Et je peux d'ors et déjà vous affirmer que c'est mon préférer de toute l'histoire. Du début à la fin, je le trouve très émouvant. **

**MERCI BEAUCOUP d'être toujours là, depuis le début et jusque la fin proche. Merci de reviewer aussi régulièrement. Et MERCI de tellement soutenir cette histoire. **

**Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes! **

**/!\ S'il vous plait, lisez attentivement la note de bas de page qui concerne la fréquence des prochains posts. **

**x**

* * *

_Chapitre Vingt-et-un : Et tu pensais que tout était fini. _

oOo

Hermione tapotait l'accoudoir du canapé de ses doigts, essayant cette fois d'empêcher ses larmes de couler. La dernière chose dont elle avait besoin était de retomber dans une brutale dépression. Elle jeta un œil à l'horloge sur le manteau de la cheminée. Il était presque minuit, et elle n'avait aucune idée d'où Drago pouvait être. La douloureuse claque de la perte de Zane avait commencé à s'effacer pour laisser place à l'inquiétude des agissements de Drago.

Juste au moment où elle allait contacter Narcissa par cheminette pour vérifier s'il s'était ou non manifesté au manoir, elle entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se fermer. Elle resta sur le canapé, une légère colère brûlant en elle alors que l'inquiétude s'évanouissait.

Drago entra dans son champ de vision quelques secondes après et s'assit à la place vide à côté d'elle, se laissant tomber avec l'allure de quelqu'un qui a laissé tomber. Qui a abandonné.

Ils restèrent assis en silence pendant quelques temps, aucun d'eux n'osant briser le silence. Il n'y avait vraiment rien à dire. Par quoi commencer ? Un simple bonjour ne ferait que gagner un regard confus de l'autre et un soupir ne serait pas forcément le meilleur début à une conversation inutile.

'Tu te souviens lorsque l'on se détestait ?' demanda-t-il soudainement.

Hermione tourna lentement la tête pour le regarder, espérant qu'il ne s'était pas mis en tête qu'elle était la cause de la perte de son fils. 'Oui, je me souviens.'

'Semble tellement stupide maintenant, n'est-ce pas ?'

'Beaucoup de choses semblent insignifiantes maintenant,' répondit-elle.

'Je détestais la façon que tu avait d'être tellement sûre de toi, comme si tu savais tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur tout. Me rendait fou,' dit-il.

'Je ne suis plus comme ça ?'

'Si, tu es toujours comme ça. J'ai juste appris à vivre avec.'

'Eh bien, je détestais la façon que tu avais de rabaisser tout le monde. Tu ne t'es pas débarrassé de cela tu le fais toujours. Tu as tendance à utiliser un ton condescendant avec les gens que tu ne connais pas et parfois même avec ceux que tu connais. Rien ne m'énervait plus que lorsque tu me parlais avec condescendance.'

'Alors tu as appris à vivre avec ?' demanda-t-il.

'Oui. J'ai appris à vivre avec.'

'Je détestais tes airs supérieurs.'

'Je détestais ton manque d'émotions,' répondit-elle.

'Je détestais la façon que tu avais de penser que tu étais meilleure que moi dans le fond, lorsque tu ignorais mes insultes,' lui dit-il.

'Je détestais la façon que tu avais de penser constamment que tu valais mieux que moi.'

'Je me détestais de te vouloir,' dit-il.

Elle bloqua pendant un moment, laissant ses mots s'imprégner en elle. Elle ne dit rien, alors il décida de continuer sur sa lancée.

'Je te détestais d'avoir de vrais amis et d'être meilleure que moi en cours,' dit-il lentement.

'Je te détestais d'être si bien accepté socialement et d'être si sûr de toi,' dit-elle.

'Je ne te déteste plus,' dit-il dans un murmure.

'Je sais,' dit-elle. Ses yeux s'étaient remplis de larmes quelque part au court de cet échange pour quelques raisons qui la dépassaient. 'Je ne te déteste plus non plus.'

'Je ne t'apprécie toujours pas,' lui assura-t-il. 'Je t'aime, mais je ne t'apprécie pas.'

'Je ne t'apprécie pas non plus,' dit-elle alors qu'une larme coulait sur sa joue.

'Mais m'aimes-tu ?' demanda-t-il d'une voix prise, sa main cherchant les siennes dans le noir. 'Tu n'as pas besoin de m'apprécier, Hermione, mais m'aimes-tu ?'

'Oui,' dit-elle alors qu'une autre larme rebelle tombait sur son autre joue.

Elle haleta lorsque ses mains trouvèrent son visage et qu'il la tira vers ses lèvres, l'embrassant comme s'il voulait s'assurer qu'elle était bien là, s'assurer qu'elle était réelle et tangible et tout ça. Sa langue cherchait la sienne, la caressant avec la tendresse que ses mots avaient échouée à évoquer.

Elle le goûta, goûta ses propres larmes, et le tira plus près d'elle.

Ils ne fêtaient pas leurs déclarations d'amour. Ils remplissaient le vide que la douleur avait laissé derrière elle.

Drago se recula le premier, posa son front contre le sien à elle, prenant de grandes inspirations en rythme avec les siennes. 'Ne me quitte jamais,' murmura-t-il contre sa bouche, leurs souffles chauds se mêlant. 'Je ne peux pas te perdre. S'il te plait, Hermione. Promets-moi que tu ne partiras jamais.'

'Je ne partirais pas,' lui dit-elle. 'Je ne te quitterais pas. Tu dois promettre, aussi.'

'Jamais,' il l'embrassa, 'jamais,' un autre baiser, 'jamais,' et un autre, 'je ne te quitterais.'

'Je ne t'apprécie toujours pas,' dit-elle avec un sourire contre ses lèvres. Ils savaient tous les deux ce qu'elle voulait dire.

'Je sais. Je ne t'apprécie toujours pas non plus,' dit-il d'une petite voix rauque.

Il l'embrassa à nouveau, la laissant à bout de souffle. Il la tira sur ses genoux, Hermione se mettant à califourchon sur lui alors qu'il couvrait sa bouche de doux baisers. Leurs mouvements devinrent frénétiques, leurs mains touchant toutes les parties possible de leurs corps.

Hermione se recula un instant pour reprendre son souffle et l'émotion à l'état brut qu'elle vit dans les yeux de Drago la fit s'arrêter de respirer complètement.

'Ils me l'ont enlevé,' dit-il d'une voix sans ton, subitement, son torse se soulevant rapidement alors qu'il essayait lui aussi de reprendre son souffle. 'Ils m'ont pris mon garçon.'

'Oh, Drago,' exhala-t-elle, prenant son visage dans ses mains. Elle l'embrassa et pressa sa joue contre la sienne.

'Aide-moi à oublier,' la supplia-t-il. 'Je ne veux plus y penser.'

'Comment ?' demanda-t-elle, impuissante.

'Juste … juste …,' il batailla pour trouver les mots alors il l'attira à lui et l'embrassa à nouveau.

Cette fois-ci, leur baiser n'eut pas de fin. Il continua jusqu'à ce que leur vêtements volent au sol à toute hâte, jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione se sentent tomber sur le canapé et que le corps fort et ferme de Drago couvre le sien. Ses lèvres traçant chemins sur sa poitrine, sur ses jambes, entre ses jambes…

Elle cria son nom, le pressant d'aller plus fort, plus vite, de l'aimer avec son corps. Son propre corps tremblait lorsqu'il entra finalement en elle, sa peau glissante de sueur tout contre la sienne.

Elle leva les jambes et lui en entoura la taille, ressentant le besoin de le sentir plus près d'elle de toutes les façons qu'elle imaginait. Ses lèvres jamais ne quittèrent son visage et son cou, lui murmurant des mots tendres.

Dans un scintillement d'étoiles, de lumières, et de sons, ils atteignirent un accomplissement qui envoya aux oubliettes tous les autres orgasmes.

Drago s'écroula sur elle, incapable de s'éloigner puisque ses jambes le serraient toujours fermement contre elle. Le haut de son corps tremblait avec l'intensité de ses profondes inspirations, son visage terré dans son cou.

Hermione n'était pas sûre de savoir comment elle le remarqua, mais elle sut que l'humidité qu'elle sentait dans son cou n'avait rien à voir avec la sueur du visage de Drago… ses propres larmes lui échappèrent alors, alors qu'elle l'étreignait plus fort, le laissant pleurer la perte de leur fils, le haut du corps de Drago ne tremblant pas de l'intensité de ses profondes inspirations, mais du désespoir de ses sanglots.

Les flammes du foyer s'illuminèrent d'un vert brillant, quelque chose qui n'était encore jamais arriver dans la nouvelle chambre de Zane. Il y avait un pare-feu devant les flammes, parce que Pansy ne voulait qu'il s'en approche de trop.

Il n'avait pas vraiment accordé d'attention à la cheminée jusqu'ici, mais maintenant que les flammes étaient vertes, il reconnut le signal que la cheminette avait été activée.

Il s'assit à sa place sur le gigantesque lit qui trônait dans sa chambre. Posey le dinosaure à sa droite, et un assortiment de différents jouets étalé autour de lui avec lesquels il avait un important entretien. Il avait beaucoup d'entretien avec ses jouets. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire dans cette immense maison qui était maintenant la sienne. Il restait principalement dans sa chambre à parler à ses jouets et à faire son possible pour que les elfes de maison jouent avec lui. Ce qu'ils ne faisaient jamais.

Les petits-déjeuners et les déjeuner lui étaient servis dans sa chambre et il mangeait seul, avec Posey le dinosaure et quelques autres jouets pour seule compagnie. Il voyait Pansy et cet autre homme uniquement pour diner.

Chaque soir au diner, Zane demandait quand il serait autorisé à rentrer chez lui. Il les ignorait lorsqu'ils lui expliquaient qu'il était à présent dans sa nouvelle maison. C'était vraiment trop ridicule pour lui de se fier à cette affirmation.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de curiosité, il tira Posey plus près de lui alors que deux têtes apparaissaient dans le feu vert. Il connaissait ses deux têtes ! C'était Tonton Fred et Tonton George ! Alors qu'il allait crier leurs noms à voix hautes, ils mirent leurs doigts devant leurs bouches pour lui signifier de rester silencieux. Il acquiesça silencieusement et regarda leurs deux têtes se mettre à parler.

'Hey, Zane,' murmura Fred. 'Est-ce que tu peux bouger le pare-feu sans te faire de mal ?'

Zane crapahuta hors du lit et se dirigea vers la cheminée. Il poussa la glace d'un côté et se déplaça lui-même pour que les deux hommes puissent sortir des flammes.

Alors qu'ils brossaient de la main la poussière et la suie collées à leurs vêtements, Zane jeta ses bras autour de leurs jambes et les serra fort. 'Vous êtes venus me voir !'

George s'agenouilla et l'étreignit, se débarrassant de la poussière restée sur ses cheveux et sur le tee-shirt de Zane. 'On t'a manqués, pas vrai ?'

Zane acquiesça et fit un large sourire. 'Vous avez amenés maman et papa ?'

George partagea un sourire triste avec Fred et se tourna à nouveau vers Zane. 'Désolé, petit mec. Ils ne pouvaient pas venir.'

'Pourquoi ça ?' demanda Zane. 'Ils ne veulent pas me voir ?'

'Evidemment qu'ils veulent de voir,' lui assura Fred. 'Cette vache en bas ne les laisserait pas entrer.'

'Il y a une vache dans la maison ?' demanda Zane en gloussant.

'Il parle de Pansy,' expliqua George. 'Pansy ne laisserait pas ta maman et ton papa te rendre visite.'

'Pourquoi ?'

'Parce que c'est une gar-,' commença Fred avant d'être interrompu par George.

'Parce qu'elle ne veut pas qu'ils t'emmènent loin d'elle. C'est un personne égoïste et très méchante,' dit George. 'On est venu pour t'aider à la rendre folle.'

'Vous allez rester avec moi ? Je m'ennuie beaucoup tout le temps et personne ne me parle,' dit Zane tristement. 'Ma maman et mon papa et mamy et papy et tout le monde me manquent.'

'On ne va pas pouvoir rester parce que Pansy serait furieuse,' dit doucement George. 'On va te donner quelques petites choses, et tu vas nous aider à faire des petites blagues à Pansy. Est-ce que ça te parait drôle ?'

Zane réfléchit et hocha la tête. 'Oui. Je veux m'amuser.'

'On viendra te rendre visite tous les soirs. A quelle heure te couches-tu ?' demanda Fred.

'Je n'ai pas d'heure,' dit Zane. 'Après le diner, je viens dans ma chambre pour jouer avec mes jouets, et puis je me sens fatigué et je m'endors. Pansy et ce monsieur me disent bonne nuit après diner. Je n'ai même pas d'histoire le soir !'

'Et si on venait et qu'on te lisait une histoire avant que tu ne te couches et qu'on t'amenait des petites choses à faire sur Pansy et ce monsieur.'

'Vous venez tous les jours ? Avec maman ou papa ou Wolf ? Et mamy et papy ?'

'Eh bien, ils ne sont pas autorisés à venir dans cette maison, mais on peut amener n'importe qui qui ne soit pas de ta famille.'

'Je veux juste rentrer à la maison,' dit Zane. 'Mais Pansy ne veut pas.'

'Ta maman et ton papa font tout ce qu'ils peuvent pour te faire revenir, mon pote. Il faut que tu sois un gentil garçon et torture Pansy juste comme on te le dit, et tout se passera à merveille.'

'D'accord. Je fais quoi ?'

Fred et George se sourirent mutuellement et se mirent à hauteur de Zane, sortant de leur sac à dos la première arme d'une longue série.

_Mr. et Mrs. Malefoy,_

_Je vous écris ceci en espérant que vous garderez secrètement pour vous tout ce que je vais ici vous dire. Dès que vous aurez lu cette lettre, j'aimerais qu'elle soit totalement détruite et oubliée. Je ne me présente pas à vous en tant que PFM, mais en tant que quelqu'un qui se rend compte qu'une injustice a été commise. Retrouvez-moi au Beau Bleu Bar ce soir à onze heures._

_Personne ne doit être au courant. Je suis désolée de ce qu'il s'est passé, et j'espère simplement que je peux aider._

_RW_

Hermione faisait chemin dans le couloir menant à la chambre à coucher principale, enserrant la lettre dans sa main. Elle appela Drago, mais entendit sa réponse de la chambre de Zane.

Perché sur le lit de son fils, Drago était assis avec Rosie le dinosaure dans les mains, les coudes sur les genoux et la tête baissée. Il avait l'air vraiment apathique et tout ce qu'elle avait envie de faire était de le serra contre elle jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient tous les deux l'air de deux âmes sans vie. Cela faisait deux jours que Zane leur avait été enlevé … deux jours qu'ils s'étaient avoués s'aimer.

'Ouais ?' demanda-t-il, ne prenant même pas la peine de lever les yeux.

'Cela vient juste d'arriver,' dit-elle, s'avançant vers lui et lui tendant la lettre.

Il déplia le parchemin, et ses yeux le parcoururent rapidement. Il la regarda lorsqu'il eut fini, et fronça les sourcils. 'RW ? C'est de Rhonda ?'

Elle haussa les épaules. 'On dirait bien, oui. Le seul autre RW auquel je puisse penser c'est Ron et la dernière fois que j'ai vérifiée, il n'était pas un PFM. Tu penses que c'est un piège ?'

Il secoua lentement la tête. 'Je veux croire qu'elle dit la vérité, et je veux croire qu'elle peut nous aider. Quelle est, selon toi, la chose la pire qui puisse arriver si c'est en effet une ruse ?'

'Eh bien, tu vois, j'ai essayé de penser aux possibilités, mais je ne vois aucune raison pour que l'on ait des ennuis en allant à ce rendez-vous.'

'Je pense qu'on devrait y aller,' dit-il. 'Au pire des cas, on reviendra à notre point de départ : attendre un an.'

Hermione posa la tête sur son épaule et l'entoura de ses bras. 'On va le récupérer, Drago. Que se soit demain, la semaine prochaine, dans un mois et d'ici un an, on va nous le rendre.'

'T'ai-je récemment dit à quel point je ne t'appréciais pas ?'

Elle sourit et lui donna un petit cou d'épaule. 'Tu as du le mentionner.'

'Eh bien, je ne t'apprécie _vraiment_ pas,' dit-il. Elle pouvait entendre le sourire dans sa voix.

'Je ne t'apprécie _vraiment_ pas, non plus,' rit-elle.

'Si jamais tu arrêtais de ne pas m'apprécier, je crois que je deviendrais fou,' la prévint-il.

'Oh, je ne pense pas que tu deviendrais fou,' dit-elle en se tournant pour lui faire face.

Il afficha un air perplexe.

'Je _sais_ que tu deviendrais fou.'

D'un mouvement vif, il l'avait sous lui, embrassant sa bouche de je-sais-tout pour qu'elle se taise.

–

Quelques petites minutes avant onze heures, Drago et Hermione se tenaient devant le Beau Bleu Bar, qui se situait à l'autre bout de Londres. Ils se regardèrent, hésitants, avant de s'introduire dans l'établissement sombre.

Ils scannèrent l'endroit à moitié vide et reconnurent Rhonda Westin, installée dans un isoloir au fond de la salle ses lunettes tombaient comme d'habitude, et sa main devant elle tenait fermement un verre, tellement fermement que ses phalanges en blanchissaient.

Ils s'approchèrent et elle leur fit un petit sourire timide, leur indiquant de prendre place à la petite table ronde.

'Je suis contente que vous ayez décidé de venir,' dit-elle dans un filet de voix. 'Nous devons simplement attendre qu'une dernière personne n'arrive.'

'Qui ?' demanda suspicieusement Drago.

'J'ai invité votre Préconiseur Judiciaire à nous rejoindre… Je sais que vous ne me faîtes pas exactement confiance, alors j'ai pensé que si Mr. Zabini était ici pour aider à expliquer les choses, vous sauriez que je n'essaie pas de vous piéger ou quoi que ce soit d'autre.'

'C'est très honorable de votre part de vouloir nous aider, Miss Westin,' dit Hermione, souriant à la femme. 'Vous risquez beaucoup en faisant cela.'

Les joues de Rhonda rougirent alors qu'elle baissait les yeux sur la table en souriant. 'Pour vous dire la vérité Mrs. Malefoy, votre famille a été la première à m'être assignée. Je suis devenue PFM pour aider les gens, et je sais que vous deux êtes de bons parents pour Zane. Vous avez les soucis que toute famille a, et je n'ai vraiment pas apprécié de vous enlever Zane. Ma conscience a été une vraie bombe à retardement depuis que s'est arrivé.'

'Nous engageons-nous dans quelque chose d'illégal ?' demanda Drago.

Rhonda secoua rapidement la tête. 'Pas illégal, non. Mais si le Ministère découvrait que je divulgue des secrets de bureau, il ne serait pas exactement ravi. J'ai jeté un œil au rapport du PFM de Mrs. D'Aggostino et elle ne devrait vraiment pas être en charge de Zane. Elle est sa mère biologique, pour sûr, mais elle a également des problèmes de comportement, avec l'argent et son style de vie en général.'

'On aurait pu vous le dire, ça,' répondit-il dans sa moustache.

'Vous saviez que Pansy était une mauvaise mère et vous lui avait quand même confié Zane ?' demanda Hermione.

Rhonda soupira. 'Je ne pouvais simplement pas aller à l'encontre des décisions du Ministère. On aurait tous eu des problèmes pour ça, alors à la place, j'ai suivi les règles, et maintenant je vais vous aider à le récupérer avant que la séparation ne l'attriste plus.'

'Avez-vous … savez-vous comment il va ?' quémanda Drago.

'Mrs. D'Aggostino a informé comme convenu le Ministère que Zane était bien arrivé ce matin-là et qu'il prenait bien ses marques dans sa nouvelle maison. Ils sont allés lui acheter des jouets hier, et elle dit qu'il est très heureux jusqu'ici.'

'Le rapport de son PFM mentionnait-il le fait qu'elle était une menteuse compulsive ?' fit Hermione en roulant des yeux. 'Aucune chance que Zane soit heureux là-bas. J'en hypothèquerais mon école si j'avais tort.'

Rhonda repoussa ses lunettes jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient bien en place et prit une gorgée de sa boisson. Elle leva les yeux lorsqu'elle entendit la porte du pub s'ouvrir à nouveau. 'Oh, Mr. Zabini est là.' Elle rougit davantage et son attention se concentra immédiatement sur la table.

'Désolé je suis en retard,' dit Blaise en prenant place en face de Drago et Hermione, à côté de Rhonda. Il défit sa cravate de ses doigts et fit signe au serveur de lui apporter une bière. 'Je me suis cassé le cul cette semaine à travailler avec un stagiaire en droit que l'on m'a assigné. Pouvez-vous vraiment imaginer que je sorte tout juste du taf, à presque minuit ?'

'Salut, Blaise. Ca fait plaisir de te voir également,' fit Drago à son ami.

Blaise leur fit un grand sourire et s'appuya contre le mur de l'isoloir. 'Bonjour à vous, Miss Westin. Une autre famille détruite récemment ?'

Hermione vit l'air blessé du visage de Rhonda et vint rapidement à son secours. 'En fait, Blaise, Rhonda va nous aider à récupérer Zane. Elle nous disait à l'instant qu'elle se sentait vraiment mal de ce qui était arrivé.'

Les sourcils de Blaise s'envolèrent sur son front alors qu'il se tournait vers la PFM. 'Eh bien, eh bien, je suis désolé de mon commentaire, Miss Westin, mes plus plates excuses. Je peux être infernal parfois.'

Rhonda sourit légèrement et continua de fixer la table, ses joues virant à un rouge encore plus soutenu. 'Ca va, Mr. Zabini. Je suppose que c'était mérité dans un sens. Mon travail n'est pas le plus apprécié en réalité, mais je fais de mon mieux.'

Hermione fit un petit geste à Drago sous la table lorsque Blaise sourit à Rhonda. Les yeux de la PFM s'écarquillèrent et tombèrent à nouveau sur la table, un petit sourire faisant chemin sur ses lèvres. Drago roula des yeux à sa femme et la prévint sans mot dire de ne même pas essayer de jouer les entremetteuses.

'Je pense que nous pouvons commencer,' dit Rhonda. 'Bon, si je vous ai fait venir ici aujourd'hui c'est pour vous expliquer le principe de l'Appellate Analysis.'

'Appellate Analysis ?' l'interrompit Blaise. 'N'est-ce pas utilisé pour les restrictions de protection ?'

'Qu'est-ce que c'est ?' demanda Hermione.

'En fait, Appellate Analysis peut être utiliser dans plusieurs secteurs de la loi. C'est quelque chose que beaucoup de personnes ne comprennent pas,' expliqua Rhonda. 'Si nous l'utilisons pour le dossier de Mr. Malefoy, ne pensez-vous pas qu'ils approuveraient ?'

Blaise sembla y réfléchir pendant un moment, se massant la gorge de ses doigts. 'Je n'ai même jamais considéré cette option. J'étais certain que ce n'était utilisé que pour les restrictions de protection. Mais, bordel, c'est une brillante idée.'

Drago roula des yeux de nouveau lorsque Rhonda fit un sourire rayonnant. 'Ne pourriez-vous pas nous expliquer à nous, humains normaux, ce dont vous êtes entrain de parler, non ?'

'Cela vous conviendrait-il de récupérer Zane le mois prochain ?' leur demanda Blaise. 'Peut-être même plus tôt que ça.'

Drago et Hermione restèrent silencieux, attendant que Blaise continue.

Rhonda prit la parole, au lieu de cela. 'Appellate Analysis est un procédé d'appel fait au Ministère pour inverser un contrordre. Maintenant, on vous a dit que selon les lois pour la protection de l'enfance, vous aurez à attendre un an avant de faire appel et ne serait-ce qu'aboutir à une garde partagée de Zane. Si vous utilisez l'Appellate Analysis en revanche, vous n'aurez à attendre que l'accord du Magenmagot pour l'avoir avec vous de nouveau.'

'Comment cela fonctionne-t-il ?'

'Alors, tout d'abord, vous devrez remplir ses deux dossiers de demande de garde complète de Zane. Je sais que vous ne voulez pas de la garde partagée avec les D'Aggostino, alors vous aurez à remplir les papiers et présenter cinq témoins.'

'Témoins ?'

'Vous devrez présenter cinq témoins à la cour complète du Magenmagot. Témoins qui attesteront que Zane est parfaitement sauf avec vous pour parents. Ces témoins doivent être des membres actifs de la communauté magique, ne peuvent être reliés à l'un de vous, et ne peuvent être reliés les uns aux autres. Ils seront amenés à une audience avec le Magenmagot et leur sera posée une série de questions concernant vos habilités en tant que parents. Ils devront prêter serment et sous la menace du véritasérum si on suspecte qu'ils mentent.'

'Alors, nous n'avons qu'à présenter cinq témoins, ils répondent à des questions, et puis on récupérera la garde de notre fils ?' demanda lentement Hermione.

'Précisément, oui. Le Magenmagot doit, bien sûr, être convaincu de la crédibilité des dires de vos témoins et prendre une décision le jour de l'audience.'

'Cela a l'air assez simple,' fit Drago.

'Vous connaissez cinq personnes qui témoigneraient ?' demanda Blaise, sortant un carnet de note de la poche de sa veste. 'Je vais devoir soumettre leurs noms à des recherches préliminaires, et nous devons nous assurer qu'ils ne soient pas reliés à vous deux ou les uns aux autres.'

'Je sais que Donny nous aiderait,' offrit Hermione, 'et évidemment, Harry et Ron. Cela fait déjà trois personnes.'

'Weasley n'est-il pas à ce camps d'été ?' demanda Drago.

'Oh, c'est vrai. Il part pour New York demain,' soupira Hermione. 'Eh bien, n'importe quel Weasley ferait l'affaire. Tu peux ne pas les aimer, mais ils adorent tous Zane.'

Drago lui lança un regard noir. 'Je n'ai jamais dit que je ne les appréciais pas…'

Hermione lui renvoya son regard. 'Gardons ça pour plus tard. N'importe lequel d'eux serait heureux de nous aider, mais cela nous laisse deux personnes. Presque tous ceux que je connais nous sont reliés ou entre eux d'une façon ou d'une autre.'

Ils réfléchirent pendant un moment. 'Pourquoi pas Lupin ?' demanda Drago. 'Il n'est relié à aucun de nous deux.'

'Mais il est marié à ta cousine,' dit Hermione. Elle se tourna vers Blaise et Rhonda. 'Y'a-t-il quelque chose dans les règles concernant les gens qui nous seraient reliés par alliance ?'

Blaise et Rhonda se regardèrent pour s'en assurer, et se retournèrent vers les Malefoy. 'Non, Mr. Lupin peut prendre place en tant que témoin tant qu'il n'est pas relié à l'un de vous.'

'Bien, parfait, cela ne nous laisse plus qu'une personne,' murmura Drago. 'Tu pourrais le faire, Blaise ?'

'Je suis le parrain de Zane,' répondit Blaise. 'Impossible pour moi.'

'Tu penses qu'Olivier nous aiderait?' demanda Hermione à Drago.

'Il nous connait à peine,' répondit Drago, 'et je suis quasiment certain que ce gars me hait, m'a toujours haï et que ce sera toujours le cas lorsque je serais vieux et gris.'

Hermione fronça les sourcils et tapota ses lèvres de ses doigts. 'Il doit bien y avoir quelqu'un qui nous aiderait. Pouvons-nous te donner le dernier nom aussitôt que nous l'aurons ?' demanda-t-elle à Blaise.

Il acquiesça et rangea le carnet avec les quatre noms dans sa veste. 'A la minute où vous l'avez, je donnerais la liste, et l'Appellate Analysis pourra commencer. Je suis sûre que nous pouvons trouver quelqu'un.'

'Alors, c'est tout ? Dès que nous avons le dernier nom, combien de temps prendra toute la procédure ?' demanda Hermione.

'Les vérifications de casiers judiciaires prennent une journée, et puis l'audience du Magenmagot a généralement lieu le vendredi de la semaine où vous donnez les noms. L'audience dure environ quelques heures et la décision est prise à la fin, alors s'ils marchent dans votre sens, vous pourrez avoir Zane de retour en moins d'une semaine. Cela peut être cette semaine si vous me donnez ce dernier nom pour mercredi.'

'C'est demain mercredi,' dit Drago.

'Il y a toujours la semaine prochaine ainsi que celle d'après et la suivante et ainsi de suite si vous ne trouvez personne pour demain,' fit Rhonda. 'Le seul problème étant que plus il vous sera long de trouver cette cinquième personne, plus Zane restera en France.'

Hermione et Drago confirmèrent leur assentiment. 'Nous ferons de notre mieux pour avoir quelqu'un aussi tôt que possible.'

A qui pourraient-ils bien demander de l'aide ?

Mercredi soir arriva, et ils ne pouvaient toujours penser à personne qui les aiderait. Ils n'étaient pas restés en contact avec beaucoup de camarades de Poudlard et la plupart de leurs amis et connaissances entraient dans la catégorie de personnes qui leur étaient reliées ou reliées aux témoins déjà choisis. Les collègues de Drago ne connaissaient pas vraiment Hermione et Zane, alors ils n'étaient d'aucune aide.

Leurs parents et amis essayaient de les aider en pensant à des personnes qui pourraient possiblement remplir la fonction de dernier témoin. Peu importe qui se serait, cette personne devrait être assez proche de la famille pour répondre correctement aux questions, ou bien savoir simplement extrêmement bien mentir. Hermione et Drago s'étaient fait à ce que leur mariage soit une grosse plaisanterie aux yeux du Ministère, alors pourquoi changer les règles maintenant et obéir aux lois ?

Ils commencèrent à perdre espoir lorsque jeudi passa. Leur incapacité à penser à quelqu'un signifiait que Zane resterait en France une semaine de plus.

Le vendredi soir, Hermione et Drago étaient assis dans le salon, fixant la télévision sans vraiment la voir alors qu'une publicité pour les couteaux remplissait la pièce. Hermione était allongée sur le côté, la tête sur les genoux de Drago alors qu'ils regardaient le publiciste supra-excité clamer les avantages de couteaux capables d'entailler la roche. Elle avait déjà prévenu Drago de ne faire aucune remarque sur la proximité de sa tête par rapport à son entrejambe. La dernière fois il avait murmuré quelque chose sur les avantages des situations et la bouche et 'pendant que tu es en bas,' elle lui avait promptement frappé le bras et était partie.

'J'ai demandé à Donny si Olivier accepterait d'être notre cinquième témoin,' dit-elle avec fatigue. 'Elle a dit qu'il l'aurait fait s'il ne devait pas aller faire ce stupide camps d'été.'

'C'est le même truc que Weasley ?' demanda Drago.

'Oui. Leurs équipes participent au camp d'été pour les adolescents handicapés du monde entier. Ils mettent au point des balais et des balles spécialement pour eux et c'est incontestablement le plus adorable geste à faire,' soupira-t-elle. 'Rien de mal à en dire.'

'Et ce mec qui … non, il est relié aux Weasley. Bordel, cette famille est immense,' marmonna-t-il.

'On y arrivera, Drago. Je crois énormément au destin. Si cela doit se produire, ça se produira.'

'Ton hyper-optimisme n'est d'aucune aide,' grogna-t-il. 'On ne peut pas broyer du noir un peu plus longtemps ?'

Elle se tourna sur le dos et lui sourit. 'Tu t'en es largement chargé pour nous deux.'

Il lui tira la langue, régressant clairement à l'âge mental de sept ans, et lui donna un petit coup sur le front pour faire bonne mesure. 'On ne trouvera jamais personne.'

'Laisse faire le temps,' dit-elle en lui attrapant la main et lui mordant le doigt avant qu'il ne puisse lui donner un nouveau coup.

Il pencha la tête en arrière sur le dossier du sofa et secoua la tête. 'Il me manque.'

'Je sais,' dit-elle doucement. 'Il me manque, aussi.'

'Qu'est-ce qu'il est entrain de faire, à ton avis ?'

Hermione réfléchit un moment. 'Eh bien, si Pansy est vraiment médiocre, il devrait être entrain de se préparer pour aller au lit, et prendre peut-être un bain.'

'J'espère qu'il l'arrose.'

'Et qu'elle se noiera,' dit Hermione. Drago lui sourit. 'C'est un bon garçon. Il est probablement assis sur son lit au moment où nous parlons, essayant de la convaincre de lui lire une historie.'

'Pauvre Zane. Il doit mieux savoir lire qu'elle, je suis sûre.'

Plusieurs centaines de kilomètres plus loin, dans un immense château en France, Zane Malefoy attrapa la petite bouteille que Fred et George lui avaient donnée. Ils avaient dit de mettre le liquide dans le shampooing de Pansy et que ça rendrait ses cheveux très beaux.

Dommage pour Pansy que Fred et George trouvaient la calvitie très belle.

Zane vérifia le couloir pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait personne à l'horizon. Ils avaient dit que c'était une grosse mission secrète et que personne n'était supposé savoir que Zane avait fait quelque chose. Il avait juré, la main sur le cœur, avait fait promettre à Posey et Rosie que jamais personne ne devrait savoir que c'était lui.

Il se dirigea vers les grandes portes qui menaient à la chambre de Pansy et du monsieur. Ils étaient toujours en bas, à faire les trucs et les machins qu'ils faisaient après diner, alors la pièce était vide.

Il atteignit très vite la salle de bain et trouva la grande bouteille rose sur l'étagère près de la baignoire. Fred et George avaient, assez étrangement, deviné quelle bouteille était le shampooing de Pansy (ayant sans aucun doute fureté dans la pièce par la cheminée) et avaient dit à Zane de verser toute la petite bouteille dans la grande bouteille.

La petite bouteille contenait un produit qui rendrait celui qui l'utiliserait complètement chauve. Seul l'antidote spécial fabriqué par les Weasley pouvait renverser les effets. Aucun charmes, sortilèges ou autres potions ne feraient repousser les cheveux. Au prix spécial de quatre-vingt-dix Gallions, Pansy pouvait commander l'antidote, si elle pouvait déterminer la cause de sa soudaine perte de cheveux.

Lorsque sa mission fut finie, Zane fourra la petite bouteille dans sa poche et remit la grosse bouteille en place. Il retourna dans sa chambre au pas de course après avoir vérifié que le couloir était vide puis il sauta sur son lit, à bout de souffle et souriant comme le Diable lui-même.

Tonton Fred et Tonton George allaient être tellement fiers !

Comme si ses pensées avaient invoqués le duo de faiseurs de problèmes, ils apparurent dans les flammes vertes et sortirent rapidement de la cheminée.

'Tu l'as fait, bonhomme ?' demanda Fred, se dirigeant vers le lit et s'y assaillant.

Zane acquiesça. 'J'ai fait tout comme vous m'avez dit !'

'Où est la petite bouteille ?' demanda George.

Zane sortit la bouteille de sa pochette et la tendit aux jumeaux, qui la firent rapidement disparaitre d'un coup de baguette. Pas de preuves incriminantes, merci beaucoup.

'Vous avez amené une histoire pour moi ?' demanda Zane.

'Ouep. Ca parle d'un dinosaure et d'un robot,' dit Fred, sortant un livre de derrière lui.

'Oh, waouh !' répondit Zane, impressionné.

'Ok, près, mec ?' demanda Fred.

Zane acquiesça tout excité et s'installa sous les couvertures.

'Il était une fois…'

Le lever du soleil était un évènement plaisant dans la petite ville rustique de la nouvelle maison de Zane.

Les petits bruits des gazouillements d'oiseaux dehors l'avaient réveillé ces derniers jours.

Les cris étouffés provenant de la salle de bain de la chambre principal l'avaient réveillé le matin suivant et firent naitre un petit sourire sur son visage alors qu'il couvrait sa tête d'un oreiller et se rendormit. Une farce accomplie et beaucoup, beaucoup d'autres à venir.

* * *

**J'attends vraiment vos réactions sur ce chapitre. **

**La déclaration, l'idée de Rhonda, la présence de Fred et George. Tout, tout, tout ! **

**/!\ JE NE SERAIS PAS LA LE WEEK-END PROCHAIN alors je pense poster le chapitre 22 mercredi aprèm/soir et le chapitre 23 vendredi dans la journée. Ce qui veut dire, qu'il ne nous restera, après le week-end prochain, que le chapitre 24 et l'épilogue. Chapitre 24 que je posterais dimanche soir en revenant de mon Week-End d'Intégration. Un tout petit peu plus d'une semaine restante en tout mes petits lecteurs :( . **

**Cally x **


	23. Chapter 22

**Parfois, FFnet m'agace. J'ai voulu envoyer le même message à tout le monde, pour répondre et dire merci, pour la première fois en trois chapitres, et le site ne me l'autorise pas. Et là, je n'ai vraiment plus le temps. **

**Donc MERCI BEAUCOUP pour vos reviews du dernier chapitre. Le 'I love you but I don't like you' a eu beaucoup de succès :), ainsi que Fred et George (dont les amateurs vont être ravis une fois de plus). Je crois vraiment qu'à partir du chapitre précédent et jusqu'à la fin de l'histoire, en entre dans la partie que je préfère. Ce chapitre-ci est vraiment bien aussi -enfin, selon moi lol-. **

**Bref. J'ai 3copies doubles de termes de Linguistique à aller apprendre alors je ne vais pas m'éterniser. **

**Bonne Lecture à tous! **

**

* * *

**

_Chapitre Vingt-deux : On ne sait jamais de quoi le futur sera fait._

oOo

Blaise leva les yeux de ses dossiers lorsque Margie, sa secrétaire, entra dans son bureau et quémanda son attention. 'Vous avez un visiteur, Mr. Zabini.'

Il reposa les yeux sur son bureau, sur le calendrier de la journée que Margie lui faisait tous les matins. 'Je n'ai aucun rendez-vous de prévu.'

'Il dit que c'est urgent,' répondit Margie d'une voix strict. 'Dois-je lui demander de partir ?'

Blaise secoua lourdement la tête et lui fit signe de laisser entrer le visiteur.

Elle fronça les sourcils et fit entrer le visiteur dans le grand bureau, fermant la porte derrière elle en partant.

Le grand homme, habillé de robes noires, s'avança et tendit sa main à Blaise, se présentant rapidement. 'Victor Reid, monsieur. On m'a dit que vous seriez apte à m'aider.'

'Prenez place, Mr. Reid,' dit Blaise, lui montrant une chaise face à son bureau. 'Comment exactement puis-je vous aider ?'

'En fait, ce serait plutôt _moi _qui pourrait _vous_ aider,' dit Victor.

'Je n'ai ni la patience ni le temps pour les devinettes, Mr. Reid,' grogna Blaise. 'Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ?'

'Les Malefoy ont besoin d'un témoin pour leur Appellate Analysis,' dit-il directement, recevant un regard surpris du mignon avocat. 'Je peux être ce témoin.'

'Et vous êtes une connaissance des Malefoy ? Vous avez été témoin de leur habileté en tant que parents ?'

'Je les connais,' dit Victor. 'Je connais Drago depuis longtemps et ai eu le récent plaisir de rencontrer sa femme.'

'Les témoins doivent être des proches de la famille, Mr. Reid. Je suis le parrain de Zane et suis un ami de Drago depuis tout jeune. Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de vous, avant.'

'Ah, Mr. Zabini, mais j'ai quelque chose que les autres témoins n'ont pas,' dit Victor avec un sourire malicieux. 'Du à un trouble de la personnalité se soignant lentement, j'ai développé il y a longtemps une immunité contre toutes les potions, sorts et magies de vérité.'

'Vous pouvez contrôler le pouvoir du véritasérum ?' demanda Blaise avec scepticisme.

'En effet, je le peux,' répondit Victor. 'J'ai vécu presque toute ma vie sur des mensonges, alors je peux, avec sûreté, dire que j'ai véritablement les qualités nécessaires.'

'Pourquoi feriez-vous cela pour les Malefoy ? Qu'est-ce cela vous apporte ?' demanda Blaise.

'J'aimerais faire amande honorable de quelques immoraux affronts que je leur ai causés,' répondit-il.

'Comment avez-vous su qu'ils avaient besoin d'un témoin ?'continua Blaise sur sa ligne de questions. Il avait toujours été connu pour ses études profondes des suspects, ayant besoin de tout savoir pour aller de l'avant. Cela expliquait entre autre pourquoi il était à la seconde plus haute place du département des Préconiseurs du Ministère.

'Ma mère est une amie de Narcissa Malefoy j'ai entendu l'une de leur conversation. J'ai demandé à Madame Malefoy qui défendait leur dossier et elle m'a redirigé vers cette personne.'

'Les passés de tous les témoins sont fouillés de fond en comble. Avez-vous quelque chose dans votre casier dont je devrais être au courant, avant que je ne soumette votre nom ?'

'J'ai été emprisonné pour attaque, mais ils ont dit que cela serait retiré de mon casier si j'allais à des réunions de réhabilitations psychologique, ce que j'ai fait.'

Avant que Blaise n'ai pu poser une autre question, Margie frappa à la porte et passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement. 'Un visiteur pour vous, Mr. Zabini. Elle dit qu'elle n'a pas de rendez-vous mais que c'est urgent.'

'Ne disent-ils pas tous cela ?' murmura Blaise dans sa moustache. 'Vous pourrez la faire entrer lorsque Mr. Reid sera parti.'

Margie ourla les lèvres. 'Elle dit que cela ne peut pas attendre et qu'elle est terriblement désolée de vous interrompre, mais elle doit vraiment vous parler.'

Blaise se passa une main sur le visage et acquiesça. 'Je suis navré, Mr. Reid. J'ai été très occupé ces derniers jours.'

'Ne vous en faites pas,' dit Victor avec un haussement nonchalant des épaules. 'Occupez-vous de cette personne, j'attendrais.'

Blaise se leva de derrière son bureau pour accueillir son visiteur mais s'arrêta soudainement et fixa la porte ouverte et la femme qui se tenait au milieu.

'Miss Westin ?' demanda Blaise d'une voix surprise. 'Que faites-vous ici ?'

Rhonda se mordit la lèvre et remonta ses lunettes sur son nez, les rendant encore plus instables que ce qu'elles étaient déjà. 'Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée, Mr. Zabini de vous interrompre, mais je reviens tout juste d'un rendez-vous et je devais vous parler.'

'Eh bien, je vous en prie, asseyez-vous. Si Mr. Reid n'a plus d'autre question, alors notre entrevue est terminée.'

Victor se leva et leur sourit. 'Je vous verrais à l'audience, alors. Au revoir, Mr. Zabini, merci d'avoir pris de votre temps.'

Blaise acquiesça cordialement puis lâcha un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il fut parti. 'Désolé pour cela, Miss Westin. J'ai eu pas mal de visiteurs inattendus aujourd'hui. Alors, que puis-je faire pour vous ?'

Elle poussa ses lunettes par la branche, les rendant bancales. 'Il faudrait que nous revoyions ensemble le dossier des Malefoy puisque je sors tout juste d'un entretien avec le membre du Magenmagot qui surveille leur cas. Je lui ai dit qu'ils avaient rempli une demande d'Appellate Analysis, et il a dit que c'était parfaitement légal tant que nous pouvions promettre les cinq témoins et tout ira bien.' Rhonda sourit légèrement et fourra ses mains nerveuses dans ses cheveux. 'J'ai demandé à Sir Perez si j'avais le droit de me présenter en tant que cinquième témoin, mais il m'a dit que non puisque je ferais partie des juges qui décideront de leur avenir.'

'C'est très gentil à vous,' sourit Blaise. 'Mais, heureusement, nous avons tout nos témoins je suis sur le point de soumettre leurs noms et leurs casiers aujourd'hui.'

'Alors tout se passe tranquillement,' dit-elle. 'Je peux déposer les noms au bureau de Sir Perez. Je retourne au Ministère pour prendre mes contrats et d'autres papiers.'

Blaise fourragea dans les papiers sur son bureau et tira un morceau de parchemin où étaient inscrits les quatre premiers noms. Il inscrivit rapidement le nom de Victor Reid et le tendit à Rhonda. Il leva les yeux vers elle et ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son apparence échevelée. Rhonda semblait vivre dans un monde où elle ne se préoccupait absolument pas de ce qu'elle portait et d'à quel point elle pouvait sembler négligée. Il aimait cela en elle, en fait. Elle s'en fichait simplement, et cela lui donnait cette sorte de maturité qu'il n'avait encore jamais trouvé chez aucune autre femme.

'Mr. Zabini ?' demanda-t-elle prudemment. 'M'avez-vous entendue ?'

Il cligna des yeux puis sourit timidement. 'Désolé … j'étais distrait.'

'Oh,'dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

_Nom de Dieu, elle a un sublime sourire, ou elle a un sublime sourire ? Des dents parfaites et des lèvres pleines …_

'Mr. Zabini, vous allez bien ?' demanda-t-elle, le regard inquiet.

'Parfaitement bien,' dit-il rapidement, secouant la tête pour chasser ces pensées ridicules. 'Travaillé un peu trop dur, je crois.'

Elle acquiesça, compréhensive. 'Oui, c'est quelque chose qui peut facilement vous faire perdre votre fonctionnement ordinaire. Parfois j'ai l'impression qu'un séjour à Azkaban serait quinze fois meilleur que d'aller au travail tous les jours.'

Il rit de cela et remarqua son air surpris. Elle semblait surprise qu'elle puisse le faire rire. Il aimait cela. Son insécurité était adorable.

'Hum, je devrais y aller. J'amènerais ces noms et je prendrais contact avec vous concernant les Malefoy à l'instant où j'entendrais quelque chose de nouveau ou d'important,' dit-elle, se levant et renversa sa tasse de café sur son bureau et sur son propre dossier. 'Oh ! Je suis désolée !'

Il repoussa ses mains agitées alors qu'il sortait sa baguette et nettoyait tout d'un mouvement. 'Ne vous inquiétez pas, Miss Westin, tout est comme neuf.' Il cachait le sourire que son énergie frénétique faisait naitre, sa lèvre inférieure coincée entre ses dents et ses mains tremblantes essayant de remettre en état ses lunettes toujours posées de travers.

'Je suis franchement empotée,' soupira-t-elle. 'Je suis vraiment désolée, Mr. Zabini.'

'Encore une fois, ne vous inquiétez de rien,' sourit Blaise. 'Je renverse tout le temps des choses aussi.'

'Vous dites seulement cela pour me rassurer,' murmura-t-elle.

'Non, c'est vrai. Cela rend toujours Margie folle de constater à quel point je suis maladroit. Elle ne me lâche pas avec ça,' expliqua-t-il.

'Margie ? Votre réceptionniste ?' demanda Rhonda.

Il acquiesça et remarqua la pointe de soulagement sur son visage. Pour une raison qui lui était étrangère, ses pieds se mirent en mouvement et s'avancèrent vers elle, les yeux de Rhonda s'écarquillant légèrement en le voyant approcher. Ils ne prononcèrent pas un mot alors qu'il se tenait devant elle et ajustait ses lunettes jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient bien en place sur son visage. Les joues de Rhonda étaient d'un rose brillant et ses yeux grands, d'un marron lumineux, fixaient Blaise.

Elle déglutit alors que les doigts de Blaise descendaient ses joues en les caressant. Il lui sourit puis recula.

'J'y vais,' dit-elle, sa voix craquant à plusieurs endroits, 'avant que je ne fasse quelque chose comme entièrement brûler votre bureau ou un autre truc tout aussi destructeur.'

'Au revoir, Miss Westin,' fit-il d'un air heureux en se reposant sur son bureau.

Elle se tourna et le regarda, la tête penchée sur le côté. 'Au revoir,' couina-t-elle.

Il sourit, la regardant quitter la pièce précipitamment, sa jupe de tailleur mi-longue moulant joliment ses formes et ses longues jambes trébuchant sur la barre de seuil de la porte alors qu'elle disparaissait enfin.

Pansy ajusta la perruque sur sa tête, se regardant dans un miroir, une grimace au visage. Comment avait-elle pu perdre ses cheveux ? Elle avait été voir sept Médicomages différents et même deux médecins moldus, et aucun d'eux n'avaient pu lui dire la raison de sa soudaine calvitie.

'Pansy ?' fit la petite voix de son fils derrière elle.

'Quoi ?' demanda-t-elle un peu trop fermement en se tournant et trouva Zane debout dans l'embrasure de la porte fixant ses nouveaux cheveux blonds.

'J'aime bien cette couleur sur tes cheveux,' dit-il. 'C'est comme papa.'

Elle le fixa et fronça les sourcils. 'Euh, merci, Zane.'

'On peut aller au parc ?' demanda-t-il, entrant dans la pièce et s'arrêtant devant son armoire ouverte. Il resta là, regardant tous les vêtements et passant ses doigts sur les différents matériaux. 'Je veux aller jouer dehors, s'il te plait.'

'Demande à Angelo,' dit-elle distraitement. 'Je dois aller voir le foutu fabriquant de perruque encore.'

'Oh-oh, Pansy, un gros mot,' gloussa-t-il. 'Tu dois aller au coin.'

'Oh, j'y vais tout de suite,' dit-elle en roulant des yeux. 'Maintenant, sort d'ici. Angelo t'emmènera bien quelque part.'

'Je ne trouve pas Jello,' expliqua Zane. Il fit bien attention à ce qu'elle ne le regarde pas lorsqu'il fourra la Bombabouse Perpétuelle dans son armoire.

'Il devrait être dans le bureau,' dit-elle, brossant la fausse frange hors de son visage.

Zane passa sa main sur une robe vraiment douce puis quitta la pièce, ses petites jambes accélérant le mouvement en approchant sa chambre. Il se dirigea vers le lit et regarda en dessous, souriant lorsqu'il vit les deux visages identiques qui lui jetaient des regards.

'Tu as mis la Bombabouse dans son armoire ?' demanda Fred Weasley, rampant de sous le lit.

'Oui, je l'ai mis dedans et juste au milieu comme vous avez dit,' dit Zane, sautant sur le lit et sautillant quelques fois. 'Ca va faire quoi, une Bombabouse, déjà ?'

'Tous ses vêtements vont sentir vraiment très bons,' expliqua George, montant sur l'immense lit et sautillant à côté de Zane. 'L'odeur ne partira pas à moins qu'elle achète un parfum spécial que nous fabriquons pour seulement trois cents Gallions.'

Les yeux de Zane s'agrandirent considérablement. 'Ca fait beaucoup d'argent ! Une fois, papy et mamy m'ont donné dix Galons, et je pouvais acheter tout ce que je voulais dans le magasin !'

'Gallions, mec, pas Galons,' sourit Fred. 'Bon, on reviendra ce soir pour vérifier que tu vas bien et pour te lire une histoire, d'accord ?'

'D'accord !' dit Zane.

Il les regarda partir par la cheminée. Il sauta à bas de son lit et courut pour trouver Jello et savoir s'il pourrait l'emmener au parc. Jello n'était pas un mauvais monsieur, juste très ennuyeux. Il aimait parler d'argent et de jolies filles et d'autres trucs ennuyeux, mais Zane le mettait en sourdine généralement.

Jouant nerveusement avec le morceau de graphite, Drago regardait le matériau sombre colorer ses doigts, les laissant noir et sale. Son esprit n'était pas du tout concentré sur la coloration du graphite sur sa peau, ni même sur les documents devant lui. Il était supposé terminer des maquettes pour un projet qu'il avait commencé il y a plusieurs semaines de cela, mais il ne semblait capable d'aucune concentration.

La culpabilité commençait à le dévorer. Il avait fait quelque chose d'impardonnable. Il avait fait quelque chose de particulièrement sournois, petit, immature et complètement irrationnel. Cela faisait deux semaines que Zane avait été mené en France et deux semaines depuis que Drago avait commis cette chose impardonnable.

Il leva les yeux sur l'horloge près de son bureau et soupira lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il ne pourrait garder sa culpabilité au loin plus longtemps. Il devait dire la vérité à Hermione, confesser ses actes déplorables. Elle le haïrait probablement, le blesserait certainement, et voudrait définitivement le frapper. Il méritait tout cela.

Balançant le morceau de graphite, il enroula les imprimés et les tendit à Roger, son bras-droit à la compagnie, et quitta le building précipitamment, son manteau serré dans sa main alors qu'il tournait au coin de l'immeuble et transplana directement chez lui.

Il arriva dans un appartement vide, un mot d'Hermione sur la table basse lui apprenant qu'elle était partie faire du shopping avec sa mère. Il se débarrassa de ses vêtements de travail et enfila un short de basket et un tee-shirt blanc, puis quitta l'appartement de nouveau pour aller courir. Il avait plutôt laisser tomber ses habitudes sportives, ne courant plus trois fois par semaines dans le voisinage comme il avait avant l'habitude de le faire.

Peut-être que courir lui viderait l'esprit de toute culpabilité … de toute peine … de toute perte. En effet, il avait Hermione, qui l'aimait, qu'il aimait. Mais, il avait besoin de son fils. Il devait également dire à Hermione ce qu'il avait fait. Il ne pourrait la regarder un instant de plus sans qu'elle ne sache ce qui s'était passé.

Il courut pendant deux heures, sans jamais ralentir, sans jamais laisser la brûlure de sa poitrine et de ses jambes le ralentir ou le tenter à s'arrêter. Chaque fois que ses pieds battaient le béton, il pensait à son fils, loin de lui, vivant avec une femme qui aurait probablement réussi à vaincre Voldemort avec sa seule persévérance.

Au moment où il revint à l'appartement, il est au-delà de l'épuisement sa respiration courte et brûlante alors qu'il se tenait le côté et essuyait la sueur de son front avec le dos de son bras. Il ouvrit la porte et entra dans le hall, grinçant en réalisant qu'il avait oublié de s'étirer avant de courir, ses muscles hurlant maintenant qu'il marchait lentement.

'Drago ?' fit la voix adoucie d'Hermione au travers des mur de leur chambre. 'C'est toi ?'

'Oui,' fit-il, jetant sa baguette sur la table basse et s'effondrant sur le canapé.

Elle apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte, la lumière derrière elle illuminant l'air ébouriffé de ses cheveux qui semblait ne jamais vouloir disparaitre peu importe le nombre de fois qu'elle eut utilisé l'après-shampooing que Donny lui avait donné. 'Où étais-tu ? J'étais un peu inquiète.'

'Désolé je suis sorti courir et j'ai perdu la notion du temps,' soupira-t-il, étirant ses jambes devant lui et reprenant une respiration stable.

'Ca t'a fait du bien ?' demanda-t-elle, en venant s'asseoir à côté de lui sur le canapé et se penchant vers lui. 'Mon Dieu, tu sens pas super bon.'

'Ouais,' fit-il d'une voix sans ton.

'Qu'est-ce que tu as ?' demanda-t-elle soudainement.

'J'ai quelque chose à te dire,' dit-il, les yeux droits sur la télévision éteinte.

'Quoi ?'

'J'ai fait quelque chose d'idiot,' dit-il lentement. 'Je n'ai pas pu te le dire, parce que eh bien, d'abord, je ne me suis souvenu l'avoir fait qu'à partir d'hier, et parce que je n'en ai pas eu le courage. C'est quelque chose dont tu te souviens à propos de Drago l'adolescent, n'est-ce pas ? Que j'étais un lâche ?'

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, les sourcils froncés de confusion. 'De quoi es-tu entrain de parler ?'

'Je ne pouvais faire face au fait que mon fils m'ait été enlevé,' continua-t-il. 'Je n'étais pas en totale possession de mes esprits lorsque j'ai quitté cette chambre d'hôpital il y a deux semaines. Je suis parti et … et …'

'Drago, qu'as-tu fait ?'

'Je suis allé voir un Médicomage,' dit-il simplement, faisant en sorte de ne pas rencontrer son regard curieux. Ses yeux étaient fixés droit devant, sans cligner. 'Il a enlevé le sort de semi-contraception que l'on m'avait fait.'

Elle resta silencieuse pendant un moment, digérant ses mots.

'Nous ne sommes plus protégés depuis deux semaines maintenant,' continua-t-il.

Plus de silence.

'Je pense que j'ai du perdre l'esprit lorsqu'ils m'ont annoncé qu'on m'enlevait Zane. Comme si mon esprit s'était déconnecté du reste de mon corps, faisant les choses de son propre chef. En y repensant maintenant, je suis quasiment sûr que mon subconscient pensait à remplacer Zane avec un autre enfant. Je me rappelle à peine de l'avoir fait. Je me suis soudain souvenu la nuit dernière avant de m'endormir, d'avoir été voir le Médicomage et de lui avoir demandé de lever le sort contraceptif. C'est pourquoi je pense que j'étais ou bien suis entrain de devenir fou.'

Encore plus de silence.

'Si je m'étais souvenu d'avoir fait inverser le sort, je t'en aurais parlé, Hermione,' dit-il, aucune émotion dans la voix. 'Mais, maintenant je ne suis plus sûr de regretter de l'avoir fait. Penses-tu que porter mon enfant soit une idée vraiment repoussante?'

Il commençait à s'inquiéter de son silence. Où étaient les neuf millions de questions, les hurlements, les cris, les sorts ?

Il n'osait pas la regarder. Il savait ce qu'il avait fait était mal, au-delà de simplement mal, et il n'allait pas la regarder dans les yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sûr de ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment.

'Est-ce que tu vas dire quelque chose ?'

'Que veux-tu que je dise ?' demanda-t-elle.

'Je ne sais pas.'

'Il faut que je sorte d'ici,' dit-elle rapidement, se déplaçant pour se lever du canapé.

La main chaude de Drago attrapa son poignet, la tirant pour qu'elle le regarde. 'Tu as promis de ne jamais me quitter. Tu as promis.'

'Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux que je fasse, que je dise,' dit-elle d'un ton contrôlé. 'Il faut que je m'éloigne de toi.'

Sa main tomba lourdement de son poignet, ses yeux brûlant d'une haine qu'elle n'avait plus vu depuis leur enfance, depuis le moment où ils s'étaient retrouvés lorsque Zane avait intégré l'école.

'Alors, pars.'

'Drago…'

'Vas-t-en !' cracha-gt-il, se levant du canapé et quittant la pièce.

'J'ai simplement besoin de temps pour réfléchir !' lui cria-t-elle. 'Tu ne pouvais pas t'attendre à ce que cela passe comme une lettre à la poste !'

'Casse-toi bordel !' cria-t-il au travers des portes fermées.

Elle roula des yeux. _Ouais, comme si j'allais partir maintenant parce que tu me l'ordonnes. Repenses-y mon gars_. Elle se rallongea sur le canapé, son cœur commençant à prendre le rythme de son esprit, battant irrégulièrement à l'annonce de Drago.

Elle n'avait eu aucun signe d'une éventuelle grossesse rien n'avait semblé différent ces deux dernières semaines. Elle réfléchit un instant, comptant mentalement les jours : son dernier cycle avait commencé le jour où Zane était tombé par-dessus la balustrade du balcon.

Elle pressa une main contre son ventre plat, ses doigts faisant des allers et retour dessus. Elle pouvait s'imaginer un petit garçon, juste comme Zane … de grands yeux innocents, un large sourire angélique … Elle pouvait s'imaginer une petite fille avec des yeux gris coupable, un sourire en coin prêt à éclore à chaque instant, et des cheveux hors de contrôle de la couleur d'un ange.

Elle avait toujours entendu les femmes dire qu'elles l'avaient 'senti' lorsqu'elles étaient tombées enceintes, comme si elles savaient simplement qu'elles étaient deux. Elle ne ressentait rien de tel. C'était probablement une bonne chose, se dit-elle. Elle n'était pas prête à avoir des enfants… ou bien l'était-elle ?

Elle était déjà une mère, déjà une épouse … alors ses rationalisations n'avaient pas vraiment de sens. Elle était parfaitement prête pour avoir des enfants. Elle aimait les enfants, et aimerait tous les enfants qu'elle aurait. Cela ne lui avait pris que quelques jours pour tomber complètement amoureuse de Zane, et son sang ne coulait même pas dans ses veines.

Elle ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire concernant Drago, ruminant dans sa chambre. Il pensait probablement qu'elle était furieuse de la nouvelle qu'il lui avait appris. Pour être complètement honnête, elle était un peu furieuse, n'ayant jamais aimé de ne pas avoir le contrôle de sa vie. Elle aurait aimé être au courant dès le début de la possibilité qu'elle tombe enceinte, mais depuis le début de son mariage avec Drago, les choses avaient eu tendances à être ôtées à son contrôle, à ses mains.

'Tu es toujours là,' fit la voix de Drago de l'entrée du salon.

'Oui,' dit-elle d'une voix rauque.

'Je ne vais pas m'excuser,' dit-il, buté.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, il était fraichement lavé, ses cheveux encore mouillé tiré en arrière sur son crâne. Il ressemblait vraiment beaucoup à ce à quoi il ressemblait lorsqu'ils avaient commencé Poudlard, le visage pincé.

'Je n'allais pas te le demander,' répondit-elle.

'Pourquoi n'es-tu pas partie ?' demanda-t-il.

'Parce que tu l'as fait pour moi,' dit-elle.

'Je ne t'apprécie pas,' dit-il d'une voix silencieuse.

'Ouais, je ne t'apprécie pas beaucoup non plus,' lui dit-elle.

Ils restèrent silencieux, leurs respirations le seul bruit de la pièce.

Il vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle sur le canapé, sans la toucher, sans dire un mot. Ils restèrent côte à côte, les pensées divaguant dans toutes les directions possibles.

'Tu sais si tu es …'

'Non,' dit-elle rapidement. 'Je ne sais pas.'

'J'aimerais dire que je suis désolé pour ne pas m'en être rappelé plus tôt, mais je ne peux pas. Je veux trop cela. Je _veux_ que tu aies mon enfant. Tu sais que mon égoïsme ne connait aucune limites.'

'Je ne suis pas en colère, Drago,' dit-elle.

'Je sais. Tu es restée.'

'Tu as oublié d'ajouter l'arrogance après l'égoïsme.'

Il eut un petit rire.

'J'ai besoin de parler avec quelqu'un,' dit-elle, 'de préférence une autre femme.'

'Tout ce que tu voudras,' dit-il.

Elle se leva et retomba en arrière lorsque Drago la retint par la taille et écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes, comme toujours, montrant par les gestes ce qu'il avait du mal à dire avec des mots. Il se recula lentement, relâchant sa taille et déposant ses mains sur son estomac.

Ils échangèrent un regard subtil puis elle le laissa sur le canapé, quittant la pièce avant de faire demi-tour et de faire l'amour à son mari malgré son état mental calamiteux.

'Tu me manques de trop,' dit Donny dans les flammes vertes, souriant au visage d'Olivier. 'Le tee-shirt que je t'ai volé a perdu ton odeur.'

'T'm'as volé un tee-shirt ? Celui que j'prends à l'entraînement ?' demanda-t-il.

Elle fit un grand sourire. 'Oui.'

'Argh, j'le cherchais partout c'ui-là, Donatella,' dit-il avec un sourire le trahissant. 'Dis-moi qu'il était propre avant que tu m'le piques.'

'Nan, il sentait toi après un super long entrainement. Je me suis endormie avec,' expliqua-t-elle. 'Il sentait l'homme.'

'Tu me tues, ma jolie,' rit-il. Il s'arrêta lorsqu'il entendit frapper à la porte de Donny. 'Attends quelqu'un ?'

'Non,' dit-elle. 'C'est peut-être ma commande journalière de petit-ami.'

'Ha-ha,' fit-il sèchement, la regardant se diriger vers la porte.

Donny ouvrit la porte pour trouver Hermione, qui lui souriait. Olivier les vit discuter et vit ensuite Donny revenir vers la cheminée et lui lancer un baiser. 'C'est l'heure des discussions de filles ! Bye, Woodie ! Amuse-toi bien à Lafayette !'

Il lui fit un signe d'au revoir et disparut du foyer, les flammes revenant à un brillant et profond orange.

Donny se tourna vers Hermione et désigna le canapé. 'Qu'est-ce que tu as, ma chérie ? demanda-t-elle en attrapant sa baguette et conjura deux verres de jus de fruit.

Hermione haussa les épaules et accepta la boisson avec un signe poli de tête. 'Je suis venue pour te poser quelques questions.'

'Okay, pas de prob…' Donny s'arrêta lorsqu'elle entendit un autre coup à la porte. 'Oh, ce doit être Narcissa.'

'Narcissa ?' fit Hermione, choquée. 'Ici ?'

'Ouais, je l'ai invitée à prendre le thé. C'est toujours comme une explosion de ragots et de commérages chaque fois qu'elle vient. J'adore ça,' sourit Donny en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Hermione posa son verre de jus de fruit sur la table basse, sa main trop tremblante pour assurer la stabilité du verre. Elle entendit les deux femmes à la porte se saluer chaleureusement. Elle s'était habituée à la douceur et à la nature gentille de Narcissa, quelque chose qui continuait pourtant de la surprendre.

'Hermione, ma chérie !' fit la voix chantante de Narcissa alors qu'elle pénétrait la pièce. Dansait dans la pièce serait plus approprié, ses robes flottant gracieusement derrière elle. 'Comment vas-tu?'

'Je vais … bien, Narcissa,' dit Hermione en se levant pour éteindre son ainée.

'Et Drago ?' demanda Narcissa, en s'asseyant tout près de sa belle-fille. 'Comment allez-vous, tous les deux?'

'On va … bien,' dit Hermione, sentant qu'elle se répétait. 'Drago a toujours ses moments de dépression et je le trouve souvent endormi dans la chambre de Zane, mais je pense qu'il essaye de se faire à la situation.'

'Oh, mon pauvre enfant,' soupira Narcissa. 'Donny, ma chérie, viens t'asseoir. On pourra prendre le thé plus tard.'

Donny obéit, quittant la petite cuisine pour prendre place face aux deux femmes Malefoy. 'Avez-vous trouvé votre cinquième témoin ?'

Hermione secoua la tête tristement. 'Blaise a dit qu'il a à nous parler un peu plus tard dans la soirée … Je pense qu'il a besoin d'avoir le nom rapidement, mais on ne peut vraiment penser à personne.'

'Tout finira pour le mieux,' lui assura Donny. 'Zane _doit_ être avec toi et Drago le destin prend juste un peu plus de temps pour remettre les choses en ordre.'

Notre petite optimiste spirituelle,' rit Narcissa.

Donny sourit et leva les bras en signe d'insouciance. 'Je pense simplement que de bonnes choses arrivent aux gens biens s'ils sont assez patients.'

'Tu commences à ressembler aux boniments de ces gâteaux de la chance,' dit Narcissa en roula des yeux.

Hermione les regarda bavarder et rire, ses nerfs brûlant de pouvoir parler de son problème. Elle voulait en parler à quelqu'un, savoir si elle se faisait du souci pour rien. Elle lâcha un soupir frustré. Elle aurait simplement du lire un livre sur la grossesse pour trouver un sort ou une potion test … ou fais chier, elle aurait simplement du aller à la pharmacie la plus proche et attraper un test de grossesse sur lequel elle aurait pissé et savoir si oui ou non, à l'ancienne.

'Hermione !' cria finalement Donny. 'Reviens-nous, poupée !'

'Désolé,' dit Hermione.

'Je disais juste à Narcissa que je ne savais toujours pas pourquoi tu étais là, pas que tu ne sois pas la bienvenue,' dit Donny. 'Avant que je n'aille ouvrir, tu disais que tu avais quelque chose à me demander ?'

'Oh, euh, oui, je voulais simplement savoir comment tu allais,' dit simplement Hermione. 'J'ai l'impression que les seules fois où je te vois en ce moment c'est au travail.'

'Je vais aussi bien qu'hier lorsque nous nous sommes parlées,' rit Donny. 'Tu es sûre que ça va, Hermione ? Tu n'as pas l'air d'être toi-même.'

'En fait, je crois que c'est juste ce mal de tête,' dit-elle. 'Je crois que je vais passer à la pharmacie et acheter un analgésique.'

'Je crois que je dois en avoir …' dit Donny.

'Non, ça ira, j'ai quelques petites courses à faire de toute façon,' dit Hermione. 'On se revoit bientôt.'

Narcissa et Donny regardèrent Hermione quitter la pièce à une vitesse peu naturelle. Elles se tournèrent l'une vers l'autre avec des regards curieux. 'Vous pensez qu'elle ment ?'

'Oh, il y a définitivement quelque chose qui ne va pas,' dit Narcissa. 'Peut-être a-t-elle eu une dispute avec Drago ? Je sais que lorsque Lucius me tape vraiment sur les nerfs, j'ai tendance à déserter le manoir et à utiliser son argent dans une partie de shopping… mais alors je finis par acheter de la lingerie et c'est Lucius qui tire les bénéfices !'

'Bizarrement, cela ne me dégoûte pas,' dit sérieusement Donny. 'Vous avez épousé un beau brin d'homme, Narcissa. Si je n'aimais pas Woodie, je vous demanderais carrément de me le refiler lorsque vous en serez fatiguée.'

'Quoi, quoi, quoi ?' Tu aimes le jeune Olivier ?' demanda Narcissa, toute excitée. 'Quand est-ce arrivé ?'

Donny rougit. La première fois que Narcissa, ou même n'importe qui d'autre en fait, ait pu remarquer cet état de fait chez elle. 'Hum, ouais. Je l'aime vraiment. Il l'a dit en premier en fait.'

'Raconte-moi tout,' fit Narcissa. 'Je croyais qu'il était aux USA pour ce camp d'été.'

'Eh bien, c'était nos un mois il y a quelques semaines de cela et il était à Des Moines, alors je savais qu'on ne serait pas ensemble ce jour-là, mais je ne me suis jamais vraiment attachée à ce truc d'anniversaire de toute façon. Je veux dire, ça ne faisait qu'un mois, et je me fiche pas mal de la célébrité et tout ça, mais Woodie à transplaner à l'international juste pour notre anniversaire ! Vous savez comme c'est difficile d'avoir la licence et l'approbation de transplanage international, mais il l'a fait, et il m'a emmenée diner, m'a offert un collier en argent que j'ai enlevé immédiatement et il m'a dit ce qu'il ressentait pour moi. Il était tout timide et butait sur ses mots, Narcissa… Je jure, je ne pleure jamais, mais dès qu'il a prononcé ces mots, j'ai fondu en larmes comme une héroïne de série B.'

'C'est fantastique, ma chérie !' dit Narcissa avec un sourire. 'Je savais que vous deux vous plairiez à la première seconde.'

'Je suis au-delà du bonheur. Au début, j'avais peur qu'il soit trop tôt pour se dire que nous nous aimions après seulement un mois, mais Woodie a roulé des yeux, 'Argh, ma jolie, tu t'inquiètes pour rien' !' dit-elle dans une parfaite imitation de son petit-ami.

'Il a absolument raison. Les règles imposées par la société me rendent malade. Il n'y a pas de bon moment pour tomber amoureux. Bon Dieu, sois amoureuse et fous-toi de ce que les autres pensent. C'est aussi simple.'

Donny acquiesça. 'Alors, si seulement Hermione avait été là, elle aurait été d'accord. Vous savez que Drago était à peine de retour depuis quelques semaines lorsqu'ils se sont mariés. Simplement hallucinant.'

Narcissa toussa légèrement dans son poing. 'Oui, hallucinant.'

Pas la peine de dire à Donny que ce n'est en fait même pas arrivé avant le mariage …

Zane se boucha le nez lorsqu'il arriva au salon cette même soirée. L'odeur dans la pièce était horrible. 'Beurk !' s'écria-t-il, ses doigts fermement serrés autour de son nez.

'Ne cours pas, Zane,' fit Pansy d'une voix mordante, le visage tordu de l'air le plus machiavélique qu'il n'ait jamais vu.

'Ca sent mauvais ici,' dit-il.

Le monsieur appelé Jello leva sa serviette à son visage en regardant sa femme. 'Oui, je crois qu'il s'est passé quelque chose avec les vêtements de ta mère.'

'Tu as fait caca dans tes affaires, Pansy ?' demanda Zane, grimpant sur sa chaise, essayant fort de ne pas lâcher son nez.

'N'utilise pas ce langage !' s'écria-t-elle, 'et non, je n'ai pas fait caca dans mes vêtements !'

'Pansy à dit caca,' dit Zane à Jello.

Jello ne dit rien, le regard qu'il recevait de sa femme lui assurant clairement la mort s'il disait le moindre mot.

'Angelo, pourrais-tu me servir du vin ?' demanda Pansy entre ses dents.

Il fit comme ordonné, lâchant sa serviette dans le mouvement. Il se mit à tousser sans la barrière que lui apportait le tissu et protéger ses sens de l'odeur nauséabonde de la Bombabouse perpétuelle.

'Excuse-moi', toussa-t-il, quittant rapidement la pièce.

'Où est-ce qu'il va, Jello ?' demanda Zane, se bouchant toujours le nez en mangeant tout de même.

Pansy serra la mâchoire et attrapa la bouteille de vin, buvant au goulot, penchant la tête loin derrière ce qui permit à sa perruque de glisser de quelques centimètres.

'Ma nourriture n'a pas de goût,' se plaignit Zane.

'Je m'en fiche,' dit Pansy. 'Va manger ailleurs.'

'Je peux manger sur mon lit ?' tenta Zane.

'Comme tu veux,' fit-elle, avalant une autre gorgée de vin.

'Je peux manger sur _ton_ lit ?' demanda-t-il.

Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle crie, à ce qu'elle dise immédiatement non, ou bien de juste le jauger. Il ne s'attendait pas exactement à ce qu'elle fonde en larmes.

'Oh-oh,' se dit-il doucement à lui-même, voyant ses mains couvrir son visage et ses épaules tremblant de vigoureux sanglots. 'Ne pleure pas, Pansy.'

Elle l'ignora, continua à pleurer.

Il se pinça plus fort le nez en descendant de sa chaise et se dirigeant vers sa mère biologique. Il mit sa petite main sur son genou. 'Ne sois pas triste,' dit-il d'une voix nasillarde, le nez aussi pincé que ce qu'il pouvait. 'C'est pas grave que tu sens mauvais et que tu as plus de cheveux.'

Elle sanglota encore plus fort, ses mains tombant et fixant ses genoux. Elle le regarda, le garçon qui était son fils, le garçon qui ne lui appartenait pas vraiment. 'Je suis moche, hideuse … Angelo ne dormira même plus dans notre lit !'

'Tu n'es pas moche !' dit Zane rapidement, son innocente honnêteté prenant le pas sur tous ses autres instincts. 'Tu as de jolis yeux et ils sont bleus ! Le bleu est ma couleur la plus préférée en deux et le vert est en un !'

Elle cligna des yeux, ses larmes laissant des traces sur ses joues. 'Merci,' dit-elle lentement, le regardant dans les yeux gris, tellement semblable à ceux de son père. 'Va … euh, manger ton diner, Zane. Et va te coucher.'

Il acquiesça et courut attraper son assiette. Il sortit de la pièce, portant prudemment le plat dans une main et se bouchant le nez de l'autre.

Elle le regarda partir, ses petites jambes toutes maigres dans le short qu'il avait choisi de porter ce matin. Elle hoqueta et tapota ses joues humides de sa serviette de table. Ce petit garçon venait de lui faire quelque chose. Elle n'aimait pas du tout ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle n'aimait pas du tout cette émotion inconnue … était-ce de la culpabilité ? Etait-ce une émotion maternelle ? Etait-ce une simple indigestion ?

Elle ne se doutait absolument pas que son fils était actuellement dans sa chambre, mangeant son diner en parlant à Fred et George Weasley, leur disant qu'elle avait senti vraiment, vraiment mauvais au diner et qu'elle avait pleuré. Elle ne savait également pas que Fred et George était entrain de parler à Zane de sa future mission qui était de jouer au jeu du miroir jusqu'à ce que Pansy devienne folle. Elle ne savait rien de l'explication qu'ils avaient donné à Zane pour ce jeu, que la seule règle était de répéter tout ce que la personne disait. Un gentil petit jeu, en effet.

Hermione ferma la porte d'entrée de l'appartement et serra le sac en papier plus fort dans sa main alors qu'elle fermait la porte et prêtait l'oreille au moindre son. Elle entendit Drago dans la cuisine, le son de couverts contre une assiette. Elle s'y rendit et le trouva assis à la petite table de la cuisine, avalant un rapide diner en lisant un magasine de Quidditch.

Il leva les yeux lorsqu'il l'entendit entrer, ses yeux fixant fermement le visage d'Hermione alors qu'elle lui donnait un petit sourire fatigué. Le sac en papier dans sa main attira son attention avant de revenir à son visage.

'La discussion a été bonne ?' demanda-t-il.

'Pas vraiment,' répondit-elle.

'Tu es furieuse contre moi ?'

'Je ne pense pas l'être, non,' dit-elle. 'Peut-être que si, mais je ne pense pas. Je ne sais pas exactement comment je me sens. N'est-ce pas ridicule ? Je ne sais pas si je suis déçue ou agacée ou heureuse ou excitée…'

'Qu'y-a-t-il dans le sac ?' demanda-t-il soudainement.

Elle baissa les yeux vers le sac et les releva vers lui. 'Un test de grossesse.'

Il ne dit rien.

'Je veux être sûre,' lui dit-elle.

'Serais-tu déçue si le test se révélait positif ?' dit-il.

Elle y réfléchit pendant un moment et secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

'Serais-tu déçue si le test se révélait négatif ?'

'Je ne sais pas,' répondit-elle honnêtement. 'Le serais-tu ?'

'Si cela te rendait malheureuse, cela me rendrait malheureux,' lui dit-il, revenant à son magasine de Quidditch sur la table. Il n'ajouta rien ni n'expliqua.

Elle inspira profondément et quitta la cuisine, se dirigeant directement vers la salle de bain. Elle avait besoin d'être au calme pour faire pipi sur le petit bâton blanc sans en mettre complètement partout.

Elle espérait qu'elle entendrait le bruit des pas de Drago derrière elle, mais rien ne vint. Pas qu'elle voulait qu'il la voit entrain de faire pipi sur le bâton … mon Dieu, non … mais cela aurait été gentil de sa part d'attendre de l'autre côté de la porte de la salle de bain comme un bon mari en lui lançant des mots d'encouragement.

Attendez, pendant une seconde, elle avait oublié à qui elle était mariée. Drago, assis par terre à côté de la porte de la salle de bain, lui disant des choses gentilles et réconfortantes ? Ha ! Il l'aimait et tout ça, mais il était toujours Drago.

Elle prit le sac en papier, l'ouvrit, en sortit la boite bleu clair, l'ouvrit et en sortit les instructions. Elle les lut plusieurs fois, s'assurant qu'elle savait exactement quoi faire. D'accord, elle les avait en fait lues neuf fois, mais qui comptait, de toute façon ?

Le petit bâton blanc dans sa main la narguait, portant son avenir dans sa seule présence. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et regarda les instructions une dernière fois. Cela disait qu'elle avait le choix entre faire pipi dans un récipient et y plonger ensuite le bâton, ou bien qu'elle pouvait faire pipi directement sur le bâton. Elle se décida pour cette dernière option, ne voulant pas avoir à nettoyer plus que ce qu'elle aurait déjà à le faire.

Elle priait pour que sa main arrête de trembler alors qu'elle de débarrassait de son pantalon et de ses sous-vêtements. Assise précairement sur les toilettes, elle fit presque tomber ce foutu bâton dans les toilettes lorsqu'elle entendit les coups frapper à la porte de la salle de bain.

'Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

'Tout va bien là-dedans ?' demanda la voix de Drago de derrière la porte.

'J'ai la pêche,' fit-elle.

'Pas besoin de sarcasmes,' répondit-il.

Elle roula des yeux puis réalisa qu'elle ne pourrait pas faire s'il était debout là à l'écouter. 'Pourrais-tu partir une seconde ?'

'Pourquoi ?'

'Parce que je ne veux pas que tu m'entendes pisser !' dit-elle d'une voix forte.

' Je t'ai déjà entendue, avant,' dit-il.

'Quoi ?'

'Le matin, avant qu'on aille au lit, pas mal de fois,' dit-il sérieusement. 'Pourquoi ? Ca t'embarrasse ? C'est la même chose pour tout le monde. Le même bruit.'

Elle retint un murmure de frustration. 'On s'en fous, oublie cela. Ecoute-moi pisser, pour ce que ça me fait !'

'Okay.'

Elle jura dans sa moustache puis prétendit qu'il n'était pas là. Elle pensa à des chutes d'eau, des robinets, des rivières vigoureuses, de l'eau coulante …

Elle ferma les yeux et lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle tira la chasse d'eau et entama un cérémonial de nettoyage.

'Alors ?' vit la voix douce de Drago.

'On doit attendre deux minutes,' dit-elle, déposant le bâton sur un morceau de papier toilette sur le lavabo. Elle se lava les mains, trois fois, et se détourna du petit bâton démoniaque, ne souhaitant en fait pas avoir à voir le petit écran changer de couleur.

Elle attrapa la boite vide et lut au dos. Bleu, ça voulait dire pas de bébé. Rose voulait dire bébé. Bleu … pas de bébé. Rose … bébé.

'Vas-tu ouvrir la porte ?' demanda Drago.

'Non,' dit-elle. 'Je ne peux pas … juste, pas maintenant. Quand … je … plus tard, juste … plus tard.'

Il prit cela comme un signe de nervosité. 'Je ne t'apprécie toujours pas,' dit-il doucement.

Elle se tourna vers la porte et avança de deux pas jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse la toucher. Elle pressa ses doigts contre le bois. 'Je sais, Drago,' dit-elle avec un sourire doux. 'Je ne t'apprécie toujours pas, moi non plus.'

Elle entendit son petit rire puis le silence. 'Cela fait deux minutes.'

Elle regarda sa montre et déglutit. 'Ouais.'

'Alors ?'

Elle se dirigea vers le lavabo et prit le petit bâton.

La nouvelle couleur était très claire. Ce n'était pas un mélange des deux couleurs, mais l'exacte couleur que la boite montrait.

Elle fixa la nouvelle couleur pendant un long moment puis se tourna lentement vers la porte. Drago était appuyé contre le chambranle lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit. Il la regarda puis regarda le bâton blanc qu'elle avait dans la main.

'Alors, quelle est la réponse ?'

* * *

**Alors, quelle est la réponse? Indeed :)**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu! Prochain chapitre (le 23) Vendredi avant 16h. Puis le 24, Dimanche. Et le dernier, Mercredi ou Vendredi prochain. **

**Cally x **


	24. Chapter 23

**Vous savez quoi? Je pourrais parier sur l'enchainement de vos sentiments dans ce chapitre : triste et puis SUPER heureux. **

**Je passe en coup de vent entre 2cours (j'aime les salles infos de la fac!) pour vous poster ce chapitre. MERCI beaucoup des reviews parfois vraiment marrantes que vous avez laissé. Mais la plupart d'entre vous s'est lourdement trompé sur un point; mais je ne dis pas quoi, vous verrez. **

**Je file. Plus que 2cours et c'est le week-end! (d'intégration, pour moi. Ca va être joli ...)**

**Bonne lecture! **

**

* * *

**

_Chapitre Vingt-trois : Comme les Ténèbres dans la Lumière. _

oOo

Blaise frappa à la porte de l'appartement de Drago. Il avait le document final dans sa main, le document qui mettrait tout en place, en mouvement et débuterait le Appellate Analysis des Malefoy. Rhonda avait envoyé les noms des cinq témoins pour une vérification de casier judiciaire, et ils étaient revenus nettoyés de tout soupçon et approuvés par le Magenmagot à participer à l'audience, ce jour-même.

Avant que Blaise n'ait pu éloigner ses pensées de la PFM, Drago ouvrit la porte.

'Est-ce hautement important, Zabini ?' demanda Drago au lieu de dire un amical bonjour.

'Content de voir que je suis le bienvenu,' dit Blaise avec un sourire charmant. 'Si tu es occupé, je peux simplement te donner les informations et repartir.'

'Oui, d'accord,' dit Drago avec fatigue.

'Tu as l'air plutôt distrait, mec. Je peux faire quelque chose ?'

'Non, longue journée, c'est tout,' dit Drago.

'Ah, oui, longue,' sourit Blaise. 'Eh bien, je veux juste te donner ce papier à signer pour que je puisse le donner à Miss Westin. Nous avons les cinq témoins et tout est prêt pour l'analyse.'

'Attend, nous n'avons jamais donné de cinquième nom.'

Blaise se gratta la gorge. 'Tu ne savais pas que Victor Reid s'était porté volontaire pour prendre la place ?'

'Reid ?' demanda Drago, la bouche entre-ouverte. 'Qu'est-ce qu'il fout en tant que cinquième témoin ? Il doit y avoir un erreur ?'

'Bordel, tu ne pourrais pas me rendre la tâche plus facile non, Drago ? Maintenant, il va falloir que j'aille trouver le Magenmagot, voir si je peux enlever un témoin de la liste, puis attendre jusqu'à ce que nous trouvions un remplaçant et recommencer ce foutu processus encore une fois,' se plaignit Blaise.

'Je n'ai vraiment pas besoin de ça maintenant,' répondit Drago. 'Fais ce que tu veux, je m'en fous, laisse Reid être le témoin.'

'Il a dit que les sérums et sorts de vérités n'avaient aucun effet sur lui. S'ils choisissent de le faire parler sous véritasérum, il pourra toujours dire que vous êtes des parents géniaux toi et Hermione.'

'Nous _sommes_ de super parents, bordel !' s'emporta Drago. 'Personne n'a besoin de mentir pour nous.'

'Miss Westin m'a envoyé un mot qui dit qu'ils n'auraient peut-être même pas besoin des cinq témoins. Si quatre témoins sont unanimement d'accord concernant vos habilités parentales, ils pourraient arrêter l'analyse là.'

'Oui, d'accord, c'est bien,' dit Drago. 'Merci, Blaise. Je le pense vraiment.'

'Ouais, je sais. Maintenant, va faire une sieste ou un truc du genre. Ton humeur chelou pourrait être contagieuse,' dit Blaise en riant. 'Passe le bonjour à l'épouse.'

Drago regarda Blaise parcourir le couloir extérieur puis les escaliers. Il ferma la porte avec un léger soupir et retour lentement dans la chambre principale. Il trouva Hermione à l'endroit-même où il l'avait laissée lorsqu'il était allé répondre à la porte. Elle était assise sur le bord du lit, tenant le test de grossesse dans sa main, l'expression de son visage sérieuse.

'C'était Blaise,' dit-il doucement en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

Elle acquiesça et regarda le test pour ce qui semblait être la dixième fois.

'Est-ce que tu vas te décider à le jeter ? Tu as quand même pissé dessus,' dit Drago.

Elle rit de cela, un son qu'il était heureux d'entendre. 'Oui, ce serait une chose intelligente à faire.'

Il ouvrit sa main et lui fit signe de le lui donner pour qu'il le jette. Elle secoua fermement la tête.

'J'ai fait pipi dessus, et tu veux y toucher ?' demanda-t-elle avec ce regard dans les yeux qui disait qu'il était entrain de faire quelque chose de pas clair. Elle se leva pour le jeter dans la poubelle de la salle d'eau.

'Quel est le problème ? Je t'ai léchée et embrassée à cet endroit …'

'Drago !' cria-t-elle d'une voix forte.

Il lui fit un sourire innocent.

'Tu devrais prendre cela un peu plus sérieusement,' dit-elle avec un soupir, se dirigeant vers le lit et se faisant tracter sur les genoux de son mari. 'Je pensais que tu serais déçu.'

'Je t'ai dit que je serais déçu si tu étais déçue. Es-tu déçue ?' demanda-t-il, s'allongeant sur le lit en l'amenant à s'allonger avec lui, en travers de son corps.

'Un peu,' murmura-t-elle contre son torse. 'Il y a une part de moi qui voulait vraiment que ce bidule devienne rose. Mais il y a une autre part de moi qui aurait été terrifiée et un peu fâchée contre toi pour ce qui tu m'aurais obligée à affronter.'

'Je sais,' dit-il d'une voix douce. 'Peut-être n'était-ce simplement pas supposé ce produire à ce moment.'

'On dirait Donny,' dit-elle. 'Mais tu as raison, cependant.'

'Je sais que j'ai raison,' lui dit-il.

Elle roula des yeux. 'Cela pourrait nous donner une chance de travailler sur notre relation.'

'Dieu sait que _ça_ requière une aide majeure.'

Elle rit à cela et pressa son visage contre sa joue.

'Je t'aime, Hermione,' dit-il.

Elle leva la tête et le fixa, ses lumineux yeux gris la fixant d'un regard lourd. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ni comment elle ne s'était pas rendu compte d'à quel point il était beau avant qu'ils ne soient mariés. L'amour avait définitivement changés les choses.

'Oui, je sais,' dit-elle, gardant un visage impassible.

'Qui est arrogant, maintenant ?' dit-il, un sourire immense, attrapant son visage pour l'embrasser. 'Mon arrogante petite femme.'

'J'ai eu le meilleur des professeurs,' le taquina-t-elle.

'Dis-le-moi,' dit-il.

'Dire quoi ?'

'Tu sais quoi.'

'Je t'aime, Drago.'

Il l'embrassa à nouveau et la fit rouler sous lui, passant son tee-shirt au dessus de sa tête. 'Et si on s'entrainait un peu. De toute évidence, il y a quelque chose que nous faisons mal si je ne peux pas te mettre enceinte proprement.'

Elle sourit et arqua le dos lorsqu'il embrassa un point particulièrement sensible de sa poitrine. 'De l'entrainement, ça l'air cool.'

L'entrainement après tout, conduit à la perfection.

'Où est Pansy, Jello ?' demanda Zane à son beau-père. 'Je la trouve pas nul part !'

Angelo leva les yeux du papier qu'il lisait. 'Tu as essayé le salon ? Je crois qu'elle a des amies pour le thé.'

'Merci, Jello,' dit Zane rapidement, quittant la pièce avant que le vieux monsieur ait une chance de le corriger.

Il se précipita dans sa chambre et trouva Fred et George sous le lit, leur cachette préférée lorsqu'ils venaient rendre visite à Zane pendant la journée.

'Jello a dit que Pansy est dans le salon avec des amies,' dit Zane d'un souffle en courant dans sa chambre, déchargeant toute son énergie accumulée. A quatre ans, et sans aucune chance de jouer dehors, il devait faire avec les circonstances du mieux qu'il pouvait.

'Génial,' dit George.

'Quand moi et mon papa on vivait avec Pansy il y a très, très longtemps, papa faisait des jeux avec moi quand Pansy avait des amies ici. Pansy n'aimait pas ces jeux.'

'Continue,' dit Fred. 'Quoi comme jeux ?'

'Papa appelait notre jeu 'Les Sauvages !' gloussa Zane. 'Je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire, mais c'était un jeu drôle !'

'Comment ça se joue ?'

'J'enlevais TOUS mes vêtements et je courais dans la pièce quand Pansy prenait le thé. Elle était toujours folle après papa et moi.' Il gloussa à la pensée et secoua la tête. 'Mon papa me manque beaucoup.'

'On sait, bonhomme,' fit George avec un sourire triste. 'Tu es un super garçon à propos de tout ça, en plus. Ta maman et ton papa sont très fiers.'

'Qu'est-ce qu'ils font tous seuls maman et papa à la maison ? Ils doivent beaucoup beaucoup s'ennuyer parce que je ne joue plus avec eux ! Est-ce qu'ils mangent des glaces sans moi ?'

'Non, pas du tout. Ils n'auront aucune glace tant que tu ne seras pas de retour. Tu leur manques vachement. Promis.'

'Alors, voudrais-tu faire un jeu, Zane ?' demanda Fred.

'Oui ! Je veux jouer !'

'Aimerais-tu jouer aux 'Sauvages' ?'

'Mais Pansy sera très fâchée encore,' expliqua Zane.

'Quand n'est-elle pas fâchée ?' marmonna George.

'Mais je peux jouer,' dit Zane. 'Je m'ennuie tellement tout le temps. Est-ce que j'aurais une récompense comme papa me donnait d'habitude ?'

'Qu'est-ce qu'il te donnait ?'

'Des bonbons et des fois des jouets et des fois trois histoire avant de dormir au lieu d'une seule,' dit Zane.

'Très bien, on te trouvera une super récompense, bonhomme,' décida Fred. 'Dépêche-toi simplement avant que ses amies ne s'en aillent.'

Zane enleva son tee-shirt, et les jumeaux lui tournèrent promptement le dos, donnant à l'enfant un peu d'intimité. Zane gloussait en enlevant ses vêtements. Fred et George entendait ses gloussements le suivre alors qu'ils se retournèrent lorsqu'ils entendirent la porte se fermer. Ils se firent face et se sourirent en voyant le petit tas de vêtements sur le lit.

Ce gamin était un fauteur de troubles né.

Ils attendirent quelques instants, attendant de voir ce qu'il se passait en bas. Après quelques minutes, ils entendirent plusieurs cris perçants et les gloussements de Zane approcher comme il revenait en courant dans sa chambre. Ils entendirent également la voix haut-perchée de Pansy qui arrivait aussi. Ils se regardèrent à nouveau avec un air nerveux et plongèrent sous le lit juste au moment la porte d'ouvrirent à la volée.

'Zane Malefoy, tu enfiles tes affaires dans la seconde,' cracha Pansy.

'Zane Malefoy tu enfiles tes affaires dans la seconde,' répéta Zane.

Les jumeaux pouvaient sentir Zane grimper sur le lit et commencer à sauter. Ils couvrirent leurs bouches de leurs mains pour s'empêcher de rire tout haut.

'Mets tes vêtements et arrête de sauter !' s'écria Pansy.

'Mets tes vêtements et arrête de sauter !'

'Arrête ça !'

'Arrête ça !'

'Enfiles tes habits !'

'Enfiles tes habits !'

Ils entendirent un silence et s'inquiétèrent pendant un instant, pensant que Pansy s'approchait du lit.

'Mets au moins tes sous-vêtements, Zane.'

'Mets au moins tes sous-vêtements, Zane.'

'Ton zizi bouge dans tous les sens et c'est parfaitement indécent !'

Zane rit à cela, tombant sur le lit sous l'intensité de ses gloussements.

'Ce n'est pas drôle !'

'Ce … n'est … pas drôle !' répéta-t-il entre ses rires.

'Je vais le dire à ton père !' menaça-t-elle.

Zane arrêta de rire en entendant cela et revêtit rapidement ses sous-vêtements. 'Je peux parler à papa, moi aussi ?'

'Quoi ?'

'Tu as dit que tu allais le dire à papa,' dit-il, en enfilant son tee-shirt. 'Je peux lui parler ?'

'Je parlais d'Angelo !' dit Pansy avec un soupir agacé.

'Jello c'est pas mon père,' dit Zane.

'Tu es vraiment un gamin difficile,' dit-elle. 'Tu vas rester dans ta chambre jusqu'à ce que je t'autorise à en sortir.'

'D'accord,' dit Zane tristement, ses espoirs fondant comme neige au soleil alors qu'il comprenait qu'il ne verrait peut-être plus jamais son père. Il s'allongea, la tête sur l'oreiller et se tourna vers la fenêtre, loin de sa mère. Sa bonne humeur avait officiellement disparu. Il voulait juste revoir son papa et sa maman. Personne ne semblait comprendre qu'ils lui manquaient énormément ! Il voulait vraiment un câlin et un bisou d'eux. Il n'y a qu'eux qui faisait ça bien.

Il entendit la porte se fermer derrière lui et puis vit Fred et George devant lui.

'Tu as fait un boulot fantastique, Zane,' dit George en s'asseyant sur le lit.

'Je veux voir mon papa, s'il vous plait,' dit Zane pour toute réponse.

'Mec, nous ne pouvons…'

'J'ai dit 's'il vous plait' !' dit Zane fortement, son humeur montant lentement. 'Maman et papa disent que si je dis 's'il vous plait' alors je peux avoir tout ce que je veux !'

'Tu n'as pas le droit de les voir,' tenta Fred.

'Mais je le veux !' cria Zane, ses yeux se remplissant de larmes, au désespoir de Fred et George. 'Ils me manquent ! Je vais manquer à papa !'

'Oh, Zane, ne pleure pas, s'il te plait,' plaida George.

Zane ignora la requête et pleura dans ses oreillers. 'Je veux mon papa ! je veux ma maman ! je veux mamy et papy et Wolf et Miss Donny et Tonton Harry et Tonton Ron et Tonton Blaise !'

George mit une main dans le dos du petit garçon et essaya de le réconforter. 'Tes parents font de leur mieux pour te ramener. Fred ici va même aller parler au Magenmagot pour leur dire quel bon garçon tu es.'

'Tu vas voir mon papa ?' dit Zane en reniflant, levant la tête de ses oreillers.

'Oui, très bientôt,' dit Fred. 'Alors, souris un peu, Zane et on te donnera un peu plus de super bonbons la prochaine fois que l'on viendra.'

'Les dragées surprises de Bertie Crochu ?' demanda Zane, essuyant son visage avec le dos de sa main.

'Bien sûr,' sourit George.

Zane fit un sourire tremblotant et renifla. 'Je vous aime, Tonton Fred et Tonton George.'

'Oh, mec, ne nous fait pas ça,' dit Fred.

'Il y a beaucoup de poussière dans cette chambre,' renifla George, en frottant les cheveux de Zane.

'Très poussiéreux,' dit Fred, tamponnant le coin de ses yeux.

Hermione repoussa les cheveux de son visage alors que Drago l'entourait de ses bras. 'Qu'est-ce Blaise voulait ?' demanda-t-elle.

Drago se passa une main dans les cheveux, allongé sur ses oreillers, bâillant de cette harassante journée … et cet épuisant interlude qu'il venait juste d'avoir avec sa femme. 'Je ne t'ai pas dit ?'

'Quoi ?'

'Victor Reid est notre cinquième témoin,' dit-il.

'Victor Reid ?' demanda-t-elle, bouche-bée de stupeur. 'Comment c'est arrivé ça ?'

'Apparemment, il se serait proposé,' dit Drago en ourlant les lèvres de dégoût.

'Et s'il ruine tout ?' demanda Hermione lentement. 'Et s'il a encore quelque chose contre toi pour l'avoir tabassé ?'

'Est-ce que tu penses qu'il était sincère quand il est venu te demander pardon ?' demanda-t-il.

Hermione y réfléchit pendant un moment. 'Je pensais qu'il avait l'air sincère, oui, mais cela ne veut pas dire que je lui ai complètement pardonné.'

'Blaise m'a dit que Victor résiste à pratiquement tous les sorts et potions de vérité.'

'Nous n'avons besoin de personne qui mente pour nous,' grogna Hermione. 'Zane appartient à cet endroit.'

'Oui, c'est vrai, mais est-ce que tu réalises, si on laisse Reid être notre cinquième témoin, l'analyse peut commencer dans deux jours et on aurait Zane vendredi prochain ?'

La prise d'Hermione se raffermit autour de la taille de Drago. 'Vendredi ? C'est dans quatre jours.'

'Ouais.'

'Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?'

'J'étais juste sur le point de _te_ demander,' dit-il avec un petit rire.

'On devrait laisser Reid être le témoin,' dit-elle doucement. 'Je veux que notre fils reviennent.'

Drago lui embrassa le dessus de la tête. 'Je pense qu'on aura des nouvelles de Blaise ou de Rhonda demain, alors.'

Exactement comme l'avait prédit Drago, lorsque lui et Hermione prirent leur petit-déjeuner avant d'aller au travail, Blaise apparut à leur porte, un sourire sur le visage et l'affirmation officielle du Magenmagot disant que l'Appellate Analysis de la famille Malefoy aurait lieu le lendemain à midi. Tous les témoins et les participants se battant pour la garde devrait être là à l'heure et près pour une longue journée.

Blaise avait pris soin de donner toutes les informations aux témoins et avait préparé le dossier à la perfection.

Avant ne serait-ce que de s'en rendre compte, c'était le jour de l'audience. Personne d'autre que les personnes liées à l'analyse, les cinq témoins, le Préconiseur Judiciaire, et un avocat représentant le Ministère n'était autorisé dans la salle du tribunal. Narcissa avait été très déçue d'apprendre cela et avait envoyé une lettre bien sentie au Ministère. Jusque là, elle faisait les cents pas dans le manoir pendant que Lucius la regardait et lisait un livre.

Les parents d'Hermione avaient été également déçus du fait de ne pas pouvoir soutenir leur fille, son mari et leur petit fils préféré dans un moment aussi important de leur vie. Ils avaient fait promettre Hermione de leur donner des nouvelles à la minute où les choses étaient claires.

Ce matin-là, Hermione et Drago ne purent rien avaler. Ils optèrent pour une grande tasse de café bien serré au lieu du petit déjeuner. Les minutes passaient lentement alors qu'ils fixaient l'aiguille de l'horloge. Leur analyse était prévue à huit heures, et ils transplaneraient au Ministère, priant pour ne pas être désartibulés à cause de leur nervosité.

'Nous n'avons aucune raison d'être nerveux,' dit doucement Hermione alors qu'ils se rendaient vers la salle de jugement où leur cas serait entendu.

Drago acquiesça distraitement et serra sa main plus fort dans la sienne lorsque l'ascenseur s'arrêta au niveau souhaité.

La salle du tribunal était petite, deux tables faisant face à une longue estrade où le Magenmagot s'installerait. Blaise était assis à l'une des tables, ses yeux parcourant des documents de-ci de-là et ses doigts frottant son menton en lisant. Il leva les yeux lorsqu'Hermione et Drago entrèrent dans la pièce et leur fit signe de le rejoindre à la table, aux chaises inoccupées.

'Comment vous sentez-vous tous les deux ?' leur demanda-t-il lorsqu'ils s'assirent.

'Nous irons mieux lorsque tout ceci serait fini,' dit Drago.

'Vous n'avez vraiment rien à …' disait Blaise jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête et fixe les portes au fond de la pièce. Ses yeux était légèrement écarquillés et sa bouche restée ouverte au milieu de sa phrase.

Drago et Hermione regardèrent dans la direction dans laquelle Blaise bloquait et virent le Magenmagot s'introduire dans la pièce, mais debout devant eux était une femme qui ressemblait remarquablement à Rhonda.

'C'est notre PFM ?' demanda Drago.

'Elle est plutôt jolie lorsqu'elle en prend soin,' dit Hermione avec un rire doux.

'Ce n'est pas elle,' fit simplement Drago.

'Si,' répondit Hermione. 'Les lunettes sont les mêmes simplement elles sont en place aujourd'hui.'

Rhonda regarda dans leur direction et sourit légèrement, levant la main pour remonter ses lunettes, mais la dégagea de son visage au dernier moment. Elle portait une robe volante bleu marine qui ne cachait pas sa silhouette comme le faisaient les autres. Ses cheveux blonds étaient pris dans une tresse française, pas une mèche ne dépassait. Le changement était indéniable.

'Ce n'est pas elle,' insista Drago.

'Drago, crois-moi,' dit Hermione. 'C'est elle.'

'C'est elle,' fit Blaise, d'une voix sans souffle.

Hermione lança à Drago un regard ennuyé et il roula des yeux, sourit légèrement. Ses expressions commençaient à ressembler incroyablement aux siennes.

'Alors, tu veux te la taper, ou quelque chose comme ça ?' demanda Drago à son ami.

Blaise tourna la tête rapidement. 'C'est pour toi aujourd'hui, mon pote.'

'Ah, je ne veux pas être égoïste,' sourit Drago.

'Ha, tiens,' marmonna Hermione, qui se fit pincer par son mari.

'Vos témoins attendent dans la pièce adjacente et seront appelés individuellement,' dit Blaise pour éloigner le sujet Rhonda. 'Ils seront interrogés après avoir fait vœu d'honnêteté et si le Magenmagot pense qu'ils ne disent pas la vérité, ils demanderont à utiliser une forme générique du véritasérum.'

'Et tu dis que nous ne serons pas interrogés ?' demanda Hermione.

'Ca dépend. Parfois le Magenmagot veut questionner les parents, parfois non,' Blaise fit une pause et regarda sa montre puis les officiels. 'Ok, ils sont prêts à commencer.'

'Le dossier est ouvert,' annonça une sorcière vêtue de robes marron. Elle était assise à l'extrême bout de la rangée de membres du Magenmagot, chacun portant les mêmes robes. 'En ce quatre Août, nous entendrons Drago et Hermione Malefoy, demandant la garde totale et exclusive dudit, Zane Malefoy, fils biologique de Drago Malefoy et beau-fils d'Hermione Malefoy.

'Nous commençons aujourd'hui avec un plaidoyer de Mr. Blaise Zabini, le Préconiseur Judiciaire de Mr. et Mrs. Malefoy,' dit la femme.

Blaise se leva et fit une légère révérence devant l'assemblée. 'Vos Honneurs, je vous présente aujourd'hui ce dossier en plaçant tous mes espoirs en votre soutien. Mes clients ont été sujets à une incroyable injustice, résultant de la perte de leur fils, qui leur est très cher. J'apporterais les preuves nécessaires et évidentes de leur parfaite habileté en tant que parents. Ceci inclura cinq témoins sains de corps et d'esprits qui vous ont été soumis un peu plus tôt, incluant également les preuves tangibles en la présence des documents et examens d'une Professionnelle de la Famille au Ministère.'

'Merci, Mr. Zabini,' dit la sorcière. Elle gribouilla un instant sur un parchemin et se tourna vers l'homme qui était assis à la table à côté de celle d'Hermione et Drago. 'Mr. Raymond Wells, le préconiseur représentant le Ministère, a maintenant la parole.'

Le vieil homme se leva à son tour et s'approcha de l'estrade. 'Vos Honneurs, je suis ici pour défendre la décision du Ministère d'avoir placé le jeune Zane Malefoy sous la garde de sa mère biologique aux vues de la négligence et de l'inaptitude des Malefoy à s'occuper de l'enfant.'

Drago pouvait entendre Hermione marmonnait quelque chose entre ses dents, ressemblant à 'petite ordure' et à 'ne vaut même pas les saletés des toilettes.' Drago posa sa main sur les siennes et elle lui fit un sourire forcé.

'Mr. Zabini, à vous la parole.'

Blaise se leva et fit une nouvelle révérence. 'J'aimerais appeler notre premier témoin, Miss Donatella Miller.'

Un sorcier debout près des portes au fond de la pièce les ouvrit et Donny entra avec un sourire sur le visage et vêtue de ses plus belles robes. Elle fit un clin d'œil à Hermione et Drago et prit place devant le Magenmagot.

'Miss Miller, pouvez-vous, je vous prie, nous faire part de vos relations avec les Malefoy,' entama Blaise, appuyé contre la table qu'occupaient Drago et Hermione.

'Je travaille avec Hermione au Centre d'Education Primaire pour Petits Sorciers et Sorcières. Elle enseigne aux enfants de trois à six ans, et moi aux plus âgés.'

'Depuis combien de temps connaissez-vous Mrs. Malefoy ?'

'Presque trois ans, maintenant.'

'Comment la décririez-vous ?'

'Hermione ? Simple l'une des plus cool, des plus fantastiquem-' elle s'arrêta lorsqu'elle vit les sourcils de Blaise se hausser. 'Je veux dire, j'ai toujours connu Hermione comme étant une collègue mature et responsable. Si notre école manque d'argent pour payer le loyer ou les fournitures, elle pioche toujours dans ses propres gallions pour subvenir aux besoins.'

'Est-il vrai que vous laisseriez également votre salaire pour aider ?' demanda Blaise.

'Eh bien, oui, j'aime mon travail et je ne voudrais pas voir fermer cette école. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais beaucoup d'autres dépenses que mes magasines de Quidditch et mon lait, évidemment. J'adore le lait.'

Hermione fit un grand sourire à son amie. Se fichant du sérieux de la situation, Donny ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être elle-même drôle et honnête.

'Que pouvez-vous nous dire du comportement de Mrs. Malefoy en compagnie de Zane ?'

'Elle n'est rien d'autre qu'aimante avec lui, enfin, on ne peut pas s'en empêcher. Vous tombez automatiquement sous le charme du bambin à la seconde où vous le voyez. A l'école, elle ne fait pas de préférence entre lui et ses autres élèves ni n'agit différemment. C'est quelque chose que j'admire chez elle. S'il doit être mis au coin, elle le fait. S'il fait quelque chose de bien, elle le récompense, de la même façon qu'elle le fait avec les autres.'

'Avez-vous déjà été en présence de Mr. et Mrs. Malefoy ensemble, dans leur rôle de parents ?'

'Oui, je les côtoie beaucoup en dehors de l'école et ils me sont toujours apparus comme des parents hors-pair. Zane n'est pas un enfant pourri-gâté, mais il n'est pas négligé ni mis de côté pour autant. Je n'ai jamais vu un enfant plus aimé que Zane.'

'Avez-vous déjà rencontré Mrs. Pansy D'Aggostino ?'

Donny eut une expression dégoûtée. 'Non, Dieu merci. Je giflerais cette truie si jamais je la rencontrais.'

'Pourquoi dites-vous cela, Miss Miller ?' demanda Blaise avec un sourire entendu.

'Elle était abominable avec son fils. Elle agissait comme s'il n'existait pas, ne s'est jamais souciée de lui. Qui pourrait décemment ignorer l'adorable petit Zane ? C'est une imbécile.'

'Je croyais que vous ne l'aviez jamais rencontrée.'

'En effet, ce ne sont que mes suppositions,' sourit Donny.

Blaise lui sourit en retour. 'Merci, Miss Miller, je n'ai plus de questions.'

'Mr. Wells, avez-vous des questions pour Miss Miller ?' demanda la femme assise dans le rang du Magenmagot.

'Quelques unes, oui' dit Mr. Wells en se levant. 'Miss Miller, pouvez-vous nous parler du jour où vous avez reçu par cheminette, la nouvelle de l'hospitalisation de Zane.'

'Vous voulez que je vous dise ce qu'il s'est passé ce jour-là ?' demanda Donny.

'Oui, s'il vous plait,' dit Mr. Wells avec un sourire patient.

'Eh bien, euh, je me suis réveillée, et Woodie avait encore volé toutes les couvertures, alors j'avais plutôt froid, mais laissez-moi vous dire, il m'a réchauffée en un instant…'

'Miss Miller, pouvez-vous s'il vous plait nous dire ce qu'il s'est passé après que Mrs. Malefoy vous ait contacté,' l'interrompit rapidement Mr. Wells.

Donny revint à lui. 'Okay, mais vous m'aviez demandé ce qu'il s'était produit ce jour-là,' dit-elle en reniflant. 'Alors voyons, Hermione m'a contacté par cheminette et m'a dit que Zane avait eu un accident mais qu'il allait bien et était soigné à Sainte Mangouste. Je suis allée à l'hôpital avec Woodie, et nous avons en effet constaté que Zane allait parfaitement bien.'

'Woodie est votre petit-ami, je suppose,' dit Mr. Wells.

'Ouep.'

'N'avez-vous jamais vu Mr. ou Mrs. Malefoy punir Zane ?'

'Non,' dit Donny en secouant légèrement la tête.

'Est-ce la vérité, Miss Miller ?' demanda-t-il.

Ses yeux se rétrécirent. 'La pure et simple vérité. Je sais que Zane a été puni parfois pour avoir mal répondu, causé des problèmes, mais Hermione et Drago ne l'ont jamais puni lorsque d'autres personnes étaient autour. S'il reçoit une fessée ou se fait mettre au coin, alors ils le font entre eux, ce qui est admirable, selon moi.'

'Vous pensez que donner une fessée à un enfant est admirable.'

Ses yeux se rétrécirent encore plus. 'Insinuez-vous qu'Hermione et Drago maltraitent Zane ? Une petite fessée de temps à autre n'a jamais tué personne. J'ai étudié le développement des enfants, et je peux vous dire qu'une fessée et un moyen efficace de les punir correctement. La mauvaise réputation de la fessée vient uniquement des fois où cela va trop loin et tourne mal.'

'Mrs. D'Aggostino a affirmé qu'elle n'utiliserait jamais de punition corporelle pour punir son fils,' dit Mr. Wells.

'Mrs. D'aggostino peut pourrir- euh, n'a pas étudié et travaillé avec des enfants ces dernières années, non plus. Je suis certaine qu'elle ne reconnaitrait pas un enfant d'un babouin.'

'Alors, vous croyez que Zane n'a jamais eu à souffrir sous la garde de Mr. et Mrs. Malefoy.'

'J'y crois à cent pour cent,' dit Donny. 'Je confierais ma vie à ces deux-là, et vous ne faites que faire souffrir Zane en le laissant avec Pansy.'

'Merci, Miss Miller. Se sera tout,' dit Mr. Wells.

Alors qu'il retournait à sa place, seuls Drago, Hermione et Blaise furent à même de voir Donny lui tirer la langue, se tourner, faire un petit sourire angélique au Magenmagot et quitter le tribunal.

Ensuite, Harry entra, répondant aux mêmes questions et répondant honnêtement. Il semblait n'y avoir aucun problème avec son entrevue. Lorsqu'on lui posa des questions sur son ancienne haine envers Drago, il répondit honnêtement et remit Mr. Wells à sa place en lui disant que des rivalités d'écoliers n'avaient aucune place dans une bataille pour la garde d'un enfant. Il leur dit que ses opinions concernant la personnalité de Drago n'avaient rien à voir avec ses aptitudes en tant que père. Le Magenmagot n'allait certainement pas répéter deux fois la même erreur, alors ils n'osèrent douter des paroles de Mr. Harry Potter.

L'entrevue de Rémus se passe sans encombre, ses opinions vraiment prises en compte. Lorsque Mr. Wells le questionna à propos de l'amitié entre son fils et de Zane et ses sentiments à laisser son fils avec des parents qui laissent leur fils être blesser à ce point, Rémus montra les dents au Préconiseur Judiciaire puis lui rétorqua : 'Franchement, mon fils est bien plus en danger dans sa propre maison qu'il ne le sera jamais chez les Malefoy. Je préfère en fait qu'il reste chez eux lorsque la pleine lune approche. Quand vous aurez des enfants, Mr. Wells, vous réaliserez les différents paliers d'insécurité que le monde présente.'

La personne suivante fut Fred Weasley, qui avait gagné à pile ou face contre George, le deal étant de savoir qui irait témoigner pour les Malefoy.

'Mr. Weasley, comment connaissez-vous les Malefoy ?' demanda Blaise.

'De l'école,' répondit Fred avec une expression qui se voulait sérieuse, mais comme il n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de sérieux, il avait simplement l'air d'être sur le trône. 'Mon petit frère et Hermione sont des amis d'enfance.'

'Pensez-vous que Mrs. Malefoy était une bonne mère pour Zane ?'

'Absolument. Zane était véritablement heureux qu'elle soit sa mère.'

'Avez-vous rencontré Mrs. D'Aggostino dans le passé ?'

'Malheureusement,' dit Fred en acquiesçant solennellement. 'Nous étions à Poudlard ensemble. Petite pétasse chichiteuse qu'elle était.'

Blaise toussa promptement dans son poing pour camoufler un rire. 'Donc, vous laissez entendre que vous n'appréciiez pas sa compagnie.'

'Nan. C'est une égoïste hautaine, pourrie-gâtée et pleurnicharde elle sent les égouts, est probablement illettrée, et plus que certainement une mauvaise mère.'

'Pourquoi penser qu'elle est une mauvaise mère, Mr. Weasley ?' demanda Blaise.

'Je viens juste de donner une liste complète de raisons,' expliqua Fred. 'Dois-je répéter ?'

'Non. Je suppose que c'est assez. Je n'ai pas d'autres questions.'

Blaise se rassit et tapota Drago dans le dos. 'Ne t'inquiète vraiment pas. Cela se passe mieux que ce que j'aurais pu imaginer,' murmura-t-il.

Drago lui fit un signe de remerciement et recommença à fixer Mr. Wells qui questionnait Fred.

'Mr. Weasley, pourriez-vous dire à la cour ce que vous faites comme métier ?'

'Je tiens un magasin de farces et attrapes avec mon frère jumeau.'

'Alors, vous êtes un faiseur de farces ?' demanda Mr. Wells.

'Moi ? Un faiseur de farces. Mais, ceci est absurde !' dit Fred d'un ton tellement convaincu que Drago _et _Hermione le crurent presque.

'Vous passez beaucoup de temps avec le jeune Zane ?'

'Je passe assez de temps avec lui pour savoir qu'Hermione et Drago le traite comme un prince, de la façon dont il doit être traité. C'est un bambin intelligent, qui possède un niveau émotionnel élevé et qui a toujours été vif d'esprit. Je suis franchement surpris que personne ne lui ait demandé avec qui il voulait vivre.'

'Un enfant de cet âge ne comprend pas les ramifications et les conséquences de ses décisions,' dit Mr. Wells.

'Beaucoup d'adultes ne comprennent pas non plus les conséquences de leurs décisions,' lui asséna Fred.

'Cet état de fait, Mr. Weasley, ne change rien au fait que Mr. et Mrs. Malefoy ont mis leur fils en grand danger. Il aurait pu mourir.'

'Mais il est toujours en vie,' dit Fred. 'Il allait parfaitement bien. Quelques égratignures et un os cassé, mais ne sommes-nous jamais tombés avant ? Dieu seul sait que j'ai été blessé bien plus de fois que ce que ma mère ne puisse compter. Je suis allé si souvent à Sainte Mangouste que les Médicomages pouvaient en définitive me différencier de mon frère jumeau.'

'Parlons de Mr. Malefoy pendant un moment,' fit Mr. Wells. 'On dit que vous ne vous êtes jamais entendus tous les deux.'

'C'est vrai. Nos caractères ne sont pas compatibles,' dit Fred avec un sourire. Il sous-entendait évidemment qu'il avait détesté la prépondérance de Drago de la façon la plus gentille possible.

'Laisseriez-vous votre enfant à sa garde ?'

'Si j'avais mis une damoiselle enceinte et que j'avais eu un petit poupon roux, je le laisserais définitivement avec Malefoy de temps à autre. C'est un gars correct bien qu'un peu arrogant, mais là encore, nous avons tous nos défauts.'

'Alors, pensez-vous que-'

Les portes du tribunal s'ouvrirent à la volée et toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers l'entrée et eurent la plus incroyable des visions.

'Papa ! Maman !' fit le couinement de Zane en échos dans toute la pièce.

Sa main était prise dans celle de Pansy alors qu'elle entrait furieusement dans la salle. Elle avait l'air absolument hideux. Ce qui ressemblait à une perruque pendait de sa tête, tombant presque dans ses mouvements rapides. La jupe qu'elle portait était couverte de tâches, probablement de la boue ou de la poussière. Il manquait des boutons à son tee-shirt et tout le monde savait que Pansy savait que tout vêtement auquel il manquerait des boutons ne lui avait pas été enfilé de son propre chef.

L'horrible odeur que la suivait s'étendit dans la pièce et poussa la moitié des occupants à se couvrir le nez avec des mouchoirs.

Drago fixait Zane, qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis presque un mois. Le sourire de Zane était immense et il faisait des coucous à ses parents alors que Pansy arrivait enfin à la table où ils étaient assis.

'Vous pouvez l'avoir,' cracha-t-elle.

'Qu'est-ce que veut dire tout ceci ?' demanda l'un des membres du Magenmagot d'une voix nasillarde.

'J'en ai plus qu'assez ! Je sais que c'est lui qui m'a fait toutes ces choses horribles ! Il n'y a pas d'autre explication !' s'écria Pansy à la personne qui avait posé la question. 'Le foutu pognon ne vaut pas tous mes sacrifices !'

'Bon Dieu, Pansy, qu'est-il arrivé à tes cheveux ?' demanda Fred. 'Peut-être que ta mauvaise odeur les a tous fait tomber.'

'La ferme !' hurla-t-elle. Elle se tourna vers Drago. 'Je ne veux pas de lui. Prends-le et gardes-le loin de moi !'

'Comment oses-tu dire de telles choses devant lui !' s'indigna Hermione en se levant et faisant face à Pansy. 'Comment oses-tu ne serait-ce que de le faire se sentir non-désiré et non-aimé de la sorte !'

'Je n'ai pas besoin qu'une Sang-de-bourbe me dise quoi faire !' lui cria Pansy à son tour.

'Tu es immonde et ignoble,' dit Hermione entre ses dents, les poings serrés. 'Je ne veux plus que tu t'approches de mon fils et de ma famille. Dégage de devant mes yeux avant que je fasse quelque chose que je pourrais regretter.'

'Tu ne me fais pas peur, Granger … tu te crois supérieure à tout le monde et tu penses que tu es une meilleure mère ? Eh bien, j'en ai franchement rien à battre !'

Là-dessus, Pansy se retrouva à voler au travers de la pièce et par la porte, atterrissant sur les fesses. Ses cris de colère emplirent le tribunal de nouveau alors qu'Hermione se tournait vers Zane et le serrait contre elle.

'Oh, Hermione, tu aurais pu continuer un peu plus longtemps à lui mettre une raclée,' bouda Fred.

'Silence dans la salle !' fit un membre de la Cour. 'Silence, s'il vous plait !'

'Papa ! Pansy était tellement en colère ! Tu m'as beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup manqué, et maman m'a beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup manqué !' dit Zane entre les bras d'Hermione qui ne pouvait le laisser s'en aller. 'Pansy sentait tout le temps mauvais ! Je ne voulait pas qu'elle soit triste !'

Drago n'en croyait pas ses yeux, son esprit incapable de mettre les choses ensemble. Son fils était là, devant lui. Son fils était là devant lui !

Une voix que personne ne s'attendait à entendre retentit de l'estrade du Magenmagot. Rhonda s'était levée, s'était éclaircie la gorge et avait attiré toute l'attention. 'Conformément aux lois et recommandations mises en place par le Département des Services Sociaux à la Famille, lorsqu'un parent abandonne volontairement la garde d'un ou de plusieurs enfants, l'autre parent biologique reçoit la pleine et automatique garde qui se trouve alors immuable. Dans d'extrêmes cas, si aucun des deux parents biologiques n'est à même de prendre soin de l'enfant, il ou elle devient immédiatement une pupille de la nation.

'Mrs. D'Aggostino a abandonné, par un accord verbal devant au moins trois témoins, la garde de son fils par conséquent, Mr. et Mrs. Malefoy reçoive la garde de Zane. Le Magenmagot n'a aucun droit de parole là-dessus, puisque ces lois ont d'abord reçues leurs approbations.'

'Miss Westin a raison, en effet,' soupira un membre du Magenmagot. 'Le dossier est clos ainsi que toute audience sur la garde de Zane Malefoy. Vous êtes libre de le ramener chez lui dès que vous le souhaiterez. Tout document vous sera envoyé par hibou dans les prochaines vingt-quatre heures. Ceci conclut notre session.'

Elle frappa son marteau contre le bureau et le Magenmagot ainsi que le Préconiseur Judiciaire du Ministère quittèrent la pièce, la laissant étreinte d'un silence étonné.

'Coucou, Tonton Fred !' dit Zane au jumeau. 'J'ai fait juste comme tu m'as dit ! Pansy m'a vu mettre le caca de chien dans son placard. Elle a hurlé pendant des centaines d'heures !'

'Je ne sais absolument pas de quoi tu parles, mon pote,' dit Fred avec un sourire en coin alors qu'il se levait et faisait chemin vers la porte. 'Tu sais que je suis fier de toi, n'est-ce pas ?'

'Ouep !'

'Parfait. On se voit bientôt ! Souviens-toi, ne parle à personne de nos secrets !' dit-il et ferma la porte derrière lui.

Zane gloussa doucement et leva les yeux vers son père.

'Tu vas me dire bonjour, papa ?' demanda Zane. Il s'échappa de la poigne d'Hermione et se dirigea vers son père, bougeant sa petite main devant ses yeux.

'Zane,' fit Drago dans un souffle avant d'attraper son fils et de l'encercler de ses bras, embrassant ses cheveux et murmurant son nom. 'Tu m'as manqué, bonhomme.'

'Toi aussi, papa !' Beaucoup !' fit la petite voix de Zane. 'Je me suis bien amusé avec Pansy et Tonton Fred et Tonton George.'

'Oncle Fred et Oncle George ?' murmura Hermione pour elle-même. 'Qu'est-ce que … ?' Elle roula des yeux alors qu'elle comprenait la relation.

'Papa ! Je ne peux plus respirer !' ricana Zane. 'Trop de câlins !'

Drago se poussa, mais ne lâcha pas son fils, attrapant ses épaules pour lui faire face. Il se tourna et lança un sourire généreux à Blaise. 'Merci.'

'Pas besoin de me remercier,' dit Blaise distraitement, les yeux sur Rhonda, qui était toujours sur l'estrade entrain de trier des papiers. 'Heureux de revoir Zane la Grosse Tête.'

'Tu m'as manqué, Tonton Blaise !' dit Zane.

'Toi aussi, petite tête,' rit Blaise, en regardant le petit garçon. 'Bon, tu prends soin de tes parents pour moi, d'accord ?'

'Promis,' dit sérieusement Zane.

Blaise acquiesça juste au moment où l'une des portes du fond s'ouvrit et que Donny se précipita à l'intérieur, un immense sourire aux lèvres et des yeux encore plus immenses. 'Je viens d'entendre.'

Rémus et Harry étaient juste derrière elle. Le cinquième témoin avait gentiment quitté le Ministère, sachant que ses services n'étaient plus requis.

Pleins d'autres câlins à en craquer les côtes, bisous et petits mots doux furent échangés.

'Je dois aller signer quelques papier,' dit Blaise à Drago. 'J'ai rendez-vous avec le Magenmagot après, alors vous pouvez rentrer.'

Drago acquiesça et prit son fils dans ses bras, qui était entrain d'expliquer à Donny et Hermione qu'il s'était vraiment ennuyé avec Pansy et que Pansy lui avait fait un nouveau dinosaure.

'Prêt à rentrer, Z ?' demanda Drago.

'Oui ! Je veux voir Rosie !'

'Et pourquoi pas tous tes grands-parents et les Weasley ?' demanda Hermione. 'Tu leur as énormément manqué.'

Zane y réfléchit et fit signe que oui. 'D'accord, mais Rosie d'abord.'

* * *

**Alors, on aime? On déteste? On a envie de se pendre? De frapper Pansy? De câliner mignon petit Zane (ou mignon petit Drago, dépendant du point de vue)**

**A dimanche aprèm/soir pour l'avant dernier chapitre! -j'veux pas dire, mais je suis super triste que ce soit fini. Je fais quoi moi après?-**

**Cally x**


	25. Chapter 24

**Je me sens relativement mal de ne pas avoir répondu à toutes vos reviews depuis si longtemps. Mais je vous avoue que là, je rentre tout juste de mon WEI (week-end d'intégration), j'ai dormi 7h en trois jours, j'ai cours demain matin à 8h30 alors j'vais aller me coucher tout de suite (ouaip, il est 19h50, je sais). **

**Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier. Dernier, dernier, dernier, dernier. Je sais, ça fait un moment que je vous fait le décompte, mais ça me fait vraiment bizarre que la fin soit (déjà) là. Je ne pense pas le poster avant vendredi prochain. J'ai un ENORME exposé à préparer cette semaine -bin ouais, j'suis allée m'éclater à mon WEI, du coup j'ai fait aucun devoirs ...- alors j'vais me concentrer là dessus. **

**Merci à touuuuuus. Vous savez que vous êtes géniaux, quand même? **

**

* * *

**

_Chapitre Vingt-quatre : Un peu plus des choses que tu aimes le moins._

Zane leva les yeux du rendez-vous qu'il avait avec ses deux dinosaures, Rosie et Posey, lorsque son père entra dans sa chambre.

'Coucou, Papa,' dit Zane.

'Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Z ?' demanda Drago en s'asseyant sur le petit lit.

'Je parle avec Rosie et Posey. On se prépare pour quand Wolf va venir jouer,' expliqua Zane.

'Longue préparation, alors ?'

'Peut-être,' fit Zane en haussant les épaules, un petit sourire aux lèvres. 'On va jouer à pleins de jeux.'

'Ta mère est entrain de vous préparer une surprise,' sourit Drago.

'Cookies ?' couina Zane.

'Peut-être.'

'Je pense que c'est des cookies. Maman fait toujours des cookies quand j'ai été un bon garçon, et j'ai été un bon garçon, hein papa ?'

'Tu as été génial,' dit Drago. 'Je suis très fier de toi.'

'Papy a dit que je pouvais avoir le jouet que je voulais,' dit Zane à son père, se dirigeant vers lui et grimpant sur ses genoux. 'Mamy a dit que papy est un tendre. C'est quoi un tendre ?'

Drago rit et serra son fils fort contre lui. 'Ca veut simplement dire que ton grand-père t'aime énormément.'

'Oh, moi aussi !' dit Zane. 'Où sont mes cookies ?'

'Vas trouver ta maman et tu le sauras.'

Zane avait sauté des genoux de son père en une seconde, se ruant dans le couloir et appelant sa mère. Il la trouva dans le salon, lisant un journal éducatif et sirotant une tasse de thé. 'J'ai une surprise ?'

Hermione leva les yeux et lui sourit. 'Oui, mais tu dois attendre que Wolf arrive.'

Zane bouda et se traina vers le canapé. 'Très bien. Je peux avoir un plus gros cookie que Wolf ?'

'Je pense que vous devriez avoir tous les deux la même part,' lui dit Hermione. 'Maintenant, va dire à ton père d'arrêter de ruiner mes surprises ou bien il n'aura aucun cookie !'

Zane rit. 'Papa va avoir des problèmes !' Il s'enfuit pour trouver son père et lui annoncer cette terrifiante nouvelle. Pas de cookies ! C'était horrible !

Hermione rit et se replongea dans sa lecture, son esprit divaguant vers le bonheur qu'elle ressentait. Vraiment, personne ne pouvait être plus heureux qu'elle ne l'était présentement. Cela faisait une semaine que Zane leur avait été ramené, une semaine qu'ils étaient entiers à nouveau. La semaine entière avait été remplie de visiteurs, qui incluaient Narcissa qui avait été pratiquement trainée hors de l'appartement par son mari alors que tout ce qu'elle voulait faire était de rester assise et d'être avec son petit fils pour des heures et des heures.

Zane était constamment heureux, cherchant toujours après son père ou sa mère pour un câlin ou un bisou s'ils ne le cherchaient pas en premier. Il était de retour à la maison, là où il devait être, et plus personne n'allait l'emmener loin de sa famille.

Hermione et Drago travaillait toujours sur leur relation en tant que couple, laissant Zane avec les Lupin, les parents d'Hermione, ceux de Drago, les Weasley ou Donny et Olivier lorsqu'ils avaient envie de passer du temps seuls ensemble pour parler et venir à bout des quelques problèmes qu'ils avaient.

Fred et George avaient reçu un don anonyme pour leur magasin de farces et attrapes, un don très conséquent qui ne pouvait venir que d'une seule personne. Ils avaient essayé de remercier Drago, mais il faisait comme s'il n'avait aucune idée de ce dont ils parlaient. Le deuxième don fut encore plus important et lorsqu'ils dirent à Drago qu'ils étaient plus que reconnaissant et qu'ils n'en n'avaient pas vraiment besoin, il leur dit qu'il n'avait rien à voir avec un quelconque second don.

La source de cette donation ne serait jamais révélée à qui que ce soit, et Lucius aimerait qu'il en soit ainsi pour toujours.

Après la deuxième semaine suivant le retour de Zane, Donny avait offert de l'emmener déjeuner dehors, parce qu'elle se plaignait de ne jamais sortir seul à seul avec lui. C'était un chaud samedi de fin Août et après déjeuner, Zane et Donny marchèrent dans les rue du Chemin de Traverse, gloussant à différentes choses et faisant la course.

'On peut aller voir Tonton Fred et Tonton George à leur magasin ?'demanda Zane en regardant la vitrine du magasin de Fournitures de Quidditch.

'Bien sûr,' répondit Donny, prenant sa petite main dans la sienne alors qu'ils traversaient la rue. 'Une glace après ?'

'OUI !'demanda Zane, couinant avec excitation.

Ils firent chemin vers Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux des Weasley et entrèrent dans le magasin derrière un groupe d'adolescents. Donny les dirigea dans la foule vers le fond du magasin où George se tenait à la caisse avec sa femme qui rangeait des choses sur les étagères.

'Tonton George !' cria Zane au dessus des bruits. 'Coucou !'

'Zane !' sourit George. 'Viens par ici. 'Est-ce que tu gardes Miss Donny, aujourd'hui ?'

'Non, tu es bête !' gloussa Zane et vit Miss Donny sourire.

'Coucou Zane, comment vas-tu ?' demanda Catherine, la femme de George.

'Je vais bien,' dit Zane. 'Puis-je parler à Tonton George et Tonton Fred en privé ?'

Catherine lui sourit et acquiesça. George se pencha sur le comptoir et attrapa Zane, faisant l'avion pour faire rire Zane. 'Allons trouver mon capricieux frère, d'accord,'

Ils trouvèrent Fred dans la réserve qui comptait les stocks. 'Tu as une seconde, Fred ? On a une super affaire avec Zane par ici.'

Fred apparut de derrière un tas de boites et leur sourit. 'Les affaires sérieuses sont mes deuxième affaires préférées.'

George assit Zane sur une boite et s'appuya sur le mur pour écouter le petit garçon. Fred les rejoignit et serra la main de Zane, le genre de poignée qui faisait trembler tout le corps de Zane. Après que les ricanements du petit garçon cessèrent, il se leva et fourra la main dans sa poche.

Fred et George regardèrent Zane sortir deux noises et un Gallion. 'Je peux acheter quelque chose ?'

'Oh, mec, tu sais que tu n'as pas besoin de payer quoi que ce soit ici,' dit George.

Zane secoua la tête et tendit les trois pièces aux jumeaux. 'Je veux acheter des trucs pour les cheveux et les vêtements de Pansy. Je ne veux plus qu'elle soit triste et en colère contre moi.'

Les jumeaux fixèrent Zane pendant un long moment, ses grands yeux les regardant en retour. 'Tu veux lui acheter les antidotes ?'

'Vous avez dit qu'elle pouvait acheter les trucs pour faire revenir ses cheveux et pour qu'elle ne sente plus mauvais dans votre magasin. Je veux les acheter pour elle, et puis papa et maman peut lui envoyer alors elle peut être moins triste. Ses cheveux étaient jolis avant qu'ils ne sont plus là. La même couleur que ceux de Donny.'

'Mais Pansy était horrible avec toi,' expliqua Fred.

'Elle n'était pas méchante tout le temps,' dit Zane. 'Elle a fait Posey, et elle m'a donné une glace une fois. Jello a joué avec moi avec des jolies cartes, et j'ai gagné ! Je ne sais pas si j'ai assez d'argent pour acheter les trucs pour Pansy. Peut-être que papa peut en donner un peu plus si je n'ai pas tout.'

Ils se regardèrent l'un l'autre, toujours surpris de ce qui sortait de la bouche de ce gamin.

'Je peux acheter les trucs ?' demanda Zane de nouveau.

'Evidemment que tu peux, mec,' soupira George. 'On les lui enverra ce soir par hibou.'

'Merci, Tonton George ! Merci, Tonton Fred !' dit Zane joyeusement. Il ouvrit la main et offrit l'argent. 'Ne dites pas à Pansy que j'ai acheté ça pour ses cheveux et ses habits. Je veux une surprise !'

'Tu peux garder ton argent, mon pote et t'acheter une grosse, grosse glace,' dit Fred.

Zane réfléchit un instant. 'Mais je suis un grand garçon, et je peux payer dans le magasin tout seul.'

'Je ne peux pas lui prendre son argent et garder bonne conscience,' murmura Fred à son jumeau. 'Il est entrain de me tuer, là.'

'D'accord Zane, tu peux payer tout seul comme un grand,' dit George en emmenant le petit garçon dans le magasin. 'Ca fera une noise.'

Zane regarda sa main et fronça les sourcils.

'C'est la pièce en argent, bonhomme,' dit Fred derrière lui.

Zane attrapa une pièce en argent et la tendit à George lorsqu'ils atteignirent la caisse. 'N'oublie pas notre secret, Tonton George et Tonton Fred !'

George acquiesça et glissa la pièce à Donny et attendit que Zane soit occupé à remettre les autres pièces dans sa poche pour lui dire de lui redonner discrètement la pièce.

Les jumeaux regardèrent le petit garçon et Donny quitter le magasin. 'Il sait vraiment comment te faire sentir coupable,' se plaignit Fred alors qu'ils se remettaient au travail. 'Me ferait presque aller m'excuser auprès de cette truie en France.'

'_Presque_ étant le mot clé,' sourit George.

Blaise leva les yeux de ses dossiers lorsqu'on sonna à sa porte. Il regarda l'horloge de son salon et vit qu'il n'était que huit heures du soir. Ce ne pouvait pas être Drago parce qu'il était presque l'heure de coucher Zane. Cela ne pouvait pas être sa mère, Mrs. Zabini, parce qu'elle était partie dans une station balnéaire désolante en Espagne et était probablement entrain de rendre le personnels et les touristes fous.

Il soupira en laissant tomber sa plume et trotta vers la porte d'entrée. Il portait toujours ses habits de travail, sans la cravate et les quelques premiers boutons défaits de sa chemise.

Il oublia de vérifier qui était là par le judas et ouvrit la porte pour trouver Miss Rhonda Westin sur son palier. Elle le fixa et cligna rapidement des yeux derrière ses lunettes à double foyer. Elle était revenue à ses robes marron foncé qui ne la flattaient pas du tout. Mais, elle était comme une bouffée d'air frais pour Blaise qui la fixait également.

'Bonjour, Mr. Zabini,' fit-elle. 'Je, hum, j'avais quelque chose à vous demander.'

'Pourquoi n'entreriez-vous pas?' demanda-t-il, en se déplaçant pour la laisser entrer.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent et elle se mordit la lèvre. 'Hum, d'accord.' Elle entra courageusement et fit un sourire tremblant lorsqu'il ferma la porte derrière eux.

'Que vouliez-vous me demander ?' fit-il.

Elle baissa les yeux sur ses mains puis poussant ses lunettes sur le côté, ne faisant que transférer leur instabilité vers la droite. 'Je, euh, eh bien, vous voyez, cela va vous paraitre bizarre, ou … euh, voilà, je me demandais si vous … hum, voudriez-vous aller diner, un soir ?'

Blaise lui sourit, les yeux de Rhonda fixant le sol. 'J'adorerais.'

'Vraiment ?' elle releva rapidement la tête et clignota des yeux. 'Hum … vraiment ?'

Il rit presque. 'Oui, vraiment. Vous êtes un sacré numéro, Rhonda.'

Elle fit une grimace. 'Je déteste mon prénom.'

'Ah oui ?'

'Je ne l'aime vraiment pas. Mes amis m'appellent …' elle rougit. 'C'est idiot.'

'Comment vous appellent-ils ?'

'Doddy,' murmura-t-elle. 'C'est la dernière syllabe de mon nom avec un petit ajout. Enfin, ce n'est pas génial, mais c'est toujours mieux que Rhonda.'

'Doddy ?' demanda-t-il.

'Allez-y, rigolez. Je peux voir que vous vous retenez,' sourit-elle. 'Ca ne me dérange pas.'

'Super,' dit-il avant de ricaner doucement. 'J'aime les filles qui savent se moquer d'elles-mêmes.'

'Merci,' dit-elle avec un autre sourire. 'Je ne suis pas vraiment douée pour tout ce qui est relation sociale. J'ai bien quelques amis et je n'ai eu personne depuis des années, vous savez, pour mettre ma carrière en place. Mais, je me suis simplement retrouvée devant chez vous et je, euh, je vous apprécie vraiment, Mr. Zabini.'

'Blaise,' la corrigea-t-il, 'et je vous apprécie, également, Doddy.'

Elle rit et s'étrangla sur son rire lorsque Blaise s'approcha d'elle et mit ses mains sur son visage pour remettre ses lunettes en place. Il lui fit un clin d'œil puis se pencha pour l'embrasser doucement.

Il avait déjà embrassé un nombre incalculable de femmes, mais aucune n'avait été ni si douce ni si pure que la femme actuellement dans ses bras. Elle était douce là où une fille était sensée être douce, et de la peau lisse partout où il touchait.

Il se recula lentement et sourit à ses yeux écarquillés.

'Je pensais à acheter des lentilles,' murmura-t-elle. 'Mais je pense que je vais garder les lunettes.'

'Bonne décision,' dit-il avant de se pencher à nouveau et de l'embrasser, bousculant toute pensée de lunettes, lentilles, mauvaise vision et tout le reste en dehors de leurs esprits.

'Hermione !' cria Drago de la cuisine. 'Va ouvrir, s'il te plait !'

Hermione leva le nez du linge et posa un tee-shirt plié sur le lit. Elle passa devant la chambre de Zane où lui et Wolf s'amusaient avec des épées, ou bien à faire des combats de Dragon, ou encore un autre jeu complètement fou qu'eux seuls pouvaient comprendre.

Elle jeta un œil dans la cuisine et vit Drago entrain de ranger la vaisselle et essayer d'ensorceler la serpillère pour qu'elle nettoie le sol par elle-même. Mais pas de chance. Elle dépassa la cuisine et alla ouvrir la porte d'entrée à Narcissa et Lucius, absolument sublimes dans leurs plus belles robes, comme c'était une habitude évidemment.

'Hermione, ma chérie,' fit Narcissa, pour saluer sa belle-fille. 'Comment vas-tu ?'

Elle l'étreignit rapidement et flotta dans la maison. Lucius fit un petit signe de tête poli vers Hermione. Typique.

'Je vais bien, Narcissa,' dit Hermione, fermant la porte et se dirigeant avec eux dans le salon. 'Comment allez-vous, tous les deux ? Pressé de partir ?'

Narcissa haussa délicatement les épaules. 'Ca peut être amusant. Notre croisière en Méditerranée est toujours réussi.'

'Donnez-moi deux secondes pour prévenir Drago de votre arrivée,' dit Hermione en allant dans la cuisine.

Narcissa se tourna vers Lucius et sourit alors qu'il enlaçait ses doigts forts aux siens en s'asseyant sur le canapé. 'Je constate que tu as utilisé ma crème hydratante pour les mains,' lui dit-elle.

Lucius haussa un sourcil. 'Je n'ai absolument aucune idée de ce dont tu parles.'

'Vraiment, tu pourrais utiliser celle qui n'a pas de paillettes incorporées si tu essayes de ne pas te faire coincer,' dit-elle avec une expression imperturbable.

Il récupéra sa main et la regarda. N'y voyant aucune paillette, il se tourna pour sa femme. 'Je n'ai pas utilisé celle avec paillettes.'

Elle partit d'un doux éclat de rire. 'Oh, Lucius, Je t'aime tu sais.'

Il roula les yeux, mais elle capta le léger sourire sur son visage alors que Drago et Hermione entraient dans le salon. Les tendances de manucures de Lucius pouvaient attendre.

Drago et Hermione se tenaient la main, provoquant un nouveau roulement d'yeux chez Lucius. _Bon Dieu, J'espère que Narcissa et moi n'avions pas cet air là pendant nos premières années. Des amoureux transi. Ca me rend malade_.

Drago marcha vers le canapé pour saluer sa mère et serrer la main de son père.

'Nous sommes contents que vous ayez pu venir,' dit-il, en s'asseyant en face d'eux dans un fauteuil.

'Cela nous fait toujours plaisir, mon cœur,' dit Narcissa.

'Nous avons quelques nouvelles, en fait,' dit Hermione, en prenant place dans le fauteuil à côté de celui de Drago.

'Vous vous séparez ?' demanda Narcissa avec un hoquet horrifié. 'Enfin, je sais qu'aujourd'hui est supposé être le jour de la fin de votre mariage, mais je pensais que vous vous aimiez et puis Zane n'est revenu que depuis deux mois. Vous ne pouvez pas lui faire ça. Vous êtes tellement parfaits tous les deux ensemble…'

'Narcissa !' fit Lucius d'un ton sec. 'Seigneur Dieu, femme, ferme ta bouche une minute.'

Elle lui lança un regard froid et se tourna rapidement vers Hermione et Drago.

'Maman, où est-ce que tu as été cherché ça ?' demanda Drago.

'Dites-nous alors,' gémit Narcissa, d'une façon qui lui était tellement peu personnelle.

Drago regarda Hermione et elle sourit. 'Eh bien, nous revenons tout juste de chez mes parents,' commença-t-elle.

'MAMAN ET PAPA VONT ME DONNER UN PETIT FRERE OU UNE PETITE SŒUR !' cria Zane de l'entrée du salon.

Quatre têtes se tournèrent dans sa direction où il était avec Wolf. Il leur souriait, et Wolf était entrain de gloussait derrière ses main. 'Viens on va jouer avec les ninjas !'

'Okay !' acquiesça Zane. 'C'est moi le troll cette fois !'

Les deux garçons disparurent en ricanant dans le couloir d'où ils venaient, comme s'ils ne venaient pas juste de briser un moment très important.

'Plaisantait-il ?' fit Narcissa en brisant le silence la première.

Hermione sourit. 'Non. Il disait vrai.'

'Je commençais à me demander si tu ne tirais pas à blanc, fils,' dit Lucius.

'Merci, père,' fit Drago sèchement. 'Vos commentaires sont toujours appréciés.'

'Tu attends un enfant ?' demanda lentement Narcissa.

'Oui,' répondit Hermione en acquiesçant. 'D'un mois et demi à peu près si mes estimations sont bonnes.'

'Vous allez avoir un bébé ?' demanda-t-elle encore.

Peut-être qu'elle perdait la tête ? Ou bien peut-être qu'elle était dans le déni ? Drago et Hermione partagèrent un regard inquiet. Lucius roula simplement des yeux.

'Oui,' firent Hermione et Drago d'une même voix. 'On va avoir un bébé.'

Zane et Wolf durent se boucher les oreilles lorsqu'ils entendirent le cri perçant venant du salon.

Wolf regarda Zane avec la tête penchée sur le côté alors que le cri s'arrêtait. 'On aurait dit Miss Donny quand Tonton Woodie est venu à l'école pour lui donner cette jolie bague.'

'Ouais,' acquiesça Zane. 'je me demande si mamy a eu une jolie bague, c'est peut-être pour ça qu'elle criait.'

'Peut-être,' dit Wolf, 'Mais Tonton Woodie avait aussi des fleurs, et il était bien habillé. Je n'ai pas vu de fleurs quand tu as dit que ta maman et ton papa allaient te donner un nouveau frère ou une nouvelle sœur.'

'Tu crois que mamy va faire un bisou à papy comme Miss Donny a fait avec Tonton Woodie pendant un long moment quand il lui a donné la jolie bague ?'

Wolf réfléchit pendant quelques secondes. 'Non. Les bisous c'est beurk.'

'Ouais, les bisous c'est la chose la plus beurk de tout le monde entier ! C'est plus dégoûtant que les insectes et que les cacas !'

A ce point, les deux garçons éclatèrent de rire.

Si seulement toutes ces idiotes de grandes personnes dans le monde, elles savaient à quel point c'était beurk de faire des bisous ! Vraiment, c'est même plus dégoûtant que les cacas !

* * *

**Je suppose que beaucoup d'entre vous sont très heureux, maintenant :) **

**Epilogue dans 5jours. Be ready! **

**Cally x **


	26. Chapter 25

_Epilogue. _

oOo

Le mouvement de la balle en caoutchouc tombant par alternance sur le lit était foutument hypnotique. Zane Malefoy regardait de là où il se tenait son meilleur ami depuis l'enfance, Wolfgang Lupin, jeter et attraper la balle tout en étant allongé sur le lit de Zane.

'Je me fais chier,' bâilla Wolf alors qu'il rattrapait la balle et la relançait dans les airs. 'Ca ne fait même pas une journée complète que l'on est diplômés de Poudlard et je m'emmerde déjà à mourir.'

'Ma mère a dit que tu ne peux pas continuer à balancer des gros mots comme ça, ici. Blake commence à comprendre certains mots et elle dit que si jamais son premier mot c'est 'foutu', 'merde', 'enfoiré', ou 'derche' alors elle te tuera,' répondit Zane, tirant sur une ficelle de sa chaussette.

Wolf rit et lui jeta la balle. 'Tante Hermione ne me ferait pas le moindre mal. Elle m'aime bien trop.'

'Nan, mon pote, je suis quasi sûr qu'elle ne fait que tolérer ta présence pour mon bien,' dit Zane.

'Menteur.'

'Je ne mens pas,' dit Zane avec un sourire innocent.

'TANTE HERMIONE !' cria Wolf.

Ils entendirent les pas d'Hermione arriver du couloir et virent sa tête pénétrer la chambre. 'Pourquoi cries-tu ?'

'Dis à Zane que tu m'aimes vraiment, et que tu aimerais que ce soit moi ton fils plutôt que lui,' dit Wolf du lit.

Hermione roula des yeux. 'Je ne sais vraiment pas quand vous allez grandir tous les deux. Le diner est presque prêt, au fait. Lavez-vous les mains, s'il vous plait, et peux-tu t'assurer que tes frères et sœurs en fassent autant, Zane ?'

Zane acquiesça et la regarda quitter la pièce. 'Je te l'avais dit qu'elle ne faisait que te tolérer,' dit-il à Wolf.

'Enculé,' rit Wolf en lui balançant un oreiller.

'Tu n'as pas le droit de dire 'enculé' non plus, espèce d'enculé,' dit Zane, attrapant un autre coussin pour le lui balancer et égaliser les choses.

Zane frappa à la porte de Deena et l'ouvrit lorsqu'elle le lui permit. Il trouva sa petite sœur de huit ans assise sur le sol avec des tas de poupées autour d'elle.

'Coucou, Zane !' dit-elle avec un sourire éclatant sur le visage. 'Tu veux jouer avec moi ?'

Zane regarda les poupées avec une expression presque égale à de l'horreur. 'Ah, non merci. C'est presque l'heure du diner. Maman a dit de te laver les mains.'

'Mais mes mains sont propres,' dit-elle, en faisant s'écraser l'une contre l'autre deux de ses poupées. 'Les mains de Lex sont sale elles par contre. Va lui dire qu'il se les lave.'

'Quelqu'un veut donner beaucoup d'ordres aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ?' la taquina Zane.

Deena lui fit un grand sourire, dévoilant trois dents de lait manquantes. 'Papa dit que je suis parfaite.'

'Ouais, et tu es aussi tellement pourrie-gâtée par _papa_ que ça en file la nausée,' marmonna-t-il.

'Mais je suis sa petite Duchesse Deena !' dit-elle fièrement, avec la posture altière des Malefoy.

'Evidemment que tu l'es,' dit Zane. 'Maintenant, va te laver les mains.'

Il la regarda s'extirper de sa pile de poupées et courir vers la salle de bain attenante à sa chambre, ses boucles blondes flottant derrière elle. Elle ressemblait tellement à Hermione que Zane n'avait aucune difficulté à comprendre pourquoi son père en faisait tellement pour elle. La couleur traditionnelle des cheveux des Malefoy ne rendait Deena que plus adorable. Son visage aux dernières rondeurs de bébé avec ses dents manquantes et ses yeux d'un marron léger, tournait n'importe quel homme qui lui parlait en un imbécile profond, prêt à faire tout ce qu'elle voulait.

Elle avait tous les hommes de leurs connaissances ancrés bien au fond de sa poche.

Il quitta sa chambre pour aller voir Lex, son frère de douze ans. Zane et Lex étaient assez proches malgré leurs cinq ans de différence.

La porte de la chambre de Lex était ouverte et le jeune garçon blond était assis sur son lit avec ses écouteurs, un cadeau de leurs grands-parents maternels, fourrés dans les oreilles tout en parcourant les pages d'un magasine de Potion. Ouais, ils avaient des livres dédiés aux potions. Lex était l'intello de la famille, digne fils de sa mère. Tous les enfants Malefoy étaient blonds, mais leurs personnalités étaient généralement plus comme celle d'Hermione, quelque chose qu'elle adorait répéter constamment à Drago et pour laquelle elle remerciait les Dieux.

Zane se dirigea vers le lit de son frère et lui arracha le magasine des mains.

'Hey !' dit Lex avec sa voix faiblarde d'adolescent, ses yeux marron foncé se rétrécissant. 'J'étais entrain de lire ça.'

'Maman a dit de passer à la salle de bain avant le diner,' dit Zane, jetant le magasine sur le lit.

'Mes mains sont propres,' dit Lex en roulant des yeux.

'Va juste les laver,' dit Zane en sortant de la chambre, écoutant les grommèlements de son frère derrière lui.

Il retourna dans sa propre chambre sur le lit de laquelle Wolf était toujours allongé, sauf qu'il dormait à présent. Zane secoua la tête à son ami qui avait toujours adoré dormir lorsqu'il s'ennuyait, généralement sur n'importe quelle surface plane. Zane ressortit de la pièce et ferma la porte derrière lui.

Il alla à la cuisine où Hermione était assise à table, essayant de faire manger à Blake des biscuits salés. Blake était le plus jeune frère de Zane, âgé seulement de dix mois. Tout le monde savait que Drago et Hermione avaient prévu de ne plus avoir d'enfants après Deena, mais alors Blake est arrivé huit ans après, une complète et énorme surprise. Zane adorait appeler Blake le Bébé Accident.

Avec une petite couche de cheveux blond pâle, Blake était un bébé très vivant avec de bonnes joues et de lumineux yeux bleu qu'il avait directement hérité de sa grand-mère, Narcissa. Il ne pouvait également pas parler, ce qui faisait de lui le préféré de Zane.

'Mon cœur, pourrais-tu me passer cette serviette là ?' demanda Hermione.

Zane attrapa la serviette posée sur le plan de travail et s'assit à la table juste à côté de la chaise haute de son frère. Blake se mit immédiatement à couvrir le visage de Zane de morceaux baveux de biscuits. _Génial._

'Oh, Blake chéri, n'en mets pas partout,' soupira Hermione en tendant la serviette à Zane. 'Lex et Deena se sont lavés les mains ?'

'Ouais.'

'Qu'as-tu fait de Wolf ?' demanda-t-elle, en se protégeant comme Blake balançait ses minuscules poings dans tous les sens.

'Il s'est endormi,' fit Zane nonchalamment.

Cela fit sourire Hermione. 'Ton père est dans la cave entrain de mettre de l'ordre dans les cartons. Je te promets, chaque fois que je lui demande de faire quelque chose, il se plaint comme une vieille mégère.'

'Je ne me plains _pas_ comme une vieille mégère,' dit Drago de l'embrasure de la porte, en essuyant ses mains sur son pantalon. 'Si tu me laissais utiliser ma baguette, je ne dirais rien.' Il se pencha pour ébouriffer les cheveux de Blake et lui faire un bisou sur le front. 'Fais vivre un enfer à ta mère pour moi, gamin.'

'Franchement Drago, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit sur les gros mots ?' demanda Hermione en plissant le front.

'Enfer n'est pas un gros mot. C'est un endroit en lequel les moldus croient,' rétorqua-t-il, en faisant un clin d'œil à Zane. 'Des lieux ne peuvent pas être des gros mots.'

Elle roula des yeux. 'En as-tu finis avec la cave ?'

Drago grogna. 'Non. Il y a trop de boites. Comment espères-tu que je puisse finir sans ma baguette, sérieusement ?'

'Arrête avec cette baguette !' répondit sèchement Hermione. 'Cela ne t'aiderait franchement pas à organiser le tout. Tout ce à quoi elle peut servir c'est probablement lever les choses lourdes. Es-tu entrain de dire que tes bras sont devenus trop faibles pour porter des choses ?'

'Ferme-la,' marmonna Drago en attrapant un verre d'eau et jetant un regard à sa femme par-dessus le bord.

Zane colla sa main contre sa bouche pou s'empêcher de rire. Les disputes de ses parents n'avaient de cesse de l'amuser. Il arrêta de rire lorsqu'Hermione parla à nouveau.

'Peut-être que Zane peut t'aider' dit-elle.

_Fait chier ! _

'Tu es occupé, Z ? Je pourrais avoir besoin de toi,' dit Drago.

'Euh,' soupira Zane. 'Ouais, d'accord, je peux aider. Wolf ne va pas se réveiller avant un moment.'

'Je jure que ce garçon fait plus de siestes que Blake,' dit Hermione, en faisant une grimace idiote à son bébé. 'N'est-ce pas, mon Blakey chéri ?'

Zane et Drago grimacèrent. Aucun d'eux ne supportaient les jérémiades faites aux bébés, mais Hermione aimait tellement tous ses enfants qu'elle ne pouvait pas vraiment s'en empêcher.

Pris d'une forte quinte de toux alors qu'un nuage de poussière s'élevait d'une vieille boite, Zane s'éventa pour évacuer la poussière et bougea la boite du pied. 'Qu'il y-a-t-il dans celle-ci ?'

Drago leva les yeux de son coin de l'autre côté de la cave. 'Il y a écrit quelque chose dessus ?'

Zane secoua la tête et s'agenouilla pour ouvrir la boite. 'Rien d'écrit, non.'

'Ce doit être tes vieux jouets. Ta maman a dit que si on les trouvait, il fallait les remonter et les donner à Deena et Blake.'

Il ouvrit le carton prudemment, essayant de ne pas faire voler la poussière, et attrapa ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. La cave de la maison n'était pas très éclairée, mais il pouvait quand même deviner les contours de tous ses vieux jouets.

Il prit les deux premiers sur le dessus et les fixa, la bouche légèrement entre-ouverte. Ses deux jouets favoris, les deux choses qu'il n'avait jamais lâchées du regard : Rosie et Posey les dinosaures. Cela faisait des années qu'il ne les avait pas revus. Le jour de son neuvième anniversaire, Drago et Hermione l'avaient convaincu de les laisser, ce qu'il avait fait avec réticence.

Les yeux rivés sur le dinosaure vert, Posey, son esprit s'emplit soudainement de la raison pour laquelle il l'avait. Il regarda son père, qui était plongé dans un nouveau carton.

'Papa ?'

'Ouais ?'

'Qu'est-il advenu de Pansy ?'

Les mouvements de Drago se stoppèrent instantanément et il leva la tête pour croiser le regard de son fils. 'Pansy ?'

'Tu ne parles jamais d'elle, à part quand Lex avait six ans et qu'il avait dessiné un singe, et que Donny avait dit qu'il ressemblait à Pansy…'

'Je n'ai jamais eu de ses nouvelles ni n'ai jamais rien entendu à son propos,' fit Drago.

'Est-elle toujours mariée à ce type ?'

Drago haussa les épaules. 'Pourquoi toutes ces questions ?'

'Je ne sais pas, je suis simplement curieux. C'est ma mère après tout …'

'Hermione est ta mère,' le coupa Drago.

'Papa, je sais ça,' dit Zane patiemment. 'Mais cela ne m'empêche pas de me poser des questions. Ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais totalement ignorer son existence.'

'Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle est devenue, Z, et je m'en fiche royalement.'

'Est-ce que maman sait ?'

'Non, et je ne veux pas que tu lui poses de questions,' expliqua Drago.

'D'accord,' fit doucement Zane, remettant les deux dinosaures dans leur boite.

'Zane', soupira Drago, 'ne te fâche pas.'

Zane leva les yeux et secoua la tête, se forçant à sourire à son père. 'Je ne suis pas fâché, papa, vraiment pas. Je suis juste curieux. Il n'y a jamais eu de vide dans ma vie qu'une mère aurait pu remplir. Je te jure.'

Drago regarda son fils pendant un moment puis sourit tendrement. 'Ok, aide-moi avec ces cartons et on en aura fini pour aujourd'hui.'

Le diner se passa normalement : de bruyants borborygmes de la part de Blake, Deena essayant de ne pas se recevoir sur la tête la nourriture que Blake jetait, et Lex se faisant disputer pour avoir amené des livres à tables. Zane voyait tout cela avec le cœur lourd et après diner, il s'évapora dans sa chambre où Wolf dormait toujours. Il attrapa sa baguette qu'il fourra dans sa poche avant de quitter la pièce.

Il fit une halte au salon où Drago et Hermione étaient avec Deena et Blake.

'Je sors pour quelques heures,' dit Zane.

Drago arrêta de faire sauter Blake sur ses genoux et le regarda. 'Où vas-tu ?'

'Dehors,' dit Zane avec un haussement d'épaule. 'Wolf dort, et je serais de retour avant minuit.'

'Tu as ta baguette ?' demanda Hermione. Lorsque Zane acquiesça, elle sourit. 'Amuse-toi bien, mon cœur.'

Zane attrapa son manteau, mais le remit dans le placard aussitôt. Il faisant trop chaud pour mettre un manteau; un jean et un tee-shirt feraient largement l'affaire. En quittant la maison, il inspira profondément l'air salé autour de lui.

Après la naissance de Lex, ses parents avaient décidé que l'appartement dans lequel ils vivaient était trop petit pour y élever une famille, alors ils avaient fait leurs cartons et s'étaient installés dans un quartier assez tranquille de Portsmouth. Portsmouth était en fait situé sur une île qu'un petit tunnel reliait à l'Angleterre. Plusieurs ponts connectaient l'île à la terre, mais les transports n'avaient jamais réellement posé problèmes grâce au Transplanage et à la Cheminette.

Zane descendit jusqu'aux docks et laissa le petit brin d'air lui ébouriffer les cheveux. Hermione le pressait toujours pour qu'il se les fasse couper, mais il n'y faisait même pas attention. Ils faisaient d'agaçantes boucles, ce qui poussait toujours Drago à se demander d'où lui venait ces boucles.

Hermione aimait à lui dire qu'en fait, c'était le laitier le véritable père de Zane.

Ses cheveux lui arrivaient à la nuque et bouclait au dessus de ses oreilles, mais généralement il les repoussait simplement de la main. Avec le temps, le blond foncé de ses cheveux s'était mélangé à de plus claires nuances, le laissant avec un désordre de mèches claires et foncées.

Il préférait vraiment ne pas penser à cela. Ce ne faisait que le stresser encore plus.

Il fourra ses mains dans ses poches et atteignit enfin sa destination, un endroit après les docks où il pourrait transplaner sans être dérangé. Avec toute la concentration qu'il pouvait rassembler, il transgressa les règles du transplanage international et laissa l'air humide derrière lui.

Après avoir acquis l'adresse dans un annuaire et avoir demandé son chemin dans un café, Zane fit chemin vers le château de son enfance dont il ne se souvenait que vaguement.

Il ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qui l'avait poussé à venir ici. Il y avait une partie de lui qui voulait simplement vraiment savoir ce qu'il advenait de Pansy. Il y avait également un petit bout de lui, une part vengeresse de lui (sans aucun doute la part Malefoy) qui voulait qu'elle regrette de ne pas l'avoir aimé.

Il se dressa devant la porte et frappa rapidement, reculant et se passant une main dans les cheveux. Il compta jusqu'à dix en attendant que l'on ouvre la porte.

Il ne fut pas surpris lorsqu'un elfe de maison lui ouvrit et le fixa d'un regard interrogateur. 'Puis-je vous aider, Sir ?'

'Oui, euh … Pansy est là ?'

'Ma maîtresse est là, oui !' couina l'elfe. 'De qui dois-je lui annoncer la visite ?'

'Hum, dis-lui que c'est Zane Malefoy,' dit-il nerveusement.

'Maître Zane !'s'excita l'elfe. 'Eh bien, vous avez tellement grandi ! Je me souviens de vous lorsque vous n'étiez encore qu'un bambin et puis quand vous étiez avec nous lorsque vous étiez un petit enfant !'

'Oh, merci … je suppose,' dit-il. 'Je suis désolé, mais je ne me souviens pas de ton nom. Ca fait longtemps.'

'Je suis honorée que vous vouliez le savoir tout court, Sir ! Je suis Sicily.'

'Coucou, Sicily,' dit-il.

'Entrez-donc, Sir, allez,' dit-elle rapidement. 'Suivez-moi et je vous mènerais à ma maîtresse !'

Zane entra dans la grande maison et suivit l'elfe de maison alors qu'elle trottait vers ce qu'il supposait être le salon.

'Maîtresse Pansy, notre jeune maitre Zane est venu en visite !' dit Sicily avec excitation.

Zane se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte et regardait la femme brune au loin se retourner et le fixer avec surprise. Elle avait été assise avec un livre, appréciant la chaleur et le confort prodigués par la cheminée.

Elle fixa son fils pendant un long moment, le regardant dans les yeux puis de haut en bas, n'étant pas totalement sûre de pouvoir faire confiance à ses yeux en cet instant.

'Salut,' dit Zane doucement, en détournant les yeux de sa mère biologique et fixant ses chaussures.

'Que fais-tu ici ?' demanda-t-elle lentement.

C'avait été une erreur. Il n'aurait pas du venir. Il avait une famille parfaite à la maison, des gens qui l'aimaient de tous leurs êtres, et il n'était venu sans aucune autre raison que pour satisfaire sa stupide curiosité.

'Tu ressembles tellement à ton père,' dit-elle. 'Je n'arrive pas à croire que c'est bien toi.'

Il la regarda et haussa les épaules. 'Je suis juste venu pour, euh, savoir ce qu'il t'était arrivé. Je suis tombé sur quelque chose aujourd'hui qui a fait remonter des souvenirs de toi.'

'Vraiment ? Quoi donc ?'

'J'ai retrouvé le dinosaure que tu m'avais fait quand j'étais ici,' expliqua-t-il, réalisant qu'il avait l'air vraiment idiot.

'Je suis désolée, je ne me souviens pas,' dit-elle.

Zane la vit lui faire signe de s'asseoir. Elle avait vieilli, des rides creusant le coin de ses lèvres et de ses yeux. Elle semblait fatiguée.

Il s'assit sur la chaise lui faisant face et tapa nerveusement du pied. 'Comment va ton mari ?'

Pansy se raidit et regarda la cheminée, ses yeux se glaçant. 'Il nous a quitté il y a deux ans.'

'Oh, je suis désolé de l'apprendre.'

Elle se contenta d'une moue inexpressive en regardant toujours la cheminée. 'Comment va ton père ?'

'Il va bien,' répondit-il.

'Et sa femme ?'

'Maman va bien également,' dit Zane. Il la vit ciller lorsqu'il appela Hermione maman. Il ne pouvait rien faire contre. Ce n'était que la vérité.

'Je n'ai pas eu d'autre enfant après toi, Zane,' dit-elle soudainement. 'Angelo ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfants. Mais je l'aimais, et je pensais ne pas avoir besoin d'enfant dans ma vie.'

Humm … d'accord, c'est un peu du n'importe quoi là, Pansy…

Elle se tourna vers lui et lui sourit légèrement. 'Tu as tellement grandi. Tu es un homme, maintenant. J'ai juste … J'aurais juste aimé changer les choses un peu. Peut-être n'aurais-je pas été si seule ces derniers jours. J'ai eu pas mal de temps pour repenser à ma vie, et je sais que j'ai fait des erreurs, mais je suis en fait heureuse que ton père t'ait élevé. Dieu seul sait ce qui aurait pu se passer si tu étais resté avec moi.'

Zane resta silencieux et se sentit gêné alors qu'il écoutait le monologue de Pansy.

'Je suis contente que tu sois venu me voir, Zane,' dit-elle doucement. 'Tu es un bon garçon et tu as été bien élevé. Je ne mérite pas ta gentillesse, mais je t'en remercie quand même.'

'Aucun problème,' marmonna-t-il.

'Tes parents savent-ils que tu es ici ?' demanda-t-elle.

'Euh, pas vraiment. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils aimeraient vraiment me savoir ici,' dit-il.

'Je sais ce qu'ils pensent de moi,' dit-elle. 'Ce n'est pas comme si je les appréciais beaucoup moi non plus. Mais, toi … tu as une bonne nature, Zane. Voudrais-tu … pourrais-tu … me parler de toi.'

Zane cligna lentement des yeux et se racla la gorge, ne sachant trop quoi dire. Pansy le pressa de lui parler de ses années à Poudlard, de ses frères et sœurs, et ses projets d'avenir. Il parla doucement, en regardant alternativement ses genoux et le mur pendant ce temps. Après presque deux heures, il se leva finalement et se passa une main dans ses boucles, une habitude nerveuse dont il semblait ne pouvoir se débarrasser.

'Je devrais y aller maintenant …'

'Merci d'être venu, Zane,' dit Pansy en se levant et s'approchant de lui. 'Serait-ce … Cela t'apporterait-il beaucoup d'ennuis de revenir me rendre visite ? Je veux dire, j'ai apprécié ta compagnie, et je … eh bien, je n'ai pas beaucoup de visiteurs.'

'Ouais, je pourrais revenir,' fit Zane. Il s'arrêta un moment et la regarda. Il laissa échapper ce qu'il avait sur le cœur avant que son esprit ne l'en empêche. 'Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas aimé lorsque j'étais plus jeune ?'

La mâchoire de Pansy se serra légèrement.

'Je n'étais pas un mauvais petit,' continua-t-il, en regardant ses chaussures. 'J'ai toujours eu l'impression que j'avais fait quelque chose de mal, quelque chose qui avait poussé la femme supposée être ma mère à me détester. J'ai essayé d'être gentil, vraiment. J'avais un père qui m'aimait d'un amour inconditionnel, des grands-parents qui me gâtaient comme pas possible et une mère qui m'aimait de toute son âme, ne laissant jamais les souvenirs de ma mère biologique qui ne voulait pas de moi remonter à la surface. Mais je n'ai jamais oublié. C'a toujours été au fond de ma mémoire. J'aime ma famille, et je suis chanceux qu'ils m'aiment également.'

Sa respiration était forte maintenant et il se passa à nouveau une main dans les cheveux. Il n'avait jamais parlé de cela à voix haute. Il n'y avait jamais vraiment pensé, jamais aussi fort.

'Mais ça me saoulait que tu ne m'aimes pas. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi ça me fait quelque chose ! Ca me saoule encore plus de sentir que j'y attache de l'importance. Peut-être suis-je égoïste et ai-je ce besoin inconscient d'être aimer de tout le monde, ou bien peut-être suis-je seulement aussi borné que toutes les autres personnes de ma famille et que je ne peux pas laisser tomber … Je ne sais pas. Je suis … J'ai juste … argh, oublie ça. Je suis désolé. Je m'en vais.'

Il se tourna pour partir mais une main sur son épaule l'arrêta.

'Je ne peux pas changer le passé, Zane,' dit Pansy dans un presque murmure. 'Je ne peux probablement pas arranger les choses entre nous deux, et je ne saurais pas vraiment comment m'y prendre. Mais, je peux demander pardon de mon comportement passé. Je peux entamer une nouvelle relation avec toi maintenant. Je ne peux pas être une mère pour toi puisque tu en as déjà une qui a fait un boulot admirable, aussi détestable qu'il me soit de l'admettre. Tu es tout ce qu'il me reste, Zane. Je n'ai aucun remord à utiliser la culpabilité comme motivation, c'est ce qui a fait de moi une Serpentard … Je ne pense pas qu'il soit temps pour toi de me pardonner, mais j'espère sincèrement que tu me laisseras une chance.'

Zane acquiesça avec raideur et sortit du salon.

Lorsqu'il atteignit la porte d'entrée, il sentit des bras lui enlacer la taille et le serrer fermement avant de le relâcher rapidement. Il se tourna, et fut surpris lorsqu'il vit Pansy tamponner le coin de ses yeux. 'Rentre chez toi, Zane. J'attendrais ton retour. Tu as encore tellement de choses à m'apprendre, tellement de choses.'

Il acquiesça de nouveau et quitta la maison, sa tête nageant entre la confusion et une pointe d'euphorie. Il n'avait pas su à quoi s'attendre en transplanant en France, mais il était content de l'avoir fait. Sa relation avec sa mère biologique était encore bien loin d'être normale, mais avec le temps, peut-être pourrait-il réussir à comprendre ses propres motivations d'avoir essayé de renouer avec elle.

Pour l'instant, il avait une famille qui voulait le voir rentrer à la maison et qu'il aimait plus que n'importe qui devrait aimer un être humain. Pour l'instant, cela serait suffisant.

Avec un sourire, il transplana chez lui, à Portsmouth.

* * *

**C'est ici que l'on se quitte. 8mois et 8jours plus tard.**

**Ca fait déjà 4heures que je suis entrain d'updater, de lire et relire ce chapitre, de corriger, reformuler, enlever ou rajouter. Je prolonge le moment de finalement cliquer sur 'save' et de mettre en ligne. **

**Parce qu'on me l'a demandé, OUI il y a une suite à cette histoire, mais _non je ne la traduirais pas_.** 1)** il n'y a que 5chapitres d'écrits et l'auteur n'y a pas touché depuis un moment. **2)** j'aime Zane bébé et j'avoue avoir du mal à me le représenter autrement. Je verrais lorsque la suite sera terminée. Peut-être que ça me plaira. Who knows ... **3)** J'ai presque fini de traduire une autre histoire; il faut que j'aille demander l'autorisation à l'auteur de la publier maintenant. **4)** Je travaille sur 1projet d'histoire depuis 2semaines. Et il y a une histoire que j'ai commencé il y a plus de 2ans et que j'aimerais finir, elle est compliquée, mais je suis sûre qu'une fois finie, ça pourrait donner quelque chose de pas trop mal. Je sais que les lecteurs ici lisent principalement la traduction et ne savent pas trop ce que MOI je vaux, mais si vous restez dans les parages assez longtemps, vous pourriez juger de vous-même :) Je voudrais -en parallele de la nouvelle traduction- faire quelque chose qui vienne de moi. **

**Maintenant, je voudrais envoyer un email à l'auteur de la VO de cette histoire, et pour cela j'aimerais votre participation! Donnez-moi simplement 1 MOT, qui pour vous, résume l'histoire, ou exprime votre ressenti. Juste un petit quelque chose pour remercier l'auteur de cette brillante idée. **

**A mon tour de dire merci. MERCI pour ces fabuleux derniers mois avec vous tous. MERCI de votre fidélité à **_L'intimité, sa plus belle caricature. _**MERCI de toutes ces reviews, tous ces fous-rire que j'ai eu en en lisant certaines, de vos points de vue. MERCI du soutien inébranlable que vous m'avez témoigné quand je ne collais plus à l'échance de publication que je m'imposais. MERCI d'avoir été là depuis le début et d'avoir suivi cette histoire de **_'Je me fais trop vieux pour ce genre de choses'_ **à **_'Avec un sourire, il transplana chez lui, à Portsmouth'_**. MERCI d'avoir aidé la traductrice qui est en moi à réaliser que c'était vraiment ce dont je voulais faire ma vie. **

**MERCI. **

**Cally x **


End file.
